DragonballsuperJL : heroes from above
by kingdomman4
Summary: A dragonball super x mha crossover featuring my oc jerren and android18 /lazuli .commisons made by /chikararyoku Warning :(crackfic not to be taken seriously as a story)
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Jerren stepped forward, wearing the uniform of the galactic union. he nodded, 'hello, I am Jerren, one of the two main characters in this story. my partner Lazuli and I fight against a great threat that threatens all twelve of the universes. for this reason, we are looking for help.'

android 18 stepped forward, 'I am Lazuli, partner of this fool. in our war effort against the mentioned threat, we are looking for those who are strong, capable fighters who can aid us in our fight. for this reason we have been send to a planet to scout for recruits.'

me: "I am here typing this story, having a great time, typing fun scenarios and action scenes. I am glad the commissions keep coming and I can continue the story, for I have really become interested in it and wonder what I may write next. let's find out together okay."

 **U. A. Academy**

two space pods fly through space, heading toward the planet known as Earth. Each space pod held one person, one a man, the other a woman. The man had messy black hair and an equally messy ponytail, having dark eyes and wearing a uniform of the Galactic Union. His name; Jerren. The woman was blond, her hair straight and reaching her shoulders, had blue eyes, had a well endowed body and also wore a similar uniform. Her name; Lazuli.

Because of a war, that had been going on for four years, they had been send to planet Earth to find strong warriors to join their cause. It had taken them some time, traveling from the Galactic Union HQ to Earth, they had stopped at some planets for food, but now, they were finally at their destination; their mission could begin.

Their space pods landed near two bigs cities. One; Tokyo. The other, which was closer; Musutafu. And, according to their planetary scan, they had landed in a land known as; Japan. They were close enough to Musutafu to take action from here, while being far away enough to not be noticed immediately. As they stepped out of their pods, both of them did some stretches. While the seats in their pods were comfortable and they could speak to each other over the radio, sitting for almost the entire day made both of them somewhat stiff.

Lazuli turned her neck somewhat, making Jerren wonder, 'do Androids also get stiff muscles?' she looked at him, her gaze calm and cool, but not threatening and cold, before she answered him, 'I used to be a human before I was modified. So yes, I still have muscles, and yes, they can get stiff. Now focus Jerren. We have to set up our base.' he nodded looked around over the grassy landscape where they had landed, before starting to walk, taking measurements with his steps, walking in a square, before nodding, 'okay, this should be enough space.'

having said that, he stepped away from the square, while Lazuli pulled a capsule from her pocket, pressed it and tossed it at the square. In a soft explosion which created a lot of smoke, a house appeared, with a garage on the side. Jerren smiled and opened the garage, while Lazuli picked up both their pods and carried them inside, before walking to the front door, while Jerren closed and locked the garage door, before following Lazuli into their house.

It was a house of normal size, easily fitting two people. It had a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom and two bedrooms, that also had wardrobes. Lazuli walked to the living room table, where a laptop stood ready. She activated it and started doing research. Of course, they had done some research before being send and while they had been on their way, but there was still more work to do. And while she did that, Jerren walked to the garage from the inside of the house and took the food that was still in their space pods and carried it over to the kitchen, putting some of it in the fridge and other things in the counter.

As he looked at his partner, who was looking very focused at the screen, 'something interesting Lazuli?' she nodded, 'yup. Take a look!' she turned the screen around and showed him; female clothing! He nearly dropped on the ground, before looking at her with a frown, 'is that really important to the mission?' she nodded, 'of course! We need to know what we must dress like on this planet to not stand out too much! Luckily most people look humanoid, though from what I see, some people have very unique forms. Luckily; not all of them, so we should be fine.'

he nodded, 'that's good than. And with HQ having packed clothes for this mission, you should have everything you need for this mission, to not stand out. Anything I should be aware of for clothing?' she looked over a few more sites. HQ had provided them with an upgraded laptop that was both connected to their system and the Earth's Internet. She found some sites with male clothing and showed it to Jerren.

After this, both of them walked to their bedrooms and switched out of their uniforms and into the clothing the Galactic Union had provided for them. Lazuli wore a white shirt with thin black stripes, a black sleeveless top over that, blue pants and a belt and brown boots, while Jerren dressed in a brown shirt, black pants and black boots. Having finished getting dressed, Lazuli stepped into the kitchen, preparing dinner, while Jerren turned on the TV, checking out the news. Having heard about the Quirks on this planet, there might be some people, Heroes, who would join their cause. Though; they had to make sure to not catch the eye of villains.

As Lazuli finished cooking, the two discussed their plan moving forward on what they would do tomorrow. Having done their research, they knew the best heroes in training went to U.A. Which was located in Musutafu, where they were close to. Having used some high grade Galactic Union tech, they had hacked the system, making themselves out to be exchange students, set to arrive tomorrow. While adults, they could still pass for high schoolers if they wanted to. Tomorrow; would be their first day of school.

{the next morning}

At U.A. mister Aizawa stood before the 20 students of class 1-A with his usual tired appearance and messy unkempt appearance. He scratched behind his head, while Iida raised his right in a straight tight motion, 'mister Aizawa, good morning sir! Might I ask why there are two extra desks and chairs in our classroom?'

mister Aizawa looked at him, 'well, that was what I wanted to begin with. Thanks for pointing it out Iida. Today your class will receive two transfer students from America, who will stay with us for a while. For the time they're here, treat them the same as you would any of your classmates. Okay, you two may come in now.'

Lazuli opened the door and walked in, followed by Jerren, both of them wearing the U.A. uniform, both walking in with confidence. Sero, Kaminari and Mineta were happy to see a new girl join their class, while on the girls side, Ashido and Hagakure, though the latter had trouble showing it, were excited to see Jerren. The two both wrote their names on the blackboard and introduced themselves, before mister Aizawa cut things short, 'okay, they know your names now. You two can take your seats in the back of the class. Homeroom's about to begin. You can talk with everyone during lunch and after school!'

the two nodded and took their seats, taking out their books and studying alongside the others, while also taking a look at their classmates, some of who also looked back at them with smiles. Though the boy with red and white hair kept a calm look on his face, similar to Lazuli, while the boy with spiky blond hair kept a continuous scowl on his face and he didn't look back at them even once.

As their first class came to an end, mister Aizawa opened the classroom door, 'okay, I know you have a free period now, but I would like all of you to come with me, outside, so we can see what our two new students can do with their quirks.' Iida stood up straight, while also raising his hand, 'mister Aizawa! Does that mean they'll also have to perform the physical quirk assessment test?' mister Aizawa nodded, 'indeed. Okay, Lazuli, Jerren, put on your gym uniforms and come outside. Midoriya, Uraraka, you two show them where they have to go.' the two mentioned students stood up and agreed.

After they had gotten dressed, they followed the two students that had been assigned to them and walked outside, where the rest of the class and mister Aizawa were waiting. There was indeed a sport field made there and mister Aizawa had a list of 8 tests, which they had to perform; 50 meter dash, grip strength, standing long jump, repeated side steps, ball throw, distance run, sit ups and seated toe touch. Testing strength, speed and flexibility, but also how they applied their quirks. Not that they had quirks, but they could use their abilities as quirks.

Both of them already knew they would have to hold back, to not stand out because of monstrously powerful quirks, but luckily they didn't have to hold back too much either. So, with the 50 meter dash, Lazuli finished in 3.5 seconds, Jerren finished in 2 seconds, while streaming some visible ki through his body, to show he was using his power. And by this strong opening, they surprised and impressed many people.

With grip strength, both of them scored in between 250 and 300 kilo, with Jerren again taking the higher score. With the standing long jump, Lazuli got a score of 50 meter, without flying. And Jerren managed 52 meter. In repeated side to side steps, in one minute of time, Jerren got a 150 steps and Lazuli got 160. with the ball throw, Lazuli threw it a 1000 meter and Jerren threw it 1200 meter. They both scored a good time in the distance run, got a high number in the sit ups and Lazuli managed to stretch further with the seated toe touch. In the end, both of them had gotten great scores, impressing both teacher and students.

After this, they went back to their classroom to spend their free period studying,... or so they should have done. Several students left their desks and came to introduce themselves to Jerren and Lazuli. This way, the two of them got to know everybody in the class. While not everyone came to meet them, some talked from a distance and others that came to them introduced the ones who didn't come to them.

Aoyama, a pretty boy who tried to talk with a french accent, he could shoot a laser from his bellybutton. Ashido, the pink girl with horns who could shoot acid from her hands, she had quite the happy and bubbly personality. Asui, a friendly girl with long green hair and a quirk that gave her the abilities of a frog. Iida, the class rep, with a strict follow the rules personality and a quirk that increased his speed. Uraraka, a sweet girl who was quick to befriend them and could make things float.

Ojiro, a kind boy who had a strong tail. Kaminari, an active boy with an electricity quirk that could short circuit his brain if he overused it. Kirishima, a gung ho personality combined with a rock skin quirk. Koda, a shy boy who rarely speaks, but his quirk allows him to talk to animals. Sato, a strong young man who gets stronger from eating sweets.

Shoji, biggest student in the class, standing out with his six tentacle arms. Jiro, a punk rock girl with a quirk that allows her to hear well, but also channel her heartbeat through the jacks hanging from her earlobes. Sero, a boy with a big smile and positive outlook, able to shoot tape from his elbows. Tokoyami, having the head of a beard and the ability to let out a tangible shadow that can fight for him. Todoroki, mister popular in the class, a cold and calm personality and a double and powerful quirk.

Hagakure, a friendly girl who's invisible, only seen by her clothes. Bakugo, a fiery hot head with an explosive temper and quirk. Midoriya, a kind boy who's interested in all quirks, having one himself that increases his physical abilities. Mineta, the smallest person in the class, a giant pervert, having a quirk that allows him to pop the balls off of his head, making them stick to anything but him. Yaoyorozu, smartest girl in the class with a lady like upbringing, able to produce any kind of matter from her body, so long as she knows the composition.

As school ended, the two were leaving the school, talking amongst themselves. The students they had met so far hadn't been too impressive. But, some did have the potential to help them in the war.

As they left the school grounds, Jerren bumped into a slender girl with long green hair, wearing a pink outfit. He cleared his throat and stepped back, 'oh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you alright?' she looked back at him, having shining blue eyes and she smiled she had long green hair and wore a pink dress. The two girls behind her, a girl with purple hair, glasses, a white hat and a yellow poncho and a girl with brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue dress, also smiled.

She too up straight, still smiling, 'oh, no worries dear, I am fine. But hey, look at you. A big strong guy, who goes to U.A. Hoping to become a hero.' Jerren nodded, playing his role, 'yes indeed. But it's only my first year. I still have a long way to go before I can call myself a hero miss.' the green haired girl chuckled, 'oh, you can call me Brianne. And to me, you already are one. Seeing as I feel completely safe in your presence.' Jerren smiled and even blushed somewhat, while Lazuli rolled her eyes and looked the other way. The girl named Brianne noticed the action though, 'what? You got a problem with what I said? Or are you just jealous of his heroic skills, knowing you'll never match up to them?'

Lazuli looked back at the green haired girl, before looking at Jerren, 'let's go. We have more important things to do than flirt with pink and green clouds of fluff.' Jerren nodded and quickly followed Lazuli, neither of them seeing the dark glare that Brianne shot at their backs. She looked at the two girls behind her, 'Sanka Ku, Su Roas, it looks like we might have to teach someone a lesson.'

As the two of them got home, they quickly knocked back the homework they had gotten at school, before refocusing on their mission; finding strong allies. During the entire day, while they had sensed people with the potential to help them, they hadn't sensed anyone in the school strong enough to help them in their war, this included the teachers. But, maybe, someone was able to suppress their power. But, maybe they should also look beyond the potential heroes, potential candidates, in the school. And look more at the heroes who patrolled the streets in the cities, when they had the chance. Than they might run into someone who's really powerful, capable and willing to help them. But until than, they would remain in the school, following their mission.

 **Day 2: the kamakazie fighters**

as Jerren and Lazuli woke up the next morning, they quickly got out of bed, prepared and ate breakfast, read their textbooks for school again, so they were caught up to where the class was currently at with studying. After quickly eating breakfast, they left their house, locked it up and activated the alarms and counter measures against burglars and possible enemy attacks.

But, as they arrived on school grounds, they ran into three familiar faces; Brianne, Sanka Ku and Su Roas, but this time all three of them wore U.A. uniforms. When Brianne saw them and the surprise on their faces, she smiled, 'what, didn't you know; the three of us have been going to U.A. for a month now. We're students in class 1-b. So, don't be so surprised when you run into us again. But, now that I am talking to you again, I don't think I caught your name yesterday.'

Jerren cleared his throat, 'my name is Jerren. But, why were you in normal clothing yesterday, while there was school?' Lazuli had barely said, 'and I am,...' when she got interrupted by Brianne, 'oh, Jerren, that's a cool name. As for yesterday, class 1-b had a small field trip where we could wear our normal clothes. So when you saw us, we returned to get a few things we had left at school. Well, I guess I will be seeing you Jerren. Let's go girls.' Lazuli shot a cold look at Brianne's back, not liking how she was being ignored, before stating, 'since you asked, whether you wanted to know or not; my name is Lazuli. Not a pleasure to meet you.' Brianne froze in her step and slowly looked back with a menacing cold glare. And while some other students were shocked to see her with that expression, Jerren and Lazuli simply took it, though it was a look aimed at her and not him.

As Brianne looked forward again and walked into the school, Jerren and Lazuli also walked into the school, though somewhat slower than her. And while changing their shoes and walking to their classroom, they discussed about sensing strong targets in this school. Yesterday they didn't have much time to do that and as today they would once again have to study, they would need to either do several quick scans or take their time and analyze anyone and everyone in this school, so they could find possible warriors who could aid them, but also would aid them.

As they got to class 1-a, they took their seats in the back of the class and a little later, as all the other students had also entered the classroom, the teacher entered and the normal classes began. During these classes, as they were easy enough for them to keep up with, they could sense the other students and try to find someone who had either the power or the potential to help them.

After the normal classes were over, there was a free period, before the lunch break. Some students used this to get an early start on Lunch-Rush's food, while others used it to do some of the homework they had already gotten and continued studying, while others simply talked with each other. Jerren and Lazuli used this time to walk through the school, get more familiar with the layout of the school, as well as finally get a chance to scan the school for some strong people.

But, just as they were done exploring the entire building, not having had all students yet, as they returned to class 1-a, they ran into a certain trio of girls; again. Brianne, Sanka Ku and Su Roas, all of them with a smile on their face as they walked toward the two of them. Or, more specifically; Jerren. As they reached him, the three surrounded him and started complimenting him while standing very close to him, asking him about his quirk and being excited about just about everything about him. Lazuli was pretty much ignored and she was getting rather annoyed, by the girls flirting and Jerren not stopping them. But, just as she wanted to step in, get the three of them off of him, when the lunch bell rung.

A group of students which had used the free period for studying, now came out for lunch. Momo Yoayorozu, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido and Kyouka Jirou. As Momo saw them, she smiled, 'ah, you're back. And just in time for lunch. Won't you join us?' Lazuli nodded, 'we would love to. Let's go Jerren.' Jerren nodded, muttered a goodbye to Brianne and her friends and followed Lazuli, Momo and the group to the cafeteria.

Brianne looked at Lazuli as she left, speaking to her friends, 'I don't know what her deal is! Maybe she likes Jerren and gets jealous of us, or she just doesn't want anyone hanging around a childhood friend of hers. But she'll find out that crossing me is the wrong move!' Su Roas and Sanka Ku smiled behind her, as Sanka Ku asked, 'so, as we planned?' Brianne nodded, with a slightly sinister smile on her face.

In the cafeteria it was as busy as usual, as Lunch-Rush's food was restaurant level stuff, so many students wanted to eat it. But waiting in line to get your desired food was well worth the wait. Lazuli, while in line, looked around at other students, sometimes looking a little longer and sensing a student's power. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw Jerren was somewhat spacing out and looking at the cafeteria entrance and smiling and lightly raising his hand to wave, as Brianne and her friends entered. Lazuli elbowed him in his stomach, 'could you stay focused?!' Jerren rubbed his stomach and, like her, while moving forward in line, step by step, also started sensing the abilities of the students here. Kyouka Jirou, who stood behind them, narrowed her eyes as she looked at them. At first she had thought Lazuli might have lost something and was searching for it. But with her elbowing Jerren and him doing the same as her,... was he helping her search? Or was something else going on? She found these two rather suspicious. And with what she had seen of their abilities, she found it hard to believe that these two were only first years.

As Lazuli got her food and turned to join Momo, Ashido, Kirishima and Kaminari at their table, she bumped into Brianne, who had approached her, or more accurately; Jerren, from behind. The two women exchanged a look of contempt and Brianne simply replied, 'watch where you're going.' this got Lazuli's full attention and as she shot a dirty look at Brianne as she stepped closer to Jerren and asked what he was getting, so she could get it too, she didn't see Sanka Ku pouring something over her food.

Lazuli sat down with her classmates and was soon joined by Jerren and she shot him a chilling cold look, which slightly scared him. He took a deep breath and sighed, before leaning over to her, whispering, 'don't worry Lazuli. Let those girls have their fun. I haven't forgotten our mission.' she nodded and her coldness started to thaw. None of the others had heard what they had said, but Jirou gave them a suspicious look, while Momo asked, 'something wrong?' Lazuli shook her head and managed a smile, 'no, nothing is wrong. Jerren just said he wished he had gotten what I ordered.'

Kaminari grinned, 'well, don't worry about it man. Lunch-Rush's food is amazing. Even if you want something else, any meal he makes tastes incredible.' Jerren grinned, 'I'll take you word for it, man. From our lunch yesterday and today's meal, I also wish we had someone like Lunch-Rush at our old school. What about you Lazuli?' she nodded and, as the entire group gave their thanks for the food, they started eating.

It started small at first. A light tingling, a sensation she had to go to the bathroom. But Lazuli ignored it. She could go later, after she had finished her lunch. But, as she continued eating, the sensation grew stronger and stronger, until it was an unnatural feeling. She hunched over, pressing her arms against her stomach and her belly, before standing up. As the others looked up at her sudden action, she told them; 'bathroom.' before she ran.

As she ran, she saw Brianne, Sanka Ku and Su Roas pointing at her and laughing, while seemingly congratulating themselves. Lazuli didn't ignore them and finally reached the bathroom. But, having seen what she had and thinking about Brianne her actions; why had she been the only one who had walked passed her before and not her two lackeys? Those two had only followed after Brianne after Lazuli had stopped looking at her; meaning they had stood behind her.

Her sudden need to go to the bathroom, those three girls laughing about it; a laxative! And a strong one at that. And, with her having eaten quite a bit of it; she really needed to go. But she wouldn't! She wouldn't let that Brianne have her way with her, Lazuli. And, as she was now unseen, she could use something other than what people perceived to be her quirk. While Jerren used his ki as his quirk; she could use ki as well.

Focusing inward, sensing what belong in her and what didn't, she isolated the affecting agent; the laxative and started burning it away with her ki. This was precise and delicate work and took a lot of concentration. But, after twelve minutes of focusing and attacking her insides, while holding back the urge to go, she finally finished destroying the laxative, while also having cleaned her bowels for good measure to prevent herself from needing to go. She wouldn't give Brianne that satisfaction.

As Lazuli returned to the cafeteria, she saw Kirishima, Momo, Kaminari, Jirou and Ashido at the table, but Jerren was gone. And, as she looked around, she noticed that Brianne and her friends were gone too. Irritated she stepped back to the table, grabbing her plate of food and tossing in the garbage, before looking at her classmates, who seemed surprised at her actions, before she asked, 'is Jerren with that green haired girl and her laxative carrying friends?!'

Momo nodded, 'yes, she said she would like to see if there was any difference in the classrooms of 1-a and 1-b. Wait; laxative? They put that in your food? And that's why you had to go?' Lazuli nodded and headed back to class 1-a and as she stepped inside, Jerren sat at his desk, while Brianne sat in his lap, while Sanka Ku and Su Roas were both massaging one of his shoulders.

Midoriya was blushing as he looked at this and Mineta looked completely jealous, while Bakugo looked away, annoyed as always. Others seemed either weirded out that students from another class came to visit the new guy on his second day. He sure got popular in a hurry. Brianne, just as she was about to fully hug Jerren, noticed Lazuli stood next to them with an icy cold glare! She looked up with a smile, 'I am surprised you're not busy painting the bathroom brown.' Sanka Ku and Su Roas laughed at her joke and she laughed with them, while Jerren looked somewhat perplexed.

Lazuli, hearing what they said, suddenly got a smug smile on her face, 'oh, that laxative you put in my food; yeah, I used my quirk's inner workings to burn that stuff completely out of my system! Did you really think such a simple trick would work on someone like me? Oh right; you only have these two losers to help and compare yourself to, so of course you think yourself powerful and smart; laughable!'

Brianne jumped off Jerren's lap and onto her feet, standing before Lazuli, before glaring at Sanka Ku and Su Roas, the two of them shocked as well. Shocked that their prank hadn't worked, surprised Lazuli had been able to burn it out of her system, as well as completely baffled that Lazuli had mocked her and her friends in a single sentence. And, to add insult to injury, everyone in class 1-a, as Momo and the others had followed after Lazuli, had heard everything that Lazuli had said to her and about them.

Brianne took a deep breath and sighed before gesturing with her head to the door, before walking out of class, followed by her two friends, right before almost all of class 1-a applauded Lazuli. The only ones who didn't applaud were Todoroki and Bakugo. Shortly after the school bell rung and everyone returned to their seats. But just as they sat and the next class was about to begin, both Jerren and Lazuli noticed something. Out of nowhere; a massive power level appeared and, in a flash; it stood before their classroom door.

As the door opened, a loud voice announced; 'I AM HERE!' and a large man, wearing a skin tight outfit with blond hair, with two clusters of hair standing up, darkened eyes and a big smile, with massive muscles stepped into the class. Everyone got excited when they saw him and they heard several students muttered his name; All Might! According to their research; he was the number 1 hero on the planet, the world's living symbol of peace and justice.

All Might stepped up to the front of the class and pressed a button, making the class's hero costumes come out of the wall, 'well, for the students I have had for a month, you know the drill; combat class. As for the newest edition to our class, welcome! In the upcoming combat class, you will be divided in teams of two and one team will be heroes, the other will act as villains. And you can't pick your team mate, that will be done randomly. Now, with that explained, put on your hero costumes and meet me at training ground Gamma!' he walked out of the classroom and his energy signature moved away at great speed, before it was suppressed again.

Jerren, for his hero costume, had simply taken his Galactic Union Uniform. It offered protection, was easy enough to move in and, if needed, could monitor his health. Lazuli had simply chosen her white striped sweater, her blue jacket, black pants and boots. Though, this version of that outfit was a bit tougher than the normal clothes. Her favorite outfit had been strengthened, like Jerren's uniform, so it could offer some extra protection.

As All Might appeared again, he showed his students a list of which students had been paired with which students. Jerren had been paired with Mina Ashido and they had been nominated as heroes in this exercise. And the villains they would face; Lazuli and Kyoka Jirou. A stage set for a good match.

 **Battle simulation**

Jerren and Lazuli waited with the others, watching from a monitor room how the matches went between each hero and villain pairing squaring of. Each match was set to last 15 minutes at the most. If the heroes couldn't reach the weapon the villains were guarding in that time, the villains won. The villains could also win if they captured the heroes; binding their wrists with capturing tape. And vice versa the same went for the heroes. And this way they also got to see how their classmates used their quirks.

While none of them were really on their level, they did have a good understanding of their quirks and used it in interesting methods to battle their opponents. When it came to power, Bakugo, Todoroki and Midoriya were at the top of the class. Bakugo's explosions, Todoroki's powerful waves of fire and ice and Midoriya's enhanced strength. Though, from what they heard from others; when Midoriya had used his quirk earlier, it had broken his limbs. So it seems he had gained some control. All three of them certainly had potential,... though Bakugo's explosive temper and his habit of telling his target to; 'DIE!' he seemed more like a villain.

But others were quite capable as well. Momo could produce powerful weapons so long as she knew their composition and she was very capable of using them. That could be useful for adding weapons and ammunition to their battle. Mineta, while not powerful, could make all things other than himself stick to the balls he pulled off his head. Though; since his classmates knew this they steered clear of his balls and dodged them when Mineta threw them at him. And than there was Mineta's cowardice, cowering away in the face of any kind of danger; not suited for their recruitment.

And than came their match; Jerren and Mina vs Lazuli and Kyouka. The two villains, Lazuli and Kyouka entered the building, placed the weapon; a large bomb and Jerren and Mina took their places. Allmight said over the radio, 'okay, Heroes and Villains, let the mission; BEGIN!' Jerren and Mina calmly walked into the building, with Mina slowly filling one hand with acid, ready to strike should the be ambushed.

Lazuli looked at the entrance to the room she and Jirou were in, thinking quickly, about a strategy to keep Jerren and Mina away from the devise. While their mission was to find strong people to join their war effort, she would take her roll as a student seriously. But, just as she was about to state her plan, Jirou asked, 'so, Lazuli; what did you and Jerren mean at lunch? When he said; " don't worry Lazuli. Let those girls have their fun. I haven't forgotten our mission" what did he mean with that?' Lazuli's gaze snapped back to Jirou, who fiddled with her earphone jacks, 'I don't need to plug these into something to hear better you know.'

Lazuli coldly started at Jirou, for a long time. The silence making Jirou somewhat nervous, before Lazuli finally turned around, looking over her shoulder to Jirou, 'whatever our mission is, it is none of your business! You don't have the authority or the right to know. You're not worthy enough to have that information disclosed to you!' Jirou was somewhat shocked to hear such cold hard words, but also to simultaneously hear Lazuli speak in such a formal tone.

Lazuli took a deep breath, 'now, onto more important business; protecting the devise! I'll leave you in charge of its defense, while I go out there and distract Jerren. I will try to draw Mina away as well, but I can't make any promises. If she gets passed me and reaches this room, it's up to you to stop her.' Jirou let Lazuli finish and nodded, focusing on the class mission. Leaving their mission for a later moment.

Jerren smiled as he and Mina walked into the building, 'okay, let's do this. I see this as an easy victory.' Mina looked at him with a smile, 'because you know Lazuli's weaknesses?' Jerren shrugged, 'close enough. I know she will try to come to us and keep us away from the devise she and Jirou are guarding. And, since I am pretty much her equal, if not better, I can take her on by myself.' Mina nodded, 'meaning, if we fight her together, we'll easily beat her.' Jerren shook his head, 'not quite. While your acid is powerful and you could possibly damage her, her and me are both fighters and have physical enhancement type quirks. One well placed hit from her will lay you out. So, while I keep her busy, you find Jirou and the devise and take it.'

Mina nodded, 'got it. Though I was hoping to team up against her and win by beating the villains, splitting up and dividing responsibilities works too.' Jerren nodded and, as he sensed for Lazuli's presence, he noticed she was coming toward them. As he walked toward her, pretending to look around corners to see if no one was in the hallway, to make sure Mina didn't get to suspicious of the new guy. But finally, he knew Lazuli was around the next corner and he also know; he would have the advantage in the upcoming fight. He could use his ki openly, including ki blasts. While she had to rely on her strength in the fight.

Lazuli stepped around the corner, 'alright, found you. Now, let's see if you can get passed me!' she took a fighting stance and her focus was mostly on Jerren, but she also kept an eye on Mina, before Jerren smiled, 'okay Mina, I got this. And using my ki, I just sensed everyone in the building. Jirou is two floors up, to the left of the building; in the middle.' Mina nodded, 'got it!' she ran passed the wall of the hallway, swinging her left hand at Lazuli, shooting out a wave of acid. Lazuli ducked and rushed under it, before dashing toward Mina, pulling back a right fist, but as she threw it, Jerren appeared in her way and blocked it, allowing Mina to run passed Lazuli. And to make it even more convincing, Jerren cross swung both his arms, sending out a blast of ki, knocking Lazuli back and into the wall on the other side of the hallway.

Mina turned the corner and Lazuli jumped to her feet, 'well, I guess it's only you and me now. And with there being cameras here, shall we put on a little show?' Jerren smiled and nodded, 'we shall indeed. Let's just keep it to the level we showed at the physical quirk evaluation!'Lazuli nodded and ran forward, launching a volley of rapid kicks at him, followed by some punches. Jerren blocked them all, dodged the punches, jumped back and started shooting ki blasts at her. She ducked and dodged, while moving closer and closer to him.

As she did, Jerren stopped shooting ki blasts, focused it more in his muscles and started exchanging blows with her. Pretty much a slug fest, punching, kicking, blocking, parrying and dodging. Normally, when they went all out, they were pretty much equals. And now, as they were holding back, they were still relatively equals. Except that Jerren could shoot out ki blasts. But, just because Lazuli could not use ki to blast her opponent, she could use it within her body to increase her strength further, without having to show burning aura outside her body, like Jerren did. And, as she was an android, she would never run out of ki. Jerren on the other hand would. However, if they held back as much as they did now, that wouldn't happen in a few hours.

But as their fight continued, Mina made her way to Jirou, who had already hooked up her earphone jacks to the speakers on her boots. She was ready to launch the sound of her amplified heartbeat at the first person to enter the room. Mina took a deep breath, filled both her palms with acid, jumped by the opening and swung both her hands at Jirou, before hiding behind the other side of the opening. Jirou had seen her and launched her amplified heartbeat at Mina, but had missed, while Mina's attack had hit.

As Mina looked around the corner, she noticed her acid had hit the speakers on Jirou's boots and quickly ran into the room, spraying some more acid toward Jirou's boots, who quickly stepped away and dodged, giving Mina the time to jump toward the weapon and touch it.

As All Might saw this, he announced, 'the hero team has won! all fighting stops now.' Lazuli and Jerren, who had moved their fight out of a hallway and into a bigger room, had really been going at it, having increased their output of power ever so slightly. But, as they heard the announcement, they both stopped fighting and Lazuli cracked a small smile, 'congratulations on winning; hero.' Jerren chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

As the four of them left the building, the next two students who would play the villains, Uraraka and Tokoyami, entered the building. And as they got back to the monitor room, the team of heroes, Momo and Midoriya left to show what they could do. Having finished their own test, they continued to watch all the others. But they also watched All Might. His power might be what they had been looking for. Though it seemed to fluctuate; from close to their full power to just as strong, to weaker. And, as the last four people finished, All Might greeted his class with a smile, before dashing off at high speed, before his presence of power suddenly completely disappeared.

As the students went to get dressed in their uniforms again, Lazuli remembered her talk with Jirou and noticed her occasionally looking her way. With what she had heard and said, she couldn't risk her cover being blown so soon. As such, she should try to not talk to Jerren at school, maybe distance herself from him. They would be able to talk plenty at home. She would have to tell him this, so he could also play along with this scenario.

On their way back to class, for hero basic training; informatics, she told him this in whispers, while Kirishima and Sato were talking loudly. And she made sure that Jirou wasn't close enough to eavesdrop again. Luckily she was distracted by Mineta who was making some pervy remarks about some of the girls hero outfits; excluding her for some reason. Lazuli did not know why, but Jirou seemed a bit bothered by the fact she got skipped; as if she wasn't attractive.

As school ended, Lazuli left first, without Jerren, so it wouldn't be discovered by others. If they were seen heading in the same direction, it could be assumed that they lived close together. But if they were followed, it would be discovered they lived together. Such rumors and facts exposed could hinder their mission. So she went home alone. She took a shortcut through the park, when she suddenly ran into Brianne, who stood on the middle of the path, looking angrily at her. And as Lazuli stopped, Sanka Ku and Su Roas stepped out from the bushes behind her. Brianne scowled, 'you thought you had put me down before huh? In the presence of your entire class; thinking you were cool, trying to obstruct my goal of finding a man. Well, now the roles are reversed; you're outnumbered! And while I don't know what your relation with Jerren is; girlfriend, friend, classmate, or childhood friend or sweetheart: I am shutting it down!'

Lazuli smirked, 'you think, just because it's three on one, you can take me? And you would use your quirk outside of school? Wouldn't that make you villains?' Brianne scoffed, 'hah, heroes, villains, quirks; who cares? We don't even have quirks. We're not from here, but from universe 2. and to make sure you understand your place; beneath me! We'll teach you a lesson!'

at that moment, all three girls said in unison; 'Formation!' Brianne started glowing pink, Sanka Ku started glowing blue and Su Roas started glowing yellow, while each of them said their name in a stuttering and repeating way. When the light faded, each of the girls had changed. Their skin color was now teal, Brianne still wore the same outfit, but with a tight hood around her head. But she was now fat. Sanka Ku had gained a blue tail, a dark mask, her hair was now blue and she wore a dark skin tight uniform. And Su Roas seemed to wear a yellow martial arts uniform, while wearing a form of purple hat.

Lazuli stood dumbfounded for a moment, before starting to laugh, 'you girls look ridiculous! And Brianne; why would you ever use such a useless transformation when it makes you as fat and ugly as a pig?!' this was the wrong time and place and the wrong person to say this too. Brianne had already been angry and now!

Brianne launched forward, punching Lazuli in the gut with far more force than she had expected, launching her backwards, where she was kicked in the back by both Sanka Ku and Su Roas, who were also far stronger than expected. The next few minutes, while Lazuli tried to defend herself, she got pummeled by Su Roas, scratched and slashed by Sanka Ku and blasted with ki attacks and punched by Brianne. After five minutes, Lazuli collapsed onto the ground, before Brianne put her foot on Lazuli's head, 'this, this is where you belong; under my heel!' she pulled her foot back and nodded at the other two girls, who picked up Lazuli, while all three of them transformed back into their normal forms. Brianned pulled out a devise and pressed a button on it, opening a gateway back to universe 2.

just than, as the other two girls carried Lazuli through the portal, Brianne turned around with a smile, seeing Jerren approaching. She smiled at him, 'ah, Jerren right on time my dear. As you see, we have taken custody of Lazuli here and we're planning to take her back home to our dimension; universe 2. now, tomorrow I will come back, to hear your answer; be my boyfriend and live with me in universe 2. or else; you'll never see Lazuli again! See you tomorrow; hero.' she stepped backwards through the portal, which closed as she entered it, completely removing her, the other girls and Lazuli from sight and senses.

Jerren stood frozen, completely shocked at what had just happened. Brianne and her friends had revealed themselves to be from universe 2. they had fought, defeated and kidnapped Lazuli and now he had to deal with an ultimatum! Be Brianne's boyfriend, or never see Lazuli again. What now?

 **Universe 2**

Jerren stood frozen, looking at the place where the portal had been mere moments ago. He had seen how Lazuli had been carried through the portal, which, surprisingly, lead to another universe. This meant that Brianne and her two friends were also from another universe. And Brianne's ultimatum,... all this info in such a short time, it was difficult to process it all in such a short time. But one thing was for sure; he had lost his partner! He had lost Lazuli! And he wouldn't get her back unless he became Brianne's boyfriend! But, what mattered most to him right now; Lazuli.

He fell to his knees, screaming her name out loud! Feeling sad, having lost someone who was important to him over such a stupid reason!

It seemed, his scream had been heard. Asui, Uraraka and Jirou, three of his classmates, who were on their way home, having walked by Midoriya and Bakugo a while ago, now seeing Jerren kneeling on the ground and having heard him yell Lazuli's name, they knew something was wrong.

Uraraka and Asui reached him first, kneeling down by him, with Uraraka asking, 'what happened? Did something happen to Lazuli?' Asui nodded, 'we heard you screaming her name.' Jirou, who had stood behind Asui and Uraraka, nodded, 'yeah, but I don't see her anywhere.' Jerren nodded, 'Lazuli,... she was ambushed, than attacked,... and than taken away; kidnapped.' the three girls looked at each other, before Asui asked, 'by who?' Jerren looked up at them, 'by that girl Brianne and her two friends. The three girls from class 1-b whom Lazuli roasted in class today.'

Jirou nodded, 'so, do you know where they have taken her?' Uraraka nodded, 'yeah, I am surprised you haven't gone after them; as fast as you are.' Jerren frowned and stood up, 'I don't know okay. By the time I got here, some sort of portal was open through which they walked, while that Brianne girl mocked Lazuli and me. The portal closed before I could get to it. They could be who knows where! And if a portal is not one of their quirks, maybe they had help from others!'

Jirou nodded, 'I understand. Well, we'll go back to school and inform our teachers mister Aizawa and mister Sekijirou, who's the mentor of class 1-b. They can inform other heor agencies to be on the lookout for those girls and Lazuli.' Jerren nodded, the frown on his face deepening, yeah, you do that. In the mean time I am going to think of places they might have gone. I'll let the teachers know if I think of something!' having said that, he walked away.

Asui, Uraraka and Jirou looked at him as he walked away, before the three of them walked back to school to inform the teachers about what happened. Thinking that Jerren was in such a bad mood because Lazuli was not only his fellow transfer student from the same school, but also a close friend of his. And, as a hero, or hero in training, being unable to rescue someone, while being mocked for it by a villain; something like that really stung.

And while it wasn't all that hero villain business for Jerren, that was the gist of it. He had lost Lazuli, a close friend and comrade, his partner, to a villain who had pretended to be a hero in training, similar to him and Lazuli. But why come all the way from universe 2 to,... whichever universe this was, to find a boyfriend? And why choose him? And why the ultimatum?! That Brianne, her acts had really angered Jerren. She would return tomorrow. He would need to have a plan! A plan that would make sure he got Lazuli back, so they could continue their mission, while also making sure Brianne's plan was stopped and she wouldn't do this again. For a moment he thought about asking head quarters for help. But even if he called them now, the quickest time someone could come to help was two weeks at the earliest and Brianne would come for his answer tomorrow! He would have to do this by himself!

The next morning, as all students went into the school, he remained outside the walls of the school, around the corner actually, where he didn't stand out too much. He saw all his classmates go into the building and waited for the final bell to ring; class would start soon. And just as he thought that, as he turned around, he saw the same portal he had seen yesterday open up again. Brianne stepped through it and was followed by Sanka Ku and Su Roas. Brianne smiled, 'ah, you seem to have waited for me. So, I guess you have made your choice.'

Jerren frowned, 'first of all, I want to know if Lazuli is alright.' Brianne sighed and nodded, 'yes, the blondie is alright. Since I knew you wouldn't come with me if she wasn't. Now, follow us to universe 2; your new home from today; boyfriend!' Jerren stepped forward, through the portal, where Brianne hooked arms with him and the other two followed after them, while the portal closed behind them.

Meanwhile, Asui and Uraraka had noticed Jerren's empty seat, while the other classmates had also noticed this, they also saw that Lazuli's seat was empty. While the teachers knew about her abduction, the other students had not been informed yet. Their first class; home room, was about to start. And shortly after that, they would head to the USJ for another training session.

Jirou, seeing Jerren was missing, made her more suspicious than before. Putting the pieces together of Lazuli and Jerren acting strange and talking about a mission and Lazuli telling her to back off, being unworthy, now Lazuli being kidnapped and him missing. He had told them he didn't know where Lazuli had been taken, but she now thought that was a lie; he knew where she had been taken, but didn't want to tell them. He either didn't want them to get involved in their mission's business, or he wanted to be the hero that rescued her. Or both!

In universe 2; Jerren and Brianne stood on a sort of floating pedestal that went through the streets, with many people on the sidelines cheering for the two of them, while many cameras were aimed at them from many angles. And their faces showed up together on many large screens on buildings. Brianne explained, 'yesterday, on the news, I explained that today was possibly the day I would finally choose a boyfriend. I am a sort of idol in my universe, you see? An idol, a symbol of love. So, naturally, just about everyone in my universe would wonder who my beloved is. And I have chosen you.'

Jerren gave her a cold look, 'why should I care?' Brianne looked a little hurt, 'don't you get it? You should feel honored! The entire city showed up for this event. We are currently live on every civilized planet in all of universe two. Out of all the men I could have chosen, I chose someone from another universe; you! Do you realize how special that makes you?' Jerren shrugged, 'and yet you had to blackmail me into this position!' Brianne frowned, before looking at the camera, smiling and waving, before glancing over at him, 'anyway, you're here now, you'll become my boyfriend, or you know what happens to poor Lazuli. Now, look around,... and would it kill you to smile?!' Jerren's mouth corners rose up in a cramped manner and he gave a somewhat crooked and dark smile, 'maybe!'

as the floating pedestal moved through the city, Sanka Ku and Su Roas, who stood behind Jerren and Brianne, explained that they were going to the center of the city, where Brianne lived. A special scene had already been made there, to enhance the romantic lovey-dovey mood. And there, in front of everyone and all the cameras, for all of universe 2 to see, he; Jerren, would declare his love for Brianne!

As they reached the center, the pedestal landed before a stage, where pink flower petals were softly floating and swaying in the air. There was a large red heart in the middle of the stage, made of flower bouquets, while seven people stood around on the stage, throwing glitter, flower petals and little small hearts, while soft romantic music was playing. The entire crowd became silent, as Brianne and Jerren stepped off of their pedestal and walked toward the large heart.

As he looked at the seven other people on the stage, he saw and older yellow man in a red suit, with a large white mustache, wearing a badge with his name; Zarbuto. A bald orange guy with pointy ears, blue eyes and a green orb on his forehead. The badge on his blue pants had the name; Rabanra, on it. Another bald guy, with a pink skin color and lighter spots over his head, he wore a white shirt and red pants, with a badge that held the name; Jimeze. A slender woman with light gray skin, light blue hair in a pony tail, golden eyes a purple dress for the occasion and her name; Vikal. A big muscular guy wearing yellow armor over his blue skin, while wearing a purple robe over his armor, his name; Zirloin,... a name that reminded Jerren of meat; sirloin. The last two seemed a tad out of place; a green lizard like guy with long thick orange hair; Hermila. And a plump, fat red plum like guy; Prum.

But than he saw her; Lazuli. She sat, tied to a chair by special bonds, while wearing a gag to keep her quiet. She sat behind the large heart, having a front row seat to the event that would unfold before her eyes. Jerren now knew his surroundings and the ten opponents that would be around them. Decision time had been hours ago and he wouldn't go back on his choice, whether he would come to regret it or not!

He and Brianne now stood face to face in front of the heart and all the cameras were aimed at them, because this was the big moment which everyone had waited for. Brianne smiled and took both of Jerren's hands in her own, shortly glancing at Lazuli with a smug victorious smile, before looking back at Jerren with a lovely expression, before asking the big question, for the big moment, 'Jerren; do you love me?' she fluttered her eye lashes at him, but Jerren still didn't smile and he pulled his hands back, 'no!'

he turned toward Lazuli, shooting out several controlled ki blasts, cutting her bonds and destroying the chair. Lazuli jumped off of it and pulled the gag off her mouth, before landing by Jerren with a small smile, 'thanks. But what took you so long?' Jerren smiled, 'I had to play by this crazy chick's rules in order to get to you. But hey, I am here now!'

the romantic music ended and all the flowers, glitters and hearts dropped to the ground. And the ten others on the stage surrounded them, all of them angry, except for Brianne. She was absolutely LIVID!

This was supposed to be her grand moment, where she would show her love to her entire universe! But not only had she been rejected by the guy she had chosen, she had been rejected in front of everyone present and everyone who was at home watching! And what's more; as he rejected her, he had freed his friend, a female friend. This made it look like she had been dumped for another girl! This would not stand!

Jerren looked at her, 'what, did you think you would have your way, just because you have a pretty face?! You kidnapped my friend, you manipulated me to come here and choose you as my girlfriend, or I would never see Lazuli again. That's blackmail; meaning you have an ugly personality!' Brianne was about to reply, when she suddenly heard the crowd whisper and she noticed that all the cameras were still on and aimed at her and Jerren; her plan had been exposed and she had just been insulted in front of her entire universe!

She screamed in anger; 'enough! These two are without any love! They are not allowed to remain here! Everyone; take them down!' the other nine nodded and launched at Jerren and Lazuli. The two jumped aside and Lazuli cracked a small smile, 'last time it was three on one in a park! Now let's see how you like your odds when I have backup!'

the group of fighters split up, all going after one of them. The girls; Brianne, Sanka Ku, Su Roas and Vikal attacked Lazuli, while the other six guys went after Jerren. The two bashed the others off them and kept them at a distance with some powerful ki blasts and Lazuli had an edge in this regard, as she never ran out; she continued blasting all her opponents. But during the fight, both Jerren and Lazuli had the same target; Brianne! Or more precise, her pocket. She still had the devise on her that would create a portal to their own universe. Jerren had not seen her change anything on it since he had gotten it, so he would get it, press the button and go home!

Lazuli increased the intensity of her blasts and the speed at which she launched them, keeping all the women off of her, while also hitting some of them, as well as some of the men in their backs. And Jerren used this opportunity to knock those who had been hit out of the sky, with as a result he had less opponents to deal with.

Brianne had had enough of this fight and called Sanka Ku and Su Roas to her, while Lazuli knocked Vikal out with a volley of ki blasts, combining their power, creating a large black heart above them. But this was a mistake! Jerren appeared behind them in a flash and shot down Sanka Ku and Su Roas, before grabbing Lazuli by her wrists, 'right pocket!' Lazuli nodded, shot up, grabbed in the mentioned pocket, before kneeing Brianne in the stomach, pulling out the devise, before Jerren kicked her down to the ground.

Lazuli and Jerren quickly went through the portal, arriving back in their own dimension, at the same spot where Brianne had picked up Jerren, right outside of the school. Lazuli crushed the devise in her hand and the portal closed. Hopefully that was the only devise of its kind. And if there were more, Brianne would probably no return, as she had been dumped and humiliated by both Jerren and Lazuli. She looked at Jerren and now honestly smiled, 'thanks for saving me Jerren, being stuck with her all that; it was a nightmare!'

 **To be continued ...**


	2. USJ

**Trouble**

Jerren and Lazuli walked into the school, happy to be done with Brianne and hoping to continue their mission without any trouble; enter mister Aizawa. As the two entered the classroom of class 1-a, the entire class was dumbfounded, seeing those two just waltzing in. mister Aizawa gave both of them a cold look and his hair was starting to wave slightly, without there being any wind in the room. His eyes went from Jerren to Lazuli and back again, before asking, 'what happened?'

Jerren tried to shrug it off, simply stating, 'I managed to track down where Brianne and her gang had taken Lazuli, I went there, chased them off and saved her. Simple hero work.' Aizawa's hair started to wave around some more and a glimmer could be seen in both his eyes, while some veins started pulsing around his temples, 'so, you're telling me that you, a transfer student, went out and used his quirk to harm others, without having an official hero license?' Jerren realized he should have phrased it differently, but now the damage had been done and he nodded.

Mister Aizawa's hair now fully stood up and his eyes turned red. And while neither of them had any quirks his quirk could turn off, both of them did feel intimidated by his deadly stare, mixed with his anger, as he said, 'that's against the law! You behaved no different than a villain! Using your quirk to hurt someone, even if your goal was to safe someone, without the full knowledge and authority of a Hero, you are not allowed to do that!'

both Jerren and Lazuli bowed their heads, apologizing together, 'I'm sorry.' mister Aizawa's hair went down and his eyes regained their normal dark color, before he sighed, 'I can't really blame you Lazuli, since you were attacked and used your quirk to defend yourself. I will simply give you a warning. Jerren, on the other hand! He actively sought them out to fight. In order to save you, but still. He gets a warning to not do that as well, along with a week of detention! Be glad I don't call the American U.A. to let them know what happened. From now on, no more using your quirks outside of school grounds' Both of them nodded and as things seemed to have blown over, they went to their seats and class continued.

While in the back of class, while some fellow students looked at them and mister Aizawa looked at them from time to time, while also paying attention to the lesson, somewhat, they were also brainstorming on what they would do now. They imagined their fellow students would want to know what happened and likely Mina and Ashido, if not Kaminari and Sero would start asking questions the moment class was over; they would need a story. But more importantly, they could see mister Aizawa taking them with him after class, maybe to the principle, than have them explain the full story. They would need to be able to tell a story the other could corroborate.

So, using a bit more of their full power, they wrote notes and passed them to the other at high speed, while also taking class notes at normal speed, so they wouldn't look suspicious at all. They were coming up with a time and place, since Jerren had already laid some ground work this morning when he had been on his way to school. Going to an abandoned building, blasting the place with some ki attacks, smashing, bashing and crashing some walls, while also leaving a chair with some iron cable ropes. Exchanging the address and the scene of three on one until he had freed her, chasing them away. Eventually they had completed their story, softly repeated it in their minds, while focusing on class work.

And indeed, after class mister Aizawa told them to follow him, he called up some other teachers, like class 1-b's homeroom teacher, All-Might, the school nurse Recovery Girl and principle Nezu. The latter they found interesting, as he was some sort of animal. A large mouse, a dog, a tiny bear, maybe a weasel? But his quirk made him smarter than humans. The look the two of them gave each other said it all; he might be a candidate for recruitment to their cause.

As they were asked what had happened, Jerren and Lazuli explained the story they had come up with; Jerren had gone looking for Lazuli's ki. Since he could use his own in his body, he could track hers. This is how he found her tied up in a building, with Brianne and her cronies using their quirks on her. Because of her android body quirk, they hadn't managed to do all that much damage to her, but it was still annoying. They explained the fight and how the three of them finally escaped, using the same portal as before. The teachers believed them and now the only thing the wondered about; who had helped those three. For none of them had a portal quirk.

But with this said and done, the two were allowed to go back to class and they continued studying. After the next lesson ended and the teacher left, like they had expected, Mina, Ashido, Kirishima and Sero began asking them questions as to what had happened. And the rest of the class also listened as they gave the same explanation they had given to the teachers, though a bit shorter, as the next teacher would come soon to teach their next class.

As school ended that day, Jerren and Lazuli now had a good reason to indeed not walk home together, since Jerren had detention.

The next day, a lot of news crews had gathered around the school entrance and many students were spoken to, but mostly students from class 1-a and 1-b, as those were the main hero classes. How the press had found out about that was a question for another time, as all the media were asking about All-Might, the symbol of peace and justice and the number 1 hero in the world. What was he like as a teacher? As Jerren and Lazuli walked by, the media flocked to them right away and bombarded them with questions about All-Might. They quickly became quiet as Lazuli's ice cold glare froze their speech in their verbal tracks and as Jerren and Lazuli walked through the entrance, Jerren added, 'Journalists are abominations! No sense for other people's privacy!' they left some shocked reporters behind.

As they got to class, they expected it to be like normal, following classes while they scanned the school for possible candidates to help them. So far they had scanned all their teachers and only three seemed to really be capable of helping out. All-Might as a front line tank. Principle Nezu as a strategist. And Recovery Girl as a medic. But as Aizawa entered class, with his usual nonchalant dramatic flare he let them know; they had to choose a class representative. A lot of people wanted to be class rep, so Iida proposed that they would go and vote; majority rule.

Jerren and Lazuli had only been here for a few days, so they knew they wouldn't be getting offers and the way the others had been talking, they were likely to vote for themselves. So, they would choose someone else. Who in this class had the most potential to be the greatest hero? They both looked toward the green messy hair of Midoriya and voted for him. The reason they chose him for his quirk, abilities and potential; because they didn't know him or anyone else all that personally yet. So, this was the best option.

So, in the end, when all the votes were counted, Lazuli, Jerren, Iida, Uraraka and Todoroki had 0 votes. Many of the others had only 1 vote, Momo Yaoyorozu had 2 votes and Izuku Midoriya had 5 votes. This enraged Bakugo, who could not accept for some reason that Midoriya had been made over class rep. This lead to someone commenting on no one choosing him with his explosive temper, to which he proved their point by lashing out verbally against them. Midoriya was shaking, a nervous wreck in front of the class with his new position, with Yaoyorozu as his deputy.

During the lunch break, as the two went by scanning students they hadn't screened yet, they over heard that Iida had voted for Midoriya and they had a suspicion that Uraraka had also voted for him. Iida because he respected Midoriya for his heroic spirit and ability. And Uraraka because she admired him and his goal; to be the number 1 hero. Those two had chosen because of actual reasons; but they had known him longer than the two of them.

Jirou, who had kept an eye on the two since they had come back to class, seeing them sit together during lunch, wanted to go and talk to them about what had really happened, but just as she walked forward, alarms started ringing and all the students started to panic. Everyone started trying to leave, but all at once, through one exit; everyone got blocked. From third years they heard these alarms only sounded when there were intruders on the campus grounds. And they had only heard it from third years before them, as it had never heard the alarm in all 3 years they had been here!

Jerren and Lazuli looked at each other, while they were stuck in the crowd. Neither of them had noticed this intruder, but they had been busy scanning students for their cause. And a quick scan through the building only revealed that about all students were panicking. But it also revealed a lot of people outside. And as they looked out the window, they saw the Media had trespassed on school grounds. But just as they saw this, Iida was send spinning and flying over everyone's heads, landing on the sign of the emergency exit in that exact character pose, drawing everyone's attention by loudly and clearly telling everyone it was only the media that had gotten in and that the teachers were handling it.

After lunch break was over and the media had been evicted from the school grounds, everything having gone back to normal, the students returned to their classes. And Midoriya had an announcement, that he wished to appoint Iida as the class rep, with himself stepping down. Mister Aizawa didn't really care who was class rep and Iida gladly took the position. Midoriya seemed to be happy to not have that responsibility, Iida seemed glad to have it and Momo seemed a bit irritated that someone with 0 votes got the title of class rep before her. Jerren and Lazuli calmly watched all of this happen, while the rest of the class accepted it and some of the boys called their new class rep; emergency exit Iida.

Jiro, who had wanted to ask Jerren and Lazuli for the truth, had lost her chance, as she didn't want to draw the entire class's attention to herself by calling Jerren and Lazuli out on their talk of a mission. But as school ended, Lazuli left and Jerren remained for his detention. And Jiro also went home, as she had to do some homework.

The next morning, after the normal morning classes were over, mister Aizawa lead his class outside and to a bus, where Iida tried to take charge and have them sit in the bus according to their student number. But the layout of the bus was different from what he had thought and everyone pretty much sat where they wanted to. All they knew was they were going to a location where they would train for rescue missions and that it was a relatively new location.

Some of the students had wondered if Jerren and Lazuli would be okay, ready for some action after what they had been through recently, but it seemed they were tougher than the others had thought. And while Jerren and Lazuli sat and looked at their surroundings, when Jiro came to sit with them, while all the others were focusing on whose quirks were hero material and the two who stood out were Bakugou and Todoroki. Though the temper of the former was awakened when he was called out on his temper, which would not make him popular, followed by some more insults being thrown his way.

As Jiro looked at them, she frowned, 'so; where did you two really go when Lazuli was kidnapped?' Jerren blinked, 'I already told you. Just like I told the rest of our class and the teachers. Didn't you pay attention?' Jiro scowled at him, 'I did listen and it sounded like a made up story. So; I don't believe you.' Jerren sighed, 'why would you not believe us?' Jiro looked from Jerren to Lazuli and back, before answering, 'the two of you were talking about a mission before. Plus I have noticed you acting strange, all that looking around you seem to do during lunch break.'

Jerren frowned and looked out the window, while Lazuli answered, 'fine, if it means you stop butting into our personal space. Our school gave us a mission; to learn from All-Might's example, as well as scout the future heroes with the most potential. As Heroes can move to other countries, America wishes to know who they might be able to count on in the future. That's why I got irritated with Jerren when he seemed to be flirting with Brianne, instead of focusing on our mission.' Jiro nodded and also looked out the window. This explanation indeed sounded like it could be the truth.

As the bus stopped, they had arrived at a large dome. And inside was another Hero who was also a teacher. She wore a large wide space suit hero costume and her hero name; 13. Lazuli smiled at the number, remembering how she had been labeled when she had been made into an android. And behind 13 were many manufactured disaster areas, while 13 explained that they would be practicing rescue operations in different settings, while also explaining Aizawa's fitness quirk test and All-Might's battle simulation. Now the students knew what they could do, but should also be aware of how dangerous their powers could be, like hers; black hole.

As all of this happened and Aizawa stepped up to 13 to tell her something which he kept whispered, both Lazuli and Jerren sensed something weird happening in the middle of the dome and as they looked, a dark purple gate opened up, though it felt different from Brianne's portal. And walking in were a man covered in hands, a man covered in dark purple shadows, similar to the portal and a huge hulking beast man with a visible brain, followed by more people, who could only be villains.

 **Danger**

as the pros became aware of the invaders, they warned their students, telling them; they are villains. This spooked some of the students and, while far away, they could hear the man covered in hands saying something about All-Might and that he should have been here, since he had brought so many people who had wanted to meet him. Aizawa stepped forward, leaving it to 13 to get their students out of danger. Jerren and Lazuli, while more than capable of helping, followed 13 to the exit.

At the ceiling in the center of the dome, someone appeared. No one noticed her, not even Jerren and Lazuli, for this creature had a ki beyond the level they could sense. She had light blue skin, lavender eyes, white hair which she had put into a braid. A light blue halo hovered around her neck. Her attire consists of purple robes, a black cuirass, and a pink sash. She held a dark pink staff in her hand with a dark orb up top, with a light blue halo around it as well. She looked around at where she had arrived, before seeing the villains and potential heroes down below. A fight between good and evil; that's always something she, Kusu, liked to watch.

Jerren and Lazuli looked back and saw, while having sensed mister Aizawa's power to not be that high at all; his fighting skill and experience were on another level. The way he used his body as a weapon, his scarf as a capture weapon, together in combination with his quirk was very impressive. But just as they saw how he was busy dealing with a dozen villains all on his own, they noticed one of the three villains in the background had disappeared.

And as they sensed him, they looked forward and saw the man covered in purple flowing shadows appear before them. The shadow man spoke in a somewhat echoing voice, there is no escape for you. It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the league of villains. I know it's impolite, but we've decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides; isn't this a fitting place for All-Might, the symbol of peace, to take his last breath?! I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Aah well, in the end I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play.'

13 opened one of the finger tips of her suit, but than Bakugo and Kirishima jumped forward, attacking the villain in front of them. But as the smoke of Bakugo's explosion cleared, the shadow man was still there, 'you live up to your school's reputation. But you should be more careful children. Otherwise someone might get hurt!'

13 yelled at the two of them to get out of the way, but the shadow man made his move quicker, saying he would spread the students around the facility, where they would his comrades and their death! Spreading out his portal shadows over the group, catching almost everyone and sending them in differing numbers to differing locations of what would have been rescue scenarios.

Jerren ended up falling in the water, sensing Midoriya, Tsuyu and Mineta in the water as well, as well as a group of villains who likely had water quircks. While Tsuyu grabbed Midoriya and Mineta and pulled both of them onto a boat in the middle of the lake, Jerren swam a little longer, knocked three villains out of the water in a stair formation, before jumping out of the water and using them as stepping stones, kicking them back into the water, before landing on the boat as well.

Lazuli had been moved to the mountain side, along with Todoroki and, according to her senses, Hagakure was with them as well. Though she was invisible and leaving her shoes and gloves behind, she went to hide behind some rocks.

Kusu looked all around the USJ facility, sensing where everyone was send, both strong and weak heroes to be, with larger groups of villains ganging up on them. She knew her master had send her to this universe on an errand, but he knew how long it took to travel from one universe to another and that she would need some recharge time before returning. Not to mention the time it would take her to get what she came on this errand for. So, in the mean time, she could watch this battle, while hoping the heroes would win, of course.

Jerren, Midoriya, Tsuyu and Mineta gathered together on the boat, while about twenty five, if not more bad guys with water related quirks surrounded the boat, slowly closing in, but still keeping enough distance. Jerren saw this, as did Midoriya, both of them thinking the same thing; these villains didn't know the abilities of these students. Otherwise Tsuyu, with her frog quirk, would have been send to the burning building, not to a place with a lot of water. What they needed to do now; was know what the other's quirks could do and figure out a plan on how to defeat these bad guys and get out of here. Mineta turned on the waterworks, crying as he said they should wait for the real heroes to come and save them.

After explaining what their quirks could do; Midoriya able to strengthen his body to a dangerous amount. So much so that he would break his body if he did, so he resorts to just sending the force to small parts at a time. Tsuyu has all the abilities of a frog, climbing on surfaces, swimming quickly, stretching out her tongue and spitting out an acid mucus. Jerren told them; 'I can control and manifest my ki. It's similar to Midoriya, that I can strengthen my body. But I can also use it to allow myself to fly and shoot out blasts of ki. Though, when I use it all up, I am just a normal guy, with combat experience, who has to wait for his ki to build up again.' and Mineta, he could pop of the balls on his head, that stick to everything except him, as he bounces off of them. Though he started to cry again, lacking confidence in himself and his quirk.

After quickly forming a plan, especially after one of the villains in the water launched a large water attack that cut the boat in half, they jumped into action! Jerren jumped into the sky, flying, shooting ki blasts at the furthest enemies, getting them to come closer, before Midoriya jumped off of the boat and shot out a blast of pressure that created a sink hole in the water, before the hole started to draw in water to fill it up. Tsuyo jumped off the boat, carrying Mineta, who threw a lot of his sticky balls into the water. With all of this drawn in together, all the water villains were stuck together.

Tsuyu grabbed Midoriya with her tongue and the three of them landed in the water, before they carefully swum toward where mister Aizawa was fighting. Jerren looked toward mister Aizawa and noticed that his fighting power was slowly going down. But if he continued that way, he would likely take down all the villains, especially if he turned off their quirks, before he ran out of strength. He nodded and turned his eyes toward Lazuli and flew toward her.

Lazuli had dodged Todoroki's ice bursts, while knocking some villains down and out, while noticing how Hagakure was out of the line of danger. But as she watched Todoroki fight, she knew one side of his body could use ice and the other fire; but he was only using his ice. Though in this situation she could understand. Wanting to be a hero, he didn't want to kill anyone. And freezing someone was more effective in that regard than using his flames to burn them. Sure, freezing could hurt someone, but burn wounds could be worse. Though; in the end, both could lead to death. Either way; he had an immense amount of potential to help them.

Just as she thought this, Jerren landed next to her and Todoroki, 'hey guys, I just discovered something. These villains; they don't know what our quirks are. Except for the teachers, of course.' he explained the situation of Tsuyu being send to the shipwreck zone. Todoroki nodded, 'thanks, that's useful info. Now, for what that portal guy said, about All-Might,...' a villain that tried to attack him from behind got frozen completely except for his head, 'I guess we can ask you what your plan is. Staying encased in ice like that might get you frostbite. Though since I want to be a hero, I suppose I'll keep you alive. If you answer my questions!'

the villain nodded and answered their questions; how were their communications being blocked, how did they know that All-Might should have been at the USJ today and what was their plan on taking him down. His answers; an electric quirk blocked their communications, as well as all the alarms in this place. With the press getting in yesterday, Tomura had gone into the school and found the info before getting out with the press he had let in. and to defeat All-Might they would use the biggest most muscular villain, the one with a bird face and the brain coming out of his head.

Todoroki nodded, placed his left hand on the ice and thawed the villain out, as well as all the other villains he had frozen so far, followed quickly by Jerren and Lazuli knocking them out, before Lazuli looked over to the entrance. Jerren had sensed it too; 13's energy was going down quickly. She had been seriously injured. And with the teacher out of commission meant the other students were in danger. Todoroki saw the two of them looking and he too saw 13 had collapsed. Lazuli looked at the boys, 'I'll go back up the others as best I can. Can you guys deal with this situation here?' the boys nodded and Lazuli dashed of toward 13 and her fellow students.

Todoroki looked around at the defeated villains, before looking down at mister Aizawa, who was now fighting the villain covered in hands, with the big brain guy closing in. he looked back at Jerren, 'it looks like these guys won't be getting up any time soon. I am going to help down there as best I can. Hope you don't mind taking care of things here.' Jerren nodded and watched as Todoroki ran down the hill.

He looked over to a rock and smiled, 'okay Hagakure, you can come out now.' a voice out of nowhere replied, 'you knew I was here?' Jerren nodded as he pulled a long rolled up piece of string from his uniform, 'my ki quirk also allows me to sense the ki of others. Even if they cannot use their own ki. This is how I knew you were there. Would you mind helping me with tying these guys hands behind their back, as well as their ankles. Simply wrap it around, attach it to the rest of the string and it will attach and detach, allowing you to tie up the next guy.' Hagakure put her gloves and shoes on again and took the string, 'sure thing.' he took out some more string and helped her with tying up the villains.

Lazuli arrived at 13's side and watched how the portal shadow guy was still blocking everyone's path, but also heard the plan. Since Iida was the fastest one here, the plan was to get him to the door, so he could get out and get help. But how would they get by someone who could transport anything he touched? Lazuli cracked a small smile, before smashing the ground they were standing on, before pulling up some rocks and tossing them to the villain. This, along with the smoke her smash had produced blocked his vision. Satou and Shoji followed her example, also pulling up large rocks and tossing them at him.

However, the dust was quickly dispersed by him and the rocks were dropped down on them from above, though Lazuli kicked them out of the way. Iida had now reached the door and was opening it. The villain turned around and launched at him. But as he did, as he stretched his shadows too thin, a piece of neck armor could be seen. And Uraraka grabbed it, using her 0 gravity quirk, making it more difficult for him to get at Iida. Sero shot tape at the armor and pulled it back, before giving it to Sato, who spun it around and she shadows were spun around with it, giving Iida all the time he needed to open the door and run outside. Soon enough he would come back with reinforcements against these villains.

Jerren looked at the door and smiled, 'looks like our class rep is out. Soon enough the pros will come to help us.' Hagakure jumped up and cheered with joy. He smiled too, but than he felt it, as if he screamed out in pain in his ears. Mister Aizawa's energy was dropping quick and as he looked, the big brain guy was busy pummeling and breaking him. Even when mister Aizawa turned off the monster's quirk, it still continued breaking him. He couldn't allow this act of sadistic torment!

He dashed off, right as the shadow guy returned, telling the man with the hands they had failed. He said it was game over, time to go home, but not before wounding the symbol of hope's pride by killing some of his students! He turned to Midoriya, Tsuyu and Mineta, but as he touched Tsuy, mister Aizawa turned off his quirk with the last bit of his concious might, before the beats, Noumu, knocked his face to the ground, knocking him out.

The hand covered man, Tomura Shigaraki, turned his attention back to Tsuyu, stretching out his hands with his disintegration quirk. Midoriya jumped out of the water, attacking him, but Noumu stepped in the way. But just at that moment, Jerren arrived, having charged his leg with Ki and with a fully powered kick, backed up by his flying speed, kicked Noumu so hard against the side of his head, the great beast was knocked off the ground, over the plaza before landing and creating a deep crater.

And with Noumu kicked out of the way, Tomura stood shocked that anyone had been able to knock his Noumu to the ground. And with no Noumu in the way, nothing blocked Midoriya's punch, which hit him square in his left ribs, before a powerful shockwave followed and knocked him against a tree.

 **Battle conclusion**

At that moment, the entrance door was blown off its hinges by a powerful blow. And while both Jerren and Lazuli could sense who it was, lazuli could also see him. All-Might had arrived. But this time, he was not smiling. An angry scowl rested on his face and his energy burned intensely, as he walked by his students, 'I couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong when Aizawa and 13 didn't answer my calls. So I hurried over, running into young Iida along the way. He told me of the villainy at work here. Have no fear students! Because I AM HERE!' he tore of his tie and his anger seemed to intensify, it being aimed at the villains.

At this point, some of the villains mister Aizawa had knocked out were starting to wake up, seeing All-Might had arrived. Some were a bit scared and intimidated by how big and buff the guy was. But others saw this as their chance to take him down. This moment was cut short, really short, by All-Might himself. In the blink of an eye all the villains were knocked out and to the ground again and he had reached mister Aizawa, gently picking him up, before seeing Tsuyu and Mineta in the water and Midoriya and Jerren who had both just knocked down a villain on their own. Even so, he dashed by all of them, pulling them away from danger.

As they were safe, for now, Jerren told All-Might about the villains they had faced so far, the location and the fact these villains had come here to kill him specifically, meaning it was likely they had brought something here to kill him. And as he explained this, Lazuli noticed something.

She saw Momo and Kyouko, with many villains lying on the ground around them, but one villain still standing and he held Kaminari hostage and seemed to threaten to kill him if they didn't do as he said! With 13 in good hands and her classmates in danger, she dashed of toward them, just as the guy raised his hand with an electrical charge to fry Kaminari. She grabbed his wrist from behind, before swinging herself around him, before kneeing him in the face, knocking him out and against the ground. Kaminari fell to his knees, seeming somewhat dazed, as if he didn't know what had happened.

Lazuli turned toward the girls, 'are you okay?' Momo sighed in relief, 'thanks to you we are. Thanks for saving us.' Kyouka nodded, somewhat avoiding looking Lazuli in the eyes, 'yes, what she said.' having found Lazuli suspicious and now being saved by her made this situation a tad awkward. Lazuli nodded, looking to the guy next to her, 'and you, you okay Kaminari?'

he stood hunched over, somewhat panting, before looking up with a dumb smile, raising both thumbs and slightly wiggling in his moves, 'yay!' Kyouka burst out laughing as she saw his reaction, as well as his dumb face. Momo smiled, 'that's what happens when he overuses his quirk; his electricity fries his brain.' Kaminari stumbled forward somewhat, shaking his thumbs up, still dizzily smiling, 'yay!' Kyouka continued laughing and Lazuli, turning her back to him and the other two girls, cracked a small smile, almost letting out a chuckle.

Back with All-Might, Jerren and Midoriya, with Tsuyu and Mineta having carried mister Aizawa to safety, Kurogiri appeared by Tomura, who lay curled up on the ground, covering his ribs, a few of which might be broken. Kurogiri helped him up and held him up. As the two talked about what had happened, that one kid kicking Noumu out of the way and the other breaking Tomura's ribs, Jerren focused on them, ready to this, not noticing how All-Might and Midoriya both looked at Midoriya's right arm, which was not broken, before both of them also focused on the villains before them, before Tomura called out, 'NOUMU!'

with a loud crash, the big brute jumped out of the concrete floor and landed in front of the other two villains. Jerren was surprised to see it back and as if nothing happened, 'how can that beast even be standing right now. The strength and ki I hit it with should have knocked it out for half a day!' Tomura chuckled through the pain, 'that won't work on Noumu. He was especially made to kill the likes of All-Might, having both shock absorption and a quick regeneration quirk, as well as natural strength on par with All-Might, he's like a punching bag that fights back. Any blow you hit it with is negated by shock absorption, any damage done will be healed automatically, all the while he keeps hitting back! So, thanks to coming to your own demise All-Might!'

Tomura laughed, while Noumu rushed forward. All-might charged back at the villain and hit it. But like Tomura had said, it had no effect. Even though Jerren could tell he had put a lot of strength into the attack. But something was strange. Now that he paid better attention to All-Might, he noticed he was only putting out half as much energy as before. Noumu tried to fight back, while All-Might dodged and kept on punching, but they continued to have no effect, only getting Noumu more riled up!

Having found the creature's speed and strength, All-Might moved behind the beast, grabbed it tight around its body, pulled it off the ground, performing a powerful suplex, planning to put Noumu into the ground! But instead, a warp gate appeared, on two spots, one letting All-Might's torso in, the other letting him and the other half of Noumu out. Noumu than grabbed All-Might by his side, squeezing so hard he actually made the hero bleed!

The other two villains discussed what to do now, with Kurogiri planning to shut his warp gate around All-Might and squeezing until he snaps in half. Preferring to not have blood inside his warp gates, but making an exception for the symbol of peace!

Jerren and Midoriya were prepared to rush forward, when a sudden ice flash went by both of them, freezing one of the two legs Noumu had managed to put on the ground and going by half his body and freezing the arm that had grabbed All-Might, without freezing the hero at all. Tomura and Kurogiri were surprised by Todoroki's appearance and action, before Kirishima jumped out, attacking Tomura, making him stumble backwards and fall. And as Kurogiri wanted to help him, an explosion to his neck armor knocked him to the ground. And with Bakugo sitting down on his neck armor and continuously launching small explosions, he kept him pinned.

All-Might used this distraction to his advantage, breaking out of Noumu's frozen grip and moving out of the warp gate, before backing off and calling his students to him. As they came, he told them to stay out of this now, as they didn't have their hero licenses yet. He was thankful for their help and they had done well. Now he would finish this fight!

Noumu's frozen body broke off of him and it pulled itself out of the warp gate as well, before collapsing on one leg, before regrowing the arm, the leg and the side it had lost and standing up again. Toumura, in quite a bit of pain due to Midoriya's earlier punch and now mentally and physically upset that none of his plans were working, told Noumu to attack again. He and Kurogiri planned to deal with the kids. But as All-Might and Noumu struck again, that plan was blown out of the water, as the force of the impacts caused shockwaves, which in turn created powerful gusts of wind!

Jerren and Lazuli, who was on her way over to help, both sensed something they had never encountered before! All-Might's power, which had been at half his power before, suddenly skyrocketed, than dropped again; punch after punch after punch! He kept pushing himself to go beyond his power, while he was clearly in a weakened state, making the two of them wonder how long he could keep that up before he himself went down!

During All-Might's beat down of Noumu, he exclaimed, 'he said your power was shock absorption, not nullification! That mean's there's a limit to how much you can take; RIGHT?!' All-Might seemed to increase the speed of his punches, but Noumu still got a punch on him, on the wound All-Might had. But he didn't give up yet! He kept on fighting, as he exclaimed; 'so, you were made to fight me big guy? If you can withstand me firing at 100% of my power; than I'll have to go beyond that AND FORCE YOU TO SURRENDER!'

even though All-Might's power had already skyrocketed, now it went even higher and the speed of his punches increased also, surpassing Noumu's ability of shock absorption and the students could hear the creature screech in pain. The healing could also not keep up with the relentless and merciless barrage of punches that created a small storm of wind within the dome. And as only a few people would be able to see, all those punches were targeting specific areas!

As All-Might continued to fight, he also continued exclaiming his believes, so his students could hear it; 'a true hero, will always find a way for justice to be served!' with a small bit of jumping, sky fighting and wrestling, All-Might tossed Noumu to the ground, creating a creater in the ground, five times the size of the crater Jerren had created when he had kicked Noumu at full speed and power.

As AllMight landed before Noumu, he finished, 'now for a lesson! You may have heard these words before; but I will teach you what they really mean! GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!' he delivered the most powerful punch of the entire fight to Noumu's solar plexus, before launching him into the sky and through the roof of the dome, higher into the sky and even through several layers of clouds; kilometers high. Had any human taken that punch, nothing would remain of them!

Kirishima, Bakugo and Todoroki all admired All-Might massive brute strength and the technique of beating Noumu, while Midoriya stood in awe. As the smoke cleared, All-Might emerged and he beat himself on the chest, 'I really have gotten weaker. Back in my hay day, 5 hits would have been enough to take that guy out. But today; it took more than 300 mighty blows!' Jerren stood in awe of that statement. If what All-Might was saying now was true, with such power and a difference of 295 punches, in his prime All-Might might have been the only one they would have needed to recruit to win their battle. And even being this strong now, no wonder he was this planet's symbold of peace and justice!

But just as he thought this, he noticed that All-Might's power was going down at an incredible rate. It was not like he was seriously injured like mister Aizawa and 13, but it seemed like him pushing his powers to the extend he had just showed was now lashing back at him. If it continued dropping at this rate, it would soon hit the area of 5% and below.

But while he could tell what was happening on the inside with his power, Kurogiri noticed All-Might was out of breath and while he tried to act tough and frighten them in surrendering or fleeing, instead Kurogiri and Tomura attacked. Lazuli and Jerren both quickly rushed to help All-Might, but surprising both of them, so did Midoriya, jumping in at full force, breaking both his legs, but still reading his arm for a smash!

Kurogiri reacted to this, creating a warp gate, which Tomura stuck his right hand through, with his disintegrating touch, his hand came out close to Midoriya, who couldn't stop in mid air. As both Jerren and Lazuli prepared to blasts both villains with their ki blasts, a bullet went through Tomura's hand, before also hitting his other arm and both of his legs. Combined with his broken ribs, he collapsed to the ground in pain. The other pro heroes had arrived and Snipe had taken aim and fired, while now the other pros started to take out the villains who were still awake, regaining consciousness and were still out for the count.

Kurogiri wanted to warp him and Tomura out of there, but as he tried, 13 opened the locks on all 5 of her fingers and with a focused target, tried to suck him away. But in her pain, she could not focus for long. But it had been long enough! Jerren dropped a ki charged round house kick against Kurogiri's neck armor, knocking him to the ground and out for the count, while Lazuli chopped Tomura against the neck, knocking him out. While it had started out chaotic, in the end; the heroes had beaten the villains!

At this point, Kusu appeared in front of them, applauding and cheering, 'yay, you did it! Good has vanquished evil. The heroes have beaten the villains. Oh that was such an amazing show! Congratulations! Oh this needs to be celebrated! And that can only be done in style and the only real style for a party of that size to celebrate good beating evil is back home!'

with everyone surprised at the appearance of this unexpected visitor, of whom Jerren and Lazuli couldn't sense the ki, she moved so fast they didn't even see her. And All-Might, Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugo and Kirishima only noticed where she was when she had lifted both Lazuli and Jerren over both her shoulders, created a portal with her staff, before flying through it.

This was such a strange moment. A long, chaotic and hard battle had been fought and won. The self proclaimed league of villains had been beaten; none of them had escaped,... except for Noumu perhaps, who had likely landed somewhere outside. All the chaos and villainy seemed to have been at an end and than suddenly this stranger drops in, for no other reason than to congratulate the heroes on their win, wanting to celebrate and to do so, she takes two of said heroes off the battle field and to who knows where that she called her home.

The heroes rounded up all the villains. Those who had dangerous quirks were put in specialized containment units so they couldn't use their quirks. And while most students were happy it was over and all heroes were happy everyone was safe, with only All-Might and Midoriya having suffered none threating injuries, the only concern was; where were the two transfer students.

As Jerren and Lazuli woke up, the were on a large plain with some sort of festive decorations around them, music sounding, tables with exquisite food and drinks on it stalled out and they didn't know where they were.

 **Interlude**

as Jerren and Lazuli were knocked out and taken through a portal by Kusu, Kurogiri woke up, realizing the situation they were in. but the heroes seemed to be distracted by something else. As he quickly glanced, he saw a small blue skinned girl take away the two troublesome students who had obstructed him and Tomura from escaping. But, with the heroes now distracted, he quickly jumped on top of Tomura, activating his warp quirk and just as the heroes noticed his movements, the two villains had escaped.

After this, all the students were brought outside, except for Midoriya, who had broken his legs. And All-Might was shielded from sight by Cementos, before he too was brought to recovery girl. As the students came outside, they all talked about what had happened; the battles they had been in, the villains they had faced. While this had been a scary and deadly situation, all of them had made it out relatively unscathed.

Aoyama, wanting to stand out, asked every group of students where they thought he had been, if they had missed him, but no one seemed to react to him. Only Tsuyu, as the last person asked, responded to humor him, 'where were you send?' he replied; 'that's a secret.' while he tried to take a flashy pose.

Many police showed up with capture vehicles, as about 70 villains had been captured. Most of these already had criminal records, but were only small time thugs. Not really what one would expect of a league of villains. But the catch of the day; Noumu. Some who had seen the huge beast fight would have thought capturing it would have been difficult, if not impossible except for All-Might. But, it had been chained and seemed very compliant, not resisting in the slightest.

Some of the students were worried about Midoriya, since he wasn't here. But those same students were also worried about Jerren and Lazuli. Jirou, hearing the two of them were missing, became somewhat suspicious of their sudden disappearance after such a hectic battle. And Tsuyu also found it strange.

Kirishima, the more talkative of him, Todoroki and Bakugo, explained what had happened; a small blue skinned white haired girl had suddenly showed up, just as the fight had ended, talking about good winning over evil, being all excited, saying this needed to be celebrated and wanting to do it at home, before moving with such speed, grabbing both of them, tossing both over one of her shoulders, before dashing through a portal and disappearing.

Jirou, having heard Brianne and her gang had used a portal, now hearing of another portal, found it strange. First Lazuli was kidnapped, now they were both kidnapped. But this person wanted to celebrate their victory with a party. That made no sense. That could have been done as a group, but she only took the two of them. Her suspicion, just put to rest, was awakened again. But this time, as she looked around, she could see the same concerned yet suspicious look in the eyes of Tsuyu and Shoji. Bakugo didn't really seem to care, probably thinking Jerren and Lazuli losers for being taken. Yet Todoroki, while remaining calm, seemed also focused on the situation. And some of the pros were also concerned about the two transfer students.

{Meanwhile, in the villain hide out}

Kurogiri and Shigaraki arrived. Both of them had been seriously hurt, especially Tomura; physically and emotionally. Shot wounds in his arms and legs, his ribs were broken and the punch of that kid might have damaged his lungs. The only reason he had managed to go on this long was the adrenaline pumping through his veins at the thought of possibly killing All-Might. Kurogiri wasn't as hurt as Tomura, but the hits he had taken on his neck armor,... if it hadn't been there, he might have broken his neck today.

Tomura cringed in pain, 'aaah, shot in both arms and legs,... broken ribs,... all those underlings wiped out. And even Noumu was beaten. We failed! And those kids were so strong! and;... the symbol of peace,... he,... he wasn't weakened,... at all! You were wrong master! SO WRONG!' he coughed up blood, having strained his damaged body by talking angrily.

His master's voice, which came from a computer with the words; "Only Sound" on them, replied, 'no, I wasn't. We just weren't as prepared as we should have been.' another man added, 'I agree. We underestimated them. Thankfully we failed under the cheap league of villains name, and not our own. And what about the creature that the master and I created? Where is Noumu?' the master joined in, 'yes; why is he not with you?'

Kurogiri replied, 'he was blown away.' the other man replied angrily; 'WHAT?' Kurogiri went on, 'it was All-Might's doing. Without coordinates to his precise location, I couldn't use my warp to bring him with us! We didn't have any time to search for him.' the other man replied, 'this is a travesty! And after all we did to make him as powerful as All-Might!' the master replied, 'well, I suppose I can't be helped. Unfortunately.'

Tomura piped up, still lying on the ground, 'power,... that reminds me. … there were two kids there! One,... one was strong enough,... to kick Noumu off the ground and,... wuite a distance away! And another,... who managed to break my ribs. The,... the latter one,... he tried to protect All-Might. He was just as fast as him!' the master seemed very intrigued when he replied, 'oh?' Tomura went on, 'if that kid, the other one and a girl hadn't gotten in our way,... we might have killed the symbol of peace! That brat! Those brats!'

his master replied, 'naturally you're upset. But this was not a futile mission. We've learned many things. Gather the villainous elite. Take all the time you need. I must remain hidden in the shadows. Which is why I need you to be my face. A symbol of your own. Tomura Shigaraki; next time you will show the world, that it should be afraid of you!'

{meanwhile, somewhere completely different}

Jerren and Lazuli walked around the festive decorated plain, watching the tables with much food on them, food which they hadn't seen before, same for the drinks. Music sounded and it seemed like they were at a party. But they didn't see anyone else here. As they looked at each other, they both confirmed what they and the other were thinking; sense where they are and how far they might be from their previous location.

They closed their eyes,... they sensed and sensed,... but they could only feel three unknown planets around them. When fully concentrating on sensing; that's how far they could go. But, this place was completely unknown to them. And as they stood there, both of them were startled by a young female voice, 'ah, you're up! Welcome! Now the party can begin.'

both opened their eyes, looked at where the voice had come from and saw the girl who had knocked them out and who had seemingly brought them here. But, like before; they could see her, but they didn't sense her energy at all. She smiled at them, walked by the tables, grabbed two glasses and gave both of them a glass and grabbed a glass herself, 'a toast; to the defeat of evil! To the victory of good; drink up!' while she had a swig of her drink, both Jerren and Lazuli looked at her in confusion, before Jerren asked, 'where are we? Why did you bring us here?'

she looked at him with a smile, 'this is universe 10, I took you from your universe and brought you here. The reason; I am hosting a party for heroes who fight for good and defeat evil. Which is what you have done. So, I invited you and brought you here.' Lazuli shook her head, 'that's kidnapping, as we didn't agree to go with you.' Jerren nodded, 'yeah, and you could have brought the party to us if you wanted to celebrate something.'

Lazuli added, 'who are you anyway? What are you?' the young lady nodded and bowed, 'oh, where are my manners. My name is Kusu. I am the angel attendant to lord Rumush; the god of destruction of universe 10. he too will be coming to the party and he had asked me to go get something he had never tasted before. So I went to universe 7 to grab this.' she pulled a bottle of cola from the orb on her staff, before putting it back.

Jerren and Lazuli looked at each other, before looking back at Kusu, before introducing themselves as jerren and Lazuli, before Jerren tried to talk some sense into her, 'look, we may have just won a battle, but you taking us away will have looked like kidnapping. Which, in the eyes of our classmates, will have made you look like the villain.' Kusu looked shocked and the music screeched and stopped.

A sudden voice suddenly asked, 'why did the music stop?' Jerren and Lazuli looked and found themselves staring at a humanoid pink elephant with a slender body, a big head, blue eyes and a short trunk. And just like Kusu, they couldn't sense his energy. He wore wide orange pants, a blue sash, brown boots, golden wrist and arm bands, as well as golden ankle bands around his boots a black strap around his shoulders with red stripes on them and a golden ear ring in his left ear.

Kusu brightened up, walked to him and shortly bowed, 'ah, lord Rumush. Sorry that the music stopped.' a wave of her staff later and the music started again. She put her staff down and pulled the bottle out again, 'as you asked, a drink you have never had before. I got it from the universe where I found these two heroes who had just triumphed over evil.' the elephant took the bottle and smiled, 'ah, now this is a nice honorific gift. I hope it's taste is to my liking.' Jerren looked at Lazuli, whispering, 'do you think that her shaking that staff also shook the cola?' Lazuli shrugged and both of them looked at the elephant man Rumush as he untwisted the bottle cap.

But it seemed the bottle was completely not shook within the staff, as the cola didn't shoot out. Rumush had a sip and smiled, 'ah, now that is an interesting taste.' he licked his lips before looking at the two party guests Kusu had brought, before frowning, 'you two do realize you're in the presence of a god of destruction, right? Show the proper etiquette.' Jerren and Lazuli looked at each other, before looking at Rumush and bowing, 'our apologies lord Rumush.' the elephant nodded, 'that's better.'

he walked over the party floor, sitting down on a table and grabbing some food, enjoying the music and food, while Lazuli walked to Kusu, 'excuse me Kusu, but; can you bring us back to our universe? Our classmates, teachers and friends are probably worried about us, with you suddenly having taken us.'

Kusu nodded, 'I can. And I will. Don't worry. We'll just have to wait for the party to end and lord Rumush to go to bed. After that, I will bring you back. The only times I may leave, or do things on my own is when lord Rumush says I am dismissed, or when he's asleep. Otherwise I do as he orders me.' Jerren nodded, finally tasting the drink he had been given, rather liking the flavor, 'so; how is it we can't sense either of your energies? Lazuli and I are pretty good at that, but we don't sense anything from you, yet you come across as someone powerful. How?'

Kusu smiled, 'well, your senses can't detect divinity, like me and lord Rumush. Though I could teach you how to sense it,... as well as reach a divine level of power yourself. It would make sure your heroic efforts could grow much greater than they are now.' Lazuli nodded, 'sounds good,... what's the catch?' Kusu smiled, 'all you have to do is promise to become a god of destruction and I will teach you all I know.' Jerren blinked a few times, before looking at Rumush and back at Kusu, 'that makes it sound like you, his angel attendant, are also his teacher and,... stronger than him?' Kusu nodded, 'yes.'

Lazuli cleared her throat and gestured Jerren to walk with him. He nodded and the two of them walked a small distance away from Kusu, who was beckoned by Rumush for some more treats, which she went to deliver to him. The two talked about the option that had been given to them. They could be trained by tis angel,... but to gain divine power could take long. And they still had their mission back in their own universe; to recruit the strong to their cause. But,... if they could gain divine energy from this training,... both of them would be so much more powerful than they were now. Maybe they wouldn't need to recruit the people of earth. This was a difficult decision. They should actually contact head quarters about this option,... but Kusu had made this offer now. She should probably also get an offer before they were returned home.

The two decided quickly and as they joined Kusu and her small party again, walking away from lord Rumush who was enjoying the food and especially the cola, they told her; they were interested in the training. But, they couldn't become a god of destruction before their mission in their own universe had been completed; they had to win that war. Kusu nodded, understanding, offering to train them in the weekends. Saying she could tell lord Rumush that their coming here was because his great power inspired them; wanting to train to become as powerful as he was. So their training would be praise to him.

The two nodded, that was an acceptable outcome. And with this said and done, they enjoyed the rest of the party. They had beaten the villains, had found a way to become more powerful, which would be able to solve their war back home and could also keep most of the people on earth outside of the conflict. Still, they would still recruit those who had the most power and potential to help them.

When the party ended, lord Rumush had eaten enough, he went to bed and after Kusu had tucked him in, she brought both of them back to their universe, to in front of the school. On their way back, they had made a cover story for her, saying she was the second in command of a hero agency in the USA and her boss had ordered her to bring them, as he wanted report on their progress. And the pros believed it.

 **to be continued...**


	3. Nightmares

**Phobia**

in a higher dimension, a portal opened. One unlike one to teleport to another location on the same planet. Even different from portals that allow one to go from one universe to another. This portal was being conjured by the highest life form in all 12 universes. This portal was difficult to maintain and the person being summoned through it was only slowly being brought over, before finally setting foot before the creature.

She looked around, adjusting her black cape before checking herself. Seeing her green and dark green outfit, before her light green eyes laid upon the creature who summoned her. Behind her, the portal closed, but she was more interested in this small thing before her. It was wearing black robes, had a purple football shaped head, with two lavender eyes and a vicious smile, while an ominous rose aura burned around it.

She looked down at the creature, 'so, who or what are you? Did you bring me here?' the creature's smile vanished and it stretched out its small right hand toward her, before swinging it to the right, where a garden full of plants was growing. In that one swift moment, all the plants vanished. The creature now brought its hand back, pointing it at her, 'usually, when addressing a king, one bows and listens, before asking questions. Especially in front of the Omni King!'

she had never heard of the Omni King, but having seen it erase a garden, knowing it was not an illusion, she quickly sank down to a knee. The creature nodded and its smile returned, 'well done; Phobia. In all realities I have seen, yours stood out. So, I pulled you from your existence to mine. And here, ruling over the twelve universes, as the Omni King, I stand above all else. But there are those who get in my way.' Phobia nodded and couldn't help but ask, 'than why am I here? Seeing how powerful you are, I doubt you'd have much trouble dealing with them.' the Omni King nodded, 'true, the dealings of those mortals could be dealt with,... but, as powerful as this body of mine may be; I have not fully mastered it yet. The previous owner of this body, which I evicted and killed, could destroy an entire universe in the blink of an eye. I can do the same,... though only a planet at a time. But it's not the planets I wish erased. What did those do other than be beautiful and natural? It's the mortals that live on them that bother me. So, in order for me to erase all mortals from all twelve universes, I need a bit more practice. Which is where you come in!'

Phobia started to shake a bit, 'am I to function for target practice?' the Omni King shook his head, 'oh no, that would be to easy. You see, there is a universe out there, where there has been a movement to stop me. And some of my spies have informed me that that force is trying to increase its manpower by involving mortals from other planets. So, I am going to send you to planet earth in universe seven. I want you to find the mortals listening to the names of Jerren and Lazuli. Find them and do your worst to them.'

Phobia smiled, 'that sounds like fun. And I could do that. But; what do I get out of this?' the Omni King frowned and with a wave of its left hand, a window opened to somewhere out in space, before he closed his left hand and a planet was erased without a trace. He looked at her again, 'your payment; you get to live and once I am ready; I will send you back to your reality; alive. That's your payment.' Phobia nodded, sighing silently; preferring to stay alive. And this could be fun.

Back on earth in universe 7, Japan; Musutafu, on the edge of the city. With the villains having attacked U.A. all the students were given the next day off, so especially class 1-a could recover from the villain attack. Jerren and Lazuli, having fought the league of villains and having been brought to another universe and back, were really happy with this outcome, so they could sleep in the next day. After brushing their teeth and hitting the shower, both of them went to bed.

Just as both of them went to sleep, a portal opened in their living room and Phobia stepped into their house, before the portal closed behind her. She would have preferred money for doing a job,... but with this Omni King creature being capable of wiping things out of existence,... yeah she preferred to stay alive. And making these two scared for their lives and maybe keep them asleep in that fear permanently; that would be so enjoyable!

She walked to the part of the house where the two bedrooms were and opened both doors, seeing Jerren and Lazuli, deciding to start with the handsome man, than with the blond girl. She send out her power, which shaped like lavender clouds, which started streaming around Jerren's head, before she stretched out her other hand to Lazuli, having the same happen to them, before closing her eyes and activating her power!

Jerren moved around rather uneasy, before seeing a clear picture. He was on a battle field like no other; one where he could see all the worlds in the entire universe in the sky above him. And all his comrades were arouund him, storming forward. Him included. He ran forward, hearing how everyone was yelling things about taking down the evil tyrant. And in the valley before them, there he was; the fake Omni King. The one who had used the super dragon balls to switch bodies with Grand Zeno; Zamasu. Or, as he had announced himself; the Omni King, Grand Zamasu.

Jerren Grimaced and, along with his comrades, started to launch a barrage of ki blasts at the Omni King, only to have him dodge all the attacks with ease, floating and weaving over the battle field at great speed, before swinging its hand over the battle field and, as in slow motion, Jerren saw how, one by one, all his comrades disappeared from existence. Jerren looked back and, to his shock, saw Lazuli. She fell to the ground. He quickly ducked and took her in his arms, trying to get her up to her feet again, only to start seeing her vanish from her feet. While it happened near instantly, the time seemed to go so slowly that he saw everything. How her legs vanished, he knees, her hips, her waist, her chest, her arms, so only her head lay on his chest, with her eyes full of shock, before her head too disappeared.

Jerren was in absolute shock, which was only made worse by the laughter he could hear behind him. He turned around in a snap, seeing the Omni King stand there, 'you failed Jerren. Your mission was doomed to fail! Did you honestly think you could stand a chance against the highest and most powerful life form in the existence of twelve universes? How arrogant are you? To think yourself capable of even harming me?!'

the Omni King laughed louder and Jerren's rage started pouring off of him in a powerful aura, before he started launching a barrage of the most powerful ki attacks he had ever launched. But even when his attacks hit, they had no effect on the Omni King, who simply stretched its hand upwards, making one of the planets light up and Jerren could hear the billions of screams of all the people on that world who were painfully erased.

Lazuli tried to move, feeling uncomfortable, but she could hardly move at all. And as she opened her eyes, she was in shock; she knew this place! As she looked around, she recognized the lab of doctor Gero, the man who had turned her from a human into an android. And what was worse, she saw her brother's face. 17's face; Lapis his face. She hadn't seen him in years. And he was in his pod; asleep. She was on a table, her arms bolted to the table, just like her legs. And than she saw that horrible face! The brain in a pod on top, the thick gray mustache and the face full of wrinkles! Doctor Gero himself.

He chuckled, 'ah, Lazuli, it seems you have woken up. I had thought you would sleep through the procedure like your brother has,... but unfortunately, I don't have any more of my sleeping formula. So, unfortunately;... you have to be awake for the procedure to become; android 18.' she tried to struggle as she saw Gero take out his tools and she tried to use her powers,... but they didn't activate! And, if this was before she became an android, it would indeed be before she got her powers!

Gero took out a small knife and plucked at the hem of her shirt, cutting it open, revealing her bra. Next her cut open both her sleeves, before pulling the shirt away. Next he cut open both legs of her pants, pulling them away, having her lie there in her underwear. But he wasn't done yet. He cut her bra and panties of as well, making her suffer an embarrassment like never before. But it became worse! Next she felt Gero's hand on her body. But, just as she wanted to yell an insult at him, all she could do was scream, because he had injected a machine into her hips; through her bones!

And Gero continued, cutting her open with his knives, sticking machine into her, sometimes through her bones, other times puncturing her organs. And the machines inserted into her were painfully changing her human genetic make up to that of an android. It would make her stronger, but this torment was so painful! Through her screams, she started to scream for help, begging anyone to help her. To this Gero only laughed and continued putting his hands on her, touching her in places she didn't allow anyone to touch her. And he cut those places open too and inserted his machines into her.

Finally, as the operation seemed to have ended, Lazuli was panting, the tears from her eyes having run dry, doctor Gero stepped up to her, carrying a round machine in his hands, 'we're almost done android 18. this is the infinite energy engine. After I install this, you'll be finished. Though it is too bad you're gonna feel all of this!' he took out a large pair of pliers with cutting capabilities, cutting into the middle of her chest once more, making her scream in agony, before prying her mechanical ribs apart!

Lazuli screamed and sat up in her bed, panting like crazy and feeling her pajama clinging to her entire body. She had been sweating in pure fear; all over her body. She slowly stepped out of bed, being a little shaky on her legs, before she slowly walked to the bathroom.

As she walks by Jerren's bedroom, she sees he's still asleep and with all the curtains closed, she could only assume it was still night time. And as she got to the bathroom, she saw the dark sky out the window. She started washing her face, before reaching for a towel. But she didn't grab hold of anything. As she looked, she saw a hand holding the towel out of her reach. As she looked up, she saw Jerren, but he gave her the coldest look she had ever seen from him. She gave him a small smile, 'sorry, did I wake you?'

Jerren didn't respond, before stating, 'you're in the way, can you get out?' she nodded, 'sure, you need to use the bathroom?' he shook his head, 'no, I meant; get out of the house, out of this galaxy and out of my life!' Lazuli was stunned to hear him say that. As she started to ask why, what,... he answered, 'you are nothing but a cold blooded murderer! I want nothing to do with a kill bot like you!'

Lazuli's jaw dropped, never having heard Jerren say anything like this to her, ever! As she caught her breath, she replied, 'I,... I thought we had already talked about this.' Jerren nodded, 'yead, but I don't care. Now; get out android 18!' Lazuli frowned, before a small smile came to her face, 'nice try faker! But while Jerren knows I am an android; he is not aware of my number, nor does he care. To him I am Lazuli. So quit pretending to be him!'

Jerren blinked a few times, before applauding Lazuli, slowly changing from Jerren's appearance to that of a woman dressed in tight green clothes, a long black cape and green eyes, 'well done my dear. And well done of getting out of that nightmare. But you won't get out of the next one!' Lazuli launched a punch, hitting the woman, who suddenly turned to smoke. Next the smoke turned into snake like robes, tying Lazuli up. She tried to get out, but she was tied up quick and tight and whatever these ropes, they were strong. The woman appeared before her again, before she kicked Lazuli in the stomach and out of the bathroom, only for her to fall down, not on the ground of the hallway, but falling out of the sky, down toward a city!

In shock of realization she screamed, before painfully crashing into the ground. Lazuli managed to stand up and, focusing, she managed to break out of her ropes, before looking at the city around her. All the buildings were broken and fire was coming out of all cracks, windows and tops of the buildings. The streets were shattered, and, to her shock, a lot of dead and mangled bodies were lying on the ground.

The woman, Phobia, still standing in the doorway up in the sky, yelled out, 'hey 18, welcome back home! There are some people here who are dying to see you again! they may want a few words with you!' as lazuli looked up, hearing what she said, she heard an unfamiliar groaning. As she looked, she saw the mangled dead bodies getting up, before all their heads twisted in her direction, all their faces looking at her. But what was worse; she remembered those faces! Back in her evil days, those were the people she and her brother killed. This was the first city they had attacked, for fun. And now; these people were coming to get their revenge!

She tried to run away, but she wasn't as fast as usual. She tried to fly, but only managed some pitiful jumps. And as for fighting back, trying to shoot ki blasts, nothing came out, while all those zombies of her past were closing in!

 **Nightmares**

a large shockwave send Jerren tumbling backwards, rolling over the entire battlefield before coming to a stop when his back hit a wall. The Omni King floated toward him with a devious smile, while Jerren fell to his knees. The Omni King nodded, 'that's right. That's the position you mortals should have before me; bowing! Kneeling down! You know fighting me will get you nowhere. But,... I can admire the courage it takes for a weakling like you to fight me. So, I am willing to make you a deal.'

Jerren stumbles back unto his feet, before readying to continue fighting, 'a deal?' the Omni King grinned, 'yes indeed. If you hit me, even once; I will surrender.' Jerren charges up a ki blast in both his hands, 'deal!' the Omni King dodges both blasts, 'but, for every time you miss, I will wipe out the life of a planet. Starting with two!' two planets lit up and Jerren could hear the cries of billions as their life was snuffed out, while he could only listen in horror. The Omni King chuckled, 'now than, that was just two,... over all twelve of the universes, you still have several thousands of planets with life. So, feel free to attack as much as you want. Just know; for every time you fail, a planet loses its life!'

Jerren, in despair and rage, started to recklessly charge up his ki and start blasting the Omni King, who easily avoided his attacks and erased a planet's people for each failed attack, while Jerren heard all the screams of every person who died ringing in his ears, some even started blaming him for their deaths! But, in his anger and despair, he could still see something else; for each missed attack, the Omni King also started getting bigger. Now having dodged twelve attacks, he stood as tall as Jerren himself.

Lazuli continued running, while the zombies chased after her. She turned a corner, when the dark skies above turned red and as she continued running, as she was halfway to the next corner, the street started turning into lava. She quickly jumped onto the sidewalk, before she noticed the buildings had started rotting and decaying, while the windows had been replaced by bulging eyes, all of which were looking at her, while the buildings creaked and groaned, which was joined by the roars of the zombies.

She looked back, seeing the Zombies were closer than she had thought, continuing to recognize faces of the people she and her brother had killed. She wanted to run again, but an hand shot out of the lava, grabbing her ankle, tripping her. As she looked, a short bald zombie pulled himself out of the lava, having no nose, a hole blasted in his torso and six finger sized holed in his forehead. As the dead Krillin groaned, he pulled himself toward her.

And following Krillin, the decaying Namekian Picollo stepped out of the Lava, joined by an elderly Namekian she had never seen before, but could only guess she and her brother had killed as well. A rotting Yamcha and Tien rose from the lava, before a zombie with black spiky hair flew up out of the lava, with an M shape in his hairline, Vegeta had come to torment her as well.

Lazuli kicked Krillin in his face, before jumping back and running away from the zombies and the undead Z fighters. But as she reached the next corner, zombies were coming from that direction as well. Next, out of the buildings, that had been rotting before, now looked like bulging and molten humps of flesh, that didn't only have eyes stuck in it, but large grotesque mouths that smiled, before vomiting up another horde of zombies! And with all the buildings around her doing this, she had no choice but to fight back. Out running them was no option!

She aimed her hands at them, trying to fire ki blasts, but as she shot a blast, it was only the size of a tennis ball, it flew away softly and at it hit Yamcha, it evaporated. She fired a few more, before all she could produce was ki fumes. The Zombies surrounded her and kept coming out of the Lava; she had to fly!

She kicked off of the ground, rocketing into the sky, leaving the horde of zombies behind. But as she flew, she heard a hiss like laughter. And as she looked down, she saw the edges of the city, which was where this city ended. Around and under it, there was a black void. And what was worse, there was something moving down there in the void. A giant big like monster with horn like antenna, a green scaly body, a hard shell covered body, large buzzing wings and a long tail with a stinger. It was Cell, as she remembered him. But than he transformed, growing bigger and bulkier, with his wings retracting and his face growing more grotesque, he turned into the form he had gotten when he had absorbed her brother.

He licked his lips, before horribly changing back into his first imperfect form, laughing hissingly, licking his lips, while swinging his tail around, opening and closing it, before changing back into his semi-perfect form, his eyes following her. Luckily she was up here and he was down there,... she started falling!

She tumbled and screamed in fear, before landing on a crumbling rocky cliff, nearly falling over the edge. She managed to hold on and pull herself halfway up, before she felt a massive hand close around both her legs. She screamed in terror as she pulled herself up with all her might as she felt the tail close in on her, hearing Cell's laughter. But just as she managed to free herself and get up on the cliff, she noticed she couldn't run back toward the city, as the entire edge was closed off by all the zombies, with the Z fighter zombies walking toward her, with Vegeta's hair suddenly sparking and turning golden, with his skin turning black and red bleeding cracks opening all over his body!

Jerren fell to his knees before the now gigantic Omni King, who had managed to dodge a hundred of his attacks, meaning hundred planets had all its people erased. And they had all cursed him, blaming him for their destruction. But as he sat there, hearing the Omni King mock him, challenging him to keep on attacking, he started waking up out of his despair. He looked up at the Omni King, standing up and looking him in the eye,... but he didn't do anything.

The Omni King kept mocking him, threatening him, daring him to attack, but he shook his head, 'nope, not this time. I attack, you dodge, you erase life from a planet, rinse and repeat. Meaning; if I don't attack you; you won't harm the planets.' the Omni King chuckled, 'that's only if I decide to continue playing our little game. And remember; I can erase you just as easily!' Jerren nodded, 'oh yeah, than go ahead and do it. I am tired of playing.'

Phobia's eyes appeared behind him, having noticed his fear had started to disappear. She needed to give him another jolt of fear! She closed her eyes and the Omni King raised both his hands, 'very well; you asked for it!' above the Omni King the planet where Jerren was born appeared, as well as the planet where the Galactic Union HQ was located. The planets slammed together, before raining down in a meteor shower on the battle field, with burning skeletons also falling onto the ground around Jerren, but he still stood there, not moving, unphased by what happened.

The Omni King now got angry and stepped toward Jerren, 'fine, if you wish for this to end, than I will squash you personally!' he raised his foot, before bringing it down in a stomp. As this happened, Jerren charged up his power, stronger than ever before and a white wing of light erupted from his back. He swung his fist up with full power, striking the Omni King in the foot, before the excess force cut the Omni King in two, before it tore holes in the air all around him!

Jerren looked around, seeing the Omni King disappear, as well as seeing the holes around him shrinking, before hearing Lazuli scream. He ran to the hole where her voice had come from. As he looked through the hole, which was shrinking, he saw Lazuli on the edge of a cliff, surrounded by zombies, with a giant Cell underneath her, ready to suck her up. He stuck both his hands into the hole and, charging up his power, he started forcing the hole open further, so he could go through.

Lazuli tried to fight back against the approaching Z fighter zombies, but not only could she not fire Ki blasts or fly, but her strength had gone back down to human levels as well. And where she had technique, these zombies also had techniques and unfair enough, they could use their ki attacks. And they fought together. They punched and kicked her, blasted her and knocked her down, before grabbing her by the hair, pulling her back up to her feet, only to do it all over again.

Lazuli was in the grips of despair, begging for help, begging anyone here for help. But all she saw was the rage filled dead faces of her former victims. She started whimpering apologies, apologizing for the evil she committed before she turned her back on evil. But the zombies didn't seem to be capable of listening. And, as the Z fighters continued beating her, as she felt their fists hit her, she saw the past; the moment when she or her brother had killed them; over and over again!

Finally, as she lay broken on the ground, she nodded, 'okay,... you win. Kill me. Put an end to this!' the zombies approached her, but instead of killing her, they did something worse. Her clothes, which had been pretty torn up because of all the attacks, were pulled off of her, before they grabbed her. Krillen her left arm, Yamcha her left. Picollo her right leg and Tien her left, while Vegeta grabbed her by her hair. For a moment she thought they were gonna tear her in five pieces, but when she noticed all of them flying, she realized it was gonna be much much worse!

They hovered her over the abyss, where Cell was eagerly awaiting her, laughing, licking his lips, while eagerly reaching up with his hands, while opening and closing the stinger of his tail. She started struggling, screaming no, and begging for help again. She had seen what had happened to her brother! She didn't want that to happen to her! But her struggling was all in vain and she was dropped, powerless, into Cell's clutches!

Cell eagerly opened his mouth, his grabbing hands and his stringer, which Lazuli was falling toward face first, screaming in fear! The next moment, Cell was hit with a large blast of white ki, which erased him and seemed to tear the void apart. The next moment, she was caught in mid air, before being flown up, hovering over the zombies, being held in someone's arms. Jerren looked forward, with a strict look in his eyes, though there was a slight blush on his face. Lazuli covered herself, before looking down in fear at the zombies.

Jerren replied to her look, 'Lazuli, you don't need to fear them. None of this is real! This is just a nightmare. If you really focus, you can use your powers! Nothing has really happened to you.' Lazuli caught her breath, hearing Jerren call her by her name and reassuring her put her mind at ease. And as she rolled out of his arms, she remained in the air and, in a thought, her clothes were back on. She looked at him with a smile and he smiled back, before both of them nodded, aiming their hands down at the floating city, before both of them shot a ki blast at it. Both combining and tearing the entire world apart.

Phobia appeared before both of them, rather enraged, 'so, you think this is it? You think you're ready to wake up? Wrong! Just because this is a nightmare, it doesn't mean it's not real. It's truly what you fear! Fear for the future, fear of the past! And you're mistaken if you think, just because this is a dream that you can't get hurt here!'

both of them aimed their hands at her and shot a ki blast, but both attacks passed through her. And while Jerren's attack tore the realm apart, it didn't do any further damage. Phobia was fuming, 'okay, that does it! I've had enough of you meddling and trying to overcome your fears! If you think you know what fear is, than I'll educate you on the matter! I'll take you so deep down in the valley of fear, you'll never wake from it!' the dimension changed in an instant, a monstrous back ground of eyes, mouths and clouds that rained blood, acid and corpses of people they knew, which were ready to attack them. Down below, swirling tentacle pits reached out to them, while blasts of Hakai energy were shot at them from the eyes, while their powers were turned off again, making both of them fall down and suffer!

*Beep, beep beep, beep*  
*Beep, beep beep, beep*

Phobia suddenly got a head ache, hearing both their alarm clocks go off, distracting her from keeping them in their nightmares! And with this laps of attention, both Jerren and Lazuli snapped out of their nightmares, opening their eyes, waking in their beds, before seeing Phobia, the real Phobia, stand in the hallway!

Both of them jumped out of their bed, with Lazuli knee kicking Phobia in the stomach, while Jerren Elbowed her in the back of her head. She made three rolls in the sky, before landing on her face, knocked out. But just as Jerren went to get his handcuffs to arrest her, Phobia lit up in lavender light, before disappearing.

Jerren and Lazuli look at each other, feeling somewhat exhausted, looking at their alarm clocks and stopping them. Lazuli looked to the kitchen, before shaking her head, 'you know, since we have a day off from U.A. let's just sleep in. at least until lunch.' Jerren nodded, 'sounds good to me. After all that night long fighting, real or not; I am exhausted. Well, sweet dreams Lazuli.' Lazuli smiled, chuckling slightly and the two of them went to bed.

The Omni King looked at the defeated Phobia before him. She had only been able to keep the two of them busy for one night. But she had shown how effective her powers were. She might be useful.

 **The new ones**

Phobia woke up, finding herself lying on a smooth warm stone floor. She rolled over and looked around. She was not in a prison cell, she was not in handcuffs, no power dampener had been pt on her. As she stood up, she heard the footsteps of someone small coming toward her. As she looked, she saw the Omni King, who had a calm yet determined look on his face. She bowed her head, 'I am sorry sir. I could only keep the two of them busy for one night. I failed.'

the Omni King nodded, 'I know that. That's why I brought you back here, so you weren't caught and couldn't spill any secrets. Not to them anyway. But to me; yes. Indeed, you failed. But you kept both of them busy for a few hours. Meaning you learned a lot about them and their fears. Fears I can use against them. Tell me.'

Phobia nodded, 'of course. The girl, Lazuli; she feared her past catching up with her. She was a murderous android who had killed a lot of people, before she turned good. She feared all the dead people coming to get her. But also; her creator. The man who turned her into an android and the entire process. She feared being powerless, as well as the creature named cell, who had absorbed her brother; needing her to become perfect. She was a delightful subject; so much fear.'

the Omni King nodded, 'you can show me images of her fear later, so I can see how to make those fears a reality. Now, that guy.' Phobia nodded, 'yes sir; Jerren. He fears you. Your power. But most of all; he fears being unable to stop you and that all people in twelve universes will die because he couldn't stop you. And seeing his comrades all die around him. So; she fears the past, he fears the future. Oh, but,...'

the Omni King replied, 'good, I can certainly work with his fear personally,... but? But what?' Phobia looked a bit nervous, 'well sir,... while he was caught in a nightmare, he used some form of power. It looked like a shining white wing. Nothing special to me. But when he shot out an energy blast while having that wing; he destroyed the Omni King he feared and tore through the dimension I had wrapped around him. It was torn enough for him to move into Lazuli's dream. Had he not done that; I would have been able to eliminate her. And when he used his power again; he nearly destroyed my nightmare realm.'

the Omni King frowned, 'a shining white wing that empowered him? Reminds me of how Saiyans change the color of their hair when they power up. Well, no matter. I will look into what that shining white wing might be. But, if he can only use it within a dream, there's nothing to fear. Now, Phobia; I have a new task for you.' Phobia nodded, 'of course. What do you want me to do? Try again, but more subtle?'

the Omni King shook his head, 'not right away. I want you to go back, but hide yourself. Spy on them. Gather more recent info on them. Let's see if you can use their present against them as well. Find out where they go, what they do, who they talk to. And once you have enough info, set a trap for them and sink them into despair like never before.' Phobia smiled, 'will do sir. With these two heroes, all I need is the right victim to use as bait. Someone they want to safe, but have to sacrifice something to do so.' the Omni King's smile matched hers, 'that sounds; delightful.'

as Jerren and Lazuli sat down in their living room, having finished their lunch, having slept in without any further nightmares, they had taken their time to get a good lunch, but now they needed to think about what had happened last night and prepare for a possible next time. Jerren had a sip of tea, 'so, this Phobia. Her name being obvious; she causes fear. But it's more than that. She knew our fears and activated them in our sleep.' Lazuli nodded, 'yeah,... one by one. Even when it seemed I had woken up; it was just another dream. A moment of peace, before she plunged me into another nightmare.'

Jerren nodded, 'but; why would she come here? And who would have send her? None of the doors or windows were forced open. So, just like she disappeared out of our house, it seems like she was also send directly into our house. Any ideas who it might have been?' Lazuli shrugged, 'plenty of candidates. That Shigaraki guy who leads the league of villains might have wanted to get back at us. Maybe that Brianne wanted to get her revenge, for insulting and humiliating her. Or,... perhaps;...' Jerren finished for her, 'Grand Zamasu. The usurper. The fake Omni King!'

Lazuli nodded, 'yeah. It's a good thing he's fake, or we wouldn't have been able to form a resistance.' Jerren nodded, 'he was actually my fear. A fear in which we were unable to stop him. But; how did she know that? Does just tapping into our dreams allow her to learn everything about us and show us what we fear most?' Lazuli shivered, '… I think it might. I have barely told anyone about my past,... as a kill bot,... some who knew have died. And only you and the commander know. And I know neither of you would talk about that to anyone.'

Jerren nodded, 'so, he send her to torture us,... but why not just kill us in our sleep? Did he want to learn our secrets? While hurting us?' Lazuli shrugged, 'maybe. Or maybe he just wants to finish us off himself. So; if he sends her again, we should be ready. I think we should do mental training. Intensive mental training. So we can resist her fear influence.'

Jerren nodded, 'that sounds good. Right before our alarm bells went off, it seemed like she was going to give it her all. Which would make me think that, even if we knew it was a dream, she would twist and manipulate our feelings so much, we couldn't help but fear and be helpless.' Lazuli nodded with a sour face, 'I also think; the more we feared, the stronger her hold on us became. The reason you escaped first was because you accepted your fear and let go. Me,... I couldn't do that. Seeing those tormented faces. And each time they hit me, I was forced to remember how I and my brother killed them.'

Jerren nodded, putting away the dishes and sitting down again, 'well, since we already finished our homework and have the rest of the day off; how about we do mental training until dinner. And after that continue until we go to bed?' Lazuli nodded, agreeing with him. Both of them sat comfortably, closed their eyes and started. Their ki slowly burned and swirled around them, going with their breathing. Images of Phobia, of the Omni King, of everything they feared, went through their heads, as they focused on strengthening their minds. And in doing so, they also became more focused. Not only would this strengthen their mental defenses, but it would also strengthen their ki. Two birds with one stone. And, if they kept this up, the next time they faced Phobia; they would be ready for her.

Above the center of the city, another portal opened up. Three beings shot out of it, before landing atop a building, before it closed. One man, two women, all small and slender and all having black hair and eyes. The man looked at where the portal had closed, before slouching and sitting down with a defeated look on his face, as he remembered what had just happened.

They had come from universe 6, where their Saiyan forces had been part of the resistance against the fake Omni King. As both universe 6 and 7 held the super dragon balls, they were the only ones who had realized that a kai from another universe, Zamasu, had used them to switch bodies with Grand Zeno; the Omni King. And the god of Destruction of universe 6; Champa, had lead the attack on the Omni King, but in that fight he had met his end in a most gruesome way. Just as he had attacked the Omni King with his Hakai energy, the Omni King had summoned Champa's opposite; the Supreme Kai from universe 6 and had used him as a shield. Champa's assistant; Vados, seeing and knowing what was about to happen, flung the three Saiyans who had accompanied them out of their and to universe 7. As Champa's attack hit his counter pole, to which his life was bound, he died as well. And as the god of destruction died, his angel overseer Vados deactivated.

The man, Cabba, shook his head, 'that was cruel; having lord Champa kill himself. If miss Vados hadn't send us to this universe, we would have died as well.' the woman with the spiky hair, Caulifla, grunted and punted the roof of the building, cracking it, 'darn it! A creature who can erase us from existence, summon others to use as shields,... I am just glad he didn't Summon Kale to be his shield.' the woman with the pony tail, Kale, nodded, 'or you sis. I wouldn't know what I would do if you had died.' her voice trembled, but the thought seemed to make her angry, as the exhaust pipe on the roof which she held crumbled in her strong grip.

Cabba sighed, 'anyway, we have been send here,... to lord Beerus' universe. Though, I have no idea what planet we're on. I guess we should either find the authorities, or people who can get us into contact with lord Beerus and sir Whis,... so we can tell them what has happened to their brother and sister.' Caulifla nodded, 'yeah, that sounds like an idea. But first; how about we go and eat something? I work much better with a full stomach.' Kale nodded, 'I second that.' Caulifla grinned, 'that's two on one Cabba. Or did you have a better idea?'

Cabba frowned for a moment, 'hmmm, maybe. How about we first find a place to stay for a while, than get something to eat. Not saying I am not hungry, just saying a place to stay would be a good idea to look for first.' the two women looked at each other, a bit skeptic, before Caulifla sighed, 'fine, place first, food second.' Kale nodded, but gave Cabba a cold look, as she didn't like how Cabba seemingly took the reigns away from Caulifla.

The trio took to the sky, before finding an old abandoned building, sensing no presence inside or around the building. As they looked through it, they found it was old but still sturdy. A few flying trips from this building to some places where people dumped thrown away trash, they had three mattresses, three blankets, a couch, some chairs, a table and an empty vase with flower print. Kale thought it would add some color to their place. So, with their place of residence chosen and decorated, they now would need to go look for food. But as they flew over the town, as Caulifla smelled food, she was ready to dig in and Kale was eager to follow her, only for Cabba to stop them.

Caulifla snapped at him, 'you said we could go and get food now! Why stop us again?!' Kal eagerly nodded, before Cabba answered, 'well, I am eager to go eat as well. But tell me; how are you willing to go and pay for that meal? We don't have this world's currency. And I doubt they accept the inter planetary credits of universe six.' Caulifla whined, 'so we have to get our hands on some money of this world? Yeah, like that's going to be easy!'

just as she said that, they heard a scream from below, where they saw a family being dragged into an alley by a group of thugs. Cabba flew down, being a warrior of justice, he needed to help them. Caulifla sighed in annoyance before following Cabba and Kale followed after Caulifla, not wanting to be left behind.

As Cabba landed in the alley, he saw how some big strangely shaped thug held the man and woman up against the wall, while another thug with a multitude of tentacles for arms held the three girls in his grip, while two remaining thugs went through the pockets of the parents. He yelled out, 'hey! What do you think you're doing?!' the big thug looked back, showing he had two heads, one atop the other and had four arms and legs, 'what, you supposed to be a hero?' both mouths spoke in unison but with two different voices. The other thugs looked at the scrawny man with mocking looks on their faces, before both girls landed behind him.

One of the guys searching the pockets whistled, 'well, what have we got here. Some beauties willingly walk into our clutches. Just dump this loser and join some real men like us. We'll show you a much better time.' Kale and Caulifla looked disgusted, while Cabba looked insulted. One minute later; all three thugs were knocked out and the family thanked their three saviors for their help, before quickly leaving the alley. Caulifla looked at the thugs, before smiling and searching their pockets, fidning their wallets and taking their money. Stealing from thives was not stealing in her eyes. And they could use their money much better anyway!

But just as the trio was about to go look for some food, a giant foot blocked the alley, attached to which was a very large woman in costume with horns. Coming from the other side of the alley was a broad muscular man in a blue suit and coming from above was a man in dark blood with a wooden mask, while wood also seemed to come from his hands. These heroes asked what had happened here and Cabba explained. After which they were asked for their hero license, without which they were not allowed to use their quirk to harm others.

Some more weird topics were brought up and the three Saiyans were completely oblivious to this whole super hero society and quirks. So, when the heroes tried to arrest them, Cabba easily knocked Kamui wood into a wall, Caulifla swiftly wrestled Death Arms to the ground, before kicking him unconscious. Mount Lady tried to stop them, only to receive an uppercut from kale, before going down with a shoulder throw. After this, the saiyans left the scene as quickly as they could, before they were finally going to get some food.

 **preparation**

Jerren and Lazuli sat, facing each other, meditating. What they were attempting to do was dangerous, but if they succeeded, they would be much better prepared to face Phobia again if she returned. Their mental training brought them back to the nightmare world they had been in, with all the same events happening. But this time, things were different,... well, for one of them.

Jerren retained complete control, fighting against the Omni King, who was the same size as him. The Omni King still taunted him and destroyed the population of planets for each time Jerren's attacks missed, while his comrades all lay dead at his feet, with faces that blamed him. But he retained control. While it was a frightful image, he knew this was his own doing. And, remembering the sensation of the wing, he started producing it again. But, while he did so in his mental training, it also slowly started manifesting in the real world. And with this wing, his attacks started to reach the omni king.

Lazuli on the other hand, while she had put herself in this state, knowing this should be training, was losing control. She tried not to be scared. But all the zombies that came after her, as they screamed she saw the moments she and her brother had killed them. And as these zombies did nothing but scream and chase her, she constantly saw how many people she killed. Over and over and over and over again.

And this time doctor Gero was also among the zombies. He carried his head in his arms, while yelling at her that he would continue to experiment on her until he had made her the perfect android. He yelled at her in detail how he would alter her more and more, including where he would cut her, what he would change inside of her and also how he would make sure she obeyed him this time. And with the zombie Z fighters coming after her again, once again all she could do was run. She had made the situation as bad as she could for herself. She had taken away her powers and now, as she looked up, she saw Cell in his second form flying over the city, yelling at her to show herself, so he could absorb her, so he could become perfect!

Jerren was gaining more and more control over the power his wing granted him. As this was his own mental training, he controlled the energy much better and it didn't tear the surroundings,... much. And with him more in control, he also knew his power might not be enough against the real,... or impostor, Omni King. So in his training, the Omni King could take his attacks better than the last time. But even so, his attacks were having an effect and it allowed him to fight on par with this omni king. His reflexes were becoming sharper.

Lazuli tried to stay away from the zombies, even trying to fight back, despite not having her power in this nightmare mental training. And while she managed to fight off some normal zombies, the z fighter zombies easily knocked her through the streets. She had to make sure to not be swarmed by large groups of zombies. But as each building she passed turned into a horrific molten fleshy monstrosity with bulging eyes and large mouths, these mouthes barfed out swarms of zombies. And when Cell saw he, he always dive bombed straight toward her. Through this, she managed to evade him by quickly jumping, rolling and running away, or simply turning a corner. Afterwards Cell took to the sky again and went on with trying to find her.

Jerren's fighting techniques became sharper and sharper and, with an Omni King of equal hight, he was giving his opponent the thrashing of a life time. Sure, whenever one of his attacks missed, in his mind an entire population was erased. But he kept remembering; this was not real! He charged up his ki, his white wing shining on his back and as he charged it into his fist, he punched the charging omni King on his face, bashing him away. And once again, the dimension seemed to tear.

And like before, he could hear Lazuli's cries for help. Jerren became confused. Before, their dreams had been connected by Phobia, but now both of them were doing their own mental training. He didn't know how, but maybe he knew the why. Because their psyches had been linked by Phobia and he had gone into Lazuli's dream, the two of them were still connected. And whenever his partner needed help, he would offer it. He grabbed into one of the closing tears and, charging up his wing's ki, he started to open it further.

Lazuli had been grabbed by Gero and Vegeta and she was being held in placed, with Krillin holding both her legs together. She tried to struggle free, as she called out for help, having lost control of her mental training to resist fear. With a loud crash, Cell landed before her. He smiled as he raised his tail. She shook her head, trying to get free, but her power was completely gone. Cell walked toward her, opening his tail. Lazuli started begging, anything but that! She didn't want to be absorbed! She didn't want to be a part of that thing!

Lazuli screamed as Cell's tail went over her and closed around her shoulders. Gero, Vegeta and Krillin let go off her and Cell pulled her off the ground and she experienced how she was slowly sucked into the tail! She kept screaming, begging for anyone's help!

The next moment, she heard Cell scream in pain and she was flung up, released out of the tail. As she fell Jerren caught her. He gave her a bit of a skeptic grin, 'I don't mind helping, you know that. But you should remember this is just mental training. Resist the fear, than you don't lose your power. Than you could have been the one to do that to Cell.' she looked down and saw that a massive hole had been punched through Cell's body and his tail had been cut off. She took a moment to catch her breath, remembered this was training, remembered this was her mind. She rolled out of Jerren's arms, looked at the zombies with her cool gaze, before swinging her hand over the nightmare scenario, changing it to a grassy peaceful meadow with forest animals. She took another deep breath, before opening her eyes. And as she did, so did Jerren.

She blinked in confusion for a moment, before asking, 'how did you get into my head? Or was that me?' Jerren explained to her his theory of Phobia having linked their minds in her nightmare, which he had broken through before. So maybe they were still linked. She accepted that possibility, but was still a bit annoyed that Jerren had seen her in such a vulnerable situation not once but twice. But with that said, it was about time for dinner. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, while Jerren was ready to start setting the table. But just as both of them started, someone knocked on the door. This was strange since there was a doorbell and also that it sounded more like someone was trying to bash the door down instead of knock on it. Next there seemed to be a short argument, before a softer knock was heard on the door. Another argument and the doorbell was rung. When Jerren opened the door, he found three people arguing over the right way of knocking or ringing.

Jerren looked at the skinny guy and the two women, all three with black hair and dark eyes, who suddenly looked surprised that the door was open. Jerren smiled, 'knocking once or ringing the doorbell once is enough to let us know you're here.' the one with a mass of spiky black hair stepped forward, 'yeah, whatever. The important thing is, you opened up! So, are you with the galactic patrol of this universe or not?' Jerren was caught of guard by the question, before replying, 'yes, I am. The both of us are. So I guess, the three of you are from a galactic patrol from another universe?'

the skinny guy stepped forward, passed the brash woman, 'yes, we are. We were send here,... after our god of destruction, lord Champa, was killed by the omni king. Since this is the twin universe, where lord Champa and miss Vados' brothers live, I guess we were send here to explain the situation.

Jerren nodded, stepped out of the doorway and asked them to come in, before closing the door and getting out his computer, getting in contact with the Galactic HQ. And with the three Saiyans from universe 6, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale showing their identification as members of their universe's galactic patrol and telling what had happened, the story was quickly confirmed and the HQ promised to get in contact with the Kais, who would contact their supreme Kai, who in turn would contact this universe's god of destruction and his Angel. As for the three Saiyans,... they were asked to stay with Jerren and Lazuli for the moment and help with their mission, especially since the enemy had recently targeted them.

Caulifla sat down on the couch, with Kale standing behind her, before Caulifla looked to Jerren, 'so, this mission you're on, what does it require us to do?' Jerren thought for a moment, 'well, we're trying to find allies. Strong allies who could help us in the fight against the Omni King. So, we've enrolled ourselves in a hero school, where we're sizing up the student body to find potential candidates. We cannot just rush this.'

Caulifla loudly sighed, 'man, what a bore. I'd rather just knock some heads and get those losers to do as I say!' Kale shivered a bit behind her, while Cabba stepped in, 'well, I guess we could give it a try. But,... could you first tell us how this world, its powers and its schools work?' Jerren nodded and told them, with help from Lazuli in the kitchen, about this world, about quirks, heroes and villains and the school system. Cabba payed close attention, Kale also followed the explanation, but Caulifla looked rather bored while she listened.

Cabba nodded, 'okay, I get it now. But, with the school year having started almost two months ago and with that recent attack you mentioned, three new students wouldn't just be accepted.' Jerren nodded, ignoring Caulifla who offered the option of beating up all the teachers. However, that word; teacher,... did ring a bell. He stood up, cleared his throat and called out, 'Cus? Can you hear me?' the three saiyans looked on in confusion and were even more surprised when a voice out of nowhere replied, 'yup, I can hear you. How can I help? I thought you wanted to train on the weekends.' Jerren nodded and explained their situation of these three Saiyans from universe 6, the situation of Brianne and her two lackeys and offering his plan, 'since you played the role of our American teacher before, can you do so again? But now, offer three new students to replace the three fakes who turned out to be villains?'

Cus beamed as she replied, 'but of course. Sit tight. I'll be there in thirty seven minutes, so we can discuss the finer details of the plan.' Lazuli replied, 'that's great. Than you'll be right in time for dinner. Good thing I made extra.'

forty minutes later, the six of them sat at the dinner table, eating together, though Caulifla seemed to be the only one who had left her table manners in Universe 6. with some quick hacking and prints, three student forms had been made, showing Caulifla and Kale as twins and Cabba as their cousin, explaining their similar powers, which were dotted down as the quirk; Laser circuit. With Kabba shooting blasts of blue ki, Caulifla red and Kale green. Their enhanced strength was dotted down to channeling their lasers through their body into their muscles. And flight was made to be shooting the force of, not the actual lasers, out of their feet and hands.

After dinner, Cus took these forms, the three Saiyans and Jerren and Lazuli to U.A. and had a talk with the teachers. She had left her childish persona at home and acted as an adult and actual teacher, playing her role perfectly, explaining her being here due to Jerren and Lazuli remaining in contact with the U.A. in America and explaining the unusual things happening. So, to replace the three students who had gone rogue, she offered Cabba, Caulifla and Kale to take their place. Showing their student forms, which showed they were all good athletes, Cabba being a studious one, Caulifla a slight delinquent and Kale her anchor to stop her from going overboard, they were all good students.

With Cus her good explanation, the official forms and the recommendation from the U.A. in America, the three were quickly accepted and would start school in the morning. Luckily there were some spare uniforms and some extra books they could use. All of this said and done, the group went home. While going home, Cabba did explain they had a bit of a fight with some pro heroes who had misunderstood the situation. But Caulifla assured him with a cocky grin he didn't need to worry. For what pro would ever say they were beaten by a first year student?! The entire group, even Kale, could laugh about that.

The next morning, with Cus having gone back to her own universe, the five students went to school. Although Caulifla disliked wearing a skirt, preferring pants and swearing that if any pervert, she was Looking at Mineta, who was looking at her and Kale, would so much as try to look under it, she would crack his skull. The three had moved from living in an abandoned building to the living room of Jerren and Lazuli.

At school, all the students of class 1-a were still talking about the attack of the villains at the USJ. Cabba, Caulifla and Kale were introduced into class 1-b and also heard more about the attack on the USJ, while also meeting their fellow students, meeting some nice people, as well as some creeps. Jerren and Lazuli now had backup from three Saiyans, each with great fighting potential. So, if the Omni King would try anything, the five of them would be ready for it.

With everything that had happened in such little time, the three saiyans were happy to have found a place to live, as well as continue their mission to fight against the fake Omni King. They would avenge their god of destruction and Vados.


	4. Suspicions

Phobia arrived in front of the Omni King, sinking down to one knee, 'grand Zamasu, I have news.' the Omni King opened his eyes, sitting on a fancy throne, while surrounded by a dark aura. As the aura died down, the little creature smiled, 'very well, let's hear it.' Phobia nodded, 'as you commanded, I went back to the planet where those two fighters from universe 7 are currently looking for recruits. It turns out they have gained three Saiyan allies.'

the Omni King blinked a few times, before replying, 'as I recall,... wasn't planet Vegeta, the home of the saiyans, destroyed by Frieza? Having looked through history, I came across that and the fact that android 18 and her brother killed the remaining Saiyans, before she turned over a new leaf.' Phobia nodded, 'of course, whatever you say. But, from what I could see and hear, these Saiyans are not from universe seven, but from the sixth.'

the Omni King nodded, 'ah yes. Now that you mention it; when that fat cat, Champa, the destroyer god of the sixth showed up to challenge me,... there were three Saiyans behind him, before his angel send them away as I had him kill himself. So, that's where she send them. So; what else?' Phobia continued, 'well, the three of them joined them at their school. I saw that happen this morning. The five of them are there now.' the Omni King smiled contently, 'that's good. Than they can be dealt with. A planet full of heroes and villains with powers called quirks and weird appearances. Than those three wouldn't even stand out that much.'

he snapped his fingers and to Phobia's left, three people stepped forward and bowed down. They were humanoid wolves, each muscular and having their own color of fur. A big blue one, a small yellow one and a middle sized red one. The Omni King looked at them, 'Bergamo, Lavender and Basil, fighters from universe 9. I have a mission for you. In universe seven, there are currently three Saiyans from universe six. I am going to send you there and I want you to destroy those Saiyans. Understand?!' the three wolves nodded and bowed even deeper for the small creature, looking forward to doing away with the targets they had been given.'

The Omni King swung his small hand through the air and the three brothers vanished in a flash of light. Phobia cleared her throat, 'uhm,... my lord,... what should I do now? Go back to spy on them,... or,...' the Omni King shook his head, 'no, no need to spy and any of those five. For at that school they attend, I already have a spy. They will keep me informed of what happens there. But, to make sure they're occupied,... I want you to spy on their class. They have only been there for a few weeks. Posing as they are, there must be someone who doesn't like them. Or at least doesn't trust them. Find such a person for me at that school. Someone you can manipulate.' Phobia nodded and smiled; she would be allowed to use her fear again! The Omni King waved his hand and Phobia vanished in a flash of light, send back. After this, the Omni King closed his eyes and his dark aura started surrounding him again, as he continued his training to better control Grand Zeno's power.

{at U.A.}

mister Aizawa stood before his students of class 1-a, having his face and arms wrapped in bandages and both his arms hung in slings. Despite being so heavily injured two days ago by Noumu, he would still continue teaching his students. And he told them their battle wasn't over yet. As some feared more villains, he told them the U.A. sports festival was coming, getting the entire class excited.

Jerren and Lazuli had done some research into the U.A. sports festival, so they could understand why the class was getting excited. Wanting to become pro heroes, doing good at this event, which would be watched by the entire country, this was where pros could scout you. And this sports festival happened over the entire world this same way, so in the end you might even be scouted by pro heroes from another country. And lazuli also got somewhat excited for this event. Having been a killer in the past, the idea of her being seen as a hero, all over this planet; that made her excited.

After class was done, all the class could talk about was the coming sports festival. Aoyama tried to stand out, but was mostly ignored, only getting Koda to franticly nod in agreement, just to not be put under pressure by the pretty boy. The rest of the class talked about who might be noticed first with unique quirks and who had the skills to be scouted. Jerren simply relaxed, knowing him and Lazuli would be alright. And with some more training, he would completely control his wing outside of mental training in the real world. But he wondered; should he try to get first place? This wasn't his planet after all and eventually he might have to leave. Would be strange if such a promising hero suddenly vanished. Perhaps it was best to play it cool. Stand out, but not too much. Maybe get fourth or fifth.

During lunch, Jerren and Lazuli went to the roof, to continue meditating, doing mental training. Jirou followed them and found their behavior strange. In fact, ever since the USJ attack, she had become more suspicious of these two than ever. Sure, on the bus they had given her a good explanation for their actions till than,... but their actions afterwards,... sure; they had stood up against the league of villains and Lazuli had saved her life. Jerren and Lazuli had even prevented the leaders from escaping; or had they? The moment those two had been knocked down, that strange small blue woman had showed up, taking the two of them away, giving the leaders of the league the chance to escape. And now they show up as if nothing had happened. In her mind, she started coming up with a possible theory; these two were working for the league of villains!

After lunch, another class. Than, when they were about to head out for P.E. the class was blocked from leaving. A lot of students were standing outside, blocking their exit. Ochako burst out, 'why the heck are you all here?' Iida asked, 'do you students have some sort of business with our class?' Mineta added, 'why are you blocking our doorway? I won't let you hold us hostage!'

Bakugou walked to the door, 'they're scouting out the competition idiots! We're the class that survived a real villain attack. They wanted to see us with their own eyes.' he arrived in front of the other students, calmly and rudely saying, 'at least now you know what a future pro looks like! Now move it extras!' Iida commented on his rudeness, 'you can't go calling people extras just because you don't know who they are!'

one of the students outside spoke up, 'so this is class 1-a. I heard you guys were impressive. But you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional? Or is it just you?' the purple hair boy asked Bakugou, who got irritated while Ochako, Midoriya, Iida and Mineta wildly shook their heads. The purple haired boy continued, 'how sad to come here and find a bunch of ego maniacs. I wanted to be in the hero course. But like many others here I was forced to choose a different track. Such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. And they'll have to transfer people out to make room!' this got some students scared, before the purple haired boy continued, 'scouting the competition? Maybe some of my peers are. But I am here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best "I'll" steal your spot right from under you! Consider this a declaration of war!'

some students of 1-a started wondering where this guy came from, while Bakugou just quietly started him down, when another voice boomed over the crowd, 'hey you! I'm from class 1-b next door to you! We heard you fought some villains and I came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us! Talk all you want! It will just be more embarrassing when you're K. !' Bakugou simply ignored this blow-hard and walked away, which got another yell out of him, 'don't you ignore me!'

Kirishima stepped up, 'hey dude, where are you going? You gotta say something! It's your fault they're all hating on us Bakugou!' Bakugou coldly replied, 'these people don't matter! The only thing that's important is that I beat them!' Bakugou walked away through the crowd, with the boy from class 1-b yelling after him, 'hey! I'm coming for you!'

the reactions in class 1-a were divided on the matter of Bakugou as now the entire first year of students seemed to hate them. But in the mean time he was right; they had to beat the others to win. Jerren walked to the door, when he suddenly looked into someone's deep dark blue eyes who gave him a cold and even dark look. He took a step back and saw a face he hadn't seen in a long time. He blinked a few times before he could manage to say, 'raven?' the girl before him had dark blue hair and eyes, gray skin, a red gemstone on her forehead and was wearing a hoodie under her uniform, reminding him of the hooded cloak she used to wear and, on this world, might wear as her hero costume.

Raven nodded, 'hello Jerren. Surprised to see me?' Jerren silently nodded and was than joined by Lazuli, who was also surprised to see Raven, as Jerren had told her, Lazuli, about her, Raven; his former partner. Raven gave Lazuli an annoyed look, 'so, this is the new one huh? Well; you two better watch your step!' the fact she could say something so intense, while saying it in a hushed, almost whispered tone, only made it scarier. Raven stepped back into the crowd and seemed to disappear.

Jirou, hearing this, was becoming more certain. She didn't know this Raven girl, but with her name and the fact she knew Jerren,... they had been friends before. Maybe they had been in a relationship. But than he broke up to be with Lazuli,... whom she had first suspected. Had she been the one to introduce him to the league of villains? She couldn't be sure, but her theory made sense; to her.

Than a loud voice yelled over the crowd, louder than the boy from before; 'yo! Listen up everybody! I am the new transfer student from America! The name is Caulifla Saiyan! Remember that name, for it wil soon be the name of the number 1 pro! And in this upcoming; I am gonna get first place! You know what that means! I am going to kick all your asses, beat all of you in any and every event they throw at us! I'll show you all; American Heroes RULE!' everyone had made some room for her and was now less blocking the classroom entrance, allowing the students to get out. Cabba was shaking his head at Caulifla drawing attention to herself, while Kale was standing right behind Caulifla, not liking to stand close with anyone she didn't know; meaning everyone here. And with her not liking Cabba, standing close to him was out of the question!

While class 1-a walked to the changing rooms, Jirou stepped up to the other girls, except for Lazuli, who was a bit ahead of them. She slowed down the other girls a bit, giving Lazuli a bit more of a head start. The other girls gave Jirou a questioning look, before she explained her actions, 'girls,... I have a sneaking suspicion that Lazuli, and Jerren, are double agents. They may have come from the U.A. in America, but I think they're also working for the league of villains.'

the other girls were all dumbstruck for a moment, before they all laughed in her face. Jirou was now the one dumbstruck, 'why are you laughing? I am serious.' Momo shook her head, 'sorry, but that just can't be true. What are you even basing this on?' Jirou explained, 'well, when they first arrived, I already noticed Lazuli acting suspicious. Next, she was kidnapped by that Brianne girl and two others. Than, without aid from professionals, Jerren saves her, one on three. Or; who knows if there were more! After that, both of them acted suspicious. When I asked them, they said they had a mission from a pro in America.'

Tsuyu nodded, 'than isn't that the most likely scenario?' Momo agreed, 'yeah, don't forget that Lazuli saved you and me both, as well as Kaminari. And Jerren saved Midoriya from the Noumu creature, while the league of villains attacked. And the two of them tried to stop the leaders from escaping.' Jirou nodded, 'yeah, but did they really? The moment those two were knocked out, that blue woman showed up, drawing everyone's attention away, before dragging the two of them away, giving the leaders of the league the chance to escape! And now, they show up with no explanation for what happened.'

Ashido shook her head, 'that's not true. I stayed at school two days ago, after the league had attacked. My parents wanted to come and pick me up after work, just to make sure I was safe. And than I saw them. That blue woman brought Lazuli and Jerren back. She explained she was one of their teachers in America and that the pro who is also the principle wanted to ask how things were going. So she used her quirk; light speed, to go and get them, so they could tell him in person.'

Momo smiled, 'so, now you have your explanation. That blue woman is a pro and a teacher in America. She likely thought the battle was over and went to bring her students home for a moment. Unintentionally giving the villains the opportunity to escape.' Ochako agreed, 'yeah. Those two are not villains. Otherwise they would have changed their tune when the villains attacked.' all the girls walked on, leaving Jirou there, frustrated they didn't believe her.

Jirou walked on in frustration, not noticing the female janitor who walked by, pushing a cart of supplies, before stopping and smiling. She looked back and her green eyes locked onto Jirou. While outside, three wolfmen appeared..

Trio de dangers

As P.E. Ended, Jirou went and changed quickly, before heading to the teachers office. Some of the other girls noticed how much of a hurry she was in. But when Tsuyu asked why she was hurrying, Jirou didn't answer and simply left. If her classmates, her friends, didn't want to believe her, she would tell the teachers. They were pro heroes, they would understand. They would believe her. She walked by the green eyed female janitor, who looked at her again and smiled; the fear in her eyes, looked exquisite.

Jirou arrived at the teacher's office and knocked on the door, before the female teacher Midnight replied, 'who is it?' she answered, 'Kyouka Jirou from class 1-a. I need to tell you something. It's urgent.' Midnight opened the door, dressed in a skintight white suit, with a dominatrix outfit worn over it. She smiled, 'well, come in dear. What can we help you with?'

Jirou looked around, seeing All-Might, Present Mic and Cementos. She politely nodded to them, before saying, 'I think,... the school has been infiltrated by villains. And I don't mean when they got info on the USJ. I think, there are two spies in the school, acting as students.' this got the teacher's attention, before she continued, 'I believe Jerren and Lazuli are secret members of the league of villains.'

the teachers now looked at her in surprise, before Cementos asked, 'do you have any proof to back up this theory of yours?' she nods, 'yes sir. When they first arrived here, I found Lazuli looking around, something staring at certain students, although she tried to do it inconspicuously. And I heard her mention something to Jerren about a mission. And after this, he joined her in this. That's no all,' she said as she saw Present Mic wanted to say something, 'shortly after that, Lazuli was kidnapped by Brianne and those other two girls. And, while a first year, Jerren went and found her and saved her on his own, with none of those three girls having the portal quirk which was described, meaning there were likely more bad guys. For him to do that and win; I find very suspicious.'

All-Might nodded, 'yes, you do have a point. Even if he freed young Lazuli during the fighting and she joined him, they would still have been outnumbered. But that does not confirm them of being villains.' Jirou nodded, 'that may be true sir, but as calmly as they acted about the whole situation, as if the kidnapping had not happened and like the fight had been nothing. And they continued to look at the students in the way I described. Also, for first year students, even if they are from America, they are incredibly strong. And, when I asked about that mission, they brushed it off as a pro from America asking them to check out the potential heroes from Japan.' Present Mic nodded, 'than that's likely what happened, why would you still be suspicious of them after that?'

Jirou nodded, 'I know sir. For a moment I thought I had been wrong about them. But than, during the USJ attack, while they seemed to help bring down the leaders of the league, it was also them disappearing with that blue woman that allowed those two to escape.' Present Mic answered, 'the blue woman you mention has introduced herself to us. Her name is Cus and is actually their U.A. teacher in America. She brought them back that night and introduced herself to us. She explained that the principle wanted to talk to them. She also apologized for coming in without warning and taking them away, accidentally allowing the villains to get away.'

Jirou was at a loss for words now, 'but still, their actions up till now have been weird and suspicious. Them looking at students, mission or not is weird. They could just look at their school documents for that. Dealing with villains and getting away with ease, while not even a little traumatized about the whole happening. Plus their high level of power,...' All-Might nodded, 'yes, thank you for telling us. We will keep this in mind.' Midnight added, 'and we will keep an eye on those two, in case they act suspicious again.'

Cementos nodded, 'now, it's getting late. You better go home Jirou.' she nodded and walked to the doors. She saw how the teachers looked at each other and how they had looked at her. They didn't believe her. They believed the story of those two and whatever that blue woman Cus had told them. She walked home, frustrated, once more passing the female janitor, who barely contained her excited smile.

With school over, walking out of class 1-b, was the class rep; Itsuka Kendo, showing the three transfer students around the school. Since today they hadn't had P.E., she showed them to the changing rooms and showed the girls the inside of their locker room, while only opening the door to the boys locker room for Cabba. After he came out, she showed them to the gymnasium, as well as the grounds outside the school where P.E. Was held from time to time. She showed them the canteen, although they had already been there during lunch. She showed them different classrooms and gave an explanation as to what those classes were for; like biology and Home-Ec. While they were training to be heroes, they did need basic knowledge and this information learned could be useful in certain situations.

She also showed them the facilities, like fake cities and factories, which were used for combat training. But those places could also be used to train their quirks after school. And as they arrived to the forest area, a blast of blue energy was suddenly shot at the group! Cabba jumped forward, crossed his arms and blocked the attack, only to be pushed backwards by it, until Caulifla kicked it up and away. The four looked at the forest path, where three wolfmen, blue, yellow and red, came walking toward them.

Kendo stepped forward, in front of the three transfer students, growing both her hands to a large size, 'who are you? And why are you here?' the blue wolf, Bergamo, grinned, 'oh look, she's trying to imitate me, how cute. We are the Trio de Danger, send here by Grand Zeno, to eliminate those three Saiyans. And as he commands, so it will be! But you don't have to die with them. Step aside!' Kendo looked confused, not knowing that title, that name or what Saiyans were. She looked back to the three transfer students, 'do you know these guys?'

to her surprise, the three all were in a fighting position, before dashing by her. And as she looked forward, she saw the three wolves had also attacked, with Caulifla blocking the blue wolf's attack, which had been aimed at her the moment she had looked away. Cabba blocked the attack of the yellow wolf and Kale blocked the red wolf's kick. Kendo took a few steps back, watching as the six of them fought. Caulifla clearly had the upperhand over the blue wolf and easily pummeled him, pushing him back, before knocking him against a tree, before kicking him through the tree.

Kale easily blocked and dodged the kicks of the red wolf, who laughed and taunted her, only to suddenly find a cold strong grip around his jaws, muzzling him. Kale gave the wolf a disgusted look, 'you call that kicking? Try this!' she pulled up her right knee, before kicking the wolf in the groin! The wolf yelped and whined in pain. Kale let go with her hand, before jumping on her other foot and using the other leg to kick the wolf into the forest.

Cabba, on the other hand, was having trouble. Not because his opponent was physically stronger than him, but because he fought dirty! He had shot Cabba with some purple blasts. And while Cabba had tanked them and struck back with some powerful punches, his punches had grown weaker with each strike, while the yellow wolf dodged him easier and easier, while laughing.

The blue wolf came rushing back, but now he was four times his original size, which also showed in his strength as he easily knocked over tree and his punches now pushed Caulifla back, knocking her to the ground, before stomping down on her. Caulifla caught his foot, but couldn't push it back and was slowly crushed under it, before a yellow aura started burning on her back and in a golden flash, she toppled the giant, knocking him over, before grabbing his ankle and started beating him like a rug. Her hair was now golden and her eyes were blue.

Cabba did the same thing, stunning Kendo, as she saw not one but two of the transfer students go golden, which seemed to increase their power. Was this a second quirk? But how was it they had the same quirk, even if they were related? And their laser circuit quirk had different colors and each of them used it differently. But while Cabba seemed to improve his odds against the yellow wolf, Lavender still fought back and they now seemed equals. But Lavender's poison was still inside him and slowly killing him.

The red wolf, Basil the kicker, came back with a vengeance and launched a barrage of powerful kicks at Kale, while now also shooting blasts of energy from his legs. Kale dodged those blasts and his kicks, before a burning aura also appeared around her, only her hair and eye color didn't change. She kept up with Basil's attacks now and fought him on equal grounds.

Kendo blinked, before asking, 'should I go tell mister Vlad King about this? Get a teacher involved?' Caulifla threw Bergamo aside, 'no, just wait a moment. We'll beat these villains, than we can go get the teachers. We wouldn't want a stray attack to hit you from behind.' Kendo nodded, did take a step back and held up her big hands in order to defend herself.

Bergamo had grown even bigger from the beating and forced Caulifla to fight even harder than before. Cabba was back to his level of normal strength, even though he had turned super saiyan. And normally that would be enough to beat an opponent like this, but because of the poison, his moves were becoming more and more sloppy as his vision became blurry. And the more Lavender hit him with his attacks, the more poison entered his body! He had to end this quickly! Although more power and more movement might spread the poison faster, he had to stop this opponent! He screamed in rage and power, his hair spiked more, electric energy burst forth out of him, before he dashed toward his opponent, launching an uppercut, hitting Lavender in between chin and throat, knocking him into the sky, flashing past him, before knocking him against the ground, before dropping out of the sky himself and returning to his base form.

Kale was gaining the upper hand over Basil more and more, blocking his kicks easier and easier, while hitting him harder and harder at vital points. Before finally kicking him against the temple, making him drop to the ground, where he growled in frustration, before reaching into his tail fur, pulling out a fruit and eating it. A surge of power came over the red wolf, as he suddenly started bulking up. Kale, caught by surprise by what happened, couldn't block the knee to the stomach. Nor could she prevent being used as a football, being kicked around, while Basil crazily laughed at her, boasting about his strength and criticizing her weakness!

Basil finally kicked her to the ground, stepping on the back of her head, while grinding her face into the ground, 'what a useless female. As expected; you are the weakest one here. Now, lay here broken and defeated, while I help my brother finish that bitch friend of yours off!' he turned around, only to find Kale having grabbed his ankle. He looked back in a cocky manner, but he couldn't speak when he saw her angry empty eyes! Kale wouldn't allow anyone to hurt, or insult, her bst friend, teacher and role model; who she admired like a sister!

She stood up, yanking Basil up of the ground, before becoming buff! Her muscle-mass increased and she increased in size, with her hair turning a green-ish shade of yellow, while she yelled in anger, while beating Basil like a rug, before tossing him and giving him a brutal beating, before unleashing a barrage of energy blasts. Basil was already beaten. Only his fruit drug kept him conscious. But as Kale grabbed him by his face, charging a blast in said hand, before slamming him into the ground while blasting him, he fainted. But so did Kale, who let go of him and fell away from him.

Caulifla noticed Kale had gone down, but had something more important to focus on now! As Bergamo was now about twenty times his original size, with a physical strength that accompanied that. But, he now also had more blind spots, which she used to hit him more and more. But seeing Kale and Cabba having gone down, she couldn't allow herself to fight to a draw! She powered up, her hair spiking more, electricity shooting out of her body, going super saiyan 2. she flew up at great speed, bashing both her fists against Bergamo's lower jaw, before rolling over his snout, pulling his jaw along, bringing him off balance and making him fall, before blasting a powerful red energy beam into the wolf's face, knocking him to the ground; knocking him out!

Caulifla landed, quickly walking to Kale, where she was joined by Kendo. But just as both girls were together, the three wolfs started glowing white and disappeared. Kendo gave Caulifla a stern look, 'please explain this!' Caulifla sighed and nodded, 'very well.' she needed to think fast, quickly decided and said, 'these three wolves are villains the three of us have faced before. They work for a criminal master mind who calls himself; Grand Zeno. We have faced their quirks; giant pain, poison and power leg, before. And we helped pros take them down. It seemed they wanted revenge. Although I hadn't expected them to come after us to Japan.'

Kendo nodded, 'okay, thanks for telling me. But now we better get these two back to school. Recovery girl can hopefully heal them.' Caulifla nodded and she lifted Kale and Cabba over a shoulder each, before telling Kendo to get on her back, before she flew back. Caulifla explained to Kendo, 'when we focus our quirk, laser circuit, inwards, we can force the energy out, allowing us to fly. And when we keep it inside and put it under pressure, we can increase our physical power.'

Caulifla landed at the school entrance, where Kendo got off of her back and grew both her hands big, taking over Cabba, holding him in her hands, while Caulifla carried Kale. If the latter had been awake, she might have blushed, since Caulifla carried her princess style. Kendo went up front, leading the way. Even though she had shown the three new students around, had shown them where the infirmary was, this was their first day here, so Caulifla might not fully remember.

As the reached the infirmary, an old woman in pink just came out, before seeing the two girls stand there, with two injured students in their hands and arms. She opened the door further, 'oh dear, please come in you two. Lay them down on a bed.' the two girls nodded and did as recovery girl said, laying Cabba, who was looking worse by the minute and Kale, who was badly bruised and exhausted on a bed. Recovery girl walked by the two and looked them over, before extending her lips and kissing Cabba on his cheek.

He started looking a bit better, but he remained pail and some of the purple markings the poison had made on him remained. Caulifla asked, 'what did you just do?' Recovery Girl smiled, 'my quirk allows me to heal people, by activating their own healing and anti bodies and putting them in overdrive. It can skip weeks of recovery. But it takes the body's own stamina to help heal them. So it will take some time before I can help the young lady.'

Caulifla was about to have a tantrum, ready to yell at the lady to help heal her friend, when Jerren and Lazuli walked into the infirmary. Recovery girl looked by Caulifla, seeing the two of them arrive, 'hello dears, what brings you here?' Jerren cleared his throat, 'well, with my ki control quirk, I can also feel the ki of others. So we came to see how our fellow Americans were doing, especially after I sensed them fighting. But,... I could not sense what they were fighting against.'

Kendo stepped forward and started explaining how she was showing these three transfer students around, showing them the facilities, before showing them the forest training ground, where three wolf men showed up. She told how Caulifla had explained how they were villains they had faced before, working for a villain calling himself; Grand Zeno and how they had come here to get revenge on the three, before being defeated, again, before being telleported away from there. While Jerren stood up front, paying the most attention, Lazuli hid half behind him, activating a communicator to HQ, who heard what had happened and quickly made villain files for the three wolves and Grand Zeno and made them out to be American villains.

Caulifla, after hearing the entire story she had told again, got grumpy, yeah, that may all be true, but that story doesn't make Kale any less injured!' recovery girl nodded, 'I know dear. But until her stamina returns, I can't help her recover. Were I to try, she could die from the exhaustion.' Jerren walked by the two, toward Kale, 'if she just needs more stamina, I can do that.' he placed a hand on Kale's shoulder and started streaming his ki into her, adding to her depleted ki, giving her back her stamina and she breathed a bit more easily. Recovery girl nodded, 'thank you young man. Now I can help her.' she stepped up to Kale, extended her lips again and kissed Kale on the cheek this time. Her injuries and bruises vanished and Lazuli looked at Cabba, 'what about him?' recovery girl looked at him, 'it looks like he has taken in a lot of poison. One kiss was not able to help him heal it all.'

Jerren nodded, 'so, if he had more stamina; you would be able to heal him?' recovery girl nodded, 'perhaps. But from the poison I detected before, I might need to kiss him two or three more times. And each time it might take all his stamina.' Jerren nodded, 'well, I do not know how much stamina I might be able to help him recover, but the more poison he can heal from, the better.' he moved over to Cabba, grabbing his shoulder and started streaming his ki into him now.

Recovery girl walked up to Cabba and waited for him to breathe easier again, before giving him another smooch. His skin got more colorful and the poison marks vanished more. But he was still afflicted. Jerren continued streaming his ki to give Cabba his stamina back. But as he did, recovery girl asked him, 'how are you doing dear?' Jerren gave her a smile, 'my ki control quirk taught me from a young age that I need stamina to use ki attacks and fly. So, I have trained to build up my stamina as much as I possibly could. So right now, after helping both Kale and Cabba; I am about halfway drained. So I can still do it once, before passing out myself.'

Recovery girl nodded in understanding and a little later gave Cabba another kiss and finally his skin regained its natural color and the poison marks disappeared. A little later, both Kale and Cabba woke up and, after the others explained what had happened after the fight and where they were, both calmed down. Because at waking up they were worried the fight was still going on. Jerren and Lazuli offered to walk their friends home and keep an eye on them, in case those three wolves showed up again.

{Omni Realm}

the Omni King was pacing, an angry scowl on his face, while a dark aura furiously burned behind him. Bergamo, Lavender and Basil all sat, kneeling before him, all scared, none daring to speak against this angry demon before them. The Omni King's eyes snapped back to the wolves, 'I, gave you a job! Kill the saiyans! Was that really so difficult? A sneak attack? Strike from behind! But no,... face them from the front! One on one times three; even and fair combat! Not taking the advantage with three on one!'

Basil spoke up, 'but,...' was all he could say before the Omni King formed a fist and he vanished into nothingness. Lavender shrieked, jumped up and tried to run away, only to suffer the same fate. Bergamo's eyes were full of fear as the Omni King now focused his full attention on him, 'any last words?' Bergamo tried to speak, but could barely breathe, before shaking no and bowing his head, before he too was erased.

The Omni King floated back to his throne, sat down and opened a window, through which he saw Phobia's face, 'Phobia, those worthless mongrels have failed me. Don't you dare fail me, or you'll suffer the same fate! I want you to finish Jerren, Lazuli and those three pesky saiyans!' Phobia smiled, 'no worries my lord. Unlike three dead mutts, I study my prey. And I have found a way to trap them. I'll work on her tonight, to set a trap for those five!'

{Musutafu}

Jirou sat at the dinner table with a sour look on her face, not liking what had happened today one bit. All the evidence she had gathered, presented to both friends and teachers, who were pro heroes. But while the teachers promised to keep an eye on Jerren and Lazuli, she knew they didn't believe her. Nor did her friends! This was so irritating!

As her parents asked her whether she was okay, she told them she was fine, although she was clearly not. But that was all she would tell them. After dinner she went to take a shower. Having the warm water rush over her body helped her calm down a little. After the shower, she brushed her teeth, before putting on her pajamas and going to her bedroom, stepping into bed and going to sleep. Phobia, who stood in the shadow of the building across the street, smiled and used a bit of power the Omni King had given her; teleporting over small distances. In this case; into the girl's room!

Phobia looked at the closed curtains, than at the girl in the bed, before looking at the door. She quietly opened it and looked outside, seeing the parents go into their bedroom. She nodded and looked around the room again, finding two earphones. She put on one herself, shutting out any noise. And putting another on Jirou's ears, so she couldn't be woken up during the night. Phobia sat down next to Phobia's bed and started making clouds that started streaming to and around Jirou's head.

Jirou blinked a few times, finding she was on her way to school. She didn't really remember waking up, or having breakfast,... but when she went to sleep last night she had been in a bit of a daze. Maybe she had been in a daze up till now since waking up. Either way; on to school. She saw the usual students of U.A., some who she recognized, others she didn't. She arrived at school and started walking toward the entrance, when it happened.

A black and purple portal opened above the school and it was much larger than the one she had seen during the USJ incident. This portal almost spanned the entire school. The man covered in hands jumped out, followed by the portal man and the giant Noumu, before the three of them were joined by Jerren and Lazuli. Just as Jirou yelled, 'I knew it!' more villains came through the portal! Much more villains than she had ever seen in one place. Not only the villains who attacked the USJ, but also all the villains she had ever seen on television, or on the street. A few hundred villains rained out of the sky above her school and they started attacking all the students and teachers in sight.

And as the villains landed, the school gate went into emergency lock down, locking all the students inside with the students. Jirou saw the teachers fighting back with everything they had, but with such massive numbers against them, they couldn't last. And with students who weren't trained for fighting; they were easy targets. Jirou watched in horror as she saw some of her classmates die in front of her eyes. She saw how one pro after another was brought down and finished off. Even the invincible All_might, who fought the Noumu again, was bested this time, as more and more villains ganged up on him, before finally the hand covered villain placed his full hand in All Might's face and Jirou saw how the symbol for peace had his head destroyed.

Jirou tried to run away from all the villains, before running into what seemed metal. And as she looked up, she saw Lazuli, who looked down on her with a cold and arrogant smile, 'and where do you think you're going, miss Nosy?' Jirou crawled back, only to bump into someone's legs, before a hand grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to her feet, while Jerren said, 'with as nosy as you have been, we knew we had to act fast, before you informed people who would believe you.'

Jirou gritted her teeth, 'I knew you two couldn't be trusted. You were suspicious from the start! But no one would believe me! Are you happy now that you have caused some much suffering?!' she plugged her earphone jack into her boot and shot out a strong sonic blast, but Lazuli simply took it, before stepping forward and stomping down on both of Jirou's boots, crushing them, before grabbing her by the face, 'are we happy? These idiots treated us like less than we were, yet seemed to trust us, while knowing what we could do. So; watching them fall on their own sword; it's delightful!' she had a crueler smile on her face than Jirou had ever seen on anyone.

Jerren chuckled, before grabbing Jirou by one arm and one leg, before Lazuli grabbed Jirou's remaining arm and leg and they held her in mid air, before he said, 'now than, don't worry; you'll soon see your pitiful friends again. Isn't that right Noumu?' Jirou looked surprised, before shocked as she suddenly noticed the shadow of something big looming over her. The massive bulky monster Noumy stood before her, screeching, before grabbing her head with one hand and her torso with another, before starting to squeeze and pull!

Jirou screamed in pain and fear, before sitting up! She looked around while hyperventilating. She was sitting at her desk, in her classroom. But,... she was all alone in the room. She looked out the window, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. A swatting noise drew her attention to the blackboard, where suddenly a woman who was dressed as a teacher stood, 'now than, miss Jirou, would you like to answer the question.' Jirou looked around, blinking in confusion, before the woman said, 'the question; "how best to trap those villainous Jerren and Lazuli?" well, do you know?'

Jirou took a look at the woman, whose green eyes looked familiar, 'wait, you're supposed to be the janitor.' the woman shook her head, 'sorry, that's not the right answer. The answer is; by using bait. In case you hadn't realized yet dear; you're asleep. This is a dream I am giving you. And together, you and I are going to set a trap for Jerren and Lazuli.' she had walked forward as she had said this and was now standing in front of Jirou. Her thoughts were rushing through her head, 'so, what I just saw was a nightmare. They haven't really attacked. So;... they're not villains?'

Phobia sighed, 'whether they are or not doesn't matter. They are my target, along with three others. And you, my dear Jirou, will make the perfect bait in the trap we're going to set.' Jirou stood up, 'no way. I am not going to help you! No matter what you show me, I will not act like a villain!' Phobia suddenly grew menacingly large, 'oh, is that so?' Jirou sat back down, before Phobia smiled, 'fine, let's see how long you can hold out. Because,...' Phobia started to disappear into thin air, 'things are only going to get worse.'

Jirou blinked for a moment, before she heard gasping noises around her. She looked around and saw all her classmates in their seats. She at first smiled, but than she noticed they were all staring at her and some were laughing, while also blushing, before some started pointing at her. She looked at herself, before seeing she was naked. She stood up and screamed, blushing like crazy, before covering up her breasts and her groin. She wanted to cover her face, but if she did that, than her private parts would be seen.

Phobia smiled, still being in the classroom, only invisible and intangible. Having gone through Jirou's subconscious, she knew that aside from highly violent villains and Jerren and Lazuli being villains but no one believing her, Jirou was also afraid of nudity; seeing it on others, or exposing herself. Now; exposing her body to all of class 1-a; she wondered what the little girl would do!

all of class 1-a around Jirou was looking at her and laughing at her embarrassing situation. She kept her legs tight together, covering her breasts with one arm, while covering her groin with her other hand, while her face was bright red and she looked down. Mina stepped up to her, but instead of helping or comforting her, she had a sneering smile on her face, 'what are you even doing jirou; trying to cover up? It's not like any of the boys are interested in someone who is as flat and bland as you. You're too much of a tomboy!'

Jirou tried to turn away from Mina, only to be confronted with the Momo, who struck a sexy pose, 'in order to get the attention of any of the boys, you would at least need to have curves like these. I mean; who would be interested in a flat curve-less chessboard like you?' Jirou tried not to listen and tried to turn away from both Mina and Momo who were laughing into her ears. But as she turned, she was confronted by the invisible Hagakure, ' poor Jirou, always eager for attention, yet disappointed when Mineta didn't mention you when he described the rest of our hot bodies.'

Jirou tried to look around the class, to find people who might help her out of this situation, seeing Midoriya, who wore a cocky grin on his face, completely unlike him, 'what, does miss flat chest expect help from me? Sorry, I only help girls as curvy as these;' out of nowhere, Ochako and Tsuyu stood next to him, leaning on him while showing off their curves. Jirou almost started to cry, while trying to get away, while the laughter of the classroom was ringing in her ears.

Suddenly her right wrist was grabbed, something round was pushed in it, before it was placed on her desk, before quickly the same thing happened to her left hand. And she couldn't pull her hands off of her desk, her hands were stuck to Mineta's balls, who was now also pinning her desk to the ground with some more of his sticky balls, before standing up with a cocky smile, 'well, it might not be the prettiest girl in class,... or second prettiest,... or third,... oh well; even if you're the least attractive girl in class, trying to hide is not nice. Even though you have nothing to really hide.'

Jirou tried to pull free with all her might, sending out her earphone jacks into her desk, before destroying it with her quirk, pulling free. But with those balls still on her hands, she couldn't cover up, or they would stick to her body. She turned around, only to see Kaminari, who had his funny brainless expression on his face. Even in this embarrassing situation, it made her laugh, only to be shocked when it suddenly turned into a vicious grin, where the grabbed her wrists and, with greater strength than she knew he had, pulled her hands to his desk, sticking her to his desk. He sneered, 'you always think it's funny to make a fool out of me. Now let's see how you like it when you're gawked at in the center of attention.'

the laughter of the class echoed through her eardrums as she started to cry, only increasing the volume of laughter. Than, through her tears, she saw them, leaning against the back wall, Jerren and Lazuli were laughing at her as well. She gritted her teeth, before yelling at them, 'you! This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if it wasn't for the two of you!'

Lazuli let out a cold sneering laugh, 'oh, of course it is our fault. Instead of taking responsibility for her own weakness and shortcomings, she blames us.' Jerren nodded, wrapping an arm around Lazuli, 'indeed, she probably also blames us for her flat chest and curve-less hips.'

Jirou cried and screamed in despair, while the laughter of the class became louder and louder, while all of her anger was aimed at Jerren and Lazuli. The laughter continued, but the sound of it started to change. As Jirou looked around, she saw her classmates change; the boys all turned into Jerren and all the girls changed into Lazuli. The Jerren that used to be Kaminari, who held her by her wrists, 'I bet you would've loved to turn into Lazuli too! At least than you would have been attractive!' the laughter became ever louder, as the skin of everyone around her started to melt and the laughter turned into blubbering noises!

An ominous music started coming from the school's speakers, while all the students melted into a blubbering puddle, before all pooling together in a dark purple puddle, out of which rose a solid and massive Noumu, it's eyes rolling through its brain, before fixing on her. Jirou shivered in fear, before screaming as the Noumu launched at her. The desk was shattered and she was smacked against the wall. The sticky balls now pinned her to the ground and the Massive Noumu took slow steps toward her, crushing each and every desk and chair in his way under his feet.

The ominous music picked up its pace and Noumu started walking faster to her. Jirou pulled as hard as she could, tried to pull free from the sticky balls, before finally getting free of them and falling backwards through a suddenly open door, falling into the hallways, where seemingly all the students of school were standing in a row, looking at her, laughing at her and insulting her appearance. And as Noumu smashed itself through the wall and started chasing after her, one by one, the students started turning into Jerren and Lazuli, continuing to laugh and insult her, before melting away into a puddle of blubber, before adding to Noumu, making it grow bigger.

Jirou ran as fast as she could, screaming, yelling for help; but the hallway was endless, as was the row of students, who continued to add to Noumu. After three minutes of running, Noumu had grown to the size of the school building, reaching out with its long arms to grab her. He miraculously didn't hit her, but the building crumbled to dust, except for the path she was on. But as she looked at the path again, she suddenly realized she was running on someone's arm. And as she realized this, she realized she ran by Jerren's face, but of an enormous size. And adding to his enormous size was laughter with the sound of a hurricane.

Jirou tried to cover herself as she ran, next running by Lazuli's face, realizing their arms were connected and as she continued running over the arms and shoulders and hands, she kept on running by the face of these two, who kept laughing at her. Realizing she was small, running over two people, for a moment she stopped running and looked back, only to see Noumu's now massive form launching at her again, teeth pointy and sharp and a tongue that was wriggling around like a snake. In a shriek, she started running again, narrowly avoiding the massive Noumu, while the sky turned to black and a red rain started to fall, which felt like burning sparks as they hit her.

Noumu smashes the path of arms she's running of and the shockwave throws her into the air and of the path, making her fall into a bottomless pit. As she falls, she looked around, desperately looking for a way to make all of this end, or at least a place where she could hide and be safe for a while. But as she was looking around, in the black and red abyss, large bulging eyes started opening up, looking at her, causing her to cover herself up more tightly, while massive mouthes also opened in the abyss, laughing at her terror and misery.

And out of the dark abyss she was falling into, a screeching roar could be heard, before Noumu emerged from below her, opening its pointy teeth filled mouth, starting to chomp, ready to eat her the moment she fell into his mouth; which she was hurtling towards. She started shaking her head, started yelling No! Over and over again; begging someone to stop this, for someone to wake her up!

She suddenly hit something hard. As she opened her eyes, wincing in pain, she noticed she had hit a block of concrete that suddenly floated in the air, above Noumu's jaws. Though his biting noises could still be heard. Phobia's voice suddenly spoke, 'now my dear, are you willing to agree to my plan? To help me to trap Jerren and Lazuli?' Jirou shook her head, 'no! This is all just a dream. It's not real!' Phobia chuckled, 'that's an interesting statement my dear. The brain is a funny thing. For even if you know in your heart that something is fake, if your brain perceives something as real enough; it can actually happen to you physically.'

as Jirou stood up, the concrete under her feet started cracking and Noumu's jaws were snapping right under it. Phobia added, 'for instance, if I made this nightmare so bad; took you to the truest form of fear, if you died there,... you wouldn't wake up. You would actually die!' Noumu's jaws snapped and the concrete cracked and crumbled further, while Jirou continued to cover herself.

Jirou was hesitating; this made her think that Jerren and Lazuli might not be the real bad guys. And she wanted to be a hero. But this woman was now threatening her life, just to trap those two. But she wasn't sure. The concrete under her feet gave away and she fell, quickly grabbing the ledge with her hands, with the eyes around her bulging some more, while the mouths laughed. And Noumu under her wrapped his tongue around her and started pulling her down; ready to eat her; she had now choice, 'ALRIGHT; I'LL DO IT! NOW PLEASE STOP THIS!'

Noumu vanished, the eyes closed, the red rain stopped and the mouths stopped laughing and disappeared into the darkness of the abyss, before she felt something hit her face. She opened her eyes and found herself in her room. She sat up, before seeing Phobia sit right next to her. She wanted to scream, but as she did, she found Phobia's hand covering her mouth, while holding a finger in front of her own mouth, 'quiet my dear. We don't want to wake mommy and daddy.'

Jirou's lip quivered as Phobia removed her hand and smiled, 'now, I think you and I will be great partners. Lovely doing business with you. Now, I'll come and see you tomorrow. With it being the weekend, you can take a walk, or a jog after breakfast. Than we can continue. Now, have a good nights rest, because the plan also starts tomorrow.' Phobia gave Jirou a hug, while having a wicked smile on her face, making Jirou shiver in fear, before Phobia vanished out of her room without a trace. Jirou went to the bathroom to get rid of some of the stress the nightmare had put on her, crying a little, as she might ave just made a deal with the devil, before trying to get some sleep.

As told the night before, or very early in the morning, Jirou started jogging after breakfast, before being joined by a woman in a track suit, whose green eyes she recognized all to well, 'good morning dear. Did you sleep well?' Jirou shot her a dirty look, which only made Phobia laugh, 'okay; your part of the plan is very simple. You need to go to where Jerren and Lazuli are right now. They're in a house right outside of Musutafu, here's the address.'

she handed Jirou a note with the address of Jerren and Lazuli on it. The two stopped jogging and Jirou looked at it, while Phobia added, 'now remember, don't contact the cops or heroes. No asking for help. All you have to do is go there, go into their house and make sure they're all together. Than I will take care of the rest. Just do as I say and you won't have to relive your nightmares, or worse; have your nightmares become reality.' Phobia jogged away, before disappearing again. Jirou looked up the address and jogged over there, seeing a lonely house standing a little outside of the city.

Inside, Lazuli was doing mental training, having much better control this time. She was facing two versions of cell in the nightmare land, with the zombies after her, but this time, remaining in control meant she kept her powers. Even with there being two cells, imperfect cell and semi-perfect cell, as well as zombie Vegeta as a super saiyan, she beat all of them up. The three Saiyans were doing a physical workout, while Jerren was meditating with his wing active, so he could beter control its energy. This was when Jirou knocked on the door.

Lazuli's concentration was broken and she opened her eyes, 'oh come on; I was just about to tear cell apart; twice!' Jerren opened his eyes and his wing disappeared, 'can't be helped when someone knocks on the door.' he walked to the door and the three Saiyans also stopped training to see who it was at the door.

Jerren was somewhat surprised to see Jirou there and Jirou, likewise, was surprised to not only see Jerren and Lazuli there, but also the three new transfer students she had seen yesterday. Jerren asked, 'what brings you here Jirou? And how did you even find this place?' she nodded, 'well, I asked some staff for your address,... since I was hoping I could train with you. You know; for the upcoming sports festival in two weeks. With you two being so physically strong and that not being my specialty. I hoped you could help me.'

Lazuli frowned, 'you, who thought of us as suspicious, now wants to train with us? And you came here all by yourself? Why?' Jerren smiled, 'sure, I don't mind. Come in, we can start with something simple and build up your strength, as well as strengthen your quirk. Two weeks is plenty of time. And I can help us build trust.' he closed the door behind her with a smile, while Jirou remained uneasy, as there were three more than she had counted on. Would the plan still work? Or would this end her?


	5. Nightmares continue

Jirou stepped into Jerren and Lazuli's house, looking at the three new students from class 1-b, who were also looking at her, reading the same surprise on their faces and they could read on hers. Jerren clapped his hands together, before wringing them together, 'okay Jirou, where would you like to start? Anything specific you want to focus on? Strength, speed, durability; you name it.' Jirou hesitated a moment, before hearing a whisper in the back of her head; some of Phobia's remaining power, telling her, "bring them to your house. No alarms there to break my concentration."

Jirou nodded, 'well,... if you don't mind,... I think I would like to train at my own house. As for focus,... a bit of all three I suppose. And,... maybe also some sparring. In case villains get close to me.' Jerren nodded, 'understood. Lazuli, can you go grab some stretch bands? Than I'll grab some weights.' Lazuli nodded and both left the room, leaving Jirou alone with the three saiyans.

Cabba was the first to speak up, smiling, 'so, you're a classmate of Jerren and Lazuli. Nice to meet you. I am Cabba Saiyan. These two are my cousins.' he pointed at the girls and Caulifla cringed, 'yeah, for whatever good that does us. I am Caulifla.' she turned around and looked at Kale, who tried to hide somewhat behind Caulifla, before she said, 'hi,... I am Kale. Nice to meet you.' Caulifla smiled, 'Kale is my twin sister. She's the shy type. But get her riled up and she packs a real mean punch.'

Jirou nodded, 'I am Kyouka Jirou. So,... why are you,...' but before she could finish her question, Jerren and Lazuli came back with some bands and a bag filled with weights. Jerren nodded, 'okay, you lead the way. We'll be right behind you.' Lazuli nodded, 'what he said.' Jirou looked at the three saiyans, before Caulifla replied, 'say, can we come too? It sounds like fun to train her up. And maybe Kale could gain some more confidence from this.' Jerren looked at Jirou, 'can they?'

Jirou was caught of guard, not really knowing an answer, before replying, 'but, they're from class 1-b. They'll be our opponents in the upcoming sports festival. Is it wise to show our quirks to them so soon?' Lazuli shrugged, 'well we were in the same class in America. So we already know each other's quirks. And in the end, we will also have to take on our classmates. But, it remains your choice.' Jirou nodded, hoping Phobia wouldn't mind, saying, 'okay, it's fine by me if they come.'

Caulifla made a small jump of joy, before jumping to the door, quickly followed by Kale, while Cabba walked to the door like a normal person. Jirou walked out the door and was followed by Lazuli and Jerren who locked the front door, before they started walking, following Jirou. As they walked, Jirou asked, 'so,... why were all of you in the same house together?' Jerren was the one to answer, 'well, since we're all from America, as they transferred over a month after we did, it was decided they would move in with us. So, we were just training when you knocked.'

Jirou was a bit confused, 'so, you two lived together, for a month? Why was that? Couldn't each of you get your own apartment?' Jerren was at a loss for words for a moment. This girl was sharp. Lazuli offered her help, 'well, we were classmates and both transferred. So, instead of spending more money in the long run on apartments, they decided to just give us that house. Don't worry though; Jerren is well behaved. Unlike a certain ball headed shorty we know and despise.' Jirou chuckled, getting the reference to Mineta, before realizing, Lazuli had made her laugh.

But as they were talking about how they lived, Jirou wondered, 'than what about your parents? Where are they?' Lazuli gave her a smile, 'back in America. Where else?' Jirou was amazed, 'so, you can live independent of your parents, while you're only fifteen? That's amazing.' Lazuli shrugged and Jerren laughed a little nervously. The Saiyans just smiled. The five of them were already adults. Saiyans would stay in their prime from the time they hit it to the day they became 80. Lazuli was an android, so she wouldn't age. And Jerren simply had a young appearance.

As they arrived at Jirou's house, as she let them in, they could hear loud rock music coming from one of the rooms. Jirou smiled, with a slight blush of embarrassment, 'that,... would be my father. He's a musician.' she knocked on his door and the music stopped a few seconds later, before her dad opened the door, 'ah, Kyouka, you're back. And you brought some friends with you?' Jirou nodded, 'yeah, these are Jerren and Lazuli, from my class. And those three are Cabba, Caulifla and Kale from 1-b, all of them are transfer students from America. And as I wanted to train for the upcoming sports festival, they offered to help me. So,... could they stay here this weekend dad?' he smiled, 'sure, it's fine by me. But ask your mother, since she'll be doing the cooking.'

as Jirou stepped into the kitchen, she saw her mother was preparing lunch, before telling her mother the same story she had told her father. She also had no problem with it and promised to cook extra tonight. For heroes in training needed plenty of food, while also letting them know that the snacks were in the fridge. After Jirou got some snacks for everyone, she took them to the small training room, which also doubled as a game room, stretching out her earphone jack, pulling two darts from the board, taking some extra steps away from the board, before throwing the two darts, hitting good spots; while also hitting the spots she aimed for. Kale applauded her, before getting a surprised look from everyone and stopping. Jirou cleared her throat, 'so, what should we start with?'

Jerren nodded, 'well, let's simply start with some basic strengthening, which will also increase your speed.' he took the stretch bands from the bag and put one around one of his legs, before telling her to step into it with one leg, stretch the band slightly, than step away from Jerren, than step back and front and do that for a set of fifteen steps, before switching legs. As Jerren started doing this, Lazuli started sparring with Cabba, not hard hitting, but simply focusing on technique, while Caulifla and Kale did the same.

After ten minutes of this step training, they had a short break to drink some water; staying hydrated was important. After this, they had her lift some dumbbells, while also throwing some darts. This was some multi tasking, which would sharpen her focus. After another ten minutes of this, another short break to drink some water, before they went on to do some sparring, which Jirou got to do with Kale, as Caulifla said she needed a boost in her confidence. Kale could easily fight an enemy, but didn't want to hurt a comrade or friend, even by accident. This would help her hold back and stay in control.

Jerren and Caulifla commented on the form of both of them, as they did simple jabs and kicks, telling them to be mindful of their balance, as well as to not drop their guard. Kale didn't need this all that much, nor did she need to block Jirou's attacks, but she did so anyway, to better practice her counter attacks. After the sparring, they had a short snack break, as well as had some more water. Having trained for half an hour. And after a ten minute break with some music, they went back to training, repeating what they had done before, but now it was Lazuli who trained Jirou, while Jerren sparred with Caulifla and Cabba sparred with Kale. What was interesting to see was that Kale didn't seem to mind when she hurt Cabba. When Jirou asked why, Lazuli replied in a whisper, 'I think something happened in their past that makes her dislike him. I never asked what. It seems personal.' Jirou nodded and focused on training again.

And they continued doing this half hour training of arms, legs and sparring for two and a half hours. Not counting the minute and ten minute breaks in between, each half hour was guided by one of the others, so they could each have a shot at teaching and sparring. And at dinner, Jirou had almost gone numb. Having switched to lighter weights during the training. But right now, she could barely lift up her chopsticks. Luckily, she still had her earphone jack, using these to hold a fork and a knife instead of chopsticks. It was a new experience for Jirou and Jerren described this kind of eating, while using a part of her quirk as a form of training too.

That night, Jirou was so tuckered out from training that, after having had her bath, after falling down on her bed, she fell asleep right away. Lazuli, Caulifla and Kale, who had been offered futons, slept in Jirou's bedroom as well. It was almost like a sleepover. Jerren and Cabba were sleeping in the guest room, which was close enough to Jirou's room. And as it was midnight, with everyone asleep, Phobia teleported into Jirou's room, seeing Lazuli and the other two girls asleep. She snuck out of the room, quietly looked into some other rooms, quickly finding Jerren and Cabba, before putting on one of Jirou's earphones, before sending out her power, reaching out for all five of her victims.

Jerren was on the apocalyptic field again, with all his comrades dead at his feet, while a planet sized Omni King hovered over him, killing the population of planets left and right, with their screams echoing in his ears. However; this was what he had mentally prepared for. He didn't know when Phobia would return, but now that she had; they would stop her!

Lazuli was in the nightmare town with the zombies of all the people she and her brother had killed, along with two cells coming at her. But this time she stood her ground with a smile. Phobia, who watched as these two stood ready was confused; neither exhibited any of the fear they had shown before. Not only did they show courage in the face of fear, they showed the confidence they were ready to deal with this situation.

Jerren manifested his light hawk wing, before concentrating his ki in between his hands; shooting out a powerful controlled blast, which moved so fast the Omni King had no time to dodge, being torn apart by it, without damaging the dimension this time.  
Lazuli, similarly, had not lost her power this time and easily tore both versions of cell apart, while flying above the zombies, while easily knocking the zombie z fighters aside. She looked up to the dreadful sky, 'did you think we wouldn't be prepared to face you again? Ever since last time, we have done mental training to ward of your nightmares!'

Phobia gnashed her teeth for a moment, before smiling and started applauding the two of them, 'well done you two. You managed to overcome your nightmares all on your own. But if you think this means you have won; you're wrong. If you think this is the limit of my power, that this is fear itself; than class is in session and professor Phobia is teaching!' a tornado suddenly surrounded both of them, but instead of sucking them up, like a whirlpool, they were dragged down!

Lazuli prepared herself for any form of nightmare that would come at her. But as the thick strong winds disappeared, she found herself on a peaceful street. Nothing was damaged and people greeted each other normally and some even waved at her. She wore normal every day clothing, so it wasn't a nightmare of wearing her pajama in public or being nude in front of people. How was this normal every day setting a nightmare? She looked to the house she was in front of and saw the door open. Feeling compelled to; she walked into the house.

It was a peaceful house, such a nice serene setting, with expensive decorations. She smiled, stepping into the kitchen, where there was also a dinner table. And sitting at this table was a small bald man she remembered; Krillin. A man she and her brother had killed for fun. But as he turned and looked at her, he didn't look like a zombie at all. He smiled, 'ah, there you are Lazuli. Good morning.' he stood up and she smiled back at him, before he embraced and kissed her. In her head, she was surprised, but her dream body acted as if this was normal.

Krillin stepped back, before they both heard another voice, happily yell out, 'good morning mommy! Daddy!' they both turned and saw a small girl in a cute red dress come running toward them. They both knelled down and hugged the girl, while Krillin said, 'good morning Marron, my little princess.' Lazuli, as she hugged the two, saw a ring on her finger, as well as on Krillin's finger. They were married! Meaning; that girl, Marron, was their daughter.

Lazuli stood up and started preparing breakfast, before eating it with them. She felt so calm, so happy. The smile on her face was one of sincere joy and happiness. And as she spoke with the two of them, they shared in this happiness with them. But just as Krillin took Marron to the living room, Lazuli heard a voice whisper into her own ear, 'are you enjoying this? How pathetic can you be?' Lazuli froze; that was her own voice. She looked around, but saw no one, before the voice spoke up again, 'you are married; living such a happy life. And you're enjoying it. You enjoy a lie!'

Lazuli walked to the living room where Krillin and Marron sat on a couch and watched television, as the voice spoke, 'in truth, you wanted this. You wanted a happy life. A husband who cars for who you are. You wanted a family. A daughter who calls you mommy. But you never had it. And now; you'll never get it; because; YOU KILLED KRILLIN YOURSELF!' images flashed through her mind of how she had killed Krillin, just for fun. But now an image joined that; where she also killed this little girl who looked at her with such honest happiness.

Jerren's tornado had brought him to a world of darkness. But the darkness was moving and streaming around him. He saw four burning red eyes look down at him. And than he saw Raven, anger burned on her face while tears streamed from her eyes.

Phobia held all five her victims in her nightmarish grasp. While Lazuli and Jerren had overcome their first fear; as Phobia dug deeper, she now confronted them both with another scenario. Jerren face to face with his former partner; when she was at her darkest, while Lazuli was confronted with a future that could have been, where she could have been happy; only to realize she herself was to blame for being unable to have that. As for the three saiyans, she hadn't forgotten about them.

Cabba squirmed around, as he was unable to handle what he was confronted with. He was standing on his home planet of Sadala. However, it was not the home he remembered. The entire planet's surface had been torn and cracked and some chunks of the planet had simply been torn apart. And buildings, all the buildings he had ever seen on his home planet; were torn apart. And lying in the rubble were the dead bodies of countless saiyans.

Emerging from the smoke were sudden saiyan space ships; but those to seemed to be damaged. And emerging from the first ship that landed were the Saiyan king, followed by his elite warriors. Cabba quickly ran to his king, asking what had happened; only to receive a furious fist to his face. Cabba was knocked to the ground as his king replied, 'what has happened? Are you serious! I told you Cabba; messing with beings from other universes will only cause trouble. And look; here is the proof I told you about. You turned yourself against the most powerful being who lives outside of the universes! So; wanting to make an example of us, so none turn against him, the Omni King not only killed every saiyan who was on this planet, but also tore the planet apart! All because you couldn't listen to my Orders! You had to obey that cat above your own king! And now this is the result! Men! ARREST THIS FOOLISH TRAITOR!' the Saiyans alongside the king stormed forward and grabbed Cabba. As he tried to pull free and tried to defend himself and explain his actions, explain that this was not his fault, the other ships landed and more and more saiyans came out, blasting him from all sides, while others started to pummel him, all accusing him of being the reason their race was driven to near extinction!

Cabba was finally knocked against the ground, before he was stripped of his armor and any sign that he was a soldier and a saiyan. Left in his underwear, he was put in chains, before being dragged over the cracked planet, into the destroyed palace, down a destroyed staircase, with his head bouncing on all the steps on the way down, before being thrown into a broken jail cell, where the chains were attached to the ceiling and Cabba was suspended in the air. The guards left the cell and closed the bars of the cell, which were still in tact.

The king appeared before his cell, 'Cabba, this castle will crumble soon. And when it does, the whole weight of the saiyan race will come down on you! Because you had to make an enemy of someone so powerful and failed to defeat him; everyone who was on this planet is dead. When the castle comes down on your head; you will die! This will be your execution, while you realize: it is what you deserve!'

Cabba tried to weakly explain that someone else's choice was not his fault, but the king turned around and walked away, followed by his remaining soldiers. A little later he could hear their ships taking off, while images started to flash through his mind, of how the Omni King had bombarded the planet with blasts of divine energy, destroying houses, killing saiyans and slowly killing the planet, while barely leaving it in tact; with everyone on the planet: Dead!

Caulifla, in her dream, was sparring with Cabba, while Kale was watching. They had started with a light warming up, just exchanging some light tapping blows, not fighting seriously yet. Just as the warming up ended, Jerren, Lazuli and Jirou showed up. Dream or reality, having spend today training with everyone who was present now, them showing up did not surprise her. Cabba took a serious position and so did she, before she charged at him with a flurry of punches.

She was planning to beat him to a pulp, showing her superiority. But, to her surprise, Cabba dodged all of her attacks, before kicking her in the side, making her skid across the battle ground. But as she came to a stop, Cabba appeared before her, launching an uppercut into her stomach, lifting her off the ground and as she had all the air forced out of her lungs by the punch, he pulled his fist back and charged up a round house kick, before hovering it over her and bringing it down in an axe kick.

Caulifla was surprised that Cabba had been able to do that to her, before hearing Jerren and Lazuli whisper to each other under their breath, while looking at her with clear difficulty not to laught. Kale looked disappointed, while Jirou looked at Cabba with admiration. Oh, she would fix that! She jumped back to her feet, before powering up to maximum, before launching another flurry of attacks at Cabba. And this time she forced him to defend himself.

She thought she was finally able to turn things around, but than she started to notice, no matter how hard she hit him, or how fast she attacked, he always easily blocked her. But in this moment of hesitation, Cabba grabbed her behind her neck with both hands, before kicking a knee into her stomach. Again the air was forced out of her lungs, before he grabbed her arms, pinned them around his body with his own arms wrapped around her as he lifted her up, holding her upside down, before slamming her down into the ground.

Caulifla struggled to get back up to her feet and this time Jerren and Lazuli were clearly laughing at her, while she could clearly hear them call her a weakling. Jirou was pretty much fawning over Cabba and Kale now also started looking at Cabba with admiration, while giving her sideways glances of disappointment. Caulifla's anger rose to an all time high, before exploding outward as she went super saiyan!

Cabba looked at her with a cocky grin, 'I heard so many good things about you from your brother, the man I admire so. Yet; you are nowhere near the level he described. Too bad for you. And let's not forget who taught you how to go super saiyan!' he too turned super saiyan, before both of them continued their fight. Well, fight; more like a one sided beat down! Caulifla's hits were not landing at all, while Cabba was giving her a merciless beatdown. She pushed her power as high as it would go. But as she did, she noticed her power was declining rapidly. She had to finish this quickly before she was out of energy. She launched at Cabba, only for her to miss him, without him having moved at all.

Cabba smiled, as he suddenly towered over Caulifla. And as she was shocked for a moment, she noticed she was starting to shrink, while Cabba and the others grew bigger. And with her shrinking, her power weakened more and more, while Cabba's power was rising to high new levels, before she was the size of his boot and he proceeded to try and step on her!

Kale was groaning and turning in her sleep, really not liking what she saw. She was watching as Cabba and Caulifla were sparring. But, the longer they sparred, the less serious they took the fight and bit by bit it started to look more and more like dancing, before the two of them actually started dancing, while music started playing in the background. As Kale looked back, wondering where it came from, as she looked to her best friend again, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Caulifla and Cabba were looking each other in the eye with passion in their eyes. Kale tried to speak up, tried to get Caulifla's attention, so she wasn't ignored, only for her to be unable to make a sound. But, as she waved her arms around, Caulifla did notice her, before looking at her with a sneer, 'oh, Kale; are you still stalking me? Can't you see I have found someone way better than you?'

Kale couldn't believe her ears, as Cabba added, 'yeah, I am better. I am stronger than you. I am more confident than you. Unlike someone here I don't lose control over my super saiyan form and, for future purposes; I am a man. Right Caulifla?' Caulifla nodded and pulled him over into a gentle hug, 'yes indeed. Now, let's leave this pathetic loser,... ka,... K,... well; what ever her name is, or was. Let's leave her, so we can have more time for each other baby.' Cabba nodded, walking away with Caulifla hand in hand, while Kale was left behind, completely forgotten, even her name.

Kale cried, while her anger was boiling over. Cabba mocked her right to her face, Caulifla called her a loser and even forgot her name! She couldn't handle this anger, this despair; she was gonna lose it! And she did. She lost; control! Kale turned super saiyan, turned berserk. Her power was overflowing more than ever, while her muscles were swelling up more than ever before, while her roars could be heard for many miles around her. Her gaze was fixed on one person; Cabba; he had taken Caulifla from her!

She charged straight after the little shrimp, before beating him into the ground and pounding him into a bloody pulp. But her anger was not subsiding, instead it became worse, as her eyes found Caulifla. Kale saw what was happening, as her body grabbed Caulifla and slammed her against the ground again and again, before pummeling her more and more, before obliterating her with an explosive green blast.

Kale felt like she was watching from behind thick glass with just her eyes, while her body was doing whatever it wanted. She couldn't control herself, nor could she stop! She had to watch as, after killing Cabba and Caulifla, her body went on to Caulifla's hideout and continued to slaughter all members of her gang. All the while her power kept on increasing and she continued to obliterate everyone she came across. Mister Hit, lord Champa, miss Vados. Even fighters of their strength and power didn't stand a chance against her, as she eventually started launching blasts of her energy into space. Her blasts went so fast and were so powerful that planet after planet was destroyed, while she was forced to hear the cries of pain echoing in her ears, as she was working toward being the strongest in her universe; as well as the only thing in her universe.

Jirou opened her eyes, not finding herself in her bed, but in a dark world with thick smoky clouds blowing over the ground. A little away from her stood Phobia, in front of five orbs. Jirou quietly and carefully walked toward her, looking over her shoulder, seeing the fives orbs better. In one he saw Jerren face to face with a girl who was mostly oozing darkness. Lazuli seemed to be living a peaceful life, married to some bald guy and she had a daughter. But, as Jirou saw Lazuli's expression; she saw Lazuli was crying and very conflicted. She didn't understand how such a nice dream could scare her. Caulifla was small and a massive Cabba was stepping on her while mocking her. Cabba was hanging in chains, while the ceiling above him was starting to give away bit by bit. And Kale was screaming in pain as she killed everyone she came across.

Now Jirou was starting to feel conflicted. She had spend most of the day with those five. They had trained her and how shown her nothing but friendly support. Yet, she had sold them out to Phobia, who was now tormenting them in nightmares. She was wondering; were Jerren and Lazuli really villains? And if so; had those three become collateral damage in stopping them? And if not, had she betrayed five nice people who actually wanted to be heroes?

She cleared her throat, 'um,... Phobia? I did my part. I brought them to my house, exhausted them with training and there are no alarms around, so you could freely use your powers on them. So; are we done? Am I free to go?' Phobia stopped looking at the five spheres before her with a calm gentle smile and looked at Jirou, 'oh yes. I couldn't have done any of this without your help. Thank you so much my dear.' she gave Jirou a hug, which kind of surprised her, before she found Phobia's strength increasing, as she tightly squeezed Jirou, whispering into her ear with malice, 'oh and for you going; sure thing. You can go right ahead and fall into despair for all eternity!'

Phobia let go of Jirou, which caused her to fall, fast and hard, before making a crunching smack on the ground. Jirou slowly managed to stand up, before she started hearing sounds; carnival sounds. And as she heard this, one by one, lights of various attractions activated. But the attractions were all horrible. A roller-coaster that ended in a dead drop. A horror clown was selling balloons shaped like villain heads. There was a shooting gallery, with actual guns and the targets were her classmates, tied up and gagged. The prized were bones, skulls and organs.

With ring tossing, one would toss throwing stars and if you missed, the star would either go over the short poles and hit pro heroes, or drop between the poles, where one of her teachers lay tied up. At the confection stands, the most horrible food imaginable could be bought; real tongues, a still beating heart, lungs shaped like cotton candy, fried eye balls that could still wink. Jirou was getting nauseous and turned around, trying to run away, only to run into a strong man challenge; with a long pole and a hammer. Except the thing that was launched up was not a piece of iron that would strike a bell.

It was a bomb that would be launched and tied up up there were both her parents, also gagged so they couldn't yell for help. A horror clown grabbed her wrists, 'ah, the first candidate. Give it a good swing!' he forced the hammer into her hands, while setting her in front of the pole with the bomb. Jirou trembled and shook her head, 'no, I won't do this!' but she couldn't drop the hammer.

Phobia chuckled, grinning in satisfaction, both in the physical world and in the dream world. She had won! This time she was sure of it. She looked at the six orbs in front of her, as well as two small orbs she had put aside. Those two were for Jirou's parents, who were having nice happy dreams. Not her specialty or preference, but she could do it. And the other six were her victims. Jerren, who was confronted by the image of his former partner who had returned with a vengeance. Lazuli, who was confronted with the nice life she could have had with husband and motherhood, which she would never have because she had personally killed said possible husband.

Caulifla was confronted with a massive Cabba, while she had shrunk. And along with her body shrinking, her power had shrunk too, while along with Cabba's growth, his power had grown too, while he was now slowly grinding her under the bottom of his foot. Cabba had been arrested by the saiyan king for being unable to protect their planet from the Omni King's destruction and was prepared for execution; death by being buried alive, as well as crushed by collapsing building. Phobia had been unable to choose, so she made it both! And Kale was confronted by her own uncontrollable rampage, in which she was killing everyone who crossed her path, while her power continued to grow! And Jirou had been dropped into a horror carnival, with scary clowns who offered killing games and organs for snacks, while she was slowly being forced to launch a bomb to both her parents.

Jerren was shocked, to see Raven in front of him in this realm of darkness. Just about as shocked when he had seen Raven in school. She looked at him with rage in her eyes, while tears streamed from them. Raven grabbed him by his collar, 'why? Why did you replace me? We were friends; partners! Why didn't you stand up for me?!' above Raven, the large four red eyes started glowing and started blasting down negative energy blasts. Jerren pulled himself out of Raven's grasp and jumped out of the way, only to find the four eyes, after missing, started shooting one by one, in quick succession, forcing him to keep dodging!

He did have some openings to counter attack, but as the eyes burned, so did the red jewel on Raven's forehead, meaning she was the one attacking him. He couldn't fight back against her; he didn't want to. Because he didn't want to and; because he still felt guilty about what had happened. In between dodging, he replied, 'Raven, it wasn't my fault! The command of the galactic patrol, they thought your power was to dangerous, your emotions to unstable!'

Raven laughed, but she didn't sound happy, only sad and angrier than before, 'oh, so it wasn't your fault?! It wasn't your fault that you didn't speak up?! It wasn't your fault that you didn't object against me being replaced?! It wasn't your fault when you did nothing as I was fired and placed under observation?! do you really think I will buy into those weak excuses?!'

the intensity of the blasts increased, as did their speed. Jerren still managed to dodge and, with fighting not being an option and his words having no effect, he decided to flee, so he could think of something better. He flew away from Raven as quick as he could. As he looked back, he saw Raven had disappeared in the darkness, as had the eyes. But as he looked forward, out of a vicious purple cloud shot large black claws that grabbed him and held him still, while above him the four eyes opened up again and started shooting him in the back, while the claws held onto his arms, his legs, his torso and, the strongest two, his throat. And following these arms, Raven came out of the purple cloud, 'so; you left me again? You couldn't wait to turn your back on me, like before? Do you know what that feels like? BEING STABBED IN THE BACK! Now, these might not be knives; but they'll work slower, more painful; just like you deserve!'

above Jerren, the four eyes narrowed and each shot a thinner smaller beam, but not weaker. The broad power had been concentrated into compressed blasts, which rained down on his back, while the dark hands grip tightened on his body and his throat!

Lazuli looked at Krillin and Marron in the living room, as they watched television, while images of her having killed Krillin flashed through her mind, joined by images of, because she had killed the father, her killing the daughter. The whispering voice, which was her own, spoke up, 'they are waiting for you. Aren't you going to join your "husband and daughter" on the couch?' Lazuli softly shook her head, before the voice continued, 'indeed you will not! Because they're not your family; they're mine!' Lazuli felt a shock flow through her body, before seeing her own body walked away from her, while she remained behind, as an invisible specter, before her body looked back at her with a wicked smile, 'from someone who never killed anyone to a serial killer like you; you don't deserve a happy family!'

this nightmare Lazuli walked to the couch, before lifting up Marron and sitting herself down in Krillin's lap, before looking at Marron, 'hey sweetie, tell mommy; what would you call someone who would hurt daddy?' the little girl looked at her mother, 'someone who would hurt daddy? That's a bad person!' Krillin nodded, 'that's true dear.' the nightmare Lazuli nodded, 'indeed. But let me continue on this; this bad person, let's say they enjoy what they are doing. That they enjoy hurting daddy. That they keep harming him, hurting him over and over again, just for fun. What would you call such a bad person?'

Marron was shocked, imagining what her mother asked her, 'that person is evil; pure evil!' Krillin nodded, 'yeah, hurting others and enjoying the suffering you cause others, those are the actions of pure evil creatures.' Lazuli was frozen in place. She couldn't move at all. All she could do was watch and listen. She couldn't close her eyes or block her ears. The Krillin and Marron who had looked at her with love and adoration, this nightmare version of herself got to have them say those things about her; Lazuli.

The Nightmare Lazuli continued, 'now, this pure evil creature. What if they did more than just hurt daddy and enjoy it. What if they also attacked people like uncle Goku and Gohan? And hurt them as much as they had hurt daddy? And, what if they did this to each and every person they came across. And they wouldn't just stop at hurting people; they would also kill them. Killed uncle Goku, killed Gohan. Killed daddy.' Marron started crying at imagining this, before shouting, 'that wouldn't even be a person! Such an evil create would be nothing but a horrible evil monster!' Krillin nodded in agreement, while looking shocked at his wife's questions.

The Nightmare Lazuli gently cradled her daughter, 'but don't worry sweetie. That's why I am here. To keep evil monsters from hurting daddy. If any kind of evil monster tries to hurt daddy, I would make it suffer for what it has done.' Marron started cheering and laughing, 'yay; down with the evil monster.' Krillin joined in the cheering, before all three of them laughed, while Lazuli was crying, frozen in place, before the scenario before her eyes changed. The house, Krillin and Marron vanished, while the Nightmare Lazuli grew to incredibly large proportions, holding Lazuli in the palm of her hands, 'and that, miss kill bot, is the difference between you and me! You are nothing but a hardened killer. While I have never killed a person in my entire life; especially not the person who became my husband, who gave me such a wonderful daughter. Something you'll never have, because no one can love a murderer!'

Lazuli was shocked to her core, to be hearing this from herself,... but, she had also heard similar words from a nightmare version of Jerren. And while what she had seen had been scary, she remembered; this was a nightmare. This wasn't real. Maybe, if she hadn't been a killer, she could have married Krillin and had a daughter with him,... but that was wishful thinking. And she remembered he training with Jerren, how to strengthen the mind to ward of mental attacks; like the nightmares Phobia was inducing. Just because this was a different kind of nightmare, didn't mean anything had changed! The Nightmare Lazuli started to disappear before her eyes.

Jerren was being strangled by Raven, both by her negative energy claws and by her bare hands, while the four red eyes were crying a rain of red blasts that landed on his backs. Jerren struggled to get free, as he apologized, 'I am sorry Raven. You are right. I should have stood up for you. I knew you best as your partner, I shouldn't have just let command do what they wanted, because they were afraid. I shouldn't have allowed them to replace you. And I am sorry. For that, and for this!' while the thought of Raven doing this to him out of revenge was scary, he knew this was a dream. A light hawk wing appeared on his back, breaking through some of the arms. And as he charged up his energy, he broke free from the hands holding him and got away from where the energy tears were landing.

Raven looked up at him with rage filled eyes, tears still streaming. He looked at her with compassion, 'I will make this right Raven. This may be my fears of what bothers you, but having seen you in person not too long ago, I am pretty sure the real you is feeling the same. So, I will make it up to her and set things right. So, while I am apologizing to you now, I will also apologize to her for real.' he swung his arms around, sending out blasts of white ki, tearing through the dark dimension. The last thing he saw of it was Raven's face, the anger disappearing from her face and eyes and while the tears remained, she actually smiled at him, 'make sure to keep that promise.'

the place brightened up as the darkness from Raven vanished. And as he could see again, he saw Lazuli, not in a nightmare of her own, but having already broken out. She gave him a small smile, 'what kept you? Was your second nightmare that bad it held you captured so long?' Jerren nodded, 'yeah, just about. I had a talk with Raven. It wasn't pleasant.' Lazuli's smile vanished, 'oh, her. Yeah, I can understand that it would take you a little longer.' Jerren nodded and patted her on the head, 'well, you managed to come out of your nightmare without my help this time. Well done Lazuli.'

she smirked, 'seriously, patting my head? Well, it wasn't a race. And we're both out now.' Phobia replied, 'yeah, the both of you got out. But what about the others?' they turned and saw Phobia sitting in a darker part of this nightmare realm. And behind her there were four spheres, from which suddenly sounded screams. Three female screams; Caulifla, Kale and Jirou, with the other being Cabba's scream. Phobia smiled, 'you got out of your own nightmares,... but the four of them didn't.' Jerren stepped up, 'that's easily enough solved!' he swung his right arm at Phobia, sending out a blast of energy at her, only to have it pass through her, doing no harm.

Phobia chuckled, 'nice try. But that won't work on my dream self. If you want to get them out, you either need to wake up, or disrupt my concentration.' Jerren smiled, 'that's easy enough!' he activated his light hawk wing again, 'you remember what happens next right?!' Phobia, however, still smiled, 'oh yeah, your little wing tears my dream world apart. But do you think you can do that, before I decide to kill these four? Caulifla, crushed under a boot, leaving nothing but a bloody stain! Cabba, buried under a building! Kale self destructing when ever I want it! Jirou becoming the victim in one of the carnival's horror games! You may think you are fast, but my thoughts are faster!'

Lazuli frowned, 'so, if you die in a dream, you simply wake up. And than you would be outnumbered right away!' Jerren nodded, 'ready for destruction?' he charged up a ki blast in his hand. Phobia shook her head, 'it seems you still don't understand. The way the mind works; if something seems real enough, a difference between reality and dream becomes void, meaningless; because it has the same result. If I make someone experience a super realistic dream in which they break their arm, while the real arm might not break, the arm will feel the pain of being broken. If I give a realistic nightmare in which someone becomes sick, say; cancer, they wake up with cancer. If I decide to kill someone in such a realistic nightmare,... they won't wake up! They die! So, you wanna see who's faster on the draw? Your ball or me killing them? Your choice cowboy!'

the scenery around them changed to a western and the three of them were dressed in cowboy clothes, with four pistols being aimed at the four spheres behind Phobia. The four in their nightmare screamed again, in pain and in fear for their lives. Lazuli stepped in between the two, 'okay enough. So, what do you want us to do. Your nightmares won't work on us anymore. So what; do you want us to go into their nightmares and get them out?'

Phobia smiled, 'hey, what a great idea. Now you get to experience the fear of others, which might give me more weapons against you two. If both of you are willing to go into their dreams, without tearing their dream worlds apart, I am willing to let you in. but any attempt to force them out; click click, boom boom; they die; all four of them. You must convince them to wake up from their own nightmare. If you can't, you'll be stuck in their nightmare, permanently!'

Jerren sighed, 'fine, stop the western crap. And let us into their nightmares, so we can get out of this dumb dream world of yours.' Phobia nodded and changed the dream world back to its previous setting, before showing them the four spheres. They could see Caulifla being crushed under foot, Cabba, chained to a ceiling that was about to collapse on him, Kale sowing destruction and Jirou forced to play games with her parents lives on the line.

 **nightmares end**

Jerren and Lazuli looked at the orbs in front of them, with Phobia standing behind the orbs smiling, while each of the orbs seemed to hold someone in a nightmare. Caulifla slowly getting crushed under a giant Cabba's foot, Cabba chained up to the ceiling of a cell, while the castle above could break and collapse on him any moment. Kale had lost control over her berserker form, was gaining power constantly, while destroying anything she came across, including the things she loved. And Jirou was trapped in a horror carnival.

Lazuli looked at Phobia's smug face, 'okay, so how are we going into their nightmares?' Phobia simply tapped one of the orbs, 'simply touch one and you'll go inside. Whether you can come out is up to whoever is having the nightmare.' Lazuli gave Phobia a dirty look, before putting her hand on Caulifla's orb, before she was sucked into it. Having seen how it worked, Jerren grabbed Cabba's orb and got sucked into it. Phobia smiled; they had escaped their own nightmares, but now they were in someone else's nightmare!

Lazuli opened her eyes and was in the position of the Lazuli and Caulifla's nightmare, seeing how Jerren was laughing at Caulifla, while both Jirou and Kale looked at Cabba with affectionate admiration. It looked a bit sickening. Cabba stomped down and Caulifla, before picking her up off the ground, holding both arms and both legs in both hands, 'so, little Caulifla; how about we slowly put an end to this? Would you rather lose your legs first? Or your arms? Or should I perhaps tear of one arm and a leg?' he slowly but strongly started pulling on her arms and legs, causing Caulifla to scream in pain.

The next moment, Cabba received a kick to the face, making him drop Caulifla, before crashing through the ground. Lazuli, who had kicked him, now caught Caulifla, who looked up at her in shock. Lazuli shook her a little, 'time to wake!' Caulifla was surprised by those words, 'what? Wake up?' Lazuli nodded, 'yes. This is not real. This is a nightmare induced by one of the Omni King's cronies. But as this is a nightmare, it's also still a dream. Meaning you can change things around; do whatever you want!'

Caulifla, hearing these words and sensing the truth behind them, regained her confident smile, before growing back to her normal size, than taking it a step further. With Cabba having grown bigger too, she now grew to his size, before growing even bigger. And than she took it a step further! She transformed into her super saiyan state, before taking it to super saiyan grade 3; gaining bigger muscles and increasing her size even more, before grabbing Cabba by his leg, 'so, little cabba! You wanted to pull of my leg? You enjoyed stepping on me?! Beating and kicking the crap out of me! well little Cabba; this is what you get for doing that!'

she pulled Cabba of the ground, before starting to beat him like a rug, slamming him left and right against the ground, beating him black and blue and bloody! Caulifla grinned viciously, enjoying beating up the guy who had used her as a stepping stone. And the admiring looks of Jirou and Kale were now no longer aimed at Cabba, but back to Caulifla, where they belonged. Lazuli nodded, seeing the world around her slowly start to vibrate, as one of the orbs appeared between her and Caulifla, to whom she explained the situation.

Jerren set foot in the crumbling Saiyan palace. He hovered himself of off the ground, before flying down the staircase, down to the prison, where Cabba was hanging in despair, paying for his supposed actions. The ceiling above him was slowly crumbling. Jerren didn't understand why Phobia was giving him and Lazuli a chance to save their comrades, but he was going to do it, mind over matter, helping with words, not actions.

Jerren knocked against the bar, trying to get his attention, calling his name, 'Cabba!' Cabba kept looking down at the ground, 'this,... it's my fault. Planet Sadala, destroyed, because of me! So many deaths,... just because I wanted to help lord Champa vanquish that fake Omni King. So much death and destruction,... all my fault.' Jerren shook his head, 'no, not you fault! Did you attack your own people? No! Did you destroy this planet? No! You chose to fight a monster that threatens all life. That's brave! You tried to save twelve universes! That's courages! You are not to blame for this!'

Cabba looked up, 'I am not?' Jerren shook his head, 'no, you're not. By the way, all of this; it's not even real. This is what you fear happening! Failing! Letting your people and planet down! This is a nightmare; not reality. But if you give up here and now, than the enemy wins! And it's the enemy that's trying to do this! Send someone with the power to cause nightmares. Now, as a saiyan warrior, as a member of the galactic patrol; with friends and family waiting for him, what is it that you should do?!'

Cabba regained the strength in his eyes and in his body. With a burst of power, the chains around him broke and fell to the ground. And as the ceiling collapsed, Cabba turned Super Saiyan, letting out a massive blast of energy all around him, destroying the castle ruins and the jail around him, while controlling his ki in such a way that Jerren was the only thing that wasn't hit. As his blast finished and he returned to his base form, the two stood in a large crater. The sky in between them vibrated and a nightmare orb appeared. Jerren started quickly explaining the situation to Cabba, so he knew what had happened and what was to come.

Phobia glared at the two nightmares, which had been changed to calm controlled dreams. She was incredibly irritated, but she wasn't finished yet. She already had a plan set up, which would see her claim victory, one way or another!

Lazuli and Caulifla touched the orb in Caulifla's dream and were pulled into another nightmare, while in Cabba's dream Jerren and Cabba did the same thing. To their surprise, the moment they arrived in the next nightmare, they saw the other two. They questioned each other for a moment, before realizing that the orb offered to them both had brought them to the same nightmare. And with a monstrous yell, all their attention was drawn to Kale, who was more out of control than she had ever been!

Kale stood three times bigger than Jerren and her arms and legs were just as broad as Jerren's shoulders. And as she kept blasting at everything she saw before her eyes, lost to her rage, her muscles continued to grow bigger, little by little, while her ki output increased at the same rate. Cabba actually took a step back, as Kale seemed to shoot and lash out at everything that moved and he was not one of her favorite people. More like the opposite.

Caulifla sighed, before powering up to super saiyan 2, launching herself at Kale, kicking her in the back of the head! Kale didn't even seem to feel it, though she did stop blasting everything. Her hands started glowing with green ki as she looked back, before looking shocked. Kale blinked a few times, before muttering, 'Caulifla? You're alive? But,... I thought,... I had killed you?' Caulifla smiled, 'you, kill me? Why would you ever do that, silly?'

Kale stopped growing and muttered, 'well,... you were leaving me behind,... for Cabba,... so,... I guess,... I snapped.' Caulifla's jaw dropped, 'whah,... your nightmare is me, leaving my adorable prodigy, for a loser like Cabba? That's what you're most afraid of? Or,... is it losing control over your immense power?'

Cabba looked a tad hurt, as Caulifla badmouthed him, while he was in earshot. Kale nodded, before the ki that was burning around her died down and she looked confused, 'wait,... nightmare? What I am most afraid of? What do you mean Caulifla?' Jerren looked at Lazuli and Cabba, who all silently agreed to let Caulifla handle this. She explained, 'okay, remember us staying with Jerren and Lazuli? Well they got this crazy chick called Phobia who has the power to cause nightmares as an opponent. So, everything you have seen, me leaving you for that weakling Cabba, you losing control, you killing me, you unable to regain control over your power and blasting everything and everyone to smithereens; all a nightmare. It seems this Phobia, who works for the fake Omni King, also wanted to eliminate us with nightmares. So, simply put; this is all in your head, it's not real,... except us talking now.'

Kale shrunk down to her normal size, falling into Caulifla's arms, who happily caught her, while also powering down. Jerren, Lazuli and Cabba now stepped forward and Jerren bagan by apologizing for not warning them about Phobia before now and not having the three saiyans join the two of them in mental exercise. Caulifla reacted with complaints about what she and Kale had gone through, though not saying what that had been, since Cabba was here now. Cabba accepted the apology, just happy it was all a nightmare and they could get out of here now.

Phobia was gnashing her teeth, having hoped that Kale would kill them in her nightmare. She sighed, deciding to activate her final plan for tonight. She grabbed Jirou's nightmare orb and entered it, before transporting the orb to Kale's dream, where Lazuli quickly explained the situation of the orb to Kale. The five of them together now, they all stepped up to the orb and touched it. … and there they stood in a circle around the orb, all touching it; with nothing happening. Phobia's face appeared in the orb, smiling, 'oh, sorry; but this dream is off limits. With my main targets having escaped, this still being my world, I have decided to finish of my little partner in crime in the most painful of ways.

Jerren gritted his teeth and Phobia wagged her finger at him, 'and no destroying my nightmare world mister! The moment you try, I will know and little Kyouka will die most horribly! If you want her to get out, while she is the one who lured you into this trap; she will have to overcome this nightmare on her own! And unlike five people here, she isn't a war hardened adult!' the five than heard Jirou scream and Phobia's face vanished, showing Jirou screaming in despair, kneeling by the dead bodies of her parents!

Phobia stood in the sky above Jirou, unleashing her full power on this horror festival. Phobia was incredibly pissed! Everything had gone according to plan; Jirou lured them into her house, they stayed over and were sound asleep, they were all in her nightmares, than those two overcame their fear not once but twice. And than, making a deal, they easily snapped those three saiyans out of their nightmares! So now she was gonna make Jirou suffer for it!

Jirou ran for her life, away from the bodies of her parents, while the horror clowns at all the stands showed her pictures of their bodies, while laughing in monstrous tones! She screamed for help; for anyone to help her, tears welling up in her eyes! Why was this happening to her?! She needed to get out of here! But as she continued running, she suddenly ran by her parents bodies and the hammer pole again. She looked back and in the distance she saw the same pole. And as she focused forward, she saw another pole in the distance as well. And looking left and right, she saw the same! All the while horror clowns were flashing her the images of her parents bodies!

Jirou closed her eyes and ran away, not wanting to see any of this. But even with her eyes closed, the images still ran through her mind! But as she ran, she suddenly heard a whisper; "traitor!" she froze in her tracks and opened her eyes. She looked around as the voice spoke up again, "you betrayed us!" another voice whispered, "we offered you training, we helped you and you did this to us!" the male and female voices whispered with hateful tones. And she recognized those voices as Jerren and Lazuli's.

As she looked forward, there they stood. Both were pale as a corpse, with heavy black bags under their eyes, looking at her with blame and hate. Jirou stumbled backwards, before bumping into something rock solid! She turned around and saw Cabba, Caulifla and Kale in the same pale state, before they all whispered, "you lured us into her nightmares!" "after we were so nice to you, you set us up!" "you willingly sacrificed us!" than all five of them shouted; "THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!"

Jirou shook her head, closed her eyes and ran away from the five. She hit behind one of the stands, before opening her eyes. Only she was no longer behind a stand, she was on a roller coaster. And the car she was in was Cabba's face. He closed his mouth, in which she was sitting! And behind her, forming out of Cabba's bulging eyes, were Caulifla and Kale, reaching out to her with dead hands. She shook her head, before seeing Phobia standing by a lever. She smiled at her, 'enjoy your ride.' she pulled the lever and the cabba car shot away over the trail at insane speed!

Jirou screamed in fear at the speed at which she was going, before feeling the cold grasp of Caulifla and Kale on her shoulders. And as they went through a loop-de-loop, they pulled her out of Cabba's mouth and dropped her! She fell, spinning and turning through the air, before painfully landing on her butt, as she landed on a merry-go-round. She was trying to catch her breath, before she realized there were no horses here, or other animals or objects to sit on. She only saw the bodies of Jerren and Lazuli, with their legs braided together while back to back, though bend over. Than their heads turned around, both looking at her, grabbing her waist and arms, before Phobia pulled another lever, making the merry-go-round go at an insane speed!

Jirou screamed in fear as the two faces looked at her with hate and blame and whispered this blame to her, before throwing her off! She landed, stumbled and fell, before walking into a building. But she didn't see the building's entrance was Phobia's mouth, which she closed as she entered, before swallowing Jirou, dropping her into a twisted fun house filled with mirrors, as soft horror music started playing. As Jirou landed in this maze of twisted crooked mirrors, Phobia Laughed!

Jerren, Lazuli, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale all stood around the orb, seeing what was happening to Jirou in there, but also hearing the things that were said in there. They saw how Phobia tortured Jirou, by turning everything she liked into nightmare fuel. Her parents; forcibly killed by her own hands, a carnival; turned into a horror show with horror clowns, confronted by nightmare versions of the five of them who revealed Jirou had been in league with Phobia to capture and possibly kill the five of them, before being thrown on nightmare rides resembling the five of them, before throwing into a mirror house with Phobia's head as the entrance.

The five of them tried to break the orb open, to try and fine a way into the orb's nightmare reality, to try and save Jirou. But halfway through, Lazuli slowed down her blasts on the orb, which seemed indestructable, before turning her back to it. The other four looked on in surprise, before Jerren asked, 'why are you stopping? We need to get in there and help her.'

Lazuli glanced back at the orb with cold eyes, 'do we? Whose fault is it that we are in this twisted nightmare after nightmare world in the first place. Not because of the five of us, but because of Jirou. The only reason she asked us to train her, over at her place and asked us to stay the night was so Phobia could trap us. We were nice, we helped her train, both physically and her quirk and she repays us like this; with nightmares! As far as I am concerned; she can stay in there for all eternity!'

Jerren shook his head, 'this is not her fault! Have you met Phobia? The only reason Jirou would agree with her is if Phobia forced her to with nightmares, only stopping if Jirou agreed to help. And now that we broke out, not once but twice, as well as freed these three, Phobia blames it all on Jirou! And the fact this is happening to her is slightly our fault.' Lazuli turned around, surprised, 'our fault? How? How is this mess our fault?'

Jerren explained, 'just like we failed to inform the saiyans of Phobia and her nightmare abilities, suggest mental training, strengthening the mind, so nightmares have less to no effect. We also didn't warn Jirou, or suggest mental training to her.' Lazuli nodded, but frowned, 'even so; even if we had suggested it, just training one hour or two, it would not have been enough to fend of Phobia's full power assault.'

Jerren nodded, 'so, in other words; she is a victim too. So we should help her, even if she was tricked into trapping us. We need to break into this nightmare and get her out! And than we can also get Phobia at the same time!' the others nodded and all focused on the orb again, before starting to power up. Kale went into her berserker form, but this time remained in control. Caulifla and Cabba both went super saiyan 2, while Lazuli used her infinite energy engine to power up more and more, while Jerren pushed himself to his limits, before all five of them brought down their full power on the orb!

Meanwhile, Jirou stood in a hall with mirrors everywhere. On the walls, on the ceiling and on the floor. And each mirror was a twisted, slender or fat version of her. She started walking down the hallways. If this was a mirror maze, than there was a way out of here. "oh, she thinks there's a way out of here." "so she does. But she won't find it." "that's because she knows; she deserves this!" Jirou looked around, having heard the same voice three times, but each time the sound came from a different direction. But she only saw herself; everywhere.

Creepy horror music sounded as Jirou ran down the hallway and turned right; even more mirrors all around, reflecting her from every direction. "do you know why you'll never get out of here?" Jirou looked around, but didn't see who was speaking. Though the voice sounded so familiar. She ran down the new hallway, keeping a hand on the walls to her left and right, to make sure she didn't miss any side ways. "you didn't answer the question. With your hearing quirk, don't pretend you didn't hear her!" Jirou looked around, as this sound didn't come from the same direction as before, but right at her feet, where she only saw herself.

Jirou stopped running and started slowly walking, keeping her eyes and ears open, just to make sure she could catch this person who was talking to her. "aren't you going to answer the question? Pretending doesn't suit you." the moment she heard the voice, she turned to the sound, only to find her reflection. But it was already looking straight at her and it was talking to. Jirou looked on in surprise, before behind her the same voice said, "did you really think it could be anyone else? Of course it's me; you!" Jirou again turned and saw her twisted reflection talk.

The reflection under her feet piped up, "in case you just don't want to answer; we can explain. As well as why you only see yourself; just the way you are!" "the reason you won't get out of here, is because, somewhere deep inside of you, deep within this mirror maze of a head of yours; you want to be punished!" Jirou shook her head, 'no I don't! I am not some kind of masochist!' all the mirrors around her laughed, before a mirror behind her on the ground spoke up, "of course she would think of that right away. And she calls Mineta a pervert!" "get your mind out of the gutter girl!" "you deserve to be punished and you know it!" "not because you enjoy it, but because you deserve it!"

Jirou looked around, getting angry, but also trembling, 'oh yeah?! Well, if you all know me as well as you think; than why do you think that I think I deserve to be punished?!' all the mirrors laughed at her again, with the horror music getting louder. "you deserve to be punished for acting like a villain!" "you lured five of your fellow students to what would certainly be their death!" "you made a deal with the devil, or in this case, with a villain!" "you experienced how bad she could make a nightmare! Even if you knew it wasn't real; it felt real!" "and because of that; it hurt like it was real!" "and knowing that, while not wanting to go through that again; you had that same villain put that hurt on five fellow hero students!" "and you were never sure if those two were villains." "yeah, they were a little strange, a little more powerful and experienced than expected." "but who cares about that?" "you should have been happy to be getting such strong classmates, they could have made a weakling like you strong." "but what did you do?" "yeah. What did she do?!" "you lured them into a trap that has probably killed them by now. And now you're slowly being killed in the same way, for betraying them!" "you're no hero; you're a villain" "a monster even. A traitorous monster." "just imagine the mental torment you have put them through in order to kill them!" "can't you just hear them scream?!"

at this moment, Jirou indeed heard Jerren scream, followed by Lazuli. And than one by one the screams of the three class 1-b students. Each of them screamed in pain and in fear for their lives. "and you know; that's all your fault!" "and for that reason; you need to be punished!"

Jirou fell to her knees, as tears were welling up in her eyes. This was the truth she knew, the truth she didn't want to admit to herself. But now, these reflections of her, had told her just that. The mirror images started laughing at her and poking fun at how pathetic she was and opting what kind of punishment she deserved. But as Jirou looked into the mirror she was kneeling on, the image turned into Phobia, who looked at her with a vicious grin.

Jirou jumped back with a yelp, while all the mirror images of her laughed, before all turning into twisted forms of Phobia. Jirou turned around, ready to run, only to find herself in a different room. As she turned back, the mirror maze had vanished. She was now in a round room with five large stone statues around the room. And there was only one door in this room, which had to be the exit. But as she took a few steps towards the door, she heard cracking noises. The more steps the took, the more the cracking continued and the sounds came from al around her. But as she stopped and looked, the heads of the five statues fell off, only to start floating; toward her!

The stone shell fell off and it were the faces of Jerren, Lazuli, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale. But they were pale, the eyes had no pupils and they looked at her with rage and screamed at her as the flew around her, making biting movements at her. Jirou stepped away, trying to walk to the door, as the heads started yelling her; "traitor" "you sold us out" "you are no hero" "you are a villain" "MONSTER" Jirou hurried to the door, fearing for her life and feeling disgusted as the faces started melting and the bone underneath became visible, while their voices turning to monstrous gurgling!

Jirou reached the door and opened it, before looking back. The five heads came together, the melting flesh joined together, the mass of black hair joined with the blond and the eyes came together in two boiling puddles, that started turning green, while all the teeth came together in three sharp rows, before becoming a monstrous visage of Phobia's face, that came at her screaming like a banshee.

Jirou slammed the door closed, walked back and tripped. She turned and caught herself, only to scream as she had landed face first on a skull. Red lights started burning in its eyes, looking at her it said, 'I welcome you; to your death!' Jirou stumbled back, only to trip over large teeth and as she tried to turn and catch herself, she fell through a giant skull's mouth, which closed and swallowed her, making her fall deep into madness!

Outside of the orb, the five had finally started to put cracks in the orb, now it just needed one last push! Jerren produced his light hawk wing. Lazuli held up her hand, 'didn't she tell you not to destroy her realm?!' Jerren smiled, 'yes she did, or she would kill Jirou. But I am not going to destroy everything; just the entrance. As cracked as it is, it only needs a little energy.' he held his hand over the orb, before sending some of his energy into the orb, cracking it further, before opening it fully. All five of them stuck their hands into the now open orb and were sucked into Jirou's nightmare. But instead of going directly to Jirou, they landed outside, in the middle of the carnival. But, with Jirou's screams coming from the mirror maze fun house, they all ran to her location!

Jirou was now on the world's biggest and scariest super-slide, suspended above a massive volcano. And as she was sliding around, large axes slashed at her, while guns shot at her when there was no axe. The speeds, the axes, the guns, Jirou's heart was beating so fast, she feared it was going to burst, making her die of fear! All she could do was pray that someone, anyone, would safe her! Without warning, the slide suddenly came to a stop, launching her down towards the lave, out of which a monstrous and gigantic Phobia erupted, opening her mouth, which was filled with lave, ready to eat her as she screamed; "say goodbye!"

Jirou literally cried and screamed for someone to save her! And just as Phobia nearly had her, the lava monster was blown to bits and Jirou was caught, which was followed by fireworks in the background. Jerren had blasted Phobia's head, Lazuli had caught Jirou and now the three saiyans were blasting the remains of Phobia, having reverted back to their base forms. Jirou looked up at Lazuli was complete shock. She didn't care if this was part of her nightmare. She pressed her face against Lazuli's chest, thanking her for saving her and apologizing for what she had done.

Jerren patted her head, 'it's alright. We have faced Phobia before. We trained for her quirk; nightmare. Mental training. Sorry that we didn't teach you some as well.' Lazuli nodded, 'now, no need to worry anymore. Heroes have come to save you.' a desperate and enraged scream came from the volcano and it erupted again. The three saiyans, Jerren and Lazuli flew higher, as the lava turned green and the volcano itself broke down around it, all forming into a monstrous version of Phobia, 'how? How can you be in here?! This is impossible!' Jerren smiled, stretching his white hawk wing, as well as his right arm, before releasing a massive blast, destroying Phobia's form and the entire world around them!

The landscape around them turned into a white room, in which everyone landed and lazuli put Jirou down, who looked shocked at Jerren's power. He smiled, 'hey, since it's a dream,...' she nodded, before falling to her knees and bowing to them as deeply as she could. She had to apologize to them from the bottom of her heart. Jerren patted her head again, 'yeah, thanks for saying that. And sorry we didn't prepare you for facing someone like her. Mental training can work wonders, inside you head and in reality. But, now it's over. Time to wake up.'

the white room than was violently torn apart and they stood on a field of nothing but skeletons. Jirou quickly jumped up from the ground, as Phobia's face appeared in the sky, 'that does it! This farce has gone on for too long!none of you will leave this place alive! Now hurry up and die!' as she screamed, zombies with boiling skins started raining from the sky, while the skeletons underneath their feet started grabbing at them.

More bodies, zombies and villains with monstrous appearances kept on raining, while the skeleton ground pulled on Jerren, Lazuli, Jirou and the three saiyans, overwhelming them with numbers and power, quantity and quality. Jerren pulled free and unleashed his white hawk wing again, lazuli flew into the sky, while the three saiyans turned super saiyan again, while Jirou used her earphone jack to get free. the final battle began.

Phobia stood high above her six targets. She was sick and tired of them constantly overcoming what she threw at them! Jerren with the Omni King. Than with the revenge of his former partner! Lazuli being experimented on by Gero, being rejected by Jerren, being haunted by those she had killed, seeing herself live a happy life; the chance for which she herself had destroyed! Caulifla, Cabba and Kale all had received their help in overcoming their fears of weakness, failure and losing control! And her revenge on Jirou had been stopped by these interlopers playing hero!

The skeleton ground starter moving, like it was a raging sea, while the arms and hands grabbed at the five who could fly, to try and pull them under, while the villains that zombiefied as they fell from the sky attacked them from above! The five who could fly and shoot blasts shot the waves of skeletons to shards of bone, while blasting the villains into nothingness! Phobia let loose more of her full power, trying to take away their powers, to make them drop into despair!

But nothing happened! All six of them kept their powers. Jerren blasted the villains aside, while Lazuli smashed herself through the waves of skeletons and launched herself through the rain of villains! Caulifla let loose by going super saiyan 2, beating up any villain that came at her. Cabba climed up the falling villains, jumping higher and higher, toward Phobia, while Kale went into her berserker form, smashing the skeleton ground to bits! And Jirou, while nowhere near their power, seemed to be so angry that her fear didn't hold her back! She shot her earphone jack into the bones, sending her sound waves into them, breaking them apart from within, while also picking up two upper arm bones, beating attacking skeletons down! After everything Phobia had done to her; she wanted payback! This villain was going to pay!

Phobia started raining down bigger monsters with melting skins, absolute horrifying demons, opening eyes out of nowhere in this void, which started shooting out blasts at the six of them! She also started to make it rain fire, while slimy tentacles shot up through the skeletons, grabbing at the six of them, intending to drag them down into madness. But none of what she did seemed to work; on any of them!

Kale rushed by, crushing every skeleton she stomped on, while blasting every tentacle that shot up to bits! Jirou kept beating every skeleton that attacked her with the bones she held and with her quirk. If she had her equipment, she could have been able to really let loose! Caulifla pushed her power to the maximum and let out a full power blast upwards; blasting all the raining monsters to ashes, while Jerren and Cabba shot blasts at all the eyes, hitting them and making them close, while Lazuli dashed around, jumping from villain to villain, bashing their heads in with all her strength!

With the ground now covered with bone dust and remaining chunks of tentacles, with ash dust from vaporized villains softly falling down, with only Phobia remaining in the sky! Jerren landed next to Jirou, 'okay, time to finally take Phobia down! Jirou nodded, 'if only she came down! Or if I had my equipment, I could really dish out some pain!' Jerren smiled, 'hey Jirou; this is a dream. Concentrate and you can get all the equipment you need!' Jirou was slightly baffled as Jerren flew up into the sky, followed by Kale, before all five of them started blasting Phobia. But all their blasts passed through her, doing nothing, other than totally piss Phobia off. But what annoyed her most was when one of Jirou's sound blasts hit her right in the face. Jirou had used her concentration to dress herself in her hero uniform, along with her speaker boots. It wasn't physical pain, but it did annoy her. And as this happened, the world around them shook slightly!

Jerren saved that bit of info, in case it was needed later, but for now he would use what had worked before! Charging up his light hawk wing, he charged the power into his ki blast, as no one was in danger of dying now! He shot the blast right at her, only for her to disappear before she was hit, appearing behind him, grabbing him by his neck and tossing him down to the ground with far greater strength, as her eyes were literally burning with anger.

The bone dust and tentacle chunks from the ground rose up from the ground and started forming and solidifying around Phobia, forming into a monstrous and gigantic skull. And as it opened its mouth, lava like saliva started leaking out. And as this happened, a spine shot out of the skull, followed by fleshy tentacles, encircling the spine. As ribs shot out of the spine, the tentacles covered it as well. And the same happened when the arms and legs appeared. And as Phobia roared in anger, out of every opening in the body, lava started leaking.

Phobia started walking around, stomping down on Jerren and Jirou, who managed to avoid her steps and the large drops of lava that rained down from every step and swing of her arms, as well as the streams she spit at the four who were still in the sky. And as they attacked her, their attacks still only passed through her. But as Cabba found out, her attacks could still hit them, as she slapped him out of the sky and hit him with a blast of her lava spit, pinning him to the ground as the lava turned into solid rock. Cabba powered up into super saiyan, breaking himself out of the rock and joining the fight again, but more cautious now.

Jerren smiled, 'I may have missed before, but giving me a bigger target; foolish!' Jirou, who had her earphone jack plugged into the ground for a moment looked his way, 'she hasn't moved; she's still in the skull!' Jerren nodded, before launching a second blast of his light hawk wing, hitting the skull and shattering it, making the monster body fall to bits, while Phobia screamed in pain, while the world vibrated around them!

Phobia's scream sounded twice, both in the world they were in and it also seemed to come from outside of it. For in the real world, the power of Jerren's attack had disrupted her concentration! The headaches his attacks were giving her affected her control over her nightmare world. And through this loss of control; a hole appeared in the nightmare hole, only for it to quickly be surrounded by a barrier. Phobia was losing control, but she would keep them in her nightmares no matter what it took!

Phobia let out a scream out of pure rage and despair, making the world shake, trying to summon all kinds of horrors from the walls, ceiling and floor, but exposed herself in the process. Lazuli noticed, the place where Jerren's attack had hit Phobia had damaged her dream form. And with Phobia in this state, Lazuli took the initiative. She launched forward and started unleashing blasts of ki on that spot. As they hit, Phobia grunted in pain and the horrors she was making disappeared.

Jirou blinked a few times, 'wait, isn't that your quick Jerren? How can she use it?' Jerren looked back, 'I told you; this is a dream. You can do whatever you want. That, combined with her and me having known each other for years, she knows my quirk well. So in mental training, in her mind she can use it too. You might be eager to try it too; but stick with what you know best.' Jirou nodded, seeing Phobia now actually dodge the attacks, before morphing into a massive humanoid bug monster with a long tail. It swing this tail around, while also trying to grab at Lazuli, before opening up his tail and trying to suck Lazuli in.

Lazuli dodged the attack, no longer fearing cell, remembering all the nightmares Phobia had shown her, including the horror of the nice dream with Krillin. Remembering the little bald man, she also remembered his main attack! She dodger the stinger again, before holding up her hand, producing a disk of ki that than started spinning, faster and faster, before she threw it, cutting the tail off the massive Cell.

This proved that Phobia could now be hurt by all attacks, as Phobia screamed, while groans could could be heard from the vibrating walls. Caulifla and Kale now flew at the massive Cell and gave it a double uppercut! Knocking the massive creature up and into the wall, before it turned back into Phobia. Cabba than got in her face and started beating her mercilessly! Phobia screamed in anger, pushing Cabba back, before turning gigantic again and grabbing the three saiyans in her two hands and started crushing them!

Jirou stepped forward, plugging her earphone jack into her boots and kicking up, she send another sound wave up, hitting Phobia right on her ears. Phobia tossed the saiyans away, while the walls groaned, Phobia placed her hands over her ears, before making it rain horror clowns with bloody axes! Jirou, instead of being afraid, actually smiled, before imagining two enormous speakers and an electric guitar, already plugged in, before plugging in her own earphone jacks into the guitar and strumming it. A sonic blast shook the world, shattering the clowns and the world, making Phobia scream loudly in the real world.

Jirou stirred in her sleep because of this, touching the side of her bed with her earphone jacks, before activating her quirk in her sleep, making the sound crack loudly through the house. While one could normally sleep through such a sound; when your dream has already been shaken, you're on high alert, any sound would wake you! All six of them woke up and saw the open door, with Phobia outside, holding her head, enduring a splitting headache!

Cabba jumped out of the room and kicked Phobia against the wall. Caulifla grabbed Phobia by one arm, pulling her around, right into Kale's lariat, which floored her. All five of the fighters than placed a foot on Phobia, pinning her arms, legs and torso to the ground, before all of them nodded at Jirou, who walked out of her room with anger, dropping her earphone jack low, before plugging them into her ears, 'sweet dreams!' the splitting headache Phobia had had before was nothing compared with this mind shattering one. She was knocked unconscious. But the moment all six of them were no longer in contact with her, Phobia disappeared in a white light. Well, with half the night being over and they were exhausted from a night of fighting, they all returned to their beds for some much needed rest.

The next day,... or perhaps later that same day, after breakfast and some morning training, the five were ready to head home again. Jirou, seeing them out, with her parents out of earshot, apologized to them one more time, telling them how Phobia forced her. Jerren replied he knew and and apologized again for not offering her some mental training while suggesting she might do some. Jirou remained silent for a moment, before looking Jerren and Lazuli in the eye, 'I am not sure what to think of you anymore. At first I thought you two were working for the league of villains. Now; I don't anymore. But; you are still suspicious. You living together while being classmates, all the powers you displayed; dream or not! And the times you disappeared and seemed to solve things on your own.'

Jirou seemed to think for a moment, before looking at them with an unsettling confidence, 'I promise you; I will find who you are and what's really going on here!' she than gave them a polite smile, 'well, I wish you a nice Sunday, see you tomorrow at school. And in two weeks; I will be ready to face you five in the sports festival.'

as the five of them headed back home, all of them looked rather perplexed. Caulifla softly whistled, 'well, that gal has some chutzpa. Saying that to our faces like that after we saved her.' Jerren nodded, 'well, we have to make some plans. Some changes need to be made. Jirou will find it suspicious, but that won't change much to how things are. Maybe she would expect it. But that's nothing she can do anything about.' Lazuli nodded, understanding the plan.

As they got home, the two of them started making some calls and some of the friends at HQ started working their technology, finding some living locations for the five of them in an apartment complex. There were four rooms available and were right next to each other. One would be for Jerren, another for Cabba, the third for Caulifla and Kale. And the final one would be for Lazuli. Finishing up everything, the five of them gathered their personal things, put them in suitcases, before going outside. Jerren pressed the camouflaged button on the side of the building and it turned back into a capsule, which he put in his suitcase.

After this, they went to the apartment building, showing the evidence of their mail from just a little while ago that they were interested in moving in. some talking and discussing later, along with some of Uraraka's help, who lived in this apartment building, she showed them to their rooms and also showed them around the building, to know where the elevator and staircases were in case of emergencies.

{in the Omni King's palace}

Zamasu floated around Phobia, looking at the mortal in disgust! If this was not such a gigantic operation, he would never have asked for the help of these mortals from other realities! This Phobia seemed to work for a while, but only in scaring them ever so slightly, not killing them. In the end, her use of fear had only strengthened them. Now he would need to use someone who had emotional impact, as well as the power to put the five of them in their place. As he snapped his finger twice, Phobia disappeared into nothing, while a dark portal opened on his other side. A young woman who wore a dark blue robe with a hood came out of this portal. He looked at her, 'Raven; Phobia has failed me. Now, instead of using just fear; I want you to finish the job! Jerren, Lazuli, the saiyans; eliminate them; do not hesitate, show no mercy!' Raven answered with a smile, 'it would be my pleasure.'

Raven went back through the portal, back to her apartment in Musutafu, where she pulled down the hood, looking at the apartment building across from hers, where Jerren and his friends were entering their new home.

as classes started and ended again, as they had expected, Jirou had grown suspicious of them again, while the six of them had kept the whole training and Phobia matter to themselves, Uraraka didn't keep it to themselves that Lazuli and Jerren, along with three others were now her neighbors. And Jirou couldn't just go about asking why they had moved. But Momo did so for her, asking; where they had lived before until now. They simply answered; a small temporary house outside of town. But now that three more of our fellow Americans had moved in, it had become time to move to better accommodations. And, while some students were surprised to learn that they had lived together, with Mineta being jealous of Jerren, it was simply brushed aside as; no big deal.

As Jerren and Lazuli went back to their apartments, while Cabba, Caulifla and Kale went to train at the school grounds, the two of them had something else planned. Having called over Cus from universe 10. she had agreed to help train them the coming two weeks after school. Not so much preparing for the sports festival, but for the battle with the fake Omni King, as well as any kind of enemy he would throw at them.

Jerren, wanting to keep the promise he made to the Raven in his nightmare, had looked for her energy at school, but hadn't found her. It was possible she was hiding her energy from him, now that she had shown herself. But that wouldn't stop him. He would find her and talk to her about everything that had happened since she had been dismissed by the Galactic Patrol HQ. But, he thought; he still had plenty of time to do so. As such, when Cus arrived and took them away, he wasn't worried.

Raven, meditating in her room across the street from their apartment building, opened her eyes and landed. She had noticed Jerren and his kill bot had left! Well, that was fine. That Lazuli wasn't the only way to get a message across to him. She looked down at the street, seeing the three saiyans return home, along with the bubbly persona of their neighbor Uraraka. She looked at the clock and sensed the surroundings. If she struck quick and hard, she could have them all to herselves for twenty minutes. Maybe half an hour before any pros arrived. Not that she couldn't handle those! They just weren't part of her vendetta!

Uraraka talked happily with her neighbors, having invited them over for dinner, to get to know each other better. Just because Bakugou made enemies out of anyone the moment he opened his arrogant mouth, didn't mean she did the same. Quite the opposite. If they could become friends, that would only help in the future. And while the three of them agreed, Caulifla promised the three of them wouldn't go any easier on her at the festival! Well, Uraraka was fine with that; she too would do her best!

But as they were almost to the entrance, the three Saiyans stopped, as did Uraraka. She didn't sense it the way they did, but she too could feel a sense of danger. As for the saiyans, Kale shivered in fear, while Cabba stood frozen in place, while Caulifla became nervous. This energy was more than dangerous! It was dark, cold, threatening! But there was more to it. Beyond that energy, deep within, there was something truly evil! Similar to, or even worse, than the Omni King. As the four of them turned around, a ball of darkness hovered over the ground, with four red eyes on it, glaring at them!

The four were unsure what to do. It felt dangerous, but that was no reason to just attack it. And running from it would turn their backs to it. But, before they could make a decision, it made it for them! Four claws of darkness emerged from the ball and attacked the four of them! Cabba and Caulifla dodged, while Kale jumped while pulling Uraraka out of the way, while the latter asked; 'why is it attacking us?'

{meanwhile; at Rumush's world}

Cus was giving both Jerren and Lazuli specific training, to help both of them individually. Jerren needed to perfect his use of his light hawk wing, the power it gave him and the way to use it. So, while activating it, she had him attack lord Rumush, who was also training. Rumush had clad himself in his god kid of destruction. Any attack Jerren launched at Rumush dissolved the moment it hit the destruction ki. But Rumush wouldn't just stand still. He flew around at great speed and also shot balls of his destructive ki at Jerren. He had to keep up with the speed and power of a god of destruction, while also being unable to harm him in any way. And he had to dodge the attacks Rumush shot his way, as they destroyed anything they touched.

Lazuli was sparring with Cus, who was easily able to keep an eye on the training of the other two, while fending off the android who was trying to hit her. Lazuli's task was not just to attack Cus, but to do so while powering up! Normally one stood still while powering up, now she had to do so while moving. More than just moving; while she was fighting. This multi tasking was difficult, but she had to continue fighting without a break, because Cus knew about her infinite energy engine, meaning she could go on fighting for an entire day. So, to get the most out of this training, she had to push that engine and herself to the limit of her abilities. Keep attacking, while continuing to raise her level of strength, speed and power. Lazuli did this, but was annoyed that her opponent didn't take her seriously; brushing her attacks aside with great ease, dodging her attacks, easily countering, while not even looking at Lazuli.

As the hours passed by, Jerren started to succeed in keeping up with Rumush's speed and started mastering his power more and more; though his attacks still had no effect on the pink elephant, who, seeing that Jerren had started catching up, started using more of his power and speed, making it difficult for Jerren again, easily knocking him over and with a gust of destructive wind provided many bleeding slashes to Jerren. But, his wing stayed, he jumped up and he continued fighting back.

Lazuli, over the hours, had indeed quickly improved her power. Especially when she had gotten the hang of it. She still couldn't keep up with Cus, or sense her and Rumush's power, but Cus did compliment her on improving, saying, 'if you continue improving at this rate, soon enough you might be ready to learn the secret of god ki. And who knows,... maybe even what lays beyond that.' Lazuli, continuing to fight, replied, 'what lies beyond god ki? What is that?' Cus smiled, 'when you get to the point where I can teach you god ki and you've learned it, than I will tell you.'

as the day was coming to an end, with Lazuli on the point of being close to learning god ki, Jerren made some great progress. His light hawk wing split in two, before both grew to the size of one full wing. And with this, the power of his light hawk wing had doubled. Rumush was amazed. While Jerren under normal circumstances and even with one wing stood no chance against him; this second wing changed everything! Its power exceeded his comprehension. Cus, however, knew about this power, 'what you have Jerren is an exceedingly rare power. Only very few in the 12 universes had it. It's the only power, when trained and controlled, that can best the Omni King. It's name; the Light Hawk Wing.'

now, armed with the name and the knowledge of this power, Jerren had more confidence in the upcoming battle. If he could perfect this power; he himself could put an end to the Omni King. But, he wondered; what would happen than? A multiverse without the Omni King; would that have ramifications? And, since people could be trained to become a god of destruction; could one also be trained to become the Omni King? He shrugged off these questions, keeping them to himself. Maybe he would ask Cus next time. Cus brought him and Lazuli home, telling them she would come to get them tomorrow after school for another day of training.

But, as the two walked out of Jerren's apartment, they found their three saiyan friends and Uraraka outside and badly beaten. Cus had healed the two of them before bringing them back. But now that she had left; they would need to bring them to recovery girl. But with it being late; it had to wait until tomorrow. So, until than, they patched up their friends as best they could, while asking that had happened; so they explained!

{hours ago}

the dark ball launched multiple hands of darkness at them, attacking them without speaking. The three Saiyans began by counter attacking, blasting it and punching it, but to no avail. It moved fast, dodging the blasts and punches had no effect. And as Cabba learned, having come close to punch the ball, it could shoot out more than hands. It send out spikes, piercing Cabba's legs and shoulders, before bending the spikes and driving Cabba into the ground, while lifting itself up, before dropping down on Cabba, driving him into the ground.

The dark ball jumped off of Cabba, dodging the blast Kale had fired, which now hit Cabba. And as Kale apologized, the dark ball shot four black beams from its eyes, hitting her, knocking her out of the air. Caualifla caught her, before putting her down and leaving her with Uraraka, before turning super saiyan and launching at the dark ball, hitting it as hard as it could, letting loose a barrage of blasts close up. But not only did the punches still have no effect, the ball slimmed down into an oval shape to dodge the blasts, bending, spinning and turning in mid air, before lashing out with a whip of darkness, knocking Caulifla to the ground, before picking her up with its whip, before turning and tossing her against Cabba who was trying to get up, knocking them against the ground.

Kale had recovered enough and turned super saiyan as well. Taking it even further by going into her berserker form. As she punched it, her strength drove it back and as she blasted it, she launched it far into the sky. For a moment, she thought she had won. Than the oval turned into a shuriken and launched down at great speed, spinning first and shooting blasts from all four of its tips. Kale was hit by the barrage, before being cut up as she got hit by the darkness weapon. The four tips of the shuriken than turned into tendrils, grabbing Kale's wrists and ankles, holding her tight, before the four eyes started shooting blasts of darkness at Kale, who shrieked in pain, before falling unconscious and reverting to her base form. The dark shuriken spun around, thus spinning Kale around, before turning around and tossing Kale into Caulifla who had gotten up, knocking both girls down. Cabba jumped up, going super saiyan and started flying around it, blasting it at high speed from many angles.

This strategy seemed to work, but only for a moment. The next moment, the dark form turned into a blanket, which jumped over Cabba, wrapping him up into a bundle of darkness. And as he tried to get out, he heard the words; 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!' for a moment he was surprised by the female voice, next; his entire body was shocked by dark and red energy, while he couldn't escape from the hold of this darkness!

Uraraka, seeing how these three were being easily picked off, knew she had to help. She ran by all the rubble this fight had caused, touching it, making it weightless, before having gathered a large amount of rubble and dropping it onto the darkness from a height above the apartment! It did have an effect, knocking the darkness to the ground and making it spit out Cabba. The dark form rose up, like it was a hooded person. But only a hooded cloak could be see, with four red eyes where the face should be. The red eyes looked at Uraraka, 'you would have been spared if you had stayed out of this!'

Caulifla and Kale jumped in the way, both turning super saiyan and Uraraka grabbed a trashcan, making it weightless, ready to use it as a weapon! The darkness shot at the three of them and while Caulifla and Kale barraged it with blasts and Uraraka threw anything she could get her hands on at it, the darkness steamrolled through all of this, before stretching out and wrapping three tendrils around them, before swinging them up and down, knocking them around and against the ground, before pinning all three on the ground next to Cabba, before repeating her words, 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! All three of them were shocked by the same attack that had knocked out Cabba.

The darkness dropped them, before landing next to them, using its four eyes to look at them, 'that was a warning. Tell Jerren, that when I get my claws on him; I won't show him any mercy! It looked down at the ground, flying off the ground, before sending out many dark lashes and blasts at the ground, before disappearing!

{recent time}

Cabba pointed out the window, 'I don't know what it is that thing did, or why it did that. But doing it after making a threat against you; it might be important.' Jerren nodded, walked outside and looked to where the fight had taken place. But what he saw shocked him, though it confirmed his suspicions. The dark energy, the red eyes, those three words. But now, the image carved into the ground; a large bird: a Raven!

Raven sat, meditating in her apartment, opening her eyes, looking out of her dark apartment room, seeing Jerren standing there, looking at her handy work; the Raven she had carved. Today she had struck the first blow! Soon, she would strike the next! And who knows how many times she would strike! She would dismantle Jerren, tear him apart; piece by piece! Until finally she would finish off her former power. She too could work with fear and use it. But unlike Phobia; she could also get up close and personal. And make it hurt! And she would make Jerren hurt! He would feel as much pain, both physical as mental pain, for everything he had done to her! And once he finally understood her pain; she'd end him! 

Jerren walked back into his apartment where the others were waiting and he sat down. He sighed as he looked at them, 'the one who attacked you, is someone I know. Her name is Raven.' Uraraka thought for a moment, 'hmmm, I have heard you say that name before. Uhm,... oh wait; wasn't it to that girl who walked up to you when all those other students blocked our exit?' Jerren nodded, 'yup, that was Raven.'

Uraraka frowned 'okay, what's really going on here? If you know her, I take it she's American like you. So, why is she in Japan? Why did she attack us? And why is she after you?' Jerren didn't look Uraraka in the eye, needing to think really quickly here to make up a good explanation on the spot. He cleared his throat, 'well, okay. Raven also attacked you, so I guess you deserve an explanation. But, what America, our U.A. and Raven is concerned,... the situation is kept hush hush. So, when I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone. Not your parents, not your friends, not our Japanese teachers. Got it?'

Uraraka nodded Lazuli took over, 'the short story is that Raven was a fellow student of ours,... who ran into a bit of trouble at the start of the year, acting more like a villain than a Hero. Comparable to Bakugou,... but a tad worse.' Uraraka nodded in understanding, 'okay,... but why is she here in Japan? Is she working for the league of villains?' Lazuli shook her head, 'that's unlikely. If she were working for a villain, it would be the American Mob Boss, Grand Zeno. Talking about him is also classified. The fact we're telling you means we're breaking the rules. So don't tell anyone about this!' Uraraka rapidly nodded.

Jerren explained, 'but the full story; I have known Raven since middle school. We were rather good friends. We both wanted to be heroes and, in preparation for making it into U.A. possibly getting a recommendation, we went to hero prep school. It is one of the reasons why I may seem stronger than other first years in the hero course. Raven too, was quite powerful,... maybe even more so than I was. But that was also because her quirk was incredibly dangerous. Darkness, her quirk, relied on her emotions. If she wasn't in control of her emotions when she used her quirk, it could spiral out of control. For this reason, she usually meditated and tried to be as emotionless as possible, so her quirk would always remain under her control. So, together, we made it into U.A. and into the hero course.'

Jerren sighed, having made up a story and now he had to tell it, while making it believable. Looking at Lazuli and the three saiyans, he knew he would have to tell them the truth after this, after Uraraka had left. So, he continued, 'everything seemed fine,... until the end of the second week. While we were outside of school grounds, grand Zeno send some of his minions at us, powerful ones. We just tried to fight to defend ourselves, not allowed to use our quirk to harm them back. But the heroes came a tad too late. I got injured and was bashed to the ground and saw how Raven got injured. This combination of seeing a friend be injured and go down, coupled with the pain of her injury send her over the edge. She unleashed her quirk while consumed by a vengeful anger. The villains who had attacked us suddenly no longer stood a chance. Raven,... well; she tore them limb from limb, ground them against the pavement, giving them a merciless beat down. When the heroes arrived, they believed Raven was the villain, but had trouble to bring her down. When they eventually did and I explained what had happened, with the scene having been filmed and some of our teachers getting involved,... Raven got expelled and was forbidden to ever become a hero. I remember how she looked at me. Pleading eyes, begging me to stand up for her. And part of me wanted to. I had already explained how she was a victim too, of the villains and of her own quirk. But, I had seen her anger and the power she had unleashed. It had scared me. So,... I looked away. I think, now she's here to get back at me, by hurting me the way I hurt her. We were friends, so now she hurts my friends. I am so sorry you got involved in this Uraraka.'

Ochako looked rather shocked, hearing what had happened. Lazuli sighed, 'now, remember, we told you this in confidence. You need to keep it to yourself. No sharing this with anyone.' Ochako nodded, 'of course. I'll keep my word. I won't tell anyone. But,... what will be done now that she's a student here at U.A. while she was forbidden to try and become a hero?' Jerren sighed, 'like I said, this was kept hush hush. So, other countries don't know about this. Gathering all the evidence and deleting it was all that could be done so Raven's normal life wasn't made into a hell where everyone badmouthed her behind her back within earshot. So, her moving to another country might make sense that way, to get away from any chance of that happening, while trying to become a hero in said other country. But, with her attack on me,... I will try to handle it; get her back from the villain path, keep her on the hero path. But, to make sure you don't get hurt; please don't interfere.'

Ochako nodded and after everyone sat a minute in silence, Jerren told her, 'maybe it's best you go home. It's getting late. Your injuries need rest and,... it's about dinner time.' Ochako nodded, greeted everyone, before heading home, her apartment in the same building.

As the door closed, Jerren calmly looked at the ones who still remained, 'okay, time for the truth. I met Raven six years ago, when I was on a mission for the Galactic patrol. I found her on some remote planet, where there had been a distress call. It turned out it was because of her. Some guys had tried to hit on her, when that didn't work, they had picked a fight with her; which they lost. That issue was easily resolved. We introduced ourselves, but than there came a slight problem; Raven did not come from this universe or any of the other eleven. She in fact came from another reality, where the planet she had been on had been destroyed. While she had tried to defend herself, her dark power mixed with the power of the blast, had flung her into our universe.'

Caulifla's jaw dropped, Cabba couldn't believe his ears and Kale replied, 'she's from another reality?' Jerren gave them a weak smile, 'yeah. Your three reactions,... I had them myself when she had said it. At first I tried to laugh it off, than I thought she might be drunk. But she wasn't and it wasn't a joke. So, she and I got talking and she didn't know what to do now. So, wanting to help her, I brought her with me to the Galactic Patrol HQ, to see if they could help. Haha, when I arrived, there was a lot of commotion. Not because of Raven, but because the Galactic king was visiting. Some large green octopus like creature.' Cabba blurted out, 'in universe 6 it's a kind of whale man that the universal king.'

Jerren chuckled, before continuing, 'well, I tried to take Raven to my direct superiors, not wanting to bother his majesty. But, just as I reached them, the king also reached them and lay eyes on Raven. As did my colleague Jacco. Both of them seemingly got the shivers from Raven. Maybe it was because she was from a different reality, maybe because of her dark energy, maybe because she could use telekenisis. Maybe it was a mix of all three. Well, I explained her situation to my superiors and I convinced them to help Raven get settled. Her having told me about her past as a crime fighter and her showing her fighting abilities, the convincing went smoother. But, I could see it was reluctantly. Not because I was a bad operative or anything! No, they simply had a distrust to Raven, for being an unknown.'

Lazuli frowned, 'I take it she had to go to training. Galactic patrol academy. I remember I had to.' Jerren nodded, 'yup, she did. It was reluctantly, but she did it. A year of school, than assigned a partner to show them the ropes in the field. And, since I had brought Raven to them, I was assigned as her partner. Neither of us minded that. So, soon enough she could leave her training wheels behind her and she became my actual partner, like Lazuli is now. But, at the end of our first year, a similar event to what I told you earlier happened. But instead of the villains coming to us, we were send out to a band of intergalactic criminals.'

Jerren started to look down and his tone became sadder, 'we tracked them down to where they were hiding. But than they sprung a trap on us. They had their weapons blazing, illegal weapons and gadgets at that. Sure, we fought back, but they themselves could also fight; dirty. So, I indeed got hurt and got knocked to the ground. And Raven got hurt and gave in to her anger. But here's what I didn't say before; in her anger her eyes turned red and she gained two extra red eyes on her forehead. She started speaking a different language, a strange tongue I think, with a dark second voice talking along with her voice. Her dark energy started pulsing around her, before she started unleashing her dark side on those criminals.'

Jerren shudders, 'that's the first time she scared me. But it was like I wasn't even there anymore. She started tearing those criminals apart. I snapped out of it and made sure she didn't kill anyone by pulling those criminals out of the grasp of her power. I arrested them, before hiding them behind a large rock, while following after Raven, who now also started tearing their base apart, while continuously chanting. Her power kept growing stronger and, bit by bit, her gray skin started turning pink, before finally starting to turn red, with her hair turning white, while small horns started sprouting from her forehead. The blasts she send out started tearing through people. And if I hadn't either pushed, pulled or blasted them out of the way, Raven would have dropped a lot of bodies that day; possibly all of them. But when she found the leader of the gang, Raven had taken a near demonic appearance, before speaking her usual attack; "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." the power was such that it tore through the dimension. I tackled the man to the ground, but couldn't prevent his right arm being hit and being torn off and reduced to nothing. Raven charged up for another attack. I screamed her name, but she didn't hear nor see me!'

Jerren sighed, 'I jumped forward, screaming her name at the top of my lungs, before punching her in the face with all my strength. Her four red eyes turned into her two normal dark blue ones and she looked completely shocked; as if waking up from a horrible nightmare. But as she looked around, it turned out to not have been a nightmare. Luckily her skin and hair turned back to normal and she no longer spoke in a double voice. Her power went down, but she remained shocked. Also,... I had broken my hand when I had punched her. That's how tough and resistant her skin had become. I was lucky that it had an effect. But as we arrested the traumatized gang; all of whom had been injured by Raven, I had a feeling things would only turn out badly. And I was right. While all of them went to jail for their previous actions, they all spoke of Raven's demon transformation. And this info found its way to our superior's ears.'

Jerren shook his head, 'Raven was called in by HQ, for what they called; answering questions. But it was more like an inquisition. I was called in; as a witness. A witness to use against her. So, Raven was forced to answer questions. Any small stutter was hammer upon by angry shouts. Anything that sounded wrong was met with aggressive berating. This only served to make Raven more stressed. And than they came to the images captured by the security cameras inside the base of the bad guys. Raven was stripped of her rank as a patroller, she was fired completely from Galactic Patrol completely, being shown no mercy whatsoever.'

Jerren shook his head, 'I was asked questions too and, not wanting to be fired, I answered truthfully,... which the staff only used to treat Raven worse and worse, while she was forced to listen to her cowardly partner, who did nothing to defend her. They forced me to betray her in a way. And, having seen the images of her dark demon form again, my fear of Raven had been brought up. This prevented me from doing anything to help Raven. She was ordered to get her stuff and than get lost. She looked depressed, but did as they had said. I wanted to go to her, to talk,... but the staff still wasn't finished with me, asked some more stupid questions of Raven possibly misbehaved on other missions. I told them she didn't,... but they didn't believe me. When I was finally free to go, as I reached Raven's quarters, as I looked inside, I saw Raven step through a dark portal. And as I called and reached out, it closed. She had left.'

Lazuli nodded, 'and now she wants revenge. But, why go after the saiyans? Why target you when it was the galactic patrol HQ's doing?' Jerren sighed, 'I did nothing to help her, I did nothing to protect her, I pretty much sold her out to keep my own job,... forced to or, not, that must have hurt terribly. To her, it must have seemed like I betrayed her, just to safe my own skin. … which I kinda did.'

the group remained quiet, letting the weight of this story bare down on them. Jerren did not know how much of her power Raven had used in her battle today. But he feared she hadn't even used her full power; nor her demon form. But, if she was coming for him, he would be ready to face her and save her from her own darkness. 

the next day, as the five of them went to school with Uraraka, they went by Recovery girl first, to have the injuries of the four who were injured yesterday healed. As they had stated before, they would make these out to be injuries from intensive training. With these being mostly bruises and, some light cuts and a few burns which could have come from their laser circuits, this story was believable. And, with Jerren's help, as he passed his ki to those four, they regained their energy, so they wouldn't fall asleep in class.

With none of them being injured in class, no questions were asked by nosy people. And with Jerren and Lazuli having stated that Raven was to be kept hush hush, she kept her promise and remained silent about the attack. Though, during lunch break, she became slightly nervous when she saw the girl called Raven in the cafeteria. She still had a hard time believing that a girl who was not in the hero course had such power. As well as a girl that looked so calm and nice, could have been beneath all that darkness that had attacked her and the three transfer students.

The rest of the school day went well and this was the first time Jerren and Lazuli noticed some noticeable progress in the students. With the sports festival in two weeks, everyone was training harder. Well; mostly those in the hero course, but still. And tougher training brought out better results. Some focused on the power of their quirk, others on their physical bodies and others trained in both. And some trained in different sets of skills which could be useful against villains. All in all; they were improving. In case the Omni King came here in the future; they might be ready to put up some form of defense.

As school ended, most hero course students stayed at the school grounds and went to the training grounds, so they could train the use of their quirks. Others went to the gym, hitting the weights, or the pool. Others went studying and others trained outside. Jerren, Lazuli and the three saiyans all went home and into Jerren's apartment, where Cus was already waiting for them, 'so; are all of you ready to go?'

with yesterday's attack, Jerren had called Cus and as she had answered, he had explained the situation and had asked if the three saiyans were also allowed to come and train, to be better prepared for future battles.

The three saiyans nodded and all replied, 'yes!' but Jerren and Lazuli stepped to the side, with a slightly disappointed; 'no.' Cus looked at them in surprise, 'what? Why not?' Lazuli explained, 'well, our superiors want us to meet up with a colleague of ours, Jacco.' Jerren nodded, 'we're to report to him on the progress so far, every potential candidate, as well as any trouble we might have had.' Lazuli looked to the side, 'normally we send a mail by galactic super computer, but they want to see us about this personally.' Jerren sighed, 'and since Jacco has sharp eyes, they say he will know when we lie; as if we would ever lie about work.'

Cus nodded, 'okay,... so no training for the three of you today. Well than, I will train these three extra hard so that next time, likely tomorrow, you will be surprised by the difference.' Jerren smiled, knowing the difference different kinds of training could bring. And Cus was good at her job. He was looking forward to seeing the results.

There was a small bit of trouble before they left, as one of them would need to hold Cus her shoulder. But if Caulifla did, than Kale would hold her shoulder, but she didn't want Cabba to hold her shoulder. And likewise, if Kale and Caulifla changed places, Kale also didn't want Cabba holding onto Caulifla, which Caulifla agreed with. So, after some arguing, Cabba would hold Cus her shoulder, Caulifla would, reluctantly, hold Cabba's shoulder and Kale would hold Caulifla's shoulder. Cus, having enjoyed the small show, left with them to the 10th universe, while Jerren and Lazuli would go grab their stuff, before leaving town. They couldn't just bring out a space ship out of nowhere. Only when they were sure no one saw them, they made their ship appear, entered it and right away activated cloaking, before taking off into space.

On the planet of Cus and Rumshi, she had three fighters waiting to take on the three saiyans to help them in training, so she could better see what kind of training would fit each of them best. For Caulifla, she had called in the help of the pigman sumo wrestler; Napapa. For Kale, she had called in the red crustacean man; Methiop. And for Cabba, she had called in the green skinned fighter; Obni. Each had their own set of skills, which they could use for battle and with which they could challenge their opponents.

Napapa tried his best moves on Caulifa, only for her to effortlessly dodge them. When he charged at her, she easily blocked him and flipped him over her head, dropping him on his back. He tried fighting dirty, throwing sand in her eyes, blinding her for a moment, before launching a palm thrust into her stomach, causing Caulifla to drop her guard for a moment, which Napapa took advantage of, launching another palm thrust, but into her face. But after this, all his advantage was gone! Caulifla was pissed and, without going super saiyan, proceeded to beat him to a pulp! Something she referred to as; tenderizing pork!

Kale had a bit more difficulty with Methiop, who fought like a boxer. His shell gave him a good defense and as he could stretch his arms, he could hit her from a distance and seemed to like beating her. After beating her back, pinning her against a large rock, he proceeded to use her as a punching bag for a while, before Kale grabbed both his incoming wrists and nearly crushed them, as her muscle mass increased. But, she was not going berserk. She was controlling her power, controlling herself. As she finished crushing Methiop's wrists, she pulled him in close and proceeded to use the crustacean as a punching bag, letting out all her frustration on this thing.

Cabba had quite some trouble against Obni, even after he went super saiyan. He couldn't manage to land a single punch on the guy, while he seemed to clone himself when he attacked. But Cabba's punches and kicks and ki blasts all passed through each one he hit. But while Cabba couldn't hit Obni, the green fighter didn't have the same problem. As Cabba missed, Obni kept landing all his attacks. Cabba was confused; could this guy clone himself and become intangible? How was he supposed to fight such a guy? Obni didn't mock Cabba, encouraging to keep fighting and try to figure out what trick he was using. It took about ten more minutes before Cabba finally realized, as the clones started disappearing and didn't reappear again. And now, as Obni attacked, he could sense perfectly where he was, which he had been unable to do with the clones. Where he had sensed the ki, he had attacked and had missed. Obni had such control of his ki that he could make such feints.

Jerren and Lazuli landed on a remote planet, a small distance away from the planet where they were undercover. Jacco was supposed to be at this location, but as they looked around, they didn't see him right away, until his ship dropped its cloaking. They walked to it and entered the ship. But just as they saw Jacco, they knew something was wrong. Jacco's body was held in dark energy. He could only yell at them to; 'RUN!' before he was thrown hard to the floor, knocking him out. Jerren had recognized the energy, 'Raven.'

he and Lazuli turned around, before standing face to face with Raven, who gave them a wicked smile, 'what gave me away?' two large dark claws shot out from under her blue cloak, grabbing Jerren and Lazuli and flinging them out of the ship. Raven calmly walked out of the ship, 'oh Jerren, you have no idea how long I have waited for this! Six years ago we met, a year of training and a year of partnership later,... betrayal! Four years in which I had to establish myself anew. Well, I found my new self. And now, I am gonna introduce her to you and your blond kill bot! I wonder how long it will take for you to betray her like you did with me!'

Lazuli replied, 'Jerren would never,...' but a black claw grabbed her, knocking her over to the ground, before drak energy encircled her feet and started swinging around. Jerren launched himself forward, attacking Raven with close quarters combat; something that used to be her weakness! But as he reached her, Raven's cloak opened and showed her body was covered in darkness. She easily blocked his attacks, even countered and started beating him up. Just as he caught his second wind, he was knocked to the ground from behind, as Raven had thrown Lazuli against him from behind.

Jerren was impressed and shocked. Raven's power had grown far greater than he had ever imagined. She could multi task her powers; pinning and spinning Lazuli, while covering her body in darkness and fighting him. Jerren and Lazuli stood up, seeing Raven now had four burning red eyes on her forehead, 'by the way, you might want to tell that saiyan guy to be more wary of opponents who let him live. The dumbass didn't even realize I had bugged him. That's how I knew they were gone and where you we going! Now, before coming here, this universe, I never wanted to draw on my father's power too much. Only now do I see what kind of power I was missing out on!'

the red eyes started burning brighter and shot out a blast of fire, which Raven surrounded with her dark energy, controlling its path. The fire shot in a circle around Jerren, before forming a dome over him. Lazuli tried to step to him, only to feel the heat from two meter distance was already to intense for her. As she tried to get closer anyway, she got kicked in the face by Raven. She chuckled, 'poor kill bot. If you can't stand the heat, get off the battle field!' Raven shot out five black energy claws, grabbing Lazuli's wrists, ankles and her neck, pinning her to the ground.

She turned to the fire, before covering herself in a ball of darkness, floating toward the fire. But as she was about to enter it, she was pushed back by a burst of energy stronger than she had ever felt from Jerren. The flames were dispersed and Jerren emerged unscathed, although he was sweating something fierce and was breathing harder, probably having a dry throat. But what shocked Raven the most were the two white wings on his back. Jerren calmly looked at her, before shooting an energy blast at her. The fpower of the attack forced her back twenty meter, undid her ball of darkness and cost her her concentration, freeing Lazuli, who jumped up right away.

Raven looked at the two. That android 18, Lazuli, the former kill bot, was no threat to her in any way shape or form. No more than just one of those saiyans. Jerren however, with the power of those two wings; he might spell trouble with a capital T. … maybe even more capital letters. But this just meant she would have to draw on more of the power of her father that was within her! And unlike that one botched up mission which had cost her everything; this time she would control, it!

Raven formed her darkness in a tight bodysuit around her body, but without a burning effect like before. And her cape now formed into two large black raven wings. Her face was also covered, which now only showed four red eyes and the jewel on her forehead. And her hair, which remained uncovered, became white! Jerren saw the change and felt the increase in power. He and Raven both reached back, before unleashing a blast forward! Darkness met with light and both were equal to one another. Lazuli, wanting to help, shot blasts at Raven from the side.

Raven blocked the attack with one of her wings, before swinging the wing at Lazuli, shooting three dark blasts in the form of feathers, hitting and knocking down Lazuli, but not out! Jerren was distracted by Lazuli getting hurt, which showed by his attack weakening. Raven used this to her advantage! Folding her wings on her back, she used them to hide the fact she was opening a portal behind her, which also opened behind Jerren. As Lazuli screamed; 'watch out!' her wings already shot through the portal, slamming into his back, disrupting his concentration, causing Raven to win the beam struggle, knocking him to the ground. But just as Raven shot forward, Jerren jumped up again and, as he powered up, he unleashed a blast unlike ever before! The blast was blinding and so powerful it seemed to shake the entire planet.

As the light faded, Raven's body suit of darkness had faded away and she had returned to normal. Jerren stepped forward, raising his had, ready to end this! But than he stopped! Remembering all he and Raven had been through together, he couldn't just kill her. Raven, waking, up, seeing Jerren standing there with his attack weakening, seeing he wasn't going to attack her, while Lazuli was approaching, she took her leave. She made a dark portal and vanished off world.

Jerren just kept standing there, frozen, unable to move. He had thought that apologizing would have been enough, so long as it was done sincerely, came from the heart. But seeing how aggressive Raven attacked and how powerful she had become and made it clear her motive was revenge; just apologizing would never be enough! Lazuli brought him back to the ship, where Jacco was still knocked out.

Raven appeared before the Omni King, where she explained the situation, her fight with Jerren, the power of the two white wings he had shown and that he had refused to kill her. He nodded, 'that's good news Raven. But for the coming two weeks, don't attack him anymore. Or anyone else. Wait until the sports festival. There, where everyone is watching, in person or on that thing call television; have everyone watch how you kill him!

Raven smiled, her revenge would be fulfilled in two just weeks time. And she would show everyone in Japan the power of Trigon that was coursing through her. Jerren would pay! 

Jerren and Lazuli landed outside of Musutafu, before putting their ship back in its capsule. Their meeting with Jacco had not been the standard meeting. With Raven's attack, Jacco, once he had woken up, had asked many questions. Now, with their entire report on everything that had happened told, including the fact that Raven was here, Jacco had gone back to report to HQ, while the two of them returned to the planet to continue their mission; while both were seriously bruised.

Neither of them felt like simply walking, nor did they want to be seen all bruised like this. So, with some flight and some serious speed, both of them safely arrived at their apartment building and went into Jerren's room. Just as both of them sat down, Cus arrived, returning the three Saiyans, who all looked about the same as Jerren and Lazuli; bruised and beaten up. While Cus healed all five of them quickly with a wave of her staff, Jerren explained what had happened at their meeting with Jacco, telling Cabba to check himself for any kind of bug or listening devise, which he quickly found.

Cus looked up this Raven, finding her and sensing a terrible darkness coming from her. Cus looked away, feeling shivers running down her spine. All she felt from looking at this girl was her potential. And if her potential alone could make her, Cus, shake, she was actually afraid of what this girl might be able to do when she fully realized her potential. She looked at the group, with Jerren having just finished his story of what had happened, 'so,... do you think Raven attacking you is all her own doing?' Jerren looked at Cus, 'yeah, pretty much. She wants revenge on me.'

Cus shook her head, 'from what I understood about your situation, the moment you were done with Phobia, she showed up. I mean, you had already seen her at school. But the day after you defeated Phobia, she attacked your three friends. And now, one day later, today, she attacked the two of you. With Phobia's teleportation, it was pretty obvious she worked for the Omni King. Now for Raven to attack you the moment Phobia was defeated,... do you think it is possible for her to work for the Omni King?'

Jerren frowned, that did make sense. But, as powerful as Raven had become, capable of holding her own against him with two wings. And Cus having said his light hawk wings was a power that could be stronger than the Omni King,... Raven too had a power that could potentially make her more powerful than him. With this sinking in, for a moment, he imagined himself and Raven teaming up like in the old days, using their new power to destroy the Omni King. But than he remembered her wanting to take her revenge on him. And with what Cus had said; there was a possibility of Raven working for the Omni King.

Cus said her goodbyes, telling them they would see each other tomorrow, to continue their training. She left through her portal, back to universe 10. The five of them looked at each other, all seeing the same resolve. Caulifla, Kale and Cabba, having fought Raven three on one, four if you count Uraraka, and losing to her, while Jerren and Lazuli, having fought her and Lazuli being unable to help, while Jerren could only tie with her. They would all need to train harder to get stronger. And training with an Angel and a God of Destruction might indeed be the kind of training they would need.

And so, for the remaining two weeks, each day after school, they went back to Jerren's apartment, where Cus would pick them up and transport them to universe 10, where they would be trained harder and harder, almost each day. And this also included Rumshi. Since he was the only one strong enough to keep Jerren on his toes and not liking to be out done by a mortal, he too trained harder, keeping up with Jerren and surpassing his output of power when he used two of his wings, forcing Jerren back on the defensive.

Lazuli had been training with Caulifla, while both of them tried to fight Cus, who still easily kept them at arms length, toying with them while they fought seriously, while giving everyone instructions on how to improve. And Kale, although she disliked it, sparred with Cabba. However, with some encouragement from Caulifla, as she was allowed to let out her aggression on Cabba, she was allowed to hit him as hard as she could. And with this, Cabba had to defend himself to the best of his abilities.

As such, two weeks of hard core training passed by. Jerren was close to a break through with his light hawk wings, he could feel it. Maybe, he could unlock a third. Lazuli and Caulifla had both learned the secret to releasing and controlling god ki. Caulifla now had a transformation where her hair turned red, as well as her eyes. Although it did make her scrawnier than she already was. Lazuli didn't change in appearance, but her aura became much stronger. Though, when she sparred with Rumshi, at full power, he said she was at about 30% of his power. Same for Caulifla. And Kale and Cabba had both gotten stronger and gained greater control over their super saiyan forms.

As it was the day of the festival, as they left, Jerren told all the others, 'now, remember to hold back. Our training was for something else, not this spectacle. So; try to keep it around a level of these students. If you want to show off; don't go overboard.' as he said this, everyone looked at Caulifla, who looked away with a scowl. It was much busier on the way to school, as many people were already lining up to enter the school grounds. Jerren frowned; it was like they were lining up to see theater or something. Like the heroes in training were nothing but animals in circles doing tricks. Was this all these people thought heroes were about; fame, glory and showing off their fancy powers? That was so wrong. Jerren frowned and that frown stayed on his face as he and Lazuli split up with the three saiyans.

They both went to the changing rooms, changed into the school's PE uniform, before joining their fellow students in the waiting room, where the moods were very different. Some were nervous, others excited, others remained calm and Bakugou seemed to be his usual angry yet arrogant self. Lazuli sat next to him and noticed Jerren's mood only seemed to worsen. And she could understand; showing off what they could do; was that what this hero society was about? And worse; villains could already see and learn the powers by watching the live broadcast. This event was actually stupid in the grand scheme of things.

Iida than came in, strict as usual, 'everyone, get your game faces on! We're entering the arena soon!' while some, MINETA, started to panic, Todoroki calmly stated, 'Midoriya,' drawing everyone's attention, as Midoriya replied, 'hey Todoroki, what's up?' Todoroki, 'from an objective standpoint, I'd say it's fairly clear that I am stronger than you.' Midoriya agreed with this statement. Todoroki continued, 'however, you've got All Might in your corner, helping you out. I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you two. But know; that I will beat you!' Midoriya looked completely shocked by that statement. Kirishima stood up, placing a hand on Todoroki's shoulder, asking why he picked a fight.

Todoroki shrugged his hand of his shoulder, 'we're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget this isn't a team effort!' Todoroki started to walk away, until Midoriya spoke up, 'wait a second Todoroki. I don't know what's going through your head, or why you think you need to tell me you will beat me. And yeah, of course you're better than me. In fact, you probably have way more potential than anyone in the hero course. That's why you got in so easily.'

Kirishima tried to interfere and soften the situation, 'Midoriya, maybe you're being a little hard on yourself. And us.' Midoriya, 'No! He's right you guys! All the other courses, they're coming for us with everything they got! We're all gonna have to fight in order to stand out! And I will be aiming for the top too!' he said that last bit with a defiant look, looking Todoroki straight in the eye, who simply replied with, 'fine.'

shortly after this, the show was about to start, with Present Mic announcing, with mister Aizawa as his co host. As the students entered the arena, many people were cheering, photos were being snapped and fireworks were going off. Lazuli frowned, but Jerren was truly grumbling to himself. Is this what people saw as being heroes? A big flashy show, school kids wanting to stand out? Yeah sure, to be scouted by hero agencies and show off what they can do so they can have a future as heroes,... but still; such things could be handled way more delicately! All this flashy stuff where everyone just wanted to stand out,... it really rubbed him the wrong way. That, combined with stress from training and knowing Raven was close by, wanting revenge, with the possibility of her working for the Omni King; the stress was somewhat getting to him.

All student groups were introduced one by one, but the hero course students of class 1-A introduction was the most flashy of all! Hero course Class 1-B got much less flash. Followed by the general studies course of classes 1-C D and E, among which Jerren saw Raven walking, next to the purple haired kid, Shinso, who had come to declare war on class 1-A a few days ago. Following this, support classes F G and H. and finally business classes I J and K. but through all this it seemed like class 1-A was made to stand out even more with the flashy intro, irritating the other classes even more.

As all students stood before the small stage in the middle, everyone's attention was drawn to the chief umpire for the first years; the R-rated hero; Midnight, clad in what was clearly BDSM gear, holding a small whip, while wearing a skintight white suit over the parts of her body that that BDSM suit didn't cover. Jerren scowled at her, while others were drooling with their eyes nearly popping out of their faces. While Jerren did here some of his fellow students agreeing with him, that someone should talk to her about what she was wearing, that her outfit should come with a warning and wondering if it were appropriate clothes for a high school game!

Midnight, 'silence everyone! And for the student pledge, we have; Katsuki Bakugou!' Bakugou walked forward with his usual scowl, while some were surprised he was the first year representative, while other classes badmouthed him under their breath. Bakugo stood in front of the microphone, 'I just wanna say; I'm gonna win!' shocking everyone in class 1-A, while all the other classes booed him for such a statement!

As Bakugou walked off the stage and the sign for the first game showed up, Jerren stepped forward, raising his hand. Midnight saw him, just as she was about to start the games, before nodding, 'yes, you wanted to say something?' Jerren nodded, 'nothing personal, miss Midnight, but do ou really think such a costume is appropriate to wear here? I am surprised the school allows a woman with questionable fashion sense to wear that in front of teenagers.' Midnight's jaw dropped, as well as the jaws of some other students, while some people in the crown now booed Jerren.

The boos don't really bother Jerren as he continued, 'when I see a woman like you wearing an outfit like that in public,... it just makes you look desperate for attention.' Midnight cracked her whip in front of the microphone, 'yeah! Well thanks for your opinion! You're lucky we're not in class, or you would be looking at a month of detention! Now, if no one else has anything stupid to say!' she looked around irritated and everyone, including Present Mic, remained quiet. She nodded, 'now, it's time for us to get started. Time for the first round to be announced, this is where you start feeling the pain. The first fateful game of the festival!' a screen appeared behind her, with text shooting over it fast, before stopping on; obstacle course!

Midnight explained, 'all eleven classes will participate in this treacherous contest, the track is 4 kilometer round, outside the stadium. I don't wanna restrain anyone, at least in this game.' she licked her lips, 'as long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires. Now than, take your places contestants!'

everyone gathered in front of a large gate, with an pathway where eight students might be able to walk side by side. Jirou, standing next to Jerren and Lazuli, warned them, 'you better be ready to lose, for I have trippled the training you did with me over the last two weeks.' As the three lights slowly dimmed, as the last one went out, Midnight yelled; Begin!' and everyone started running. But this quickly created problems, with many students bumping into one another, getting stuck in the pathway. However, some were already ahead of the mass of people being stuck and were running, while others, like Jerren, Lazuli and the saiyans, jumped over their heads, from wall to wall and were quickly followed by a shadow, moving like a zig zagging snake, bouncing from wall to wall. Just as they got out, Todoroki did whatever he wanted, freezing the opening on the other side. However, a lot of the two hero course students easily escaped this fate.

Mineta, who was bouncing off his balls, tried to act smug, saying he had outsmarted Todoroki and calling him pathetic. But just as he wanted to try a special move, he was knocked out of the air by a robot! Large robots showed up out of nowhere, blocking the path for everyone, an obstacle for them to overcome. But Todoroki remained calm as one of the more giant robots tried to grab him, freezing it in place, before continuing to run. However, just as he started running, he heard a massive crash and everyone was in shock, as Caulifla had jumped up and smashed the frozen robot to bits with one punch!

Jerren sighed, and again when Kale jumped forward and started helping Caulifla to smash the remaining big robots to bits, while he and Lazuli took their fighting poses, to deal with the smaller robots. This would not be much of a challenge to them, but they could act like it.


	6. Raven

with the saiyans showing off, many of the other students got encouraged to fight the robots as well. Some succeeded in their fight, others got pushed back by the robots, while others either ran by the robots, or ran away from the robots. Class 1-A all managed to get by the robots, having learned from their encounters with villains to not hesitate. And class 1-B was also doing well, following the lead of the three saiyans.

Jerren and Lazuli each took on a robot and, while holding back and showing a slight struggle, both of them easily smashed through their robot, with Lazuli pulling in the attacking robot and throwing it into another. With this obstacle cleared, they quickly ran to the next test, while passing by many of the other students. While still holding back, they were much faster than most of these humans, even with their quirks. With the exception of Iida perhaps,... so long as they held back.

Soon enough they reached what could be described as a canyon with rock platforms spread out, with poled attached to different platforms, so there wasn't really a clear path to the other side. Todoroki balanced on one of the poles and using his ice powers, he slid himself to the other side. Iida, once he reached this place, did the same with his engine legs, balancing on th pole,... only he looked much more foolish. Bakugo stayed airborne and blasted himself to the other side. Most of the others either walked the poles, or were hanging underneath and climbed forward.

Jerren and Lazuli both took a similar yet different approach. Jerren increased his speed somewhat with his ki, taking large straight line steps over the pole, while Lazuli ran, ninja style, quick short steps, rushing to the other side. This would make them stand out somewhat, but that couldn't be avoided.

However, no matter how any of the others went across the gap, nothing could be compared to the three saiyans, with Caulifla leading the charge. Remembering they had to act the part of having quirks, she send out a blast of her ki from her hands, just as she jumped, launching her over the first gap. Kale and Cabba did the same and so they did this multiple times, until they reached the other side.

At the moment, outside the stadium, Mount Lady, Death Arms and Kamui Woods also looked at the screen and all three of their jaws had dropped. And in Mount Lady's case, as she was eating Takoyaki, it dropped to the ground. They saw the three Saiyans, those three who were easily smashing robots and jumping the gap. While they were wearing UA PE uniforms, their faces were etched into their minds. Those were the three whom they had assumed villains. Those three had beaten them up! those three had only been students? Than what good were they as pro heroes?

Present Mic blinked as he watched the screen, 'wow! Are you people seeing this? These students sure are amazing. Those three who are crossing that quickly are the American transfer students who are taught in class 1-B. The two girls are twins and the boy is their cousin; Caulifla, Kale and Cabba Saiyan. Any comments on them Mummy man?' mister Aizawa glanced at him from under his bandages, 'they do have skill and their family quirk; Laser circuit, they are all capable of using it for multiple purposes. Fighting and maneuvering. That's impressive.'

Present Mic nodded, 'they sure are. But so are you class 1-A students. Not only Todoroki and Bakugou, who seem to be near equals when it comes to first place. But so are their runner ups. The American transfer duo in your class are doing very well.' mister Aizawa nodded, 'Jerren and Caulifla, with their quirks; Ki Control and Cyborg Body. And just like their fellow Americans; they know how to use their quirks very well.' Present Mic squeaked in excitement, 'well, those American students sure are trying their best to get first place. Aren't they Amazing folks? But hey,... what's this?'

from the robot side of the cliff, a large bird of darkness rose up. But this was not Tokoyami's Dark Shadow quirk. The dark bird spread its wings and easily flew over the cliff, never even touching the platforms in the middle and landed on the other side, where the darkness retreated into the form of a young woman with gray skin. Raven smiled, seeing Jerren only a little bit ahead of her. If this little festival was gonna go the way she thought it was, she would need to be one of the first forty students, maybe a little more. But the closer to Jerren she finished, the more assured she would be of going on to the next round!

As the front runners reached the next part, a mine field, it was explained to the students that the mines couldn't do any real damage by themselves. They could just cause small shockwaves and mostly produced loud noises. Shoto Todoroki, having reached the mine field first, was now taking slow steps to the other side. By the round shades on the ground, you could see where the mines were hidden. But with Bakugo blasting himself through the air behind him, he was trying to walk somewhat faster than normal.

Caulifla reached the mine field next and, using her lasers along with her running, she shot over the field, quickly followed by Kale and Cabba, who didn't want to be outdone by the girls. Jerren sighed, 'so much for not showing off.' Lazuli nodded, 'I guess Caulifla did state she was gonna win two weeks ago. Long before Bakugo made his arrogant statement.' Jerren used his ki and his keen eyes to see where others had stepped before and enhanced his speed to catch up to the others who were already halfway. Lazuli used her mentioned quirk's toughness to simply run through the explosions, even using some of the shockwaves to propel her forward, while some others drove her back.

At this point, other students also started arriving and while the five caught up to Todoroki and Bakugou who had started fighting, a sudden loud explosion was heard from behind them! As everyone looked back, they saw Midoriya flying forward, carrying a piece of armor from a robot from before. Lazuli, having used some of the mines to propel herself forward, could only assume that huge explosion meant he had used many together to launch himself forward at such speed, surpassing everyone in the blink of an eye!

Jerren caught the attention of the others, while everyone else focused on Midoriya, 'okay, let's allow Midoriya to get first place, so we don't stand out too much! We can score in the top 10, but let's try to stay out of the top 3.' Caulifla grunted at the idea, before sighing and agreeing, 'fine. But I will not fall outside of the top 10!' as everyone else nodded and they focused on running over the ice path Todoroki had made to catch up to Midoriya, while Bakugou was shouting at Midoriya, now blasting after him.

Raven than suddenly floated next to the group with a smile on her face, 'hey guys, how's it going? You know, I wanted to make my apologies for before. Here are some apology gifts!' she suddenly raised the mines out of the ground and tossed them at the group! Jerren frowned, he didn't want to fight Raven! But, if he eliminated her here in this round, he wouldn't have to! The rest of the group dodged the mines, while Jerren caught some of the mines, 'oh how kind, but I don't need these! You can have them back!' he tossed them in her face, but she dodged them, caught them with her power and tossed them at him again.

This continued until they realized what was about to happen a little up ahead! Midoriya was about to land and Bakugou and Todoroki were about to surpass him! Midoriya raised the robot part, landed on their shoulders and smashed the armor on the ground, causing another combinations of explosions, blowing everyone close to him back, including Jerren and Raven and her explosions. And with them landing on the ground, more mines went off, while Midoriya flew further ahead, kept on running and was sure to get first place, while the rest also passed by the mine field and finally passed the first round, where the results were close but absolute; the 42 students who passed the finish line first would go on to the next round!

1st place; Midoriya, 2nd; Todoroki, 3rd; Bakugou, 4th; Jerren, 5th; Raven, 6th; Lazuli, 7th; Caulifla, 8th; Kale, 9th; Cabba, 10th; Ibara, 11th; Juzo, 12th; Iida, 13th; Tokoyami, 14th; Sero, 15th; Kirishima, 16th; Tetsutetsu, 17th; Ojiro, 18th; Awase, 19th; Asui, 20th; Shoji, 21st; Sato, 22nd; Uraraka, 23rd;Yaoyorozu, 24th; Mineta, 25th; Ashido, 26th; Koda, 27th; Jirou, 28th; Kaibara, 29th; Tsuburaba, 30th; Kaminari, 31st; Bondo, 32nd; Yanagi, 33rd; Shinso, 34th; Kendo, 35th; Shishida, 36th; Kuroio, 37th; Kodai, 38th; Rin, 39th; Shoda, 40th; Komori, 41st; Kamakiri and 42nd; Monoma.

Sadly for all the others, for the upcoming challenges regarding first place, they could no longer participate. Though; they would be able to participate in the other upcoming festival games.

Midnight announced, 'the first game for the first years is finally over. And what a game it was! Now let's take a quick look at the standings, shall we?' on a screen appeared the names and faces, along with what place they held, in the order they finished. Midnight continued, 'only the top 42 students will advance to the next round. But don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut. We've prepared other opportunities for you to shine.' she followed that up by licking her lips, 'now the real fun is about to begin! The chance to fully move yourselves into the lime light. Give it your best!'

she cracked her whip and the screen behind her started turning again, for the next rounds event. Midnight continued, 'let's see what we've got in store for you next. Will your wildest fantasies come to life? What could it be? The waiting is torture! Prepare yourselves; for this!' the screen stopped at; Cavalry battle.

Some of the students wondered how that would work and how they would be split up. Midnight, 'allow me to explain; the participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. It is similar to a regular playground game. But there is one difference; each player has been assigned a point value based on the results of the obstacle course.' but before Midnight could explain further, the students all started talking, comparing it to the entrance exam and saying the team point value would depend on which students were part of which team.

Midnight snapped at them as she cracked her whip, 'maybe you should shut up and let me explain things to you!' the screen behind her changed again to show all 42 participants of the next event, ranked from first to last, but now with their point value next to their name. Midnight explained, 'the point value goes up by increments of five. Starting from the bottom. For example, forty second place is worth five points. And forty first is worth ten. And the point value assigned to the first place contestant is: ten million!'

those words rung through the stadium as all students now looked at an utterly shocked Midoriya. Everyone realized that if they took down his team, they were guaranteed to win the cavalry battle event. Midnight agreed with a creepy smile on her face, 'that's right; it's survival of the fittest with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!'

as Jerren let all of this sink in, while he remained with Lazuli as one of his team members, he looked around to see who was worth how many points:

Monoma; 5. Kamakiri; 10. Komori; 15. Shoda; 20. Rin; 25. Kodai; 30. Kuroio; 35. Shishida; 40. Kendo; 45. Shinso; 50. Yanagi; 55. Bondo; 60. Kaminari; 65. Tsuburaba; 75. Kaibara; 80. Jirou; 85. Koda; 90. Ashido; 95. Mineta; 100. Yaoyorozu; 105. Uraraka; 110. Sato; 115. Shoji; 120. Asui; 125. Awase; 130. Ojiro; 135. Tetsutetsu; 140. Kirishima; 145. Sero; 150. Tokoyami; 155. Iida; 160. Juzo; 165. Ibara; 170. Cabba; 175. Kale; 180. Caulifla; 185. Lazuli; 190. Raven; 195. He himself; 200. Bakugou; 205. Todoroki; 210. Midoriya; 10 million.

The fact Midoriya had such a massive amount of points, to Jerren, was overkill. Just giving him 500, if not a 1000 points, would have been enough for him to have the number 1 spot that everyone would go after. He saw how teams started forming, with several students offering themselves to those with high scores and strong quirks,... while Midoriya, who hadn't used his quirk this round, at all, was left completely alone. That was until Uraraka approached him. And shortly after, they approached Iida. However, Iida turned down their offer and instead joined up with Todoroki, who had Momo and Kirishima as his other two team mates.

Bakugou, who was so arrogant and self absorbed that he didn't even knew his own classmates quirks, or their names, Jerren felt like he choked on something, ended up with a team of him, Kirishima, Sero and Ashido. Jerren noticed that classmates teamed up. But as he looked back, he saw Lazuli kicking away Mineta, not wanting that pervert anywhere near her. Jerren slightly chuckled as he saw the little man walk to all the girls, only to be rejected by them, before finally walking to Shoji, who did team up with him and were later joined by Asui.

Raven suddenly stood next to him, with a calm smile. He frowned, 'what?' she shrugged, 'well, since the Saiyans have teamed up, I would think you would also like a third person to be part of your team. Not so much to stand out, but at least to give a good enough showing.' Jerren sighed, 'can't you join your own classmate?' she shook her head, 'no, Shinso has already chosen his team. Don't worry. I wouldn't try anything against you with so many people looking.' she sighed, 'just one more go okay? For old times sake. Partnering up. You can be in charge.' Jerren looked at Lazuli, who frowned, but nodded. And to their surprise, they were joined by Jirou, who looked at them with a daring smile, 'got room for one more?'

Jerren sighed, as he was one of the rear legs of their formation, together with Lazuli, while Raven was the front, with Jirou up top. This way was the best formation; strong offense and defense from all three sides, while Jirou had her earphone jack ready for attacking. Their team value; 670 points. Midoriya had finally joined up with Tokoyami and Sato; a strong over-all team; 10000380 points.

As teams were chosen, Midnight explained, 'first years, these are the rules you will abide by. The game itself will last fifteen minutes, individual point vallues will be added together to reach your team total. Everyone will know how much you're worth thanks to your headbands. Swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your team's score. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal, the harder it will be to manage them. And another thing; even if your headband gets stolen, or your team falls down, you can keep playing until time's up.'

As some of the students started talking amongst themselves about the possible amount of teams that would constantly be on the field and what kind of strategy would be best, Midnight added, 'this is going to be rough, you may use your quirks as much as you like. But! There are still rules! Make a team fall on purpose and I will slap you with a red card! You'll be disqualified! now; you've got fifteen minutes to build your team.'

the fifteen minutes were quickly over and the teams chosen and settled. All the riders mounted their would be horses and there came the count down by Present Mic, 'three, two, one!' at which Midnight yelled, 'begin!' and, as Jerren had expected, all teams ran toward Midoriya's team! Jirou looked at Raven, Lazuli and Jerren, 'shouldn't we also go after Midoriya's team?' Jerren shook his head, 'nope. That's what everyone expects. That's why we'll attack the attacking teams. Jirou, snatch their headbands with your earphone jack. And,... try to keep up!'

Jirou nodded and up front, Raven formed a raven of darkness around herself, 'ready to fly.' Jerren looked at Lazuli and both of them nodded and they pushed off, running at great speed! Jirou was shocked by the sudden burst of speed but as they neared the first team, she quickly and accurately snatched their headband, before Raven steered them into the next direction, rushing by five other teams, quickly gaining a score that was already in the thousand.

Midoriya tried to run away with his team, but a member of class 1-B turned the ground into mud like quicksand, pulling them down and keeping them in the same location. Uraraka used her quick on herself and her entire team, making them float out of the mud, before Tokoyami pulled them to safer ground, where Uraraka undid her quick, making them land, where Sato held another team at a distance with a powerful kick.

Present Mic, mister Aizawa and Midnight were all rather stunned by the fact that so far two teams were dominating. Jerren's team and Caulifla's team. Caulifla, with her riding Cabba up front and Kale and Kendo behind, was using the saiyan speed and Kendo's big hands to grab riders and hold them up to Caulifla, who snatched their headbands. Monoma, who had planned for class 1-B to sneak up on everyone from class 1-A in this round, was not so very happy when his headband got snatched by Caulifla, who said she didn't care for his plan one bit!

But with two teams taking so many headbands, many wanted their points back and it became a bit of a free for all, taking the heat off of Midoriya. Jerren did consider flying,... but that would make it a bit unfair to everyone else here,... except for the saiyans and possibly Bakugou. But he would like to stay close to the ground, not minding if some headbands were snatched from Jirou's neck, but he kept the one on her head safe. They needed to at least give the illusion of this being a fair battle. And; now they could also see many quirks in action; which would have positive results for their mission.

Midoriya's team ran into a bit of trouble when Shoji attacked, covering Mineta and Asui with his three tentacle arms, while those two attacked. One of Mineta's balls stuck to Uraraka's shoe, keeping the team stuck for a moment. But, simply removing her shoe was enough for them to move again, while dodging Mineta's barrage of balls and the whipping of Asui's tongue. Uraraka made their team float again and with Sato and Dark shadow kicking off the ground with full strength, they shot into the air rather quickly, only for Bakugou to shoot up into the air as well, shouting things about them not being safe.

However, before either Tokoyami's dark shadow could do anything, Bakugou got head butted out of the air by Caulifla, who eagerly snatched at his headband. Though, using an explosion, he propelled himself away, before Sero caught him with his tape and put him back on the horse. But as Caulifla also landed, Bakugou's team now started focusing on her team, while other teams started focusing more on Jerren's team, where he and Raven kept people at bay with ki blasts and shadow barriers, Lazuli offered a more permanent solution, using her brother's technique, creating a barrier around the entire team.

At this point, three battles were decided by several groups. Caulifla, seeing Lazuli's barrier appear, told Cabba to charge straight at it. As Caulifla's team left, Monoma's team snatched Bakugou's headband and Monoma maid the mistake of mocking Bakugou, making him want to kill (take down) Monoma's team. And at the edge of the field, two ice barriers had been erected by Todoroki, who was confronting Midoriya, after Kaminari had zapped many other teams with electricity, having also scored some extra points.

Cabba ran at great speed, but not too fast that Kale and Kendo couldn't keep up with him. As they reached Lazuli's barrier, he turned to the left, hitting the barrier with his right, same for Caulifla and Kendo with her big hand. The barrier shattered against the force and Caulifla went in to grab Jirou's headband. However, having seen the team coming, Jerren had quickly made a plan. Let them get close, than trap them! Raven send out her darkness, trapping Cabba's, Kale's and Kendo's feet and grabbing Caulifla's waist and wrists, allowing Jirou to snatch Caulifla's headband. And as Raven let them go with her darkness, Lazuli turned her barrier around, instead of surrounding herself and her team, now it was formed around Caulifla and her team.

Bakugou finished dealing with Monoma, stealing all the headbands he had and now he send his team after Midoriya, who was busy dealing with Todoroki. Jerren grinned, 'so, mister "I'm gonna win" we're coming for you!' Jirou was somewhat shocked by that statement, but more so that the other two girls immediately set course to attack Bakugou's team. However, behind them the barrier shattered and Caulifla was now royally pissed off! She, Cabba and Kale all powered up, surprising everyone with their yelling power and by the force they exerted around them. And Kendo, who held onto all of them, felt some of their power flow into her, increasing the size of her big hand quirk. Caulifla looked at Kendo and smiled, 'toss me at Jerren's team! I'm gonna get our points back!' with time running out, Kendo didn't hesitate, grabbed Caulifla and with increased strength, she threw Caulifla really fast.

Having heard the yelling behind him, Jerren looked back and saw Caulifla coming, with her anger now sending her into super saiyan! He looked at Lazuli, 'take my spot for a moment! I am gonna have to take her down a notch!' she nodded and stepped fully behind Jirou, while Jerren shot into the air, clashing with Caulifla in mid air, exchanging blows with her, giving her a cold look, before grabbing her wrists and head butting her, 'power down!' Caulifla's anger only grew, until she saw how cold his eyes were, how serious he was. She sighed, powering down, before Jerren spun in mid air, before throwing her back to her own team, where Kendo caught her with her bigger hand.

Jerren landed and ran back to his own team, who had remained in place without their final member. But now that everyone was ready once more, Bakugou had continued his attack on Midoriya, who had just lost his headband to Todoroki. And while Caulifla had calmed down, she was still in it to win it! She spurred on Cabba to attack those three teams and as the four teams had their scuffle, Todoroki's ice, Kaminari's lightning, Midoriya's strength, Tokoyami's dark shadow, Bakugou's explosions and Caulifla's toned down blasts flew around, keeping all other teams at a distance. This was until Jerren's team barged through, splitting all of them up. In the struggle, Midoriya's team had managed to get back two high point headbands, but not the big price. And while Caulifla had tried, she hadn't gotten back the headbands that were stolen, but she could still win if she acted now!

Present Mic yelled; Times up!' Bakugou, who was in mid air, trying to attack Todoroki with his ten million points, dropped to the ground knowing he hadn't gotten the number 1 spot he had wanted. Shinsou, who had declared war, grunted and dismounted his team, who suddenly woke up, finally free from his control. Shinsou had been robbed as one of the first people by Jerren or Caulifla's team speed. And as he had tried to get points from others, they either didn't have theirs anymore, or because of the loud noises, yelling or explosions, he wasn't heard and no one reacted to him.

In the end, four teams had gotten the top scores,... but also the only scores, as all other teams had been robbed of their headbands. Todoroki's team was number 1, Jerren's team was second, Bakugou, foaming at the mouth, feming with anger, was again number 3! and Midoriya's team, having the remaining headbands, was number 4. meaning the students who would go on to the next round in this tournament were; Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari, Jirou, Raven, Lazuli and Jerren, Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero and Ashido and Midoriya, Tokoyami, Uraraka and Sato. On the sidelines, Monoma was furious, as his plan to take down class 1-A had been ruined. For none of class 1-B were moving on to the next round. Only class 1-A! Oh,... and that girl from class 1-C; whoever she was.

While the spectators were happy, the emotions on the field were anything but! Sure, most were happy to move on to the next round, but as Present Mic said they would be taking a break so people could have lunch, some people let loose their emotions! Caulifla, backed up by Kale, were shouting at Cabba, calling him worthless, telling him their loss was all his fault, that he was a terrible front runner, that he should have been more protective and offensive. Basically, they were calling him worthless in every way they could possibly think of.

Todoroki seemed to want to talk to Midoriya and the two walked off somewhere, followed by Bakugou. As for Jerren, he was rather happy with the result. And he actually gave Raven a smile. And, while Lazuli congratulated Jiou on a job well done, telling her she could see how much Jirou had improved, Jerren thanked Raven; 'it really was just like old times, working together. Thank Rae.' she gave him a small smile and nodded, 'you're welcome Jerren. But, in case the next round isn't a team round, I am planning to take you down.' Jerren chuckled, 'thanks for the warning. I'll keep it in mind.'

with the break starting, everyone went to lunch, while Jerren and Lazuli talked about all the quirks they had seen active and all the possible uses for them. Even the weaker quirks were used in inventive and useful ways. Halfway through lunch, Momo came to get Lazuli, saying she needed her for something, as all of the girls in 1-A were required to do something. Jerren wondered what it was, but as he saw Mineta and Kaminari snickering in a corner, he had a bad feeling. Aside from that, lunch was good. Except for Cabba. Caulifla and Kale had insulted him so much and so badly that he had lost his appetite, even while Kendo was trying to cheer him up.

As everyone walked back into the stadium, where everyone prepared for the next games. Either the upcoming tournament or the side games; everyone was in for a surprise. All the girls in 1-A were dressed up as cheerleaders, something which Present Mic refered to as; "full on Fanservice" while some of the girls were embarrassed that their pictures were being taken. And while Mineta and Kaminari smiled about it for a moment, Lazuli erased those smiled, grabbing Mineta's face, sticking one of his balls to Kaminari's mouth, before throwing Mineta face first into the ground, before walking back to the changing rooms with Jirou who did not want to be in the spotlight like this.

After they returned, all the students, especially those who were in the tournament, were getting excited, ready to show what they were made of, while also reminiscing about last year's tournament, which they had seen on TV. Midnight, who stood on the stage, called the winners of the last round forward while holding a box in her hands, 'come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against. Than enjoy the pleasure of the recreational games before we start. The sixteen finalists have the option of participating in those activities or sitting out to prepare for battle. I'm sure you all want to conserve your stamina. I'll start with the first place team.'

the sixteen finalists stood on the front row in team order from which had the highest points. She went by Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyorozu and Kirishima,... who had managed to get the ball off of his mouth. Than Jerren, Raven, Lazuli and Jirou, followed by a pissed of Bakugou, an excited Kirishima, Ashido and Sero. And finally, Midoriya, Tokoyami, Uraraka and Sato, who all got matched up accordingly to their rounds in which they would fight:

1\. Midorya vs Iida  
2\. Sero vs Todoroki  
3\. Raven vs Kaminari  
4\. Lazuli vs Jirou  
5\. Jerren vs Sato  
6\. Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu  
7\. Bakugo vs Uraraka  
8\. Kirishima vs Ashido

Midoriya looked at Iida and vice versa. Both looked nervous, though both promised to give this fight their all. Todoroki seemed more interested in his next match, which would be against Midoriya or Iida. Kaminari winked at Raven, which got him a jealous look from Jirou from behind, although she smirked when Raven gave Kaminari the cold shoulder. As Jirou looked at Lazuli, it was a look of confidence. Sato gave Jerren a friendly smile, promising he would try his best. Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu promised to both give it their all, while Bakugou wondered who Uraraka was; while she stood behind him with a look of shock and surprise on her face. Kirishima and Ashido both looked forward to a fun fight.

the sixteen students who would go on to the tournament indeed stayed out of the games that followed and mentally prepared themselves for the upcoming fights. Midoriya was strategizing, while Iida was also thinking; while he was stretching his legs. Todoroki and Sero were both watching their classmates in their games. Raven was meditating in a sphere of darkness, while Kaminari participated in one of the games to try and stay calm. Jirou and Lazuli both sat watching their classmates, still somewhat annoyed that Mineta had tricked them into cheer leading outfits.

Jerren also watched the games, sitting next to Lazuli, while Sato was eating some salty treats. He would need all his mind for the upcoming fight, so he couldn't risk eating anything sweet at this point. Tokoyami seemed to remain calmest of all, while Yaoyorozu was on the side of the field with Uraraka, both somewhat acting the part of cheer leader, as they still wore those outfits. Bakugou just sat on his own with the same grumpy look on his face. Kirishima tried to remain upbeat, but also seemed nervous. And Ashido just remained her happy bubbly self.

As the games ended and all the other students left the field, the first round students, Midoriya and Iida, were asked to prepare themselves, while mister Cementos created a ring for them to fight in. and as the two of them left, Jerren noticed someone's presence a little higher up. He looked up and tapped Lazuli's shoulder. As she too looked up, they saw Cus sitting there, smiling and waving at them, while Jacco sat next to her. Both of them stood up and as Jirou asked where they were going, Lazuli explained that a few members of their school were here to watch. They were just gonna say hi.

As they walked to Cus, they walked by Cabba who was now depressed, while Caulifla still seemed irritated, while Kale seemed to feel better after venting her frustration. The three joined them to where Cus was sitting and the five sat down by them. Jerren looked at Jacco, 'what are you doing here? I thought you weren't assigned to this planet.' Jacco shrugged, 'well, with the threat of Raven looming, the people at the top thought you might need some backup. So that's why I am here. But also, I wanted to see this festival up close. And this tournament looks fun.'

Cabba sat on the edge of the bench pouting, constantly apologizing for having made the girls lose, being sorry for his utter weakness and lack of a brain. Jerren sighed, looking at Caulifla, 'did you have to be so hard on him? Chewing him out for something that wasn't really his fault? And Kale; try to think for yourself more, not always tag along with Caulifla's mood swings.' Kale looked down at her feet, somewhat embarrassed, while Caulifla stuck her nose in the air, not really caring about what he said.

But just as Jerren was about to say something else to her, Jirou sat in between him and Caulifla, looking at Cus and Jacco, surprising all present. Jirou nodded in greeting, 'hello, I have heard of you miss, you are a teacher to these five. But I don't know who the skinny guy is.' Jacco cleared his throat, 'excuse you young lady; I am not skinny. I just happen to have very little fat on me, which makes me extremely muscular.' Lazuli face palmed, but only to hide her smile and to try and stop herself from laughing. Jacco noticed, 'but since you don't know who I am. I am the vice principle of UA in America.'

Jerren tried to keep a straight face and not laugh. For Jacco to give himself such a position,... well, it was a real Jacco maneuver. But it was a good reason for him to be here. Had he, Jerren, said Jacco was the janitor; he would have no good reason to be here. Following this moment, he was surprised by someone else suddenly joining them. A man with lavender skin, silver hair and gray eyes. And he was wearing a tuxedo; which was unusual. Jerren and Lazuli stood up in surprise, but with Jirou present managed to not salute him. This was Merus, one of the highest ranked members of the galactic patrol. As Jirou looked surprised, Metus smiled, 'nice to meet you young lady. I am Merus, principle of their school.'

Jirou wondered why both principle and vice principle would be here in Japan at the same time, to which Merus responded that in America they would hold the sports festival at a later date, since their school had not just been attacked, so they didn't need to prove themselves to the public. It was harsh, but the truth. Jerren was impressed, Merus had done his homework regarding the situation, taking not only their report on things happening, but also local news from two continents into consideration to come up with a solid back story as to why they were here.

With that said, they all applauded when both Midoriya and Iida stepped out of their waiting areas and walked to the arena which Cementos had finished constructing. The two stepped into the arena, with Midnight on the edge of the arena, being the judge, while Cementos also stood on the side to interfere if needed, as well as to repair any damage they did to the ring. As Present Mic gave the two the okay to begin, Midoriya relaxed, while Iida tensed up his legs and started running.

Iida ran at Midoriya, only for Midoriya to raise his fist and swing at Iida. The latter was quick enough to dodge Midoriya's attack, but each time he tried to get at Midoriya, he was confronted with Midoriya's punches. And having seen what Midoriya could do with his quirk, he would rather not be hit. Jerren was impressed by Midoriya's progress. Each swing send out a small shockwave of energy, but it didn't unleash enough force to break his bones.

Iida kept running around Midoriya, trying to grab Midoriya and force him out of the edge of the arena. But Midoriya, while keeping Iida at a distance, had maneuvered himself to the middle of the ring. So even if he caught him of guard and grabbed him, before he could force him to the edge of the ring, even at his normal full speed, Midoriya would be able to fight back. He had only one choice! Blue energy started burning in the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs, 'recipro burst!' in a second he already ran around Midoriya, making him turn around. In two more seconds, Iida was sure Midoriya had lost track of him and he launched forward. But just as he reached Midoriya's unguarded left side while Midoriya looked to the right, he suddenly found Midoriya's middle finger pulled back by his thumb. The next moment, a more powerful shockwave hit Iida square in the face, pushing him back!

However, Iida's recipro burst was still burning and fighting back into the opposite directing, stopping just at the edge of the ring where he was safe. But just as the shockwave and the recipro burst stopped, Midoriya ran forward, reaching Iida with a pulled back right arm, shouting, 'Texas Smash!' he used one of All-Might's signature moves, hitting Iida square in the chest and knocking out of the ring and onto the arena's grassy field.

Jacco leaned forward as Midoriya held his right arm and hummed, 'interesting quirk this kid has. With that flick he used more power than his body could handle. It broke his finger. But when he punched the kid straight on, he could control it better. Maybe he does it unconsciously to prevent himself from dropping bodies. Though it still seems to strain his muscles.' Jirou leaned forward, knowing what Midoriya's quirk could do, having seen it up close, but she couldn't see Midoriya had broken his finger from this distance. That Jacco guy had good eyes.

Midoriya was declared the winner and he quickly jumped out of the ring, running to Iida to see if his friend was alright. It seemed like they settled it as friends and Iida wished him good luck, walking him to Recovery Girl, while Midnight asked for the next two students to come to the ring. Jerren coughed and stood up, 'excuse me, I am going to get a drink. You guys want anything?' all present said what drink they requested, except for Cabba who was to depressed to drink.

Jerren went and looked quickly, wanting to see the next match. But just as he saw a vending machine, he heard some voices around the corner. He quickly took a look, seeing a man who was on fire, the hero; Endeavor. And he was talking to Todoroki. Endeavor, 'you're acting disgracefully Shoto. If you had simply used the power in your left side, you would have had an overwhelming victory in both the first rounds. It's time to stop this childish rebellion of yours. You have a duty to surpass that imbecile All-Might. Do you understand what I'm Saying?' all this time Todoroki had remained quiet and had walked by the pro hero. Endeavor continued, 'you're different from your siblings. You're my greatest masterpiece.'

Todoroki kept walking, but didreply, 'is that all you have to say to me you bastard?! I'll win this match and advance, only using mom's quirk. I won't give you the pleasure of seeing me use yours!' Endeavor replied, 'even if that works for you in this tournament, you'll soon find the limits of that power!' while Jerren couldn't see Todoroki's face, he could simply feel his anger. Anger for his father. Jerren looked at Endeavor and scowled, that guy was a horrible father; calling his son a masterpiece, as if he was a creation and not his own person! And the way this guy insuklted All-Might also rubbed him the wrong way.

Endeavor looked at the corner and saw him standing there, 'you want something kid?!' Jerren shook his head, 'not really! Just thought I would let number two know that All-Might will always be twice the hero he will ever be!' Jerren saw Endeavor scowl and look away, before turning around, quickly grabbing the drinks and rushing back to his seat, giving everyone their drinks, before looking at the start of the match, where Sero and Todoroki stood before each other.

Present Mic hyped up both students, though more insulting Sero's appearance, while over hyping Todoroki's power. The moment the match began, Sero took action, wrapping up Todoroki's arms and Torso with tape, before swinging him around, hoping to swing him out of the ring. But Todoroki stopped the match in an instant, showing how truly overpowered he was compared to other students his age. He froze the ground by his right foot, stopping Sero's swing, before shooting out a stream of ice,... no; a wall of ice,... no, scratch both; A GLACIER! the whole stadium was shook, a lot of people were frozen in the ice completely, while Sero only had his head free. This turning the tables shook the entire audience.

Midnight, who was half frozen stated, 'tell the truth Sero; can you go on?' Sero replied while shivering, 'are you kidding? Obviously not! My body is freezing!' Midnight stated, 'Sero has been immobilized! Todoroki advances to the second round!' but no applause or cheering sounded from the audience. Instead, everyone started chanting for Sero, 'nice try! nice try! nice try! nice try! nice try!'

Todoroki started thawing out Sero and while Midnight asked the next two students to prepare, Todoroki continued to melt all the ice he had created, as well as create enough warmth for everyone who had been frozen to get warm again, before cooling himself again. As he finished and he and Sero had both left the field, Midnight called forth the next two students to enter the arena and from opposite ends they came. For a change, instead of making fun of him, Jirou now cheered for Kaminari, as did many other people in the audience, with him being a hero course student. Barely anyone cheered for Raven, as she was a complete unknown.

This was also a problem fro Present Mic. He could tell some things about Kaminari and his electric quirk, but he could only tell that Raven was a beautiful young woman with a darkness related quirk. With him stumbling over his words, he started the match. On the field, Kaminari winked at Raven, 'don't worry pretty bird. After I win; I'll take you out on a date to make it up to you.' Raven did not respond to this and Kaminari send out a large blast of Lightning in her direction. Raven covered herself in a cloak of darkness, which blocked the lighting. Kaminari chuckled, 'what's the matter pretty bird? Afraid of the lightning?'

the dark cloak around raven rose up higher, stretching out, before Raven's face appeared up top, distracting Kaminari for a moment. Tendrils of darkness shot out of the bottom of the cloak, grabbing him and pulling him in. he tried to zap the tendrils and Raven's dark powers,... but none of that had any effect, nor had his struggling, before with a yelp he disappeared into the darkness. Raven slowly cam down, landed and her dark cloak moved off of her and into a ball of darkness, from which loud high pitch screams could be heard, shocking everyone in the audience. Whatever happened in that darkness was either scary, or really painful. With a wave of her hand, Raven opened the darkness and dispersed it. Kaminari lay curled up on the floor. His eyes were wide open, his skin was pale and he was shivering, while muttering, 'it was,... so dark! Too dark! No,... please,... make it stop!'

Midnight stepped in, clearly shocked by the power Raven had displayed, as was the entire audience and all the teachers present she lay a hand on his shoulder before saying, 'Kaminari is unable to continue. Raven wins. But again, no applause or cheering. Nor any chanting to try and cheer up Kaminari. Cementos stepped into the ring, picked up Kaminari and ran off to Recovery Girl. Raven turned around to walk away, before looking straight up at Jerren, with a sinister smile on her face and a red gleam in her eyes. She walked out of the ring and Midnight asked for the next two students, Lazuli and Jirou, to prepare themselves.

The two girls stood up and walked to their own waiting area, both shocked by having seen,... or not seen, what had happened. Jirou, while usually making fun of Kaminari's dumbness and his face, was now concerned for what had happened to him. Jerren frowned, having believed what Raven had said about not starting trouble with so many people here. Raven had lied to him!

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Fantasy / Introductions & Chapters

with the next match starting, Lazuli and Jirou both entered the arena and stepped into the ring. Jirou had put her worries for Kaminari aside for now. She had to focus on this match. She knew Lazuli was strong. In any kind of physical contest, Jirou knew she stood no chance against lazuli. But she had trained the last two weeks; not just physically, but also her quirk. She was ready to show Lazuli what she was made of.

Lazuli simply stood, watching her opponent, more concerned with the next match than this one. If Jirou won this match, she would have to take on Raven. And safe to say; she would be more helpless than Kaminari. No, she would allow Jirou to show what she was capable of, so heroes might scout her. After that she would knock her out of the ring without hurting her too much. Present Mic hyped up both girls, preparing the audience for a cat fight and yelled for them to begin!

Jirou took the initiative, stretching out her earphone jacks, shooting them at Lazuli, trying to stab her, or ensnare her. Lazuli side stepped, ducked, jumped over and avoided every attack Jirou tried on her. She finaly landed and as Jirou attack again, Jirou grabbed the incoming jacks, one in each hand, 'sorry, not fast enough.' Jirou was surprised, but than smiled, 'oh really? Than how about this!' Jirou moved the end of her jacks against Lazuli's wrists and send a shockwave through both, hitting Lazuli's wrists with force, forcing her to let Jirou go.

Free, Jirou ran forward, still swinging her jacks at Lazuli, but now aiming more at the ground, hitting the ground under Lazuli's feet, or close to it, before blasting the concrete apart with her shockwaves. Lazuli still dodged her attacks, the shockwaves and the flying rubble, but she kept on playing the defensive way, at least a few more attacks longer, so everyone could see what Jirou was capable off. But no matter how much she had improved over the last two weeks; she still was no match for Raven, so Lazuli knew she had to advance to the next round,... not that she was sure she could beat Raven.

Jirou moved her jacks quickly, into the ground next to Lazuli's feet, blasting it apart with her shockwave, scattering debris around Lazuli in the air, who had stepped back, before flicking her earphone jacks against the debris in the air, sending out a shockwave every time she came into contact with the debris. The launched more smaller shockwaves and shot smaller and sharper debris at Lazuli, while also obstructing her field of vision with dust.

But Lazuli saw that this went both ways, as her attacks became sloppier and missed some debris; it was time! In the blink of an eye, using some of her actual speed, she moved around the dust, debris and Jirou, standing behind her, leaving people speechless, so no one could warn Jirou, except for Lazuli, who tapped Jirou on her shoulder with her left hand, while pulling back her right middle finger with her right thumb. As Jirou looked back, Lazuli swung her right arm at her, flicked her right hand and released her finger. The impact knocked Jirou out of the ring. The fact remained, the finger flick was what really hit Jirou, the arm swing made it look like Jirou backhanded her out of the ring.

With Jirou landing outside of the ring, the quiet remained a bit longer, before Present Midnight announced Lazuli had won. Than people began to cheer for her, while she hopped out of the ring to see if Jirou was alright. She turned out to be fine, except for her bruised ego. Jirou was more shocked than anything else, that Lazuli had moved that fast. Two weeks ago when Phobia had attacked, she hadn't been that fast! Just what kind of training had she been doing?

As the two girls walk back to their seat in the audience, Lazuli looked up, seeing Raven look at her with a smirk and a promise in her eyes; in their match, Lazuli would be her next victim. Lazuli frowned and kept walking, not giving Raven another look, while Midnight asked for the next two people to prepare for their match; Jerren and Sato!

The two prepared for a moment, before coming to the ring. But, to some people's surprise, Sato carried two plastic bags with him. He had filled in all the right paperwork that would allow him to bring in outside object into the sports festival. But this was the first time he used it, as he knew he needed it. Present Mic hyped up both Sato and the transfer student Jerren, while the two also talked. Jerren smiled, 'don't worry too much Sato. I am pretty sure about what you have in those bags and I intent to give you every opportunity to fight me at your fullest power.'

Sato blinked a few times, 'really? Thanks man. But why?' Jerren gave him a sentimental smile, 'you remind me of a childhood friend of mine. He was also the big strong cuddly type. Both physically and in personality. Back in America, my friend JP and I usually sparred. Now; I want to see how powerful you can get and how much damage you can do and how long you can last. So pig out as much as you want.' Sato gave him a big grin and nodded, at the moment Present Mic told them to start. At this moment, Sato opened his bags and pulled out multiple sweets.

Jerren and everyone else watched Sato eat every kind of cake, sweets, pastry and candy he had been able to get his hands on. For every ten grams of sugar he ate, he got five times stronger for three minutes. For every extra ten grams, the time extended and his strength grew! So by the time he had finished stuffing his face, he had torn out of his PE uniform's top and boots, being a towering mass of muscle with blank eyes. Sato launched forward and started throwing punches!

Jerren blocked the attack and parried it to the side. There was a fair amount of power behind this attack. With Sato in such a hulk like state, he sure had some amazing power to wield. Sato kept swinging at Jerren, who kept on dodging and parrying Sato's attacks, one time taking the initiative to grab an incoming punch, spin in, pull Sato onto his back and flipping him on his back. But Sato bounced up, his muscles having absorbed the impact. The arena was slowly being wrecked more and more and Jerren was enjoying the match, smiling at Sato, 'good, keep it up!'

Sato roared violently, wildly swinging his punches at Jerren, who let some ki burn outside of his body while he moved out of the way. He didn't want people to think Sato was easy to dodge. Had he kept it at a normal level, blocking these punches would have been difficult. And staying out of Sato's reach as well. Sato started panting after three minutes, but he still remained buff and kept on attacking. Jerren dodged a punch, than stepped in and, with some ki burning on his arms, pushed his hands against Sato's chest, pushing him back, but not out of the ring.

Sato grinned and stormed forward again, grabbing some concrete straight out of the ring and threw it at Jerren, who sidestepped the attacks and started blocking Sato's punches and parrying them to the side again as the jolly giant had reached him. As the fought, Jerren continued talking, 'your power is great, but power isn't everything. If you can learn to better direct your power and better control your movements, you would be even stronger.' Sato started panting more and more and his punches started slowing down, before finally sinking down to his knees, to tired to stay on his feet, or lift his arms.

Jerren gave Sato, who had fallen asleep, a smile and patted his shoulder, 'well done big guy, good fight.' they had fought for seven minutes. Very impressive as he had consumed so much sugar and gained so much strength. Jerren pulled back his hand and charged up some ki, but just as he was about to push Sato out of the ring, Midnight proclaimed his victory. Since Sato had fallen unconscious, he was unable to continue the fight. Jerren dropped his hand and gave a thankful smile for the applause. He pulled Sato off the ground and hung him over his shoulder, before walking out of the ring, bringing him to Recovery girl, while Midnight called for the next contestant, Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu, to go to their waiting area, while mister Cementos fixed the ring. Sato wasn't really injures, but he could use a soft bed to sleep in and recover his energy.

As he returned to his seat, mister Cementos had finished repairing the ring and Midnight called for Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu to come to the ring. Present Mic hyped them up like he did with all fighters and at the word go, Tokoyami took the initiative with his Dark Shadow, having it stretch to attack Momo. She created a shield on her arm and blocked all attacks he threw at her, but each attack pushed her further and further back. And when Tokoyami stopped attacking, when Momo thought she had an opening to attack and made a metal rod to fight with, Midnight declared she was outside the ring, shocking Momo; she hadn't been able to do anything.

Jerren now knew his next match would be against Tokoyami and his dark shadow in the second round. While the next round was announced, with Bakugou and Uraraka coming to the ring. As the match started, Uraraka started by running forward, toward Bakugou! But as she came close, she was thrown back by one of Bakugou's explosions. But the explosion had created a lot of smoke. And as Bakugou attacked something next, Jerren sensed that there wasn't anyone there anymore. And indeed, Uraraka jumped at him from behind.

But Bakugou was faster, reacting and blasting Uraraka back once again! Uraraka attacked again, only to get another explosion hit her! Uraraka, having to touch her opponent to use her quirk, kept on rushing forward, only to be blasted back, again and again and again by Bakugou's explosions, while his constant angry scowl didn't do well for an image people might get of him. Even the audience was on Uraraka's side in this fight, as someone suggested a teacher step in, while Uraraka continued trying to attack, over and over, only to be met with ferocious explosions that tore the ring apart.

A hero on the side lines started badmouthing Bakugou, telling him that if he wanted to be a hero, he should stop acting like a bully. People agreed with him and started booing Bakugou. Present Mic was about to agree, when mister Aizawa elbowed him in the face, grabbing the microphone, 'where's the man who started this uproar; are you a pro?! Because if you're being serious; you can go home and hang up your cape! And I'd suggest, looking into a different career! Bakugou's fierceness is an acknowledgment of his opponent's strength. He knows she's deserved it to make it this far. So he makes sure he does whatever it takes to keep her at bay, and come out on top!'

the crowd had stopped booing Bakugou and the match continued, but in the "would be American" stand, Cus, Jacco and Merus didn't really agree with mister Aizawa. Respecting someone's strength was something different than continuously blasting a person with close up explosions again and again, especially with such a ferocious fear inspiring scowl on his face. They could harly believe he wanted to be a hero, while he looked like a villain!

As for Jerren, mister Aizawa had just pissed him off! Bakugou did this to come out on top! To be the best! What was wrong with this arrogant would be hero society! Popularity over actually doing what was right?! But while these thoughts raced through his mind, he remained quiet. The three Saiyans were also angry at Bakugou's actions and especially Caulifla let her rage out, by badmouthing Bakugou, to Cabba, while backed up by Kale. At least Cabba had gotten over his depression.

But at this point, Uraraka unveiled her plan to everyone, releasing what she had touched with her quirk and relentless attacks. Keeping Bakugou's attention fixed on her, tearing up the ring with explosions and filling it with smoke, not noticing the great amount of debris in the air, which now came crashing down toward him. And as it fell, Uraraka rushed forward, waiting for her chance to win! Just as she jumped him, Bakugou raised his left arm and unleashed a more powerful explosion than all the others before! The power was so enormous that all the falling debris was blown away! And Uraraka had been knocked back, but she was still in the ring.

Even so, Uraraka stood up again, turning to face Bakugou, who now came running at her. Only to stop running a few moments later, as Uraraka collapsed to the ground. Uraraka struggled to get up again, while Bakugou waited for her to attack again. Midnight approached and checked, before saying, 'Uraraka is K. , Bakugou advances to the second round. Some people cheered, but it wasn't very loudly. Even Present Mic badmouthed Bakugou, by saying he had hoped Uraraka would win, followed by saying they would forget that depressing match ever happened.

As Midnight send Uraraka to Recovery Girl, she asked for the final two students, Kirishima and Ashido, to go to their respective waiting rooms, while mister Cementos repaired the ring once again. With things quieting down, Jerren stands up, looking at Lazuli, 'come with me.' before walking away. Lazuli stood up and followed him, wondering what he wanted to do and what he might need her for.

The stage for the second round was pretty much already set. Midoriya would take on Todoroki in the first match, Raven would take on Lazuli in the second match, Jerren would face Tokoyami in the third match and Bakugou would face either Kirishima or Ashido. Some of their classmates wondered which of the two would win; Kirishima with his hardening quirk and his great physical strength, or Ashido with her acid quirk and agility. Mineta would bet on Kirishima, but just because he though men were superior to women,... or because he wanted to console Ashido after she lost.

But some girls thought it was possible for Ashido to win, to melt through Kirishima's hardening with her acid at the right places to make it harder for him to move. But the question was; which quirk would prove superior in this fight? Hardening or Acid?

as Jerren walked, followed by Lazuli, they came by Midoriya, who was headed to the hospital wing, before they both heard a familiar voice yelling, asking what he was doing there. Midoriya, as always, nervously replied when Bakugou shouted at him. Jerren turned around and scowled at Bakugou, who blamed Midoriya for Uraraka's plan, but was shocked when he learned it had been Uraraka's own plan and not Midoriya's. As Midoriya walked on and Bakugou wanted to go back to his seat, Jerren muttered, but loud enough to be heard, 'some hero he's going to be! Wants to be number 1, shows no mercy and sadistically keeps on blasting his opponent, instead of throwing them out of the ring.'

Lazuli nodded, seeing Bakugou freeze in place, though shaking with anger. She added, 'and he showed the entire crowd that menacing mug of his, how dangerous his power is and the delight he takes in hurting others. Now they all know there's a villain among the students; his name and appearance.'

Bakugou looked back with a furious scowl, but this didn't frighten Jerren nor Lazuli. Jerren simply replied, 'I have heard about the UA exam here in Japan; written and points scored through fighting villain bots and hero points. But if you ask me, they should also do a personality test. And if the people were not all falling over themselves to praise a certain explosive hot head for his idiotically explosive quirk, than they might see his villainous attitude and hear his catchphrase.' Lazuli nodded, making her voice gruff, 'die!'

Bakugou scoffed and turned his back on them 'if I asked you? Well I didn't ask you, transfer! And nobody cares about a loser like you!' Jerren smirked, 'a real hero shouldn't care about fame,... like a certain "I'm gonna win" does. A real hero should care about saving people. Not injuring them so bad that they need to be carried out on a stretcher.' Lazuli nodded, 'number one hero? Perhaps. Number one of the heroes who look like villains list? Definitely.'

Bakugou grunted and kept walking. Jerren's smirk faded; he doubted this would have any impact on that anti-hero kid. But maybe, one day, it would eat at his mind enough that he started changing into what a hero actually should be. He turned to Lazuli and frowned, 'you're up against Raven next.' Lazuli nodded, 'I know. But having trained with Cus for the last two weeks, I think I am ready.' Jerren shook nor nodded his head, 'maybe. But Raven knows you're the one who replaced her as my partner. Not only does she want revenge on me, but she might also be angry with you for replacing her. Combine those two with the immense power she wields,... she might try to kill you.'

Lazuli frowned, 'with so many people watching? With multiple heroes around? You think she would kill me?' Jerren scoffed, 'those heroes? Only a handful of them are real heroes. And only one of them might have what it takes to beat Raven; All-Might. As for the people watching; you saw what she did to Kaminari, not caring what people thought, while smiling at me. You will have to take this fight seriously; while making sure no bystanders get hurt.'

as the two started walking again, they came by waiting room 2, where the door was open. Midoriya was talking to Uraraka. He seemed surprised about how happy and upbeat she was. Even though she had lost. She had just learned from this fight, knowing she had to train harder. Jerren commended her for her attitude, saying she should be proud of herself for what she had accomplished, nearly beating Bakugou, while never giving up till the end. 'With Bakugou being seen as the villain of the match,' Lazuli added, 'you could be seen as the hero of the match.' all four of them could laugh about that comment.

As they looked at the monitor, through which they could here Present Mic shouting, they saw the match between Kirishima and Ashido. Ashido tried to slide around Kirishima, while spraying him with acid. He dodged by rolling out of the way and hardening his skin. Still, the drops of acid that did hit him, clearly burned and hurt him. And she moved to quickly to land a clear hit on her. But just as Ashido got in close, thinking she had this match in the bag, he turned the tables on her. He grabbed her arm, pulled her in close, before giving her a stone bear hug from behind. Ashido tried to get free, burning him with some more acid, before she shouted she gave up, as he was close to breaking her arms. With this, Kirishima advanced to the next round, to face Bakugou.

With their match having ended, Midoriya thanked the others, for being with his friends was enough preparation for him. He was off to face Todoroki, while Jerren and Lazuli went back to their seats, while Uraraka remained behind in the waiting room.

As Jerren and Lazuli returned to their seats, Todoroki and Midoriya stepped into the ring and were ready for their fight. The moment the fight started, Todoroki send out a wave of ice, against which Midoriya flicked his middle finger, breaking it, but shattering the ice. And he would have pushed Todoroki back, had he not made a block of ice behind him. The shockwave caused a lot of could air to wash over the audience behind Todoroki. But than Todoroki repeated the attack and Midoriya sacrificed his index finger this time.

With the next ice barrage, Midoriya sacrificed his ring finger. Following it up with the next ice barrage, Midoriya sacrificed his pinky finger. This shockwave actually drove him back as he shattered the ice. Todoroki followed this up by making an ice wall, while he ran forward. Midoriya shattered the ice by sacrificing his other hand's middle finger. As Todoroki came down and landed, he send out a path of ice, that froze Midoriya's right foot in place. And as Todoroki made another block of ice behind him to prepare for his next attack, Midoriya went all in, attacking with his full left arm; causing a massive shockwave, blowing away all the ice, while also breaking his left arm.

Todoroki had been pushed back to close to the edge, but having made multiple blocks of ice behind him while pushed back, he was still in the ring. Jerren, watching the match, noticed how Todoroki looked at his father. Endeavor looked angry, likely because Todoroki didn't use his fire quirk. But at the same time, Todoroki was shivering. Todoroki than launched another wave of ice, but was than blown back by another strong shockwave, only barely remaining in the ring. Midoriya had further broken his right index finger by using it a second time. Midoriya showed how far he wanted to go to win and wanted Todoroki to do the same, while Todoroki refused to use his fire quirk, which he got from his father.

Jerren scowled at Endeavor; how cruel did that man have to be to his own son, to drive him to such a point?! Todoroki ran forward,... but slower. Likely slowed down by all the frost in his system. Being slowed down, Midoriya easily landed a hit on him. But hitting someone with broken fingers hurts! Even more pain came when Todoroki froze Midoriya's left arm.

Todoroki send out another wave of ice, but it wasn't as fast as before and Midoriya jumped out of the way. Todoroki tried getting close and freezing Midoriya again, only to have Midoriya jump out of the way and flick his thumb at Todoroki, pushing him back, while sacrificing his thumb. As the match continued, Todoroki kept on shooting out waves of ice, while Midoriya kept on flicking his broken fingers, sending out shockwaves to break the ice. Jerren feared that Midoriya's fingers might turn to dust if he kept that up.

As Midoriya ran forward, with Todoroki sending out a wave of ice, unable to make a fist, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and flicked it at Todoroki that way, breaking his thumb further, while also injuring his face with the force of his quirk. Todoroki blocked himself with ice to keep from being pushed out of the ring again. Midoriya ran forward, head butting Todoroki, breaking him through his ice. Jerren wondered; did he break his toes to do that? Midoriya ran forward, while Todoroki only froze more of his right side, unable to attack before Midoriya hit him in the stomach again.

But even after all that, Todoroki still refused to use his left side. Jerren, thinking logically about it; he had gained his fire from his father, thus his ice from his mother. The way Endeavor had talked to his son, different from the others,... he had tried to get a child like Shoto. The burn on Todoroki's face, his hate for his father and his fire quirk,... Jerren could only conclude that Endeavor was also a cruel husband. He didn't know whether he had burned his son's face, or whether his wife, driven mad by him, had done it. But a man like him didn't deserve the title of Hero!

Todoroki still seemed to refuse, until Midoriya yelled at the top of his lungs, 'it's yours! Your quirk not his!' Todoroki's left side started steaming, before a massive wave of fire erupted around him, melting all the ice and heating up his right side. Both boys smiled at each other, while Endeavor started yelling in pride, asking if Shoto had accepted his purpose and why he had created him. Jerren felt the urge to chuck a ki blast at that man's face, but restrained himself.

The match continued, but finished almost in an instant. Todoroki froze the ground, before launching a massive wave of ice at Midoriya, similar to what he had done with Sero. Both Cementos and Midnight tried to interfere. Midoriya launched himself forward, passing by the massive wave of ice, Todoroki swung his fire side at Midoriya, launching a missive blast of flames, while Midoriya swung his right arm at Todoroki, while Cementos created five walls in between them. This was followed up by an enormous shockwave that tore apart the entire ring.

The cold air in the ring had been rapidly heated up, thus expanding it, adding to the collision of power, resulting in that massive blast. As the smoke cleared, only one of the two students were still in what was left of the ring. Todoroki stood against a block of ice, while Midoriya stood out of the ring against the wall, before falling to the ground, knocked out cold. The audience certainly had a lot to cheer for and talk about, while Midoriya was taken to Recovery girl and Todoroki walked away, Cementos started repairing the ring, while Lazuli and Raven went to their respective waiting areas.

Merus, Jacco and Jerren were nervous to see what would happen and Cus, while an angel, while stronger than a God of destruction, was also nervous to see what would happen in this fight. Lazuli was close to unlocking God ki, but not there just yet. And Raven had been able to put up a fight against Jerren while he had used two of his light hawk wings, only beating her with the awakening of his third, but she had survived. The three Saiyans looked at the ring as the two girls entered the ring, especially eying Raven, as she had injured them and Ochako.

As Present Mic hyped up both girls, while also calling Raven's darkness somewhat creepy, from what it had done to Kaminari. And as Present Mic was talking and the crowds were wondering which of these two would win, Raven looked Lazuli in the eye and smiled, 'ready for your final fight? You know as well as I do; I'm going to win!' Lazuli frowned, 'you wish you were. Don't think I'll go easy on you.' and as Present Mic started the match, Raven was surrounded by her darkness right away, sending two large claws at Lazuli.

Lazuli jumped out of the way, dodging the attacks, knowing she had to keep most of her power set restrained to what she had made people believe to be her quirk. But so long as they didn't really see what she did, tweaked her abilities a little, she might be able to fight even better than normally! She created a shield around herself, blocking the two claws, before undoing her shield and jumping up. Raven send her claws after Lazuli, into the sky, where Lazuli combined her brother's shield with a ki blasts, keeping the ki blasts in a smaller shield and firing two of these at the claws, the shields shattering on contact, the ki blasts knocking both claws away, before landing in the ring again.

Raven was surprised and it could be read off of her face. Lazuli looked at her, 'did you think after two weeks of training, that would work?' Raven shrugged, 'maybe not; but you should really take a better look at your surroundings.' Lazuli took a glance around and saw that, while she had been dodging the claws, Raven had made multiple tendrils of darkness and spread them around the ring. They now rose up and came at her, trying to grab her.

Lazuli quickly covered herself in her barrier, which was stuck to the arena ground. The tentacles wrapped around her shield and tried to crush it, so they could drag her away into the darkness. Raven smirked, with a red gleam in her eyes, 'what's the matter? Afraid of the dark?' similar to how Kaminari had asked her if she had been afraid of the lightning. Lazuli saw where the tendrils were wrapped around her shield and could still see Raven, who was surrounded by darkness. She opened up her shield, just a few small holes, before starting to shoot out shielded ki blasts.

Raven was surprised as the first attacks her her and drove her back. And through this, she lost her concentration, making her dark tendrils retreat. And as Lazuli was free, she dropped her barrier and send out a more powerful barrage of blasts. Raven was pushed close to the edge, before suddenly surrounding herself with darkness and flying into the sky.

As Lazuli stopped her barrage of attacks, Raven landed in the ring again, with a more present red in her eyes, as the darkness around her started burning more violently. Dark tentacles formed around her legs. Two large wings sprouted from her back and a bird head over her own, with four large arms with big black claws. But than, a red energy started burning along the lines of her form and two red eyes opened on her forehead. Raven was serious now. Lazuli prepared herself; to the best of her ability she'd fight!


	7. Sports festival

the audience was shocked at what they were seeing. The darkness with the crackling red, the ominous feeling it gave of, the chill going through the stadium at Raven's presence in this form. Midnight stepped back away from the ring, as did Cementos, two pro heroes, who both felt the urge to get out of reach of whatever that was. Present Mic was stuttering through his microphone, 'th... that,... that is,... is is is,... that is … the the dark,... dark bird,... which Raven used,... du dur during the first trial! But,... but it looks different!'

Aizawa sat next to him in silence, but keeping his eyes focused on the match, in case he needs to shut it down with his quirk. The students from class 1-A were shocked, including Bakugou, who had said he was gonna win. But he had a hard time seeing himself win against that! Though he might just have to! Some of the girls were huddling together for comfort, while the guys remained on their own to whimper in fear. The students of class 1-B were stunned and speechless. Monoma, who didn't want to miss the opportunity to mock class 1-A couldn't find any words, while Keno had made both her hands huge and kept them defensively in front of her classmates who were hiding behind her and Tetsutetsu who had activated his steel quirk. Jirou looked at the monstrous bird of darkness in fear. Its appearance wasn't too scary, but the four red eyes it had, the feeling of dread it gave of,... it was comparable to Phobia's nightmares! She couldn't help but ask, 'what the heck is that thing?!'

{in the villain hideout}

Tomura was watching the tournament and suddenly grinned, while Kurogiri stood next to him. As Tomura scratched his neck, he asked, 'what kind of evil could have spawned such a quirk?!' Kurogiri couldn't explain or answer that question, but one thing was for certain; if they could feel the malice of that dark entity through the television, than everyone else watching right now could feel it as well!

{back at the tournament}

Jacco and Merus were stunned to see Raven let loose like that. Years ago, when Raven was a student and later a member of the galactic patrol, they had never seen her unleash a power like this. Yes, they had seen the tape of where Raven had lost control, but this was worse! Raven unleashed a sense of malice and dread, while in full control over her powers. The three Saiyans were shocked too, remembering being beaten by Raven, while she was holding back. If she was this powerful, without even drawing on the full power of her father, or even half of it, as she wasn't transforming herself, who knew how truly deadly and dangerous she could become?! And; could Lazuli survive a battle against Raven?

The red sparks ran over the dark form surrounding Raven; streaming from her own eyes, moving over the four arms, over the tendrils around her legs that lifted her off the ground, over the feathery wings that surrounded half the ring and over the bird head and its four eyes. And these sparks seemed to burn the shadows, as first thin clouds of darkness streamed up off of Raven, before becoming thicker black clouds, which lit up red now and than, as if red lightning rummaged through those clouds. And with the appearance of these clouds, a cold and dark wind started to pick up inside the stadium, but focused around the ring. Raven gave Lazuli a vicious smile, 'no way out now!' The people in the audience were starting to become scared. Present Mic had described Raven's quirk as darkness. But how was one girl, with one quirk, do all the things she had now?! Was she really that powerful?

Raven started moving forward, the tendrils carrying her slithered over the ground in a wide ring around Lazuli, while the four arms of darkness started grabbing, clawing and slashing at Lazuli. The latter jumped away, staying away from the claws, but now also from the tendrils on the grounds, which were snatching at her legs. But, having seen how creative she could be with her powers, she now did so again, jumping into the air. But, instead of flying, she made a barrier underneath her, standing on it in the air. As Raven's shadow hands came at her, she jumped off of the barrier, which was destroyed in a single slash.

Lazuli kept on jumping away, but now not only creating a barrier around her, or underneath her, but also placing multiple barriers in front of Raven to keep her busy. And while Raven slashed through these barriers, Lazuli also shot smaller barriers, loaded with ki blasts! But Raven simply flapped a wing at those, blowing them away. But while Lazuli tried to continue playing keep away until she found an opening in Raven's defenses which she could use, she suddenly realized she had been driven to the edge of the ring.

And with this short distraction, looking back, as she looked forward at Raven, all four of her eyes looked straight at her and shot a blast at her. Lazuli was hit and knocked off her barrier, but she didn't fall outside of the ring, nor in it. Raven had grabbed Lazuli as she fell with one of her shadow hands. This hand pulled her back into the ring, before dropping her, where a second hand came down on her, as if hitting a mosquito. The tendrils swarmed Lazuli, grabbing her arms and legs, lifting her off the ground before pulling her in all four directions, while the red energy on the tentacles began to shock her. Lazuli screamed in pain, while two of the hands came down on her in a merciless beat down!

Three of the tentacles let go of Lazuli and the fourth pulled her along, swinging her through the ring, before throwing her. Lazuli seemed to fly out of the ring, when a red blast of dark energy shot out of the dark clouds Raven had produced, hitting her like a lightning bolt and knocking Lazuli back into the ring, where one of Raven's dark hands grabbed her and dragged her across the floor, while occasionally lifting her up and smashing her back into the concrete, breaking it, but also breaking Lazuli's skin.

Lazuli's PE uniform was being torn. She lost one of her boots and the black shirt she wore under her top was also starting to tear. Mineta might have enjoyed that, if he wasn't cowering under his seat, trying not to piss himself out of fear! Some pro heroes stood up in the crowd, objecting against Raven's actions, but the dark cold wind only picked up in intensity, drowning out the noise of their voices, while red blasts of energy from the sky hit the field outside the ring! If someone tried to approach, they would be blown back and might be hit by Raven's attacks from above!

Lazuli got wrapped up in Raven's tendrils, with one covering her mouth to stop her from screaming, while Raven's four dark hands beat her mercilessly, while her wings send out blasts of dark energy, while the tendrils shocked her. Lazuli tried to fight back, but every time she tried to use her energy, Raven negated it with a more powerful attack from her side. She was tearing Lazuli down completely, especially her pride and dignity! Blocking all her attacks, trapping her in ways which she could not escape from and bit by bit tearing her clothes apart, leaving her in scraps! She was still wearing a top and bottom and one boot,... for now!

Jerren jumped up from his seat, having had enough of this torture show! He was about to jump into the ring, only to be grabbed from two sides, by Jacco and Merus. Jacco pinning Jerren's arm on his back, while Merus hit two pressure points; under his chin and at his temple. Uraraka was trembling, even as Momo and Tsuyu hugged her, while the two of them also trembled in fear at this monstrous show. Raven was being way more sadistic against Lazuli, than Bakugou had been with her! Jirou, looking at Lazuli, was feeling sorry for her, truly worried that her classmate might die. No matter how suspicious she was of her, no one deserved this level of torment!

All the pros were now standing, both teachers, members of the audience and heroes here for security, as well as Present Mic and mister Aizawa in their booth. This needed to end! Raven dropped Lazuli onto the cracked concrete floor of the ring, before grabbing Lazuli's left arm with the thumb, index and middle fingers of one of her shadow hands, while another hand grabbed Lazuli's right leg in the same manner. Raven smiled as she spoke with a double echoing voice, 'now this little piggy went!' the hand holding the arm moved the thumb up. Lazuli screamed in pain as her arm was broken. Raven chuckled, 'and than this little piggy went!' the second hand did the same with Lazuli's leg, causing another monstrous scream to fill the ears of the audience.

Raven's smile vanished and the shadow bird opened its beak, filled with teeth and red energy, 'and finally,... this little piggy went!' she pulled Lazuli close, placing her head in the beak, ready to snap it close! Lazuli, in all her anger, pain and humiliation, suddenly started screaming, letting loose all the ki she had, powering up to full power, blowing the dark bird away from her, before exploding with power, pushing Raven back, blowing away her wind, before using what her training had taught her, finally starting to grasp it. Lazuli pulled all the power she had unleashed back into herself, calmly controlling it. And as she did, while not fully mastering it, God ki started coming out of her and, as it did, Lazuli powered up further!

With this sudden change, Raven's storm of darkness was blown away, clearing the skies. And, in a huge twist; the green energy she unleashed looked similar to the shields she had been using. So, to the audience, this might seem as her pushing her quirk way beyond her limits; going Plus Ultra! And with this energy barrier she had canceled Raven's wide range quirk. The force of her using all this power, which looked like a massive version of her shield, shook the building; quite possibly because of its clash with Raven's power.

Everyone in the audience was stunned and was at a loss for words. Present Mic couldn't even stutter, while mister Aizawa's hair stood on end, without him using his quirk. All students watching had their jaws hit the floor at this clashing of powers. Midoriya, who had returned from his surgery, was shocked at this display and wondered what he had missed. All-Might, who had been with Midoriya during his surgery, was shocked to see what was happening. The ring was just about even more destroyed than when Midoriya and Todoroki had fought. Jirou had nearly gone limp from watching, as her earphone jacks had dropped to the ground without her consciously extending them; she had never known Lazuli's android body quirk to be this powerful! What kind of training had she done over th past 2 weeks?!

Lazuli lands in the arena again, standing on her left leg, looking at her torn clothes, her broken left arm and right leg, before forming a fist with her right hand and charging forward, hitting Raven in the stomach. The force of the punch was similar to Midoriya's fully powered punch and blew a shockwave throughout the entire stadium. And the power of this punch destroyed Raven's shadow beast form, while knocking her into the air. Raven gasped for air for a moment, before looking down at Lazuli and calmly straightening herself in the air.

Lazuli than disappeared, appearing behind Raven and kicking her down into the ring. Lazuli's speed had increased,... but at the moment it was less than half the speed she could have, as one leg was broken and some of her inner systems had been damaged and had shut down. As powerful as she was now with this God ki, she was nowhere near her full potential. But it would have to do to beat Raven.

The latter stood up from the ring, slowly dusting herself off, making sure to be thorough, before looking at Lazuli with a calm emotionless look, 'what? Is that all you got? After all that build up, I had expected better.' Lazuli landed on her left leg, before green God ki started gently surrounding her, before starting to expand, form, shape and burn around her. Her infinite energy engine was still functioning and was more powerful than ever! She powered up, no longer caring about this tournament. Raven had to be stopped. Raven, before her, started powering up as well. Large shadows started burning around her and formed around her, giving her a bodysuit of darkness, including a mask of darkness, which had two horns. Lazuli than powered up to full power, while Raven did the same thing, chanting, 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!'

Lazuli was surrounding by a lime green sparkling light, her blond hair waving in the wind, while seeming to have become a little longer. Her ice blue eyes had a brighter light in them, while also a colder shine. The barriers she had used before, were nothing to what she used now, with greater ki control. An armor of barrier parts formed on her, covering all her damaged parts and, with a mechanic structure to it, she could move her broken limbs as well, while she had turned off her pain receptor, so she could better focus on the fight to come.

Raven's hair turned white, as the darkness came off of her, her skin had turned red, she had four completely yellow eyes, her mouth had fangs, her feet now had hooves instead of toes, her hands had long claws and the horns on her head seemed to be a horned wooden crown around her head, reminiscent of her father's horns. As she breathed out, steam came out. As the two girls looked at each other, one surrounded by lime green light and armor, the other surrounded by darkness. The first half of an epic clash was over. The second was about to begin!

Everyone was holding their breath, nobody dared to blink or take their eyes of this match in any way. The sensation, the danger, the sense of dread and evil, the pain inflicted, the brave defense, the atrocious injuries, the Plus Ultra flow of power; the preparation for the final battle! Who would win? Who would lose? What more could these two powerhouse girls do with their quirks? What more was there to be seen? Would they both make it out alive?

the entire audience was speechless at the fight so far. Some people didn't even realize their jaws had dropped and had their mouths hanging open. These two were supposed to be two first year high school girls. Yet the power one had unleashed had been on the level of some pros. And the other had gone beyond, plus ultra style, matching the darkness with equal force and a shining armor. Now the fight continued, light vs darkness, angel vs demon!

Outside of the stadium, Mount Lady kept on rubbing her eyes before looking at the screen, barely believing what she was seeing, asking both Kamui Woods and Death Arms to pinch her. And while it hurt, she asked them to pinch her harder, for all the power she had seen couldn't be real; this had to be a dream! Or a nightmare! But as the two of them pinched her, they also pinched themselves, also hardly believing that a darkness quirk could transform one into a demon. And an android body quirk that could produce barriers could turn one into an angel!

{in the villain hideout}

Tomura was dumbfounded at what he was seeing. He had seen the malevolent power of Raven and seen how she had turned into a demon, really liking what he was seeing. But than that girl, this; Lazuli, suddenly broke through her limits and turned her barriers into an armor that produced light! Just how strong could she be? Especially after the merciless beat down Raven had given her! He aimed his remote at a special TV and turned it on, 'master? Are you there?' it remained quiet for a moment, before a deep voice replied, 'I am here Tomura. Did you need something?' Tomura nodded, 'not really master. But the UA sports festival, are you watching it? Are you seeing the match between those two girls?'

{back at the tournament}

Jerren was watching the two girls and, like the audience, he too was surprised. Not so much with Raven, but with Lazuli. Her power right now was amazing. But this could no longer be considered holding back. Though, as she was fighting Raven, that was to be expected. Cus smiled at what she was seeing, proud of Lazuli that she had finally grasped God ki. But she wondered, this being her first transformation, against such a powerful opponent, how long would she be able to fight in that form?

Lazuli initiated the attack, charging forward first. Raven hissed, before also shooting forward, both girls cracking the concrete under their feet where they stopped. As the two clashed fists, a shockwave like one of Midoriya's full power punches washed over the entire audience, driving both girls back, while the shockwave reached all the way outside, shocking everyone there as well!

Lazuli recovered first, created shield orbs, filled them with her God ki, before making the orbs spin for extra impact, before throwing them at Raven. And she launched a volley of twelve in one shot! Raven's four yellow eyes flinched, before crossing her arms and swinging them to the side, sending out a wave of malicious red energy, blocking and destroying the orbs and the energy inside, sending another shockwave out over the audience, even scaring some of the pros. All-Might and Endeavor were even somewhat scared of the potential these two had. All-Might, in his prime, could have taken these two,... maybe even together, but not now. And Endeavor realized that him trying to make Shoto surpass All-Might, he wasn't the only one who was trying to do that!

Raven stepped forward and shoot out red beams of energy from her four eyes. Lazuli sidestepped them easily, before noticing all four of the beams moved and turned around, coming at her from behind. She sighed, before making a barrier behind her, blocking the attack, before rushing forward and punching Raven in the face, while her hand was covered by her armor! Lazuli kept on punching Raven. Even when Raven blocked her and tried to counter, Lazuli's armor protected her from damage. And even when Raven managed to crack or break a piece of Lazuli's armor, Lazuli repaired it with her God ki. But while doing all this, she had pushed her android system beyond anything she had done before, realizing she could scan anything and, using her system's now Godly abilities, she could reproduce them. As such, bit by bit, she started repairing her torn clothes and uniform.

Cus saw this, sensing Lazuli's power and realized Lazuli didn't know what risk she was taking. And indeed, as Lazuli hit Raven into the sky, it happened. The shine of her God ki disappeared the moment the last of her clothes were regenerated. Lazuli kicked Raven into the air, before jumping after her and punching her down to the ground. Lazuli landed and while having infinite energy, was out of breath due to this battle.

The audience was speechless for a few moments more, before starting to cheer for her, before some others started chanting her name! She looked around and gave them a small smile. After such a hard fought battle, it was nice to receive some praise. But as suddenly as it had begun, it also stopped. Lazuli wondered why, before looking at Raven. She had stood up again. She had started turning back to normal, but was only half way there. Half her body was gray, half her body was red. She had one dark blue eye and two red eyes, while half her hair was blue and half her hair was white, while on one side she had a horn and a hoof! She raised both her hands, aiming them at Lazuli, before producing another energy hand; half red and half black!

The massive hand shot out, grabbing Lazuli and pinning her to the ground. Raven seemed to limp to Lazuli, but that was only because of her two uneven feet, a foot and a hoof. Lazuli tried to get out from under the hand, but as she did, it started squeezing her and shattered the barrier armor she still wore. And with her armor gone, she again lost the use of her broken left arm and right leg. Raven stood over her as she started squeezing the hand, making it crush Lazuli, who screamed in pain as now also her other arm and leg were broken and her ribs were giving away under the pressure. The cheering from a moment ago was replaced by screams and groans of anguish, fearing for the worst.

Jerren jumped up and was about to step in, but again, Jacco and Mersu stepped in and restrained him, both grabbing an arm to hold him back. But as Raven started grinding her hoof in Lazuli's face, grinding her through the concrete, many heroes stood up and were about to step in! With a roar of power, in which he released two of his light hawk wings, Jerren threw Mersu and Jacco off of him and launched himself toward the ring! He punched Raven in the face, knocking her off Lazuli and disrupting her concentrating, making the hand disappear. Jerren knelt down by Lazuli, who's eyes were half open, but she was unconscious, though still breathing. Though just about all her bones were broken, plus her face had been mangled. Jerren's rage flared up as he looked at Raven.

The latter had stood up again, her skin fully gray again, having two blue eyes and dark blue hair, with a movement of her hand over her face, she fixed her broken nose, looking at Jerren with a smile, 'yes, did you want something?' Jerren was about to let loose on her, when Raven continued, 'if I were you, I would focus stabilizing your little kill bot!' Midnight stepped into the ring, checked on Lazuli, who was very injured, but still alive. She sighed, 'this match is over. Raven has won.'

Raven turned around and walked away. People in the audience didn't cheer, nor did they boo her. They sighed in relief that the match was finally over. Jerren yelled after her, 'Raven! You'll pay for this!i promise: I'll put you in your place!' everyone heard that promise and Present Mic cleared his throat, 'well folks, that sure was an amazing match to behold. And the conclusion was quite shocking. We'll have a break of half an hour, so the ring can be fixed, again, until Jerren and Tokoyami face off against one another. In the mean time, relax, get something to drink and try to forget the horror we just witnessed.'

people started talking right away, while Jerren quickly flew Lazuli to Recovery Girl to be healed. As he arrived there, Cus was already there, holding the door open for him, while Recovery Girl already stood next to an operation table. The three Saiyans stayed outside and Merus, who was followed by Jacco, asked, 'is she going to make it?' Cus nodded, 'she is. But it will take all three of us to heal her.' Recovery Girl looked at her in slight confusion, before Merus said, 'that's good to hear. Now, me and Jacco have to go and discus something with Nezu. Come Jacco.' the latter nodded and the two walked away.

Recovery Girl gave Cus a questioning look, 'what did you mean with that young lady? It will take the three of us? Jerren I understand, with his energy related quirk. But from what I heard, you have a light speed quirk.' Cus nodded, 'that is true, but I also have this.' she held up her staff, 'before teaching, I specialized as a rescue hero. As such, I needed to help in first aid and heal people. So, with some help from a few other heroes, they made me this staff, which can apply healing,... but only twice a day. And I am afraid Lazuli will need both of those, as well as two of your healing kisses and Jerren's energy to recover.'

Recovery girl nodded, 'yeah, okay, that is fine, thanks for explaining, but let me first check to see if her bones haven't splintered, so we don't heal those stuck into her flesh, or it would only cause more damage.' Cus nodded and let Recovery Girl do her work.

Merus had found Nezu, who was talking with All-Might, Midnight, Present Mic, 13, Snipes and mister Aizawa about that last match. The two of them, Merus and Jacco, introduced themselves as the principle and vice principle of the American UA. He was right to asume the heroes were talking about Raven and explained the situation to them, like Jerren and Lazuli had explained it to Uraraka; how she and Jerren had gone to hero prep school together in America, how they both got into UA, how they were attacked by Grand Zeno's minions, how Raven had lost control. How Raven had lost control and how she had been expelled. Also, how she had originally been planned for the other transfer student. And now she was here, in this festival, having seen Jerren, who didn't try to help when they expelled her, with another girl. But also how she seemed to be in control of her anger and was willingly giving into it, letting it fuel her darkness quirk.

The teachers wondered what should be done about such a student. So far she had been well behaved. This was the first time any of them had seen her act up like this. Merus suggested, 'please, just give her what she wants. Jerren is likely to win his next match. I am sorry for this Tokoyami boy, but Jerren is stronger than him. So, for the third round, can you change it up, so Raven and Jerren fight. Something like; American vs America, Japanese vs Japanese.'

with the explanation done, questions answered, Nezu, Midnight and Present Mic agreed to pull some strings. As Merus and Jacco left the office, Raven glanced around the corner with a smirk; things were going just as she had hoped.

Back in the audience, people were talking about the match they had just seen. People were asking members of class 1-C if they had known Raven to have such power. But none of them had ever seen Raven unleash like she had done before. In class 1-A, the students didn't know what to think. Midoriya, who had come in half way, asked for the full report on the entire battle, to know what he had missed, holding his trusty note book, especially interested in the situation when Lazuli broke her limits and went plus ultra.

Bakugou had been staring at the ring, going by the fight move for move, before snapping out of it as he noticed Kirishima was staring at him. He scoffed, 'as powerful as those two are, I could still have beaten them! I would have wiped the ring with them!' Midoriya shot him a scared smile, 'yeah, of course you would have, Ka-chan.' with that said, other students shook their heads at Bakugou's arrogance. Meanwhile, Jirou was also lost in thought. The fight Lazuli and Raven had shown, so much power, so much strength, it made Jirou more suspicious of Lazuli and Jerren, especially at how he had stepped in at the end. But, having seen what Raven had done to Lazuli, she was also worried for her. And, remembering how Lazuli had knocked her out of the ring; she was thankful to Lazuli. No way in hell would she, Jirou, have survived such a fight with Raven!

As Cementos was fixing the ring, Midoriya, Uraraka, Momo, Tsuyu and Mineta stood up. As Jirou noticed this, they told her they were gonna check up on Lazuli, see how she was recovering. Jirou stood up and joined them. In class 1-B, people were also shocked. Monoma would have liked to copy the quirks of Lazuli and Raven,... but was also glad he didn't have to face them. Kendo had gone to look for the three Saiyans, suspecting she would find them by Recovery Girl, checking on Lazuli's progress. Tetsutetsu kept on repeating that that match had been crazy. Setsuna had seen Raven a few times, but had never thought she had been hiding all that.

Lazuli started waking up, but she still felt heavy. As she opened her eyes, it took her a while to realize where she was. She found herself in a bed, with Cus and Recovery Girl in the room. This confirmed to her; she had lost. And her damage had been extensive. And with Recovery Girl here, she slowly looked around, before locking eyes with Jerren, who gently pulled her up and into a hug. He sighed, 'I am so glad you're okay.' she nodded. She didn't have the strength to push him off. Merus entered the room and looked at Lazuli and smiled, 'ah, good, you're awake.' and with him, the three Saiyans, Kendo and the members of class 1-A came in, to see if she was okay

the classmates all came in, along with Kendo and the 3 Saiyans, all of them looking at Lazuli, Jerren raised his hand, 'before any of you say anything, if you have questions for her about the match, you can leave now. She's still weak from the fight and needs rest.' Midoriya shook his head, 'no Jerren, the only question we have is if she's alright.' the others nodded and Mineta stepped forward, 'that match was the scariest fight I have ever seen. Are you sure you're alright Lazuli?'

Lazuli gave him a cold look, before slightly melting and giving him a tiny smile, 'yeah,... I am fine. Just, tired.' Recovery Girl added, 'well you should be. Jerren has had to recharge you twice while I and Cus here healed all of your injuries. You all have five minutes. After that you must leave the girl alone, so she can rest.' all the others nodded and one by one all complimented her on her match, as well as expressing their worry for her, thinking Raven might have killed her. Merus added, 'if Jerren had not stepped in when he did, she just might have been.'

Midoriya, while not have seen everything, except the final fight, heard how she reached that state by going Plus Ultra. Everyone was indeed quite impressed by that action. Jirou stepped forward and gave Lazuli an honest smile, 'I wanted to thank you for beating me. Had I been the one to fight Raven, I might have ended the same as Kaminari,... or worse. I am just, sorry that you had to end up in this state.' Lazuli nodded, 'well, that's what heroes do, right? They save others,... even at the cost of themselves.'

Recovery girl nodded, 'yes, that's all well and good, but your five minutes are up. The girl needs her rest. Now, out, out out!' she started working everyone out, while Cus remained at Lazuli's side, 'I wanted to tell you, reaching God ki the way you did; well done. But your use of it; wasn't all that smart. Yeah, the armor, the repairing, the greater strength, good work. But, repairing your clothes during the fight,... why would you do that? To those with keen eyes, they might have seen it and known you didn't really have a quirk, which would endanger that mission of yours. Plus it drained extra power you could have used to win. Besides, clothes can be replaced. In the end it wasn't Raven that got the best of you, but your own vanity. I know you need rest, but that's really something you need to think about.' Cus walked out, leaving Lazuli, who was somewhat surprised, to get the rest she needed.

As they walked, Midoriya looked at Jerren, 'are you sure you are up for your next match? Tokoyami and his Dark Shadow are quite strong. And Recovery Girl said you used your quirk re give Lazuli all her energy back twice.' Jerren smiled, 'don't worry. I have enough for Tokoyami, as well as Bakugou after that. And by that time, I will have recovered enough to face either Raven or Todoroki. Now, I am going to my waiting room until the ring is ready.' he said his goodbyes to the group and went to the room he mentioned, before being joined by Jacco and Merus.

They quickly informed him that for the third round, they had managed to change the roster. If he won his next fight against Tokoyami, in the third round, he would be facing Raven, so she wouldn't tear through more of the other students. Hearing this, Jerren accepted what was to come and, while waiting, he meditated to get back as much energy as possible. As the two students were called to the repaired ring, the entire audience was silent and even Present Mic's hype up didn't get much of a response. They were still shocked by Raven's merciless performance.

As the match started, Jerren bowed to Tokoyami, 'nothing personal friend, but at the moment I am not much for dark birds.' Tokoyami frowned, but nodded, 'understood. I'll make it quick!' Dark shadow shot out of him, with the intent to push Jerren out. But faster than it moved, its wrists were grabbed and it received a head-but that knocked it to the ground. Jerren rushed by the shadow stream faster than Tokoyami could react, before receiving a lariat from Jerren.

All the air got knocked out of his lungs and he dropped to the ground, only to be picked up from behind and put in a headlock, with Jerren holding a single ki blast over his head. Tokoyami was still trying to regain his breath, but did recognize the danger. He raised his left, while tapping out with his right. Midnight nodded, recognizing the movement, 'Tokoyami has surrendered, Jerren wins.' still, only a few cheers and some measly applause could be heard. Jerren patted Tokoyami's back as both of them walked out of the ring and Tokoyami rubbed his own chest where Jerren had slammed into him.

Cementos at least was happy that he didn't have to repair the ring each and every match. And shortly after, Bakugou and Kirishima fought. At first, Kirishima seemed to have the upper hand, pushing Bakugou back with a strong charge and quick hard punches. And Bakugou's prized explosions had no effect, at first. Kirishima couldn't keep his hardening going long enough for him to either knock Bakugou out, or get him out of the ring. And Bakugou got his second wind at seeing Kirishima soften up, beginning a merciless barage on his classmate, before finally knocking him out with a strong explosion, telling him to: "die!" and again, no applause, no cheering. Though it did seem like some people in the audience wanted to boo him again.

As the two boys left the ring, Midnight had an announcement, 'everyone, we have an announcement. For the third round, the match ups will be slightly changed. We will first match American against American, before Japanese against Japanese. This means, Raven will face Jerren, before Todoroki faces of against Bakugou. So, in twenty minutes, a small break so both contestants can prepare themselves, Raven and Jerren will face of!' this got the crowd talking. After seeing what Raven was capable of, would this Jerren really stand a chance against her?

Todoroki was also somewhat surprised, as well as relieved. His father had, annoyingly, talking to him about Raven, saying she was a powerful blockade in his way, which he would need to take down if he was going to be number 1. and he agreed she was powerful. Without utilizing both his right and left sides, he wouldn't be able to handle her. But he was unsure if he could beat her even if he used both. Bakugou sat down by the others of class 1-A, 'it doesn't matter who fights first, I will beat Icy Hot and than either that shadow chick, or the ki clown! In the end, I'm gonna win!'

Midoriya, at this time, asked where Iida was, as he didn't see him and Uraraka told him he had to take a call. Meanwhile, Jerren walked to his waiting room and was quickly accompanied by Merus and Jacco, both of them warning him for Raven, 'she was already dangerous enough when she was calm and controlled her power. Not only is she now using her power in anger while staying in control, but she's also drawing on more of her father's power.' Jerren nodded, 'I already know that. I do what I must,... as much as I can anyway.' having helped heal Lazuli, even with meditation, he was only at a third of his power at the moment. With these twenty minutes, with some more meditation, he might get to 40%, but doubted if that would be enough, 'but, what's most important is that I get her back from the dark side to the light.'

Merus shook his head and Jacco added, 'she's too far gone for that Jerren. She transformed into a smaller female version of her father, without going full power. And she nearly killed Lazuli, while clearly attempting to do just that. She's lost to the darkness.' Jerren frowned, 'and that's our fault. The galactic patrol and mine. Ever since HQ learned Raven's origins, the child of a demon, they were prejudiced against her, just looking for an option to get rid of her. And when she lost control, they jumped on that opportunity to kick her out, leaving her no where to go. And my fault lies in that I didn't do anything to help her, my partner, my friend. Maybe Raven has become a monster, the monster the galactic patrol feared she was, but only because they made her into it! Driving her away from good made her land with evil,... maybe even with the Omni King.'

Jerren sighed, 'I have promised, my memory of her and myself, that I would save her, from the darkness, from herself and from any of her sins and protect her from the Galactic patrol.' they heard a slow clap and as they looked forward, they saw Raven leaning against the door of his waiting room, 'nice speech Jerren. Really touching. It might have touched my heart if you hadn't already ripped it out! No, your time is up! Enjoy you last twenty minutes of peace to rest. After that, you'll rest in pieces! I have waited six years for this, found out you were coming to this school and chose to wait for the festival for the perfect moment to finish you of! The reason I joined your party in the cavalry battle, "for good old times" HAH! Don't make me laugh! I did it to make sure I could advance. You saw what I did to Lazuli. And you, ever so heroic, sacrificed much of your stamina to help her. Now, you stand no chance against me. Enjoy your breaths; they will be your last!'

Raven started walking away. Jerren shook his head, 'even weakened, I won't go down easily! I promise, this time to you; personally! I will save you! From the darkness, from your father and his influence!' Raven started laughing, not funny but a cruel hysterical laugh. She looked back with a cruel glare, 'oh Jerren, enjoy your delusions. As if your promises mean anything to me.' Jerren frowned, 'are you working for the Omni King?' her smile dimmed slightly, 'sorry; for who now?' Jerren scoffed, 'you know who I mean. After the trio del danger, after Phobia, you showed up with your relentless attacks. It all fits if you had marching orders.'

Raven turned her back on him and walked away, 'keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. If you think me killing you is because someone else told me, go ahead and believe that. Don't think for a moment that it is because you betrayed me by letting me down and that my hatred for you is because someone else ordered me to feel that way toward you!'

Jerren went into his waiting room, realizing he now had even less time because of his talk with Raven and now he was agitated. He tried to calm down, meditate, regain some energy. It worked,... but not as much energy as he would have liked. When Midnight called him and Raven to the field, he was only at 37%, which would not be enough! He and Raven entered the field and stepped into the ring and the audience became tense. As the two stood there, even without Raven using her powers, the skies became cloudy and became dark, making some people in the audience scared and even some pros were nervous of what this match would bring.

Present Mic didn't need to hype up Raven all that match with her horror matches so far. But he tried to hype up Jerren and hi ki quirk as much as he could, to get the audience on his side and to mentally psych him up. Raven gave Jerren a cold smile, 'I hope you've enjoyed your last peaceful breaths!' Midnight and Cementos looked at each other nervously, hoping Jerren would win.

As the match began, Raven's eyes doubled and turned red, but her skin remained gray. She and Jerren attacked each other, as they clashed, a shockwave of dark and light blue, like yin and yang, spread over the audience, but many people screamed in fear. Raven's dark aura was even more intense than last match, as it was taking the form of floating black skeletons! The skeletons hissed and produced high pitch shrieks, making even the hair at the back of hero necks stand on end. As Jerren and Raven clashed a few more times, more waves of blue and black crawling skeletons spread!

Jerren's aura, carrying a lightning nature, as it washed over some people, they stood up, while those who were close to Raven's power cowered in their seats. Cheering and shrieking could be heard coming from the stadium. At the end of their clash, both Jerren and Raven were pushed back to the edge of the ring. Raven shot Jerren a grin and her skin started turning a light pink, while the black skeleton aura became wilder and loose skulls also started floating around her. Jerren was already starting to pant, to which Raven asked in a double voice, 'what's the matter? Out of breath? Are you already at the end of your rope?!' Jerren shook his head, 'no! Never!' ki started burning around him as he started powering up.

In the crowd, Lazuli sat in between Merus and Cus and Jacco sat next to them. She was still recovering her energy, but she could move around. Now she was nervously watching a match between a Raven filled with blood lust, glee and darkness against a Jerren who had weakened himself helping her.

Jerren and Raven charged at each other again, but this time, Jerren amped up his punch with Ki and punched Raven into the sky, before flying after her, surprising some who didn't know that his would be quirk could do that. He was charging up a blast, but Raven was quicker on the draw, shooting four blasts from her eyes, blasting him back down and into the middle of the ring! Raven continued blasting him and also started batting him around with shadow hands, which were now comprised of black skeletons, that made cracking sounds as they hit things, while shrieking eerily!

As she stopped hitting him, Jerren wasn't moving in the small cracked crater Raven had created by blasting and beating him. She landed, smiling down on him, while Lazuli, Jacco, Merus, Cus and class 1-A feared the worst. She slowly walked toward him; she had done it! Jerren, her friend and partner, who had left her to the mercy of the merciless, was no more!

everyone was silent at having seen what had just happened; Raven blasting Jerren into the ground, before smacking him around and seemingly giving him the finishing blast. Jirou was shivering as she watched. She had been suspicious of Lazuli and Jerren, but that didn't mean she wanted them to die! Midoriya seemed to be on the brink of tears as he watched one of his classmates mercilessly beat into the ground. Uraraka had closed her eyes on Momo's shoulder, not wanting to watch this. Momo herself also had a difficult time watching, mostly patting Uraraka's head and watching it. Tsuyu couldn't make a sound, not even a ribbit, fearing the worst for Jerren. Bakugou scowled at the ring, remembering how Jerren and Lazuli had insulted him, called him a villain, saying he shouldn't be in the hero course. Now he scoffed, 'what a loser; losing to a girl.'

in classes 1-B and 1-C, all the students were silent. Monoma couldn't get a word out of his throat. No matter how gladly he liked to insult class 1-A, as it hadn't been class 1-B who had dealt the blow,... nah, that wasn't it. With the intimidating Aura and actions of Raven, Monoma was to scared to move, nearly soiling himself.

Raven walked over to Jerren's body and tapped him lightly with her foot, 'oh Jerren? Can you hear me? Are you still capable of fighting? I thought you said you weren't going down that easily. That was hardly twenty percent of my power.' Midnight and Cementos looked at Jerren. His PE uniform was very torn and his skin underneath was burned and scratched. But while Jerren seemed to hardly move, they did see his chest and back slowly expand and shrink; he was still breathing!

But other heroes, who weren't as close, couldn't see it as clearly as the two of them. All-Might feared the worst and knew; first the villain attack and than a death at the sports festival; the media would run with that, fueling villains to action. Add to that that this was a transfer student and they could get international problems. The hero society could be ruined by such a single action!

Lazuli had stood up, supported by Caulifla and Kale so she wouldn't fall over. But Cabba and Jacco had stood up as well. And while Merus was still sitting, he did look nervous. He didn't know whether Jerren was holding back against Raven in an attempt to save her from herself or not, but this being the result, he remained convinced; Raven was beyond saving. Cus was the only one who smiled, 'no worries, he's not dead. Just look at that!' Jerren indeed started slowly moving. Raven smiled, 'ah, you're still with us. Let me remedy that!'

she raised her right arm, her dark skeletal aura flew upward, starting to emit red sparks, forming into a spike; long sharp and pointy, like a blade or spear! With a fierce cry, Raven brought her hand down, shooting her dark weapon down! But as it nearly reached Jerren, a light came off his back, breaking apart the tip of Raven's weapon, before seemingly sending out a wave of energy. The crater Jerren was in was made bigger and the force drove Raven back to the edge of the ring, where she stopped herself with her darkness. Midnight had been blown out of the ring and Cementos had been blown out of his seat.

Everyone looked on in shock and surprise as Jerren came walking out of the ring. Present Mic couldn't believe his eyes, 'ladies and gentlemen! Jerren is still alive. I don't know what is going on; is this another way of him using his Ki quirk? He seems to have a large bird wing on his back,... like a sort of one winged angel!' Raven had activated one of his light hawk wings, increasing his power. But this didn't take away that he was badly damaged. He had bruises and scrapes, some bad burns. Most of his shirt was torn off, so he tore the rest of his body, dropping it to the ground, where a flap of his wing quickly blew it away. His damaged shoes he kicked off and with a swing of his wing, he tore out of his burned socks, before blowing those out of the ring as well.

Just about everyone was surprised to see him on his feet again, as well as having a huge wing on his back. But the more observant people recalled that when he had saved Lazuli, he had had two wings on his back,... though not as big or impressive as this one wing was now. Maybe, like Lazuli, he too was going plus Ultra. And both against the same opponent. But, Lazuli's plus ultra streak had not been enough to save her! Would Jerren going plus Ultra make any difference? Jirou also remembered that he had showed those two wings two weeks ago when they had their night fight against Phobia.

Jerren walked forward, ready to put everything he had learned and trained at over the last two weeks into practice! He had noticed how Lazuli had achieved God ki,... but he hadn't practiced for that; technique nor control. But he could use something similar, by channeling the power of his fully powered one wing throughout his full body! He kicked of against the ground, shooting forward toward Raven! Raven barely managed to dodge his punch, but countered right away, sending a wave of her dark skeletal aura at Jerren, only for him to block it with his wing, folding it around himself. But as he swung his wing, he shattered the entire wave of Raven's power, driving her back to the middle of the ring where she levitated over the crater.

Raven was getting angrier and angrier. Her light pink skin turned red and her eyes turned burning yellow, while her hair turned white. Her feet turned into hooves. Raven filled her hands with dark flames and started tossing them at Jerren, even sending out streams of dark flames. But not only did Jerren easily sidestep her blasts, as she attacked by streaming her darkness, he dived forward, cutting through the attack with his wing, before passing by Raven, leaving three scars on her; cheek, shoulder and side. Black blood welled up, but barely flowed out, as if it was more tar like substance.

Jerren kept speed blitzing Raven, hitting her fast and hard, but also staying out of her reach. Raven tried to fight back, feeding her anger and hate more and more. She created monstrous hands of a misty red aura, which also hurled balls of black flames at Jerren, while Raven shot out blasts with her eyes and her now claws. Her nails had grown longs and silver-ish. Wood like horns were sprouting from her head and the veins on her forehead seemed to come out and braid together into a sort of crown. Her wounds healed about as fast as Jerren could inflict them and Raven was also growing more muscular. Her teeth were even growing longer and sharper.

Her four eyes locked onto Jerren, speaking in a double voice, one her normal aggressive voice, the other heavy, dark and manly, as she shouted, 'that's it! You just sealed your fate! No more nice Raven for you! NOW DIE!' her horns were similar to antlers, which had sparks of red energy running between them, her yellow eyes flares red, while a wave of darkness burned behind her, before she shot out two blasts; one: a red blasts from all four of her eyes, two: a dark blasts from her claws. Jerren remained where he was, putting his hands together, before spreading them, having formed a small white and light blue orb in between his hands. But as he pushed his hands and the orb forward, it exploded forward into a massive blast of ki, clashing with her two blasts which had combined into one!

The clash between these two powers shook the entire atmosphere. Not only the stadium seemed to tremble, but the ground outside as well. The other two stadiums for the second and third years was shaking too, as well as the rest of the massive school grounds, making those who were watching other matches wonder what was happening! Raven's darkness was evaporating above her and was darkening the sky again, just like in her match with Lazuli, while red sparks seemed to fly through the clouds.

People noticed the shaking, fearing an earthquake. And seeing the sky, they also feared a thunder storm. All the pros stood up, ready to assist any and all people who might need their help. Raven was completely matching Jerren's power, before shouting, 'this is the end! AZARATH! METRION! ZINTHOS!' her power seemed to explode and grow in power, pushing Jerren back. Both of them were fighting at the edge of the ring. Jerren could feel Raven's power and her anger, fueled by her father's power of darkness and evil, he knew holding back any longer would only end up getting himself killed,... as well as all the people who were currently behind him. Concentrating, he released his second wing, which was the same size as the first and to some, he looked like an angel, even more than Lazuli had done.

And with this second wing, his power rose, pushing back Raven's attack. And as he pushed his second wing to its fullest power, he pushed back all of Raven's power, right into her face! Raven roared, 'this is impossible! At the start you were only at a third of your power! After me thrashing you, you were even weaker! How is this possible!' Jerren calmly replied, 'I already told you I wouldn't go down easy, but it's also something All-Might said! "A true hero, will always find a way for justice to be served!" he taught me these words and showed me what it really means to go beyond! Plus Ultra!' and with one final push, in an explosion of light which hit the edge of the ring and nothing beyond it, so no one in the audience was hit, the shaking stopped and people wondered what had happened.

The light started clearing up and just about everyone had stood up, wanting to see what had happened. The dust kicked up by the beam struggle was starting to settle and everyone focused on the ring to see if Raven had been defeated. Everyone, except Cus. She was looking up. And as those around her noticed, they too looked up and saw her. The people in the audience didn't notice all that soon, until more and more people realized that Jerren, as he walked to the middle of the ring, was looking up into the sky.

And than everyone saw her. Raven floated in the air, covered in a cloak of darkness with multiple steaming holes in it. She panted, breathing out smoke, while also drooling saliva that seemed to have an acidic effect, as it melted the parts of the ring where it fell. She landed in the ring and blue pupils formed in all four of her yellow eyes, all with a frantic and delirious look in them as they looked onto Jerren. Although, she wasn't talking to him as she said, in a trembling timid voice, 'father,... I can't beat him! I am drawing on your power, using every negative emotion I have to fuel my power, using our power to my fullest ability; why am I losing?' Darkness started burning around her, her cloak enveloped her entire body, before it started expanding, growing bigger and bigger, before a monstrous roar could be heard from within, sounding completely inhuman. Parts of the darkness started breaking and showed Raven,... if one could call what she had turned into Raven. Her skin was dark red, her four eyes were burning golden and completely empty. She had her horned crown with four antler like horns, her white hair had grown long and reached her lower back and the top of her head reached the top of the stadium, while both her massive hooves covered a third of the ring, which seemed to crumble under her weight. She no longer wore her school's PE uniform, instead covering her chest, hips and upper legs with burning darkness, which than solidified into a dark fabric. And along with this physical growth came a growth in physical strength and power. She seemed to have surrendered herself to the power of her father.

Everyone who had stood up was now falling back down, shivering in fear of this massive monster that Raven had become. Some people screamed in fear, others shouted she was a monster, others had lost their voice to fear. One by one, all people in the audience started to panic. Where Raven's power had caused fear and a sense of dread before, now she caused a feeling of despair and hopelessness! Raven raised her claws, up out of the stadium, before affecting the weather with her power. The sky and clouds turned red, blood red, with now black lightning running through it, while some clouds seemed to light up by balls of fire.

Midnight screamed, 'we're all going to die! Everyone get out of her reach!' she ran out of the arean, quickly followed by Cementos and some people indeed ran. Even some other pro heroes stood up and ran, knowing their quirk was no match for whatever Raven was. But in reality; they didn't think of protecting people, they only thought about saving themselves. Only the true heroes, some in the audience, some of the students and the teachers, remained. Raven than brought her hands down and a blast of black lightning hit the stadium, a place where there were no more people. That part of the building was completely destroyed, but also starting a fire.

Some water hero quirks who had stayed started trying to extinguish the flames, but the match still continued, whether people would continue to watch. Bakugou, who had called Jerren a loser before, while never admitting it out loud, was better than him, Bakugou. He was facing that monster, while Bakugou sat here at a safe distance, while his knees were shaking. Uraraka screamed, turning away from the fight, tightly hugging Momo and Asui, who hugger her back just as tightly. And under Momo's chair, watching from behind her legs, was Mineta, who was busy biting his own nails.

Raven's eyes lit up with fire and the ring under her hooves turned into fire. Jerren jumped into the sky and flew over the flames, which spread and even burned all the grass in the stadium. Raven chuckled and spoke in a demonic voice, 'no where to run Jerren! No where to safely land! This is the end!' Jerren nodded, 'and like I told you before; I won't go down easily!' Jerren powered up his wings!

Raven's eyes were burning and where before she had breathed out smoke and leaked acidic saliva, now she breathed out red smoke, with black sparks running over it, like the thunder clouds in the sky. She stomped on the ground, sending a tremor all around her, making the flames on the ground wave and spike, as she yelled, 'JERREN!' at her roar, the clouds above rumbled and black lightning struck.

Raven's rage and hate, combined with fully drawing on her father's powers, had catastrophic results! The thunderstorm above the school grounds spread to cover all of Musutafu. Her black lightning struck and shook the ground, tearing it up, while also starting fires! And with Raven's sole focus being the person whom she aimed all her hate at, her storm kept growing, also reaching Hosu city. Here, a cruel individual sat atop a roof with a still bloody sword. He looked up at the sky, seeing a storm of red clouds approach, with black lightning striking. He knew of no hero with such a quirk. And with the lightning striking the ground, sending out powerful tremors and starting fires, very soon people started screaming.

This man walked to the edge of the roof and looked down, seeing many people running and screaming. Yelling things like; 'it's the end of the world!' he scoffed at that thought, but sneered as he saw some would be heroes down there. Instead of reassuring people it would be alright, saving them, those heroes were running themselves! He had already done his justice for today,... but soon enough he would find another hero. The last one survived! The next one,... wouldn't be so lucky!

{at the villain hideout}

Tomura and Kurogiri were shook to the ground. And as they looked outside, they saw the red skies and the black lightning, they saw the city shaking and burning, while also seeing that this Raven girl had caused this storm. Tomura grabbed a map, checking the distance between where the sports festival was and the city they were in, drawing a circle. His jaw dropped in amazement; 'just how far does that girl's power reach? If this storm keeps expanding, she might soon shake half of if not all of Japan!'

{elsewhere}

several villains and those who leaned more to villainy, were shocked by the massive storm which had originated from Raven. A dinosaur man called Spinner was shocked and, like others, tried to find a place to hide! A man calling himself Dabi tried to stand his ground, which was made difficult through all the shaking. Himiko Toga, having just finished a kill, her smile swiftly vanished and turned to shock and she quickly ran from the scene, putting away her knife and taking cover in an alley way, just hoping the lightning wouldn't strike there.

{back at the festival}

Midnight and Cementos had run up the bleachers, joining the other teachers, now actually afraid of Raven's powers as she had set not only the cement ring, but also the entire field around the ring ablaze, with Jerren floating above the flames. How could one girl cause such a devastation?

Raven reached down, before raising her hands. The fire rose up high, bursting like a volcano. Jerren crossed his wings, before swinging them at the incoming blast, cutting it away. Raven started swinging her arms more wildly at him, throwing blasts of red energy, as well as darkness. Following this, blasts of fire shot up from below, while black lightning rained down from above!

Jerren flew out of the way as fast as he could, as blasts came at him from every direction. And while Raven had become so big, she was surprisingly fast. If there was anything he was glad about at this moment, it was that Raven didn't have full control over this form or its full rumored power! Raven had told about her father Trigon and how that monster could destroy an entire presence by his emergence on it alone, turning the entire populace to stone. Compared to that; lightning, earthquakes and fire was a walk in the park! a dangerous walk in a murderou park perhaps, but a walk in the park none the less!

and, when he had a moment in between moving around Raven's attacks, he shot his ki blasts at her. With her being this big, she was easy to hit. Though he was not sure about how much damage his attacks were doing to her. As Raven kept attacking him, she started shouting again, 'Jerren, the traitor! Jerren, the backstabber! Jerren, the heart breaker! Jerren, the weak willed coward!' her voice was bellowing and monstrous, sounding double, though with the sound waves she spread, it might sound like she spoke in three voices!

Raven stomped on the ground and the field exploded upwards like a volcano, burning everything above the field, except for Raven's fireproof skin! Jerren made his wings as big as possible moments before the blast and wrapped himself in his wings like a protective cocoon. But while he wasn't burned, he did feel the intense heat! As the fire ended, Jerren opened his wings and saw Raven's enormous face aimed in his direction, all four eyes locked onto him, she growled at him, 'I trusted you! I looked up to you! You were my team mate and friend! But when I caused a bit of trouble; what did you do?! You didn't try to help, you just let them cut me off! and now, you've had me replaced! REPLACED BY THAT KILLBOT!' her intense anger made her shout even louder, causing cracks in the stadium, causing some of the people who had remained to retreat in fear. This didn't seem like a fight between two students anymore, but a fight between a villain and a pro hero, or even between a demon and an angel!

the pros would have stepped in, except the raging flames spiked at the edges of the field, spiking high and burning incredibly hot, even melting some of the concrete it was currently touching. If they stepped in now, they could help, but they would get seriously hurt. Some of the heroes might even die in the process. One pro hero stepped forward, unleashing his water quirk on the fire, hitting it and trying to push it back, only for the fire to retaliate! It ran by his streaming water, before hitting him full on and knocking him against a wall. His costume had been burned of and he had third degree burns over his entire body. If he wasn't treated soon, he would die!

Raven reached out, grabbing the jumbo screen on which the fight could still be seen, ripped it off the wall, before incinerating it with her touch, before tossing it at Jerren! The latter pulled back his right fist, fueled it with the power of both his wings, before striking the screen, blowing out the flames and shattering the screen into a million pieces. He followed up by blasting her, only she sank into the flames and jumped out again behind him! He managed to fly out of her grasp and dodged another lightning blast she fired at him.

Jerren was now flying above the stadium, looking around over the school grounds, where people were running and screaming. And he saw the red clouds stretched out as far as he could see, even seeing the black lightning in the distance. This needed to end! Soon! Before Raven could tear apart all of Japan! He dropped from the sky, all the way down to the burning ground. But, the moment he reached the flames, focusing his power in his wings, he swung them both, creating a powerful spinning gust of rising wind. It wasn't a tornado, but it did blow out all the fire in the arena, revealing the molten arena Raven was currently standing on.

People who saw this were both shocked and amazed; just how powerful were these two? It seemed like both of them had only been getting stronger since the start of the match! How long was this match going to keep going?! Jerren realized this needed to end right now! He formed his left hand into a fist, before focusing all of his power into just the knuckles of this hand. Strengthened focus, power put under pressure, this attack would do devastating damage when it hit. But Raven was also willing to end this fight; here and now!

The ground right around her hooves started burning, before the magma shot up to her face. Black lightning struck down, hitting the burning magma, with both her hands she streamed her darkness into the point, before shooting a blast from her eyes through the focus point, straight at Jerren, combining all her powers at their fullest, as she yelled out, 'die!'

Jerren launched himself forward, at his fullest power, not even noticing the split in his second wing; forming into a third wing, boosting his power for one last moment as his fist clashed with the incoming attack. At the moment of contact, a massive all shattering shockwave erupted. Cementos and Todoroki both acted up, creating a barrier of ice and cement on their side of the stadium around the arena. The next moment, both the ice and cement walls cracked and cracks spread throughout the stadium.

With a fog of ice and dust hanging around the arena, everyone wondered what had happened. In any case, Raven's massive form could no longer be seen. Suddenly, a small tornado seemed to rise up, clearing away all the dust. In the middle of the arena stood Cus, who had quickly spun her staff around. Present Mic blinked a few times, before saying, 'huh, the American teacher stands inside the ring? Where are the two students?' Cus first pointed at one end of the arena, where Jerren lay KOed against the wall, before pointing to the other side of the arena, where Raven lay against the wall, also knocked out, while already covered with a blanket.

Midnight stood up, taking her microphone in hand, 'both contestants are out of the ring; this match is a draw. We will now take half of an hour as a break, to repair all the damage that was done, as well as tend to all the people who were injured, or are in shock at the moment. After this half hour, we will have out next match, Todoroki vs Bakugou.' Cus called down Lazuli and the Saiyans, to bring Jerren to Recovery Girl, while she herself picked up Raven and carried her. She was really glad that both Cementos and Todoroki had made those large barriers. It shielded people's eyes from seeing her, no matter how fast she moved. She had knocked these two out could, while also covering their attacks in a barrier. Had she not done that, their clash would have destroyed this entire stadium, instead of just cracking it. And who knows how many people would than have died?

Everyone who had seen this breathed a sigh of relief; everyone! Those who had been in the stadium, those who had run from it, those who had watched it on the jumbo screen outside, those in the second and third year stadiums, those who had been watching at home, those who had been outside, those who had been working. With Raven knocked out, the red clouds started to evaporate, the black lightning stopped, making the quakes stop and even some of the fires died down, while the others were easily put out by either heroes or fire fighters. But the shock remained; just how powerful was Raven?

Jacco and Merus joined Lazuli and the Saiyans on their way to recovery girl, while in class 1-A, they were calming down after the show. Some had thought they were going to die. Most were still in the 1-A stand,... except for Aoyama, who managed to disappear when things got dangerous. Todoroki was shocked about two things; his ice had been shattered so easily; the entire thing, along with Cementos his cement wall,... making their force as strong, if not stronger, than Midoriya's full strength punch. And that girl's fire,... he had seen what it had done instantly to a pro hero with a water quirk,... his own fire couldn't do that so quickly.

Midoriya went to Uraraka, who was still being consoled by Momo and Asui. She wasn't crying, but she was still shivering. She tried to give him a brave smile and he returned it, but both of them were still shaking after what they had just seen. Momo suddenly screamed as a hand grabbed one of her legs. Like in a monster movie, Mineta crawled out from under her chair, popping out his head in between her legs, with a look of horror on his face. Momo pulled up her legs and Mineta got a slap in the face from Asui's tongue. He shook his head, before looking at the ring, 'that was the scariest thing I have ever seen. More terrifying than watching you mess up your bones over and over Midoriya. How did those two do that? How can they have so much power?'

Midoriya didn't have the answer, but as he thought back on it, he started muttering and rambling to himself about possibilities; how stress during battle could either enhance one's abilities, or freeze them in their tracks, a sort of fight or flight response. That, along with the possibility of quirk's evolving during difficult situations like a fight, growing stronger. But than there was also a possibility that one of them had taken a quirk enhancing drug. Or that they had done something back in America, some sort of special training. Uraraka added that she had heard her neighbors say that at least Jerren, Lazuli and Raven had been to hero prep school,... which would explain part of their enormous power. But not everything. Some things would remain difficult to say without them giving answers to these questions.

Ashido also added her confusion to the mix, with Raven, who was supposed to have a darkness quirk, could produce fire, change the weather, transform, had acid saliva and produced shockwaves with her shouts and earthquakes with her stomps. That was about six quirks, three times the amount of Todoroki. And also confusing was Jerren producing and using those wings. Jiro, listening to this, also added that she had found their great strength suspicious from day one. But never had she thought that either Jerren or Lazuli had been this strong, let alone that Raven girl.

As Jerren started waking up, Cus explained to him what had happened and, while Recovery Girl was tending to Raven, she also said they had nearly killed everyone. He apologized and blamed himself for that, while promising again that he would save Raven. From her darkness, from her father and, if she worked for him, from the Omni King. He had to!

with the chaos having died down after the massive fight, all the people were still talking about the fight. Unlike Raven's fight with Lazuli, when people had been quiet, now they were talking. They thought Raven had been at her limit when she had fought Lazuli. But now against this Jerren guy, she had been even stronger. And her quirk was supposed to be darkness, how had she been able to do all those things; cause and control fire, change the weather, cause earth quakes, create shockwaves with her voice, while also transforming and releasing darkness. How was all of that one quirk? Or did she have more than one?

The students of class 1-A were also discussing this, while Todoroki calmly stood up and walked to the waiting area. Same with Bakugou, who had regained his calm. He didn't know how those two would have a rematch,... assuming they were pretty drained after that fight. He was intending to beat icy hot, knowing he had to fight one of them afterwards, but was somewhat happy both of them would no longer be at full power.

Monoma, having stopped his shaking, tried to regain his confident appearance, saying 'I am surprised that a none hero course student could keep a student from the hero course, from 1-A, on their toes and fight him to a draw. I guess they are not as good as everyone says.' but barely anyone paid attention to him. Ibara, who had hidden in her own vine like hair, now came out, 'that,... was the scariest thing I have ever seen. I though that girl was causing Armageddon. I am glad she's out of commission. And that Jerren guy,... he was like an angel, vanquishing an evil demon.'

Kendo nodded, 'yeah, that's indeed what it looked like. But I wonder how Raven was able to manipulate her darkness quirk into all of that? It kind of reminds me of what the Saiyans can do when they turn their laser circuit inwards; it makes their hair turn gold.' all the others gave her a surprised look, as she had never said this, nor had they seen this happen. So she explained that three man wolf like villains from America had infiltrated the school's forest training ground and this was when she had seen them do it, though Kale had been different, having grown bigger and gained an increase in muscles as well. It made her wonder if this was because Kale's lasers might be more potent than those of the other two.

{at the villain hideout}

Tomura noticed the shaking had stopped. And as he looked outside, the storm had also stopped. And those had both stopped the moment that Raven girl had been defeated. He looked to the sceen that said "sound only" before saying, 'master, is it possible that girl did all those things with just one quirk?' his master on the other side hummed for a moment, thinking, 'maybe. Or maybe up till now she wasn't aware of a second quirk. And combining them in a fit of rage caused some interesting results. We felt her power over here as well. They felt like a natural disaster, but simultaneously they felt unnatural. This Raven Girl, that Jerren guy and that Lazuli; they all seem interesting. Two of them seem like too much of hero material; but all three of them would be good to have on our side. But for now, Kurogiri, I would like you to track down that man I told you about and introduce him to Tomura.'

{back at the stadium}

Cementos was busy restoring the ring again, as well as the stadium and chairs that had been destroyed. Allmight was talking to his fellow teachers, Midnight, Snipes and 13, also talking about the match. Midnight confessed she had honestly thought she was going to die. Wondering what Raven was; all that power, it seemed inhuman. Was what she had even a quirk? And if so, how could a 15 year old girl hold such power? And how could it all come from darkness? Snipes looked at the stadium, 'things got out of control. You should have stopped the match the moment the audience became threatened. We need to talk to these Americans.' All-might nodded, 'I agree. They wanted Raven to fight Jerren and this is the result. They have a lot to explain; not just Raven, but also Jerren and Lazuli's abilities.'

in Recovery Girl's temporary office, Cus stood up, telling Jerren she was going to check up on how the repairs were going and, if possible, maybe she could land a hand in the repairs. Merus stood up, pulling Jacco to his feet, 'we need to go too. After your fight just now, some of the teachers we talked to before will likely want to talk to us again.' Jacco nodded, 'true. But don't worry, we'll manage to talk our way out of it.' Jerren cracked a small smile, 'like you always do Jacco?' Jacco nodded, before shaking his head, 'yeah,... no! I don't know what you mean!' Merus looked at jacco as they exited the room, 'is there something you feel like sharing Jacco?' the little man wildly shook his head.

Jerren looked at Raven. When he had come to, Recovery Girl had already left. According to Cus, she had to operate on the hero who was badly damaged by Raven's fire and they were now in the operating room. Raven was floating above the bed with a shimmering gray aura around herself. He knew that; she was healing herself. Tears welled up in his eyes, 'Raven,... I am not sure if you can hear me in that state. I hope you can. This, you becoming like that, is my fault. All your anger and hatred, resorting to your father's power,... by not helping you back than, I caused all of this. And I am so sorry. If I could go back in time, even with it being against the rules and a punishable crime, I would do it, to help you. To prevent evil from getting a hold over you.' Raven didn't respond to him. He just hoped she had heard him and could find a way to forgive him.

The door opened again and in walked Lazuli, followed by Cabba, Caulifla and Kale, Midoriya, Uraraka, Momo, Asui, Jirou and Mineta. All of them wanted to know how he was doing and if his injuries were serious. He looked at his bandages before managing a smile, 'I am fine. Just a bit tired. Both after the fight and having my injuries healed by Recovery Girl, I am surprised I still have enough energy left right now.' Mineta nodded with his mouth hanging open, 'I thought the way Midoriya fought was the scariest thing I had ever seen, but you proved me wrong. You and that girl, demon vs angel, was the scariest thing I have ever seen.' Tsuyu nodded, 'yeah, he had to run to the bathroom twice during your match and once on our way here.' everyone could laugh at her humor except for Mineta, being made the butt of the joke.

The group looks over to Raven, who's hovering over her bed. Mineta quickly stepped behind everyone else, but almost everyone was scared, making him ask, 'is she awake?' Lazuli shook her head, walking over to Raven, 'no, she's unconscious state.' Jirou walked up to Jerren, 'I knew you and Lazuli were hiding things. And when this tournament is over, I'll find out what.' Jerren chuckled, 'so, when you're around no one is allowed to have a secret? You may have your suspicions and try to find our secrets, go ahead. It's not like we have any intention of stopping you.'

with the teachers, the stood in Nezu's temporary office, all looking at Merus and Jacco, who tried to look brave. Aizawa scowled at them from under his bandages, 'well, you happy now? We did as you asked and swapped Todoroki for Jerren.' Midnight looked down her nose at them, 'you suggested giving Raven what she was after, a fight with Jerren. And it tore apart the stadium, scared everyone on the festival grounds and, according to reports on the red storm; quite a few people have gotten hurt over a quarter of Japan! That's how far her power reached! Snipes nodded, 'so; what have you got to say for yourselves? Was this your plan?!'

All-Might took a deep breath, 'why didn't you tell us her quirk was that dangerous? That she was that dangerous?' Merus raised a hand, 'okay, in order. No, I am not happy with the results. I am sorry for the people who got hurt. No, this was not my plan. And I didn't warn you because I was unaware Raven's quirk was capable of these things. Only two and a half month have passed since she was expelled. I had no idea she would be capable of doing any of that with her quirk.' Midnight forwned, 'so, you wanted Jerren to fight Raven, who's quirk gets stronger with her emotions, while she seems to hate him; I say: all of this is your fault!'

Merus remained calm, 'my fault? Our fault? Excuse me, but which school held the UA sports festival early, just to save face after being attacked by the league of villains, which had also managed to break into UA and obtained intel? Point one finger at me, three point back at you.' Aizawa cleared his throat, 'okay, enough with blaming each other. The fact remains, it happened. Now the question is; how? All three of them are supposed to be fifteen; how are their quirks that advanced. And yes; their! I mean all three of them. Raven, Lazuli and Jerren.' Jacco stepped forward, 'well, you see, I can explain that. For the most part.'

Jacco walked to the middle of the room and cleared his throat. On the way here, he had recalled all the info on all three of them and had come up with a believable story, 'all of them were, one could say; physically manufactured,... that sounds weird. Well, you all know the concept of quirk marriages. Well, their cases were like this. But each of them has something to make them unique. In Raven's case, her father; Trigon. His quirk; Inner demon, allowed him to demonize himself,... or draw out evil in others I guess. Raven's mother had the quirk; tranquility, allowing her to stay calm in any situation and make an aura that kept others calm. As for what happened to Raven,... connecting all these dots, it is likely that Trigon, if he was capable of drawing out an inner demon in others, he might have done so with his wife, but certainly his daughter,... creating a sort of link between the two of them.'

All-Might nodded, 'I see. So, when she was talking about her father during the match,...' Jacco nodded, 'yes, I think that's what happened. With Raven using her darkness quirk,... hmmm, her father may have made a form of link between the two of them with his inner demon quirk, with her being his daughter. So, not only can she draw on her own inner demon, but also draw power from him. That combined with her emotional influence on her quirk, makes it three quirks in one, enhanced by the power granted by her father.'

the pros nodded and Jacco continued, glad they bought that, 'now, Lazuli, along with her late brother Lapis, were both born with a cyborg body quirk of sorts. But their adoptive father, named Gero, was a tech genius and was a cruel man. Both kids were saved from his experiments, but during their growing up, he made modifications to their bio-genetic machinery. Sadly, after they had been saved, Gero turned out to have been working on another,... a villain called Cell. He's the one who killed Lapis. Lazuli does not like to talk about this, or her adoptive father. But through the tinkering on Gero's part, she became strong at a young age.'

Snipes nodded, 'so, 'did Jerren also have evil parents?' Jacco shook his head, 'oh no, his parents were rather normal in fact. But it produced someone with a quirk that allowed him to turn his stamina into a usable energy. And, as Merus told you before, they were send to hero prep school. These three with their great quirks caught our attention, but also the attention of another. A villain who named himself Grand Zeno. He has some strong villains on his side and seems to have wanted them on their side. Out of the three of them, Raven had the most potential,... so it's likely that was why he send the villains to attack,... hoping she would lose control.'

Aizawa frowned, 'so, this Grand Zeno; who is he really?' Merus cleared his throat, 'he is a deceptively dangerous monster. Looking like a child, he has a quirk called; erasure. And unlike you, eraser head, he doesn't temporarily erase quirks. He can erase anything he waves his hand at from existence. Buildings, vehicles, people, animals. And he gives villains a single chance to join him and only allows them a single chance. If they mess up once, he erases them. With Jerren and Lazuli having refused; he has a sadistic side, so he probably send those three wolves to harm their friends to hurt them more, before finishing them off. To keep them safe,... we have trained them as hard as we could. That, along with looking to the future, to make them into as strong heroes as possible.'

all the pros in the room understood the situation and the underlying tone. With Raven really trying to kill Jerren and Lazuli, she might indeed work for this Grand Zeno, as she was a former friend to at least Jerren. To see her and Lazuli fight, before having to fight her himself, that had to be painful. So, for their rematch; what could they make them do to keep things peaceful? And perhaps also mend the gap that had grown between them?

back with Jerren, Midoriya and the others had just left, leaving Jerren alone with Lazuli and the three Saiyans. Caulifla wondered, with Jerren having tied with Raven, 'what will they make you do as a rematch? It must be something both of you can win,... so it's unlikely they'll make you arm wrestle.' Jerren coughed, 'sorry but, can you get me a drink?' Cabba nodded, 'sure thing, I'll get everyone a soda.' but just as he had left, Raven sat up in her bed, looking down at her knees.

She panted slightly, 'Jerren,... you said; you were sorry?' Jerren nodded, 'I did. I am sorry.' Raven nodded, 'if sorry was all that was needed, there would never be any problems! She looked at him, showing four red eyes and a shadow hand grabbed him, throwing him outside and following him!

people were returning to the stadium. After the craziness of the last match, as powerful as they knew both Bakugou and Todoroki were from their matches, they wouldn't tear the stadium apart, they wouldn't cause people to flee in fear. As powerful as they were, it would be a normal match. Cus, from behind the scenes, was replenishing Cementos his energy and amping it up, causing him to finish his repairs much faster.

People entered and returned to their seats. And as most people had returned to their places, Midnight stepped onto the stage, calling both Bakugou and Todoroki to the ring. The two boys stepped into the ring, ready to fight. Though, in the silence when people didn't cheer, rumbling and cracking could be heard. Some feared the danger from the last match had returned; they were right! Raven, as exhausted as she was, was tossing Jerren through many walls. As Jerren made his final crash, he knew he was outside and judging by the smell,... he had landed on some takoyaki.

As he struggled to stand up, he saw the crushed remains of a takoyaki stand and some people looked at him in shock. Raven jumped out from the hole in the wall she had made, holding her bedsheets over her, while also covering her body in darkness. Not fully though; only her hips and crotch and her chest. She didn't have the stamina to cover all of her. She slowly walked over to Jerren, summoning two claws of darkness which formed into fists, which started to fly at Jerren, knocking him about.

Jerren had a hard enough time to raise his arms, which did nothing to block the incoming attacks. And as they bashed at his legs, he was knocked to the ground again, only to be grabbed by his face and thrown through some more food stands. Lazuli, Caulifla and Kale had run after Raven, running by Cabba who was getting Sodas, who they told to find Merus and Jacco because Raven was attacking again. Cabba dropped his drinks, found Jacco's energy and ran for him, quickly finding him and informing him and the pros who were with him that Raven was at it again.

Midnight and Cementos, in the stadium, were informed of what had happened and that Raven, weakened as she was, was attacking Jerren again and had taken the fight outside. Bakugou and Todoroki were still fighting, so she asked her fellow teachers to handle this while these two fought in here.

Jerren, now covered in food and sauce, stood up again, only to see Raven wobble toward him, while forming her two darkness claws into one big hand, which than grabbed him, pinned him to the ground and started crushing him into the concrete. He screamed as he struggled to get out of this. In a last ditch effort to win, he unleashed one light hawk wing, a small one. He broke out of the hand, quickly stumbled over to her, before launching some ki strengthened air pushes. Raven was knocked to the ground, but he too took a knee, while in the distance pros were approaching.

Meanwhile, the media outside had started filming this the moment they had seen Jerren in the takoyaki cart. And with this channel also being live, on everyone's TVs, a second screen appeared next to Bakugou and Todoroki, showing Raven and Jerren had continued their fight. Though it was clear that Raven was the one who had forced this confrontation. But still, as this was not a match in the stadium, everyone could see that this was a true fight. Both Jerren and Raven stood up one more time, struggling to stand, before Jerren jumped forward, firing a small ki blast.

Raven was struck in the chest. She fell to the ground and her darkness disappeared, before she herself disappeared in a white light. Jerren had landed on his feet, but now fell to the ground, muttering, 'the omni king.' his face didn't hit the ground however. Cus had appeared in front of him and had caught him. Only a few seconds later, Lazuli and the saiyans arrived with Jacco and Merus. And following them were All-Might, 13 and Snipes.

Merus saw the situation for what it was, the cameras on them, the pros here who did believe the story they had been told, this scene had to end here. He looked at Cus, 'take the injured out of here, please.' Cus nodded, took Lazuli's hand and in a flash they were gone. He explained to All-Might and the other pros, in whisper, that a someone had taken Raven away,... possibly Grand Zeno. And with everyones eyes on them, he needed to get the injured out of here quick. And he would now take the Saiyan siblings out of here with Jacco. All-Might agreed and, going with his colleagues, they went back to the stadium, where they saw how Todoroki was beaten by Bakugou.

Bakugou drove Todoroki to the edge and seemed to be unleashing a finishing move, using explosions to speed himself up, while spinning to unleash a close up powerful explosion with spin. Todoroki seemed to reply with his flames at first, but than extinguished his flames and dropped his left arm, being thrown out of the ring by Bakugou's explosion, who seemed enraged at the thought of winning like this, without his opponent giving it his all. But with the audience seeing this, they weren't too impressed. Not after seeing the match before this.

The ceremony that followed was All-Might giving the first, second and third place students their medals. But along with this, some announcements came. Both Jerren and Raven had to be taken away, their injuries being such that they couldn't be fully treated. So, Bakugou was automatically made number 1, losing any chance of truly winning that spot. He was enraged! His hands were covered by steel to prevent loose explosions and a metal gag had been placed over his mouth, while he had been chained to a pole. Never had he looked more like a villain than now. The second place remained empty and Todoroki stood alone, although he shared third place with Raven.

Later that day, on every news channel, the story of Raven was featured. Not everything, like the story of her being expelled from the American UA, but the story of her being the result of a quirk marriage, tied to both her parents quirks by way of her father drawing out both their inner demons, giving Raven the power of three in one, while able to draw on her father's own inner demon as well, so four in one, also explaining that her emotions made her quirk stronger, but also more difficult to control. It was shown how Raven had unleashed her power on a quarter of Japan. This made people wonder if a demon like her could ever truly be a hero. While others thought, if she could maintain complete control, no villain would ever stand a chance against her.

But most people were angry with Raven for causing so much chaos and destruction. And along with this, people were also blaming UA for not better training and controlling their students, as images showed both pros and teachers fleeing from Raven's rampage. And especially the ending, with Raven going after Jerren with both of them exhausted, with her unhinged, people could only wonder why she was so driven by hatred to kill him. What secrets were being kept from the public? And how had this one boy with one quirk been able to stand up to her?

Merus frowned as he watched this news broadcast. They were in his ship and Jacco was also concerned with everything that was being said. In the back of Merus' ship there were two healing tanks, in which both Jerren and Lazuli were recovering. Lazuli only needed a little more healing, but they just wanted to be sure. And Jerren was really in need of all the hours he had spend in there. As the healing liquid was drained, both of them dried off and got dressed, before joining Merus and Jacco.

Merus motioned to the television, 'well, way to go. You really stayed in the background. None of them noticed how powerful you were, I'm sure. Did you forget what laying low meant?!' both Jerren and Lazuli looked down. Merus sighed, 'well, nothing we can do now. With this fiasco, your mission has been compromised. Instead of laying low and watching others flurish,... all eyes are now on you! I recommend transferring you to another planet. Maybe we can send another officer to Shiketsu High, to continue the undercover mission to find strong allies here.'

Jerren shook his head, 'no sir. We can still,...' Merus cut his off with a glance, 'because of today,... because of Lazuli fighting Raven,... because of the strings we pulled so you could fight Raven,... everyone's eyes will be on you now. Those of other students, of the teachers, of all the pros, of all normal people and let's not forget the villains! Unleashing godly armor and angelic wings against a demonic opponent will do that to an under cover mission! Who knows what people might think of you? Some might praise you for your enormous power. Others might be scared! And others, like that Jirou girl, might be suspicious. One little girl we could accept. But who knows how many spread over an island the size of Japan? No way!'

Jerren shook his head, 'it doesn't matter if we leave. Our suspicions have been confirmed. Raven disappeared in a white light, not moving through one of her dark portals as she left. Plus, she was unconcious. And, having heard from the Saiyans what happened to the wolves when they were defeated and having seen how Phobia disappeared, a white light; Raven has been working for the Omni King.' Merus didn't really see how that changed anything about this situation or his plan to relocate these two. The saiyans could stay here and undercover; they had not blown their cover.

Jacco frowned, 'so, if we know this Zamasu as well as we think we do, sending out agents to do his bidding, the same so long as they succeed, disposing of them when they fail,... the wolves failed to kill the saiyans; dead. Phobia couldn't destroy your minds; dead. Raven was unable to kill either of you,... dead?' Merus thought, 'maybe. If so, than that's one less headache for us to deal with. If anything, Zamasu would be helping us if he destroyed her,... but I doubt he will do that. As powerful as Raven is, it would be difficult to replace her. But, we can hope he put her out of our misery.'

Jerren didn't like the way they were talking about Raven,... but he had to admit Jacco had a point; all former lackeys had been erased when they failed. And now Raven had failed as well. He didn't want to admit the possibility, when he had promised to safe her,... but Zamasu could really have done that. He sighed, 'there's more to it, for why I don't want to leave. Not only to not stop our progress, but also because I want to help this society. This hero society that this planet has is flawed. I want to help where I can. Help them be real heroes, not fame and money hungry people.'

Lazuli nodded, 'I can agree with that. From what we saw today during the sports festival, the way people behaved, the way students behaved, the ways even the pros and teachers behaved, as well as what we picked up on the streets. Quirkless people being looked down on, just because they have no quirk. Those who have strong quirks being idolized and given a false sense of superiority. Kids being trained to be heroes might be noble,... but given them so much fame just because of what school they go to;... that's wrong.'

Jacco nodded, 'the two of them do have a point. And from everything they already put in their reports and all the things we saw and heard ourselves; they are not wrong sir.' Merus frowned, but than sighed and nodded, 'fine; you can stay. But! All the consequences that come from this are on your heads; both good and bad! You have to deal with those things on your own. We can only aid with logistical and technological support from here on out. With the sports festival over, the supposed principle and vice principle cannot just keep showing up. All you can hope for is that the angel, Cus, is willing to keep helping you out.'

both Jerren and Lazuli agreed, 'yes sir.' not knowing what might happen tomorrow, but knowing they would have to shoulder everything that was thrown their way. They had both been told their supposed background stories and had accepted them, as well as hearing what Raven's background story was. With Raven's story shared with the media, with both Jerren and Lazuli also featured in the news, but without stories, they could expect people asking them for explanations. And with these stories, they could answer them. Adults as they were, having to play 15 year old children, even with their young appearances, was difficult.

Both Jerren and Lazuli were teleported to their apartments, which they entered. Even though they had been rejuvenated, after everything that had happened, they were exhausted; both physically and mentally. With both of them having shown their true power to an entire country and both of them having to be healed, as well as all their dealings with Raven; today had been exhausting. After putting on their pajamas, both of them went to bed. The three Saiyans were also in bed. But it took a while for any of them to fall asleep. Today had given all of them things to think about.

{elsewhere}

Grand Zamasu was hovering over Raven. When he had teleported her here, he had teleported the blanket with her. She was now lying her unconcious. She had been his longest kept secret and most powerful weapon. Those mutts had been one of the first ones to join him,... rather than be destroyed. Than he had summoned that Phobia,... but Raven had been there, almost from the moment when the galactic patrol dropped her. And for six years since than had he encouraged to fuel her hatred for all who wronged her, so she could grow in power and unleash it all on some of the strongest of his opposition, Jerren. Which would also damage the morale of the others.

Now she too had failed, only showing that Jerren could call on those wings to power up. But he had no divine ki, like that Lazuli. At least Raven had shown him the strengths and weaknesses of his opponents. But was this enough for him to spare her life? He raised his hand!

the Omni King, Grand Zamasu, or Grand Zeno as he was known to most beings, hovered over Raven, his hand outstretched to her, with dark ki burning around him, with a deadly glare in his eyes. His hand twitched a few moments, before he sighed and closed his eyes. He landed and placed a hand on Raven's head, sending a different kind of energy into her. Instead of erasing her, he not only spared her life, but also healed all her injuries. Raven started stirring softly and opened her eyes.

He looked down at her, 'you can count yourself; incredibly lucky, Raven. Erasing you would be both a waste of my time, as none who serve me are currently stronger than you. So they would only do worse against those two. So, for now, you remain a valuable weapon to be used against them.' he spoke in this way for a reason, making it sound like he would erase her the moment someone else became more powerful than her. The truth, which he kept to himself, was that he had tried to erase her. But he couldn't do it. Something about Raven, or in her, maybe a power she had, prevented him from erasing her. So, he kept her on a leash, for now!

Raven stood up, wrapping the bed sheet she was under around her, before covering her top and bottom in darkness. The Omni King rose into the sky above Raven and gave her a slow clapping applause, 'that said, congratulations are in order. Your power was beyond what I thought it would be. And in both your fights, you got both the kill bot and your former partner to show what they can do at their limits. That machine has reached god ki; how disgustingly absurd! And that Jerren, those wings of his; they grand him power,... but not god ki. Knowing this, I can make plans to do away with both of them,... which I will tell you soon.'

Raven sunk to a knee and bowed her head as Zamasu continued, 'further more, you forced both of them to fight for their lives. Sure, you can't really go back to that ridiculous school now,... but they can no longer blend in with the backgrounds. Thanks to Phobia, I found out one girl was already suspicious of them being stronger than normal students. So, forcing them to show they are stronger than most of those pro heroes,... so many people will now be suspicious of them. This will make their mission all the more difficult! And that is all thanks to you Raven. Well done.'

Raven gave a small smile, 'thank you sir.' Zamasu nodded, 'alright. Now, if I understand that school system, the next two days are the weekend; no school. So, we leave them be for now. But the day after that, when they go back to school, will be your last chance to finish them off! For good!' Raven nodded and stood up, 'as you wish.' a dark portal appeared behind her and she stepped through it into her apartment. She knew after what had happened today, she couldn't stay here. But she had other places where she could hide.

After the weekend, it was raining. As Lazuli and Jerren walked to school, from under their umbrellas they could see people looking at them. Some quickly looked away as they noticed them looking back, others kept looking. But not all looks were the same. Some were fearful, others were un-trusting. Those people were the ones who spoke about how they had both fought against that monster, referring to Raven. Others looked at them with jealousy, jealous of their enormous power. And others looked at them with admiration, kids who hoped to be like them one day. Some people took pictures of them on their cellphones, which Lazuli thought was rude.

Jerren actually thought it was amusing; the peoples and Lazuli's reactions. As they walked through the school gate, many other students saw them and quickly walked up to both of them, starting to bombard them with questions. So many were talking simultaneously that neither of them could understand everything that was asked. But both were sure some of the questions were; how did you get so strong? Are you fully healed? Are you single?

But with a large group asking them so many questions without getting answers, other groups of students gave them cold looks, before giving them the cold shoulder, remembering how their fights had started destroying the stadium. The weaker students actually quickly ran to the school building, away from the two of them. Than a group of four students stepped onto the school grounds, which they recognized; Caulifla, Cabba and Kale, joined by Uraraka.

In a flash, someone in a raincoat ran by them, who they assumed was Iida. And than Midoriya followed, though not as fast. The two left the group of questioning students behind and joined their friends, everyone saying hi. Cabba smiled, 'good to see both of you have recovered.' the two nodded, before noticing Uraraka was looking scared and was looking around her, while Caulifla kept an arm protectively around her. Cabba nodded and explained, 'ever since Uraraka saw Raven fight in the stadium, she remembered how Raven had fought her. This gave her nightmares in which she faced Raven, but than how she was against the two of you.'

Kale yanked him back by his shoulder, 'simply put, the three of us girls have had sleepovers over the weekend. And we'll also walk home together.' Uraraka gave Jerren a small smile, before asking, 'you haven't seen Raven since than have you?' Jerren shook his head, 'no. which slightly worries me. But so long as she doesn't attack people anymore, we'll be safe.' everyone nodded and they entered the school. Midoriya went to talk to Iida about his brother, who had been in the news. Ingenium had been attacked and injured by a villain, the hero killer; Stain. Iida said everything would be okay.

From this point, Uraraka went with Iida and Midoriya, followed by Jerren and Lazuli, while the three Saiyans went to their own classroom. As they entered, they again got mixed reactions while the other three simply went to sit down. Aoyama kept looking at his desk, trying to avoid eye contact of any kind. Koda sat shivering behind his desk and looked left and right, so long as he didn't look at them. Ashido, Sero and Sato smiled and even raised their hands in a greeting to them, but their smiles weren't too convincing; they were nervous. Mineta smiled and waved, but mostly at Lazuli. Asui and Momo also waved, not being nervous. Ojiro, Shouji and Todoroki had calm looks on their faces, looking at them suspiciously. They weren't sure about Hagakure, as she was invicible, but she hadn't raised her hand, nor said anything like hello.

Kaminari sat shivering in his chair, with Jirou patting his shoulder, trying to calm him down. As Jerren and Lazuli walked by him, he looked up, 'have you seen Raven lately?!' Jerren shook his head, 'no, I haven't.' Kaminari only started shivering more and Jerren put a reasuring hand on his shoulder and smiled, before closing his eyes, sensing the school, but specifically looking for Raven. As he opened his eyes he smiled, 'and she's not at school either. She won't harm you anymore.' Kaminari calmed down somewhat and managed a smile as the two went to sit down. Now only one person shot them a vicious look, especially Jerren.

Jerren calmly looked back, 'got a problem, Bakugou?' he didn't reply, but he was enraged. Not only had their two fights taken more of the audience's attention, even during his fight with icy hot, but also during his fight, that ki bastard and the demon girl had the gal to continue fighting, drawing even more attention away from him. And in the end, he couldn't fight the ki bastard in the finale because he had to be taken away due to his injuries. That, along with Icy hot not fighting him at full power; he hadn't earned that victory!

Momo, Asui and Mineta all asked whether they were okay after everything that had happened. They said they were fine, but than Bakugou yelled, 'why the hell are you even here?! As strong as you two are, do you really need to be here?!' Jerren sighs, 'says the guy who acts like a villain and had to be chained up and muzzled and is the only student who got booed.' Lazuli nodded, 'not to mention how silent the audience was in his other matches.' Jerren smirked, 'what's the matter Bakugou; afraid you would have lost to me? Maybe you think us too strong for the hero course, but let's turn it around, shall we?' Lazuli nodded, 'yeah, maybe we aren't too strong. Maybe, you, are, just, too, weak!'

Bakugou got so angry, small explosions burst in his hands, but as he was about to yell, mister Aizawa opened the door and walked in, making everyone sit down properly, before Asui noted that mister Aizawa was no longer wearing bandages, to which he said the old lady went overboard. All that remained from the injuries he got from the Noumu was a single scar. Than he started the class, 'anyway, we have a big class today, on hero informatics.' most of the class was shocked and some feared a pop quiz, until mister Aizawa explained, 'you need code names. Time to pick your hero identities.' at this, the entire class was ecstatic. Mister Aizawa calmed them down with a fierce look, 'this is related to the pro hero draft pics, that I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally students don't have to worry about the draft yet, not until their second or third year, but your class is different. In fact, by extending offers to first years like you, pros are investing in your potential. Any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you died down though.' Mineta frowned at this.

After this, mister Aizawa showed them which students had gotten offers, making the top four students stand out with huge amounts of offers. Jerren and Todoroki had both scored over 4000 hero agencies and Lazuli and Bakugou had over 3000, with Lazuli even having a few more than Bakugou, which pissed him off. The other students were Tokoyami, Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Uraraka, Sero and Sato. Mister Aizawa explained it was usually more spread out, but that this year there was a big gap.

The class reacted excitedly, especially the ones who had been chosen by agencies across Japan. Aizawa continued, 'despite these results, you'll all be interning with pros. Got it?! Even those of you who didn't get offers. You already got to experience combat with real villains during the USJ incident, but it will still be useful to see pros at work. Up close and personal, in the field, first hand!' the class now understood why they needed hero names and mister Aizawa continued, 'these hero names will likely be temporary. But take them seriously or,...' 'there will be hell to pay later!'

Jerren groaned, while some other boys smiled in excitement, as Midnight entered the classroom. She would be helping the students with their names, while mister Aizawa slept. Everyone got a board, on which they would write their names. A little while later, they were asked to share the names they had settled on. Aoyama went first. His; I cannot stop twinkling, was changed into; can't stop twinkling. Ashido first chose; alien queen, but as Midnight found it too scary, she changed it to Pinky. And so, one by one, all students chose names for themselves: Asui; Froppy. Kirishima; red riot. Jirou; earphone jack. Shouji; Tentacole. Sero; cellophane. Ojiro; tailman. Sato; sugarman. Kaminari; Chargebolt. Hagakure; invisible girl. Momo; creati. Todoroki; Shoto. Tokoyami; Tsukuyomi. Mineta; Grape Juice. Koda; Anima.

Than Bakugou; king explosion murder, which Midnight found to violent, which got an outburst from Bakugou. Jerren flicked a note onto Lazuli's desk, which read; "i don't think she has the right to complain what others choose, when she chooses to wear that.' Lazuli chuckled, before she was chosen. She went with; 18, which was seen as honoring the hero 13. and Jerren chose; Lighthawk, after his wings.

Uraraka; Uravity. Iida; Tenya. Midoriya; Deku. The last one surprising everyone, as it had been a horrible nickname given to him by Bakugou, which Ochako had changed into something positive. Bakugou finally changed his name into; lord explosion murder, having completely missed what was wrong with the first name. Jerren, at the top of his head, thought of; Exploking,... but he kept that to himself, not about to help that villain brat.

After everyone had chosen their names, Aizawa explained the internships, which would last for one week. Those who had offers could choose from those, the others got another list. They only got two days to decide on which agency to choose. And, as Aizawa left the class with Midnight, he asked Jerren and Lazuli to come with them to the principle's office.

Nezu, All-Might, Cementos, Snipes and Vlad were waiting for them and Nezu explained the situation to them 'with your massive powers being revealed during the festival, as well as Raven's, the public blames us for not maintaining control. With all that chaos caused, as well as both of you being targets of this Grand Zeno, we are placing you under the watchful eyes of pros.' All-Might added, 'these pros will watch you, both at school and outside of it, to see how you conduct yourself. In case I need to remind a certain mister detention about his actions.' Jerren cleared his throat and looked down.

Aizawa sighed, 'with the danger you might be in, we can't have you acting reckless, or breaking the rules. The public and the media can criticize us all they want, but we try to keep you safe. You and all our students. But, we can't do that if you do something like breaking the rules. So, if what happened with that Brianne girl again, where you use your quirks on other people without a pros express permission, your transfer time will end. We can't expell you. But we can send you back to America.'

Jerren and Lazuli thought that was really strict and rather unfair, as that had also been a case of kidnapping and self defense, but Nezu made it clear to them, 'self defense or not, Jerren you went on the hunt by yourself, while pros were already asked to handle this. The decision has been made. For the good of others, for the good of the school and for your own good; you have one more chance.' Jerren sighed and nodded and Lazuli nodded with him. It was harsh, but given the situation, it was not unreasonable. Harsh but fair.

Jerren and Lazuli walked out of principle Nezu's office, remaining quiet for a moment, before starting to talk about what had happened. How they were on thin ice when it came to using their power in public. Whether it was normal use, in self defense or the defense of someone else; they would be send away. So these were the consequences Merus had talked about. Well, now they really needed to deal with them.

Training would also become more difficult. As pros would be watching them, both at school, on their way to their apartments and likely inside their apartments, to see how they conducted themselves, it would become more difficult to leave to go train with Cus. Adding to that they were a boy and a girl,... they shouldn't just walk into the same apartment together either. Even though they were classmates and friends,... it might look suspicious.

And than there was Raven. She hadn't come back the entire weekend, didn't try to attack them, or anyone else. Pro heroes had indeed gone to her apartment, but she hadn't been there. And she hadn't shown up for school today either. Three days had she been gone by now. And there was also no sign of a new enemy to attack them. This last bit was what had the two puzzled. The first real attack had come from the trio del danger, who had been dispatched by the three saiyans. After which, Grand Zeno had likely finished them, before sending Phobia in, no longer testing or terrorizing them, but on a real attack. As they had bested her, she had disappeared and right after that,... while she had likely been here from the start of the year, did Raven make her presence known to them. But now; nothing. Had Grand Zeno really erased her?

As they were talking, a beeping noise could be heard. Jerren looked at his watch, which also had a communication devise in it. As they stood by the bathrooms, they both walked into their own respective bathroom, with no one else around, they walked into a stall, locked it and, as Jerren answered, he also shared and send the call to Lazuli, so she could be included in this. Cus appeared in a small hologram form above their wrists with a smile, 'hey you two, good to see you two completely recovered. So, from what I heard, today you got intern offers. While that is fine, it would be better if you came to train with me for a week. So, when you look over your list, look for the Rumush Rumble agency. That is the hero agency your tech friends helped me to set up. This way, I can help you get better control over your powers, especially since I saw how you used them in an actual battle. And if the two of you want to help the hero society you're in now, you need better control. Since there were a lot of people who almost died.'

Jerren replied, 'we may have a problem with that. We just had a talk with the principle and some of the other teachers, saying we're going to be watched by pro heroes from now on. Both at school and outside of school. And by more than just the teachers. So, it's going to be difficult to go back to your universe to train, especially for a full week.' Lazuli nodded, 'it would already be suspicious if we gave the heroes that will follow us the slip for even an hour or two. So, for a full week,... that might make us even more suspicious.' Cus nodded, 'thought for a moment, before smiling, 'oh, that can be taken care of. A warehouse at the edge of Japan is already being remodeled by my brother to look like a hero agency. So, making some lookalikes of you who can switch with you will be easy enough, which can walk around with a hero identity we'll make, so it seems like you're behaving. Meanwhile, you will be safe with me and lord Rumush. As well as a special guest who's looking forward to see the two of you.'

Lazuli couldn't help but ask, 'who?' Cus smiled and chuckled, 'oh, you'll see in a few days, when you arrive.' Cus ended the call and her hologram disappeared and both Jerren and Lazuli left the toilet, before going back to the classroom of 1-A. Here, just about everyone was wondering what hero agency to choose. Those who had received offers wondered which of those they should choose, especially those who had gained over a hundred. Bakugou had already written down Best Jeanist, with him being the highest ranked hero in terms of popularity to offer him an internship.

As Tsuyu saw they had returned and walked by her, she asked, 'so Lazuli, what did mister Aizawa want to talk about?' Lazuli sighed, 'well, it was more like what principle Nezu and the other teachers wanted to talk about Tsu. With what happened with Brianne, as well as how our matches during the sports festival got out of hand, we have been officially warned.' Jerren nodded and sat down, 'yeah, we're on thin ice as it were. If we use our quirks again without express permission from a pro,... well, we'll be saying goodbye.' Lazuli also sat down, 'one un-offerized quirk use, it's goodbye Japan, hello America.'

Kirishima's jaw dropped, 'what? Isn't that a bit too harsh? Just because that battle got out of hand and you saved a friend? It sounds similar to one of us getting expelled for misbehaving.' some other students nodded and actually felt sorry for the two of them. But, so long as they followed the rules, didn't use their quirks without offerization, they wouldn't be send away. Although someone might force their hand in a case of self defense. Some looked at Bakugou, who was trembling with his usual anger. Some could see him thinking about attacking the two, just so they would use their quirks,... but he might just be expelled as he did that.

As the free period continued, some students seemed to already make their choices about which hero agencies they would go with. Iida chose an agency in Hosu,... the city where his brother had been injured by Stain. Jirou chose to intern with Death Arms. Mineta had mount Lady as his top pick, to which Tsuya asked if he was thinking something perverted. While he replied with; 'possibly,' his shocked face was worried she had read his thoughts. Momo had chosen for the agency run by the pro hero; Uwabami. Uraraka had chosen to accept the offer made by Gunhead, a martial arts type hero. Others weren't sure yet who to choose.

As lunch came, Jerren and Lazuli went to eat with the three Saiyans, at the roof, as well as tell them what had happened in their talk with the teachers and to hear them out about their internships. The three were surprised the two of them had gotten a warning about using their quirks, as they had assumed, the stronger one's power, the more they were encouraged to use it for good. Than again, this showed the flaws of this supposed hero society.

Jerren nodded, 'well, be that as it may, the three of you need to be careful as well during your internships. Don't go overboard and stay in control.' as he said this, he looked at Caulifla and Kale respectively. Kale meekly nodded, while Caulifla scoffed and looked the other way. Lazuli explained to the three of them, the hero agency the two of us have signed up for is actually a cover of Cus, so we can get in some more training. So, while we will be gone for a week, you three need to be on your best behavior.' the three saiyans nodded, but only Cabba did that wholeheartedly, with Caulifla only slightly agreeing and Kale agreeing with Caulifla.

Jerren nodded, 'oh, and should something happen while the two of us are gone, if the three of you get separated from your internship hero and run into each other again; Cabba will be in charge!' to this, both Caulifla and Kale objected, not wanting to follow Cabba, as he was the weakest out of their group, both physically and power wise. Jerren shook his head, 'sorry, but your objections won't sway me. Caulifla, you are too immature and prideful to be left in charge. Your solution to a problem would likely be; hit it hard enough until it stays down.' Caulifla frowned and looked away,... that was how she would approach a problem.

Lazuli looked at Kale, 'and you, Kale, are too much of a follower. You were a member of Caulifla's gang, we get that. But, you always side with Caulifla in each and every decision. If Caulifla's plan was flying straight down a monster's throat and blast it from the inside, while scared, as Caulifla wouldn't wait for someone else's input, you would dive after her. Following someone is okay, admiring someone is okay. But staying a follower, who seems to have no ideas of her own, is bad. I bet you wrote down the same hero agencies as Caulifla.' Kale nodded, 'I,... I did. … but in a different order.'

Jerren nodded, 'good enough for a start. Now Cabba, he's the only one out of you three who is mature. He has a good sense for problematic situations and how to act. He isn't too prideful either and while he can follow orders, he can also give orders. Should something happen, he's in charge.' Kale nodded, slowly but still, before Caulifla had reacted. She still scoffed at the idea, muttering something about who had died and put the two of them in charge.'

Jerren snapped at her, 'lord Champa in case you had forgotten! Vados brought you to this universe, where you looked to join up with this universe's galactic patrol, who put you in our group, of which I am in charge! Remember now?!' Caulifla nodded, looking down and lightly blushing at Jerren reminding her of those things, where she hadn't been able to do anything with all the power she had.

Lazuli cleared her throat, 'so, anyway. Your internships. While keeping your power closer to human standards, under the right circumstances, under the right teacher, with the right pro, they might be able to teach you team work and group tactics.' Caulifla nodded, 'yeah, well, my first pick was mount Lady. The big woman who tried to arrest us for doing the right thing.' Kale cleared her throat, 'well, my first pick was the hero agency of miss Uwabami.'

Cabba nodded, 'as for me, my top pick is Death Arms, also one of the heroes who tried to arrest us a few months ago. Jerren frowned for a moment, 'well, we've heard those names for the top picks of some of our classmates. In your case Cabba, Jirou, that girl we rescued, might also be interning with Death Arms. He was her top pick. Cabba groaned as he looked down, 'great, stuck for a week with the girl who finds us suspicious.'

Lazuli chuckled, 'well, it could be worse. Like Caulifla.' both Cabba and Caulifla looked up in surprise, before Lazuli explained, 'in our class ball brain Mineta also has mount lady as his top pick.' Caulifla's jaw dropped, before she screamed, 'what?! That balls for brain, girl crazy pervert, the same one who put the class 1-A girls in cheerleader outfits?!' Lazuli nodded, 'the same. Told you you got it worse.' Jerren looked at Kale, as for you, Momo also shares your top pick.' Kale nodded, 'okay. Well, another in our class, Kendo, also had Uwabami as her top pick. So, at least, I will have some nice girls for company.'

after they finished lunch, they went back to class and school continued as normal. As normal as hero classes can get. As classes ended, students started heading home. Other students went to turn in their applications for internships, while Jerren and Lazuli overheard Midoriya and Uraraka talking, hearing how one hero agency was interested in Midoriya, who had accepted that. The name; Grand Torino, was unfamiliar to them, since they had done some research on the most famous and thus most likely most powerful and experienced heroes. But they hadn't come across that name.

As Midoriya and Uraraka left, seeing as Iida had also already left, Jerren and Lazuli went to the teachers office, asking mister Aizawa for permission to use one of the school's landscapes for some training, so they could focus on holding back and being in more control. He gave his consent, but also went with them himself, seeing this as both a teaching and learning experience, in which he wanted to help them.

Midoriya and Uraraka walked to the shoe lockers, where they noticed that Iida had already left, before also noticing the three Saiyans were waiting for them. Uraraka sighed a sigh of relief, explaining to Deku, as she called Midoriya, changing his bad nickname into a good one, as well as his hero name, why they had waited for her. As it was unsure where Raven was and the fear Raven had inspired in her before, she wanted at least some protection. Midoriya, understanding this and wanting to help a friend, offered to walk along as well. An offer that was gladly accepted.

But where it had rained in the morning, it was dry now, which made it an easier walk. With nice weather, good company and a nice subject to talk about; the internships, troubles were soon forgotten and they all talked about what they might learn, or hoped to learn during their internships. In Midoriya's case, he hoped to gain a level of control over his quirk so he wouldn't break his bones anymore. Caulifla hoped to get stronger, Kale hoped her internship was peaceful and Cabba hoped that no villains would disturb their internships, while Uraraka hoped to learn Gunhead's martial arts to improve as a hero.

As they were talking like this, they were now half way to Uraraka's apartment and quite some distance away from the school. This is when it happened. The air seemed to suddenly distort, becoming shaking and a chilling mist rolled over the street, completely out of nowhere. And than an intimidating feeling washed over all five of them. And all five of them remembered that feeling; the sports festival: Raven's matches!

A black portal appeared before them and slowly stepping through it was Raven, but not like they had seen her before. She wore a black skintight suit on her torso and arms, blue boots and a long flowing hooded cape, while her eyes were burning red. Raven looked the five of them over, recognizing the three saiyans, recognizing Uraraka, from their earlier fight. And recognizing Midoriya as the boy who broke his bones.


	8. raven final battle

Raven gave the group before her a smile, 'hey guys, missed me?' Uraraka started shaking, remembering seeing Raven fight, both against the three Saiyan siblings and against Lazuli and Jerren. And she also remembered her dreams, re she had to fight that demonic Raven; nothing she did had any effect on Raven and she had come stomping after her. She had woken up each time Raven had caught her.

Raven smiled and stepped forward, 'what? No welcome back? Well, that's to be expected of the worthless trio who were no match against me, even though it was three on one! Oh well, children will be children.' Cabba grunted at that, 'we're not children, we're a,... a... act,... actually teenagers.' Raven chuckled at his near slip of the tongue, before glancing over to Uraraka, locking eyes with her. Uraraka and Midoriya could not sense Raven's overwhelming power, although they had seen what she was capable of, nor could they sense her intent to do harm; something the Saiyans could sense.

As Raven took a step forward, Uraraka turned to Midoriya and hugged him while closing her eyes, looking for safety. Midoriya now also trembled and was close to screaming, as he had only gotten used to talking to girls. To have a girl throw herself in his arms and hug him was something new. But he also trembled, as Raven was now looking in his eyes and it was like he could feel the evil. But while he was shaking, he did stand his ground and put a hand on Uraraka's shoulder, 'it will be alright.' his inner hero was coming forth,... slightly.

Caulifla stepped forward with a confident smile, 'you two stay back, leave this to us!' Midoriya looked at them in surprise, 'wait what? No, you can't. It's against the rules to use our quirks against people without permission from a teacher or a hero.' Caulifla didn't seem to listen and she turned super saiyan 2 from the start, surounding herself in a yellow aura with lightning zapping around her. Cabba looked at Midoriya, 'normally I would agree, but as Raven broke the rules before and attacked us and Uraraka, I doubt she has any plans to let us get out of here.'

Midoriya unconsciously patted Uraraka on the head to comfort her, hearing about the previous attack for the first time, 'what do you mean, she won't let you go. As intimidating as she might look after the festival, she only appeared and asked questions.' Caulifla rolled her eyes, 'look green horn, that sensation Raven is exuding is killing intent! This is what it feels like to stand before someone who wishes to kill someone. Remember, she had the same vibes at the sports festival!' Midoriya nodded, remembering the sensation.

Midoriya reached for his phone, having All-Might's number saved in there, hoping he still had some time to use his muscle form. Caulifla glared at him, while Raven now had shifted her gaze over to the three Saiyans. Caulifla, 'what are you doing?' Midoriya replied, 'calling for help!' Caulifla scoffed at the idea, 'don't bother! By the time pros get here, we'll already be done!' Midoriya didn't listen, had already send the call and placed the phone by his ear. But just as he had reached All-Might's phone, Caulifla send out a small blast from her index finger, zapping and destroying Midoriya's phone, ending the call.

Done with talking, Caulifla shot forward, attacking Raven with a barrage of punches, who managed to parry each attack thrown at her. Raven kept a smile on her face as the fight continued, 'you know, I might have to thank you. Had that kid called heroes over, I might have some trouble! But thanks to your stupidity and pride; I can do however I please. Now, for a universe 6 Saiyan, you fight rather good,... but rather good is not nearly good enough!' Raven grabbed Caulifla's wrist, spun it, before generating darkness from her hand, wrapping a cocoon of darkness around Caulifla, before red lightning zapped it and her within it!

Caulifla screamed in pain, while trying to break out, but even at super saiyan 2, she was unable to break free. Kale also turned Super Saiyan, growing bigger and more muscular, but not to the point of her berserk form. She shot forward, attacking Raven to get Caulifla out of there. Raven smirked and flicked her left hand at Kale, sending four large dark hands at her.

Kale reacted by shooting out blasts at these hands, but the hands shot out blasts of red energy, canceling out her attacks, before grabbing her wrists and ankles, spreading her arms and legs and keeping her in mid air, before a dark hand appeared behind her and blasted her in the back. Cabba grunted, 'Kale, get out of there!' he powered up to super saiyan 2, but just as he jumped forward, a dark tentacle wrapped around his ankle, making him land on his face. Raven chuckled, sending out a field of darkness over the floor, out of which tentacles sprouted, grabbing the three saiyans and wrapping them up, before shocking all three of them!

Midoriya didn't know what to do. He wanted to help, he wanted to keep protecting Uraraka, but he also wanted to get out of here; with Uraraka if possible and warn a pro! But now even the part of him that wanted to help was unsure if he could do anything to help. At most the power he could control was 5% and just in both his legs or in one arm. And if he broke something using his quirk, recovery girl wouldn't heal him!

Raven walked by all three saiyans who were wrapped up all neat and tight, 'well now; deja vu. I mean, this time it wasn't three on one, but more one on one times three. But still; easy. None of you have improved at all!' the dark tentacles wrapped around Caulifla suddenly turned red and burst off of her. Caulifla stood there, in a flickering fire red aura. Where she was normally skinny, now she looked as if she were skin and bones. Her hair and eyes were red and she seemed to tremble. Whether that was from the previous pain, or from the power that was now coursing through her veins, wasn't clear. But she had tapped into god ki. She was now a super saiyan god.

When she had observed Lazuli, she had seen how Lazuli did it; drawing her power into herself, while fully calm. So, she had stopped resisting the pain, had ignored it instead, had calmly focused on doing the same. And now she had achieved this. But, as she had received no training in divine ki whatsoever, she couldn't control this power at all. She needed to stay calm to stay in control, but at the same time, she needed to let this power out on someone! And Raven was the perfect target!

she shot toward, powering up as much as this form allowed, blowing Midoriya and Uraraka away with the shockwave and knocking them against the ground, before reaching Raven and started throwing punches! She still had a confident look on her face and continued to parry Caulifla's attacks, but she did sense there was much more power behind those attacks, plus she was much faster; still, nothing she couldn't handle.

But the more they fought, the more it became clear; Caulifla was still getting stronger. Her power was rising. She was a fast learner, but Raven had something against that! Raven received a few punched to the face and stomach, before she dove into her shadow and backed off for a bit, rising up again at a ten meter distance, still smiling, 'okay, not bad. You got a bit more powerful. A little more training and you might be able to match that kill bot. Oh, how embarrassing it must be for you! Born a Saiyan, yet a human bot is more powerful than you. But, you are just as foolish as she is; when attaining a power you don't fully control, you lash out with it at full power. Remember how it ended for her? What makes you think that a weakling like you will do any better?!'

with Raven's focus now more on Caulifla, Kale broke out of the tentacles that held her and joined Caulifla, still in control of her power. The two Saiyans tag teamed Raven, swinging their fists, kicking, shooting blasts, but Raven, who had cloaked herself in a dark aura, easily dodged their attacks, smiling as she noticed something, 'ooh, there it is. Little Caulifla has hit her peak and is now growing weak. She flings a punch and soon she will lose her lunch. Her power goes down, which makes her frown and look like a silly clown!' Caulifla roared, 'shut up!'

Caulifla was almost tapped out and indeed out of breath, but they couldn't stop now. Her red glow was starting to fade, so she looked at Kale, 'do it; keep fighting! Take her down!' Kale nodded and powered up further, growing bigger, buffer and more powerful, with her hair and ki turning green. Kale rushed forward, while Caulifla used acted as support, standing behind Kale and shooting out blasts at Raven.

Kale flung very powerful punches, but Raven dodged her easily, or blocked them with her darkness, while easily swatting away Caulifla's blasts, making them hit trees, the ground and street. Kale didn't manage to land a single hit and Caulifla's hair turned from red back to black as she was out of stamina and energy. Raven spun around a punch from Kale, wrapped a dark tendril around Kale's wrist, before standing behind the big girl, before pulling the tendril, making Kale hit herself. Raven repeated this a few more times, before Kale swung her other hand around, loaded with a large green energy blast.

Raven wore an evil grin, as she let go of Kale's right wrist, before wrapping it around Kale's left wrist, stepped behind Kale again and pulled it, making Kale's blast explode in her own face. Kale fell and reverted back to her normal form. But as her focus had been on the girls, Cabba had broken free. And using the full power of his super saiyan 2 form, he speed blitzed Raven, coming from behind and kicking her in the face with a round house kick, making her go face first into the concrete.

Cabba stood ready, but Raven didn't move, other than her shoulders and back from her breathing. He relaxed and powered down. As the two saiyan girls looked at him, Caulifla was the first to get angry, 'who told you to interfere? I was just about to get my second wind!' Kale nodded, 'and I only fell to the ground to make her drop her guard!' the two girls walked to him, insulting him while stating they hadn't needed help from a weakling. But, Cabba had been caught of guard by what Kale had said; fell to the ground to make her drop her guard.

He looked to Raven, seeing a flicker of black and red. But as he turned to the girls and wanted to tell them it was a trap, black energy rushed by him and six tentacles each grabbed the girls. One around their faces, one around their torsos and one around each of their limbs, before a red current of energy ran over the darkness and shocked them. Cabba turned around to stop Raven, only to be grabbed by his face, pulled down to be on all fours, before Raven stomped on the back of his head, dropping him to the ground, before six tentacles of darkness grabbed him as well.

Raven rolled her shoulder and turned her neck, before snapping her fingers. The tentacles raised the three Saiyans into the air, before breaking from the ground and wrapping around them fully, before swelling up and turning into pulsing black balls of darkness, with red energy running over it. Uraraka, seeing what happened to her neighbors and friends, pulled herself out of Midoriya's embrace and rushed toward them to help, but as she was halfway, dark tendrils from under Raven's cloak shot out, wrapping around her wrists and ankles and around her mouth, so she couldn't scream, before she was drawn into the darkness of the cloak.

Raven chuckled, 'brave girl. But if they couldn't overcome my power, what made you think you could do to save them? Don't worry though, I have plans for you! And now for you.' she looked at Midoriya again and walked to him, while the three balls of darkness followed behind her. Midoriya sat trembling on the ground having seen Raven fight for the third time. She grabbed him by his lowed jaw and pulled him to his feet, 'I want you to give a message to that backstabber Jerren and his toy kill bot! That Lazuli. Are you listening?!'

Midoriya's shocked expression hadn't changed, as if he was petrified with fear. But as she asked, he quickly nodded, while she still held his jaw, 'good.' she pulled a map out of her cloak, let it fall open and a shadow hand pointed at a forest, 'do you know where this place is?' Midoriya looked at it and shook his head. She sighed, 'too bad. Well, you can keep the map.' the black claw drew a cross on the map over the forest, before she continued, 'that is where I'll be! Go tell Jerren and Lazuli that I want them to come there, to fight me to the death!'

Midoriya trembled again, as he didn't want to be the one to carry such a message. Raven shook him ,'and another thing! If they don't show up today! or if heroes show up instead! Or if they show up accompanied by heroes! You can say your farewells to those three Saiyans and that sweet little girl you were hugging! Permanently! Understand?!' Midoriya hurriedly nodded, before a mighty yell shook both of them, 'YOUNG MIDORIYA!'

All-Might came shooting forward at great speed, already preparing a punch. Raven dropped Midoriya and the map, before her darkness swirled around her and the three black orbs, before all four disappeared, right before All-Might arrived and threw his punch. Raven mentally thanked Caulifla again. Had that girl not destroyed the green horn's phone, All-Might would have learned of her being here much sooner and would have come much faster.

A trembling Midoriya told All-Might what had happened, how Raven had appeared, how Caulifla had tried to stop him from calling him and how the three Saiyans fought, before they were all captured along with Uraraka, as well as Raven's demand. A fight with Jerren and Lazuli to the death! Showing All-Might the map and telling him that she would kill those four if heroes showed up instead. Raven was no longer a student, but a villain!

Jerren and Lazuli stood in a city landscape, one of the training facilities of UA and the two of them were sparring, while using their supposed quirks. Jerren increased his strength and shot out ki blasts, while Lazuli blocked those with her shields, while also countering by shooting shields at him. Aizawa, who was watching them, nodded and reminded them, 'good, keep focused on the fight, as well as your surroundings. Stay in control and try to do as little damage to the city around you as possible.'

the training wasn't as effective as Cus's training, but still, dialing back their powers some and focusing on remaining in control did help. And Lazuli, drawing on a little bit of god ki, drawing her ki inside and controlling it, only send out a small concentrated amount for a small shield. As Jerren hit those, they stayed intact and as lazuli could move them with her hands, she blocked him even as he initiated an attack and used them as boxing gloves. Jerren got hit a few times and thought, for humans, it would be comparable to be hit with a sludge hammer.

But he was no fool, he had heard Cus her lessons to Lazuli, had seen Lazuli obtain and use god ki, he had done something similar and he could do something similar now. He drew in some of his ki, focused it on a small surface, his knuckles, before punching again. Lazuli blocked and her shield remained intact, but the force of his punch drove her back several meters. Aizawa was impressed at how well these two could fight and how quickly they learned.

But just as they were gearing up for the next round, All-Might landed behind them and quickly walked to Aizawa, 'okay, training is over! This is serious, you three need to come to Nezu's office!' all three sensed how serious he was and so they followed him back to the school. As they ran, All-Might looked back to them, 'you might also want to call your principle, as this concerns the three Saiyan siblings.' Jerren and Lazuli nodded and while Jerren called Merus, Lazuli called Cus. She just hoped the angel could help them, not having to take care of lord Rumshi.

They quickly walked into the office, where Nezu explained to them that Raven had showed up again, attacking and kidnapping the other three transfer students and another student, Uraraka, from UA. Jerren and Lazuli were shocked by this, that Raven would attack their friends again. She had done so before, leaving a message with them, but this time she had taken them away. All-Might pulled out a map and placed it on the desk, 'young Midoriya was there, saw what happened and Raven gave him this map and a message. She apparently wants to fight the two of you again,... to the death. If you don't show up tonight, she will kill all four of them. If she sees teachers with you, she'll kill them.'

Aizawa looked at All-Might, 'and Midoriya?' All-Might looked up, 'he was a little shocked, but wanted to help. I told him calling me and giving me that map and the info was more than enough help. I send him home and promised him we would save his friend and those three transfer students. He accepted that and went home. Now we have to do our part.' everyone looked at the map and saw that a forest was marked on it. The teachers knew that location. Everyone looked up as there was a knock on the door and Jacco and Cus entered.

Cus cleared her throat, 'principle Merus told us that something had happened to three of our transfer students. So me and Jacco are here to help.' Nezu explained again what had happened and told everyone he had thought of a plan to get all their students out of there safely.'

Nezu explained that mr Aizawa, All-Might, Vlad King, as well as Cus and Jacco, will go with Jerren and Lazuli, staying close enough to step in and help free the students, while a hero team specializing in mountain rescue, the wild wild pussycats, have been contacted, since they live close to that area and will help in the rescue.' Jacco nodded, 'that does sound like a good plan, but Raven is likely to suspect that pros will come to help. And she might just make good on her threat.' Cus nodded, 'and if she becomes as destructive as she did at the sports festival,...' Aizawa interjected, 'at the sports festival, we were the ones who listened to your suggestions.' Nezu nodded, 'and we won't just send two students to go up against such danger by themselves.' All-Might nodded, 'plus we have Eraserhead. He can turn off her quirk. Long enough for us to take her down.'

Jacco looked a bit shocked. This whole quirk business might turn out to bite them in the rear! Cus sighed and accepted their words, hoping she wouldn't need to step in. Mr Aizawa's phone rung and as he picked up, 'hello,... oh, hey Mandalay, yeah we have the map here.' he pointed at a location, 'that where you are now? Okay, we'll meet you there.' Aizawa looked at the others, 'okay, let's take the school van. Vlad, ready to drive?' Vlad, who had stood quietly in a corner up to this point nodded and walked to the door, followed by all the others.

Outside they all stepped in a van, with All-Might sitting in the back. Jerren looked back, but with there being no window, he couldn't see him. It was strange; he had seen and sensed All-Might entering there, but once he had closed the door, his power seemed to have disappeared. Could he also hide his power? Or was he conserving it for the possible fight to come? That might be wise, but he doubted even All-Might could face Raven, not as he was now. As Vlad drove to the forest location, Jerren remembered what All-Might had said after defeating the Noumu, he had gotten weaker. In his prime, he could have beat that monster in 5 punches. But now it took over 300. that meant in his prime he was 60 time stronger; which said a lot considering the man was really strong. In his prime he might have been able to take Raven at full power,... maybe. But as he was now; he doubted it.

As they arrived and got out of the truck, All-Might's presence returned and he stepped out of the back of the truck, before they were greeted by four people in a red, blue, brown and green maid outfit, with antenna like cat ears on their heads and cat tails on the back of their skirts and cat claw gloves, before they all struck a pose and did some sort of intro; the red cat; your feline fantasies are here, say Meow!' the green cat, 'allow us to lend a helping paw.' the brown cat, who was a buff guy, 'we're champions serving up justice, with our tails!' the blue one, 'perfectly cute and cat like heroes!' all of them together, 'we're the wild wild pussycats!'

Jerren, Lazuli, Jacco and Cus all had the same reaction, with their jaws dropping. Jacco even asked, 'should I face palm myself over something so dumb in such a serious situation?' Lazuli raised her hand, 'want me to face palm you instead?' Jacco hastily shook his head. Jerren shook his head, 'seriously, these are the heroes we ask for help? A dude with a maid fetish and three thirty year old cat ladies?' the woman in the blue suit, Pixy Bob,'s eye twitched, before pouncing at him, claws outstretched, 'your math is way off!' Jerren caught her by her wrists before spreading her arms and getting in her face, 'nice try. So tell me something kitty cat,... do those antenna on your head also get cable?' she blushed slightly as he had caught her off guard and overpowered her and had come so close.

Aizawa sighed, 'knock it off you two! This is serious.' Jerren let go of her wrists and Pixie Bob joined her fellow heroes, where she said to them, 'is it just me, or is that guy kinda cute? I wonder if he's single.' Ragdoll, the green cat, started giggling and laughing, while Mandalay, the red cat and Tiger, the brown cat, just sighed. She was at the age to take a mate and she didn't care this guy was in high school, saying things like she was eighteen at heart.

Mister Aizawa introduced the hero team and everyone said their official hello, also saying high to Kota, a boy they had brought along, who only shot everyone there a dirty glare! Aizawa looked at Ragdoll, 'did you find them?' she shook her head, 'sorry, no, not yet. They must be out of my range.' Mandalay sighed, 'sadly, I couldn't find them with my telepath quirk either.' Pixie Bob stepped forward with a smile, 'okay than, leave it to me. With my scanner and my earth quirk, I'll find where they are.'

she stepped to the edge of the road, looking out over the forest, looking around. Cus hovered into the sky, before shooting herself over the forest and back a few times, before coming back and pointing her staff in a certain direction, 'try there. I saw something that wasn't forest in that direction.' Pixie Bob nodded and scanned that direction and nodded, 'yup, we've got them. Five people. Want me to capture the one who is walking right away?' Vlad King shook his head, 'no! That girl has access to more than one quirk due to actions from her father. She would tear right through your earth surge and make good on her promise to kill them.' she nodded and mister Aizawa directed the two groups. The wild wild pussycats would go around, to approach Raven from behind, while him and Vlad would come from up front, though hidden in the forest, while All-Might would come from the side. Jerren and Lazuli would approach her from the front, drawing her attention and keeping her focused on them, long enough for him to erase her quirk. Cus and Jacco would walk twenty meter behind the two of them in order to help them get out of there.

The plan sounded good and would likely work without any problem if Raven indeed had a quirk. The teams separated and walked around through the forest until they were all in position and Jerren and Lazuli began their walk toward Raven. In the distance they sensed Raven, but as all groups came closer, they could all sense Raven and all of them got the chills. Ragdoll, sensing what Raven could do was stunned and even more with her weakness; lack of control of her emotions. With Raven willingly letting her emotions run wild and feeding on them to fuel her power; it was like she had no weakness.

Jerren and Lazuli arrived in front of Raven and sat the three Saiyans and Uraraka all tied to different trees by Raven's dark tendrils, while one tendril hovered in front of them, with fire burning at the tips, ready to pierce through and burn their hearts at any moment. Raven's eyes were already completely red and, while she wasn't wearing a hood, shadows covered the upper half of her face, 'ah, there you are. I was beginning to think these four weren't going to make it. But,... that might still happen. You came here, to me, but not completely as I asked,... than again; I expected you to bring the teachers. And it seems four more are here with you! I guess none of you care about these four!'

she snapped her fingers and the burning tentacles shot forward. Lazuli threw four of her shields in the way, blocking the tendrils, while Jerren blasted the tendrils off of them, before Cus flew by them, grabbed the four and pulled back with them. Mister Aizawa stood up out of the bushes and set his gaze on Raven, trying to erase her quirk. She looked him straight in the eyes, while from behind her the wild wild pussycats approached quickly. She chuckled, 'oh how cute, trying to erase my quirk? Well little mortal, if I can't use mine,... I'll just use my fathers!' at her shout, certain trees exploded into fire, before forming them all into individual domes around each hero and Jacco, who stood behind Jerren and Lazuli.

Raven chuckled, 'oh that was so easy. Did that man really think he could tangle with a demon. And All-Might, as powerful as you might be, that fire burns hot enough to even reduce you to ash!' and while she said this, she send dark tendrils into each dome of flames, tying up everyone and shocking them. She looked at Jerren and Lazuli, 'did you really think they could stand against me?!' the two of them were the only ones she hadn't caught, as she still wanted her fight to the death with them. She had fought both of them one on one, she had observed both their powers, Lazuli's god ki and Jerren's wings. But in this battle, she wouldn't hold back, she would go all out and destroy the ones who had ruined her life!

With the heroes unable to see due to the fire, or unconscious because of the shocking tendrils, all three of them took to the sky, before Jerren unleashed one of his wings and Lazuli went full power, though not using her god ki yet! The two shot forward and attacked with combo moves, attacking from both sides, one blocking Raven's attack and field of vision, before the second attacked. While the two of them fought with a lot of power, they made sure to focus it all on Raven, who held her own against them, and not destroy their surroundings. But Raven didn't share that handicap!

With tendrils of darkness, she ripped trees out of the ground, set them ablaze and threw them at the two of them, while also shooting out red blasts of dark energy from her eyes and dark blasts from her hands, while more tendrils sprouted from her back and send out electric blasts at the two of them. The three fought on even footing for some time, but as the fight dragged on, Raven was getting more frustrated with each hit they landed and attack they dodged. And fueling her power with this, her skin turned red, her hair white, wood like horns sprouted on her forehead, her eyes doubled and turned yellow, while her feet turned into hooves while long claws sprouted from her fingers!

With a quick move, her tendrils grabbed them from the back, shocking them, before a mass of her tendrils swarmed them from up front, shocking them both to their very core, before they also started burning them. At this point, the two broke free by powering up further! Jerren unleashed a second wing, while Lazuli started unleashing her god ki!

Cus, having seen the map, seeing where they needed to be for Raven, she had also seen a house elsewhere in the forest. As fast as she was, even while carrying four people, it only took her a few seconds to reach it, sensing something familiar here, like an energy that had recently been here. As she sensed back to the fight, where the teachers and heroes were in fire domes, she sensed the wild wild pussycats. This place felt similar to them. This must be where they lived. At the moment, only one person was inside; that angry kid from before.

She put the four of them down and put a barrier over them, in case Raven's powers started to affect the weather again. She quickly flew back, seeing Raven in a fierce battle with Jerren and Lazuli. Raven used a variety of abilities, while Jerren and Lazuli relied on their blasts and Lazuli's shields. All at powerful levels, but Raven kept them at a distance, keeping them from landing punches on her. Although, in her demon form, she should be more than capable of fighting them head on.

As Jerren saw Cus closing in on the fire domes, she blasted Raven with a big blast, pushing her backwards, before Lazuli created a shield ball around Raven and threw her away, before the two of them went after her. Cus rushed through the fire at such speeds that the heat didn't touch her. And while carefully picking the people out of the flames, once she flew with them, the flames didn't affect them either. And once everyone was out, she flew all of them to the house. Now having eight people on her, she couldn't fly as fast as before. But she was still pretty fast.

The heroes were no longer conscious, having been knocked out by the demonic heat. She put them down by the house, before lifting the barrier around the other four, before healing them. As they woke up, she asked the four of them to watch over the pros and Jacco, before she went back to the fight. Something in her told her; something bad was going to happen.

Raven broked herself out of the barrier, with red fumes coming off of her and spikes sprouted from her demon body, her muscles swelling, her horns growing longer and a thorn crown weaving itself onto her head, out of her own skin and hair. She wildly swung her claws at Jerren and lazuli, sending massive blasts of demonic energy at them, making blasts of fire rain down, sending out waves of spiraling darkness. Lazuli focused on blocking all her attacks, with Jerren countering them, but they didn't make any headway. It seems Raven's determination to kill them, coupled with her anger, was making her stronger by the minute, more-so than at the sports festival.

As they kept exchanging blasts, the red gem on Raven's forehead started shining, before seemingly turning into a fire, burning on Raven's forehead, before it seemed to explode in black energy. As Cus approached, the air shook around her, the forest quaked, before she heard the sound of a massive explosion. As Cus arrived at the scene of the fight, she only saw a large black sphere hanging in the air, like a black hole, but without any gravity to it.

Caulifla didn't agree with the angel, leaving them to watch adults. She felt like she was babysitting! She wanted to fight Raven, to take her down. And Kale, as always, agreed with her. Cabba tried to stop them, saying that if the three of them were no match for them, than one or two of them would just do worse. Just as the argument was about to heat up, Uraraka said; 'what did Raven mean when she spoke of universe 6?' the three Saiyans all exchanged a look of; "oh crap" as she said that, all three freezing in their tracks.

With Raven having said universe 6 as she was provoking them, they had hoped it had gone over their heads, but Uraraka had remembered and brought it up now. Caulifla laughed, 'oh that? I think Raven's mind has been in the darkness too long.' Kale quickly nodded, 'yeah, absolutely. What sis said. I mean, you remember her just attacking us out of the blue, for no reason before the festival right? And like Jerren told you about her quirk; if she's not calmly in control of her quirk, it controls her, something like that, right?' Cabba nodded, 'exactly. I mean,... what would universe 6 even be? A parralel universe existing next to ours or something? Or wait,... would it be the sixth from ours? I mean, does another universe even make sense?'

the three tried to laugh it off as one of crazy Raven's dark delusions, while Uraraka just stood there. They were slightly overplaying their hand. She didn't suspect them of something bad, but she did suspect they knew what Raven really meant. Maybe Jerren and Lazuli would know what Raven meant. She could ask them once they returned. She just hoped they could take on Raven, if she even managed to take down,... as she looked over, she saw All-Might sitting up, taking in some slow deep breaths. It was a good thing it was so dark that it wasn't all that clear that All-Might was preventing his own shrinking. As he had been rescued, he had been conscious, keeping himself buff,... but that heat had taken quite a toll on him. As Uraraka came to see if she could help him, he simply asked for water.

As Jerren and Lazuli opened their eyes, they found themselves in a completely unfamiliar place. The landscape was moon like, with a rough rocky terrain and craters here and there. Dead fossilized trees here and there, with black raven like birds sitting on their branches, all of them having four red eyes and all staring in their direction. The sky was blood red and some, what appeared to be, crumbling moons were hanging in the sky.

As they started walking, they saw strange pathways in the sky, which seemed to start at one point and disappear at another place. Far behind them they saw a crumbling forest with a lot of dead leafs on the ground which used to be pink. And close to it was something the seemed to be a labyrinth, hanging in the air. As if it was waiting for someone to approach it so it could drop down. As they looked around some more, they saw other places, like buildings that seemed to have special meanings behind them; like a library and something that looked like a giant T shaped building. But whatever place they looked at, a restaurant or a space station that seemed to have crashed; all of them were broken down, destroyed and falling apart even more, with flocks of ravens hovering over each place.

And from in front of them came a powerful surge of energy. An energy unlike any they had ever sensed before. Even Raven at her angriest could not be compared to this! It shook Jerren to his core and even Lazuli, though she had been mechanized, felt a chill in her very bones. Whatever was in front of them was pure evil. A malevolent force so wicked, it had to be the source of whatever had destroyed this place. The two looked at each other and walked forward.

They arrived at a large door, with what appeared to be Raven's hood over it and a stone raven sitting atop it, with large wings to the sides. They wanted to get through the door, but as thy approached, from out of the shadows of the door stepped a large pale warrior with an iron helmet covering its entire head. It's skin seemed to be made of some kind of rock and it had a red S like mark on its chest. It held a large pole with an axe blade on either end of the pole. As the two of them approached this gate guardian, it aimed its weapon at them, 'there is no returning from this point! This place belongs to the master now! Return from where you've come, or suffer the consequences!'

Jerren frowned, 'what consequences? I don't see anything that can stop us from going forward.' Lazuli nodded, 'nor do we know how to return. So we might as well continue!' the guardian raised his axe, before both blades started glowing red, 'than you will now perish!' he took a swing and send out a wave of hell fire. Lazuli stepped in front of Jerren and made a shield, blocking the attack. But to their surprise, while the fire was blocked, it than started to burn away the shield. And when she dropped the shield, the remaining fire fell to the ground.

And through the fire their vision had been obstructed and the guardian no longer stood in front of the gate. Lazuli saw him first, standing behind the two of them, taking another swing. She made a new barrier, but this time the barrier was sliced in half. The two jumped away from the guardian, only for Lazuli's leg to be grabbed by the guardian and she was smashed to the ground, before the giant gatekeeper raised his weapon again to kill her!

Jerren fired several blasts at him, which distracted the guardian, causing him to swat away several attacks, but as Lazuli tried to escape, she noticed his grip on her leg hadn't loosened one bit. The guardian swung his weapon, sending a blast at Jerren, before swinging his weapon down to Lazuli. She wanted to block, but this time she made a very small and precise barrier, just over her knuckles. She smashed the weapon aside, before quickly dropping her barrier as it was burning again. But the guardian still held her leg.

Jerren dodged the attack and came at Jerren, sending out several blasts, before the guardian swung Lazuli at the incoming blasts. She made a barrier around herself, blocking Jerren's attacks, only to find the guardian attacking her again, slicing through her barrier. This time the attack would have cut her, if Jerren hadn't quickly grabbed the guardian's wrist and forced it back, stopping the attack. But the guardian's strength was beyond what they had imagined. He smashed Lazuli down again, breaking her barrier, while also elbowing Jerren to the ground and stepping on him, before raising his axe to finish one of them off.

They hadn't thought they had needed to go so far against a guardian, but there was a reason this thing was the gatekeeper. Lazuli drew her power inward, channeling her god ki, while Jerren unleashed two of his light hawk wings. Lazuli shot a blast at the guardian's face, while Jerren pushed himself off of the ground, making the gatekeeper stumble backwards, but he remained on his feet. His helmet was only slightly damaged, showing one angry eye in a fleshy mass underneath the metal. Jerren rushed by the brute, before blasting him from behind, this time doing serious damage. But as he turned around, Lazuli put a barrier around the guardian's head, keeping him in place, before both him and Jerren shot out a streaming blasts, blasting a hole straight through their opponent from both sides. As the hole was complete, Lazuli dropped her barrier and the guardian fell to the ground, before disappearing. The two turned to the gate and blasted it open, before flying through it.

Beyond the gate was a massive crater, like the valley in between several mountains. And in the center of the crater lay Raven. Her black clothes and blue cape were torn and her gray skin had some cuts and bruises on it. Around her stood four pillars, which were connected in by a magic circle, in which the S symbol burned, both on the ground Raven was lying on and on top of the pillars was an identical circle, with sparks of energy shooting between the sides of both circles.

But as the two of them looked up, they saw something massive. Never before had they seen anything so huge. One of its legs stood in the crater and the hip of that leg was already above the edge. And on the land surrounding the crater stood another such leg. Both legs were dark red and had hooves for feet. A massive bulky and muscular body towered high over everything, with wild white manes that blew in the wind. It had four blood red eyes and a gem on its forehead like Raven. Along with a crown made from thorn like twigs braided together, as well as actual horns. That combined with its massive arms and claws, this had to be Raven's father; Trigon. But, from what Raven had told Jerren about him; he had been defeated in her reality, so how could he be here?

The demon chuckled as he looked at something in front of him. As the two looked up, they could barely believe their eyes. The looked down, seeing Raven locked in that cage, before looking up, seeing Raven floating in the air, in front of Trigon's face. The demon than spoke in a deep loud voice, 'wonderful work daughter. When you killed me in that other world, I thought I was done for. But, you are a part of me; the portal that summons me wherever you go. So, in the end all that needed to happen was for you to start using my power in this place. The more you used your emotions, the more you drew on my power, the stronger you became; the stronger I became! And finally, I have been completely reborn within you. And now I can be reborn fully, by transforming your body into my vessel; I will finally be reborn. And with the power of this realm, Raven is stronger than before, making me so much more powerful!'

the Raven in red nodded and bowed her head to him, 'anything for you father.' the demon grinned sinisterly, before placing one massive finger on her head, as if to rub it, like a father patting the head of his daughter. The demon chuckled, 'now, all that is left to do is fully absorb Raven into myself,... and dispose of the guests of honor.' he turned his head in their direction, 'the two who made my return a success. The boy who failed her, stabbing her in the back and breaking her heart. And the machine that replaced her. Betrayal, anger, resentment, hatred, jealousy; enjoying these feelings and relishing in causing you pain. Thank you Jerren, thanks you Lazuli. You have the thanks of Trigon for bringing him back to live!

The two stood as if frozen, the evil and power emanating off of this creature was otherworldly, beyond a god of destruction. And they had revived him!

with the noise outside the house, Kota had woken up and had come to see what had happened, seeing his aunt Mandalay and her team and the other would be heroes collapsed, though slowly getting up, just as All-Might asked for something to drink. Uraraka noticed him and stepped up to him, having noticed he had come out of the building, asking him, 'say, do you have any water or drinks in there? The pros are quite parched.'

Kota shot her a dirty look of contempt, 'like I would do anything for a wannabe hero!' he looked away, only to be met with an angry Caulifla, who grabbed him by his collar, 'wannabe hero? You little punk! This is a life or death situation and you refuse to help?! Do you want them to die you wannabe villain?!' Kota looked down, not happy to be called that and somewhat remorseful, befre a large hand was placed on Caulifla's head. All-Might stood behind her, 'you Caulifla, that's no way to talk against a kid, no matter how dire the situation is. Young man, could you be so friendly to get us some drinks.' Kota nodded and walked inside, 'if you follow me,...' All-Might nodded and smiled and walked after him.

Cus floated in front of the dark sphere in the air. It looked like a black hole, but it had no gravity. She flew around it, sensing the specific energy of the phenomena, before summoning a block of stone and throwing it into the darkness. She quickly flew around it, but after several seconds, the stone still didn't come out of it. She tried again, but this time with an energy blast. But as it was her own energy, she could sense it and noticed that it hit something inside, meaning it was a portal that lead somewhere. Raven had produced this portal out of herself, meaning she was in there. And she had taken Jerren and Lazuli with her. But wherever Raven had taken them could not be any place good. She went in to help them.

Jerren Looked up at the massive Trigon. He sensed the demon's massive power,... but he didn't know where it began or ended. But, with what he had said, that he would take over Raven's body and make it his own, this angered him! He stepped forward, 'I'll never let a demon like you take over Raven's mind, or her body! We'll stop you; whatever the cost!' Trigon smiled, before bursting into laughter. He pulled the one leg that stood in the crater out of it and stood up straight with them on equal footing, making him look even bigger than he already was; bigger than sky scrapers! He looked down on them, 'I am Trigon! The conqueror of many worlds, as well as their destroyer! I leveled several dimension! And now, mere mortals like you want to stand in my way? You'll never win!'

Jerren actually chuckled, 'oh, you won't huh? Well you were stopped before, by the teen titans and Raven! Yeah, your daughter told me about that!' Lazuli smiled, 'and now we are going to finish the job!' Trigon gestured his hand down at Raven, 'than do it! End her life! For as long as my daughter lives, my power survives! Kill me and I can always be reborn from within her! Now, as you said you wanted to save her,... be her hero,... I doubt that you're gonna do that!' from his four eyes, he blasted a massive beam at the two of them. The two quickly jumped out of the way!

Both of them unleashed a barrage of blasts on Trigon, hitting him all over his enormous body. But as they stopped their attack to see the result, Trigon shifted his face, as if he raised an eyebrow, 'sorry, was that supposed to do anything? Even the titans put up a better fight than that and back than I was in a weaker body!' he aimed his hand at them, before a black energy shot out, crackling through the sky, before hitting them both, shocking them worse than any of Raven's attacks had ever done.

The two opened their eyes, finding themselves lying on the ground. They both quickly stood up, seeing Trigon sitting on what appeared to be a throne carved into the side of a mountain. He slowly clapped his massive hands to them, 'well done. You amuse me. So, let's see if I can make you dance for me.' he put his massive hand to the ground, melting it into magma on contact. He raised his hand, pulling up a pillar of magma, before throwing it at the two of them. The magma pillar turned into a wave, before the magma started burning with fire and the many drops turned into human sized fire demons, made of fire and magma, that now all rained down on the two of them.

Jerren looked down at Raven in the crater, 'Raven! Wake up! Don't let your father win!' Trigon chuckled, 'oh, nice try. But I have learned from my previous mistake, letting my daughter's fragment roam free while I ruled. Now, I overtake her from within. All the power she's build up over six years of rage, all the times she tapped into my power, it formed and became me. And as I finally took form, she lost consciousness. Calling for her now is useless. She doesn't have any power anymore! So, you and your little toy, the kill bot, cannot do anything about this situation, except accept your fate and die!'

back at the mountain cabin, the heroes were sitting around a table. Thanks to the water and now some food, everyone was starting to recover. While they hadn't taken much damage, just knocked out due to the heat, they were parched and dehydrated. An hour had passed since they had woken up and they were trying to wrap their heads around what had happened. Aizawa looked at his drink, frowning, 'that was strange. My quirk had no effect on her. She did say something about using her father's power. Does that mean his meddling with her, drawing out her inner demon,... is she able to use a power that isn't a quirk? Or somehow use his quirk,... without that part of her being a quirk?'

the others also wondered about that, as they had expected to neutralize Raven quickly, especially with this many heroes having her surrounded and her quirk neutralized. Ragdoll shuddered where she sat, remembering Raven, 'I don't know how to describe her power. So much,... darkness and evil! So much power drawn from hatred. And something even more demonic inside her.' she held her stomach, before covering her mouth. Remembering that was almost enough to lose what she had just consumed. All-Might frowned, while still having his smile on his face, 'I have never fought anyone like that. Capable of sensing all around her, capable of fighting when her quirk was erased, and so efficiently at that, while so young. She makes most pros look like amateurs, capable of even catching all of us by surprise with everything she's capable of. The heat of those flames; I could barely breathe.'

Aizawa and the others nodded, all of them thankful that Cus had managed to pull them out of those flame cages. Mandalay looked around, 'Jerren and lazuli have still not showed up. I thought you said they were keeping Raven off of us while Cus got us out of there.' Cabba nodded, 'that's true. But with them being her target, it's most likely that she kept them to fight. Though,... Cus, after rescuing us and you and telling us to watch over you until you recovered, went there as well, to help.' the pros were still shocked that Cus had managed to get them out of those cages. All-Might just hoped that Raven could be taken down, as she was such a big threat. Almost equaling All-For-One.

In Raven's inner world, a large scale battle was continuing. With a few hundred of fire demons raining down from the sky, lashing their whip like arms at Jerren and Lazuli, they had quite a hard time. Lazuli could make both shields and shoot ki blasts, but doing both at the same time was difficult. When she had fought Raven, she had first made the shields, before filling them with ki blasts. Now, with so many opponents, she was glad Jerren had her back.

Lazuli was using her god ki and Jerren was using two of his wings and both of them blasted their attackers as hard as they could. Their power was such that one blast was enough to whipe out one of these demons. But they were quickly replaced and they were rather fast. And with their skin being literally magma, it was between 650 and 1200°C. So having only suffered a few slashes in the last hour, they did have some severe burns. Lazuli, capable of restoring her clothes with her god ki, now used it to heal herself by making new skin particles. While cladding herself in god ki armor, she tried to protect herself while healing herself.

Jerren, as the magma demons came close, spun around, whipping his wings around, using them as large blades, cutting them down, following up with blasting incoming opponents, while Trigon simply sat on his throne, looking at their struggle with an amused smile, but he didn't do anything else. After his first attack had knocked them out, he no longer saw them as worthy of his own power, so he gave them to his minions. Jerren looked at Lazuli and shot her a mental image. As she received it, she reacted.

She threw a large ki shield around them both, compressed it, before he started filling it with a ki blast from his light hawk wings, before Lazili rapidly expanded her shield, thus letting the build up energy explode outwards. As her shield disappeared, all the demons that had been pushed back were erased by Jerren's massive blasts. And as the blast happened, both of them shot up and launched a large combined beam attack on Trigon, hitting him in the chest.

As the beam ended, he looked at them, still smiling, 'thanks you two. I just had an itch. Thanks for scratching it.' Lazuli reacted in fury, 'you want your itch scratched?!' she grabbed Jerren by his shoulders, before pouring her god ki into him. His wings expanded, growing huge. He had no experience with god ki, but at this moment, all he had to do was aim, so he build up a massive blast; 'take this!'

their light hawk god ki attack hit Trigon's entire torso and in the outside world, it could have continued on for an incredible length, destroying an entire solar system in the process. As their attack came to an end and the smoke cleared, Trigon was still sitting there, with not even a scratch, 'okay, I will admit; I felt that. Were you trying to tickle me? Because that's what it did. It tickled! Ha ha ha!' he raised both his hands to the sky, before seemingly ripping it apart. And out of the hole, a swarm more massive than the one before came raining down. Where before they had dealt with a number in the hundreds, now it was raining thousands.

Jerren and Lazuli were shocked by the massive number, before Trigon raised two large pillars of magma and flung them into the air, adding another thousand to the numbers of magma demons that were raining down and surrounding them. Trigon's smile was slowly vanishing, 'your entertainment has come to an end. You now bore me! Perish in the flames and die!'

at that last word, all the demons launched themselves at the two, who were trying to prepare for a round two, but weren't sure if they could survive this. The magma tendrils were flung around their arms, their legs, their torsos and they were pulled in many ways, before they were thrown to the ground, where the monsters threw themselves atop them. The demons were planning to roast them alive!

Suddenly, the wind picked up. And not just a little! A massive whirlwind started blowing around them, before the wind was filled with divine ki, throwing all the demons off the two of them, before erasing all of them. As the two tried to get up with their burned bodies, a green light passed over them, healing their wounds, replenishing their ki, before a blue light repaired their clothes. Cus stood in front of the two of them and looked defyingly at Trigon. As she looked at him, she asked them, 'are you two okay?' Jerren and Lazuli stood up, 'yeah.' 'thanks to you.'

than all three of them looked forward, as they heard a loud thunderous laugh, yet their was no humor found in it. Trigon was laughing as he looked at Cus, 'well well, collar me surprised! An angel of all things shows up in Raven's mind. I am surprised your God of Destruction let you go here. But, just because you have come here, doesn't mean anything changes. With this realities power added to my own, where I was already capable of destroying universes, even if it was one solar system at a time, now I can destroy the whole multi-verse! Even if I have to go one universe at a time! And than, just as Raven was brought to this reality, I'll tear through that wall, completely! And from than on, I will destroy every universe out there; spreading the power and influence of Trigon to every reality! And in each reality, I will only gain more power!'

Cus raised her staff, aiming it at him, 'than we will stop you here! To make it so you can't do any of that!' Trigon stood up from his throne, 'you can't do anything to stop me. No angel has the power to beat me! Even with those pawns behind you; you will die here! All three of you are doomed!'

Cus tapped her staff on the ground, creating a god ki barrier around the three of them. Lazuli drew on her restored god ki again and pushed it further than ever before, cladding herself in her armor of god ki again, before filling both her hands with large blasts of god ki, while using her infinite energy engine to push her god ki as far as it could possibly go! And Jerren dug deep, unleashing his wings and, as he was pushing himself as far as he could go, he unleashed a third wing!

They had to stop Trigon here. Some might say what Trigon had done was wishful thinking, but he was capable of doing what he had just said. And not even the Omni King could prevent him from doing that. For all reality, this demon had to be stopped.

Trigon looked at the three in the barrier, the two who had been weakened and hurt had been restored and seemed to be ready to fight once more. But even if they were a little stronger now, they were still no match for him! He breathed in, his eyes started to glow, before his face seemed to explode. The dark energy from his eyes and the fire from his mouth shot forward and crashed violently against the shield. Cus raised her staff, concentrating a little more on the barrier, keeping it in tact. This, however, only angered Trigon. And like his daughter, he too could draw on his emotions!

He roared loudly and the blast doubled in width, bombarding Cus's shield with malevolent force. She grabbed her staff with both hands, trying to maintain her shield. Very small cracks were starting to appear in the outside of the shield. They needed to get offensive! Cus opened up the back of the shield, before launching it forward at full force, pushing back Trigon's blast, before crashing the shield into him. Trigon was still standing, though the crash seemed to have pushed him back. He brushed off the place where Cus had hit him, 'not bad little angel. It seems I underestimated you ever so slightly. But that's okay. The longer this fight lasts, the more I take over Raven's entire being, the more powerful I become!'

the three attacked the giant demon, who raised his arms, opening his massive hands and his mouth, all three filled with fire and a blast of fire fired from each location went after one of the three attackers. Cus shot out a blast of her own, clashing with his at equal force, causing a powerful explosion. Lazuli surrounded herself with a barrier but kept flying forward, going through the fire, unharmed. Jerren spun around, stretching out his wings, cutting the fire blast to bits. Lazuli jumped out of the fire, having charged up her power to maximum, blasting Trigon in his face with everything she had.

But as her blast ended and the smoke cleared, Trigon had a smug look on his face, 'say, who let a mosquito into this place?' with a flick of his wrist, he swatted Lazuli away. Jerren flew forward, ready for the next attack, before suddenly hearing, 'Jerren.' he stopped mid flight, that had been Raven's voice, not angry or hate filled, but kind and calm; the Raven he remembered. Trigon aimed one of his four eyes at him, shooting out a single blast. He quickly flew aside, finding himself stupid for being distracted. But than Raven spoke again, 'Jerren, you have to kill me!' Jerren froze again, as Raven continued, 'my father is more powerful than ever, but is most vulnerable right now; needing to take over my consciousness to take over my body. Kill me and you destroy him!' Jerren angrily shook his head; he wouldn't do that. He had promised himself to save her, not kill her!

He launched himself up, rocketing toward Trigon's face, powering up all three of his wings to maximum power, only to crash into a large hand, that seemed to crush him in its grip. As it opened up, Jerren lay on the massive hand, in a barrier. Jerren had trouble standing up, but what was more difficult was breaking the barrier he was in. Trigon shook his head, 'nice try. But I have had enough of you. No matter what you try, you can't save Raven.' the forcefield than send demonic energy inward, hitting and shocking Jerren. Lazuli came back, flying toward Jerren, only for her to be grabbed by Trigon's other hand, crushed, before she was put in a similar shocking forcefield. Cus, who tried to come to their aid, got hit by a blast from the crystal on Trigon's forehead.

And as Jerren and Lazuli were being shocked by Trigon's demonic power, Cus found a part of herself being corrupted, before her body split in two and a darker grayer version of her with red eyes appeared before her with a sinister smile. Trigon laughed, 'well well, who would have guess that an angel could have a dark side. Let's see if, before you get to me, you can get by yourself!' Cus powered up, but so did her darker self. It was incredibly scary, to sense her own ki, but with such an ominous and evil vibe to it. It was like her own god ki and Trigon's demonic ki were being mixed.

As their fight began, Trigon focused on Jerren and Lazuli again, 'now than you two; you are going to pay, not only for all the things you have done to my daughter, but also for all the sins you have committed in your life! Because I think that was so bad? No! I couldn't be happier with your actions. It's because you yourself think of those things as evil. And, in Raven's mind, all evil I can get my hands on only makes her stronger, makes me stronger! Now, face your fears! All of them!'

a devastating force raced through their bodies, before hitting their minds. Jerren's light hawk wings vanished, and Lazuli's god ki armor broke apart. The force of whatever Trigon did tore holes into their clothing and into their bodies. Trigon looked down on them, 'away with the illusion of power, this is the truth of your powerlessness! Now suffer and fall!' both of them, though lying on his hands in pain, in their minds, fell down. Jerren through the symbol of a man and Lazuli through the symbol of a woman.

As Jerren came to, he stood at the edge of a cliff, in front of a mountain. And on that mountain stood Raven. The gap between the cliff and the mountain was bridged by many ropes. He tried to fly, but he couldn't even jump it seems. He carefully stepped onto the first ropes and started walking toward Raven. But as he walked, the more he was in contact with the ropes, the more memories of Raven streamed back into his mind. But more importantly, the way he had turned his back on her, how he had let her down, the many lies he had told about her, who she really was and and who she was to him. All to protect himself from the truth of what he had done. But as he reached the middle of the ropes, he suddenly couldn't move further. He looked down, at his feet, seeing the ropes had suddenly turned black and seemed to be leaking black ooze. Sticky black ooze that kept him in place. And as he looked around, all the other ropes became the same and it started raining around him, on the cliff and the mountain. As he wanted to call out to Raven, she was looking straight at him, with a longer face, eight red eyes and eight hooked tendrils stuck out of her cloak, before it tore away, revealing a horrific pulsing spider body, in terror and shock, he fell down, sticking his entire body to the web. She clicked her fangs and started slowly creeping onto the web, closer to him. And each time one of her eight legs struck one of the black oozy threads of this spider web, one of his lies rang through his head.

Lazuli found herself in a city again, surrounded by many people. And through her previous nightmares, all these faces were familiar. All the people she had killed along with her brother. They were looking at her with creepy joyless smiles, telling her how exactly she had killed them. The Z fighters appeared around her and started telling her the same. Jerren, Jacco and Merus appeared and started calling her a kill bot, her brother Lapis, number 17, shot her a cold glare, before turning his back on her, while Ribrianne was laughing at her. Jerren and Lazuli tried to break out of this,... but Trigon's hold over them was on a whole other level than Phobia's. If Phobia was a grain of sand, Trigon was a mountain.

The voice of Trigon sounded in the skies, 'oh yes, please, struggle. It will teach you how truly weak you are. That Phobia caterpillar, hers were the powers of a hatchling. This is the power of a master. And where you had difficulty breaking free before,... you won't get out of here!' both were scared. Their mental training wasn't helping them, their powers were deactivated and danger was coming closer.

Lazuli tried to get away from the crowd that was now walking toward her. Slowly, their skin turned bad and started rotting, their eyes split, giving them four eyed that started burning red, while an aura of Trigon's demon energy started burning around the mass of zombies that were coming for her, all of them chanting; 'kill bot, kill bot, kill bot!' Lazuli turned around and ran away, only for more zombies to come from every direction, clawing in her direction, aiming to grab her. Some managed to grab her arms, but she managed to pull free, though it cost her her sleeves.

But the decaying of the zombies didn't stop. It was like they continued falling apart, their skins melting, their organ liquefying, before all of them fell into puddles of mush around her. Bubbling puddles that still chanted; 'kill bot!' Trigon laughed, 'pretty much what you and your brother did; killing people, destroying them until nothing was left of them. You can't hide from your past! It will always be with you; the knowledge of the countless lives you have ended! You were a monster! Until, of course, you met the real monster!'

out of one of the puddles, a massive grotesque arm shot up, before a large humanoid creature pulled itself out of the bubbles, with horns, wings and a tail. As the muck dripped off of him, she saw he too had four eyes, 'and let's not forget how weak you were, unable to stop what Cell did!' Cell's tail shot out to Lapis, the stringer opening up and wrapping around him. Lazuli heard her brother scream in fear, pain and struggle. Lazuli rushed forward, determined to get him out, to help him this time! But Cell jumped forward, grabbed her throat and pinned her to the ground, 'oh don't worry, you'll be next!' he licked her cheek and she saw how her brother disappeared into the monster, who than started to transform into a more bulky monster, though still with four eyes and more demonic features! As the monster stood up, she quickly crawled away from him, before running.

But as she did, out of the other puddles around her, other demonic forms of Cell started crawling out of the muck, all calling her name, or her number; 18! out stretched tails were swung at her, trying to grab her, pull her back in and absorb her as well! But she couldn't let that happen! She couldn't become a part of that monster! But as she ran, looking back, she tripped over something and fell, only to be caught by four Cells! Each Cell's tail held one of her limbs. But as she looked down, she saw no ground, just a large pitfall with down at the bottom, a grave! The Cells laughed and spoke in unison, 'that grave is yours! It's where you belong! After all you did, here and now; the kill bot dies!' the four Cells disappeared and Lazuli dropped down to the grave as she screamed in terror, even worse when she saw what was awaiting her in the grave; outstretched rotting arms of countless corpses, ready to drag her down!

The large monstrous Raven spider was crawling around him, pulling many of the strings of the web with its many legs! So many regrets came flooding into his mind with each string pulled, so many lies, so much pain and suffering he had caused, now experienced by himself. And now the spider came crawling toward him! Lazuli landed in the mass of arms. She tried to get out, but they all grabbed her, all over her body, covering her completely in rotting arms and hands, dragging her into the ground while she struggled in vain, same for Jerren, who couldn't break free of the webbing. Out of nowhere, Raven's voice sounded to both of them, 'Jerren, Lazuli; you need to snap out of this! You still have the power to break free. I can block my father for a moment but that's it! Use all the power you have and break free!'

for a moment both of them were shocked, but the next, they powered up like they had never down before! Where they had limits before, they broke them now! The barriers in Trigon's hands glowed and shattered, while Jerren and Lazuli jumped up, bathed in light and power, while a new energy spiraled around both of them, repairing their damaged clothing. Jerren generated four light hawk wings and Lazuli's god ki shone in pink and green light as a new more advanced armor appeared over her! The blinding light of their escape blinded Trigon and the two took advantage of that brief moment! Jerren shot a large blast into the demon's stomach, actually punching a hole in it. And Lazuli launched a large shield, shaped like a drill, going into the wound, going deeper, before she grew the drill bigger, expanding the wound!

Jerren smiled, 'it seems we're finally on an equal level with you!' Trigon opened his eyes and stood up straight, 'equal level?' his wound healed right away, 'don't be absurd! All this time you were in their, I was absorbing all the negative energy within Raven's mind, her past, your past, especially Lazuli's past and even the Angel had some darkness. You think one extra wing can make a difference against me now!'

Trigon was joined by Cus her dark version, while they were joined by Cus, who was somewhat out of breath. Trigon looked at them, 'now perish!' from deep within the crater, where Raven was lying, a blinding pillar of light rose up, enveloping Jerren and Lazuli and Cus, restoring Cus her stamina, while boosting Jerren and Lazuli's energy. This light destroyed Cus her dark half. Jerren spouted two extra wings and as he flapped them, the red skies broke into blue and some cracks appeared in it, while Lazuli's armor became white while her power surged!

Jerren and Lazuli shot forward, before unleashing a massive and controlled blast at Trigon, he managed to block it, but he was forced back, breaking through ten mountains behind him, before roaring in anger and breaking through their attack. The true terror of the demon God Trigon was now upon them, but the power of an Angel and two individuals who now equaled and or surpassed the gods were upon him. The battle would now be decided!

Cus began, throwing a massive blast at Trigon, who countered with a flaming blast of demon energy. The clash of these two attacks seemed to shake this world to its very core as the two opposite energies clashed! The blast obstructed both Trigon and Cus from seeing the other, so Jerren and Lazuli took their chance. Lazuli launched a blast at Trigon's head, but he blocked it, before attempting to swat her away.

Jerren went for the demon's stomach and launched a powerful punch in his gut. It blasted a hole in it, causing massive pain, but also massive rage in Trigon. The demon responded instantly, swinging his massive fist, striking Jerren hard and punching him through several mountain, before looking the other way, turning back and backhanding Jerren, who had tried to speed blitz Trigon and attack him from behind. Trigon backhanded him into the ground, before shooting four massive blasts from his eyes at Jerren, tunneling him into the ground.

Lazuli tried attacking the massive demon from behind, but without even looking did he grab her with his left, shocked her, before throwing her at Cus, before launching another massive blast from his eyes. Cus blocked theattack, protecting her and Lazuli, but they were pushed back. Trigon walked to the hole in which he had put Jerren, 'not bad brat! That actually hurt! Combining this ability of yours, one that so few in the multiverse possess, combined with Raven's fading light, you actually manage to fight. To think, had you and Raven worked together, you would have easily bested that little child Zeno. Now, it will be me that wipes him out, after I materialize here!'

something Trigon kept to himself was that he could sense how much power each wing held. If that boy would have one more wing for a total of seven, than he would have been his, Trigon's, equal; capable of killing him,... with Raven's aid of course! Jerren came out of the ground, 'good to know I finally have your attention!' Trigon got the meaning of those words, but as he let his subconscious mind look for the other, his left temple found one of them! Lazuli kicked him against his head, knocking the massive demon into a mountain, where Cus proceeded to blast him through it.

Jerren was about to follow up with an attack of his own, when Raven spoke in his mind, 'Jerren, leave him to them. You have to kill me! So long as you're in my mind, he's near invincible, with an endless amount of power! But my consciousness, the part he keeps trapped in that crater, is tied to my body. Kill that form of me, you destroy this world and you will kill him! As damaged as I am, my body is no more use to me! You have to do this Jerren! If you want to save me, this is the way to do it! Do not hesitate this time!'

Jerren didn't like it, but he agreed and quickly flew to the bottom of the large crater, landing next to Raven and the barrier around her. He build up his power, making sure to shatter the barrier and Raven together. Trigon pulled himself out of the rubble of the mountain, sensing what was happening! When he had offered that brat the option before, he had been to scared to do it! And now he was willing and about to,... ! He jumped to his hooves, roaring ferociously, before sending out a full power blast from his eyes. They shot into the crater, right at Jerren was about to attack. He saw the attack coming and quickly wrapped his wings around himself, blocking the attack and preventing him from taking damage, but he was blasted deep into the ground!

Cus took this opportunity, attacking Trigon from behind, blasting him multiple times. And each explosion did significant damage, as he was much more focused on keeping Jerren from killing Raven. His injuries healed and with a massive round house kick which was much faster than one would expect from his size, Cus got kicked out of the sky and into a distant mountain. He followed, jumping up, before coming down, crushing the mountain she had fallen into under his hooves.

In the blink of an eye, Trigon moved himself back to where he had been before, scratched open the sky, summoning a constant stream of fire demons, before sending them into the hole he had just blasted Jerren into, gifting all of them with greater demonic energy and giving them the task to explode on contact with him. He looked to Lazuli, who now floated before him on her own, 'I wasted your friend and your angel. What does a little machine like you think she can do against me, by herself?'

Lazuli didn't say a word, just moving in to attack. But all four of his eyes were focused on her, while the stream of fire demons kept going after Jerren and explosions could be heard under ground. All of Lazuli's attacks were blocked, but she kept on firing, nonstop. With her infinite energy engine, she could continue to shoot out blasts of energy for eternity. And as she was done with the gentle approach to keep Trigon amused and focused on her, she started increasing the amount of damage she dished out, creating bigger and bigger blasts in quicker succession. Trigon kept blocking all her attacks though, or simply swatted them aside, while now and than countering. Nothing she did on her own would amount to anything before his power!

But just as Trigon started walking toward her, beginning his counter attack, a massive beam shot out behind him, erasing the entire stream of fire demons, as well as disrupting the hole, first breaking it open further, but than burning it shut. Trigon looked behind him, only to be met with Cus, who came flying at him at top speed, smashing into him while she covered herself in a shield, knocking him over. And, caught of guard, Lazuli unleashed two max power blasts point blank in his back! The massive demon got knocked against the floor, where Lazuli quickly created two large shields on him and the ground, pinning him in place, quickly backed up by Cus, as Jerren stepped out of the hole, with only his clothes slightly ruffled.

A white energy than streamed out of Jerren and Lazuli, meeting in the middle, forming into a transparent for of Raven, one with a white cloak and no wickedness in her. Trigon saw his daughter in a form that was all too familiar to him! She calmly looked back to Jerren, 'do it.' he nodded, aimed a hand at Raven's consciousness, while looking at the Raven in white, before unleashing a powerful blast. The attack erased the barrier and the body. Trigon was left stumped, unable to believe it! He had been so close to manifesting, more powerful than ever! And than he was stopped! Again!

at the point where Raven's consciousness had been erased, a white light started emanating, before it started burning and erased everything around it. Jerren, lazuli and Cus were left unharmed, but all that belonged to Raven was completely erased. Even in the outside world, a massive pillar of shining white rose up, visible to all the heroes at the cottage. As the light vanished, Jerren, Lazuli and Cus were back outside, with the transparent Raven in white who was slowly starting to disappear. She looked at them, 'I am sorry, for everything I have put you through. But erasing myself was the only thing I was unable to do, while it was the only way to ensure my father was erased.' she floated forward, giving Lazuli and Cus a hug. While Raven was transparent, they could feel it, though very lightly. Raven turned to Jerren, floated to him, before kissing him on his cheek, 'sorry I can't be there when you fight the Omni king. You have to beat him, okay?' Jerren nodded, smiling at her, you bet.' Raven than fully disappeared.

With nothing else left here, Cus brought the two of them to the cottage, though they took a slow flight, as they both needed to recover from the fight. Physically, spiritually and mentally. Even so, the flight only took seven minutes until they landed. The heroes, the Saiyans and Uraraka and jacco quickly walked toward them, some asked if they were alright, others what happened, but when everything became quiet, one question was asked by mister Aizawa, 'has Raven been defeated?' Cus sighed, a bit saddened, 'yes, she has. For good.' Jerren nodded, clearly struggling to fight back tears.

All-Might asked, 'what happened?' Cus looked at Jerren, who wasn't in a state to talk and Lazuli seemed to be there as a shoulder for Jerren, having placed a hand on his back. On the way here, she had quickly thought of something, 'it seems, after Raven was expelled, her father used his quirk on their entire family. Father, mother and daughter, drawing out all three of their devils, before using the power his own devil granted him to draw out the power of the mother's demon, merging it with Ravens, as well as his own. As she left for Japan, she was host to her father's power and consciousness. She still had her own personality and memories, but her father was guiding her actions. The reason why her demon form was so great and so powerful, was because it was the power of three in one.'

Jerren, having a hard time to get the words out, 'in our fight,... we no longer fought Raven,... but her father Trigon. … and Raven,... she,... she was losing her existence from within, leaving her father in full control. But with, with what little,...' Lazuli patted him on the back, before continuing, 'with what little presence she had left, she freed herself from her father,... but she didn't have the power to defeat him, only to temporarily block his full control of her body. So,... while Raven, Cus and I held him, her,... them, down,... Jerren,... finished the job.'

no one seemed to know how to respond to that. But the teachers remembered that Raven had been a childhood friend to Jerren, so having to kill her with his own power, had to fall hard on the boy. All-Might stepped forward and placed a hand on Jerren's shoulder, 'young man, what you did was incredibly noble. Heroes can fight villains all day and look glorious. But the true hero is the one who can fight for what's right. Even if that means fighting a friend,... or sacrificing oneself for a friend. Not only did you defeat someone evil, your friend Raven helped you do it. While her father was clearly a demon,... in the end, Raven was a hero.'

Jerren had no words at the moment, but he was thankful for All-Might's words and gave the hero a weak smile. With that said, the students safe and the threat ended, the heroes brought the students home. But, as the teachers, students and jacco and Cus walked through the forest back to the car, Jacco looked to Cus, 'well, at least all the universes can breathe a sigh of relief now that the threat of Raven is gone.' what Jacco didn't realize was that Uraraka heard him say that. That, combined with what Raven,... or her father Trigon, had said about the Saiyans being from universe 6, made her sure it wasn't madness or a joke.

As she was in the car, she send Midoriya a message, saying the pros had rescued her. And as she, Jerren and Lazuli and the Saiyans arrived at their apartment building, while all the others went to their apartments, Uraraka stayed behind a moment. As the car with the teachers left, she greeted Deku, Midoriya, who had come to see her. She assured him she was fine, but asked him if he remembered what Raven had said about the saiyans being from universe 6. he did. She also told him she had heard the so called vice principle say something about universes as well. But the Saiyans had dodged her questions, brushing it off as a joke. So if they wanted to know what was what, they would have to ask Jerren and Lazuli. A minute later, they pressed their doorbells.

Jerren opened his door, looking tired, while Lazuli, as she came out, was surprised to see the two of them, but also looked a bit worried in Jerren's direction. He had promised to save Raven. And indeed he had. But not in the way he had hoped he would save her. Destroying her had never been his plan, even though so many in the galactic patrol had hoped for it and the higher ups were probably happy about it. Jerren sighed, 'look, whatever this is, can it wait until tomorrow? I am quite tired today.' Uraraka nodded, 'I can understand that. But as this is about Raven, I would like to talk about it now. And I wouldn't like to be dodged tomorrow, as in two days we begin our internships.'

Lazuli replied, 'so, what is it about Raven you would like to know?' Uraraka was a bit nervous, but pushed on nonetheless, 'well, when she fought the three Saiyans, she said something about them coming from universe 6. when I asked them, they brushed it off as a joke and calling Raven crazy. But when we walked to the car, that vice principle of yours said something about all universes now being free from Raven. What did he mean? What did the two of them mean when they spoke of universes?' Lazuli gestured the two of them, 'okay you two, come in here for a moment. Jerren, you too.' he nodded and the three walked in, before closing the door behind them.

They sat down in Lazuli's living room, before she gave them both an ice cold stare that made them shiver, 'for starters, what we are about to say does not leave this room, other than us informing the Saiyans in the morning. You won't tell anyone else. Not your friends and classmates, not the teachers, not your parents, no strangers and no heroes! Agree to this, swear on your lives, or this stops here and you'll be going home!' both quickly nodded, before both of them promised to not tell a soul about this.

And so Jerren and Lazuli told the actual truth, about the 12 universes, theirs being number 7, the saiyans being from the 6th. And, most importantly, that they were actually aliens on a mission to recruit strong and trustworthy allies to help defeat Grand Zeno, not a villain here on earth, but the corrupted ruler of the multi-verse. And with the technology they showed as proof, like a hologram of Mersu and Jacco who back up their story, Uraraka and Midoriya had to believe them. 

Uraraka and Midoriya sat before Jerren and Lazuli, both with their mouths open. This had been quite the jaw dropping revelation. Learning that not only two of their classmates had been aliens, but that three transfer students were not only aliens, but also from another universe. And this large mission they spoke of, send by the galactic patrol to recruit warriors to join their war. Midoriya was the first to snap out of it, 'so,... is all of that true? I mean,... with the tech you showed and that Merus and Jacco confirming your stories,... I understand that you're, well,... aliens. But are you really, well,... space cops?'

Jerren chuckled, 'well, that's one way of putting it. But yes. We are.' Uraraka now also snapped out of it, 'and that, that,... that twelve universe thing,... is that also true? I mean, I know it's hard to prove that, but still,...' Lazuli nodded, 'it is true. We could call over the Saiyans to confirm this. But consider this, we're not hiding the truth. So what reason would we have to lie?' Midoriya nodded, 'so, that thing about,... well, that Omni guy? Is that also true?'

Jerren nodded, 'yeah, the Omni King, corrupted by a vile body snatcher. He usually stays in his own palace, sending out warriors who want to live as long as possible. His end goal is the extermination of all intelligent life in all the universes. The Omni King has the ability to erase anything he wishes, including entire planets and even universes. Luckily, this body snatcher doesn't have full control over his power, which gives us time. And luckily he doesn't want to erase the planets themselves. I know it sounds dangerous, but that's the enemy we're fighting.'

Midoriya bend his head and started mumbling to himself, while making movements with his hands as if her was writing things down, which he wasn't. They couldn't hear everything he muttered, but it sounded like he was strategizing how to beat such a being, but all his answers were the same; every attack attempt would fail. It made him wonder, 'why do you actively fight such a being? I understand wanting to live full lives, but fighting back will only make you targets. And how can you even defend yourself from something like that?'

Jerren sighed, but Lazuli answered, 'look, it may indeed make us targets, but that is also the point! We distract him, keep him from focusing and mastering his powers. His power takes concentration. It's different from a quirk, but works in a similar manner, as in it has a weakness. So we defy him actively to make sure everyone else can live as long as possible. As for how to fight someone like him,... and defending yourself,... we haven't found a way yet.' Jerren looked at her, 'maybe we have; Raven.'

Lazuli looked at him, 'Raven? But she's dead.' Jerren sighed, 'I know that. But I actually meant her power. Grand Zamasu,...' he looked at the other two, 'that's another name for the Omni King.' he looked back at Lazuli, 'he erases all those that fail him, even once. Raven did so as well. Yet she came back once more. What if, his divine power couldn't erase her because,... of her father's demon power?' Lazuli opened her eyes in surprise, before sending this message to Merus, so he could check if this theory had any merit.

Uraraka smiled, 'wow, you two sure are impressive. I mean, you're our age, yet you're already capable of so much.' Jerren and Lazuli looked at the two of them in surprise, before looking back at each other, before Jerren asked, 'should we tell them that as well?' Lazuli sighed, 'I already said we had no reason to lie,... fine!' Jerren nodded and said, 'I am actually 27.' he looked at Lazuli, but she looked the other way, so he added in a quick whisper, 'and she's five years older than me.'

Lazuli turned around and punched him in the shoulder, while two jaws hit the table. Midoriya and Uraraka's mouths were wide open once more. Uraraka blinked a few times, 'but,... how is that possible? You both look so young!' Jerren smiled, 'just a trait from my species.' Lazuli sighed, 'as for me,... well, not having a quirk that gives me a robot body, some crazy old coot experimented on me and my brother and made us both into cyborgs. Human on the outside, machine on the inside. But as he did this when he and I were eighteen, that's as old as we stayed. And probably how old I'll always look. Could be worse.'

Jerren nodded, before showing a serious face, 'now, you two. Like we said before, you may not tell anyone else about this. And that's not a request, that's an order! Not just for your own, sake, but for the sake of your friends, family and everyone in this country, if not the world.' Uraraka reacted with a dumbfounded, 'huh?!' Midoriya was also surprised, 'I would understand a personal request, but an order? And why would it involve the entire world?'

Lazuli explained, 'think about it. If word got out that we were aliens, a lot of people would ask about us and might come to look for us. And if the Omni King's lackeys would than attack, many people would get hurt. And if such attacks would keep on happening, targeting us and our Saiyan friends, some people might start asking questions, which we can't use. Aliens on the planet who keep getting attacked, for whatever reason; weird, suspicious. And add to that that we're here to recruit people to help us fight, if that became public knowledge, some might be willing to help,... but how do you think the rest would react?'

Uraraka thought for a moment, 'some might panic?' Midoriya, 'which would cause panic on earth, fearing space. Something which heroes can't do anything against.' Jerren nodded, 'true, but you don't see the full picture. Although we are not the cause of the attacks, we would be blamed. This is how societies work; when they don't understand something, they fear it. And what is feared ends up being hated. And what is hated, they want to destroy. Not everyone is like that, but most societies on this planet would follow such a line of thinking and others might get dragged along into it.'

Midoriya nodded, now understanding, 'that would cause wide spread panic and chaos, with all of the blame being put on you for coming here.' Uraraka, 'and in such situations, villains would flourish, while society breaks down.' Jerren nodded, 'which is why we keep this secret. You won't tell anyone, unless there is no other choice. But that is only a last resort. And in such a case, we might all have to fight for our lives.'

Lazuli sighed, 'so, with the upcoming internships in two days, do your best, train hard, learn everything you can that will help you become better heroes. Knowing how to use your bodies better, knowing how to use your quirks better, that might make all the difference in a life or death situation. Not just with villain attacks,... but also with possible extraterrestrial foes.' Jerren added, 'should those show up, we will try to stop them. But in case there's more of them attacking multiple places, you might have to fight them. Luckily, they're not all as strong as the two of us and Raven.'

Midoriya took a deep breath, while Uraraka expressed her surprise, 'that,... is a whole lot to take in. not just to take on villains in the future,... but also aliens. And you are aliens too.' Midoriya nodded, 'I have heard some researchers claim that there was a possibility for life on other planets, as well as something called; the multi-verse theory, but I never thought it would be true. And not only are you aliens, but also the other three transfer students.'

Midoriya thought for a moment, 'but this Omni King,... if he is as powerful as you said, capable of destroying planets and universes, just erasing them. And if that Raven theory of yours doesn't work, than how are you going to fight something like that?' Jerren sighed, 'that's going to be difficult. The war against this monster has already been going on for a whole year and we have lost several great fighters from several universes. Some because they lost to his minions, others because they actually reached him and were erased by him. On this planet, Lazuli and I have become stronger,... I just hope it's enough.'

Lazuli nodded, 'just like you will train for a week, so will we. Focus on our strengths, improving our abilities. If Jerren's idea of demon power turns out to be wrong and can't oppose him, than my guess is someone reaching a similar level of power to his,... as difficult as it is.' Jerren nodded, 'we have already defeated Raven's father, who was a demon on par with, if not more powerful, than the Omni King. True, Raven powered us up from within, granting us power and protection, but if we beat such a monster once, together we can do it again.'

after a short break, they let Uraraka and Midoriya out. Uraraka went to her own apartment, while Midoriya walked home. The afternoon had been chaotic and this evening had been informative. But like Uraraka had said; maybe a bit too much at the same time to take in. it was a whole lot to think about. But as he had promised not to tell anyone, just like he had promised to not tell anyone about One-For-All, the quirk he inherited from All-Might, he would keep this secret as well. And with that in mind, Midoriya started jogging for his training, as well as to get home faster.

The next morning, Jerren and Lazuli informed Cabba, Caulifla and Kale about what they had told Midoriya and Uraraka, but also that they had promised not to tell anyone. Sharing this info might get them into trouble in the end, but they hadn't had much of a choice. Thanks to Raven saying universe 6, the Saiyans brushing it of as a joke and Jacco's big mouth close to Uraraka, along with the two of them being tired, they had no choice but to tell them the truth. And as they seemed trustworthy, they didn't think there was a need to worry about them telling this secret.

The day after, everyone went to school, before everyone went with the teachers to the train station. Everyone knew where to go and mostly everyone went their own way, heading to their own and personal internships. Including Jerren and Lazuli, who, after reaching the right train station, walked to what used to be an abandoned warehouse, which had been transformed into a hero agency. They walked in and found Cus waiting for them. Some lookalikes of them had been made, as well as some fake heroes. These lookalikes would act like the two of them, as well as use similar powers, but more toned down. Along with some would be heroes, they would patrol the street, to give the heroes watching them the impression that they were behaving. And with this deceit active, they left with Cus to universe 10. the two of them still wondered who Cus had meant was looking forward to meeting them.

Zamasu floated by his garden, completely alone. He was pretty angry at this moment. Raven had been so close to defeating those two bothersome heroes who had so foolishly obstructed his plans. And than her father had to fully take over from within. And in the end, Raven had died. His strongest weapon; gone! Well, it was not like he could erase her. Maybe because of her father, which was most likely. But he would need to test that!

He send out some of his lackeys to all the universes, to bring back some demons from each universe's demon realm. He needed to test whether it had been because of the demon power that he couldn't erase Raven, or because of the power of her father from within? Was it the opposite energy? Or was it because the power rivaled his own? Questions, questions, questions! Why couldn't he simply execute his plan and destroy all the mortals?! Destroying planets, an entire universe even; easy! But, destroying all the mortals in all the universes; that was difficult, extremely difficult, even for him!

It had been a year since he had taken over the Omni King's body. After which, he had quickly disposed of hi Kai body with the child minded Zeno in it. After that, he had tried to destroy all the mortals on an entire planet,... but he had failed. In the end, in his frustration, he had erased the entire planet. After that, he had retreated to the Omni King's palace, before erasing the grand priest; so that bothersome guy could stand in his way. The Omni King's guards; erased! After this, he had recruited powerful and hateful beings who were easily manipulated and send them out to planets to destroy all beings living on it. But, someone was caught and spilled the beans! And than the war between his forces and those opposing him from 12 universes had started, while he had tried to master Grand Zeno's powers, making them his own and improving them!

He sat down on his throne, looking around his palace and his garden; nature was truly beautiful. Mortals just always got in the way. Especially that little robot girl and that brat Jerren who had strangely gained the power of light hawk wings! And if he had managed to defeat Trigon, he might be coming for his, Zamasu's, melon shaped head soon! But he had not seen the fight on the inside! Had he truly beat Trigon? Or had something else happened? More questions!

Zamasu opened his eyes, wait! A year had passed! A full year! Which meant; the super dragon balls were active once more! If he could gather them again from universes 6 and 7, he could summon the galaxy size super Shenron. He could wish for all mortals to die! Or,... to fully control grand Zeno's powers, so he could do it himself! Yeah, that sounded better! Why let something else do it, when he could do it himself? But first he would need to find those damn orbs again! Although they were planet sized, they could be anywhere spread over two universe!

But something was certain, if he was going to do this, he would do it himself. He would not send any of his lackeys to gather them! They did not speak the divine tongue, but he couldn't risk them learning it! Nor could he risk them being captured and spilling the beans again! destroying demons and finding the super dragon balls, he now had two goals! 


	9. hero internships

The Omni King nodded, he had made his choice; once he had gathered the super dragon balls, he would wish to control the full power of the Omni King. That, combined with the power he had gained through meditative training, would give him the ability to erase all the mortals from a galaxy at the very least. That would be much faster than how things were now, where he would have to go planet by planet. Going by four galaxies, north, east, south and west, twelve times, would be much faster. And that was at the very least. At most it would just take twelve snaps of his fingers! He chuckled.

But he would need to arrange something in order for him to be able to look through two universes, without being noticed. Sure, with Champa gone and Vados sleeping until a new god of destruction rose in universe 6, it would be most easy to start there. But there were some forces there that could get in his way. Erased, easily enough, of course! But! by observing him, they could inform the other universes of his being there. And in order to achieve this, he would need to keep things secret. So,... he would need to send two distractions towards universes 6 and 7. something like Raven maybe,... once the demons from all twelve universes were brought before him, once testing whether or not his power to erase worked on them or not, he could put them to work as an assault force; so long as they were strong enough!

He looked to the door of his palace, sensing the presence of someone there. A knock on the door later, his permission granted and three beings came in. from universe 2, the god of destruction Helles, her counterpart, that universe's supreme kai; Peru and her angel, Sour, they walked toward him, before bowing down, deep, with him looking down on them with a smug smile, 'Helles, what brings you here? You have news?' Helles nodded, 'I do sire. The training of my maidens is going well. They, along with my other fighters, will soon be ready to counter attack the forces who obstruct your will.' Sour nodded and Peru cracked a small smile to confirm her words.

The Omni King smiled, 'that's good to hear. I am planning to add some new fighters to the combined forces of the twelve universes who serve me. Every kind of opposition against me will be annihilated. Any god of destruction who has not pledged their services to me, I will erase personally, leaving the rest to my forces and the gods who do serve me.' the three before him nodded, before he turned his back to them, 'thanks for telling me. Make sure those girls are ready! Make sure to tell them to be loyal! And to not fail! Their personal plans may be their own failure, but to fail in my name, is to disappoint me! And you know what happens to those who disappoint me! If not; remember Champa!'

the three nodded hastily and with a flick of his wrist, the three of them bowed again, before slowly backing away until they were outside, where they closed the doors. And shortly afterwards they left. He floated back to his throne, where he began meditating again. Those who did follow him, did not know his end goal! He would use them as long as they were useful to him, until in the end, he would be the only one alive, watching over a peaceful multi-verse, with no mortal beings in it, or any other gods beside him. He could enjoy the peace, the quiet and the beauty of all forms of nature. To that end, he didn't mind lying, cheating, killing and stealing, so long as he could get the outcome he wanted. And while he could wish for that, it felt best to do it himself! For, as that old mortal saying went, though a god like himself did it better; "if you want something done right, do it yourself!"

Caulifla arrived at Mount Lady's hero agency, took a deep breath, before walking through the door, before nearly tripping over someone. As she looked down, she saw she had just kneed a really small person against the back of his head. She was about to apologize, before she recognized the purple scalp with balls on it. Mineta turned around, before smiling, 'wow, one of the Saiyan siblings is interning at Mount Lady too; this week will be pure bliss!'

Caulifla flicked him against his forehead, making him drop on his butt, before she bedn down, 'listen up, you little balls for brains perv! You try anything funny this week, with either me or Mount Lady or any woman or girl we come across; and I will stomp on you, crushing the grape juice out of your balls. And not the ones on your head!' the color left Mineta's face before he covered his crotch and crawled backwards away from Caulifla as she stood up again.

At that point, Mount Lady showed up, walking toward the two of them, 'ah, my two interns, if you two would follow me upstairs, than we can begin. I'll give you a brief explanation of how things work around here, jobs and all that. And after that I will be putting both of you to work.' Caulifla walked closely behind her, while Mineta kept his distance from Caulifla. Caulifla smiled, 'say, haven't I met you a few weeks ago? I believe me and my sister and cousin solved a crime right before we started school. And weren't you one of the heroes that came, was mistaken and tried to stop us? The one who was beaten by my sister Kale?'

a vein started pulsing at Mount Lady's temple, while she kept smiling, 'I don't know what you mean. That must have been some other hero with a similar costume. I would not lose to students.' with that said, she did remember that Kale Girl's uppercut and shoulder throw, but what she had seen in the sports festival, this Caulifla girl had more potential. So, she was glad that she was here. As they entered her office, she started explaining how they would respond to jobs and how the two of them would act, leaving her, Mount Lady, in charge. But while here, they would help with cleaning this place.

Mineta was put in worker clothes and was vacuum cleaning the office, while Caulifla had, to her anger, put on a maid outfit and was cleaning atop book cases. Mount Lady was simply laying lazily on a couch while eating a bag of chips. Mineta frowned as he looked at Mount Lady, before shifting his gaze to Caulifla, before trying to peak under her skirt. Caulifla shot him a cold look, before stretching her right hand down, before squeezing it into a fist!Mineta squeezed his legs fight and covered his crotch, before turning around and slowly continuing with cleaning.

Cabba was following Death Arms around as he explained the rules to him,... and Jirou. As they had arrived, Cabba had tried to act as normal as he could, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. But, anyone with eyes could see how tense he was. Though most of the people at Death Arms agency chalked that up to him being nervous about interning with Death Arms, especially with all the villainous activity lately. For this reason, Death Arms ensured both him and Jirou that, if they had to do a job, they, as students, wouldn't join in the action, but would be put in charge of helping citizens.

Still, as they walked, Cabba couldn't help but think out loud, 'I just hopes this goes well.' Jirou looked over to him, 'what goes well? You worried about me asking about your friends?' Cabba looked at her in surprise, 'whatever could you be talking about? What do my friends have to do with this internship Jirou? I just hope nothing dangerous happens. Or would you want villains to come out and attack us?' Jirou quickly shook her head at that scenario. Death Arms looked back with a smile, 'not to worry kid! If that happens, you'll be in good hands. Those of mine and my sidekicks. We'll keep you safe, as well as the public.'

as they continued walking on their patrol, Cabba started asking questions about how Death Arms would handle situations. And Death Arms answers were detailed and precise and each time Cabba could picture the scenario and how the heroes indeed saved the day. His hero questions got so intensive that Jirou also became interested and she and Cabba took turns making up scenarios and picking possible quirks for villains the heroes might face. There were only a few cases where Death Arms said that he would call in help from another hero, because none of the available quirks could deal with the villain in question. Cabba did find that acceptable, as a hero would still come. But stopping, just because your power wouldn't work sounded soft.

With Kale at Uwabami's Internship, was with Kendo and Momo, as they waited for the woman in question to show up. They stood there, next to each other, waiting together. Kendo looked to the side at the two of them, before her eyes widened in surprise. She walked forward and came to stand in front of them, looking left and right, at Momo and at Kale. The two looked at each other and as Kale gave Momo a good look, she understood, 'you and I really look alike.' Kendo nodded, 'with you looking at each other, it's like you're looking in a mirror, especially as you both have your bangs on the opposite side of the other.'

the two girls looked each other over, both having gray eyes, black hair of the same length, being of the same height, though Kale, while slender, was slightly more muscular than Momo, they also seemed to have the same amount of curves as the other. Kale was indeed surprised that there was a girl in this universe who looked so much like her. And Momo was also surprised by the multiple things in appearance they had in common. Kendo even compared both of them to being twin sisters, which made both girls blush.

At this point, Uwabami showed up, quickly introduced herself and told the girls to put on their hero costumes, which they gladly did, before joining her in a car and driving to the TV station. During the short ride and during the walk to a make-up room, Uwabami explained the rules of how a hero agency worked, before also explaining that heroes were allowed to have side jobs. Seeing as how popular heroes were, the public demanded it, before explaining she was here to shoot a commercial, asking the three of them to stick around.

Kendo had hoped for a bit more action, while Momo was happy to absorb every possible lesson she could get out of this. Kale kept quiet and to herself. As Kendo asked if they could do anything while Uwabami filmed her commercial, the pro responded by asking, 'do you know why I chose to recruit you three? Any thoughts?' Kendo and Kale didn't really have an answer, so Momo answered, 'it must be because you saw such heroic potential in us.' Uwabami nodded, 'of course I did. But there's another reason; you three are very cute young ladies.' all three girls had their jaws drop, before Uwabami asked all three of them to join her in the commercial; mostly as background accessories.

All three were even more shocked! Momo, 'cute young ladies?' Kendo, 'join your commercial?' Kale, 'background accessories?' a few moments later, Uwabami had them all in a chair and went by each of them, putting make-up on their faces. Some other people came in to help her and so their heroic internship thoughts were changed into those of make-up dolls and background accessories!

Meanwhile, Cus was flying through the wormhole with Jerren and Lazuli both holding onto her shoulder. Jerren was really curious as to who this special guest was who Cus wanted to introduce them to. Cus had stayed quiet about who this person could be and even what gender that person was. Neither his, nor Lazuli's questions had helped to get them any answers. So, with that said, he had started meditating on his power. After the battle against Trigon, his amount of wings had gone back down to three. Had he been able to keep it at six, as well as Lazuli keeping her level of God ki at the level she had, the two of them might have been able to take down that evil tyrant.

Lazuli was meditating in a state of god ki. It was becoming easier to manage, but it was different from her normal energy, where she could just keep on blasting it endlessly if she wanted to. When she did that with her god ki, it diminished by the amount she blasted out. This was why she had to keep her god ki high during battles, or she would run out. But, if she could make god ki her normal ki; the ki her infinite energy engine produced normally, than she would have an endless amount of god ki! But in order to do that, she would need to keep streaming god ki through that engine, more and more, for longer periods of time. And maybe,... she didn't want to, as it might end up really making her a kill bot; but if she could also learn some tricks from a god of destruction and be able to stream that; than she and Jerren would be able to kill that Grand Zamasu.

But, when they did that, there was a question; what would happen than? The Omni king was the center of twelve universes, previously eighteen universes. If that creature was destroyed, what would happen than? Would the universes become unstable; would a new omni king need to be crowned? Or would nothing happen? This was a situation that had never happened, so who really had the answers?

They finally arrived in universe 10 and were greeted by the pink elephant god of destruction; Rumush. But this time he was not alone. Standing behind him was a man with yellow skin, white hair and pointy ears with fancy earrings. He also wore fancy and divine clothes. As Jerren and Lazuli stepped down on the ground, Cus bowed to Rumush, before looking back at her two newest students, 'Jerren, Lazuli, this is the supreme kai from universe ten.' the man nodded and walked toward them, 'nice to meet the two of you; my name is Gowasu. I am the one who wanted to meet the two of you, as I am the former trainer of Zamasu, who now resides in the body of the Omni King.'

Jerren looked at Gowasu in surprise, 'you were the former trainer of that demon?' Lazuli clenched her fist, 'than what brings you here?!' Gowasu raised his hands slowly, 'don't worry, just because my student has such a mindset, it doesn't mean I have the same mindset. I was training him to be my successor, to be the next supreme kai of universe 10.' Rumush scoffed and swung his trunk over his shoulder, 'with his personality, he would have made a better god of destruction.'

Gowasu gestured to a table with five chairs around it and a pot of tea standing on it, 'would you like to sit down and have a pot of tea? The reason I wanted to meet you, was to tell you how Zamasu, or Grand Zamasu, as he now calls himself as the Omni King, came to be who he is.' Jerren looked at Lazuli, frowning, before nodding, 'okay, knowing is half the battle as they say.' Lazuli nodded, though she doubted learning about Zamasu's back story would give them any insight in how to defeat him now.

They all sat down and Cus poured all of them a cup of tea, before handing all of them a cookie that paired well with the tea, something Rumush was happy with. Gowasu took his time, first taking in the warmth of the tea in the cup with his hands on the outside, before enjoying the aroma of the tea. After ten minutes he took his first sip of tea, before nibbling on his cookie. Jerren had already finished his tea after five minutes and waited for Gowasu to begin, as was Lazuli. Rumush, who had become bored with waiting after a minute, though instructed by Cus not to hurry Gowasu, had started arm wrestling her; so far neither had pinned the other.

As Jerren cleared his throat, Gowasu nodded, 'now than, Zamasu started out as a promising Kai in training. Not only were his thoughts morally sound, he was also strong and powerful. I saw him as someone who could defend the creation of life and I tried to instill that in him. But, Zamasu had some trouble in one aspect of being a kai; mortal life. As a kai, a god who creates life and watches over their creations, Zamasu was much more into enjoying nature. And sure, he respected other divine beings; the other kais, the gods of destruction and the angels. Of course, the Omni King Grand Zeno most of all. As a young kai, I had taken him to introduce him to Grand Zeno once, to introduce my future successor. The childlike Zeno had approved of my choice.'

Gowasu had another sip of tea, enjoying the flavor, before continuing, 'but like I said; mortal life, that was what troubled Zamasu. He did not see the need for such creatures. And when he started observing their behavior, where I saw slow progress in them over time, all he could see was sin. Where I saw the possibility for growth, he saw stagnation. Where I saw their opportunity for evolution, he saw their downfall. I wanted to show them that beings could change. So, I took one of our divine privileges; a time ring. We Kais may not go into the past, no god nor mortal is allowed to mess with the flow of time, less they destroy the future. But, we are allowed to go into the future to observe. Us going back to the present does not count as going back in the past.'

he smiled, but no one laughed. He sighed, had another sip of tea, another bite of his cracked and continued, 'I took Zamasu to a planet called Barbari. The creatures there, compared to anything in your universe, I guess you could call them lizard men. Or dinosaur men. When we first arrived, they lived in mountains and were rather violent to each other. Zamasu seemed to be disgusted by them. So, I took us a thousand years into their future. I saw the change right away. The creatures were now living in caves they had dug into the mountain side. They could make campfires and seemed to hunt with clubs. But Zamasu only had eye for their violence. He saw a fight between two of them as proof of their entire species. And when one of their scouts saw us, outsiders and possible intruders, as it attacked, Zamasu killed it. I tried to reprimand him, tell him to reflect on his dark actions and deeds. I hoped that would help.'

Gowasu sighed and looked intensely sad, 'it didn't. Ever since we returned, he seemed to be gloomy. Always frowning, deep in dark thoughts. I tried to have him assist in my work, as I was still training him. He once assisted in helping me make a planet, but he wanted no mortals to exist on that planet. To try and help him, I accepted his terms. But the times after that that I made life, when Zamasu went with me to assist, each time he insisted there were no mortals. After three planets, I couldn't do that anymore. So I made some planets with mortal life. But Zamasu never helped with that and always looked insulted, as if my creations had spat in his face.'

Gowasu munched on his cookie and now had the attention of everyone around the table, 'I really hoped Zamasu would change his mind, so I asked him to watch godtube. A divine channel with which we can view things at our leisure, even in other universes. Nice nature planets, planets with animals. Zamasu didn't seem to mind the simple animals. But those capable of thought always angered him. I mostly found him watching nature planets and he always looked so peaceful when he did. So, on one such an occasion, I suggested he'd watch some mortal planets, as not all mortals were evil and violent. On one such an occasion I suggested your universe seven's Namek. A peaceful planet with its people working like farmers. And while some had power, they used it to help each other. And only in times of extreme panic did they use something called Dragon Balls, which allowed them to make three wishes. And in their humility, they only asked for enough food for everyone, good health for them and the planet and to continue living in peace. Seeing this, Zamasu seemed to have changed his mind about mortals.'

Gowasu smiled, remembering a time when things had seemed to go good for both of them, before his frown returned, 'that didn't last. One night, I woke up from the sound of godtube. I walked to the monitor and saw Zamasu sitting there. His face was full of hate. So full, so intense, it shocked me. He was watching universe 7's earth. Its cities were burning, corpses were lying everywhere, the people who were alive ran for their lives, while some threw others away, trying to save themselves. They were hunted by two beings that were slowly slaughtering the entire planet. This was thirteen years ago.'

Lazuli had a flashback. 13 years ago was when she and her brother had been at the height of their terrorizing ways and murder streak, just for fun. If that was what caused Zamasu to try and become Grand Zeno, in the end it was her fault. Hers and her brother's fault.' Gowasu shook his head, 'no my dear. It was not your fault. Yes, back in those days, you were a monster. There's no other way to say it.' Jerren was about to speak up, before Gowasu cut him down, 'what would you call a being that goes around destroying and killing because they find it fun?' Jerren closed his mouth and Cus poured him another cup of tea. Gowasu continued, 'but Zamasu has turned out to be a much worse monster than you ever were.'

Gowasu finished his tea, 'it has taken me some time to find out what he did after that, as he seemed to leave our planet often. And sometimes I couldn't even detect his presence in the universe. When I asked him where he was, he told me he had been inspecting other planets, in order to get a better understanding of life. I thought he was finally learning. He was not. What he was really doing was scheming and planning.'

Gowasu finished his cookie and as Cus poured everyone a new cup of tea, he continued, 'he had gone to universe seven's Zuno; the all knowing. As a divine being, he left him alive. But Zuno told me about my student's visit when I found him. Zamasu had threatened him and forced Zuno to tell him everything he knew about the dragon balls and all possible dragon balls. Zuno did and this was how he learned about super dragon balls, created by the dragon god Zalama. Seven planet sized wishing orbs spread over two universes, six and seven. He explained that all seven needed to be gathered and the dragon was to be summoned in the divine language with this phrase, "come forth, divine dragon, and grant my wish pretty peas." than the dragon appears and grants you any wish you might have, which must be asked in the divine language. Than the orbs scatter across both universes and can't be used for a whole year. After this, he wanted to know all about the Omni King. Zuno was forced to tell under the threat of being killed.'

everyone had a sip of tea and while Gowasu seemed to be catching his breathe, everyone else remained quiet, wanting to hear more of the story. Gowasu continued again, 'Zamasu was away more and more, saying he visited other universes, as getting a personal feel for mortals worked better than godtube. I was so hopeful back than. I had no idea that Zamasu was going to both universes six and seven to gather the seven super dragon balls and storing them in a corner of our universe 10. and exactly one year ago, Zamasu seemed to disappear for good. The next day, I was summoned by grand Zeno himself. Which was strange. Usually his angel, the high priest, would do that. I was told to get my god of destruction and angel and bring them. And as I arrived, all the other supreme kais and gods of destruction with their angels arrived as well. But again, the high priest did not come to tell us to come inside. The doors were open and the Omni King came out himself. His guards weren't with him.'

Rumush nodded, 'right at that moment, everyone found it strange, but no one dared oppose the Omni king. One mood swing of that monster and we'd be erased. And no one wanted that. He told us it was time for change. A time in which only the divine was allowed to live. No more mortals were allowed. It would take him some time, but he would erase all mortals. And he commanded all of us to not oppose him. And no supreme kai was allowed to create mortals anymore.'

Gowasu nodded, 'as we returned, I looked up if the life of any planet had been erased yet. And it had. Barbari! The planet that had first offended Zamasu. I talked this over with Rumush and Cus and they agreed with my hypothesis, especially since Cus couldn't find Zamasu anywhere, as if he had been erased. We looked for any way possible that could allow Zamasu to become the Omni King. And, while we informed the other universes about that this was an imposter Omni King. Some didn't mind and joined this Omni King's side, while others opposed it. And that's how the war started. In the meantime, I was gathering my evidence, which was already confirmed when the Omni King started calling himself Grand Zamasu. But I needed to know how. And learning about the super dragon balls from Zuno, I found out how. And now, I am telling you. And as his wish was made a year ago; the super dragon balls are awake again. This means, a new wish can be made. We have all noticed that Zamasu has no full mastery of the Omni King's power, which is good for us, as it doesn't allow him to erase all mortal life, or even all divine life, from the universes. But one wish could change that. If I know my student the way I think I do, he will want to gather those planet sized orbs again and wish to control the full power of the Omni King. We must prevent that at all costs!'

As the five of them finished their tea and cookies, Cus afterwards started the training of Jerren, Lazuli and Cus, while Gowasu also helped. While he was nowhere near as powerful as the four of them, he could advise them on ki control. Especially Lazuli and her control of god ki. As they now had a full week of training with Cus, they could do a lot more training than just the few hours after school before going to sleep, not counting the time for homework which they had to do. But not this week.

Lazuli's task was to not only activate god ki, but also stay in a state of god ki for as long as possible, while also sending out blasts of god ki. Gowasu and Cus's advise on precise control was just what she needed, but while she could manage an hour at most, her infinite energy engine was still not producing god ki on its own. As for Jerren, he was training against Rumush in continuous godly sparring. Rumush had been getting stronger through all the training lately as well. Cus tried to get him to the level of ultra instinct. And Jerren, who was gaining more control over the power his wings held, had to try and produce a fourth wing, like he had done in his battle against Trigon. But as four days went by, he was still at three wings. Similarly, Rumush had trouble mastering this ultra instinct technique Cus had mentioned. Only Lazuli seemed to improve more, though only by minutes each time she tried. And every time she stopped using god ki, she felt exhausted.

Back in universe 7, a purple man in a black trench coat was walking through a town, before raising his left arm and looking at his watch, he asked, 'who are the targets?' three images of three small and slender individuals appeared, all with black hair, two spiky, the other long, one male, two women, all saiyans. The man nodded and he started walking, ignoring the stores that seemed to have clothes and masks of someone who called himself Stain; a villain and hero killer who had recently been defeated. He stepped up to two people, asking if they had seen them.

the tall man in front of Hit was about as tall as he was and the shape his body was in indicated he was a hand to hand fighter. Hit was unsure of the mask, but everyone in this world seemed to have their own style. The girl behind him was rather small, but womanly speaking, she had good proportions, though he was unsure about the implications of the suit's design. He tapped his watch, activating the hologram, showing the three Saiyans, asking if they had seen them. With so many people, so many different power levels, it was difficult to track them. Especially if these three were hiding their power levels.

Gunhead looked at the hologram and shook his head, 'sorry sir, I have never seen these three people. What about you kid?' Uraraka took a look at the holograms, 'oh, those are three of the five transfer students at UA. But I don't know where they are currently interning.' Hit nodded, 'well, thanks anyway. I'll keep looking than. It is important I find them.' Uraraka nodded while Hit turned around and walked away, 'maybe if you go by the school, they can help you there.' Hit thought for a moment, that could work. He looked back, 'thanks for that. Have a nice day.' Hit started walking again and in just a few moments he seemed to disappear into the ground.

As he walked, now looking for clews on how to get to this UA, some kind of school, he noticed more stores that sold clothes of this one person everyone seemed to be interested in. he saw the man's face on the primitive newspapers, though he couldn't say what it said. He didn't read this planet's languages. While in his thousand years of living and training as an assassin, he had learned to talk just about all languages in the multi-verse, he couldn't read all languages. But as he kept on seeing this man's face and clothing style everywhere, he did start to wonder who he was.

As he walked by a jumbo screen, the news was repeating itself, but all people on the street stood still to watch it, even if it was the fifth time they had seen this. The man's name was Stain and he had been known as the hero killer. He had killed a great number of pro heroes and injured another amount so badly they had to retire. Stain, or; Chizome Akaguro, had done this in order to create a better hero society. As in places he had showed up and killed heroes, pros had started taking their work more seriously.

Hit turned his back to the screen; that man was pathetic. He was a plain murderer with dumb goals. He did all that killing for free. Just for his own ideals. He didn't earn anything with it and, instead of making someone, like a contractor, happy with the person's death, he only saddened people. This was, he himself obtained nothing, other people also lost and made other people have to work harder. In the end, that didn't achieve anything good for anyone. And furthermore, the man had been caught. Though the man's story seemed to be popular by these fools, this idiotic heroes society was morally wrong. Heroes were like idols; worshiped by fools who couldn't do anything on his own. Those who were born with good quirks had it easy, while those without were looked down upon. Maybe this Stain had started with a good goal, but he had gone about it the wrong way. Than again, in a flawed world like this, what other way was there to go about it?

He walked by a harbor, where a large muscular sailor seemed to be training his crew. The man looked like a seal. And while most of his crew were large bulky men, there were two women as well. Though one looked especially young. Perhaps another student who was interning? He asked the seal man, who was also a hero, if he had seen the three saiyans, but he hadn't, nor had his crew.

Meanwhile, Kale was standing behind Kendo and Momo, while all three watched how Uwabami was signing autographs, posed for pictures, shook hands and talked with all her fans. Momo tried to learn from it, as pro heroes always seemed to get fans. Kendo had hoped for a bit more action for the two of them, but Kale didn't like it one bit; this entire internship. Sure, she was happy to spend time with Kendo and Momo, but day after day to be put in a chair, have someone put make-up on her and be a background ornament in Uwabami's hair product commercial. All this glammer and spot light,... well, it might make her a little less shy,... but not when it was forced on her so much.

She walked away from the other two, before leaning against a tree and calling Caulifla on her watch communicator. As she was waiting for Caulifla to answer, she looked around, before seeing a small orange ball lying on the ground. She picked it up, looking for a kid who might have lost it, before seeing a red star on it. That reminded her of something she had heard some in Caulifla's gang talk about, who had heard it from some people in the army. On another planet, Namek, where Namekians live,... they had supposedly created seven wishing orbs, the size of a toddler. This ball was just a bit bigger than her hand. She put it in her backpack.

Caulifla answered, 'oh Kale, thank goodness. I thought I was going crazy! I need to get out of here!' Kale opened her eyes in surprise, 'why?! What happened? Do I need to come and help you?!' Caulifla sighed, 'no, it's not like; battle crazy! It's just, this mount Lady has put me in a maid's outfit and has me cleaning her hero agency; dusting book cases, cleaning windows, washing the dishes. And today she has me cleaning the bathroom. Along with that, I am stuck with mister pervert von balls for brains! I have to threaten him five times a day with crushing his grapes to keep him from staring. And that lazy mount Lady barely does anything but watch TV, reading magazines and eating snacks, while ordering us around.'

Kale blinked a few times, before nodding, 'yeah, that does sound rough,... wait; did you say,... you're wearing a maid outfit? Oh, I am sure you look so cute right now.' Kale quickly covered her watch with her free hand, yet still Caulifla's scream could be heard; "KALE!" Kale slowly lifted her hand of the communicator, as Caulifla continued, 'today I am cleaning the bathroom, with mount lady having used the toilet. It stinks! And I have to clean her bathtub. Luckily she's not in giant size, but this is so dumb! I am not learning a single thing, other than containing my anger,... which is becoming harder and harder every day! … how are you over there Kale?'

Kale sighed, 'I am stressed out too. This Uwabami lady is nice, but she enjoys the spotlight too much. Making commercials, making me and the other two background accessories, and now she's in the spotlight of the public. But on another note, sis; do you know something more about those rumors we heard about the Namekian wishing orbs?' Caulifla nodded, 'yeah, Cabba told me something about it. Apparently, there are seven of them and when you gather them all, you can summon a large dragon. So they're also called dragon balls. And than that dragon can grant three of your wishes. But, why do you ask?' Kale felt in her backpack and pulled out the dragon ball, 'well, it just so happens that I have found such a dragon ball. Though a smaller one than those from Namek. But, as Namekians are the only ones who can make these orbs, doesn't that mean,..?'

Caulifla finished her sentence for her, 'that there is a Namekian on this planet, as well as that there are six more of these orbs scattered over the entire planet. Well, so long as it isn't a kids toy.' Kale nodded, 'yeah, but no child seems to be around here, playing, searching or otherwise.' Caulifla sighed, 'well, keep it with you. Those orbs might come in handy. Now, as I just mentioned Cabba, I wonder how he's doing.' Kale blinked a few times, 'should we ask him?' the two remained quiet in thought, before both of them answered, 'naaah!'

Cabba was currently on a job with Death Arms, two of his sidekicks and Jirou. Some people were being held hostage by villains and it was up to them to save them. Jirou, with her earphone jack, found where they were, the amount of villains and the amount of hostages. Death Arms instructed them, Jirou and Cabba, to escort the hostages out of the building while he and his sidekicks took care of the villains. The heroes burst in, send the hostages out and started fighting the villains. Jirou and Cabba escorted the hostages outside.

It was simple and quickly done, but as they got outside, Cabba noticed some of the villains escaping; so he interfered. With it only being two villains, he quickly overpowered them and knocked them out. But as the other heroes came out, the other villains arrested, while Jirou received praise from Death Arms, Cabba was shouted at and lectured! He didn't have a hero license, he had no permission to hurt villains, not from the government, not from Death Arms or any other pro hero in the area! Taking the initiative to fight only shows how violent and unreliable he was!

At the end, as they headed back to Death Arms hero agency, Cabba was in a similar state as at the sports festival, where both Kale and Caulifla had yelled at, blamed and insulted him. He had tried to do the right thing, but had only gotten blamed for it. He didn't have permission, he didn't have a hero license, hurting people made him look like a villain. And even if he beat up villains, without granted permission, it only made him look like a bigger villain! Jirou on the other hand was in a better mood, as she had received praise and thanks. Praise from Death Arms and his two sidekicks for escorting the hostages to safety and thanks from said hostages. While she had been nervous, the thanks and praise made her feel good about this whole ordeal.

As they got back, Cabba was muttering to himself that this was at least not as bad as the situations with Raven. Too bad for him, Jirou heard his muttering. As he saw her looking, he quickly shut up and looked away. Death Arms his yelling had been bad enough, but if either Kale or Caulifla heard about Jirou learning something, they would tell the other and yell at him for it. Worse, they might tell Jerren and Lazuli, who might tell HQ, who might pull him back from the mission and send him back to universe 6, where he might get reprimanded by the king! He might be stripped of his rank and fired from being a soldier. Just this one small thing could have such huge consequences!

Jirou saw Cabba hold himself while his eyes were spinning and it seemed like his mind was racing and going through many scenarios. She had heard him talk about Raven. Raven's power had been strange and it was also weird how, after the festival she had just vanished. But in their fights with her, Jerren and Lazuli had showed greater power than ever before. She had looked up what could cause such growth in power. Scenarios like; re-awakening. Through high stress, combined with training, one's quirk could grow to greater levels. But, this should take longer times to achieve. Than again, Jerren and Lazuli both had strong quirks from when they appeared. Another option was; hysterical strength, something that happens in a fight or flight situation, where the person's brain pulls out all stops, making the body go full power for a limited time. Maybe,... it was a combination of these two.

Raven had immense power and wasn't above torturing someone to win. And she didn't seem to mind going as far as killing people. And Jerren and Lazuli seemed to know her. With stress from Raven's hate filled power, combined with their hard training; the looming threat of death, activating hysterical strength, combined with their quirks re-awakening; that could have caused them both to unleash much greater power. And Raven, under stress of hate and training, she might have gone through the same thing. But; these were just theories, speculation. It sounded believable enough. But, without proof, she couldn't be sure. But how would one go about proving something like that?

Hit had reached UA and had heard some people walking bit it about how great the school was, as well as its defenses. As such, he used a few of his abilities. One of them being powerful stealth, another, slipping through time. Everything around him slowed down, standing still. He walked through the gates, into the building, locating the teachers office, where he also found info on the students. While the teachers around him were not moving, he looked through the paper files and found the three he was looking for; Cabba, Kale and Caulifla Saiyan. They were using an interesting cover; the girls being twin sisters and the boy was their cousin and they all shared the same quirk, though used it in different ways.

But more importantly, he saw where each of them had gone; which hero agency they had chosen and in which city that was. And while all those names didn't mean anything to him, the land map on the wall helped. He put the files back where they belonged, looked over the land map of Japan and saw where all three were located. The one called Cabba was closest. Gentlemen would say; ladies first. But he was an assassin and this was pure business. So Cabba would die first. Than the girls would follow.

He left everything the way it was, walked outside, before releasing his power. He walked in normal time again and could be seen once more. But no alarms were triggered. He looked in the direction of the city where this Cabba was and dashed to the direction.

As Cabba went for an evening walk in the setting sun to clear his mind, he also wanted to get rid of Jirou, who was seemingly following him, only stopping and blushing when he went into the bathroom. Now with some speed he had lost her. But as he was outside, having walked one block away from the agency, a chill came over him. Not malicious like Raven, but deadly nonetheless. Hit looked at him from the other side of the street.


	10. the assasian hit

Hit locked eyes with Cabba, first target acquired. Cabba wasn't sure who this purple man was, but his intense stare was not comfortable. As he turned to the man, to ask him something, the man was gone. The next moment Cabba shot backwards, intense pain in his stomach. But before even hitting a wall, he went face down into the concrete of the sidewalk, before bouncing off the ground and receiving a kick to his back, making him spin and go face first into a wall. And all of this happened in five seconds.

Cabba fell on his back and was gasping for air. He stumbled to get back to his feet and leaned against the wall, slowly climbing up. But as he stood on his feet again, he noticed the purple man in front of him again. He tried to attack with a loud yell, but not only was his arm in immense pain as he tried, his throat was in just as much pain. He couldn't produce any more sound than rasping and gasping. And he hadn't even seen this guy move. But considering this guy's power, he was not from this planet.

No, if he recalled from wanted posters, this was someone from his universe; Hit the assassin. Never had anyone ever survived when Hit had been send after them. And now Hit was after him! Who? Who would send Hit after him? Only one person came to mind; the Omni King! He focused his energy and went super saiyan 2, going after Hit with everything he had. But each time he tried, he himself was the one who got more and more hurt.

Hit tossed him around like a ragdoll, dodging all attacks and hitting Cabba at vital points. Cabba was wheezing and coughed up blood as he had at least two broken ribs and one of which was piercing a lung. His stomach was in pain from that first hit, although he was unsure of whether or not that was a punch or a kick. His spleen was pretty bruised and his intestines felt like they had been tied into knots. Cabba had trouble even standing and was coughing up blood. Maintaining his power was difficult enough; launching attacks even more so. But all this time he hadn't seen Hit move even once. He just appeared and had already launched his attack.

Hit looked down at Cabba, 'two more moves; two more organs. Than you're dead!' Jirou,who had been asked by Death Arms to go looking for Cabba as it was about time to turn in for the night, was standing around the corner of the alley way. She held her hand pressed against her mouth. She quickly send Death Arms a text, telling him Cabba was being attacked by someone who wanted to kill Cabba. And as she finished this text, she also took a picture of Hit, to go with the message. She just hoped Death Arms would show up soon enough to prevent Cabba from dying!

Cabba took a few more rasping breaths, before shooting forward, only to miss again and feel a throbbing pain in his liver! He fell to his knees in pain. Hit appeared in front of him, 'you fought like a warrior, now die like one. On your feet!' Cabba struggled to make it back onto his feet, but he managed. If only he could be healed right now, his saiyan genes would pump out so much more power! Maybe than he could beat this guy, but now,... he raised his fists one last time, bruised, beaten and bleeding as he was. Hit just raised one fist and struck Cabba on the heart. Jirou yelped in shock, but became quiet when she saw Cabba's hair return to its black color and his eyes became blank, before he fell to the ground. Hit opened his watch, before removing Cabba's hologram. One target; dead. Two more to go!

Meanwhile, Jerren and Lazuli were training with Cus, Rumush and Gowazu, all working as hard as they could to get stronger. Cus showed incredible training skill, as she was training with both Rumush and Jerren, sparring with both at the same time, giving them instructions, while also looking up the possibility of fighting the Omni King, possibly with Demon power. Lazuli, who was getting instructions from Gowazu on better divine ki control, also noticed how Gowasu was using a crystal ball of some kind to look at both universe 6 and 7.

with both their teachers multi tasking, making it look so easy, the fact their progress had seemingly slowed was becoming a tad irritating. Jerren, with his full three wings out and Rumush with his destruction ki were battling Cus, who dodged them while she wasn't even looking at them and even managed to block their attacks, even blast holes in lord Rumush his hakai energy barrier and hit through it. And Lazuli, while channeling god ki, was also told to observe Cus, how she moved while she fought. As she was now understanding the finer divine ki control, it was time to work toward one of two things; either learning how to be a god of destruction, or the final task; ultra instinct. Cus had first thought god of destruction, with Lazuli's past and lord Champa being gone. But Lazuli had chosen the latter option, whatever it was.

The way Cus described it was; your body moves on its own. Each individual part of your body thinks for itself and moves for itself, while also cooperating with the red of the body. That way, even if you were attacked from all sides at the same time, your body would find the best way to evade everything. This was difficult and even hard for gods of destruction to master. As it was in the realms of divine ki, with each move being precise and nothing to much, no extra energy would be wasted; meaning one could fight at their full strength and speed. So, for now, Cus had Lazuli observing.

Jerren was struggling against Cus, even though Rumush was his partner in this fight. Two god level opponents and Cus was not breaking a sweat. Jerren was somewhat out of breath, while he pushed the power of his wings to his limit. He tried to remember how it felt when he had activated his fourth wing, but it still wasn't coming. He had hoped that had happened on its own, but that too seemed to have been Raven's influence. He looked over to Rumush, 'so, my lord Rumush, is it true you also struggle to master this Ultra instinct thing?' Rumush frowned, 'well, from time to time I manage to pull it off. I guess, I could give it a try.'

Jerren backed off and Cus beemed with pride. Lazuli, having heard what Jerren said, while channeling god ki, paid close attention to what Rumush was doing. The pink elephant closed his eyes, took some calming breaths, before his aura started to change. A light blue burning energy came over him and was flowing through his purple ki. He opened his eyes, which were now gray. He looked at Cus, before shooting forward faster than Jerren and Lazuli could follow, yet Cus still easily blocked him. But Cus had stopped doing her research, tossed her staff aside and fought back.

The fight was incredibly fast, nearly untraceable by their eyes. Even sensing their energy at this state became difficult. But half a minute after it had started, the fight ended, as the aura dissipated around Rumush and he seemed to be out of breath. Through his wheezes he managed to say, 'and that,... kids,... is ultra instinct! ... Now boy,... I showed you ultra,... instinct! … now you go spar with Cus on your own for a while. I... I need a snack,... and a drink!' he landed and walked away. Jerren flew toward Cus again and engaged her in battle again. But she slowed down now to his level of speed and strength so he actually stood a chance. And while they fought, Gowasu tried to help Lazuli, giving her adjustments to her ki output, as she was trying to match the frequency of god ki which she had sensed in the ultra instinct!

In the mean time, Jirou was slowly walking toward Cabba, listening carefully, but she heard nothing. His chest was still, he made no sound, no gasping for air, no soft breathing,... no heart beat! She reached him and saw his eyes were rolled back and empty. She knelt down at his side and shook him, 'Cabba? Cabba, can you hear me? Wake up!' but there was no response at all. Jirou started shaking. Her nightmares had been bad; but seeing someone die was worse! he lip quivered and her eyes started tearing up.

Death Arms and his sidekicks arrived, only to find they were too late. Cabba was brought to the hospital, where all the doctors tried everything they could, their quirks and machines to resuscitate him, but nothing they did worked; Cabba Saiyan, was dead! Death Arms sat down next to Jirou and his was a look of despair! A student had died, while interning with him! He just didn't know what to say, not for himself nor to Jirou. He stood up and asked some of his sidekicks to bring Jirou back to the office. He had to make a call. He went to call the number of Cabba's school, so they could be given the bad news. Jirou had told him what she had seen, how this man seemed to strike Cabba, but she never saw the purple man move, just disappear and appear. Yet it felt different from teleportation.

He told this to the vice principle, Jacco, whom he also informed of what Jirou had seen at the end, that there were two more targets! The Saiyan twins. Jacco promised Death Arms that he would call the two of them, to both inform and to warn them. And he would drop by tonight, to fetch Cabba's body for the funeral.

Finishing this call, he sighed. He set his ship toward earth and while looking up information on this purple assassin, he found the information; an assassin from universe 6; Hit. He than called Caulifla and Kale and as they answered their communication watches, he informed them that Cabba had been killed. Both were at a loss for words, Kale was shocked, before Caulifla started laughing, 'nice try Jacco, you really have a poor taste of humor, bothering us during our "extremely interesting internships!" with a joke like that!'

Jacco looked at her with a straight face, 'Caulifla, I'll have you know, I do have a sense of humor and it does not involve calling people about fake deaths!' Kale squeaked and Caulifla looked as if someone had sucker punched her in the face. Jacco informed them he would be coming to get Cabba's body, as well as to warn them about this assassin from universe 6; Hit. Cabba may have been the weakest out of their trio, but he was no pushover. For him to be killed without landing a single hit on this; Hit! He had to be extremely skilled.

That evening, it was on the news; how Cabba, a transfer student, had been assassinated. Hit's photo was shown for all of Japan to see. And right away people were talking. Some people blamed UA for this; though how could the school be responsible for an assassin attack on their student. Some blamed Death Arms for not better watching the students in his care. Some people could agree, but once again; he too had not send this assassin. Hit himself could be blamed, but in the end; who had send him? That person was truly to blame. And why? Why had an assassin been send after a student.

Midoriya, still in the hospital after his fight with Stain, saw this on the news. For Cabba, an alien from another universe, to be targeted by an assassin; this had to mean someone from another universe had send this assassin! And with what Jerren and lazuli had told him, he could only come to one conclusion; this Omni King they had told him about had send this guy! Grand Torino, who sat next to him, saw the boy's expression, 'oh, that's really sad. Did you know him kid?' Midoriya nodded, 'yeah. He's a transfer student from UA in America.'

Uraraka, who was on an evening patrol with Gun Head, who was explaining the importance of safety in the dark, as well as some night time combat, both were shocked by the news about a transfer student being assassinated! Uraraka, like Midoriya, came to the same conclusion; the Omni King had send him!

Tomura and Kurogiri were seeing this from their villains hideout. Tomura was almost giddy with joy, 'Kurogiri, that assassin guy; I want him in the league of villains! He doesn't have any problem with killing students!' Kurogiri nodded, 'indeed he doesn't, Tomura Shigaraki, but consider this; he is an assassin. As such, he wouldn't join for free. If we want him on our side to kill heroes, we would need to pay him. I won't mind looking for him, but consider that we might not be able to pay him. And than he would know where our hideout would be.' Tomura's eyes twitched and he started scratching his neck, 'if he doesn't want to join, we'll just kill him. Simple as that. Killing a student doesn't mean he can kill us!' Kurogiri nodded, though he doubted they had the money to keep this guy in their employ for long.

The fake hero agency where the fake Jerren and Lazuli were supposedly interning was also informed and the two fakes acted their part well; seeing and hearing the news of losing a friend. Kale was being comforted by Kendo and Momo and Uwabami also gave her condolences. Even though Caulifla was not here for her now, having these girls be there for her was nice. She had never really liked Cabba, but she had never wished him dead,... except that one moment when she had believed he was trying to flirt with Caulifla!

Caulifla had no such comfort! Mount Lady did give her condolences and patted her on the shoulder, but that didn't really help! And when Mineta tried to comfort her, putting an arm around her skinny waste and rubbing his other hand over her leg,... well, a second later Mineta was stuck in the wall with a bruised and swollen face, just from Caulifla elbowing and backhanding the perv away! She walked to her room and tore the maid outfit of herself and put on her regular clothes, which also functioned as her hero clothes! This Hit, was DEAD!

Caulifla locked her room, climbed out the window and flew away to get Kale. They would avenge Cabba!

Jerren was focusing, facing off against Rumush. The pink elephant was also focusing. Jerren had released his three wings, trying to bring out his fourth, but unlike when Raven boosted his power; not even a trace appeared. He pumped out the power of his wings to the maximum, before pushing himself even further. While not as trained as Lazuli was, he pulled all his ki back inside himself, before focusing it into the core of himself and his wings. God ki was no easy with the kind of power his wings had, but it could give him a few minutes of godly power. That, combined with the power of his wings that already let him fight at the level of a god of destruction, this really pushed him.

Rumush pushed himself to his fullest potential, tapping into his ultra instinct and hakai energy, before the two shot toward one another. Lazuli stood still while continuously channeling her god ki. Cus, having noticed that pushing herself to the limit hour after hour was not working, had changed up her training. Pulling in her ki and controlling it within her, channeling her god ki, now she had to keep all of it stored up within herself, not leaking a drop, while continuing to raise her power. This took fine tuned control and high concentration. So the massive and continuous explosions and shockwaves caused by Jerren and Rumush fighting was not helping, so some drops of her concentrated god ki leaked out.

Cus had explained to them what Raven's power had really done for them, as different as it was in nature, how it had helped them. It had momentarily unlocked their own potential. Jerren's six wings was him pushed to his fullest power. And Lazuli with her immense god ki, close to the level of an angel. For this reason, Cus had made their training as difficult as possible, pushing them as hard as she could in this full week she had. Lazuli was coming closer to having her infinite energy engine to start producing god ki naturally. And now, studying ultra instinct, both stationary and active in battle was a good step forward.

Jerren and Rumush stopped, out of breath and landed to rest for a moment, while Cus used her time rewind to repair all the destruction their short yet epic battle had brought. She was so proud of her students. Lord Rumush was taking his training more serious than ever, not only learning to fully utilize his hakai energy, but also wanting to master ultra instinct; which was a good teacher for Lazuli as she was coming closer to permanent god hood. And Jerren,... was trying his best. While he found new ways to fight, like temporarily boosting himself with the god ki he could generate, realizing his fourth wing was difficult. Though, maybe he was trying to hard. Cus, while training, took notice of everything her students did right and where they needed improvement; making a new schedule in her head where she kept the good points and improved where they needed help.

As they were taking a break, with Gowasu having put on a fresh pot of tea, she had advised her students to meditate in their power first; calmly concentrate, before getting tea and the lunch that came with it. Jerren had his three wings calmly folded around himself, while focusing on his breathing. Lazuli meditated in god ki and had a calm air about herself. And lord Rumush was surrounded in hakai energy, but their was peace within his destruction. She smiled proudly, so happy to see their progress. Hopefully, by the end of the week, lord Rumush would be closer to mastering ultra instinct, Jerren would have his fourth wing and Lazuli's engine would naturally produce god ki. And, with an infinite amount of it, it would make her near invincible.

As they finished meditating, lunch was ready and they started eating. As they did, the crystal on Cus her staff started glowing, as she got a message. She took a hold of her staff and looked into it, 'ah, hello Jacco. What can we do for you?' Jerren and Lazuli looked at Cus, seeing Jacco's face in her staff as he said, 'I am afraid I have some bad news. An assassin has been send after the saiyans and has already succeeded in killing Cabba. At the moment I have his body.'

Jerren's jaw dropped, as did the food he had inside it. Lazuli put the food in her hands down as they both looked shocked at Jacco. The little man continued, ' the assassin comes from universe six, just like the saiyans. His name is Hit.' Jacco showed a picture of Hit to them as he continued, 'he is about a thousand years old and has never failed to kill any target he has been send after. And from the information we have gained, he's now also after the other two saiyans.'

Cus nodded, 'thanks for telling us Jacco. I would like for Cabba's body to be brought here, so in a moment, I will be coming to you. See you in a little bit Jacco.' the images faded from Cus her staff and she put it away. Jerren was breathing somewhat harder and he stood up, 'maybe, we should go back! Stop this assassin! Surely Lazuli and I can handle him!' Cus shook her head, 'no, what you need to do right now is focus on your training. All this harm, done to one universe by another, all goes back to the Omni King. In order for something like him to be defeated, you need to keep training.' Cus knew, against the erasing power of the Omni King, barely anything could survive; except perhaps demons; which she was still investigating.

Lazuli shook her head, 'I can't believe it. Cabba has been killed. By someone from his own universe.' Cus nodded, 'I know dear, but don't worry. I have a plan. In that plan, I was ready for something like this to happen. So, don't threat. In that way; all is going according to plan.' Jerren and Lazuli looked at her in confusion. She had a plan? Or had she planned for something like this to happen? All was going according to plan? What did she mean? Had she ordered the hit on Cabba? Could they still trust Cus? Was she just keeping them training to keep them from taking action against the Omni King?

Cus stepped away from the table, 'now, once you're finished with lunch, go meditate again, for half an hour. After that, back to training. Gowasu will be here to advice and precise ki control. I am off to get Cabba's body.' and in a flash, she was gone. It would be easier if Jacco could jump universes, or if his vehicle could do that. But since he couldn't do that, Cus was going to him. And while she would visit universe 7, she would also have a talk with someone else.

Jerren and Lazuli sighed and continued lunch. But, after that news and Cus her way of acting, they didn't have much of an appetite. Rumush looked at them, 'hey, come on you two! Don't look so depressed! You know Cus; she likes heroes! That's why she also brought you the first time she met you. She may be a bit impulsive, but she always has a good outcome in mind. Whatever this plan of hers is, I am sure it will work out in the end. Now, I would like to make one change into her training plan; after meditation, the two of you will fight against me, while I try to actively go into ultra instinct. It will give Lazuli some new experience, as well as physical exercise. All that standing around and pumping out power needs to have an outlet.' the other two nodded and, after lunch and meditation, they did as the god of destruction wished.

Caulifla was flying above the clouds, so no one would see her. She flew toward the city where Cabba had been killed. She wasn't sure if Hit was still there, but it was the best place to look first. While flying, she contacted Kale through her watch. Cabba was the weakest of their trio, but not a weakling. So they would need to work together to bring Hit down! Kale answered, 'yes, Caulifla?' she still sounded sad.

Caulifla was straight to the point, 'Kale; this is important! Ditch that useless internship and come to me at once! We're gonna find Hit and Kill him for what he did to Cabba!' Caulifla expected a; "right away Caulifla!" but it remained silent, for seconds on end. Caulifla stopped in mid air, wondering if her flying speed had caused a distortion in her message, 'Kale? Did you hear me?' Kale nodded, 'yes, I heard you Caulifla. You want me to come to you, to find and kill Hit. But I won't.'

Caulifla was stunned, 'wait? Wha,... wait what? You won't? Why not?!' Kale replied, 'because I don't want to leave. From what the news said, you and I are targets too.' Caulifla shook her head, 'so you stay at the same place, that makes you an easy target! if we go and attack now,...' Kale replied, 'no; I am not coming! We can't be sure if the two of us could stand a chance against someone Cabba couldn't land a single hit on. If I did,... if we did that; we would be breaking the rules! And Jerren and lazuli asked us to follow the rules. I won't break their trust.'

Caulifla was losing her patience, 'Kale! Do you not care what happened to Cabba? What could happen to you and me if we did nothing? Lame as Cabba may have been, he was a saiyan! And like the cousin he played here, he was like family! We need to avenge him! So come here and help me!' Kale didn't buckle, 'no Caulifla! We do not "need" to avenge him. I do not have to do as you say! I usually go along with you, but not this time!'

Caulifla was fueming and yellow energy started surrounding her, 'Kale; stop being stupid! Back in universe six, I lead my gang, of which you were and are a part! When I say go; you go! When I say stop; you stop! When I say kill; you kill! So this is an order Kale! Come to me at once! if you don't there will be hell to pay!' Kale remained calm, 'Caulifla, we are no longer in universe six, nor are we in your gang. You are not the boss of me. Jerren and Lazuli were right; you are to prideful and immature to be in charge. Your solution to this problem would be to hit it, before it hits you. So, go back to your internship Caulifla, because I am staying at mine.'

Kale hung up on Caulifla, who screamed out in rage, boosting herself right into super saiyan 2! Kale had always been on her side, always sided with her, always joined her and followed her in everything she did! And now she would no longer listen! Would she have followed that weakling Cabba, since Jerren and Lazuli had left him in charge? Had someone gotten into Kale's head? Yeah, those bothersome Jerren and Lazuli! Their insults had turned Kale against her! And with that weakling's death, Kale was now convinced of Jerren and Lazuli's words!

She yelled out, 'fine! Who needs you! I will find and kill this Hit all on my own! I'll show you, I'll show Cabba! I'll show Jerren and Lazuli! I will show everyone! I can do all of this on my own without anyone helping me! That will show everyone that I am the best in each and every way!' and with that said, she powered down and went on a wild search for Hit.

Hit, in the meantime, was walking toward the location closest to Cabba; Caulifla. If anything; she would be an even easier target than the boy, as the info he had on her showed how impulsive and reckless she was. So, hearing about the death of her friend, or at least her comrade, she would not be ready to face him in any way shape or form. Now all he had to do was find this Mount Lady's hero agency, either sneak in, or get Caulifla to come out.

Hit stopped walking as a black portal appeared in front of him and a face, or at least a pair of eyes materialized above the portal. Hit frowned, 'you want something?' Kurogiri turned the portal into a body form and made a polite bow, 'I apologize for interrupting you. My name is Kurogiri, I work for the league of villains. We saw on the news what you did to that Saiyan boy. From what we gathered, you're an assassin. We would like to request your services.'

Hit frowned, 'can you pay? You don't look like a wealthy person! I doubt you could even afford my services for the simplest hit.' Kurogiri nodded, 'we might, or we might not. You haven't named your price.' Hit scoffed, 'whatever. At the moment I am looking for the hero agency of Mount Lady. My next target Caulifla resides there currently.' Kurogiri nodded, 'I think I might know where it is, but this Caulifla girl is also one of our targets. If you come with me, you can learn whether or not we have the funds you need for your work, as well as gain access to the info we have on your targets and possibly others, if you would work for us.'

Hit thought about it; gaining more info on the target could always be useful. He didn't think these weaklings could offer him anything, but maybe they could afford his services at least once. He nodded, 'fine than, lead the way. Show me what info you have.' Kurogiri turned into a portal again and Hit walked through it.

Cus returned to universe 10, with Cabba's body. She had spoken to her little brother Whis, asking him to keep an eye out on the super dragon balls in universe 7 and inform her when they were found, as well as give them to her. That way she could keep them safe in universe 10, where Zamasu would not be looking for them. If only her little sister Vados was still active, she could ask the same in universe 6. but, if she made Lazuli into a god of destruction and went through the process with a new supreme kai, Vados would activate again. She would keep that option open.

Mount Lady walked into Caulifla's room, 'hey, kiddo? Are you okay? If you ever want to talk to me about,...' she looked around, saw an empty bed, empty room and Caulifla's fighting clothes gone! She called Mineta, telling him to help her find Caulifla!

Mount Lady was panicking, as one of her interns was missing. What was worse; this was the cousin of the boy who had died yesterday evening, only a few hours ago! As head strong as this girl was, she was likely going after the killer! This was bad, really bad! If something happened to Caulifla, Mount Lady would be blamed for it! If the media heard about that, the public would have a field day roasting her! And her pay check would take a nose dive!

She quickly ran, grabbed Mineta and telling him that Caulifla was gone. And with the temper this girl had, she was likely going after the guy who had killed her cousin. Mineta was wobbly on his feet and his faced was still in bandages after what Caulifla had done to his face, elbowing and backhanding him fae first into a wall, just for him trying to comfort her,... and possibly cup a feel. Mount Lady dragged the little guy to her car, tossed him inside, before getting in, putting on her seat belt and driving off, with Mineta struggling to put on his seat belt.

As she was driving, she called Death Arms. As he picked up, she told him the situation, 'yo, DA, we have a problem. One of that Cabba kid's cousins was interning with me and now, after hearing the news of his death, she went to her room. I went to check on her, but she's gone! I fear she's going after the killer. Can you help me find her? She's skinny and has a mass of spiky black hair and dark eyes.' Death Arms nodded, 'understood. My other intern is sleeping now, so I am going to start looking for her right away. As that killer was after her and her sister as well, it is likely that the killer is in either your city, or the one where the sister is.'

Mount Lady frowned, 'and which hero is she interning with?' Death Arms shrugged, 'I don't know. I just knew which students would intern with me. But allow me to call UA to ask, as well as inform them of this.' Mount Lady shook his head, 'no, don't do that! If you call them, there's a chance the public will find out! Your agency has already taken a hit because of what happened in just one evening. If another agency comes under fire only a few hours later, people will start losing faith in heroes. We can't let that happen.'

Death Arms nodded, 'good point. Well, in that case I will call the school just to ask, so I can protect one of the sisters to make up for what happened to their cousin.' Mount Lady nodded, 'that sounds good enough. Thanks DA.' she sighed in relief, not having to state the other reason of her popularity taking a nose dive, followed by possibly her early retirement as a hero. And where would she than get to work?

Death Arms quickly enough learned that Kale was interning by the snake hero Uwabami and called her, telling Uwabami that Kale's sister Caulifla had disappeared and was likely going after the killer on her own. And when Uwabami asked Kale about this, she said it was very likely. But she didn't say that Caulifla had contacted her, trying to get her to come and help her. But the heroes, knowing that Kale and Caulifla were also targets, would be more active in both their cities. They knew they would be looking for Hit, as well as to protect both Caulifla and Kale against this terrible assassin. Now they were just looking for two needles in a haystack, filled with multiple needles. In a world where almost all people had quirks and plenty had unique appearances due to mutations, finding two specific strange people could be difficult from time to time.

Hit stood before this weird little man with gray hair, bags under his eyes, rash like scratch marks on his neck, bloodshot eyes and a disturbing smile, with bandages on his hands, as if he had been cut. Hit glanced over to Kurogiri, who seemed to be treating this kid as his boss. Hit frowned, 'so, do you have the info I need?' the weirdo nodded, 'oh yes, that and more. My name is Shigaraki. I am currently leading the league of villains, which I would like for you to join.' the kid turned to a television, before addressing it, 'master, this is the assassin that's been all over the news this evening. He killed a UA student without batting an eye.'

the voice of the kid's master replied, 'oh really? Well, that doesn't really mean much, now does it? Killing a student should be easy. So, can you do anything more, assassin?' Hit remained quiet. Shigaraki chuckled to himself, 'from the info we got on the kid he killed and seeing him now, he didn't get hit even once. And the kid he killed was pretty strong physically. And trained as an assassin as he is, he could help us kill many more people. Like All-Might and other pros, as well as this kid!' he pulled out a picture and tossed it to Hit, while remembering how that damn brat had broken several of his ribs.

Hit caught the picture and looked at a boy with messy green hair, green eyes and freckles and a nervous smile. Hit tossed the photo back and Shigaraki put it away, 'oh, we are going to work so well together. With our abilities combined, we'll be able to,...' Hit raised his hand, 'how much?' Shigaraki's smile wavered, before replying, 'huh? How much what?' Hit frowned, 'money! I am an assassin! I don't kill for free. So, how much do you have to offer? I will calculate your currency and see if it's enough and for how many people!'

Shigaraki's smile was gone and he looked dumbfounded at the television, but his master remained quiet, before another voice, the doctor, spoke up, 'we can pay, but only after you prove your worth. A student doesn't prove much, other than that you can pick on little kids.' Shigaraki's master hummed in appreciation, 'yes, good point. How about you kill a pro in the top five. Than we will talk.' Hit scoffed at the idea, 'than we're done here. I came to see if we could do business, or if you had info on where Mount Lady's hero agency was, but since you offer neither, I am leaving.'

Shigaraki started twitching, 'but, together we can kill many pro heroes.' Hit turned his back to him, 'no money, no killing! Pay me enough, I kill. You just want to kill because it sounds fun. That's pathetic and childish. That hero killer I heard of had the goal of making heroes live up to their name. Which makes him ten times better than you. Now, tell me where I can find the agency of Mount Lady where my next target is, or I'll leave! For I have no time for a childish man child who take orders from a television!'

Tomura snapped and jumped forward, both arms outstretched, willing to strangle this assassin in front of him; decay his head! Hit, with his back turned, didn't even turn around. And before Shigaraki was even half way, he was knocked out of mid air and against a wall, where he keeled over, clutching his ribs, which seemed to be broken again. Kurogiri was shocked at the speed at which this happened, but as he turned to Hit, the assassin stood in front of him and grabbed him by his throat, 'now, if you wouldn't mind; send me back to where you picked me up! I have work to do!' Kurogiri complied and warped him back; this being the second person this week to give such an order.

Hit stepped back onto the street where Kurogiri had picked him up, before sensing an incoming threat. He calmly walked into an alley way, where Caulifla shot down out of the sky; intending to kill him! But as she was about to hit him, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared and in his place there stood a garbage container. She took a nose dive! She struggled in the garbage and took a breath of fresh air as she got back up, only to have the lit dropped onto her head, knocking her down to the bottom.

Caulifla had been angry before. Cabba had been killed by this guy and she and Kale were his next targets. Kale would not join her and had instead insulted her! And now this Hit was making a fool of her! In a burst of anger, she destroyed the garbage and the container around her, now standing face to face with Hit, who was looking at her with a smile, 'well, you came to me. I was going to come and get you at Mount Lady's place, but you coming to me had also been an expected outcome. Knowing your personality; you were going to come to me. Which makes my job of killing you a whole lot easier!'

Caulifla snapped, 'you're going to pay for what you did to Cabba!' Hit shook his head, 'not really. It's my client who's going to pay me for what I did to Cabba. As well as for what I am going to do to you. And for what I am going to do to Kale.' Caulifla's super saiyan 2 power was surging and spiking around her! This guy faced her and stared her down so calmly, stating his intent to kill her and Kale so easily! Well she wouldn't make it that easy for him!

She launched forward and started throwing a flurry of punches, only to receive a chop to the back of her head. Hit shook his head, 'that just now would have cost you your head. As for this power of yours; that Cabba used it too. You may be more powerful,... but only a little.' Caulifla's power was only spiking the angrier she got, 'should you really give your target advice!' she launched another punch, followed by a kick! Hit easily tapped her attacks aside, before upper gutting her in the gut! As she gasped for air on his fist, he replied, 'I just thought I would explain to you why you lost. So you wouldn't think it was luck from my side, but your own stupidity.'

he pulled his fist back, before round house kicking her into a wall. Caulifla jumped up and launched herself in Hit's direction, only for him to disappear from sight and appearing next to her, before axe kicking her into the ground. Hit sighed, 'that Cabba fought like a warrior. He didn't need any explanations on how to fight, or the knowledge on why he lost. But you make a mistake every second of this fight. Killing you would be easier than him. Which is odd, since he was weaker. Hmmm, a weaker combatant, but a worthier opponent than you. Hmmm, maybe it's because you're a girl!'

Caulifla snapped and added what she knew from Kale's power onto herself! He muscles started swelling up a lot, and her power was swelling further and further and she started launching a merciless beating in Hit's direction. He dodged every attack by side and back stepping, before smiling again, as Caulifla fell to her face, dropping out of super saiyan completely. She was breathing heavily and covered in bruises. She hadn't seen Hit move at all, but in her flurry of powerful punches he had managed to hit her multiple times. Hit shook his head, 'swelling up to give me a bigger target. Flying of the handle, not thinking things through. What, did the little girl not like it when her femininity was questioned? Or was it because I called Cabba better than you?'

Caulifla slowly got back up to her feet, her anger was rising and her energy was spiking around her, while Hit calmly looked at her. His task had been simple; eliminate the targets, while holding back. But Caulifla's case had been special; toy with her, humiliate her, teach her a lesson. He could do that. But once she had learned it; she would be dead!

Cus looked at Cabba's body; he was indeed dead. He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating. Well, so long as he hadn't been killed by a demon, she could revive him. She held her staff over him, a flash later and Cabba breathed again. His external bruises were gone and his internal injuries were healed. He sat up and looked around, 'where am I?' Cus patted him on his shoulder, 'not to worry Cabba; you are in universe 10. Jacco went to get your body and kept it safe for me until I brought you here. I just revived you.'

Cabba blinked a few moments, before remembering, 'Hit! that assassin! He killed me! Where is he now?' Cus helped him to his feet, noticing the young Saiyan's zenkai boost. If a saiyan was pushed to the brink of death and healed, they would grow a lot stronger. If a saiyan was killed, revived and healed, the power boost seemed to be even greater. She replied to his question, 'he's still on earth. From the news we've gotten, he's after Caulifla and Kale next.'

Cabba stumbled forward, 'than, we have to stop him, now!' Cus nodded, 'you could, but you wouldn't be able to do anything. The people there think you're dead. Some people already think you're weird. How would they react if you suddenly returned from the dead. Besides, if Hit fights Caulifla next, she's going to be taught a lesson.' Cabba blinked a few times, 'you mean, Hit's going to kill her!' Cus shook her head, 'no, just teach her a lesson. You were not supposed to die either.'

Cabba stopped in his tracks, 'excuse me? Caulifla will be taught a lesson? Hit was not supposed to kill me? Are you saying that you hired Hit to kill us?' Cus shook her head, 'no, of course not. Just to train you a little.' Cabba's eyes were twitching, 'train us a little? Hit is a notorious assassin! All he does is kill for money! You paid him to go after us? Well than of course he killed me! He will kill Caulifla and he will kill Kale! And it will all be your fault!'

Cus blinked a few times; there was some truth in Cabba's words. In retrospect, perhaps it was not so smart to hire an assassin to train these three. They had a mission on that planet and the people there knew nothing about resurrection. So even when resurrected, they wouldn't be able to go back to that planet. No; choosing a professional assassin to help in their training had not been smart. Nothing she could do about that now.

Mount Lady was looking around desperately for Caulifla, driving around through the whole city, but she had yet to see Caulifla anywhere. Mineta was helping her look, but the little perv had not seen her yet either. Mount Lady pulled over as she saw three people, one of whom she recognized. Death Arms stepped into the car, followed by Jirou and Kale. He explained, 'I told Uwabami that the assassin would likely go to her city after finding Caulifla. So, the safest place for her sister Kale would be; anywhere but there. So, I brought her with me. And Jirou here woke up as we returned. And as I said I was going to help you, the two of them wanted to help.'

Mount Lady nodded and began driving again, 'that's nice and all, extra eyes are always good. But how can these two students help us find her?' Jirou spoke up first, 'I have a hearing quirk. With my earphone jack, not only can I send out amplified sound waves, I can also hear better. So, I have already been listening for Caulifla's voice.' Kale nodded, knowing she had to stick to her story of a quirk, but she could add something to it, 'as for me, since my sister and I are twins, born with the same quirk, I can sense when she uses it. I don't know how it works, but I just feel it. And I can usually tell which direction she's in when she does.'

Mount Lady hit the breaks and looked back at Kale, 'really?! Than, can you tell me in which direction I have to drive?' Kale nodded and pointed her thumb backwards, 'you have to turn around.' Mount Lady grunted, but did not make any objections and turned her car around and started driving in the direction Kale told her to go. Kale could sense Caulifla's energy, but something weird was happening. Every few seconds or so, Caulifla's energy would waver a moment, as if it was about to disappear. And it was getting weaker. As for the opposing energy, from Hit; it was really difficult to read and seemed to be all over the place. Though she guessed he was at the center of that energy.

Caulifla was knocked against a wall, before being kneed in the gut and thrown to the ground! She curled up into a ball, feeling the pain, before she tried to get up. Hit grabbed her by her spiky hair and pulled her back up to her feet, before spinning around and kicking her in the face. She coughed and wheezed, trying to catch her breath. Fighting back was next to impossible. Her full power super saiyan 2 with strength and rage enhancements hadn't achieved anything against Hit.

The purple assassin stood calmly before her, as if waiting for her to make the next move. Her anger was still there, but it wasn't present as strongly as before. Which was a good thing. For what she was about to attempt, rage would get in the way; she needed a calm mind. She breathed out, in and tried to pull in her ki, or what was left of it, and control it. Red flashes of god ki washed over her, but that was all. Her hair remained mostly black and while her eyes got a red gleam to them, they remained mostly dark. And her body remained normal.

But, with some god ki flowing through her system, she toughened up some and became stronger. She launched forward, starting to attack again! Hit this time didn't dodge her attacks, but actually blocked them, easily brushing them aside. But even when doing this, he was counter attacking, without Caulifla noticing. Hit noticed Caulifla's lack of control of whatever this power was. He could not sense her energy right now, but he could still see her, and her eyes; he could read what she was going to do and was doing. And after two minutes, the red energy vanished and Caulifla was out of breath. Hit cracked a small smile; it was time to end this!

Hit knocked her to the ground, before stomping on her stomach, pinning her to the ground, 'you came to me in anger, leaving yourself open all the time. You focused on power, thinking you could beat me on your own. You knew I was after you, yet you came to me anyway. Your anger clouded your judgment, if you had any to begin with. And your arrogance in battle became your undoing. You have no one but yourself to blame for your loss; and now your death!'

Caulifla was all out of gas and her body was beaten black and blue, with some internal injuries also holding her down. Jerren had been right to leave Cabba in charge. He and Lazuli had been right about her way to solve problems and that it wouldn't always work. And Kale, who had not come to help her, had also been right. Out of breath, she muttered, 'sorry Cabba, it turns out, I can't avenge you after all.'

Hit raised his fist for the killing blow, 'don't worry, I will send you to meet him now.' Caulifla closed her eyes, wincing in pain, before a flash of red seemed to blind her. But she felt Hit's foot be removed from her stomach, without another hit landing. As she opened her eyes, she noticed Hit had been smacked into a wall and by the trickle of blood by his mouth, he had been hit hard. As she looked to her side, she noticed,... no; that was impossible, 'Cabba?!'

Cabba nodded, 'yeah, it's me. It turns out, Hit missed the final vital point. Though the hit did send me into shock, which made me look and feel dead. And machines would also register me as dead. But as Cus took me with her from Jacco, she noticed I was still alive; so she healed me. That said; with all of Japan having been informed that I am dead; other people may not see me. It would cause confusion and possible panic.' Cualifla nodded and as Cabba held out a hand to her, she took it with a smile and he pulled her back to her feet. She was actually happy to see him; happy he was alive.

Hit frowned, 'I missed? I never miss! Well; you got lucky once! But not a second time! You should have stayed away kid! I won't mind killing you a second time in order to get my payment!' Cabba calmly looked at Hit, before pulling his ki into himself and, for the first time, activating god ki. He slimmed down, becoming incredibly skinny, while his hair and eyes became red! But as he achieved it, he calmly let loose; powering up to the max. Caulifla, now able to sense god ki, was amazed at his power. Cabba's close brush with death, followed by healing and thus a zenkai boost must have been what caused him to power up like this. So if she survived this fight and got healed,... she could gain a similar power boost!

With this motivation, she powered up as much as she could; making it to super saiyan. She was sore all over her body and each movement hurt,... but if in this battle she played backup, they might be able to take Hit down! Cabba shot forward, followed by Caulifla, tag-teaming Hit. But after launching their attacks, Cabba fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, where a fist print was left. Caulifla had been knocked into a wall, as if she had been swatted aside. Hit stood behind them and coldly looked back, 'did you think that just because you got a little stronger, you could now handle me? Should I stop holding back and kill you instantly? Should I show you that mercy or give you the honor of another battle? No; you don't deserve a battle, nor do you deserve my full power! So; I am going to kill you again; giving you the same treatment as before, similar to your girlfriend!'

Cabba's face became as red as his hair, as did Caulifla's, despite being beaten black and blue, before they spoke in unison; 'SHE'S/I'M NOT MY/HIS GIRLFRIEND!' while they were both flustered, Hit appeared in front of Cabba and launched a punch. However, this time, Cabba blocked it, grabbed Hit's arm, punched Hit in the face, pulled him back by his arm, before punching him in the gut twice; once frontal, than a backhand. This pushed Hit back and he winced in pain a bit. While he could take a hit as well as he could dish it out; he was not used to being punched or kicked.

Cabba shot after Hit and attacked again, only for him to miss again and getting hit from the side. Cabba reacted and attacked to that side, where Hit again disappeared and appeared behind Cabba, uppercutting him in the back, before Caulifla jumped in with a dropkick. But again, Hit vanished, before appearing next to her and kicking her up into the air. Hit was moving way too fast for them to follow. And they could fly and fight pretty fast. Yet their eyes couldn't follow Hit's movements. Yet Cabba doubted that Hit was teleporting; when he appeared again, he was in a different stance.

He caught Caulifla as she fell and put her on her feet, before they were both kicked aside by Hit; knocking them into a wall. But they both reacted at the same time, attacking him from both sides with different attacks. Hit saw them coming before moving too fast again. He disappeared, appeared next to Caulifla and knocked her to the ground, before disappearing and appearing next to Cabba and kicking him. But Cabba grabbed his ankle, pulling him along and slamming him into the ground.

They both jumped to their feet in fighting stances, while Caulifla struggled through the pain to stay on her feet. While she was taking a beating, so long as she didn't use all her energy all at once again, her stamina was slowly coming back to her. Maybe she could soon help Cabba as a second super saiyan god,... goddess. Cabba smiled, 'well, that's an interesting trick. You don't just disappear, you move while you do. Not teleportation! You're actually able to move more in one second than normal beings. It's like you can stop or slow time for others.'

Hit actually smiled, 'well, it seems you are a good fighter. But, just because you know what trick I use, doesn't mean you can stop it; even if you know it's coming!' Hit shot forward, before disappearing again, but this time Cabba launched a kick to his side. Hit crossed his arms and blocked, before being pushed awa. Caulifla chuckled, 'don't underestimate a saiyan's fighting instinct.' Cabba nodded, 'with god ki, I can sharpen my senses to my surroundings. Combine that with my instinct, I can pretty much tell where you will attack from next.'

Hit frowned, 'you shouldn't gloat, nor explain! It gives me ways of working around that strategy of yours.' Hit took a new stance, before disappearing again, before knocking both of them into a wall; both of them now having a fist print in their bellies, giving Cabba two. Both of them were gasping for Air, while Hit was preparing his fists to finish them of. He had played enough with these saiyans. And unless his senses were wrong; a third presence with a similar energy signature to these two was coming toward him. That would make his job very easy.

Kale was getting nervous. Caulifla was weakened and hurt, though someone seemed to be helping her. She couldn't sense god ki, but she had felt someone at Caulifla's side, before that presence seemed to vanish. Yet it still seemed to be there. But the third presence seemed to only be getting deadlier. She just hoped her and the others could actually help.

At the Omni King's palace, Grand Zamasu looked at the three visitors that appeared before him. Sidra, the god of destruction of universe 9, his supreme kai; Roh and his angel Mojito. The Omni king was smiling and seemed to be very pleased with himself. The three of them did not know why, but Mojito suspected it had something to do with the two planets hovering over the palace. Zamasu looked at Sidra first, 'so, what brings you here?'

Sidra cleared his throat and bowed, quickly followed by Roh and Mojito, before he explained, 'my lord Zeno, my spies have informed me about the saiyans on planet earth in universe 7; two of them are currently in combat with an assassin. We do not know if they will survive the battle, but we have send our own assassins to finish them of as well. Just to be sure that they're dead and no longer a thorn in your side.' Zamasu smiled, that was indeed good news.

Roh continued, 'and, the third saiyan is on her way to them; she too will be eliminated, along with anyone who is currently accompanying her. So there are no loose ends my lord.' Zamasu nodded, 'good, let it be done. The less mortals; the better. Speaking of which, Roh; as a kai who creates live,... you haven't been creating any more mortals, have you?!' Roh started shaking his head, 'no, of course not my lord, I would never go against your direct orders!' Zamasu nodded, 'good, keep it that way. Or my hand might just twitch as I think of universe 9!'

he looked up; seeing two of the super dragon balls. He had been lucky, finding two of them in one week over such a massive area as two whole universes. No one was allowed to know what he was after, so he couldn't risk telling these two untrustworthy types what they were or what he might do with them! He looked at them again and nodded, 'you can go now.' but, as the three of them stood up and walked back, Zamasu's eyes snapped back to Sidra, who froze up.

Zamasu frowned, 'Sidra, did I not ask for demons from each universe. So, while you've come here, why do I not yet see any demons to test my powers on?!' Sidra gulped and shakily explained, 'well,... my lord,.. you see. Demons are the opposite of demons. People killed by,... by demons, cannot be resurrected by angels. So;... finding them is a tad difficult. But; we will find them and bring them to you soon.' Zamasu nodded and flicked his wrist, signing them to leave.

Zamasu could not have anything stand in the way of his plan succeeding. He needed to hurry up and find the remaining five super dragon balls. He could not have any mortal or god get in his way, nor a demon.

Kale was getting worried. Caulifla was already badly hurt and it was getting worse. Her power was fluctuating between rising and falling. She knew someone was there helping Caulifla, but she didn't know who. She didn't know what kind of power that person was using, but she suspected it was god ki, which she couldn't sense. But where before that person had seemingly tried to help Caulifla and had indeed helped, now that help seemed to be gone. Perhaps that person was also getting clobbered by Hit!

Kale couldn't stand it any longer. She had hoped her refusal to help Caulifla would have caused Caulifla to go back to her internship, but instead it had caused this to happen. She did feel responsible. Death Arms noticed her trembling and he put a hand on her shoulder, 'don't worry. With you guiding the way, we'll soon be there to help your sister.' Kale nodded, but than undid the seat belt, her face filled with worry, 'I am going on ahead!' she opened the door and before Mount Lady and Death Arms could stop her, she jumped outside and flew toward Caulifla's location.

Death Arms looked at Mount Lady, 'follow her and step on it. As worried as she looked, with her feeling her sisters location, maybe she also sensed how much danger she was in! We have to get there and help!' Mount Lady nodded and followed Kale at the top speed her car could go, while both pros hoped to be on time to help this transfer student and her sister against this assassin!

Cabba and Caulifla were both shocked as they stood before Hit. Not because his power was enormous, but because of how sharp it was; honed like a steeled blade, sharp enough to cut the air itself. Shocked, not because of how well he could fight, but because of how he fought. Shocked, not because of his intense stare, but because of the killing intent they could feel coming from his whole being!

They both prepared to attack, but the moment even one of them moved a muscle, Hit moved first and multiple times. In less than a second he had already hit both of them. And he did this for five whole seconds! At the end of the beat down, Cabba was beat nearly as bad as before, though his vital spots had yet to be hit. That said, his joints, his legs, his chest; he was feeling sore. Caulifla was black and blue all over her body and Cabba was amazed she was still able to stand, let alone breathe. Blood trickled from the corners of her mouth and from her nose and both her eyes were swolen and she was shaking all over from pain and the soreness of muscles. Hit had been way harder on her than he had been on him. Yet she could take it. That, combined with the internal damage he had no doubt done to her; Cabba really had great respect for Caulifla, being able to take all of that and still be standing!

Hit stepped up to Caulifla, 'I know that people say; ladies first. But as there's no lady here, I will finish you off first!' he raised his fist, before switching to a defensive stance, blocking a punch that hit immediately, pushing him back. Kale, in her buff super saiyan form, had arrived on the scene. She landed in front of Caulifla and raised both her fists, ready to protect, before noticing the saiyan to her right. Even though he was scrawny as could be, while she felt no ki from him, while his hair and eyes were red, she saw Cabba. Her jaw dropped in surprise, before it was hit by a right hook, knocking her to the ground, where a kick met her face.

Caulifla shot up in rage, but got knocked back to the ground with a backhand, followed by a backwards kick against Cabba's throat. As kale tried to attack again, he grabbed her incoming punch and with a shoulder throw slammed her to the ground. He looked at her with cold eyes, 'I came here to kill the three of you. You coming here to help them only makes it easier for me! Did you think you could help them, when two on one they stood no chance against me?'

Kale shook her head, 'no, but can you really keep up a fight of three on one!' Cabba smiled, 'indeed, especially with us understanding your time skip ability more and more!' Caulifla managed to get back up to her feet, 'you may be good, you may be fast; but we saiyans are warriors who adapt best when in the most difficult combat!'

Hit frowned, while at the alley, a car pulled up and Mount Lady and Death arms got out of the car, while Mineta was dragged out by Jirou, her telling him his sticky balls might be what keeps that fast assassin in place. But than the four of them saw the warrior with the red hair. While scrawnier, having red hair, he did look like Cabba. And Caulifla, focused on Hit, said, 'let's do this Cabba' and she shot forward. Cabba was about to follow her, when Jirou said, 'Cabba?'

he turned around in surprise, giving Caulifla a mental yell; STUPID! Before quickly saying, 'actually, my name is Kappa, I am Cabba's father. I'm here for,...' Hit appeared by him and bashed him into a wall! Hit charged up a second attack, but Cabba blocked this one and pushed Hit back and followed him, while Caulifla now noticed the heroes were here, 'better keep your distance! This guy moves fast and can hit you faster than you blink!' Hit proofed this by appearing by her and slamming her into a wall, before blocking Kale's attack!

Mount Lady grew big and attempted to step on Hit. Hit dodged the attack and found Death Arms coming at him while the hero pumped up his arms, before he started throwing punches. Hit dodged him easily and frowned, 'stay out of my way! You're not my targets!' in a flash, faster than they could both blink, both of them went down. Death Arms shook his head, 'what hit me?' the next moment, Mount Lady did, falling on top of him, pinning him down.

Caulifla had rested enough and calmed down enough. With her friends here, she could focus more. She knew she had failed at trying to use this before, but with her friends by her side, she could manage, at least for a minute or two. If she wasn't as badly damaged as she was, she could fight much better. She took a deep breath, before drawing her ki inwards and activating her god ki. Her hair turned red and she slimmed down some, seemingly compressing some of her wounds. Jirou, seeing this, thought that was very weird!

She had seen Cabba take in his power and his hair turned golden. Caulifla and Kale did the same. But now this supposed father of Cabba had red hair,... looked similar to Cabba and dressed the same,... the more slender. But now Caulifla also turned red and thin as a skeleton. That was not Cabba's father, that was Cabba! But how could he still be alive? She had seen him die; she had heard his heart and breathing stop! what was going on here!

Cabba lead the charge and the three saiyans now attacked Hit. He managed to dodge them, but he had a more difficult time fighting back. Jirou was stunned at seeing this fight, along with Mineta, who might have soiled his costume. Hit managed to dodge two of them, blocked the third and managed to push that attacker away. This pattern continued for a few combo attacks, with Hit sometimes punching or kicking one of them away, but bit by bit, they started pushing him back and started landing some hits on him, but he started to adapt his fighting stance to them more and more, anticipating their moves.

Both Jirou and Mineta were at a loss for words; though the strength of each strike they saw reminded them of the fights they had seen of Raven. Hit scowled and growled, 'enough of this nonsense!' Jirou had her eyes wide open, but she didn't see what happened; just the effect! Cabba and Caulifla were knocked to the walls left and right and Kale was knocked to the ground. All three got up to their feet, before their aura, or whatever it was around them, exploded, as if they powered up. She believed she saw sparks of blue for a moment in the red, but than there was Kale.

Kale's muscles started growing, but more than that, Kale herself started growing. Kale became as big as All-Might and just as muscular. Her hair became wilder and became a shade of green. Now they were green and red; was this just a way for them to manipulate their quirks? And what was that assassin's quirk? Some form of teleportation?

All four now seemed to fight seriously and as Death Arms managed to stick his head out from under Mount Lady's body, she opened her eyes and looked to the side, both unable to believe their eyes. This was a battle beyond them, yet their students were able to fight like that? What was going on here?!

The fight continued and the three now seemed to overpower Hit, as they were all pushing themselves to their limits and were speed blitzing Hit. It seemed he could not skip again the moment he arrived! He did keep skipping, but now he also had to block attacks and try to counter, before skipping again. But he did not just skip to dodge, he also used it to counter attack. Hit had meant it when he had said he had enough of this! These three had managed to challenge him, more than he had expect. But his employer had asked him to kill them while holding back, to give them a fighting chance. Well, he had done that! Now it was time to end this!

He caught Kale's incoming first, spun it to her center, making her bend over, where he kicked her in her face and pinned her to the ground, holding her arm locked with his legs, before grabbing Caulifla's incoming arm, twisting it onto her back and lifting her into the air with his right hand, before Grabbing Cabba by his throat with his left. Now, he had all three of them; one more time skip and all three of them were dead!

Hit, about to kill them, stopped as he saw his watch blinking on his left wrists; the direct line he shared with his employer. He sighed, put Cabba in a strangle hold under his right arm, before holding his watch in front of him, 'Hit here. I am about to finish the assignment. I have all three of them in my grasp.' a distorted voice replied, 'apologies Hit, change of plans. The remaining targets are no longer required to die. I will pay you for the one you did kill and double so you don't kill the girls. I repeat, the mission is over.' Hit blinked a few times, before sighing, 'fine. Understood.' he dropped Caulifla and Cabba and stepped off of Kale, before turning his back to everyone and walked away, before disappearing from their sight.

Kale stood up and Caulifla asked, 'is it over? Man, what a cheek; leaving like that after such a good fight! And,... after killing Cabba. Well, either way; thank you for coming to help us, Uncle!' Kale nodded and returned to her normal form ,'yes, uncle! Thank you for coming!' Cabba had to keep from laughing as Kale had caught onto what Caulifla was doing, both having heard what he had said about being his own father. And with them pretending to be related. He smiled and nodded and while Caulifla powered down to her normal form, he made sure his hair remained red. He grinned, 'well, I needed to avenge my son. And I would of course help my favorite nieces.'

he proceeded to ruffle their hair. Kale looked down, blushing, while Caulifla grunted in embarrassment, 'quit it!' Cabba chuckled and stopped; though it had been fun to get back at them like this for all the insults they had spouted against him. He sighed, 'well, I came to help you avenge my son and in driving him off and preventing him from killing you, I believe we have done just that. So, it's time for uncle to go back home. I, need to prepare for a funeral, after all.' Caulifla and Kale nodded and it looked like the pros fell for it. But they had been knocked out during Caulifla's transformation, unlike Jirou. And while Mineta was mostly trembling, not paying attention to detail, Jirou was convinced this was Cabba. So why he would try to leave now made her very suspicious. Had he not really been dead? Had this been some sort of plan?!

It seemed like a happy ending, but than a portal opened up overhead, above the alleyway and a hundred little freaks dropped out of it, dressed in some dark robes, different from Hit's attire, but seemingly with the same purpose. And with all of them looking at the three saiyans, they seemed to be the targets. The landed and some blocked both exits of the alley, some landed on the roofs, others landed in the alleyway, spread around by everyone, while others remained in the sky. All three of the Saiyans were out of breath after fighting Hit and now they had to deal with a sneak attack like this? Cabba knew Hit was not send by the omni king, but these guys likely were; or at least someone working for the little guy!

Caulifla realized she should have stayed in her god ki form. Staying in that form was easier than staying in super saiyan, but accessing it was more difficult, unlike super saiyan. She might be able to manage super saiyan 1. and Kale was the least damaged. She could likely go super saiyan and buff like before. And one on one, these guys were not so strong. All of them, including the two pros, could probably handle twenty. And maybe, with Jirou and Mineta working together, they could take out five, or ten.

But fighting while exhausted was difficult enough. Caulifla was black and blue and each hit on her would hurt much worse than any of their attacks would normally do! And Cabba was also pretty hurt. So, maybe the two of them could handle twenty, but also maybe not! After such a long day; it would be a very difficult fight!


	11. AFTERMATH

everyone looked up at the many assassins who came out of the hole in the sky and landed around and above them. Some in the alley, some on the rooftops, others in the sky. The one who seemed to be the leader of these countless assassins, raised his hand and produced a hologram of Roh, the supreme Kai of universe 9. Roh looked down at the saiyans and the humans, 'greetings mortals, I have a simple message for you. The three saiyans have been sentenced to death by Grand Zeno. As for any bystanders and witnesses; they too should be killed! It is likely to be blamed on Hit anyway!'

Mount Lady and Death Arms, along with Jirou and Mineta, wondered what that guy had meant as he had referred to them as mortals? Did that guy have some kind of quirk that made him immortal? But as he mentioned the now infamous villain of America; Grand Zeno, as well as the death sentence as the Saiyan family and the four of them, Mineta started to cry in fear, while Mount Lady and Death Arms got serious, while Jirou became nervous.

Roh nodded, signing to begin and his hologram disappeared. The next moment, the hundred assassins began their attack. Dropping down out of the sky, rushing the heroes with physical attacks, as well as assaulting them with energy blasts. Cabba launched himself into the sky, sending out a wave of his god ki, blocking the blasts, before sending out another, knocking out the assassins, before starting to battle in the sky. Kale turned super saiyan and buffed up her muscles as far as she could while remaining in control, before starting to fight back against the ones on the ground.

Caulifla also turned super saiyan, but felt how low on energy she was after the fight with Hit. That, along with the crushed organs she had, all the bruises over her entire body and her face, even as she knocked down some of the assassins, with each strike, each kick, each block, she felt terrible pain rushing through her body. Fighting in this state was difficult and these assassins weren't going to make it any easier on her, but she couldn't just let herself be killed!

Mount Lady grew as tall as she could, before starting to step on some assassins, while smacking some others out of the sky, while Death Arms buffed up his arms and started to knock down every assassin that came in range, while avoiding any blasts that came at him. These assassins weren't powerful at all. At least, not individually. They may have some skill, but their advantage lies in their great numbers that work to overwhelm. But, they had never dealt with opponents who had quirks!

Jirou plugged her earphone jack's into her boots and started to send out some shockwaves, as well as combining this with some well placed kicks, adding to the effectiveness of her counter attacks, keeping those assassins at a distance. Mineta was running away from the assassins who came after him, crying and screaming, he started rapidly pulling the balls from his head and throwing them backwards. The first assassin simply caught the ball, planning to throw it back, but it didn't leave his hand and during his throw, he stuck it to his own leg. And with more balls being thrown, those that were stepped on made the assassins stuck to the ground.

Some of the assassins in the sky were surprised. The saiyans still had some power to fight back, but should not be too big of a problem, but these earthlings, these abilities they had; they may have encountered some who could grow a bit bigger, or those who could increase their strength, but not to these levels. And what that girl and boy were doing was unknown to them as well. Still, that Caulifla, she was the most vulnerable, as black and blue as she was; with internal injuries from Hit. They would kill her first, to demoralize the rest!

The fight continued and seemed to be fought equally. Cabba, with his divine ki, kept most opponents busy and away from the others. But, while he had served in the army, he was a tad soft. While he did hit his opponents, he didn't kill them. This was also because there were witnesses watching; the pro heroes. Kale remained close to Caulifla and kept as many of the ground forces of the assassins off of her, while Caulifla fended of the few that managed to get by Kale with some blasts, preferring blasts over punching at this moment; as hurt as she was. But her energy was at its limits.

Mount Lady swatted as many of the flying assassins out of the sky as she could, though they were like flies and some avoided her hands. Death Arms ran around her legs, keeping the other assassins off her legs and off himself. Jirou was teaming up with Mineta, with him sticking them either to the ground or together, she combined her sound shockwaves with her kicks, to give them a serious beating and knocking some out in one shot.

Cabba landed on a roof, somewhat out of breath, before noticing the red glow of his ki started wavering, before vanishing. His slight bulk returned to him and his hair turned black once more. Jirou, who had unconsciously noticed the red glow, noticed it vanished and was the only one who looked. The person she had suspected to be Cabba, who had called himself Kappa, was indeed Cabba. He really was still alive! But how? But in her moment of surprise, an assassin tackled her to the ground. He grabbed her by her throat and pulled out a knife.

Mineta, whose head was bleeding because he was using his quirk way too much by pulling off too many balls, jumped the assassin from behind and put his balls on the man's eyes, before jumping of the man's shoulders. In shock and surprise, the man had dropped his knife and grabbed the balls, trying to pull them of his eyelids, but they were stuck to his face. And now his hands were too! Jirou activated her quirk and kicked up her right leg, kicking and blasting the assassin in his crotch! The man yelled in pain, before falling to the ground, where one of the balls made contact with the ground, sticking him to it.

Cabba had transformed into a super saiyan and had shot up into the sky again. He couldn't have anyone but Caulifla and Kale see him now, or those heroes would be asking annoying questions. After the fight he would have to either leave quickly, or he would need to activate his god ki again! Caulifla in the meantime was in more trouble than ever. Hit had fought with his hands, these guys fought dirty, using their weapons. And some also blasted her from up close. Her skin was beaten black and blue, she had some damaged organs, now she was bleeding from these small cuts and stab wounds and her skin was being burned by these blasts.

Two assassins grabbed her arms, pulled her along and pinned her against the wall, where a third jumped in, literally, jumping and kicking her in the stomach. Caulifla gasped for air and had they not held her up by her arms, she would have fallen to her knees. The third assassin grinned and started beating her, enjoying Caulifla's screams and yelps; only realizing the mistake he was making the moment it was too late. This realization came when a massive hand grabbed him by his head and covering his entire face. He was pulled back by enormous force, before being thrown against the ground, before seeing his final sight; a massive yellow boot stomping down on his face, pounding him into the ground!

Kale's rage at seeing Caulifla tortured like that had made her fly into a rage, but she controlled it. She grabbed the other two assassins who still held Caulifla, pulled them off her and slammed their heads together, before dropping them. Caulifla had fallen to her knees and Kale gently picked her up, 'no worries Caulifla; I won't let them hurt you!' Caulifla smiled, despite Kale's rough voice, she could still sound so gently and caring. Caulifla stood up again, finding her balance and taking some deep breaths, before focusing her energy and continuing to fight, alongside Kale.

But this battle was far from over. Where before it had just seemed like a hundred of these assassins, it turned out there were way more, spread out over the city. And as the battle dragged on, more and more kept on showing up. Mount Lady was getting in more and more trouble. The assassins had learned of her great strength and long range, so they resorted to a longer range and started firing blasts at her. As big and tough as she was, one of these blasts was like a mosquito bite. It stung and was annoying, but that was all. But that was one blast. About fifty were flying around her, continuously blasting her.

Jirou tried to help, kicking up, sending some of her sound shockwaves into the sky, knocking some out of the air, giving Mount Lady some breathing room, but Jirou could only do this a few times before more ground assassins targeted her. Mineta's head was covered in his own blood and he was heavily breathing. He had been running and screaming and using his quirk almost continuously since these assassins had showed up. He was out of breath and had lost a lot of blood due to overusing his quirk. He was starting to look pale. He couldn't keep this up endlessly!

Death Arms was having a it a little easier; simply catching and beating his targets. One or two punched was enough to knock one of these guys down. But they were also starting to swarm him. And some sneaky ones were blasting him from his blind spots. He had more stamina than a normal person, especially since he was a well trained hero. But he too was running out of breath and strength. Caulifla had been shielded by Kale for most of the fight in order to regain some energy, which had worked. And in her agitated state, Caulifla unleashed her super saiyan 2 power, before shooting up into the sky. She would put an end to all of this, right here and now! She would start by taking out the leader of this group, the one who looked like a dog!

The dog snarled, before grinning and throwing a dark purple orb at her. Cabba saw it happen, remembering lord Champa shooting such a ball at Grand Zeno; it was destruction energy! Caulifla, who didn't recognize it, wanted to bash it aside, but was instead met with something she had thought impossible! Her entire body was already hurting from every bruise, organ, cut and burn. But this ball made each and every cell of hers feel alive. And each cell fell all the pain she had felt before, but than multiplied; and this happened all over and throughout her body!

Caulifla screamed out in the most terrible pain, while the dog gloated about lord Sidra's energy of destruction, which would erase her completely! Caulifla couldn't do anything about this; as she felt how her body seemed to be breaking down; she had rushed in, again. Thinking her punching something could solve it. Today had proven her limits, physically, power wise and mentally. She was prideful, stubborn, cocky, quick to anger and unreasonable! That's why she was in such a bad shape! But, if she was given one more chance, just one small chance, she would do better! No, not given a chance! She would take that chance! As much pain as she was in, as much as it looked like she wasn't going to make it, she would take that chance, or make that chance, with both her hands!

This was divine ki, the energy of a god of destruction. She had accessed divine ki before; turning into a super saiyan god! She tried to sense the similarities of that with this ki. She remembered lord Champa and lord Rumush, she remembered the supreme kai; their divine ki! She compared it to the divine ki she and Cabba could produce as saiyans! She struggled, fighting back and through the pain, before calming down and dropping out of the gold of her super saiyan 2 form, before she drew on the god ki she could access in her, but also around her!

And with one massive shout of compressing the divine ki into herself and controlling it, she compressed all the energy of destruction around herself, while powering up like she had never done before! She still had her muscles and while still her normal slender self, her ki was blue, as were her eyes and her hair! She held the destruction energy in her hands, but she was at her limits! Reaching this form, getting out of all that pain; it had taken all she was capable of; this was her limit! In one last act, she threw the orb of destruction with all her might.

The ball passed through the dog and several other assassins, who disappeared into nothingness. Caulifla smiled, before dropping out of blue and out of the sky and consciousness. Kale saw this and quickly ran and jumped, catching Caulifla and landing by the pros. With the other assassins seeing their leader had been beaten and the energy of destruction had been overcome, they were shocked. Some thought for a moment that they could attack now that Caulifla was down, but as a red blast took out another group of assassins, they saw Cabba had returned to red.

Another portal opened in the sky and all the assassins quickly retreated. Cabba smiled, happy his bluff had worked; that one blast had been all he could muster. He fell to his knees while on a roof and dropped out of red again.

Mineta was crying in happiness and Mount Lady shrunk down, while Death Arms went to get a first aid kit out of her car, coming back to bandage Mineta's head, as well as treating Caulifla's wounds, while Mount Lady called a hospital. Jirou looked at the roof Cabba should be on. She was out of breath, but she did wonder; how was he still alive?! She had seen him die. He had no heart beat! She looked at Caulifla, who had also gone red and now blue. That dark purple energy, Kale not only growing gold and green, but also buffing up her muscles! What was going on here?! These could not be normal quirks! But, at least; they were all still alive!

everyone looked around, to make sure there was not another assassin or group of assassins waiting to jump out now that the last had left. Mineta, who was hiding behind a garbage can, had a painful expression on his face, as the use of his quirk had really started to hurt his scalp. Death Arms cleared his throat, having only suffered scrapes and bruises, 'okay, I know everyone is injured, but it will be okay. How bad is it?'

Kale, who held Caulifla and listened for her heartbeat looked up, 'I only have some bruises sir. I will be fine with about two nights rest. But sis is in a terrible shape. Hit beat her senseless, inside and outside. I am no healer, but I have seen similar kinds of bruises before to recognize internal damage. Plus all the stabs and slashes from the second group of assassins, not to mention the burns from their blast attacks, plus the possibility of cracked and broken ribs and how she kept on using her quirk over and over in such self damaging ways,... I can only hope it's not fatal.'

Death Arms nodded and looked at Mount Lady, 'you better call an ambulance for her. I saw your first aid kit in your car, but it can't help against all of this.' Mount Lady nodded and pulled her phone out of her costume, in a way that made Mineta blush and smile! Death Arms looked at Mineta, 'you can come out now kid. Good work sticking them to the ground back there. To bad that portal sucked them back in. now, aside from your head being hurt because of your quirk, are you hurt in any other way?' Mineta stumbled forward, before falling to his knees as he reached Death Arms, 'perhaps,... feeling faint,... because of the amount of blood loss.'

Death Arms nodded and looked at Jirou, 'who shook her head, 'I managed to keep them away from myself. At most I have a bruise or two. But right now, Cabba needs help. I saw him get hurt!' Death Arms shook his head, 'I know, how traumatizing it can be to see that, but Cabba is dead. Perhaps you mean his father, Kappa? I know they look similar but,...' Jirou shook her head, 'no, I meant Cabba. That guy who called himself Kappa, called himself their uncle, is really Cabba. I don't understand how he is still alive, but he is. And he is hurt too!'

Death Arms and Mount Lady looked at each other, concerned that Jirou might have received a strong hit on her head. She was only 14 and had seen someone her age die. Jirou was becoming annoyed with the look they gave her, 'look, I know what I saw! When that one assassin guy called Hit knocked you two out, Caulifla somehow used her quirk to instead of color her hair gold; red. And when she did, she became skinnier than she already is. Red, like that guy who called himself Kappa. But during the group fight, I saw his red aura fade away, his skinny body gained some meat and he really became Cabba! He's still alive!'

the two pros were now really getting concerned about Jirou. What she was saying was not making much sense, but than again,... these three kids did have strangely similar quirks. And for Cabba's father to have the same quirk as well; the same quirk for everyone in the family, was weird. And they had seen Caulifla go blue. Death Arms looked at Mount Lady, who nodded and she grew big, looking on the flat roof of the building and picking up the person lying there. He had some burns and bruises, but was otherwise okay, aside from being drained of all energy. But as she put him down and shrunk down, everyone could clearly see that it was Cabba.

Death Arms, Mount Lady and Mineta were stunned to see Cabba, alive, breathing and not dead! Jirou was also confused, but she had recognized Cabba for who he was when she had seen him. She didn't know how he was still alive,... or alive again, but this made them only look more suspicious. But, with other villains attacking them, the chance of them being associated with the league of villains was out the window. But the remained weird!

Death Arms took some calming breaths, paced for a moment, looking at Cabba and the two girls, before looking away again and repeating it, before stopping and looking at them, 'okay, for now, I am willing to wait with asking questions! But this will be explained! All of it! How you are alive again and how your quirks work! How they affect your body, hair and potency! Understood?! Cabba weakly nodded and Kale nodded too, yes sir.'

Death Arms nodded and walked to Mount Lady's car and pulled out the first aid kit and walked to the others. Mount Lady had already send a text to the nearest hospital that they needed pickup for several injured people. Death Arms started disinfecting injuries as best he could and wrapping up bleeding injuries. As he finished, a few ambulances stopped at the alley and the ambulance drivers came for them. Caulifla was carefully put on a stretcher and placed in the back, with Kale going with her for safety. But, as the drivers went back to check on the others, she opened her watch and send a quick message to Cus. They needed healing and a quirk explanation for their super saiyan power.

Some of the drivers were also surprised to see Cabba alive again, as on the news, only a few hours ago, he had been declared dead! Everyone was loaded up, received some more first aid and they were driven to the hospital. For some reason, some media was already there waiting. As it had turned out, not too surprisingly, the portal that had brought and taken the many assassins had been seen, as had many of the assassins. This had drawn a crowd, though they had stayed at a distance. And some media members had been there. After the assassins left, the media had gotten closer, had seen some injured students, as well as Cabba, alive again!

so, as the heroes and students were brought into the hospital, the many different forms of media quickly approached and started asking questions and making photos. Kale looked somewhat irritated as she entered the building and as she opened her mouth, everyone became quiet, hearing as she said, 'how is anyone supposed to answer your questions, when you all speak at the same time asking different questions? I didn't understand a thing you said!'

the doors closed behind her, leaving the media speechless for a moment. Some members of the media wished to enter the hospital as well, but the doctors didn't allow that, as their patients needed rest. So, instead, they spend time, speculating together about what had happened. That huge hologram had said that Grand Zeno wanted the saiyans dead. That Grand Zeno, who was he? Had he also send Hit? But why first send one, followed by a small army? Maybe Hit couldn't cut it alone, as he had failed to even kill one of them. Though it had looked like it. Though; how had Cabba survived that?

A little later, Cus arrived out of nowhere and walked up to the hospital. Some people recognized her as an American teacher from the sports festival. Having learned from their mistake with the injured group, a small media group walked up to her and a woman asked her, 'your an American teacher right? What do you think about the Japanese heroes who let your kids get hurt?' Cus didn't stop walking and gave her a cold look, 'do you want me to blame heroes for doing their work? Should I not blame the villains for injuring them instead? Get your priorities straight.' the woman's jaw dropped and Cus walking into the building after introducing herself as the teacher of the American exchange students.

Caulifla had been operated on and all the others had been treated and bandaged. But while the worst was over, all of them were still injured. Cus walked into the room where all of them were, where Caulifla was sleeping, before raising her staff. A light shone out of it and as the light faded, all the wounds had been healed. Only some light bruised spots remained where the injuries had been the worst.

Death Arms blinked a few times and looked around, before looking at the small woman, 'how did you do that?' Cus smiled, holding up her staff, 'technology is amazing, isn't it. Where before I could only heal two people a day, now the healing energy in this staff can heal a whole room of people. Though, only once a day.' Death Arms nods and looked at Kale and Cabba, who were recovered and awake, 'well, you're both healed now. Time to explain!'

Cus cleared her throat, 'if you allow me. It is long after midnight and they should actually be sleeping. Now, let me start with Cabba; how he survived.' Jirou was all ears and paid close attention, as Cus explained, 'Cabba was, indeed, at the brink of death. This assassin, Hit, has a quirk that allows him to mess with people's perception of time. It's how he can seemingly move so fast. Well, he is really fast, but his quirk makes him seem faster. And when hitting others, he damages them by slowing down their time. So, when I seemed like Cabba's heart had stopped, his heart was beating so slow, that it seemed like a flat line. And this is usually enough to kill someone. Luckily, there is a time limit to Hit's quirk, though it is long enough to normally kill his targets. We had to use our technology in order to speed up Cabba's heart and his other organs, at least until Hit's time limit was up.'

Jirou looked at Cabba, 'than why didn't you say that right away? Why did you introduce yourself as their uncle Kappa?' Cabba cracked a small smile, 'giving such a long explanation while in the middle of a battle? That would have been dangerous. So, I made a small joke out of it. And they played along.' Kale quickly nodded, indeed playing along with him, 'true. I mean, having one guy with such a face is more than enough.' Mineta could laugh about that, while Cabba frowned. And they were back to making fun of him. Well, it showed things were going back to normal.

Mount Lady nodded, 'okay, all of that is well and good, but now their quirks! Explain how their laser circuit is capable of all of that. And why all three of them have that exact same quirk.' Cus nodded, 'ah, yes; their quirks. Laser circuit allows them to blast lasers from their hands, to attack, as well as hover, while blasting it out of their feet to fly. But, when turning it inside, taking their lasers into their muscles, it sends out that golden aura through their skin. And through their skin, their hair is affected. It makes them stronger. And in Kale's case, she's very good at it, as she can pump up her muscles and even her bones for a short amount of time that she becomes bigger and much buffer..'

Jirou nodded, 'and what about that red form they showed?!' Cus looked at her, 'ah, now that is a very difficult maneuver. It requires precise control, as they send their laser circuit not only inside, but into their nervous system. Lasers can be as fast as lightning, sometimes faster. The lasers become very small and require the most precise control. It causes them to exude a red aura and gain red hair. Their powered becomes compressed, which is also why they become skinnier. This makes them faster and the lasers they shoot out also become more powerful. But, should they mess up in the slightest, lose control, they can do terrible damage to their own internal systems.'

Death Arms nodded, 'okay, and what about Caulifla's blue form?' Cus looked at him in surprise, 'sorry? Blue form? What are you talking about?' Caulifla raised up her head, 'at the end of the fight,... as one of them nearly,... destroyed me,... my power went blue. I think, I tried to go red and gold at the same time. Send the controlled lasers of my nervous system into my muscles, at the same time.' Cus nodded, 'okay, that's a new one. Well, when you try it again, be very careful. Red is already difficult to master. That blue energy, while stronger, is likely more so.' Caulifla nodded and Cus, having finished her explanation, wished everyone a good recovery, left again.

But as she stepped outside, the media swarmed again, but she raised her hand, 'listen people, it's been a long day, it's very late, or very early. I am a bit stressed because of what villains did to my students. So, only one question, go.' the woman from before nodded, 'okay so, who is this grand zeno?' Cus nodded, 'a leader of villains in America, who has no tolerance for failure, or heroes who oppose him, which is why he wants to stop new heroes from opposing him as soon as possible.' after this, Cus walked away, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Tomura and Kurogiri were watching this and Tomura was in bandages because of what Hit had done to him, after Stain had already injured him before. Tomura called out to his master about this Grand Zeno and the army of villains this guy had, who he had send after three students. It made him wonder if that Raven had also been a part of his group. All-For-One wasn't sure, as he hadn't heard about this villain before. But he would do some research into that villain, Grand Zeno. It would be best if they didn't get in each other's way.

Grand Torino had also seen this and with that green haired kid still recovering in the hospital from his fight with Stain, he now called Toshinori; All-Might. He and the big man talked about this Grand Zeno and how he had, at every turn, send someone after the American students. Those wolves, Raven and now Hit and so many other assassins. Perhaps Jirou had been on to something when she had said there was something weird about those transfer students. Once the internships ended, they would have a talk with Jirou again, as they hadn't taken her seriously before.

Grand Zamasu, on the other hand, was not pleased. But this time, instead of doing it himself, ordered Sidra to Hakai all the remaining assassins for failing in their mission. Everyone who worked for him only got one chance!

The few days of the week that remained in the internship went by quickly. Cabba returned with Jirou to intern with Death Arms, though Cabba mostly stayed inside and observed how Death Arms his sidekicks did paperwork. It was rather boring, but it was better than constantly being jumped by reporters and members of the media who wanted to know how he came back from the dead. Jirou also remained inside and also observed the paperwork. After first seeing Cabba die and than him coming back, along with them helping in saving people, she was quite stressed. This actually relaxed her. And Death Arms thought both of them had seen and done enough.

Kale returned to Uwabami, Momo and Kendo, safe and sound. But Uwabami had a new respect for the young ladyand when people flocked to Uwabami, they also flocked to Kale. She was not as well known as Cabba at this point, but the fact she assisted two heroes in fighting of those assassins had given her some fame and some people now also wanted photos of and even with her. While she was more confident that she could allow people to take a few pictures of her, she didn't yet want other people, strangers, to stand near her for a photo. But a photo with Momo and Kendo was okay.

Caulifla returned to Mount Lady and, while she still had to help with the cleaning, Mount Lady no longer made her wear a maid outfit. Though Mineta still had to wear his silly getup. Mount Lady followed after the two of them and, while they cleaned, gave them hypothetical scenarios and asked for how they would act in said situations. Caulifla calmly thought about it, instead of saying she would beat the problem up until it was solved.

After the final days had passed, the students went back to school. And Jerren and Lazuli swapped back out with their replacements who had fooled the heroes who were keeping an eye on them. As these fakes had behaved, they hadn't gotten into any trouble.

As everyone got back to school, back in 1-A, there were three subjects of conversation, which put Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida in the spotlight, alongside Jirou and Mineta; with the three saiyans being in the same boat in class 1-B. The first three students had faced the hero killer Stain, before Endeavor came in and beat him; stopping his killing spree in the Hosu incident. Jirou and Mineta were praised for them being involved in the battle with the assassins. And the third topic of conversation; Bakugou's Hair! where before it was a wild mess, now it was a neat bun around his head! Even when he said things like; 'I'll kill you!' no one could take him seriously. Only when his anger fully exploded, his hair exploded with him and returned to normal.

Mineta was bragging about the event, liking the glory and the spotlight and puffed up his small chest as much as he could. Jirou only had a moment to talk to her classmates about what had happened, when one of the teachers came to get her. Jerren stepped up to Mineta, 'so tiny, it sounds like you were a real man out there. Consider me impressed.' Mineta had a smug smile on his face, 'well, thanks. It was nothing for me though.' Jerren nodded, 'yeah, I'm sure. I mean, standing face to face with so many dangerous and highly trained and skilled assassins. One blow could have killed you. Too bad they escaped. Imagine that one of them came back,... and went after you!' Mineta's facade faded away and his fear returned, 'why did you have to say that? That event was so scary; I soiled my hero costume! I think I might be scarred for life!'

As class was about to start, Lazuli noticed Jirou wasn't back yet. She tapped Asui on her shoulder and signaled to Jirou's desk, 'hey, why do you think the teachers wanted to talk to Jirou?' Asui thought for a moment, 'good question. Maybe it's because she went through all that assassin business. But one would think they would include Mineta in that as well.' Lazuli nodded, but still had her own thoughts about why the teachers wanted to talk to her.

At that point, Jirou entered and walked to her place as Lazuli stepped up to her, 'hey, Jirou, so; what did the teachers want to talk to you about?' Jirou shot her a cold gaze, 'nothing that concerns you.' she sat down and shortly after, the teacher entered and class started. With things like this, it seemed like everything was back to normal.

Later, at hero training with All-Might, they did a capture mission. The first person to reach All-Might would win the exercise, but it was for everyone to show what they were capable of. But All-Might did ask that there was not too much destruction, looking at Bakugou first, before looking at Jerren and Lazuli. Bakugou mumbled angrily to himself, while Jerren and Lazuli promised to be careful.

As the first group went to All-Might, it was a race between Midoriya, Iida, Mina, Ojiro and Sero. Many people thought Sero would win and Midoriya would be last, likely with a broken bone or two. But to everyone's surprise, Midoriya dashed over the battlefield, hopping and jumping in a similar manner to how Bakugou could hover with his explosions. It seemed like he was going to win, he seemed to think so as well, which caused his to lose his focus and he slipped and fell. He indeed arrived last, but he had made the biggest impact out of the entire group.

The next group was Tokoyami, Bakugou, Todoroki, Mineta and Hagakure. Bakugou was angry to be pared with Icy Hot, as he called Todoroki and as he saw the latter advancing on his ice, Bakugou found in necessary to explode Todoroki's ice. This gave Tokoyami and Mineta a great head start, as well as Hagakure, who had disappeared. But when Bakugou saw that his anger caused him to lose, he rocketed toward All-Might's location. But when Todoroki slid by him on his ice, Bakugou again tried to destroy his ice. But as both of them approached the finish line, they both got suddenly blinded by a flash of light, caused by Hagakure. Tokoyami was first, followed by Mineta, than Hagakure. Than Todoroki, who had slid forward on his ice, even while blinded. And Bakugou was last, same as Midoriya, which really pissed him off!

Next up were Jerren, Shoji, Momo, Kirishima and Aoyama. This was easily settled and done. Jerren first flew up into the sky, before diving down to All-Might's location, getting the fastest time. Aoyama tried to be second, but overused his quirk and got a tummy ache. Shoji was second, than Momo who had made herself some skates, followed by Kirishima, followed by a crawling Aoyama.

The final group consisted of Lazuli, Jirou, Asui, Uraraka, Kaminari, Sato and Koda. Lazuli showed a new trick of her own, which she made out to be her quirk; she placed flat shields in front of herself as stepping stones and ran over them toward All-Might; making them as she landed, making them disappear after she jumped of. Asui was keeping up with her, jumping from building to building and swinging by her tongue. Jirou tried to use her sound waves for greater jumps, which worked to a certain extend. Uraraka tried to make herself lighter, without fully floating herself, while Sato just straight up ran toward All-Might, with Kaminari, catching up to him, followed after him, followed by Koda. Lazuli was first, than came Asui, next arrived Sato with Kaminari, followed by Jirou and Uraraka and finally Koda.

After the training was over, in the locker room, Jerren stepped up to Midoriya, asking if he could speak to him later. Midoriya nodded, but told him it would have to be after his talk with All-Might, as the teacher also wanted to talk to him. With that said, they agreed to talk on the roof, during lunch. In the girls locker room, Lazuli arranged the same thing with Uraraka. And afterwards, they send the saiyans a message on their watches, so they would know where to eat their lunch.

After Midoriya returned, the seven of them met on the roof for lunch, where they set themselves in a corner, before Lazuli put a shield around all of them. Now people could see the shield and assume she was there, but the couldn't really see who was with her, if someone was, nor hear outside the shield what they talked about. And, with them coming here before anyone else, no one could really be sure.

Jerren smiled, 'well, I have heard about the events that have happened. Midoriya, you came face to face with a killer, along with Iida and Todoroki and held your own until you got help. Great work. And you three, nice going with those assassins. We were informed by Cus what happened.' Lazuli nodded, 'so Kale, great job; good job, staying calm and thinking for yourself. Going with a different internship than Caulifla was a good start. And not listening to her when she demanded you came; good job.' Kale frowned, 'so wait,... Cus was eavesdropping on our conversation? That's rude.'

Jerren nodded, 'true, she is a bit of an oddball, that Cus. Having said that, Caulifla; what have you learned?' Caulifla looked at the ground, 'not to be impatient and hot headed. To stay calm,... or as calm as possible, even when things look bad. And to not go in alone against an opponent who I know nothing about, or one who is powerful enough to beat someone like Cabba.' Jerren nodded, 'well than, I am glad to see you learned your lesson. And, Cabba; learned anything?'

Cabba thought for a moment, 'well, to not engage powerful opponents on my own, as well as reading situations better; like extremely fast attack patterns.' Lazuli chuckled, 'good answer. And congrats on powering up.' Cabba nodded, 'well, I guess that shows what nearly dying and being a saiyan are good for.' Midoriya and Uraraka looked confused, but concluded both that a Saiyan, what these three were, got stronger when healing from the brink of death. Kale than reached into her bag and pulled out the four star dragon ball, 'also, I found this during my internship. I thought you needed to know. In case Cus wasn't eavesdropping on that part!'

both Jerren and Lazuli looked at it in surprise and both said, 'a dragon ball?' Kale nodded and Jerren expressed his surprise, 'I can't believe there are dragon balls on this planet.' Lazuli nodded, having learned what they were after joining with the galactic patrol. But with the surprised looks Midoriya and Uraraka gave them, they understood they had some explaining to do. Jerren took the ball from Kale, 'okay, this is a dragon ball. In every case we have encountered them, there are seven of them. And each can be distinguished from the others by the number of stars one can see inside them.'

Lazuli continued, 'when all seven of them are gathered together, they can grant wishes. There have been cases of them granting one wish, two wishes and at maximum three. After the wish is made, the balls scatter over the planet and become inactive for a whole year.'

Jerren took over again, 'they originated on the planet Namek, made by the inhabitants; the Namekians. They are the only ones who can make these orbs. Which would mean; there is at least one Namekian living on this planet. The Namekians have green skin, two soft antena on their heads and are all in all a peaceful race.' Midoriya nodded in surprise, before saying, 'it's a good thing villains don't know about these things.' Lazuli nodded, 'or any person with hostile intentions; like Bakugou for instance. Any wish made is fulfilled.' Midoriya shook his head, 'Ka-chan wouldn't use those orbs for evil. He'd rather beat evil doers himself.'

Jerren nodded, 'as for us; if we could find the remaining six balls, we might be able to summon the dragon,... if we know its name. On Lazuli's world its name was Shenron. On Namek it's called Porunga. The name of the dragon needs to be called in order to summon it. For that, we need to find the Namekian to learn this dragon's name.' Lazuli smiled, 'depending on the power of this Namekian, the power of the wishes will be enhanced. So maybe, with a little luck, we could put an end to this war.'

Jerren grinned, 'and if not, we introduce the Namekia to Cus. With some training from her, that Namekian's power might just grow to the point where one such a wish could put an end to the battle.' this was just a hypothetical wish from both of them, as normally a dragon's power could not go too far beyond it's own range of its own galaxy. That was a huge field of influence, but there were four in each universe; north, south, east and west. Only the super dragon balls had the divine power to affect anything and everything; everywhere!

Nezu looked at Midnight, who had accepted the task. While out of school, other pros kept an eye on them, for the next week, here at school, she would keep an eye on those transfer students; all five of them! Jerren and Lazuli had received a warning of not using their abilities outside of school, without permission. But just to be sure they behaved, she would keep an eye on them here at school. And with what Jirou had told them about what she saw of those three Saiyan children, their power; she would also keep an eye on them. The chance of them being in league with the league of villains was laughable and non-existent, but them all having the same quirk and such huge power was weird. So; she would keep an eye on all five of them.

The Omni King looked at the subjects brought before him; demons. Just like he had asked for. Now he could test whether it had been Raven's demonic power that kept him from erasing her. He formed a fist and the first demon disappeared into nothingness. A few more waves of his hand and all the other demons also disappeared. A snap of his finger and the last demon disappeared. He sighed, smiled and nodded; good. Demons were not beyond his power to destroy. Maybe it had been because Raven's father protected her from the inside. With this worry of his shoulders; he could focus on the future! A future without mortals, where only nature and the divine existed. Now that was something to look forward to! With nothing capable of standing in his way!

Jirou was walking down the hallway, ready to go home, when she saw Jerren and Lazuli a little up ahead, talking to Midoriya and Uraraka. She wondered; what did those four have to talk about? She was completely forgetting the fact that they were classmates. As Jerren and lazuli walked one way and Midoriya and Uraraka walked another way, Jirou followed after the latter two and caught up to them, 'hey you two. What were you talking to them about?'

Midoriya looked at Jirou. He had not been warned about her by the five who had been met by her suspicions, but he had given his word to not tell their secrets. He hadn't told his mother, or All-Might. He smiled, 'oh, just about class. They said that my growth over last week, controlling my quirk like that, was impressive. And that they found it a pity that I didn't win.' Uraraka nodded, 'well it's true. You were ahead of everyone Deku. I really thought you were going to win.' Midoriya nodded, 'so did I. I guess that lead to my downfall,... literally. I need to keep a better watch on my footing in the future.'

Jirou frowned, 'is that all they talked to you about?' Midoriya nodded, 'yes. What else was there to talk about today. I mean,... there was Ka-chan's hair,... but that's back to normal already. And everyone has talked about the internships. Yours, with Cabba and the attack from those assassins. As well as Stain's attack. And Tsu's mission on that boat. Compared to that, theirs was rather boring.' Uraraka nodded, 'yeah, just a few patrols and learning more of how pro heroes work.'

Jirou looked at Uraraka, 'I saw Lazuli also invite you for lunch after All-Might's class. Why was that?' Uraraka was noticing that Jirou was giving them a suspicious look, which she didn't understand why, 'what's wrong with eating lunch with classmates? Whether we do so in the cafeteria, in class, or on the roof, it's still lunch with classmates, right?' Jirou didn't answer, as Uraraka did have a point. And nobody else in class shared her suspicions. And trying to get these two to say something,... if they knew anything at all, would be tricky.

Jirou nodded, 'yeah, I guess you're right. They are our classmates. But they have caused trouble before. I am just being cautious, especially with what those other three Americans did during their internships. I wouldn't want you two to also be caught up in anything happening around them.' Midoriya smiled, 'oh you don't need to worry about that Jirou. They are trying to become heroes after all; just like us.' Uraraka grinned, 'and personality wise, they're much better and much more stable than Bakugou.' Jirou nodded, having to admit that was true.

The three of them talked for a moment about the exam that was coming next week and what they thought it might be. The two girls were clueless, while Midoriya started a short mumble speech of all options, before Iida came to get them, walking with them. Jirou told them she would see them tomorrow, having something small left to do here at school. As her classmates left, Jirou walked to the teachers office, where Midnight came out. She quickly stepped up to them and told them about the conversation Jerren and lazuli had had with Midoriya and Uraraka. Midnight blinked a few moments, 'so? What's weird about classmates talking to each other? Just because we're keeping an eye on them, does not mean that everything they do is suspicious. And you shouldn't worry so much. It might impact your results next week at the exams.'

and with that, Midnight walked away, leaving Jirou behind, a little angry, as, while Jerren and Lazuli were being observed, her, Jirou's, thoughts about the situation were still being ignored over the thoughts of the pros. While it had been her who had put the two of them into their spot lights.

At the Omni King's palace, Zamasu was in a particularly good mood. Not only had he found out demons were not immune to his power, but on his last excursion to universe 6, which was now without a god of destruction and supreme kai, he had found his third super dragon ball. Even without his kai body and without the time rings, he could still find these giant, planet sized orbs with relative ease. And soon, his wish would be granted.

To control the Omni King's full power. That, combined with his training, he would be able to start erasing the mortal life from all universes, leaving only nature. Even if he would have to go one universe at a time, it would be done in twelve snaps! And than only the divine would live! And if any of the kais and gods of destruction would obstruct him, they too would be erased. Hmmm, maybe he should just do that anyway? He, after all, was the only one who could truly appreciate the divine creation and beauty of nature; which those mortals were defiling with their violence!

But soon, he would no longer need to suffer their ignorance. Than all would be alright. He just needed to find four more of these orbs and than his final wish could be made!

Back on earth, everyone was busy studying for their upcoming exams that would end their first term. Some had a slight difficulty studying for their written test, but when it came to training for the physical exam, they just trained as hard as possible. Well, most of the students in the hero course anyway. Jerren and Lazuli, who had trained with Cus for a week and the three Saiyans, who had all gotten stronger through their fight with Hit and the assassins, Caulifla most of all, as she had regained her status of the trio's strongest.

As there was a knock on the door, Jerren stood up and went to open his door, finding Cus outside, 'what are you doing here? I thought we had already trained enough.' Cus nodded, 'oh, you can't really ever have trained enough. But, I am not here to come and get you for training. I was invited here by your school teachers. Apparently they want my opinion on your physical exam next week. But that's in an hour. So, until than, I came here to talk to you, as there are things to discuss.'

as she said this, the saiyans came out of their apartments, seeing Cus and walked to her, until she asked them to go inside. Lazuli was already inside. She had already finished studying. Everyone sat down around the table and Jerren started, 'so, we all know about the dragonball Kale found?' everyone nodded and Jerren continued, 'good. Now, to add one more to the conversation.' he pulled a small device out of his pocket, pressed a button and put it down. The device produced a hologram of Merus who nodded to everyone present.

Jerren nodded back, 'now, about the other six, once we get our hands on them, we could wish an end to this war. Which the Omni King has been waging for a year.' Merus shook his head, 'that is unlikely. From what our research has revealed, the dragon can do great things, but not beyond its own power. And, it cannot affect things in other universes. Furthermore, its influence is limited to its own galaxy. So, to wish an end to the Omni King's war, it would only prevent the war from affecting this one galaxy. While the other three would remain under fire. Now, with this galaxy safe, the galactic patrol would be able to save more resources and spend more people to protecting those sectors. But that would not put an end to everything.'

Cus nodded, 'that may be true, the earth dragonballs can't do that, but the super dragonballs can! And, I heard good news from my little brother Whis. He has found a super dragon ball. We are currently keeping it safe in universe ten. The Omni King is looking for the super dragonballs in universe six and seven, not in any of the others, as he thinks nobody knows about his plans. Once we have all seven of the super dragonballs, we can use our divine wish; to wish the Omni King out of existence. Ending his threat forever.'

Lazuli smiled, 'than, with the earth dragonballs, we can bring back everyone killed by the Omni King, at least in our galaxy.' Jerren thought for a moment, 'although, if we find the Namekian who made the dragonballs here on earth and trained them,... wouldn't that also increase the power of the wish we get. Or the amount of wishes?' Merus nodded, 'yes, according to our research.' Jerren smiled, 'than, if we train them, or, if Cus trained them, taught them god ki, than we summoned the dragon,... who, thanks to the maker, would have a divine level of energy; we could bring back everyone from our universe. Maybe even from other universes as well.'

Caulifla frowned, 'but for that to happen, we would need to find that Namekian first. And we would need to find the remaining six dragonballs here on earth as well. Not easy when we have to be at school. Not to mention how small those darn things are and that they're spread over the entire planet!' Merus smiled, 'oh, don't worry about it. We did some research on Lazuli's old world and on Namek and have made something similar to the woman named Bulma; a dragonball radar. My men will be deployed to the planet while you're at school, so all those dragonballs will be found rather quickly.'

Cus nodded, 'as for the Namekians, I also have some good news. As I went to visit Whis, he told me where Namek was, so I could visit it. That way, I knew what they felt like. As such, I found them. There's three of them here on earth. But, they're half way around the planet.' everyone was surprised with the news. Jerren, 'three of them?' Lazuli, 'half way?' the three saiyans, 'around the world?' Cus nodded, 'no need to worry about that, I'll be visiting them tomorrow, just to meet with them, see what personality they have. See if they're willing to help in summoning the dragon. And while there, I can see how strong they are, which should allow me to estimate the power of the wishes. And they can tell me how many wishes can be made on these dragonballs.'

Cus stood up as her info was sinking in, 'with that said, I should get going. As I have an appointment at your school to discuss your exam. So, study hard and I am sure all five of you will pass the exam.' she walked to the front door, opened it, closed behind her and shot of toward the school. Jerren took a deep breath, 'okay, so, to sum up; there's three namekians on this planet. Cus will meet with them tomorrow. Merus his men will try to find the dragonballs while we remain at school, so no extra attention is drawn to us. Once we have all seven dragonballs and all seven super dragonballs, we can wish for the erasure of the Omni King and wish back all those who died in this war he started.'

everyone nodded, as this was what had been discussed. This was really giving everyone hope that this meaningless war could soon be put to an end. However, Lazuli couldn't help but point out one flaw, 'but, what if the Omni King is also looking for the super dragonballs again?' everyone looked at her in surprise, as that thought had not crossed their minds yet. Cabba thought for a moment, 'but what for? Why would he need them again? He already has the body of the most powerful being in the twelve universes. He holds the greatest power of all. Why would he want to gather them again?'

Caulifla and Kale nodded, agreeing with him, but Jerren answered for Lazuli, 'maybe, to wish them out of existence. He knows their power, as they were what put him in the position he is in now. Zamasu in the body of Grand Zeno. He knows those orbs are pretty much the only thing that can do any harm to him. So, gathering them, just to make sure no one else can use them against him, or to wish them from existence so he can't be harmed by them are options.'

everyone around the table had gone from hope to shock, except for Merus, who was thinking some more, 'it could be that,... or maybe he wants to wish for more power,... or Grand Zeno's full power. If he truly had the Omni King's power, the plan he has, that you told us about; to erase all mortals from existence; he should have been able to do that the moment he entered the Omni King's body. But instead, for a whole year he hasn't done that. Sure, now and than, he erased some villages and the people that lived there. And he once managed to erase all the people from a planet. But if he had the Omni King's full power, he should have been able to do much more, much worse than that. So; what if, if he is indeed gathering those orbs again, he does it to wish for the Omni King's full power?'

it became quiet around the table and in Jerren's entire apartment, as everyone thought about the scenario. It would be terrible if that happened. But, if Whis found any super dragonballs and he handed them to Cus, the Omni King wouldn't be able to find them all. But, neither would they, if the Omni King had already found some of them. This would mean they would be at an impasse. As their normal dragonballs had nowhere near enough power to erase a being as powerful as the Omni King. It probably wouldn't even be able to reach the palace in which the Omni King resided.

Cus, in the meantime, had arrived at school and joined in on the teacher's meeting, listening to the change in plans of how they wanted to test their students this year, especially with the increase in villainous activity lately. So, instead of sending them against robots, they would put the students up against; themselves! The teachers. The students would be paired together, meaning they would need to work together. But even so, the teachers would be handicapped by being weighed down by half their bodyweight; to make it so the students would stand a bit more of a chance and they wouldn't fight them with all they had. And Cus, who was asked to join them in this exam, would get to take on her students, Jerren and Lazuli. Cus happily accepting, looking forward to see


	12. EXAMS

the bell rung and everyone in class 1-A stopped working and mister Aizawa said, 'okay, that's it for class today. There's only one week left until final exams begin. I'm sure you're all studying constantly. Right?! Don't forget to keep training! The written exam is only one element. There's also the practical portion to worry about. Good luck.' he finished and left the classroom.

Two students started panicking, Kaminari and Ashido, who were ranked 22 and 21st in their class, as they had barely taken notes this semester. Others were also worried what the school might throw at them, though Mineta didn't seem to worried, having ranked eleventh in the class, which surprised some people, with how dumb and scared he could be at times, not to mention perverted. Midoriya seemed to remain positive, having ranked sixth, telling Kaminari and Ashido they could still study.

Iida seemed to agree, though he seemed somewhat irritated, more with himself than anything else. He was ranked fourth, but remained positive, while Todoroki remained cold, being ranked 7th. Kaminari couldn't stand the positive or the negative and collapsed, before Momo cheered him up by offering to tutor him and Ashido personally. With her being ranked 1st, they happily accepted this. Jirou also joined in, together with Sero and Ojiro, who were ranked 9th, 19th and 10th respectively. Momo was quite touched that they all wanted to study with her and promised to do her best and make model students out of them, while also humble bragging about setting up the great hall and all the possibilities for fancy teas.

Kirishima seemed to ask Bakugou to study with. With Kirishima being ranked 17th, he could use the help, while Bakugou was ranked 5th, which seemed to piss him off even more; as he wasn't number 1. Aoyama was acting all high and mighty about it being too late in the game to cram now, though Shoji reminded him that he didn't do all that well in the midterms. Aoyama, who was ranked 20th, said he did just fine.

Jirou glared over to Jerren and Lazuli, suspiciously, as those two had gotten second and third place during the midterms. Jerren looked at her, 'something wrong Jirou? You perhaps want to study with us instead?' Lazuli nodded, 'we're having a study session after school. Uraraka's joining in.' Uraraka nodded, but as they were all neighbors, that was to be expected. Jirou shook her head, 'no thanks. I'll study with the number one student.' Jerren smiled understandingly, though everyone in class could hear Bakugou gnashing his teeth; as he was not number 1.

during lunch, where everyone was going to the cafeteria, Jerren and Lazuli both got a call on their watches and, without drawing attention to themselves, they both left to a bathroom and after making sure that there wasn't anyone else and locking the bathroom stall door, they both activated their communication watches, which produced a small hologram of Cus, who said, 'hey you two, listen up; I have some good news for you. Double good news in fact. Whis has found another super dragonball, which I safely stored in universe 10 and; I found the two namekians living on this planet!'

Lazuli blinked a moment, before replying, 'two? I thought you said there were three?' Cus nodded, 'yes, I did say that. But, with their power being as high as it was, it covered the third member of their group, who actually is of another race. All three of them are refugees from universe six. You'll get to meet them after school. Oh, and I also have Merus on line two for you both.'

both of them pressed a button and a second small hologram appeared next to Cus, nodding to them both, 'I wanted to brief you on our side of the mission. We have already found two of the seven dragonballs, I'll be bringing them to your apartment later today. So now we only need to find four more. The devise that woman Bulma made really is useful. Maybe I should give Jacco a raise for mentioning that woman and her machine. It might win us this war really fast.'

the other three all nodded gladly, before Merus got back to business, 'so, now onto your mission report; how is locating allies going? That's the real reason we send you to this planet.' at this point, Midnight walked into the bathroom, needing to wash her face. Lazuli was to focused on her conversation to actually notice the energy of anyone else here in the bathroom with her. And as the conversation continued, Midnight was able to hear it.

Lazuli replied, 'finding allies is not all that easy. We're trying, but with the attacks the Omni King keeps sending our way, we haven't been able to concentrate on that. The situation with Phobia and Jirou, than the sports festival and the chaos created by Raven, followed by our internships and that assassin attacking the Saiyans, we have been distracted. With all the school business, universe stuff and attacks from the Omni King; focusing on finding allies seems to have taken a backseat.'

Midnight remained quiet as possible; she had definitely heard Lazuli say something about universes. What was that about? Jerren continued, 'anyway; the sooner you can find these dragonballs, the sooner we can put and end to Grand Zeno.' Lazuli nodded, 'as for the possible allies we could find here, everyone we have encountered so far would not be on the level to aid us in this war. And training them up would take too long. But as we are now gathering the means to end it, I don't think we really need those allies anymore. But, we will try to find some allies, as we don't know how long the gathering will take. Some people here seem to have some potential. Even though the big guy we had set our hopes on seems to be getting weaker.'

Jerren nodded, 'so, with all that said and done Cus, you went to that teachers meeting yesterday right? What happened?' Cus chuckled, 'oh, be patient, you'll find out in due time.' she ended the call and so did Merus. Jerren was about to return, before sensing who was in the bathroom with Lazuli. This was a problem. He quickly made a new call to save the situation!

Lazuli exited her stall, nearly bumping into Midnight, who was waiting for her with a smile, 'so, that was an interesting conversation. Universes? A war? Finding allies? Could you please explain what that was about?' Lazuli was frozen in surprise, wondering how long Midnight had been there. She couldn't have been there from the start, but when did she come in? And how could she let her guard down like that? Stupid! Lazuli nodded, 'oh that? Well, topics for on the exam. Some missions take place in space; in the universe. For history, wars,... and heroes always need to have ways to find allies, right?'

Midnight's smile was gone, 'yeah, right. And; what about those dragonballs?' Lazuli tried to remain calm, but she was being driven into a corner here, what would she do? At that moment, Jerren knocked on the door, Lazuli, are you still in there? I thought all our updates had been installed. Did yours go slower or something?' Midnight opened the door and looked at Jerren, before she signed him to come inside, 'could you please explain that?' Jerren tilted his head, 'explain what miss Midnight?' she smiled, 'well, about what I heard you and Lazuli discuss about a war, allies, universes and dragonballs.'

Jerren's eyes got big, oh, that? You heard that huh? Well, you see,... it's actually not allowed but,... as it's lunch break; Lazuli and I got updates on a game we have been playing. It's called Universal collapse, an MMORPG. We play it with some of our friends in America,... and yes, miss Cus also plays that game. This player, Grand Zeno, is fighting dirty. He uses loopholes in the game's rules to his advantage. But not in the nice gaming way; he used it to start a war. As for universes; each continent on earth has its own universal number. So, while we're here, our friends asked us to find some allies here in Japan who could also join our side. But sadly, the game is not as popular here.'

Midnight nodded, 'do you have any proof?' Jerren nodded and pulled out a cellphone and opened it, activating a game screen, which indeed had the game title; Universal Collapse! And around it stood seven small circles. Jerren pointed to them, 'those, are the dragonballs. They are in game items, spread over all the in game universes. If you can find all seven and bring them together, you can ask the GM,... that's the game master, one wish. In our case; we want that cheater to be thrown out; his account deleted.'

while Midnight looked at the screen, Jerren winked at Lazuli and signed her to take out her cell phone. She did and saw the icon for the game as well, along with an image of an update box. Jerren nodded, 'ah, like I thought. Your updates were going a bit slower.' Lazuli nodded, 'yeah. And, since we're at school, especially with the exams coming up, I didn't want to mention I was busy with a game while at school.' Midnight looked at the two and nodded, 'okay, I guess I believe your story. But, with the exams being one week away, you really shouldn't play too many games. Don't take them too seriously.'

later, after they had gone back to class and school ended, they heard the news from their fellow 1-A students that the practical exam would be fighting against robots. Most people seemed relieved, as that would be easy for them. But Jerren and Lazuli had their doubts. Would that really be something they would need to talk to Cus about? But as Bakugou left, his anger seemed to boil over, snapping against Midoriya over the way he used his quirk and disliking it. Lazuli shook her head, 'imitation should be considered the sincerest form of flatery.' Jerren grinned, 'no, he's pissed because Midoriya moved better than him, while using his moves!'

while Midoriya shrunk in fear, Bakugou now shouted at them, 'shut up! in this upcoming exam, we'll get individual scores. I won't take a half hearted win like at the sports festival. Deku! Icy Hot, Numb skull and Blondie! I will call all of you!' Jerren shook his head as Bakugou walked away, 'there he goes again; acting like a villain instead of a hero.' Bakugou slammed the door shut behind him and a little later the class dispersed, everyone going home.

Jerren and Lazuli promised to study with Uraraka tomorrow, so they would have plenty of time today to meet these Namekians and that third guy. As they got home, they sensed Cus was already inside, along with those three other guys. They invited the Saiyans, after Uraraka had gone into her apartment, saying some others from their universe were here. Just because they had trusted Uraraka with the truth didn't mean they had to involve her with everything concerning this war. They'd rather keep her out of this war if they could help it.

Inside were two large Namekians with a pine green skin color. They introduced themselves as Saonel and Pilina, the latter being the bigger and the broader of the two. And with them was a rather small white creature with horns and a tail. He introduced himself, in a gentlemanly manner, as Frost. Cus explained, 'after the Omni King did away with lord Champa and the supreme kai of universe six, he send several large attacks to universe six, making them pay for their destroyer's mistake. Cabba looked shocked, but Cus explained, 'the Saiyans are okay. They're busy protecting as many worlds as they can.'

Saonel nodded, 'they did indeed, but our Namek was attacked. Our warriors fought back, but we were losing. It became clear we were going to lose that battle. So, the elders decided that we should escape the planet; the two of us: with all of them.' Pilina explained further, 'we Namekians have the ability to permanently fuse with those of our kind. And so we did; we fused with all of our race, before escaping to universe 7. from what Cus explained, we got here a little after the saiyans. And, with the knowledge of our elders in us, we learned how to make dragonballs. Which we did.'

Saonel smiled, 'and, as we made them together, our dragon has the whole might of all Namekians behind them. Or, all of Namek. The power of an entire planet of strength and power and knowledge. Our dragon can grant three wishes and have enough power to cover an entire universe.' Pilina grinned, 'so, if what Cus said about you reviving all killed by the war in universe seven is true, with us being from universe six, our dragon might just be able to bring back everyone there as well, including lord Champa, which would activate Vados and bring back the supreme kai. Which would still leave one wish.'

Jerren and Lazuli smiled, this was great news! With such a powerful dragon, they could save two universes. But, what they would use the third wish for; they had no idea. They would have to think about it. Frost calmly smiled, listening to everything happening, while Cabba suddenly asked, 'are there any more refugees from universe six on this planet?' Cus shrugged, 'I do not know. I am not an expert in universe six and seven. I could ask Whis though.' Caulifla looked at the Namekians, 'so, with Vados sending us here, how did you two manage to come here?' Saonel smiled, 'well, right before the last elder merged with us, we used our dragon there for a final wish, as the elder wished for us to go to universe seven, to a safe place, where the war would not reach them. Then he merged with me as the dragon fulfilled the wish, before vanishing. And, here we are.' Pilina nodded, oh, and speaking of dragon. To summon it, you need to call out it's name. It is called; Saolinel.'

almost everything seemed to be in place to put an end to this war the Omni King had started a year ago. Normal dragon balls were being gathered, the super dragon balls were being gathered. Once all of them would be in their grasp, they could make the wishes to put an end to this fight. Though that little voice in the back of Jerren's head nagged at him again; but if the Omni King would be removed; how would that affect the rest of the Omni-verse?

as hope and silence had come to the room, Cus looked over to Saonel and Pilina, 'so, until all the dragonballs are found, we need to decide what we are going to do with you. I suggest you come with me, to universe ten.' Saonel smiled, 'thanks for wanting to protect us, but both of us possess half of our planet's entire population. Even if we are attacked, the amount of life force and stamina we have; we can heal from any injury and we both pack a mean punch.' Pilina smiled, 'even if that Omni King knew we were here and send some minions after us, they'd be no match for us.'

Cus nodded, 'of course. But, the reason I would like for you to come with me, is so I could train you. As I explained, I am the angel to lord Rumush, the god of destruction of universe ten. And I don't say that to say I can protect you, but as a trainer. You can ask Jerren and Lazuli and the Saiyans. Lazuli and Caulifla are getting a real solid hold over their god ki and Cabba has scratched the surface and Jerren, while mostly focused on his own unique power, has also managed it, though barely, once or twice. And it caused explosive results in power. So, if the two of you came with me, allowed me to teach you in the ways of god ki, with all the namekians and their potential inside you, imagine the massive power the two of you could wield. Not just as the super namekians you are now. But as super namekian gods. And with your increase in power, the power of your dragon would increase. Who knows, your combined power might even rival Zalama, the one who created the super dragon balls.'

everyone looked at Cus in surprise, before looking at Pilina and Saonel. Dragonballs indeed came from Namekians; so it was only reasonable to assume that Zalama was a Namekian as well. Though, as dragonballs died when their maker died, how old was this Zalama now and how had he survived for so long? Not that this was important to know.

Saonel looked at Pilina, 'well big guy? How about it? If we can add divine power to our dragonballs, we might be able to bring back all who have died in all twelve universes with just one wish. And who knows what we could use the other two for.' Pilina grinned, 'maybe to erase all the forces who would still be loyal to the Omni King, even after he has been wished from existence. As for the third,...' Cus raised her hand, 'yes, speculating is nice, but you must first reach the level of god ki and than master it. And don't forget, Zalama's dragon, super Shenron, only has one wish to grant. So, when your power might increase, the number of wished might shrink,... or grow; who knows? There's two of you after all.'

Jerren nodded, 'okay, so that's what you two are going to do. Than what about you frost?' the little horned guy looked at him with a kind smile, 'oh, I guess I could just start my own business here. I was both a business man in my home universe, as well as a warrior for justice. I ran several companies on several planets. Though, all my money would be of no use here.'

Kale looked at Frost, 'as small as he is, one would think he was a student. I mean, that's the cover we're using.' Frost raised his eyebrows, 'a student, me? I would prefer to be a teacher. But, as you, who are now my comrades, have taken that role as a cover, than I suppose I will do the same.' Lazuli nodded, 'okay, but we can't have you joining UA. They are already suspicious of the five of us, through the Omni King's actions and our abilities.' Caulifla frowned, 'but since we're on the right side, why would it matter? These people are just crazy. Never happy, even when power is on their side.'

Jerren nodded, 'true as that may be, Frost cannot come to UA. Nor can he actually enroll in any school right now, as we have exams this week. Frost will have to wait to enroll until after the exams are over before he enrolls in another school. Though, keeping the prestige of the schools in mind, we could have you enroll in Shiketsu High. It is on the same level as UA. But if you do enroll, you will have to keep the rules of this world in mind. People on this planet have quirks. So, you need to restrain your power to around their level and keep it limited to one thing; though you can use that trick in any variety you see fit.'

Frost nodded, 'okay than. I guess the businessman becomes a student. I guess I will have to dumb myself down and play weak. Uniform, power restraints and some kind of resume to show what I am capable of as a student. Well, can I count on you and your galactic patrol to help me with this?' Jerren and Lazuli nodded and got in contact with them. Some more hacking, with Frost's on input and he got his own apartment set up as he would enroll in Shiketsu after the exams, with his quirk; sting shot. He could shoot out small blasts that could sting. He had increased the power from there where they could do serious damage. This was the story he would go with.

So while the five at UA would study for the exams, Frost would study this world, the quirk and school system, so he could fit in. the next day, after school, Jerren invited Midoriya to join him, Lazuli and Uraraka to study together, as well as discuss certain things; things that could not be talked about at school. Uraraka found it a good idea to study together and they might also be able to discus some strategies they could use against those robots with Deku.

After studying, which they needed to do, they told the two the story Cus had told them, about the dragonballs, both super and normal, that had been found, as well as about the Namekians, who had created the latter set and Frost, who would enroll in Shiketsu. They also told them about the power of these new dragonballs, where they were able to revive all casualties in one of two universes with just one wish. They kept the part of god ki and a possible increase in power of the wishes to themselves. So this meant they would still have one wish left that could be used. And both earthlings wondered; 'what are you gonna use that last wish for?'

Jerren and Lazuli had no idea what they could wish for, as all they had worked to so far was an end to this war they were in. Midoriya started muttering again as he was deep in thought about possible wishes, but some good options came by; "a more peaceful and fair society" "to put a stop to the league of villains" Lazuli nodded, 'those are good option. We can think about it.' Jerren nodded, but thought to himself; they could simply wish for peace on earth; permanently. No war, no conflict. And depending on the way they phrased the wish, they could also make every society fair. Yes, such a wish would influence and change many lives. But overall, the earth would be changed for the better.

But, Midoriya kept on muttering to himself, thinking too much again,... or maybe not enough. He was wondering, 'but, if the Omni King is the center of the multi-verse, what would removing something like that do to the twelve universes? Could it make all universes end as well? Would it destabilize the universes? If so, couldn't someone just take his place? Or would that person need to be of an equal or greater power? Hmmm, what would the requirements for such a position be?' Uraraka shook her head with a smile, but this was something Jerren had also been thinking about.

Lazuli shrugged, 'we're not sure what will happen once he's removed. But we'll see about that once we reach that point. If needed, we might be able to fix it with that third wish of our dragonballs.' Jerren nodded, 'and now, it's time to stop worrying about that distant future and start to focus on the nearer future. Now, we may not use our quirks outside of school, but we can also help you train for the practical portion of the exam.'

they went to the flat roof, where Lazuli went to train with Uraraka, noticing the girl had learned fighting techniques at her internship; which was good. Midoriya came at Jerren with his smashes, though not charged by his quirk. Jerren slapped the punches aside and gave taps on Midoriya's head when he saw an opening. And he saw a lot. So, he taught Midoriya some basic self defense, telling him to only launch strong smashes when he saw an opening; not to use them for every move.

The next days of studying, Midoriya was invited over again and again, both to study and train. They also switched training partners, allowing Lazuli to train with Midoriya, so he wouldn't get used to a single fighting style from an opponent; the same for Uraraka. And of course, Midoriya also faced Uraraka, as he couldn't be sure he would never face a female villain. Although, while he had improved some, he still relied a bit too much on making big moves. Uraraka took advantage of that, either dodging or grabbing the incoming attack and tackling him and pinning him to the ground. Midoriya did score a few hits, but overall, Uraraka seemed to be the better fighter. Although, when counting his quirk, Midoriya had the most potential for close combat.

As the exams came, everyone made sure to do their best and, after three days of exams, both normal school subjects and hero informatics, everyone managed to pass their exam. And Jerren and Lazuli were glad to hear that the Saiyans had also passed their written portion of the exam. Now all that remained was the practical exam. And those who passed that could go to a summer camp. Where some thought that would be fun, Jerren and Lazuli could imagine, at a school like this; it would be nothing but hard work!

And so, the day after the written exams were over, everyone suited up in their hero clothes and went to the fighting grounds. But, instead of one or two teachers to oversee those exams; all the teachers were there! Including Cus! Some of the students were wondering why, when that was explained in the form of Nezu, who crawled out from under mister Aizawa's shirt and scarf as he explained that they wouldn't be fighting big metal robots, 'actually, this year's test, will be completely different for various reasons. The tests now have a new focus. There will be hero work; of course. But also team work. And combat between actual people. So what does that mean for you? You students will be working together in pairs and your opponents will be one of our esteemed UA teachers. And the homeroom teacher of America's UA! Isn't that fabulous?!'

almost the entire class was shocked at Ochako replied, 'we're,... fighting the teachers?' Jerren and Lazuli were also surprised. Aizawa continued, 'additionally, your partners and your opponents have already been chosen. They were determined at my discretion. Based on various factors, including fighting styles, grades, and interpersonal relationships. First, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki are a team,... against me! Than we have Midoriya, paired with Bakugou.' both boys looked shocked, though Bakugou more pissed off that he was paired with the person he liked the least!

And there opponent; All-Might, who jumped out of the sky for a dramatic entrance. He told them that they would have to work together, if they wanted to win. Jerren knew that Midoriya wouldn't mind that one bit. But Bakugou's rage face and knowing his personality; he would loath to work together, especially with Midoriya.

The teams, against the teachers, would go in this order; Kirishima and Sato vs Cementos, Tsuyu and Tokoyami vs Ectoplasm, Iida and Ojiro vs Powerloader, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki vs Aizawa, Uraraka and Aoyama vs 13, Mina and Kaminari vs Nezu, Koda and Jirou vs Present Mic, Hagakure and Shoji vs Snipe, Sero and Mineta vs Midnight, Jerren and Lazuli vs Cus and finally; Midoriya and Bakugou vs All-Might. Following this, the rules were explained by Nezu; 'to complete the exam, you have thirty minutes. In order to win, your objective is to put these handcuffs on your teacher. Or you can win if one of you manages to escape from the combat stage.'

this rule of being allowed to escape was nice and Lazuli could see many thought about it, until All-Might explained that they would handicap themselves by putting on compressed weights that would add half their body weight, which would slow the teachers down some and consume their stamina. Though, Jerren and Lazuli knew; this would be nothing for Cus and would barely slow her down at all. Unless she secretly weighed a ton; all that compressed Angle muscle. But they both doubted that.

As the first round of the exam was called, some people started strategizing, others wanted to watch the match on screen, Aoyama wanted to watch his sparkling outfit in the mirror, Mineta wanted to think of a way to remove Midnight's costume, while Bakugou thought he could do it all by himself. Jerren and Lazuli went to the monitoring room, where Recovery Girl was also watching. And they were joined by Midoriya and Uraraka.

The match started and they saw Sato and Kirishima run through the city until they encountered Cementos, before attacking him straight on, only to be countered by many walls that rose up from the street due to Cementos' quirk. Jerren shook his head, 'a frontal attack; foolish.' Uraraka looked at them in surprise, 'what do you mean?' Lazuli explained, 'they might be able to physically overpower mister Cementos, but for that they need to reach him. Neither of those two have long range.' Midoriya nodded, 'plus, their quirks have a time limit for how long they can use it. I don't think that mister Cementos has that problem.

And indeed, three minutes after the exam had started, Sato had burned through all his sugar and Kirishima could no longer keep his skin hard and they were swallowed by the street. Many of the students were surprised those two had been defeated so quickly. Up next, Tsuyu and Tokoyami would take on mister Ectoplasm. Jerren wondered how well they would do against him.

Jerren and Lazuli watched how Tsuyu hopped and Tokoyami ran toward where they believed the exit was, before seeing mister Ectoplasm's quirk. He breathed out ectoplasm, which than took on the same shape and form to him and as his breath was in the air, he could control where his clones went. And while one clone could be taken down in a few hits, the teacher could simply continue to keep on making more and they could also dish out some hits of their own.

Tsuyu's use of her legs and her tongue, by ways of jumping and lifting up Tokoyami and his ability with dark shadow to lift up Tsuyu allowed them to get up higher easily, allowing them to escape being swarmed. But during this battle, while admiring their teamwork, Jerren saw another weakness to Tokoyami's quirk, other than light. The head and arms of Dark shadow could be stretched far from the body; but couldn't move instantly. So when Dark shadow was several meters away from Tokoyami, the clones of mister Ectoplasm could attack the young boy.

At these points Tsuyu stepped in by either jumping on the attackers, or by pulling Tokoyami out of the way. Lazuli nodded, really appreciating their teamwork and agreeing with the comments Midoriya and Recovery girl gave about the match. They eventually came to a large room, where the gate was as well and the real mister Ectoplasm stood in front of it, with no more clones around. But at this point, he unleashed his trump card; breathing out a massive amount of ectoplasm, which took his form, but at an enormous scale and it easily caught the two.

Tokoyami seemed to send out Dark shadow to try and get by mister Ectoplasm, to go through the gate, but the teacher stopped the shadow, easily knocking it back with some kicks. And of course, the time limit of half an hour was still running. Eventually, Tsuyu seemed to have a plan and Tokoyami called his shadow back, which covered the two of them. No one really saw what happened, but after they seemed to be done, Dark shadow flew down again and this time seemed to attack the teacher, only to get knocked back down again. But, as the teacher landed his kick, his leg was cuffed. The two had passed the exam.

Jerren nodded, 'smart, that was some good team work and a clever way of disguising their eventual winning strategy after having been caught.' Lazuli agreed, 'not to mention, they seemed to want to escape at first, but ended up capturing the teacher; which seems to have been the opposite with Sato and Kirishima, who went straight for the teacher to capture him and were caught instead.' Jerren grinned, 'weel, Tsu and Tokoyami were also caught, but they still had the ability to escape. But,... hmmm, I wonder?'

everyone looked at him and Uraraka asked, 'wonder what?' Jerren shrugged, 'just that,... I believe Tokoyami had those handcuffs on him, under his cloak at the start of the match. And than they were caught, stuck in the body of the giant. And, I believe it was Tsu who came up with this plan. So; how did she get her hands on those cuffs and where was she hiding it?' the others looked surprised that they had missed that, but Jerren did have a point. Lazuli shrugged, 'who knows, maybe she ate it. Frogs are known to have big mouths.' the idea of Tsuyu eating the handcuffs were a bit weird to imagine, so they left it at that. The next match; Iida and Ojiro against Powerloader.

It was an interesting match on relatively flat ground, with just some rocks here and there. Mister Powerloader was digging through the ground, making it unstable. The heroes couldn't fight him this way, so they chose to run to the exit. But with the pitfalls the teacher was making this was made difficult. As such, Iida came up with an idea; which made them look rather foolish. He took Ojiro on his back and started running.

As the ground cracked away, Ojiro wrapped his tail around one of Iida's legs and with a recipro burst, flinging Ojiro across the finish line, allowing him to escape. As the match ended, Iida's head was the only thing visible, with his body being stuck under the ground. Jerren could laugh at it, 'for as smart as that guy is and how well his plans work, he manages to look foolish doing it.' Lazuli nodded with a smile, 'well, looking funny, while saving people and beating villains is a good way to reassure people. And if he looks foolish while winning, the losing villains might think how foolish they themselves might be. A win win.' Midoriya could agree with that.

The next match; Todoroki and Momo against mister Aizawa, started with the two heading toward the exit. Todoroki seemed to take the lead and Momo was constantly making dolls with her quirk. Jerren nodded, 'ah, I see. That's to know if mister Aizawa is around. Not too bad,... but, not good either.' Midoriya looked at him, 'not good, what do you mean?' Jerren pointed at Yaoyorozu, 'she keeps on using her quirk. So she might not be able to use it when needed.' Lazuli added, 'it would have been better if he just kept a flame burning. It would have had the same result.'

Midoriya nodded, but Lazuli also noticed the unsure look Momo seemed to have in her eyes as she let Todoroki take the lead, 'hmmm, she doesn't seem to be sure about something. Maybe his plan. Or,... maybe her own abilities.' Jerren thought back, 'yeah, she looked rather shocked in her fight against Tokoyami when he bested her in seconds, while she couldn't do anything to counter.' Lazuli nodded, 'I think that may have caused a blow to her confidence. And mister Aizawa has likely noticed this too.'

and indeed he had. As he caught up to the two, he negated their quirks, captured Todoroki, scaring Momo into running away, before hanging Todoroki high and dropping sharp ninja tools on the floor, in case he wanted to free himself, he would land on something sharp. He seemed to tell him something, before running after Momo. They had a short encounter, in which Momo seemed really scared. But, as mister Aizawa didn't use his quirk, she managed to escape and run back to Todoroki.

As mister Aizawa caught up again, she threw up all the dolls she had made, which opened and revealed flash grenades. Blinding him temporarily. This, combined with that his quirk lay in his eyes remaining open, was a smart move. Momo helped Todoroki down and the two seemed to have a talk, where Todoroki seemed to encourage her. And she took the lead from this moment. When mister Aizawa caught up again, when his quirk stopped working, Todoroki blocked his field of vision with a massive ice wall.

Momo next hid her and Todoroki under cloaks and they seemed to be making their way toward the gate. Mister Aizawa caught up to them again and attempted to capture one of them, only managing to catch the dummy Momo held under the cloak, also revealing a catapult with some kind of cloth in it, similar to mister Aizawa's capture weapon. She launched the catapult, launching the thread cloth into the air around mister Aizawa who jumped back. Todoroki launched his flames, causing the cloth to harden and tie around their teacher. The two managed to capture him. Jerren smiled, 'that was a good idea from Momo. And good team work from both of them.' Lazuli nodded, 'we will need to come up with our own team work when we're up against Cus. Not only is she fast, but a very capable fighter.'

the next match was Uraraka and Aoyama against 13. the two students didn't stand much of a choice when 13 started using her black hole quirk, sucking them toward her. The two held on tight, while Aoyama tried to shoot lasers from his knees, but those were absorbed too, as were his glasses. Uraraka seemed to try and think, until Aoyama said something to her. It surprised her so much, making her blush that she let go to cover her face, only to be sucked toward 13. the hero was shocked, not wanting to kill a student and stopped using her quirk.

Now, Uraraka, remembering Gunhead's martial arts lessons, which she had practiced some more with Jerren, Lazuli and Deku, grabbed 13 and spun her and pinned her to the ground. As 13 attempted to free herself, Aoyama launched himself at the two and pinned 13's other arm to the ground, before Uraraka cuffed their teacher. That was an impressive battle. Iida and Tsuyu, who had also come to watch, agreed with that as well. But when Uraraka returned and they asked what Aoyama had said to her, Uraraka began to blush again, stumbled back and started stammering an incoherent defense for something she had not even been accused of.

Jerren seemed a tad confused, though Lazuli smiled knowingly, glancing from Uraraka to Midoriya; interesting.

The next match was Mina and Kaminari against their principle Nezu. Jerren and Lazuli than also learned something interesting. Nezu was not a human. He was the very rare case of an animal with a quirk; high specs, making him smarter than humans. Jerren sighed, 'well than, the principle has already won. Mister Aizawa sure is cruel.' the others looked at him in surprise, before Lazuli backed him up, 'not to call them dumb,... but their test scores were the lowest in the class. So, to say it harshly; the two dumbest students in our class are up against the smartest being at our school,... you do the math.'

the others nodded and looked at the screen. Nezu had taken a hold of a crane and was smashing building and debris with a wrecking ball. The two tried to escape, but had no idea where they were going. Jerren looked at the birds eye view monitor and saw how principle Nezu was strategically boxing them in,... but he was leaving them one path of escape. That was rather nice of the critter who had been cruelly experimented on by humans in his youth. In the end, Kaminari and Mina lost.

The next match would be the quiet Koda and the confident and suspicious Jirou against Present Mic. Jerren knew this would be a battle of sound, but wondered how they would fight each other in the forest. But, as Koda's quirk was Ani-voice, allowing him to talk to animals and tell them what to do, him being so quiet was rather odd. The class saw him as shy and quiet. Seeing how he and Jirou would work together would be interesting. At this point, Jerren and Lazuli did not care that Jirou was suspicious of them; they hoped she would win.

In universe 10, Saonel and Pilina were in the care of Gowasu and Rumush, while Cus was helping five of her other students with their school stuff. The two had now trained for a week and with all the potential in them, they had quickly grown stronger. Gowasu had gently suggested the two would train with Rumush, to show him their strength, as well as so they could learn the strength of a god; even more, a destroyer. Rumush had not really been interested, but, he had nothing better to do. And, with the threat of the Omni king present, he needed to keep training too.

So, while holding back, he faced the two super namekians; with one hand behind his back and his trunk over his shoulder. The two Namekians first felt insulted, but neither of them could land a hit on the god, not even while tag teaming him. Their punches and kicks and blasts were all avoided. And when Rumush got in range, he simply pushed them away; which send them flying about a hundred meter. And this was him holding back; way back! For him, this was barely a warming up.

The two powered up to maximum, before trying to do as Cus had instructed them. To manipulated their ki in such subtle ways wasn't easy; certainly not to do it while in battle, but they had to give it a try. While their teacher was away, they could not slack off. If their attaining god ki could save the multi-verse by strengthening their dragon; they would do it!

Fragments of god ki sprung out, strengthening them bit by bit. But they were nowhere near the level of control of the others. Though; they had trained longer. The two charged Rumush with renewed strength, but the god kept dodging them. But at least this time he blocked some of the punches and parried their blasts by swatting them aside. The pink elephant nodded, 'good, at least now my warming up will get me some results.' the two Namekians nodded and continued attacking, improving their teamwork and trying to drive the god of destruction into a corner.

But this didn't work out for them the way they wanted, as Rumush, as he finally stood in a corner, simply speed blitzed the both of them, while knocking them down at the same time. Not by touching them, but by wind pressure alone. They needed to understand that he was not just on the level of a god, like a kai, but he was a god of destruction. The two got up and kept at it, while Gowasu prepared them some tea to go with their lunch.

At the end of their training, Saonel and Pilina were out of breath, but had managed to keep their shards of god ki flowing during the entire battle. Rumush had kept on using one arm the entire time, keeping the other behind his back and his trunk over his shoulder, but he was impressed that the two of them could manage all that in one week. Jerren and Lazuli could barely do that well. And certainly the three saiyans couldn't. So; they were well on their way to reaching divine power. And who knows, in the end, they might not even need the super dragonballs if they had the dragonballs these two super namekians had made. Soon to be; super namekian gods.

Jirou and Koda went into the forest from one side, while the escape gate was on the other side of the forest, where Present Mic was waiting leisurely. Jerren was looking forward to see how these students were going to overcome their teacher, who could likely block both of their sound quirks with his own voice. And that box around his neck either worked as a controller, or an amplifier.

Jerren was looking forward to see how these students were going to overcome their teacher, who could likely block both of their sound quirks with his own voice. And that box around his neck either worKoda and Jirou were walking through the forest toward the gate, before they found themselves yelled at by Present Mic. And while he was so far away, his amplified voice shook the entire forest and both of them covered their ears. And another thing this did was cause all animals to run away. The two of them were currently in the middle of the forest, suffering under the sound of Present Mic, who yelled at them from time to time. Telling them to; "hurry Up" "I'm getting bored" and other times just a loud yell.

With the odds stacked against them like that, Jerren wondered how they would get out of it. The self defense they had taught Jirou couldn't help against such powerful attacks from such a distance. However, Jirou still tried, sending out sound waves of her own, trying to lessen the strain on their ears. And while it helped slightly, Present Mic had no trouble enduring the sound of her quirk from the distance between them. His quirk was just that much more powerful than hers.

Lazuli wondered, 'overpowered from a distance, what are they going to do against that?' Jerren shrugged, 'not sure. Jirou's sound lacks the punch needed to knock him out. And Koda can't call on any animals as Present Mic has scared them off with his voice. And even if he could call on some animals, Present Mic would simply yell those away.' Midoriya frowned, 'but there should still be a way for them to win right? Mister Aizawa wouldn't make it impossible for them to win.'

Jerren nodded, 'hmmm, maybe. But that depends on their teamwork.' the group continued to watch and saw how Jirou found a group of animals unaffected by Present Mic's yelling; insects. But the moment he saw them, Koda screamed in fear and backed off. He seemed to be afraid of creepy crawlers. Jirou seemed to argue with him, Jerred guessed she asked whether he could control insects or not. Koda signed that he could. For this reason, Jirou destroyed a log, revealing an entire insect collony; causing Koda to scream more.

But not as hard as Present Mic. Jerren noticed the same thing as Koda; shocking both. Jirou's ears were starting to bleed. That's the damage Present Mic's yells could do. And Jerren suspected that the teacher was still holding back. Meaning his full power yells could do some serious damage. Hmmm, maybe power should not be the only thing they should have been looking for. But also the application and use of that power. But, surprising him and others and Jirou, Koda started moving his mouth, as if he talked to the insects. Koda wasn't a mute; he could talk!

And through controlling the insects, he send them down the one path where Present Mic couldn't blow them away with his yells; under ground. And they came out in mass, swarming the teacher, who fell unconscious, foaming at the mouth. It seemed he couldn't stand bugs either. And, with Koda carrying Jirou, the two passed the exam. Recovery Girl left the room to go heal Jirou's ears and a little later she returned, with Jirou, who also wanted to see the other matches.

Everyone congratulated her on their win, though she said it was mostly Koda's doing. She just helped him see how serious the situation was, he overcame his own fear, especially impressive for someone as shy as him. With that said, they continued watching the next match; Shoji and Hagakure against mister Snipe. They were in an underground terrain, with some pillars here and there. And mister Snipe seemed to be using real bullets.

The match seemed to go real quick, with mister Snipe driving the two into a corner. Shoji ran to cover, before looking for his invisible teammate, only seeing her gloves and shoes on the ground, in a way she couldn't be wearing them. Without words, he knew what her plan was, so he ran out, straight toward mister Snipe, only to be stopped by a bullet aimed in front of his feet. With Snipe coming out and aiming his gun straight at his student, Shuji raised all six of his arms, surrendering.

Snipe found it odd that Shoji gave up so easily, only to be cuffed the next moment by Hagakure who literally came out of nowhere. But as he turned, he bumped into something, which made him panic. The ones watching couldn't hear their words, but Lazuli assumed mister Snipe had bumped his arm against Hagakure's breast, which would explain why she would be angry and why he looked like he was panicking.

The next match put Sero and Mineta against Midnight, though in the first few moments, it was just Mineta against Midnight. Sero saw her and she send out a wave of her gas, which put people to sleep. Sero, thinking quickly, wrapped his tape around Mineta's mouth and nose, so he couldn't breathe it in and flung him away. As he wore a mask, he was safe. Or so he thought! As Sero had saved Mineta, Midnight had snuck up behind him and opened his mask. One breath and he was out, falling against her breasts, before she knelt down and had him lay in her lap. Mineta could only run away, with tears of blood streaming down his face in anger of it not being him who could have touched those spots.

Jerren frowned, 'not bad Sero. But you should have taped your mask shut as the match started. Lazuli nodded, 'sure you saved Mineta, but you're useless for the rest of the match.' Mineta hid behind some rocks, pulling the tape of his face again to breathe. At first it just seemed like he was a scared little boy who ran away, especially as Midnight started coming after him. But the more he cried and ran, the more sadistic Midnight's expression became and eventually she took out a whip. It seemed like the boys had lost.

But than Mineta revealed his true plan. As she lashed out with her whip, he started throwing his sticky balls. Some balls kept the whip sticking to the floor and another ball had hit the base of the whip and her hand. This way she couldn't drop the whip. And with him covering his mouth and nose with Sero's tape, he couldn't take a whiff of Midnight's gass. And with her stuck in pace, he ran back to the gate, picked up Sero and dragged him through the gate. They had won.

Jerren nodded, 'okay, I will admit; that was impressive. I thought him just a weak crybaby and a pervert. But that was smart. Now I see why he's ranked as high as he is. And I understand how he would have survived that assassin attack.' Jirou nodded, 'yeah, as much of a creep as he is, he was a big help. With him being small, he's easily overlooked and he easily stuck some of them to the ground.' with this match being over, Jerren and Lazuli left the monitoring room and headed out to the broken city area, where Cus was already waiting for them.

As their exam started, a powerful win picked up and a small tornado started blowing in front of them, while Cus her presence could be sensed with a menacing blood lust in it. Lazuli created a shield in front of the two of them, so they would not be sucked up into the tornado, while Jerren released three of his light hawk wings. The tornado disappeared and Cus stood in the middle with a vicious smile on her face, not befitting her normally so sweet demeanor, 'hello students! Meet your villain! I won't be holding back!' she followed this up by laughing in a maniacally yet goofy manner.

Jerren powered up all three of his wings, while Lazuli activated her god ki and clad herself in her armor. All three of them had to play the role of their quirk, but they would still give this challenge their all. Lazuli dropped the shield in front of them and they both shot forward, launching a vicious barrage of attacks at her from both sides. Cus, however, did not only not look at them, but managed to block both their attacks with just her hands and arms, without moving from her spot.

Cus proceeded to brush Jerren's next attack aside, before grabbing his wrists, before kicking him into a building with a backwards roundhouse kick. Lazuli attacked her from behind, but Cus simply sidestepped her punch, before turning around, grabbing Lazuli by the neck, before shooting forward, slamming her into the side of a building the next moment. Lazuli grabbed Cus her wrist, trying to twist her arm so she could breath again, but Cus didn't let go.

Jerren shot out of the building he was in, toward Cus, who sensed him coming, before turning around and slamming Lazuli t the ground, before kicking her toward Jerren. He caught her, saw she was alright, before throwing her further into the air. Lazuli made a shield under herself and landed on it, while Jerren went to attack Cus. But where he stood no chance against her with Lazuli's help, none of his attacks were no landing at all. Cus didn't even have to block or parry. It was like she was doing dozens of sidesteps a second. When he launched kicks, she simply leaned back. Blocking him wasn't needed.

He charged both his hands with ki and brought them down as if swinging a sword, blasting the ground. But as the dust cleared, Cus wasn't there, yet her energy was still close by. Someone tapped his shoulder from behind and as he looked, he was met with Cus her fist. He spun around a few times, before receiving a powerful uppercut to his stomach. He was lifted off the ground for a moment, before an axe kick pinned him to the ground. Cus smiled and looked at the gate. Lazuli had almost reached it. She simply shook her head, 'oh, no you don't.'

the next moment she stood in front of the gate and Lazuli, who had been running over shield platforms to reach the exit, now received a palm to her face. The next moment they were next to Jerren again and she pinned her to the ground, atop Jerren's body. Cus stepped back, before running around them, causing another tornado like before, but smaller, yet also faster. The two were sucked up into the sky, where Cus met them, separated the two of them with two swift kicks and they were both knocked into the side of two buildings.

As the two looked up, Cus pulled something out of her cloak, before swinging her hand to her side, showing she now held her staff. As she was descending, as flight was not part of her supposed quirk, she raised her staff, which started to glow with sparking energy, which she swung down at them both, shooting out two blasts. She herself might not be seen as able to shoot out blasts, but a special weapon surely could.

Everyone in the monitoring room was shocked by what they were seeing. Jerren and Lazuli were about the two strongest students in their class. Yet they were being manhandled by their teacher. Her quirk; "light speed" really was a fearsome power.

Jirou frowned, not only were Jerren and Lazuli weird, but their teacher was too. Her suspicions were only increasing. Well, at least until Iida said, 'well, that explains everything. If they have been taught like that since they were young, and even harder now, no wonder the two of them are so strong. It all makes sense now.' Momo and Asui agreed and even Jirou had to agree; if they had been trained in a similar manner to the beating they were getting now, than it would be understandable the two of them were this strong. But that didn't explain the Saiyans.

Cus spun her staff in her fingers, 'well children, will you continue to take a dirt nap? Or will you try to win or escape? I mean, I can understand if you prefer the dirt over my staff, but laying there won't get you anywhere.' Jerren and Lazuli stood up again and they both launched themselves forward again. Jerren launched some blasts at her, which she countered by sending out blasts with her staff, before thrusting it forward. Jerren stopped before hitting it, before grabbing the end of the staff, while Lazuli attacked Cus from behind.

The angel ducked, before smiling and turning around and slamming her staff toward Lazuli. She stepped back, but still got Jerren thrown atop of her. Cus pinned the bottom of her staff on Jerren's back, 'ah, how romantic. But is an exam really the time to be cuddling on the ground?' Lazuli frowned, Cus was just toying with them. She made a round barrier around herself and Jerren, before expanding it, pushing Cus back. Jerren jumped up, drew on the power of his three wings before sending out three strong blasts, while Lazuli created four barriers. Two on Cus her sides, one behind and one above her.

Cus spun her staff, knocked the three blasts aside and stepped forward, 'not bad, but not nearly good enough.' she smiled as she saw that Lazuli made a barrier around her, while Jerren went for the gate. Cus sunk through her knees, just a little. The next moment, Lazuli have been knocked again the ground and even into the ground, while Jerren had been tackled from behind and he was in the air, with his knees hurting. But he didn't remember being hit. The next moment he was shocked by Cus her staff, before being send flying into Lazuli who was crawling out of the hole while slowly repairing her armor.

Cus walked toward them, 'come on young heroes. There's a villain before you and youre trying to run away. Just because your power can't match mine, doesn't mean you can't come up with some kind of trick to best me. Think about all I taught you! All your training with lord Rumush. Use everything you know and more and try to catch me.' Jerren looked at the handcuffs on his side. He hadn't even tried to catch her yet. This was just a school exam. But even capturing Cus would not be easy. Whatever they were going to do, escape, capture or fight; Cus would be the most formidable foe they had ever faced.

With as fast as Cus was, they would never be able to get through the gate, neither together, nor apart. Cus was to strong a fighter to overpower her and her knowledge of fighting made her a dangerous opponent. To stand a chance, they had to do as she said and use everything she'd taught.

Jerren put his hand on the cuffs that were hanging on his side and noticed Lazuli saw what he did. She nodded, agreeing that capturing her was the only option, as she wasn't going to let them escape. Certainly not with her speed. Jerren looked over to Cus, okay, time for a plan. Let's see if we can use what we learned from the previous nine matches.' Lazuli frowned, 'well, at least from the seven teams who passed.' Cus nodded and gestured them to; bring it on.

Jerren pushed the power in his wings to their maximum, while Lazuli raised her god ki as high as it could go, before Jerren said, 'hey, how about we use something Cus does not know about us; like our training when you first joined the patrol, to capture criminals.' Lazuli nodded, 'okay, maybe that could work. But Cus is nothing like normal criminals.' Jerren smiled, 'maybe not, but if we out think her, as well as combine her training with our own,...'

Cus got in his face in less than a second, 'strategizing in front of the enemy? Stupid!' she jammed her staff into his stomach, before blasting him away with her staff. Lazuli created three shield a way behind Jerren, though he crashed through two and cracked the third, Jerren managed to stop himself and joined Lazuli again. Cus shot them a cold look, 'okay, I reached the end of my patients. I am ending this right now; you weakling heroes!' she raised her staff and manifested a massive energy ball, that was already pushing the two of them back by it just being created.

Cus swung her staff at them, throwing the ball at them, which would be strong enough to erase them! She was going really far! Lazuli unequiped all her god ki armor and focused it in front of them, making the most powerful shield she could. Jerren put his hands against the shield and poured his power into it as well. But as the blast hit the shield, the two of them were being pushed back quite a bit. Lazuli pushed against Jerren's back and focused on keeping her shield in tact and repairing the damage Cus her attack was doing to it. But the fact remained they were being pushed back to the entrance.

The two braced themselves against the ground as much as they could, they made the shield as strong as possible, but the force of Cus her angelic power could not be stopped so easily! Jerren, looking for the power inside, could only draw on one last resort. He pulled his power back inside, making his three wings shrink in size, before activating his god ki. His wings exploded out of him, growing larger than normal and with increased strength, he managed to at least force the attack to a stop. But it still kept pushing.

Jerren thought quickly about the many strategies he had used in his career, before remembering a certain tactic; weakening a seemingly unstoppable attack by lessening the blow and only letting some of the attack through. He told Lazuli to make some controlled holes into the shield, which she did and thin streams of energy came through. And with his now divine ki control, he pulled the energy of the attack into himself and also send some into Lazuli, increasing both their power and it stabilized Jerren's god ki.

The ball lost its power, while the two of them were gaining power. And as it was no longer damaging the shield, Lazuli dropped it and Jerren hit it back, firing it back at Cus, who simply erased the attack with a wave of her staff. But, following in the blind spot of the attack, the two no launched another assault on Cus, who still managed to effortlessly hold the two of them off. But they were no longer just attacking in order to hit her, they were switching with each other, letting the other attack, while defending and vice versa. It made them fight on slightly more even footing with Cus, who cracked a small smile.

Jerren shot forward, kicking her stick out of her hand, before both him and Lazuli went in for a punch from two different sides. They were one centimeter from connecting, when their fists met with Cus her open hands. She closed them on their fists, before squeezing tight, causing their fists to crack. Both screamed in pain, before Cus grabbed both their heads and slammed them together, before flooring them both with a roundhouse kick which send them flying into a building.

Cus casually brushed the dust of her clothes, before catching the staff they had kicked out of her hand and looking in their direction again, 'okay children, no more games. Get serious, or you will get hurt. And when I say that, you should know that what I have been doing up until now, is lord Rumush his warm up routine's level of strength. Now I will fight you like when he gets serious!'

the two jumped up and out of the building, only to be knocked apart and through the wall again, Jerren with a crushing punch to his liver and Lazuli with a jab to the stomach. And they both felt more pain than all the attacks Cus had dealt them up until now. She was getting more serious! Both landed and sunk to their knees. Cus sighed, 'all that training, all that effort and these are the results? An infinite well of energy, the light hawk wings, god ki, angel training,... but unable to fight an angel, even together. Even when I am holding back! You only have ten minutes children. Try to escape some more, try to fight, try to hide! But, know that if you come at me again, with such sloppy attempts,... you will be taking a very long dirt nap!'

Jerren forced himself to his feet again, pushing his wings and his god ki to their limit. And as he stepped forward, ready to charge Cus again, a small bud formed on his back. He launched himself forward, readying his fist. Cus looked at him, disapointed. With her ultra instinct, she would dodge such a punch easily. But as Jerren reached Cus, the bud opened up and a small new wing spread, increasing his power at the last moment. This last moment power up passed by Cus her ultra instinct and he smacked her in the face, knocking her against the ground!

Lazuli jumped out and pushed her god ki as far as it could go with her infinite energy engine and she formed shields on Cus her body. On her shoulders, her arms, her torso and her legs. Cus looked up, saw what happened and started moving, starting to break through the shields. But Lazuli was prepared for that and made more shields, layering them atop one another. Even as Cus broke through two shields, there were three more and Lazuli kept on making shields.

Cus increased her power and as Jerren approached her, she jumped up through all the shields, but as she was prepared to continue the fight, she heard a click to her left. As she looked, she saw that there was a handcuff on her left wrist. The other end was held in Jerren's hand. He gave her a weak smile, 'gotcha.' Cus smiled and nodded, 'yes, you caught me. Well done you two.' both breathed a sigh of relief and dropped out of god ki and Jerren released his four wings. That had been an intense fight. But they had at least managed to pass the exam.

Cus brought them back to the main building, where Recovery girl awaited both of them and rewarded their victory with a kiss for both. Their injuries healed, though they both felt quite a lot of energy drain from them. Cus congratulated them again, as well as commending their out of the box thinking. She just hoped that the three Saiyans could do the same thing tomorrow.

They returned with recovery girl to the monitor room, where everyone who was still there congratulated them on passing and asked if they were okay. They remarked they were simply out of breath due to a combination of fighting Cus and the treatment of Recovery Girl. Jirou seemed to have left, as had Midoriya. Jirou had likely only come to watch their fight, while Midoriya had left for his own exam. And indeed, a few minutes later, Midoriya's exam started, with his partner Bakugou; they would face All-Might.

While the two of them had high hopes for Midoriya, the match started out quite poorly. Midoriya seemed to try to talk to Bakugou, but as the brat turned around, he slugged Midoriya in the face. Jerren face palmed, 'seriously?! That jerk! This is an exam where you have to work together and he punches his partner in the face?' Lazuli scowled at Bakugou, 'well, it may be sad for Midoriya, but there's one good thing that will come out of this match. Bakugou is going to get his well deserved ass kicking!'

the others were a bit surprised they would say that about a classmate, but they agreed that Bakugou was not behaving like a hero. And as All-Might showed up, the fight began. If it could be called a fight. With one punch, All-Might leveled the entire steet and destroyed all the glass in the buildings to their sides. Midoriya tried to run away, while Bakugou jumped forward, only to have his face grabbed. He tried to launch explosions at All-Might, who only used their speed to slam his head into the ground even harder. It might be wrong for a teacher to slam his students head into the ground, but Jerren enjoyed watching it.

All-Might next dashed behind Midoriya, who was scared enough to jump back. But as he did, he clashed with Bakugou, who wanted to attack All-Might again. As they landed, Bakugou wanted to go fight again, while Midoriya tried to stop him. All-Might interrupted by dropping down with some debris and pinned Midoriya down, before uppercutting Bakugou in the stomach, throwing him away. He had hit him hard enough that Bakugou puked. Lazuli couldn't help but smile.

But what happened next was a surprise. All-Might seemed to talk to Bakugou, but his words didn't seem to have any effect. But whatever Bakugou said back, had more of an effect of Midoriya. So much so that the boy punched Bakugou in the face, knocking him out of Al-Might's reach. Jerren made a fist pump, 'oh man, I know it's not me, but man did that feel good!' Lazuli chuckled and agreed with him.

Midoriya ran into an alley, dragging Bakugou with him and they stayed hidden for a while, while All-Might returned to the gate. Bakugou suddenly popped up behind him, launching some explosions at him, while crying in rage. But as All-Might turned around, Midoriya jumped him from behind, carrying one of Bakugou's explosive gauntlets and pulling the pin, launching a massive explosion at All-Might, before both of them ran to the gate.

Jerren had to agree that that wasn't a bad strategy, but it would likely not work for long. And indeed, a few moments later, he had caught up to them and destroyed Bakugou's two gauntlets with mear flicks of his wrists, before kneeing Bakugou into a building, before grabbing Midoriya's arm, pulling him around and slamming him into Bakugou as he returned and smashed them both into the ground.

All-Might held Bakugou pinned to the ground by standing on him, before tossing Midoriya away. While he was the greatest hero, he played a pretty good villain. But whatever he said seemed to piss Bakugou off and he made an enormous explosion, despite his gauntlets having been destroyed. He blew All-Might off of his body and stood up again. Bakugou next threw Midoriya to the escape gate with an explosion. But All-Might countered this plan by smashing the air and launching himself backwards, crashing into Midoriya, hurting the boy's back.

Bakugou came in again, launching another huge explosion. But they could see those hurt his arms; so he had build those gauntlets to store up power, so he could use huge blasts safely, without endangering himself. For a jerk, he was clever. As All-Might attacked again, Bakugou launched sets of massive explosions at him, damaging his arms more and more. Midoriya tried to walk to the gate and as All-Might tried to reach him, Bakugou got in his way. But, even without the ability to fly, by pushing the air, All-Might moved out of the way, before grabbing Bakugou's face and slamming the boy into the ground again.

But Bakugou, as weakened as he was, still tried to fight. But it as Midoriya, hurt as he was, who came back for him, punching All-Might in the face, knocking him off of Bakugou and dragging his friend to the gate. All-Might stood up, before taking a knee again. It seemed that punch had done more damage than expected and the two made it out; they had passed their exam. Jerren nodded; they had worked together. That was a win for their team he could accept.

The next day, the Saiyans had good news; they too had managed to win, though in a different way. While Caulifla had used her newly found super saiyan blue and Cabba his super saiyan red, Kale had ran to the exit in her berserker form. It had been a long and tough fight, they had all taken damage, but in the end, that strategy had worked, with Caulifla and Cabba managing to hold Cus busy long enough, while Kale's rage had fueled her strength and had finally ran through the gate. They had fought and ran. But as they were a team of three, which was an exception to the rule for them, as otherwise there would be a lone student, which would mean no team work, they had to work together. And they had managed to win.

As they got back to their apartments, Jacco was there waiting for them, 'well, good job kids, on passing your exams. From what I could see, that angel was pretty tough on all of you. And while your strategies need work, both in battle and in the field, you both managed well enough I suppose. Now, the reason I am here,' he pulled a dragonball out of a bag he carried and handed it to Jerren, 'victory is getting closer. In more ways than one.' Jerren nodded and the group thanked Jacco before the little guy left again.

Kale's dragonball, the two that had been found before and now this one; they now had four. Three more and the wish could be made. And with Saonel and Pilina training, their wishes would be strong.

the Omni King sat on his throne and looked at the eight beings in front of him with a sinister smile, 'it's good to see that your universes send their strongest. The universe where the most beautiful are the most powerful, the universe of science and inventions send their brightest and his three best creations and the universe where strength is everything. Brianne, Sanka Ku, Su Rose from universe two. Paparoni, with your creations; Borareta, Koitsukai and Panchia, from universe three. And Jiren the Gray, from universe eleven.'

the three ladies, who had been kneeling before him, looked up. Paparoni, a scientist, looked up, along with his three machines who specialized, in the order they were named in; running and kicking with strong mechanical legs, looking and analyzing with a mechanical eye and hitting hard with two strong mechanical arms and having a tough and large body. And finally, a bald, gray skinned and dark eyed warrior with large muscles in a red and black uniform with white gloves and boots, looked up with a serious glare.

Behind the eight of them stood three supreme kais, from the second, third and eleventh universes. The Omni King floated up from his throne, 'the lot of you are the strongest of my allies. And when the time is right, you'll be the ones to destroy those meddlesome mortals from universe seven and six. When the time for their destruction is at hand, the time to prove your beauty, wisdom and strength, I will summon you; so you can prove you're superior and put them in their place.'

the group nodded and as the Omni King signed the three Kais, they nodded and teleported their groups back to their own universes. The Omni King's smile, sinister as it was, turned to disgust, 'bah! Beauty? What's beautiful about mortals? They think themselves so superior? Disgusting! And wisdom?! What wisdom is there in those horrible creations? Creations of mortals are worse than mortals. The only creations that matter are those of the divine! And strength? … well, that guy is strong. Stronger than some gods of destruction. But for a mortal to reach such a level is blasphemy! If only I could control this creature's full power! Than I wouldn't even need them! At least they bow and show respect. That's the only reason I choose to tolerate them. Now, onto that other bit of business!'

he summoned a crystal ball and contacted the god of universe 11, Vermoud, who looked like a clown, with his twin tailed angel Margarita behind him, 'you called my lord? Did Jiren not do as you asked of him?' the Omni King smiled, 'oh no, he will follow orders! I contact you for another reason. Currently I am working on saving all twelve universes. To remove the life that is unworthy of it, while leaving the life that deserves it. For this grand task, I need the super dragonballs which can be found in universes six and seven. But, while I have gathered three so far, I am suspecting that someone is interfering for selfish reasons! For some reason, I have felt the presence of universe ten in universe six, while I suspect that Whis from universe seven might be helping them. So, what I want you to do is go to universe ten, confront their supreme kai, their god of destruction and their angel and see if they indeed have super dragonballs. Orange orbs, the size of planets, with a number of red stars in them. Contact me when you got them! If they have them at all!'

Vermoud nodded, 'as you wish sire. It will be done.' the light in the crystal ball faded and the Omni King let it float back to where it came from. Now this foolish god would follow his wishes. If his suspicions were right about his former master, than he would need them to be stopped. Of course, he couldn't very well tell Vermoud something like that, as it would threaten his plan entirely. As foolish as that clown may look, he was not stupid enough to find an Omni King calling a supreme kai his former master a trustworthy story.

Back on earth, at UA, Ashido, Sado, Kaminari and Kirishima were all bummed out, since they failed and weren't allowed to go to the summer camp. Sero wasn't in the best of moods, not wearing his usual smile, but he had at least accepted it and he stopped Midoriya's attempt to cheer them up, while Kaminari got angry, as they would have to go to something he referred to as summer school hell. Sero tried to calm him down, as he hadn't done anything either and his team had only passed thanks to Mineta.

Aizawa entered and everyone quickly hurried into their seats. He walked to the front of class, 'morning. Unfortunately, there are a few of you who haven't passed their final exams. So when it comes to the training camp in the woods; everyone is going!' the four who had been bummed cheered up right away. Aizawa reacted to their happiness, asking if they could go, 'yeah. Fortunately, no one bummed the written exam. Five failed the practical. Badly! Two teams of course and than Sero failed as well.' Sero was shocked with the cold treatment.

Aizawa continued, 'allow me to explain; for the practical battles, the teachers made sure to leave a way for the students to win. Otherwise you would never have stood a chance. We were interested in observing how you would each work together and approached the task at hand.' Ojirou replied, 'but didn't you promise that the teachers wouldn't be holding back?' Aizawa simply replied, 'that was just to get you on edge. Besides, the training camp will focus on building your strength. Those who failed will need those lessons the most. We were never going to separate you. That was just a logical deception we used!'

the four who had been bummed were shocked, but also happy they could go, while Iida was angry and stood up, 'mister Aizawa! This is the second time you lied to us! Aren't you afraid we'll lose faith in you?!' mister Aizawa replied, 'that's a good point. I'll consider it. But I wasn't lying to you about everything. Failure is failure! We've prepared extra lessons for the five of you! Frankly, they'll be tougher than what you'd face at summer school.' their happiness had now vanished once again.

After school, most of the class, minus Bakugou, was happy that everyone would get to go. They would be a whole week at that summer school, so some would need to do some shopping. And with tomorrow being a day off, Hagakure came with the idea for the entire class to go. Bakugou had no interest and Todoroki said he visited his mom on his days off. But with that said, the rest of the class, including Jerren and Lazuli, would go to the mall together. Sure, this wasn't really part of their mission, but hanging out with these kids was somewhat fun. And no one could be serious all the time.

The next day they gathered in the mall and many already had shopping plans. And there were so many stores for just about every body type. And soon the group broke off into separate groups, while they agreed to meet back at that spot at 3 pm. And with that said, Jerren and Lazuli split up from the others. They didn't really need anything extra for camp,... well, Jerren didn't. Lazuli, just like in her killer days, still enjoyed clothing stores, to try on new outfits. Jerren waited outside and sighed. He just hoped she would remember to pay for these clothes and not to blow her earth allowance on nothing but clothes.

But while Lazuli was changing and Jerren waited, eating some ice cream and watching people to pass the time, they were both called up by their watches. Merus called them. As they answered, Jerren pretending to pick up his phone while holding his watch close enough to his ear, Merus explained to them that, according to their scans, there was a dragonball somewhere in that shopping mall. This would make getting it rather easy, as it would seem like they were just shopping. And Merus linked the galactic patrol account to theirs, so they could buy it, if needed, for any price. This link would only be there for the dragonball and it would end the moment the purchase was made, so no excessive clothing binge shopping could happen.

They started looking, before Uraraka ran into them, her face beet red. Lazuli nodded, 'good timing Uraraka. We just got Intel, one of those seven rare items is in this mall.' Uraraka's blush disappeared and turned into excitement, really?!' she looked around, to not make a scene, 'so, shall I help you?' Jerren nodded, 'yes please. Three pairs of eyes see more than two. They split up, went by several stores, before meeting up again after about twenty minutes of not finding it. But, just as they wondered where in the store it was, they saw a man inside a store get something by the window, to present it to two customers; it was a dragonball!

Jerren and Lazuli quickly walked inside, followed by Uraraka, who understood that that had to be what they were looking for. But as they reached the man, a skinny green skinned woman with white hair and orange skinned bald man walked out of the store, with her putting it in her pocket. But what surprised Jerren and Lazuli the most were those devises on their left eye; scouters! Those were used by the crumbling Frieza force, even after their leader had been killed.

The man who managed the shop looked happy to see three new potential customers, but was surprised and somewhat shocked as they ran outside again, after those other two. While Jerren kept an eye on those two, Lazuli told Uraraka where those two were from. Uraraka was surprised. With how different humans looked due to their quirks, aliens really didn't stand out all that much as strange. A little ahead of them, the green woman was talking on her watch to a small man she addressed as Sorbet. They had gotten their target and were now on their way back to the ship.

Jerren rushed by them as she hung up, before blocking their path, 'yeah, excuse me. That orange orb you just bought,... I was really looking forward to buying it. So, could I buy it from you?' she shook her head, 'not a chance buddy, now move it!' Jerren's kind expression changed, 'okay, I tried diplomacy.' he pulled out his galactic patrol badge, 'as members of the Frieza force; you're under arrest. And that dragonball will be confiscated.' Lazuli send this message to the GPHQ. Both targets stepped back, only to see Lazuli also hold such a badge. The two put their badges away and the orange man turned to Lazuli, to scan them both.

The green woman watched in shock as her scouter number rose higher and higher, until it couldn't go any higher, but as it reached its limit at 99999, it glitched out. This guy was way to powerful for her. The orange guy had something strange happen too. All he got was; ? indicating that this woman did have some power,... but it could not be traced. They both switched targets, but got the same results as the other one. To check if their scouters were still functioning, they both scanned Uraraka, who got an 11; which was rather weak.

With no other option, the two quickly ran away, before splitting up. Jerren sighed, 'oh man. They had to make it difficult.' Lazuli nodded, 'no telling where those pros are who keep an eye on us outside of school. So no using our abilities. Still, catching them shouldn't be too hard.' the three nodded and went after them. The orange man, noticing that Jerren and Lazuli were coming after him, drew his gun to blast back and forward, to keep them back and clear a path for himself. They both easily dodged his shots and with people clearing out of the way, no one got hurt.

They caught up to him and with just martial arts, disarmed him and forced him to the ground. Uraraka had followed the green skinned woman, who also drew her gun, thinking taking out a power level of 11 shouldn't be so hard. But, she was wrong. Power meant nothing without technique, which Uraraka had. She dodged the attacked, grabbed her opponent's arm, twisted it so she'd drop the gun, before working her to the ground with a hip throw.

With galactic patrol officers soon showing up, dressed as cops, the two were soon arrested and taken away. The situation had been handled masterfully. The public was impressed. Even without using their quirks, these hero students had still been heroes. And, while having pinned the woman down, without anyone noticing, Uraraka had pocketed the dragonball, which she now passed to Lazuli, who put it in her purse.

With all the craziness done, the three of them went back to look for some of their classmates. They first found Midoriya, who was talking to someone, who had a hand around the boy's throat. Uraraka asked what was going on and told him to let go of him. But Jerren and Lazuli sensed that ominous energy, which Jerren recognized. First the man played it of as a joke and let the boy go, before Jerren frowned, 'what's the rush, Shigaraki? Wait a moment and we can book you a one way ticket to jail.'

Uraraka was shocked, but Shigaraki scowled, 'try anything, anything at all; and I won't hesitate to start killing people. And students without a license can't do anything to stop me!' Jerren really felt like blasting this guy in the face, while Lazuli wanted to trap him with her shield. But they were still under observation. So, they had to let him go. Midoriya did ask him a question about a man called One-For-All, but Shigaraki only gave a vague answer.

The cops were quickly called after Shigaraki had left and the mall was closed for the rest of the day. The people inside the mall were asked to remain where they were while the police and the heroes searched the mall and the surrounding area. But in the end, Shigaraki was no where to be found. So, after that was said and done, everyone could go home. And when Jerren and Lazuli got home, they reported to Merus that they had gotten their fifth dragonball. Something on which he congratulated them with. Two more dragon balls and they would have all seven. And with Saonel and Pilina training in the ways of god ki, these dragonballs would be of a divine level. And they would have three wishes.


	13. training camp

with the exams now over and what happened at the mall behind them and their summer trip coming up, the students were getting excited. But some people also wanted to relax before getting back into action. The girls had such a plan, inviting Lazuli to join them at the pool that weekend. Lazuli, however, refused. She had never really been a pool person, so she would prefer to spend a weekend relaxing by either doing nothing,... or doing some more shopping; with the allowed budget.

On the day that the girls would go shopping, Jerren was called up by Midoriya, to come and train with him and all the other boys at the pool. Jerren thanked him for the offer, but also refused. He would spend his weekend meditating and focusing on the development of his fourth wing. The power increase it gave was great, but it was small. He would grow it out as big as the others. And, while meditating, he would also focus on channeling god ki into his wings. This way, he would also gain a better control over his god ki.

He advised Lazuli to also meditate and focus on developing her god ki, but she said that relaxing and taking her mind of focusing so much was also a form of training. The Ultra Instinct Cus was trying to teach her was indeed a calm focus, but also a relaxed mind. If she strained to much by focusing too intently on something, she could achieve the opposite result. So, this way, they would train in their own way. And she also advised him to not focus too much himself and relax as well. For when you focus too much, you might overlook something that would have been obvious if you just took a step back to see the whole picture. He agreed, so he would only meditate until lunch. And after lunch, he would join her by going into town.

Caulifla wanted to see if there were more refugees from universe 6 on this planet and, instead of making demands, asked if the others would come with her. Kale thought about it, 'I won't mind going with you sis. But, the sixth universe is huge and there's two reasons why we and the namekians are here. Vados send us and the Namekians were wished to their twin universe. Not sure how that Frost guy got here.' Cabba nodded, 'I don't mind coming with you. But Kale has a point. Just because the six of us are here, doesn't mean anyone else is here. And, its not like our universe has been destroyed. Just some of the Omni King's forces attacked a few planets. Sadala's and Frost's forces are still busy fighting back.'

Caulifla frowned, 'but, if Frost's forces are fighting, why is he here? Looking for reinforcements?' Cabba nodded, 'that could very well be the case. And running into Namekians who make those wishing orbs; that could have been his plan until running into Cus and than us.' Kale nodded in agreement. And, after lunch, the three took a bus to the edge of town. They walked for a while and, when they were sure no one saw them, they flew off, searching for energy from their universe.

At the Frieze Force flag ship, the little guy known as Sorbet who was running the show, was informed of how Cheelai and Lemmo had not only been caught by the Galactic Patrol, but the dragonball they had acquired had also been taken from them. Well, this at least confirmed there were dragonballs on that planet. If they were going to with their lord Frieza back to life, than they would need those wish granting orbs. So, if those two weaklings had failed, him and his main forces would need to go there and get them themselves.

Meanwhile, at UA, Midnight was talking to principle Nezu, asking her for another chance to observe Jerren and Lazuli. In the last week, the only strange thing she had observed was hearing what Lazuli was saying, but that turned out to be about a game. Nezu didn't mind allowing Midnight to go, but aside from their great strength and power, there seemed to be nothing wrong. They were on the side of the heroes after all.

And than there was Jirou, who had come by before going to the pool. She had told them about Cus and what she had seen, but Jirou had left disappointed. The teachers had seen that too, twice in fact as Cus had also speed blitzed the three Saiyans. And her staff being an energy building and storing weapon, as Cus explained it. Nezu was starting to think Jirou might be going through some trauma, trying to blame her pain on others by seeing trouble where there was none. She had experienced a villain attack, had seen the horrific power of Raven in action, had seen a peer nearly die and had been in combat with assassins. And she was only fifteen years old.

Nezu admitted that the quirks of these Americans were great, but they were used and trained for hero work. He didn't see why Jirou thought there was something wrong with them. Midnight went to change into some casual clothes, while Nezu returned to his paperwork. For the summer training camp, there still were some things that needed to be taken care of.

In universe 11, Cus was returning to teaching the Namekians, who had started to understand the basics of God ki. They could now use it for a minute, but the results were great, even if it was one minute. With so many Namekians living in them, all that combined potential, they gained a massive power boost. When they learned to control that god ki better, their dragonballs would be capable of divine wishes.

And while returning, she also brought the fourth super dragonball she had managed to find. But, just as she was continuing to teach them, she stopped and looked up, she checked her staff to be sure, before informing lord Rumush that she was taking the Namekians and the four super dragonballs with her to the planet of the kais. Rumush was somewhat confused, but Cus was gone in the blink of an eye, along with the namekians and the orbs.

A few moments later, in a flash caused by universal travel, Margarita arrived on his world, with Vermoud letting go of her shoulder and the clown smiled at the pink elephant, 'hey Rumush, it's been a while. How have you been.' Rumush was surprised that one of the gods of destruction who sided with the Omni King had come to visit him. But eventually, he nodded, 'ah, yes. It has been a while. But, why the sudden surprise visit? Had you let me know you were coming, I would have had some food prepared.' Vermoud shook his head, walked in a circle and looked around, especially up, before returning his gaze to the pink elephant, 'so, where's Cus? I don't see her.'

Margarita smiled, 'could it be that she's running an errand for you? Where might she be?' Rumush smiled, 'oh, I send her on an errand to the world of the kais. Gowasu said in our last talk he had discovered a new tea blend. He called it divine, so I wished to try it. I would have gone along, but Cus said I should stay here and train.' he wiped the sweat of his forehead, glad he had actually been training along with the namekians to get a better control of his divine and destruction abilities, as well as gain a better understanding and control of his ultra instinct.

Vermoud nodded, 'so, how long has she been gone. From here to there and back should only take a few minutes. Along with a friendly chat with your supreme Kai. Ten minutes tops.' Rumush nodded, 'probably. She actually left a little before you arrived.' Margarita smiled, 'strange. Wouldn't she have detected our coming? Shouldn't she have stayed?' Rumush shrugged, 'she probably left before the moment she could sense you. But knowing Cus, she will have detected you by now. So she will likely bring some extra tea back with her for you.'

Vermoud nodded and sat down in one of the free chairs, 'well, thanks for the invite. We won't take long though, as we don't want to disturb your training. We will leave again after Cus comes back with the tea and we've sampled a cup.' and ten minutes later, Cus did indeed return, alone, but with a package of tea with her, as if they had planned to use this as an excuse. The tea was easily prepared and indeed tasted good. And, as promised, Vermoud and Margarita left. But as they did, on their way back to universe 11, they contacted their supreme kai; Khai, who had kept an eye on the 10th universe's world of the Kais from a distance. But, missing an angel arriving with guests could have been missed, the arrival of four planet sized orbs could not have been missed.

But, they could not just try to take them now. If the Kais fought, the death of one of them would indeed cause their destroyer to also die. But if the two destroyers faced each other, they would destroy all around them. And angels fighting could last an eternity. They informed the Omni King that his suspicions were true and that universe 10 held four of the orbs. He looked up at his own three. They had more than he did. Well, at least now he knew where those orbs were. Obtaining them shouldn't be too hard for him.

The three Saiyans had been flying through the atmosphere, sensing for energies from universe 6, but so far, they had no luck, other than finding Frost, but they already knew he was there. But just as they wanted to stop, a large space ship came down out of the sky and descended to the planet. The three followed it and landed on an uninhabited island. The ship landed a few moments later and as the doors opened, a lot of soldiers ran outside, some taking to the sky, while others stayed on the ground, before three beings came walking out. A small blue man, a big horned red guy and a skinny gray skinned baldy.

The small man stepped forward, 'greetings. My name is Sorbet. I am the current leader of the Frieza force. We have come to this planet to revive our fallen leader. As well as to take revenge on the ones who have taken down my employees.' the three saiyans looked at each other, before all agreeing to the same plan. Cabba looked at Sorbet, 'reviving someone? How is that supposed to go. When you're dead you're dead, right?' Kale nodded, 'that's how it works.' Caulifla, 'and, taking revenge on whoever took down your employees,... have you seen how huge this planet is? How do you expect us to know who did that?'

Sorbet grunted, 'great, running into some dumb locals who are no help at all! Shisami! Tagoma! Get rid of them!' the red and gray guys nodded and stepped forward, before attacing the three saiyans. Shisami was fastest and reached Cabba, who kicked him aside. Caulifla grabbed his horns and kneed him in the face, breaking off his horns and knocking him into the sky. Kale jumped up, a kid blast charged in her hand. She grabbed his face and drove him into the ground, where her blast went of. As Tagoma reached them, he had frozen in his tracks. The three saiyans all gave him a cold look and aimed their hands at him. Cabba, 'a soldier following orders, good man. But as those orders are evil and unreasonable,... well, we'll give you three seconds. One.' Tagoma stepped back. Caulifla grinned, 'two!' Tagoma turned around and tried to run! Kale, 'three.'

Tagoma was vaporized before he got back to Sorbet, who was shocked that his two strongest men had been erased near instantly. He wanted to give the order for an all out attack. But even though he had more than a few hundred troops with him, he wasn't sure they could win. And giving the order to retreat would likely result in the ship being destroyed. But, maybe it wasn't all that bad. Maybe he could overwhelm them with numbers. And while the fight happened, he could call in some backup from nearby Frieza forces.

He scanned them with his scouter. But as he did, all three raised their power levels. What happened next happened to all the men who tried to scan these three. All the scouters exploded from their faces. Cabba smiled, 'so, do you ladies have any preference on who you want to fight?' Caulifla gave him a polite smile, 'what a gentleman. I'll take the ones in the middle.' Kale smiled, 'than the right flank is mine.' Cabba nodded, 'leaving the left side to me.' and with that said, they began their counter attack.

Meanwhile, Jerren and Lazuli were walking through town. Lazuli was having a good time, having managed to fill eight shopping bags with just about all the allowance she had saved up. Jerren was a bit bothered by it, but at least didn't have to carry them. People might see him as her boyfriend. And while they were friends and partners in the galactic patrol, he didn't want to give off such an impression.

The two walked into a restaurant to grab a bite to eat. As Lazuli was now just about broke, Jerren would be paying, but she just couldn't help herself when it came to shopping. As Gero had changed her when she had been a teenager and she didn't really age, she would likely always look and act like her series number; 18. the two sat down, were handed a glass of water and a menu cart, when a woman walked up to them.

She wore a large round hat, had long black hair, she wore fancy glasses, a white shirt that hugged her torso, a black jacket on top of that and tight blue jeans and brown knee high high heel boots. As the two of them saw her, they got the feeling they had seen and sensed her before. And as she said hi to them, they recognized her voice; she was Midnight. She nodded at them, 'hello, nice to see you again. So, outside of business, you can call me Nemuri Kayama. Miss Kayama will do.'

she sat down at their table, 'I hope you don't mind that I join you for dinner.' Jerren frowned, 'well,... Lazuli just spend her allowance on clothes. I don't mind paying for me and her,... but,...' Nemuri nodded, 'oh fine, I will pay for myself.' and so started an interesting yet awkward dinner.

Jerren, Lazuli and Nemuri sat around the table as their food was put down on the table. The situation was a little tense, as neither of the two students understood why their teacher was here. They were at least glad it wasn't Jirou who came to bother them, or others, with her suspicions. Nemuri smiled and raised a glass, 'well, to a good dinner. Cheers.' the two raised their glass too and had a sip. Nemuri seemed to be fine with this situation though and as she began eating, she asked, 'so, how's your day going so far?'

Jerren swallowed and looked to his side, 'good enough I suppose. Some training, some relaxing. I am just glad we passed our exams.' Lazuli nodded, 'absolutely. And, with that we passed, I treated myself to some serious shopping.' Nemuri smiled, 'do you always do that when you succeed in something?' before Lazuli could answer, Jerren replied, 'yes. And she can keep it up for quite a while.' Lazuli frowned, 'only as long as I can pay.' Jerren nodded, 'and how long have you been saving and how much do you have left?'

Lazuli opened her mouth, before closing it and looking at her food, 'not enough to go shopping again for a good long time.' Nemuri chuckled, 'so, the two of you really know each other well. Even the other's habits. So, are you more than classmates?' Jerren shrugged as he had another bite, 'just, childhood friends.' Lazuli nodded in agreement. Nemuri had a sip of her drink, before asking another question, 'so, you two ready for the training camp?' Jerren smiled, 'sure we're ready.' Lazuli, 'our classmates,... I'm not so sure.' Jerren gave their teacher a sly look, 'it's going to be a week long boot camp, won't it?'

Nemuri chuckled, before taking a bite of her food, these two were pretty sharp. She replied, 'well, whatever the training camp will be, let's just say that the school wants to get the other students closer to your level of power. We know, being born with a strong quirk and receiving training since childhood and being, unintentionally I assume, put in situations that will cause quirk evolution; you two have quite some power compared to the others. To combat the rise of the villains, we want to make sure the students are at their strongest. Of course, this includes the two of you. So, no slacking!' Jerren and Lazuli smiled, they knew tough and grueling training. So, whatever this camp was going to be, they knew they would be able to handle it.

At the island, the three saiyans were cleaning up a growing mess. As they had been taking down the few hundred troops Sorbet had brought, the little guy had called for reinforcements, while also activating the ship's weapon systems, to buy everyone some extra time. Not that that was much, but it was enough for the troops to arrive. With the new cloaking tech, all the ships only showed themselves as they hovered over the battlefield. As more and more troops went in for the attack, those who remained in the ships started opening fire on the three enemies.

None of the troops was posing any challenge for the saiyans, not alone, not in the groups with which they were attacking. Caulifla actually enjoyed this sort of battle. She controlled her strength and, looking at Cabba and Kale, she realized; Kale was the only one of their trio who had not yet learned god ki. And as saiyans grew stronger during battle, this might be the best teaching moment. She knocked some of the ships blasts away into her attackers, before joining Kale, standing back to back with her.

As the two worked together, covering each other, while blasting and bashing down foes, Caulifla explained her plan to Kale, to teach her god ki as well. Kale loked at her in surprise, 'but sis, in a battle like this, we wouldn't even need god ki! So why teach it to me? Caulifla kicked down another attacker, 'that way, all three of us can use it. And no matter what the Omni King comes up with, we'll be all the more ready if you can do it too. Now, I may not be as good as Cus, but I will try to explain it the best I can.'

Kale nodded and, while they continued to fight, Caulifla explained the taking in of their own ki, the ways to stream and control it and activate the god ki from within, instead of forcing it all out for super saiyan. Cabba saw the two girls fight together, while fending of a small and growing army. Some troops wanted to run, but Sorbet kept shouting at his troops to continue. If they could just take these three down here, than nothing on this planet would be able to stop them. The dragonballs would be theirs and they would be able to revive lord Frieza.

And, as more Frieza force ships arrived, increasing the number of soldiers to over a thousand, the morale of the troops was increased and they fought harder than before. Not that it did them much good against any of the three saiyans. Kale had a difficult time grasping god ki. And it was not because of Caulifla's explanation or the continuing stream of attacking soldiers and blasts raining down from the ships. It was because god ki was so fundamentally different from her own super saiyan transformation.

Her transformation was fueled by rage, even if it was controlled rage and exploding your power outwards. God ki was internal calm. And while she could be friendly and calm in her normal state, when fighting it was another thing. Plus, remaining calm under the pressure of a fight, made it even harder. But, this was why Caulifla had chosen this as a teaching moment. Saiyans flourished during battle, especially under a tough fight. One on one these soldiers were nothing to them. But these growing numbers, along with those annoying ships, there was no doubt in Caulifla's mind that Kale was going to reach super saiyan god today, even if the control of it was sloppy, she and Cabba had experienced that too.

Sorbet, seeing how his troops kept these saiyans busy, as new ships arrived, he told them to get away from the island and find the dragonballs. Three ships reacted by flying away from the island, which was when Sorbet learned of his mistake; thinking he was in control! One semi-charged blast from each of the saiyans later and all three of the leaving ships was destroyed.

The soldiers started deplying battlefield and battle tactics, to make up for their lack of power. This did give all three of the saiyans a bit more of a challenge, but not enough for them to need to go super saiyan. Sorbet, trying to salvage his earlier plan, tried to call the final three ships to not come to the island, but go search for the dragonballs right away, while they remained cloaked from sight. But this showed he did not know these saiyans could sense energy. So, while all the troops in those ships could not be seen, as the ships entered the planet's atmosphere and flew toward Japan, all three of the saiyans again threw a blast after it. Sorbet thought all three were just launching random shots, but was surprised they only launched one each. And even more when each hit and exploded a ship.

Now all of the frieza force was here, a few thousand strong, ten ships and the flag ship, fighting these three saiyans, who were burning through their stamina bit by bit. But they didn't look worried. The only one who looked a bit bothered was Kale, but that was because she was trying to do as Caulifla had said. She had heard Cus her instructions before, but before today she had never tried to reach god ki before.

Caulifla joined Cabba for a moment, fighting back to back with him, explaining the situation about what she tried to teach Kale. He nodded, understanding, before she said, 'how about we both go to her and show her an example of going super saiyan god. That, along with my and Cus her explanation, might get the point across.' Cabba nodded, 'sounds good to me. And even if it doesn't work, we will be able to finish this fight in and instant if we do.' Caulifla agreed and both went to Kale, drawing her attention and as Kale looked, they both channeled their ki inside and activated their god ki. Both of their hair and eyes turned red and with some exertion of power, the men around them were blown back.

Kale, seeing this happen in front of her, along with the explanation and the enemies being blown back, seemed to have a moment of clarity. And in a charge of power, Kale's hair sparked, burned and went red. Caulifla and Cabba nodded, she had done it. But than they looked on in surprise, as Kale continued. Now as she had brought out her internalized god ki, now she exploded it outwards. Among the red, waves of green ki shot out and Kale started growing and her muscles started to swell up. With the red and green ki, opposite colors, waves of black ki shot out. Kale's roar echoed over the island and caused the water to be blown back from the island, while the island itself shook under the power that was unleashed.

Some soldiers seeing this, lost all their morale and will to fight and retreated. Some flew back to the ship, others flew into the sky. Kale raised both her hands, while her ki was building more and more, before exploding with another mighty roar. A multi blaster attack was unleashed. It was calm and precise, yet fueled by merciless rage. Any and all soldiers that tried to attack, or retreat, as well as all eleven ships, got hit and obliterated. As Kale's rampage ended, only a bout a hundred Frieza soldiers remained alive. Some were unconscious, others were frozen in fear. Sorbet was one of them.

Kale took a deep breath, breathed out, before shrinking down and all three exited super saiyan god. Caulifla and Cabba were stunned too. Stunned in amazement. Kale could command such power, even if it was for an instant. Caulifla would compare that power just now to her own blue transformation. They now walked to Sorbet, before all three of them knocked him on the head and knocked him out. They than called the Galactic Patrol, telling them about the invasion of the Frieza force and their attempt to bring their dead leader back. And that the three of them had stopped them.

A while later, many ships of the galactic patrol dropped their cloaking after arriving and arrested all that was left of the Frieza force. The galaxy had finally been freed from something that had once been a serious threat. And while not as dangerous as before, they had still held power and influence. Well, not anymore. Thatnks to three saiyans and one young lady who finally reached deep within and showed what she was really capable of.

Back at the restaurant, the three had finished their dinner, paid and walked out. Nemuri wished them a good night and hoped they would enjoy the summer training camp, but she had one more question, 'before I go, in your training; have you ever used quirk enhancing drugs? With what you all said about Raven's father, I wouldn't be surprised if he did, but did your parents or teachers do that to you?' Lazuli looked away, not wanting to be reminded of Gero, who would have done such a thing had she had a quirk and still ran into that crackpot old doctor.

Jerren shook his head, 'no, we didn't. And I doubt our teachers did. We've both just been pushed beyond our limits over and over.' Nemuri nodded, 'that's good. Because, we tried to look up what training the American UA uses, but we couldn't really find anything concrete. So, I was just wondering what kind of training might have made you so strong, if there was anything extra.' Jerren smiled, 'well, who knows. Maybe we were kidnapped by aliens and experimented on during our sleep.' Lazuli chuckled, 'yeah, maybe that could explain it. Or maybe we're just aliens ourselves.'

Nemuri chuckled and laughed at that joke, wished them a good night again and went back to the school before she would go back home. As the two of them went back to their apartments, they were joined by the three saiyans, who told about what happened in their fight with the Frieza force, including Kale's rise in power, reaching god ki. The two congratulated them on putting an end to a threat that had been a thorn in the side of the galactic patrol ever since king Cold had been running the Cold force.

Back at UA, Midnight told Nezu about her fruitless conversation. Nezu nodded, while looking at the site of the American UA. His high specs quirk was working as he went through the data. He had actually been going over it since Brianne and her two friends had left. He had called their principle, Merus. But that man had made a mistake. That had not been the first time Nezu had contacted the united states, including their UA school. Whoever Brianne had been, she had not been a student, neither had her friends. And, while this site now showed that Jerren, Lazuli, Caulifla, Kale and Cabba were students and their files looked legit, he doubted they were students.

At first, Nezu had thought them to be villains infiltrating the school, but the more they stayed, the more they did, while they became more and more suspicious because of their power, they also showed they were, in their own way, willing to be, or become, heroes. For this reason Nezu had allowed them to stay. As for the villain site, he had looked up this Omni King, but the file looked weird to him. And while the calls he had made were linked to the same people he had gotten to know now, they could not stop him from calling American friends.

Along with his own high specs and his hacking ability, as well as the help of his friends, he had found out that Cus, Jacco and Merus were not teachers, nor vice principle and principle. This also blocked the claim that the other five were students. But, whatever they had been, they were students now. While he was keeping an eye on them, he kept this info for himself, for now. They seemed to be of a good heart. They had helped stop Raven when she went on a rampage, several times. So, all he could do now was hope that the training for classes 1-A and 1-B would go well. the next day, both classes 1-A and 1-B gathered outside of the school, where two busses were waiting for them. Mister Aizawa spoke to his class, 'now that you have finished your first semester at UA high, it's time for summer vacation to officially begin. However! Don't think that these will be months of rest for you heroes in the making. At this camp, we'll push you to go beyond your limits. You're aiming to become; plus ultra!' to this, the entire class, Jerren and Lazuli included, responded; 'yes sir!'

as they still had some time before they left for camp, some of the students started talking to each other. Uraraka went to talk to Midoriya, kinda getting in his face. Jerren wasn't surprised that he blushed and looked away. But interestingly, a moment later, Uraraka blushed too and backed off, before starting to cheer about camp, soon joined by Mina and Kaminari. Before a creep came and tried to ruin the fun. Monoma showed up, 'I heard some of class A is taking extra courses! Does that mean they actually failed the final exams?! Oooh, that must be so embarrassing! Especially since you're supposed to be so much better than my class! All of you must be wallowing in shame!'

the next moment, Kendo knocked him out, before stating, 'don't mind him.' and picking Monoma up by his collar and dragging him along. The rest of class B was now also here and as they were no longer rivals in the sports festival, everyone could act friendly with each other. Though, to no one's surprise, everyone avoided Bakugou, who didn't seem to mind that. Caulifla looked at Monoma, who was unconscious and was dragged along by Kendo toward their bus, 'I am not sure whether he has always been like that, or if it is because of Kendo hitting him on the head so many times; but I suspect he may have brain damage.' Kale nodded, 'I know he can't hurt me, but when he acts up, he is kinda scary.' Cabba sighed, 'and now we will have to put up with him for a whole week.'

after this, the groups split up and got on their respective busses, which than drove them to their location. As they exited after an hour, Jerren, lazuli and Uraraka recognized the forest they looked at as the place where the saiyans and Uraraka had been held hostage and where the final battle with Raven had taken place. While the rest of the class seemed to be stretching their legs and Mineta was looking for a bathroom, until a black car showed up and two women showed up.

Mandalay in her red went first, 'your female fantasies are here, say meow!' Pixie Bob followed, 'perfectly cute and cat like girls.' and than they finished as it was just two of them, 'you can call us the; wild wild pussycats.' the class stared dumbfounded as mister Aizawa explained that these were the pros who would be training them the coming week. Jerren and Lazuli couldn't help but face palm; again with the dumb intro!

Midoriya started to ramble about them being a four man hero team who specialized in mountain rescue and now existing for twelve years, at which point Pixie Bob grabbed his face, telling him she was eighteen at heart. She than looked over Midoriya's head and recognized Jerren, 'hey there kitten, I remember you from the battle with the big bad witch.' she walked up to him and playfully poked his nose. He looked away in embarrassment, before feeling a kick against his leg. Mineta looked up at him in rage, 'what's going on between you and this pro you bastard?!' Jreen grabbed his face, lifted him up and tossed him over the bus, 'go back to looking for the toilet!'

Mandalay explained that they were the hero team assigned to help deal with Raven, a mission in which Jerren and Lazuli had been involved. As they were still students, they couldn't be, legally, given full credit. Mandalay than pointed at the forest, stating that she and her team owned this entire stretch of land. Including the summer camp, located far away at the base of the mountain. At this point, some of the students wondered why they had stopped here, whole Tsuyu was worried everyone knew why.

Everyone wanted to quickly get back on the bus, while Mandalay said, 'the time, currently, is nine thirty in the morning. If you're fast about it, you might make it there by noon. And kittens who don't make it there by twelve thirty won't get any lunch!' the class quickly ran back to the bus, but Pixie Bob jumped over them all, before blowing them all of the cliff with her earth surge quirk. As the class landed, Mandalay added, 'good news, as this is private land, you can use your quirk as much as you want to.'

Jerren clapped his hands above her, 'nice trick.' Lazuli, who stood on a shield she had made in the air, nodded, 'true. But, too predictable. At least,... it should have been.' Pixie Bob smiled, 'are you sure you wanna stay up here chatting? I mean, I don't mind, handsome. But your classmates might find themselves in some trouble.' Jerren looked away; this woman was messing with him, plus she was close to his age. If she graduated at 18, having been a hero for 12 years, she was 30, compared to his 27,... Lazuli bopped him on the back of his head, before pointing down, where earth made beasts started to attack the other students.

Jerren flew down, while Lazuli made more air shields and hopped down. While the class managed to hold off the first wave on their own pretty well, as the next wave came, Lazuli blocked them all with a large barrier. And as she dropped it, Jerren blasted all of them precisely, without damaging the trees. Jerren looked back at his classmates, 'not sure about you guys, but I would prefer to eat some lunch; so let's make a B line to the training camp guys.'

everyone agreed with him, except Bakugou, 'don't tell me what to do!' Lazuli shot him a cold look, 'than feel free to act like the idiot you are and take the long way around!' with this, the class started moving, with Pixie Bob seeming to control all the earth in the entire valley, which she could see through her special glasses. But she could see something happening rather quickly. Two members of the class were moving faster than all the others. And even when she did send beasts at them, those were quickly dealt with.

And, two ours after the start of the trial, about an hour after she, Mandalay, Kota and mister Aizawa arrived at camp, Jerren and Lazuli showed up. They had moved through the forest, with all the obstacles she had thrown at them, in two hours. She clapped her hands, 'well, done, you two certainly moved a lot faster than all the other kittens. Though, I am a little disappointed that you didn't help them. Than again, I am impressed you managed to fend of so much of what I threw at you.'

Jerren blinked a moment, 'didn't help our classmates? We put on a big show and sped through the forest to divide your attention.' Lazuli nodded, 'add to that the time in which we clobbered your creations and you having to hold us back some more, I think we managed to buy our classmates quite some time in which they could move freely with lesser resistance.' Pixie Bob grinned, 'oh, clever. But, now that you are here, I can now fully focus on the rest of the litter.'

Mandalay gave the two a short applause, 'I knew you two were good, but it usually takes us three hours. The time limit we gave your class. But you did it in two.' Jerren smiled, 'guess that breaks your record.' Lazuli looked at the forest, 'well, here's hoping that the class managed to make it through more of the forest due to us splitting up instead of forming one large group.' Jerren nodded, 'with that said, with us being here before the allotted time limit; can we get lunch?'

Mandalay nodded, 'sure, Kota, can you guide them inside to the cafeteria?' Jerren and Lazuli looked and saw the same grumpy kid from before. They both greeted him, but he just shot them an angry glare, before wlaking inside and mumbling something about wannabe heroes.' Lazuli shot the kid a cold look, 'what's that kid's problem?' Jerren looked at Mandalay, who sighed, 'well,... just something from two years ago. It's personal.' the two nodded and walked inside to get some lunch.

After which, they came outside, seeing how Pixie Bob was moving her hands around and making comments, probably about her dirt monsters and their classmates. Mister Aizawa joined the two, 'just so you know, while you're free to use your quirk here, all four of the Pussycats will be keeping an eye on you. So don't misbehave.' Jerren nodded, 'understood.' Lazuli sighed and mumbled, 'great, four glorified babysitters watching our backs.'

Pixie Bob looked in their direction, 'indeed. And kittens who don't behave get sprayed. While kittens who behave and get groomed well might get an unexpected bonus.' she winked at Jerren, who looked away again. Lazuli noticed that Pixie Bob was rather focused on Jerren and that this attention got him flustered. Did he like this attention?

About five hours later, the rest of the class showed up, but everyone of them were busted up and exhausted. Not so much from fighting, but from overusing their quirks. Todoroki was shivering, Bakugou's arms hurt, Iida was limping, Uraraka, Aoyama and Momo all seemed to be nauseous. Tsuyu's tongue seemed to be hurt, Kirishima was all out of hardening and had some bruises, Kaminari, instead of looking happy and dumb, had a blank mindless expression on his face, while Sado seemed to be exhausted and tired from too much sweets. While Mineta's head had sprang many bloody leaks from pulling out too many sticky balls.

Jerren and Lazuli walked to their classmates, to check up on them, as well as ask if their plan of splitting up worked. Midoriya explained that it worked a little and that they advanced much faster the first two hours, but than the waves of monsters came down upon them with a vengeance. Mandalay congratulated them in making it here, explaining it usually took their group three hours. Pixie Bob on the other hand had expected them to have taken longer, praising the class for their excellence. Especially five of the boys.

She pounced on Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki and Bakugou and Jerren, saying she called dibs on them, that she would groom them herself. The first four seemed bothered by the attention, but Jerren not so much, though again he looked away with a slight blush. Mister Aizawa asked if she had always been like that, to which Mandalay explained that she was at the age to take a mate. As Midoriya mentioned age, Pixie Bob nearly clawed his face, warning him. Though he only wanted to ask about Kota, who was Mandalay's cousin's son. Midoriya went to introduce himself, but was met with a punch to the crotch. Jerren looked away, cringing. Iida was angry at the brat, while Bakugou seemed amused by the kid. Though both Todoroki and Jerren agreed it was because the brat was a mini version of him.

Before any fighting could break out, mister Aizawa instructed them to take their stuff inside and get ready for dinner. Shortly after, all of class 1-A was scarfing their food down like they were starving. Jerren and Lazuli, who had eaten lunch, at normally, but also ate enough food to refuel their bodies. While the forest had not so much been a challenge for them in pushing their limits, it had been a challenge to them to keep control at all times. They could have simply blasted themselves through the forest, destroying it. But they didn't harm a single plant.

But as they ate dinner, Jerren got a text. He hid it under the table, while Lazuli, while eating, casually kept an eye on their classmates. It was a message from Merus, who had the sixth dragonball, he would bring it to them tonight at 1 o' clock. Jerren shook his head lightly as he whispered this to Lazuli, before replying, "sir, we're at camp right now. Can't you keep it for a week until we're back?" Merus did not want to wait that long, as Jerren carried the container of the other five with him, a small capsule which could expand and shrink. Merus promised to bring a cloaking and pointed out a location in the forest.

Jerren sighed, before replying, 'we're already under surveillance and yet you want to come for something so small? It would be smarter to keep it on the ship. This could endanger our mission. Be reasonable sir.' Merus replied that some of the men had heard about the possibilities of the dragonballs and some wanted to use such a wish for themselves. Giving the dragonball to them would be the smartest move. Jerren stuffed his face and downed it all with some water. In desperate times, some people were willing to do some selfish and stupid things. But in the end, Jerren agreed. But receiving the dragonball was something he could do on his own. He told Lazuli to just sleep, as it would be more suspicious if both of them were caught outside, to which she agreed, as she would share the girl quarters with Jirou.

After dinner, class 1-A went to the bath, which was an outdoor hot spring. After today's exercise, everyone enjoyed the warm water to relax their nerves, except Mineta, who was looking at the wooden wall and was seemingly talking to himself. But soon enough his perverted intention came out. While Iida tried to stop him, the balls for brains idiot climbed up at great speed, with the intention of peeping on the girls. But just as he was about to reach the edge, Kota showed himself up there, before slapping Mineta, making him fall down, landing on Iida, knocking both boys into the bath.

The girls thanked Kota, but as he saw them, he fell of the wall in flustered shock. Jerren was about to catch him, but Midoriya was faster, though the kid was knocked out. Midoriya went to bring him to his aunt, while the rest of the boys stayed to enjoy the warm water. Today had been an eventful day. While this was actually a job, Jerren did enjoy being a student, hanging out with these kids. But he knew it wouldn't last forever. Seeing Midoriya leave, Jerren thought to himself for a moment. he was the only one, aside from Uraraka, who knew their, his, Lazuli's and the saiyans's, secret. So, if he was going to do what he was going to do tonight, with Merus his dumb plan, he could use some help. And, with Lazuli staying here to not attract attention and Midoriya separating himself from the other guys now, this would be his chance. shortly after Midoriya left, he got up out of the bath, dried off, quickly changed and went after his classmate, running into him just as he entered the place where Mandalay, Kota's aunt, was currently. the two boys went inside and explained the situation to her.

As she took her cousin, she replied, 'the rush from the fall likely caused him to faint. thank you. Eraser warned me that one of you boys was a little girl crazy. so, I stationed Kota up there to keep watch. I suppose that's the danger of teaching kids your age.' Midoriya replied, 'well, anyway, I'm just glad he's alright. Mandalay, 'you must have moved pretty fast to catch him.' Midoriya didn't seem to happy though, even though he had saved this kid and had gotten a compliment about how he had used his power. something was on his mind. eventually he spoke up, 'he doesn't like heroes very much, does he?' Jerren remembered Kota's earlier statement of not wanting to be around some wannabe heroes, as well as him punching Midoriya in the crotch.

Midoriya continued, 'it's kinda weird, only because I've always been surrounded by people who want to be heroes. and that includes me. so, I thought it was kind of unusual for a boy of his age to not be more interested in all of this.' Mandalay leaned back in her chair, 'how observant. of course; he isn't alone. there are many in our society who don't approve of us. if he had had a normal childhood, maybe he would have admired heroes like you did, growing up.' Jerren, listening to all this, answered before Midoriya could, 'what happened?'

at this point, Pixie Bob entered and answered, 'it was Mandalay's cousins. Kota's parents, that is. they were heroes too. but they were murdered.' both boys were surprised to hear this bit of information, as Mandalay continued, 'it was a villain. two years back. Kota was still so small. they were killed while protecting citizens. perhaps the most respectable way for a hero to die. but; how do you even begin to explain to a child that his parents died honourable deaths? they were his entire world. everything! but to him, his parents had left him behind. and all the while; they were being praised. everybody kept telling him that his parents sacrifice was noble. honestly; he doesn't seem to like us that much either. we're heroes like they were. I'm sure he feels like he's stuck here, because he has nowhere else to go. heroes, just don't make any sense to Kota. after all, if his parents hadn't been heroes, they would still be here.'

both boys didn't know what to say to that. Kota's reasoning for why he didn't want to be stuck with heroes had become clear to them, but replying to it was something neither of them could do at that moment. as they both left the room, Jerren was thinking for a moment, that they could use the dragonballs to wish his parents back,... but in the end, while the boy would be happy, overjoyed even, doing something like that would cause lots of questions. but, as they would use those wishes after the war had been ended and the Omni King removed,... he would keep it at a maybe. but, remembering his actual mission, he also recalled why he had followed Midoriya and stopped him for a moment, before he would go to the boys room.

Midoriya looked at him in surprise and Jerren explained, 'I got a text during dinner that the sixth of the earth dragonballs have been found.' Midoriya smiled and was about to react happily, but Jerren raised his hand, 'but now, there seems to stir some disloyalty in the ranks, of those who want their wishes granted. so, he wants to bring it to me, in this forest, tonight.' Midoriya's smile turned to surprise, but the two than continued walking, to not stand out by talking in the hallway. Jerren explained, 'as me and Lazuli already stand out, me being out of bed in the middle of the night, or being seen with someone in the forest, will make the slight suspicions people already have of us grow. so, I need your help here.'

Midoriya frowned, 'you want me to go and get that ball for you?' Jerren shook his head, 'no, I just want you to cover me while I am gone. it shouldn't take too long though. just a couple of minutes, tops. so, while I am gone, should any of the boys wake up and see I am gone, or a teacher or one of the cats drops by and notices, you can say I went to the bathroom.' Midoriya nodded, agreeing to the request. he could do that. he just hoped he could keep a straight face while lying, especially when he was sleepy. he just hoped nothing of that nature happened. so, with that said and done, Midoriya went back to the bath, while Jerren went to the boys room, where he laid out his futon in the corner of the room, next to a window.

bit by bit, the other students returned from the bath, placed their own futon and one by one they went to bed. Midoriya placed his next to Jerren and one by one, all the boys fell asleep. as 1 pm approached, Jerren woke from his sleep and, while Midoriya sleepily opened one of his eyes, Jerren send a text to Lazuli, asking if all the girls were asleep, as one of the girls, especially Jirou, looking out a window at a time like this, would be trouble. but, Lazuli confirmed in her reply that all the girls were sleeping. Jerren slowly stood up, nodded to Midoriya and opened the window, stepped outside, nearly closing the window, before flying to the designated spot in the forest.

as Jerren arrived, instead of seeing Merus, as he had expected, he saw Jacco. he landed in front of the small guy, before asking, 'where is Merus Jacco?' Jacco frowned, 'he is quelling the rebelling mindset who wanted the dragonballs for themselves. telling them that the wishes you will make will be for the best of all twelve of the universes. luckily, he knew he could trust this super elite galactic patroller with this monumentally important task.' Jerren sighed, 'you're right. as much as you may dislike active combat, your heart is in the right place. so you can always be trusted to do the right thing. thanks Jacco.' Jacco nodded and handed him the sixth dragonballs. Jerren took a small capsule out of his pocket, activated and it turned into a box, which had three locks on it. one required his birthdate, the second required the name of someone important to him. if someone stole it, figuring out they needed to put in a name, they might think Lazuli. if they dug deeper, they might try Raven. while it would simply be his buddy JP. and the third lock required the name of his favorite food. so, opening all three locks would be near impossible for a thief.

Jerren put the sixth dragonball with the other five. now they would only need the seventh and they would be ready on their end. he closed and locked the box again, before shrinking it into a capsule again and putting it in his pocket. he thanked Jacco again, who climbed into his camouflaged ship, before he too disappeared and flew away. Jerren than flew back to the place where they stayed, but stayed at the tree line, before texting Lazuli and Midoriya if the coast was clear. it took a minute, but both answered positive and, as he sensed no one else at a position from where they should be able to see him, he flew toward the window through which he had left, entered again, closed it and lay down in his bed again. he gave Midoriya a thumbs up and than both boys could go to sleep. which they would need, as they would be getting up very early,... later today.

about four and a half hours later, all of class 1-A was up and mister Aizawa was guiding them outside. some were still tired and several were still sore from the day before. Jerren knew, had they not eaten as well as yesterday, to energize their body, or taken that relaxing bath to help stimulate the body's healing, they would have felt much worse today. mister Aizawa greeted them, 'good morning class. today we begin the training camp that will increase your strength. our goal is to increase your skills exponentially, so that each of you earns a professional license. this will allow you to face the dangers that continue to fester within the darkness. proceed carefully. look alive Bakugou.' he tossed a ball to the boy, who caught it, 'try throwing that for me.'

it was just like the fitness test they had taken at the start of the year, where Bakugou had gotten 705.2 meters. as he threw it again, telling it to go to hell, while some expected him to throw it a whole kilometer, he only got 709.6 meters. only a slight improvement. Aizawa explained the class's improvements were mostly experience, mental skill and an increase in muscle and stamina. at this camp, they would train so hard, they would feel like they were dying. and, to emphasize on what Aizawa wanted everyone to strive to achieve, as in the goal of improving their quirks, he tossed a second ball to Jerren, 'when you first started, your score was; 1200 meter. now, let's see how much you have improved.' Jerren nodded, stepped forward, before activating his light hawk wings, three fully grown wings and the smaller fourth wings, he thought about putting some god ki in them, but that would make him stand out way too much. so, instead, he left it at that and as he threw it, he made sure to hold back. even so, this got him a score of 5000 meter. this scared some, while it motivated others.

with that said and done, they went to the training ground, where the entire class was put to work. a little later, class 1-B came out of the building, lead by mister Vlad. most of them were still sleepy and one even fell asleep, while Kendo held her, to prevent her from falling, while Kendo asked her teacher, who walked them to the training grounds, 'we're focusing on our quirks?' Vlad replied, 'class A is already training. you all need to catch up! last semester class A was in the spotlight, next semester it's class B's turn. from now on, you're shooting for the top! don't let me down!' Tetsutetsu was crying as he was ashamed of himself. one of the girls stated, 'I get that you want everyone to improve our quirks, but we have twenty one unique powers in our class, as the three Saiyans pretty much have the same quirk. what kind of training will help all of us get better?'

as he was asked for specifics, Vlad answered, 'when your muscle fibers are overused, they break and grow back tougher, thicker! quirks work the same way! they improve the harder you push them! stronger after every workout! in other words, there's only one thing to do! you'll have to break yourselves!' they had arrived at the training site, where class 1-A was torturing itself while trying to improve their quirks. most of the class was shocked, but it only got Caulifla motivated to join in. Kendo mentioned, 'when we team up with class 1-A, there will be forty five student here. that's a whole lot of quirks for two teachers to manage on their own.'

as if to answer that question, the four pussycats showed up, doing their intro; Mandalay, 'your feline fantasies are here, say meow!' Ragdoll, 'allow us to lend a helping paw.' Tiger, 'we're champions serving up justice, with our tails.' Pixie Bob, 'perfectly cute and cat-like heroes.' all, 'we're the wild wild pussycats. full version!' Caulifla frowned, 'lame, rewrite!' Cabba, seeing a big buff guy in a skirt, looked away and nearly lost last nights dinner. Kale blinked a few times, before wondering, 'is it weird if I feel like petting them?' the four heroes explained their quirks and how they would help the students grow stronger.

Caulifla and Cabba were picked to spar with one another, while they pushed themselves to their fullest power, while only focusing on hitting the other, keeping the damage to their surroundings to a minimum. Kale was told to transform into her strongest form, which, since a few days, was he super Saiyan god berserker transformation. and while in this form, she had to lift weights. the pussycats had brought a moving van, filled with boxes, which were filled with multiple lifting weights. now Kale had to transport each box from the bus to an empty spot, than drag the bus to that spot, before pushing it back and than loading all the boxes into it again. this was to train her strength, stamina, focus and a way to help her stay focused and concentrated, so she wouldn't go berserk.

Jerren was also training with Lazuli, while he made ki blasts as strong and compressed as he could, Lazuli had to do the same thing with her shields, but she would have to put her shields at the right spot, as to block Jerren's attack. aside from the massive explosions Bakugou was making, now and then, a loud sharp cutting sound could be heard, as Jerren's blast cut through the air, before making a clang noise as it clashed with Lazuli's shield. some of the students who watched this, were amazed by the powers these five could unleash. and with Caulifla going blue against Cabba's red, she had the advantage, but not too long after they started, she reverted back to red, as she was not yet used to the power of blue. but, she was still stronger than Cabba.

at the Omni King's palace, he had summoned Vermoud, Marcarita and Khai from universe 11. last time they had confirmed for him that the last four super dragonballs were in universe 10. now he told them to go get them for him. Vermoud had to ask, 'and what if the others get in the way?' the Omni King simply replied, 'you're a destroyer, so destroy them!'

Cus was looking into the orb of her staff, which lead to a pocket dimension where time ran faster than the outside world, allowing those inside to train for much longer, while in the outside world barely any time passed. Saonel and Pilina were inside, training hard. they had grasped the basics of god ki and now, with them in that dimension, they were improving really quickly. the time inside there made a year pass by in a day. and with such a time frame in there, as well as plenty of food to last both of them a full year, they were really going at it. and with all the potential of all those Namekians both of them had absorbed, they were improving by leaps and bounds.

more than just god ki, they were also getting better at using their own Namekian ki, drawing on several individual abilities, than enhancing them with god ki. the abilities of a Namekian god were impressive. and with this increase in power, their dragon balls might become as powerful as the super dragon balls. and with their's having three wishes, they might even become superior. and with their Namekian bodies healing on their own, and super-quickly at that, with all the life force in them, they could continue to fight and train and hit each other as hard as they wanted, recovering and focus on a much deeper understanding of their god ki, with her, Cus, sometimes giving them some useful advice.

but as she focused on their training so much, she sensed the danger too late. they had entered far away from Rumshi's planet and were now making a B line here. and as she looked up, Marcarita arrived, with Vermoud and Khai letting go of her back. Rumshi, who had been training in his control of ultra instinct, stopped meditating and looked up at his guest, while Gowasu just finished making tea, freezing in his tracks as he saw the uninvited guests. Rumshi stood up and walked to them as they landed, with the Super Dragon Balls now clearly visible for them to see, he sighed, 'you know, if you want to drop by, you could let us know beforehand. that would give us time to at least prepare a welcome suited to someone of your standing.'

Vermoud looked up to the super dragon balls, before looking at Rumshi, 'quit the pretense, you pink elephant. the Omni King send us here to collect the super dragon balls you have. so, just hand them over to us and we'll be on our way.' Cus stepped forward, 'apologies, my lord, but we can't do that. they're needed to restore the damage that the Omni King's war has brought. as one of the five universes with the highest rating of mortals, shouldn't you understand the damage his attacks are doing?' Vermoud seemed to think about it for a moment, before shrugging, 'well, you do have a point. but so long as they're loyal, there's no problem. now, I asked nicely before. but, if you don't hand them over, we will take them by force.'

Rumshi stepped forward, 'oh really? is that so? so, you want a fight between two destroyers? do you want to destroy this entire universe?!' Vermoud grinned, 'if that's what it takes!' Gowasu tried to step in between them, but, if you were to do that, destroy this universe, then you would also destroy the super dragon balls. and, with them this close to the battle, they would be the first thing to go.' Vermoud nodded, seeming to think, before stating, 'well, then we just have to wrap up this battle as quickly as possible, so our destruction does not reach that point!' Cus rushed forward, wanting to end this quickly, but was blocked by her sister Marcarita. Gowasu was faced by Khai and Rumshi was face to face with Vermoud.

the clown and the pink elephant charged toward one another, both pulling back their fist, before clashing. the shockwave of their clash reached over the entire planet and, with them both being destroyers, the planet was seriously cracking. Rumshi forced the battle into the sky and pushed Vermoud backward, away from the super dragon balls. the clown had been right about them having to finish this battle quickly, but keeping their distance from the dragon balls would also help. Vermoud was surprised by the strength of the elephant, being pushed back with some real force. it seems Rumshi had really been training in order to do his part in ending this war. Vermoud didn't really care who won, so long as his universe survived. and the most likely side to win would be the Omni King.

on the other side of the planet, Marcarita and Cus were fighting each other. but, while Cus didn't want to do any real harm to her little sister, just give her a few good hits and perhaps knock her out, Marcarita seemed to fight with the full intention of taking Cus down, permanently if she had to. the clashing of their staffs and their speed caused massive shockwaves, but Cus had a secret weapon on her side. as both she and Marcarita shot an energy beam at each other, Cus tapped into the pocket dimension, where the two Namekians were doing the same. she transported their power outwards, mixing it with her own attack. this overpowered Marcarita's attack and blasted her into space, where the two continued their fight.

Khai and Gowasu remained on the ground. but while Gowasu looked serious and had taken a battle stance, Khai remained calm, looked arrogant and hadn't even raised a single hand, 'seriously Gowasu? trying to fight? you, of all the supreme Kais of all twelve universes, are by far the weakest. then me, from my universe, where strength reigns supreme over all; do you really think a weakling like you even has a chance against me?' Gowasu frowned, 'just because I am weaker, does not mean i can't put up a fight. I am older and have far more experience.' that, along with him having observed Cus teaching Jerren, Lazuli, the Saiyans and the Namekians and him himself having also taught them, he had picked up some useful hints on fighting and divine ki channeling!

he opened his hand, pulled them back, before pushing them forward. Khai was hit by a powerful blast of air, which pushed him back several meters, but nothing more than that. Khai smiled, 'you just proved my point. I mean, I will admit that your attack had some serious intent behind it, but no real power. that attack of yours,' he repeated Gowasu's movements, 'should have been more like this!' Gowasu was forced back twenty meter by a more powerful version of the attack he had launched. but just as he came to a stop, Khai launched a powerful ki blast at him. he sidestepped the attack, but as he did, he noticed Khai was gone. but as he found him, he was too late. Khai was behind him and kicked him in his back.

back on earth, the training camp was still going, though some changes had happened since the training had started. Caulifla, having slightly tired out of her blue form, had powered down to red and was fighting Cabba on more equal terms right now. Kale, while red and buff, had expended too much energy and, while still in her red form, she was no longer buff. Jerren had been told to pick up the pace, compressing his blasts and shooting them faster and at different spots. this would make it more difficult for Lazuli to block all his attacks, meaning she had to compress and place her shields faster as well. while this wasn't Cus her training, it did help them.

the other students were busy tiring themselves out with their own training, so they couldn't really watch them. only Iida could get a look in now and then when he ran by them, but he was impressed with their power, especially the blows the Saiyans were launching at one another. and while they were panting, having been sparring for hours now, they were still going at it. other students who looked up from their training and at theirs, not that there were many, were impressed. except for Jirou. her suspicion, having become paranoia, distrusted all five of them. she frowned at them, 'before the week is out, I will get to the bottom of who you are.' Mina, who stood next to her, looked up, followed her line of sight, before replying, 'but we already know. they're Jerren, Lazuli, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale. they're fellow hero course students. what more is there to know.'

Jirou rolled her eyes, but with her quirk, she did hear Tetsutetsu and Kendo talking; wondering how the transfer students got so strong. and, as they got to lunch, the two of them walked up to the three Saiyans and asked them. and Jirou, she made sure to listen, though she didn't expect them to tell the truth. however; their answer made too much sense to be anything other than the truth. Caulifla, 'how we got so strong? well, Tetsutetsu, what are we doing now, at this training camp?' Tetsutetsu eagerly replied, 'we're training our bodies and our quirks, we're pushing ourselves to the limit to improve.' Caulifla nodded, 'well, there's your answer.' Cabba nodded, 'from when we were young, we have always pushed ourselves and our teachers have also pushed us.' Kale pitched in, 'we trained to the point of overusing our quirk, making it grow stronger; as well as our bodies, that need to be strong to handle our quirks. now, I am not sure about Jerren and Lazuli, but I think they trained in a manner very similar to our own.'

and after lunch, which was a break of an hour, all the students got back to their chores and workouts, to improve their quirks, to increase the strength of said quirk, as well as strengthen the body. Jirou was starting to wonder; were these guys really suspicious? if they had been doing training like yesterday and today, even when they had been young, constantly breaking their quirks and bodies and growing stronger because of it, doing something like that for eleven years,... than maybe they could reach such levels of power. but still, she still didn't fully trust them. maybe they were on the side of good,... yeah, that was most likely the case. but, they were hiding something. and, while people did have the right to keep secrets, as powerful as they were, she wasn't sure their secrets were all that safe. especially with a villain sending assassins after them.

back in universe 11, the battle had intensified and Rumshi had taken the battle as far away from the super dragon balls as possible while remaining close enough to rush in to protect them from being taken. his universe had suffered the consequences of two destroyers fighting and several planets had been destroyed by their fight and the shockwaves they send out. he was just glad that all those planets were uninhabited. Vermoud took advantage of an opening Rumshi left and punched the pink elephant, hard, smacking him back to his own planet. the clown flew after him at great speed and after the pink elephant crashed, Vermoud kicked him into a mountain.

Rumshi was done with this fight; it had taken way too long. if this clown wanted things to end; he would end it! he jumped forward, before unleashing his war cry. normally, this yell could already paralyze Kai level opponents. seeing this happen, Cus and Marcarita put a protective barrier around their own respective Kais. but this time, Rumshi added his destruction energy to his roar. Vermoud made a barrier around himself, which Marcarita did as well, but the destruction energy broke both barriers, while the sound of his war cry temporarily stunned Vermoud. but the clown wasn't done. seeing how serious the pink elephant was, he would up his game as well!

In a wave of his hand, he trapped Rumshi in a barrier of his own, before crossing his arms and forming sharp cards of his divine energy, before adding his destruction energy to them. he threw his cards, piercing the barrier and the elephant. Cus, seeing this, stepped in. she blitzed Vermoud, delivering one hell of a left hook in his face, before reaching Rumshi and healing his wounds. but just as she finished, Marcarita kicked her out of the way. Rumshi, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and a white aura erupted from him and a bash of his trunk later, Marcarita got knocked to the ground. Vermoud tried to attack him by throwing more cards, but with his ultra instinct active, he dodged all those attacks, while also going to attack Vermoud. the clown was unprepared to face a divine opponent using ultra instinct. he bashed the clown to the ground, pinned him down with his foot and prepared to hakai him, when Khai called out to him.

he held Gowasu and aimed a ki blast at the elderly Kai's head, 'you kill my counterpart, I kill yours! either all four of us die and the angels sleep and the Omni king gets all your super dragon balls, or we all survive and the Omni king gets his super dragon balls.' Rumshi hesitated for a moment and Vermoud took his chance, throwing his cards with destruction energy, cutting through Rumshi, knocking him out of ultra instinct and unconscious. Khai smiled, before blasting Gowasu in the back, knocking him out as well. Marcarita finished the job, by jamming her staff through Cus her back, while Vermoud threw more cards and Khai launched a blast at her, knocking her elder sister out. finishing their job, they took the four massive planet-sized orbs, before Khai took them to the Omni King's palace.

the Omni King thanked them for a job well done and added the four orbs to the three he had gathered himself. he had finally obtained them all, again. now he could wish for the full power of the Omni King. the end of mortals had arrived. finally, all the universes would be perfect. no more mortal creations. just beautiful nature, with the gods to watch over it. Perfect!

Back on earth, as the first day of training had come to an end, the students were now cooking their own food. most of them were tired and not able to do all that good of a job. Jerren, Lazuli and the Saiyans still had some energy to spare. and Lazuli found, as she cooked for her classmates, she actually liked it. and while preparing food, Jerren got a message on his watch. while kneeling next to Lazuli, watching the flames, he checked and saw that the last dragon ball had been found and it would be delivered tonight.

Zamasu grinned as he looked at the collection of all seven of the super dragon balls now floating above the Omni King's, above his, palace! now, he was truly invincible. he had trained in the Omni King's body, trained hard and was capable of wiping out the population of a single planet already, without harming the planet itself. now, once his wish was made, the full power of the Omni King's power, enhanced by his training, would be the beginning of the end of all mortals. he raised his hands up and spoke, 'Emoc htrof enivid nogard dna tnarg ym hsiw!' the orbs started glowing, before a divine light erupted from all seven of them. and coming out from this light was the divine dragon; Super Shenron.

the golden dragon was truly massive, being the size of a galaxy, as he looked down on the tiny Omni King, before asking, 'tahw si ruoy hsiw?!' Zamasu's vile grin grew wider, before stating, 'I hsiw rof uoy ot tnarg em eht lluf rewop fo eht inmo gnik!' the dragon's eyes lit up red and in an instant, Zamasu could feel the difference of his abilities from a second ago and now. his dark divine aura exploded out of him, which could be felt by all the angels and gods of destruction in all the universes that still had them. as the dragon vanished and the super dragon balls were about to scatter, he snapped his wingers, erasing the balls from existence. the one way for his power to be denied, for his reign to come to an end; another wish from the super dragon balls; was removed. even using a supreme Kai's time ring to do so; now it no longer mattered!

he floated back into his palace, where he looked at the image of a planet which had beautiful nature on it, but was also tainted by the technology of so many mortals who took more and more of nature away for their own selfish goals. and along with this planet, he picked several more who were very similar to it throughout all twelve of the universes, finally having gathered twelve, before sending out his power over them. and in the blink of an eye, all twelve planets were, as he would say it, cleansed, of all the mortals, just leaving nature and its animals. he summoned images of all twelve universes around him and smiled, 'the countdown to the end of all mortal life has begun!'

Cus, who had woken up and healed her injuries and those of Gowasu and Rumush, felt the overwhelming, dark and malevolent divine power of the Omni King. and it terrified her. the Omni King had unlocked his full power and was now able to remove all mortals. it was over! tears appeared in her eyes; all her work and effort for nothing! Rumush put an arm around her and wiped her tears away with his trunk, 'don't worry. it's not the end yet.' Gowasu nodded, 'yes, for while the Super dragon balls have been used; they only grant one wish. we still have the earth dragon balls! and with the Namekians beginning to master their god ki, while their dragon balls have three wishes; we might still be able to turn this around.'

Cus nodded, before standing up and looking at her staff, 'they have been in there for one day now. or a whole year for them. I will extend their training by one more day. my lord Rumush, I will spend that day with them. well, day for you, a year with them. I will push them to the fullest extent of the power of their whole Namekian race, unlock their full potential and have them master god ki. I can only hope that's enough. if not, the two of them might have to fuse too!' Rumush nodded and he and Gowasu watched as Cus planted her staff into the ground and disappeared into her staff's pocket dimension.

back at the training camp, both groups were busy eating. as far as curry went, it wasn't the best meal ever, as it was mostly made by exhausted students. though, some were more delicious than others. Lazuli's curry was quite good. Caulifla had, trying to make a meat curry, heavy on the meat, had failed. though, with some help of Cabba and Kale and some others, the curry could be saved. and while she sulked as she could not chow down on plenty of meat, she could still eat some curry. Jerren was quite content to eat this, not complaining, while hearing others complain, though still happily eating it as exhausted and hungry they were. plus, Iida's explanation about heroes having to be able to provide for victims did make sense to him.

Jerren had seen Midoriya leave, shortly after the start of the meal, going after that Kota boy. he had followed Midoriya and Kota's ki while eating, noticing how they went to a cliff. he did not know what the two said, but as Midoriya returned, he didn't look too happy. Jerren guessed he had tried to cheer up the young boy. and had failed. well, it was about time to put an end to all of this. he nodded to Lazuli, who went to get Uraraka for some "girl talk" and a walk in the forest. he would go after Midoriya and go for a walk and a talk with him. they would not go together, nor in the same direction. that would stand out. the Saiyans would leave some time after both of them were gone, maybe after the dishes were done. and then they would come together somewhere in the forest.

Lazuli left with Uraraka for a walk in the forest, beginning with some casual talk and shortly after that, they disappeared. as Jerren finished his last plate of curry, he went to Midoriya, who was also finished eating and invited him for an after-dinner workout to burn off the calories. he said this with a casual wink, a blink and you missed it moment, but Midoriya caught it and the two boys left, going in a different direction than Lazuli and Uraraka. Jerren, while walking, kept the conversation light and mostly about what he thought of today's training. just because the seventh dragon ball had been found and would be delivered tonight, was no reason to tip of any suspicious people, "Jirou", that might be around.

and Jirou was indeed suspicious of them. when noticing Lazuli coming over and wanting to talk to Uraraka about something "personal" she didn't trust the situation. and while using her earphone jack to listen to as much as she could, nothing interesting came up. and as they got out of earshot of her, Jerren stood up and asked Midoriya to join him for a jog. again her suspicion came over her and again she listened in on as much as she could. but again, the subject remained normal. this irritated her. these guys were strange, they were weird and suspicious. compared to other students, they were unnaturally overpowered! no matter what explanation they gave her, even if it was the truth, she wouldn't believe it unless it was something miraculous!

and as the tables were being cleared and some students started doing the dishes, the three Saiyans also left, again into a different direction. and again alarm bells were ringing in Jirou's head. if two suspicious people went in different directions, that could happen. but if the third group of suspicious people who were in league with the other two also went in a unique direction; they were planning on meeting up in the forest. Jirou looked into the direction of where Lazuli and Uraraka had gone and decided to go after them. even though Lazuli might have saved her life in the sports festival by preventing that she fought Raven, she still did not trust her, or the others. while walking, she kept an ear out, trying to pick up on Lazuli's voice.

Tetsutetsu and Kendo were also talking, about what the Saiyans had told them during training; how they had been pushing their abilities from a young age. Tetsutetsu could believe that, but he still thought there might be more to their training, a sort of secret that they did not want to share, so they could power up themselves much more. and Kendo agreed with him, wanting to learn more as well. if learning from their training experience could help improve her and her classmates' power, ability, and experience, then it was something she wanted to learn. so she and Tetsutetsu followed after the Saiyans, going into the forest.

when they had been out of earshot of Jirou, both Lazuli and Jerren had explained to Uraraka and Midoriya that the seventh dragon ball had been found and that it would be delivered tonight. as the three groups came together and spoke to each other what the others had shared up to that point, Jirou and Tetstetsu and Kendo also met up and hid behind some trees. Tetsutetsu had wanted to walk up to them, as it was just all groups coming together, but both Jirou and Kendo found this a little strange to be a coincidence. so, they kept hidden and stayed quiet, while Jerren spoke up, 'well, with the last dragon ball being delivered tonight around 1 am, not to draw attention, I will go and get it on my own. but, I will need you guys to keep an eye out, so no one else notices me while I leave.' the entire group nodded in agreement.

Lazuli sighed, 'well, at least with this dragon ball, we can finally put an end to this war that has pestered the multiverse for over a year. and if everything works out, we will finally be able to rid everyone of the threat of the Omni King.' Jirou, Kendo, and Tetsutetsu all stood frozen, listening to all these big words being thrown around, but all said so seriously. Cabba added, 'well, once we're done with the war, we can end this so-called playing students part here. not much use in finding allies here. I mean, don't get me wrong, many of their abilities are unique and useful. but on the level of power this war is taking place on, even All-Might would have a hard time.'

Caulifla smiled, 'and once universe six is revived with all who fell in the war, this will include lord Champa and our supreme Kai. meaning Vados will become active again as well.' Kendo was shaking and found listening to this uncomfortable. she whispered to the others, 'i am getting one of the pros over here!' she silently ran away. she first ran silently, but as she was a safe enough distance away, she ran as fast as she could, which also made more noise. after a while, she heard a woman calling for Kota. it was Mandalay, his aunt, who was looking for her nephew. she quickly told Mandalay about what she had heard Jerren, lazuli and the Saiyans say. Mandalay was surprised but saw the shock in the girl's eyes. she decided to come along and followed Kendo to where the group was still talking.

as they arrived, Midoriya was talking about options for wishes, 'so, if the first wish is going to be for all those who died in the war with the Omni King to come back to live, maybe the second wish could be made for Kota's parents. I mean, as young as he is, how shocking it must have been for him to lose them. we could wish them back.' Jerren nodded, 'yes, maybe. maybe we can do that. but such a miracle, after two years, we would have no earthly explanation for it. but, I will keep an option open for the boy. living with people who just let a kid his age wander around through a huge forest like this without surveillance. that's rather irresponsible.' Mandalay scowled at Jerren, wanting to send him a mental burn out for that. but she resisted the urge.

Jerren rolled his shoulders, 'well, I am going to miss this though. going to school with you guys, living a somewhat normal life, pretending to be teenagers and high schoolers. it's been fun.' all the others agreed with him and Uraraka and Midoriya could agree that it was nice getting to meet and know them. Uraraka smiled, 'well, despite all of you being adults like our teachers, with two of you being space cops, you all make convincing teenagers.' Midoriya could agree with that Jerren shrugged, 'well, good genes and all.' Lazuli smiled, 'I haven't aged a day since doctor Gero turned me into an android. so technically I am still eighteen.' Jerren nodded while muttering, 'while being thirty-two.' this got him a jab to his arm. Cabba smiled, 'well, we Saiyans don't really age from our prime until we reach eighty.' all four who heard them talk about their ages were shocked by that bit of info.

Meanwhile, at the Omni King's palace, he summoned his chosen eight warriors; Brianne and her two lackeys, Papporoni and his three machines and Jiren the Gray. Zamasu smiled, 'thanks for coming, my warriors of justice. the time has come to put an end to all the little bits of resistance against my reign. and to start finishing things off, I am going to send you to the planet Earth in universe seven. the ladies have already been and know what it's like over there. Papporoni, you and your machines will be allowed to wreak as much havoc as you want, destroy anyone who gets in your way. gather as much info for those toys,... machines, of yours. but, while all of you are free to destroy and kill anyone of those injust mortals on that planet, I want you to bring one of them, to me!'

he snapped his fingers and a hologram of the target in question appeared next to him, 'this person must be brought to me, alive! cut up, beaten, blasted, torn apart, I don't care. but I want this person alive. I don't care about any of the others, do with them as you wish, destroy them, trample them underfoot, capture them for your own enjoyment. but this one and this one alone, I want brought o me alive! no toying with this one, no experimenting, no killing! I know I only keep repeating myself to all of you, but I want you to understand just how important this is. do you understand?!' all eight nodded and Zamaso smiled, 'good.' he snapped his fingers again and the hologram vanished, 'now then, you have your orders. get to it!' and with that, in a flash, they were gone. Zamasu smiled and summoned the hologram again, 'soon, it will all end. and you can't stop it!'

back in universe 10, Cus was within the pocket dimension, having the Namekians go as hard as they could, sometimes against each other, other times against her, then just doing physical training, other times ki training and meditation. and with each training, she pushed them to the limit. they needed to channel their god ki as effectively as possible, to the point where they no longer needed to turn it on, but it was turned on all the time. where they were permanently super Namekian gods. and, even if they reached that point somewhere during the training, they would still continue to keep training the rest of this second year they had in here. with Zamasu now holding the Omni King's power, he was truly near invincible. she could only guess, the reason why he hadn't made a massive mortal erasing move yet, was his arrogance. she didn't know what he planned to do before erasing all mortals, but she could only hope they could stop him. and to do that, these Namekians needed to be as powerful as possible, so their three wishes would be as powerful as could be. maybe even as powerful as the super dragon balls.

Gowasu, having recovered, prepared to leave for his sacred world of the guys, telling Rumush, 'I need to go and get the time rings. there is "something" that I need to do. I will be right back.' Rumush frowned, 'Gods are forbidden from messing with time,... but seeing this situation,... whatever you plan on doing; do it. I will contact Shin, the supreme Kai of universe seven. I hope he can put me in contact with that Merus person Cus has mentioned. he needs to know what has happened. and then he can pass on that information to our young friends.' Gowasu nodded and left, while Rumush began using Cus her staff to reach Shin.

back in universe 7, on planet earth, at the training camp, the four listeners were still shocked that five of the students had actually been adults, while two of them were actually space cops and the other three even seemed to be from universe 6. Midoriya than wondered, 'but, that dragon ball you found in the mall; how did it get there?' Jerren explained, 'well when dragon balls are made, as well as when the dragon finishes granting the wishes, they scatter around the world. that one could simply have appeared before the store owner someday, it could also be that he just came across it one day. or, someone else sold it to him. seven balls of such a small size, scattered over a planet, they could really have been anywhere; a city, the north or south poles, in a jungle or a desert. even in the ocean.'

Midoriya nodded in understanding, but Jerren continued, 'so, after tonight, we will have all seven dragon balls. and after this week-long training camp is over, we can make our wishes on them. maybe one could be to gather all the super dragon balls and bring them to us. then we can wish the Omni King out of existence. and then we can use our remaining wish to restore all the damage and loss his war caused to be undone. if we word it right, we can undo all the damage that was done, as well as return all those who died. and after those wishes are made, we can finally return home. we can simply say that our transfer period is over, saying we're going to return to America.' Lazuli nodded, 'we just want to end this was as quickly as possible. we never wanted to drag anyone else into this war.'

Jerren looked at Midoriya and Uraraka, 'it will be better for us to disappear. our mission has already been compromised enough. better to not compromise it more than it already is. if you two had not heard Raven say what she did, had you two not seen or heard what you have; we would never have gotten permission to share all this info with you. not only would doing that have gotten us in trouble, but it would also have gotten you in trouble. so, we're just going to end this mess as soon as possible.'

Midorioya and Uraraka nodded in understanding, before hearing Caulifla snicker. as everyone looked at her, she grinned and said, 'well, if we were to tell anyone, I am just glad it was you two and not that girl who does nothing but make a nuisance of herself. we help her train for the sports festival, what does she do; lure us into a trap. she gets double-crossed, we help her out, what does she do; become more suspicious! Lazuli saves her from fighting Raven, she's not even the slightest bit grateful. Jirou sure made an annoying nuisance of herself!' Cabba nodded, 'that's true. just because we're more powerful than others, she became suspicious of us. just because we're stronger than other students doesn't mean we're not heroes.' Kale nodded, 'absolutely. and I fear that, after that whole assassin situation, anything we do is suspicious to her. if we talk to a fellow student, she's likely to run to a teacher to report it. I think her suspicions have made her paranoid.' Jerren and Lazuli also agreed with that.

Jirou, behind her tree, was red hot with anger and embarrassment, as some,... if not all of, what they said was true. Tetsutetsu, Kendo and Mandalay looked at her and seeing her reaction they knew it was at least slightly true. but then they returned to listen to the talk of the space cops. Caulifla looked at Midoriya and Uraraka, 'well, with that said, no offense to the two of you, of course. not everyone is like her. and again, no offense, but once this is all over and behind us, I will be glad to go home to planet Sadala, leaving this backward hero society behind.' Midoriya reacted surprised, 'backward hero society? what's so backward about it?!' Kale answered, 'well; the people's mindset! both the normal people and the heroes. normal people expect heroes to save them, having become meak sheep who need to be saved. and heroes who expect to be paid for helping. and the fame and riches go straight to their heads. that's not what being a hero is about!'

Jerren continued, 'and from what I have seen; the society is an abomination. especially the news article I read about you and that explosive idiot! a sludge villain had caught him and heroes just stood there, picking their noses, being useless, while he was choking. and his explosives made it only harder for heroes to come and help. then you came, not using the quirk that was too dangerous for you back then I guess, trying to save your friend. in the end, All-Might stepped in and saved you both. but then,... and this was disgusting! Bakugou was praised for his quirk, while you were talked down to for helping. you, who was the hero, at that moment, got berated by heroes who had done nothing, while the idiot victim who had done more harm than good was praised, all for his idiotic quirk! that, in my eyes, makes this hero society an abomination!'

Cabba nodded, 'Yeah, the people themselves are not just part of the problem, but also causing the problem. people can't save themselves, even if they have a quirk. they need a hero to save them. and they do it for money and fame.' the four hearing this, were taken aback by this, as what they were saying right now was harsh! but when they thought about it, they did have a point. a hero was someone who helped simply because it was the right thing to do. the current hero society, while heroes did help; it was because it was their job. Lazuli than added, 'and then there's the point of there being hero schools. where kids are taught to "be heroes." over the last few months, we have learned hero laws, learned how hero society works. but what does that have to do with morals? they expect the students to know the difference between right and wrong. sure, I agree that there is a certain sense in thinking that. but the entrance exam; a written exam and a test of destroying or deactivating robots. show how clever you are, show how well you can use your quirk. but they don't test someone's personality. for example; take Mineta and Bakugou.'

Midoriya was a bit surprised to hear his friend's name be brought up, before Lazuli continued, 'Mineta, a massive pervert, not to mention a coward and a crybaby. sure, he may be clever, but he wants to be a hero, just so he can be popular with girls. while just about all girls would be happier if he stuffed one of his balls in his mouth. and then mister explosive hot head himself; Bakugou. he is arrogant, has no concept of teamwork, thinks he can do everything alone because likely, his entire life he has been told how amazing his quirk is. and when he uses his quirk, he tells whatever he uses it on to die! to die! or go to hell! what kind of hero talks like that?! he's more a villain than a hero. and even if he ever becomes a hero, he won't be popular, no matter how many people he saves, if any with that explosive quirk. more likely he injures innocent bystanders. and his reaction, instead of being worried; "those dumbasses shouldn't have come so close while I was killing that villain!" you know his response would be something like that.'

Jerren nodded, 'and as for heroes, who shouldn't be around teenagers; Midnight. dressing provocatively, talking sexily,... or at least trying, in front of teenagers! sure, she might be a good hero, capable of saving people. but when teaching, she could at least wear some normal clothes. but no, just like all teachers; they wear their hero outfit. and speaking of school; the entire sports festival: STUPID!' Midoriya and Uraraka were a bit shocked by how irritated Jerren seemed to be. Jerren explained, 'having students perform with their quirks, while so many people are watching. villains can watch their TV and see them. they can see what quirks the students have and how they use them. they can use all that info to counter future heroes!' Jerren sighed, looking at their saddened faces, before smiling, 'but hey, not all is lost with this. just because there are many fakes, it doesn't mean there are no true heroes. All-Might for example. a shining example. he saves people, not because it's his job, but because it's the right thing to do. and he makes sure people are safe and happy.'

Midoriya and Uraraka could smile again and Jerren added, 'you know, when the war is over in the multiverse, all has settled down and things are there normal peaceful self again; Lazuli and I could possibly return, maybe try to help and try to reform this hero society; make it better.' Cabba smiled, 'yeah! we could start with the pussycats! maybe put an end to their dumb posing and get Tiger out of that ridiculous dress! I mean, is it just me, or does it make everyone sick?' while the group laughed, Mandalay had had enough and came out from behind the trees, 'okay, that's enough out of all of you!' the group turned around in surprise and Jerren gave himself several mental facepalms; why had he let his guard down, not sensing the surroundings?

Jerren sighed, 'okay. I guess that is enough. as for you three, Tetsutetsu, Kendo and liability to our mission; you can come out.' the Saiyans sighed and Cabba said, 'of course. if it sounds like a problem!' Caulifla smelled the air, 'smells like a problem!' Jirou looked around the tree as Kale finished, 'and looks like a problem!' all three Saiyans, 'it's Jirou!' the other two also came out of hiding, while Jirou pointed at the group, 'I told you I would find out who you really were!' Jerren gave her a slow clap, 'oh, wow, impressive. and yes, you really found out on your own. you followed all the clues we didn't cover. it's not like; we said everything out loud while letting our guard down. so don't act so proud little girl.' Jirou was about to reply, but couldn't find any words.

Lazuli sighed, 'so, aside from that ending, as well as what Jirou just blurted out and Jerren confirming; how much did you hear?' Mandalay looked at her, 'try everything from the moment all three groups met. we have heard enough to inform your teachers and the other pussycats that you're adults, about those dragon balls you mentioned and about that war.' Cabba nodded, 'and what good will that do? our mission was to not involve you in the war. you spread the word; it could cause a panic.' Caulifla shrugged, 'well, whatever, let her tell them. once we get the final dragon ball, we no longer have any reason to stay at this dumb school. we can go home.' Kale shrugged, 'I'm fine either way. staying here or going back home.'

Jerren frowned, 'well; I guess this is the end either way. the authorities discovering what we were was a no go the moment our mission started. so; go ahead and tell the teachers and your fellow pussycats. we would be finishing our mission all the same. too bad though. this training camp was just getting fun. oh well. I guess we need to inform HQ about this.' Mandalay was surprised that the group stayed so calm with her threat of stepping to their teachers. but then again, these guys were adults and, as they seemingly fought in a war, they could keep calm under pressure. Jerren brought up his watch, before creating a hologram, 'this is Jerren calling HQ. could you please connect me to Merus. we have run into a problem.'

but instead of Merus answering, it was Jacco who appeared, 'sorry Jerren, but Merus is currently talking to someone important. who it is, they didn't tell me. so, how can this super-elite help you? I was about to head your way to give you the last dragon ball.' Jerren nodded, 'good, though we might just have to come with you when you get here. our mission has been compromised. though, with the final dragon ball, we can finally put an end to the mission.' Jacco nodded, before stopping, 'wait; your mission has been compromised? how?!' Jerren gave a short recap of what had just happened and how more, unauthorized people had found out, who were willing to tell others. Jacco understood, but he was not allowed to make such snap decisions on his own. so, they would have to wait for Merus to give his answer.


	14. training camp 2

Mandalay looked at the group and frowned, 'well, while you're waiting for this Merus to answer, I still am going to tell the other pros. so, you better come along. these three can confirm my story, but it's always better to get the most accurate telling from the source itself. so, you coming or what?' Caulifla frowned, 'even after Cabba's warning, you still want to tell the others, despite the fact that panic will follow?' Mandalay nodded, 'just the teachers and my teammates. now, let's go.' and with that said, the group walked back toward the camp. Mandalay didn't know what her team and the teachers would say when they learned this, but they would at least know she wasn't lying to them.

back at the campsite, Mandalay brought all the students who had been present, aliens included, to a room, before going to get the teachers, including those who were teaching the remedial class to those who had failed the final exam. once everyone was gathered, she explained what she had heard from the aliens and the students about that they were fighting a war and talk about dragon balls. first, they found it hard to believe. and Jirou saying she knew something was up with them, didn't really help the case. only when Kendo and Tetsutetsu chimed in and confirmed it, backed up by Midoriya and Uraraka under permission of Jerren and Lazuli, before Lazuli also showed that she too could fly and shoot a ki blast, which Jerren caught, proving they had powers without having a quirk.

and of course, shocking just about everyone of them was; they were all adults. but Pixiebob was intrigued most of all. she rushed to Jerren's side, tapped his shoulder and asked, 'so, if you're an adult; how old are you?' Jerren looked at her and smiled, 'twenty-seven.' Pixiebob squealed, that was close to her age! Aizawa cleared his throat, 'okay, enough foolishness! now, Mandalay told us what she heard. but now you will tell us everything. about this war and about those dragon balls, as well as who you really are, mister and misses space cop!' Pixiebob looked at Jerren and Lazuli and back again a few times, before tapping Jerren's shoulder again, 'uhm, so,... what is your relationship with her?' Jerren gave her a simple and truthful answer, 'she and I are partners, as in colleagues.' Pixiebob nodded, 'okay, good, understood. uhm,... do you have a girlfriend back home perhaps?' before Jerren could answer that, mister Aizawa insisted that he would answer his question!

and so, the group began to tell about the war, starting with the Omni King, the creature that ruled the twelve universes, as well as the supreme Kai in training, Zamasu. they told them how Zamasu took over the Omni King's body, with a wish from the super dragon balls. and Zamasu's personality was much different than the childish Omni King's. he wished for the destruction of all mortals. but, as he didn't have full control of the Omni King's power, he couldn't even erase all humans on a planet, well; at least at the start. as such, he contacted the gods of the universes to learn who shared his view on things and had them recruit beings to eradicate the mortals from planets. from this point forward, some of these armies were also sent into universes who didn't want to participate. as such, other mortals started fighting back against these attacks. and thus against the Omni King.

eventually, some of the angels who were from universes fighting against the Omni King's forces contacted each other, connected the leaders and thus a universal alliance was founded. but for a whole year, both sides were losing fighters. and through that, only the Omni King Zamasu was gaining ground as he was training his power. so, onto their mission, as their forces were slowly starting to lose ground, they were sent to find possible allies who could help them in this war. but the only one they found was All-Might. and just one man against an army of people who might be almost as strong as he would not be a good idea. they further observed the potential of the students, but while they found potential, it was nothing immediate. so when Cus came and offered to train them in the ways of god ki; it was literally a gift from heaven.

around that time, the gods of universe 6, where the three Saiyans were from, got killed, but their angel send them here, where they met up with Jerren and Lazuli, joining their resistance. and from there on out, they pretty much knew what happened. except, the three wolfmen and Raven; were all send by him; the Omni King. and now they were here. the quickly explained the Namekians, original makers of the dragon balls and that there were two on their side who had made dragon balls as well; which their allies were now gathering, while the Namekians were off training. once all seven were gathered, three wishes could be made by the dragon which the dragon balls summoned. the stronger the Namekians, the stronger the dragon. and, once used, they were scattered and unusable for a year. this also went for the super dragon balls, which the Omni King was after. they also explained their theory to them that the false Omni King Zamasu would wish for the full power of the Omni King under his control. and once he had that; he could simply wipe all mortals of every planet in a universe with a wave of his hand.

all this info sounded like a lot of fantasy, but Jerren had shown his collection of six dragon balls. with all this proof, there was no denying their story. with all this news coming over them, Ragdoll, along with Kendo and Jirou were afraid, while all the others were shocked. Cabba gestured his hands at them, 'see, panic. and this is the reason why we were told not to tell anyone.' Jerren nodded, 'well, they heard us, they wanted the truth, here it is.' at this moment, there was a knock on the door, which caused Kendo, Jirou, and Uraraka to scream. Jerren walked to the door and opened it; for no one, yet he stepped back as if letting someone in, before closing the door again. as he did, Merus dropped his camouflage, shocking more people. Merus nodded, 'yeah, this is what I expected would happen, should the truth be revealed to multiple people.'

he turned around to Jerren, before tossing the seventh dragon ball to him, 'I had a feeling that, eventually, your mission would be compromised, but I had hoped it would have happened later. but that doesn't matter so much now. we face a serious threat; the worst has happened. the Omni King has obtained all the super dragon balls and wished to wield his full power. meaning we can't wish him out of existence.' everyone in the room hearing this was shocked! Kendo started shaking, while Jirou curled up into a ball in the corner and covered her ears, mumbling she wasn't hearing this. Merus continued, 'lord Rumush contacted the supreme Kai of our universe, who contacted me, to contact you. Cus is currently training the Namekians in her pocket dimension. lord Gowasu went to do something with the time rings. no idea what he plans to do with those, though likely something about Zamasu. no idea what though.'

Jerren shook his head, before feeling his own chest, placing a hand on Lazuli's and Pixiebob's shoulders, before letting go and shaking his head, 'this doesn't make sense! if he has his full power, why are all of us still here?' Merus sighed and cracked a small smile, 'the thing that happens to all those who think they have become invincible. arrogance! I suspect he wants to put on some sort of show for those who have defied him. and unfortunately; that's you guys. the ones who resisted and fought back the hardest, against Phobia, against the trio del danger, but mostly against Raven; who kept on coming back. she likely told him a whole lot. so, you guys are most likely his target, you and this planet.'

Jerren could only respond with, 'then we have to get off this planet! go somewhere, uninhabited! make a move from there, so he knows we are no longer here.' Merus sighed, 'that is very noble and were it someone just after you, it would work. but this is not someone who works like that. he wouldn't mind harming everyone on this planet, just because you were on this planet. if you left, leaving it without defense against whatever they're planning; this planet would be doomed! so, by order from the Galactic Patrol HQ; you five are to stay here, for now. the Galactic Patrol is currently gathering their forces for anything the Omni King might send.' he looked through the room, seeing the fear in the students, as well as in some of the pros. though this could also be shock.

he looked at the group of five again, before telling them, 'you have all seven dragon balls now. but, wait with using them. at least until the Namekians return tomorrow, as it is most likely a dragon that can only be summoned and wished upon in the Namekian language.' Jerren nodded and made a mental note to leave his capsule that now contained all seven dragon balls, not on his person but in his stuff. that way; should one of them be taken, even if it was him; then the dragon balls would not be lost to the others. Merus than said his goodbyes, activated his cloaking again and left the room. the room was left in shock and Cabba could see that his warning of there being panic was already coming true on the small scale.

Aizawa was the first to speak up, 'all of this is a whole lot to take in at once!' Jerren shrugged, 'well you guys wanted us to tell you everything. so we did and this is the result.' Mandalay looked at the group of five, 'so, is it a good idea to keep them here? what if the Omni King sends forces to attack?' Lazuli shrugged, 'well, then we won't hold back in defending everyone. but, in case the Omni King himself comes, which, like Merus said, is unlikely; than you don't have to worry. you won't feel any pain.' Tiger grunted, 'very comforting.' Aizawa replied, 'for now, what has been discussed in this room, stays in this room. once the training camp is over, Vlad and I will inform the other teachers. we won't tell the other students. the five of you; Midoriya, Uraraka, Kendo, Tetsutetsu and Jirou; you will keep quiet! if the others learned of this; it would likely cause a panic, which could lead to panic.' Cabba nodded; that had been what he had said.

Aizawa than looked at the Saiyans, Jerren and Lazuli, 'as for you five; you are staying as well, for now. at least until the end of the training camp. if other aliens show up; we will be needing your help to fend them off.' Jerren nodded, 'well, Merus already told us to stay, so that was what we were planning sir.' Pixiebob squealed softly; he was staying! she didn't care that he was an alien. he was an adult, powerful, handsome and single! he was nice and seemed the responsible type. maybe, once all this alien chaos had been settled; they could have a real grown-up talk.

other's weren't as happy as she was, as they were more concerned with the current situation with a possibility of aliens coming to attack their planet, just because they had been staying here. still; these five were rather powerful and could hold those aliens back. so, at this moment, keeping them was indeed the best option. Jirou stood up and, as others left the room, so did she. she wasn't too happy with this situation. yes, she now knew who and what they were; but she had not discovered it. they had said it all out loud. and they weren't villains as she had thought. thinking back on everything; she had been the one in the wrong; slightly. they had been on the side of good, they had helped her train, they had saved her life. how had she repaid their kindness; with suspicions, distrust and a growing paranoia.

mister Aizawa and Vlad King went back to their extra remedial class who had been quietly studying on their own, while Monoma had been annoying them by smack-talking them. while the pitiful idiot was in the same boat as them. the pussycats went to their own rooms, all of them needed to think all of this over. Jerren, Lazuli, the Saiyans and Midoriya and Uraraka also left, all going to their respective sleeping areas. they all hoped all things would work out for the best. the truth was out for the pros here to hear and think it over. now all they could do was keep playing their role as students until they got the order to return to base.'

meanwhile, at the edge of the forest, a group of people was gathering. two were arguing about what they were wearing and that functionality was more important than if they were cute or not. a big buff guy, a scrawny guy whose mouth was the only thing visible who wanted to get to work. a lizard man dressed as Stain, along with a guy with black hair covered in patches and a big guy hiding under a cloak. there were seven of them, but according to the group leader, they were still waiting for three more people to join their little party. the big cloaked guy didn't want to wait and wanted to cut loose but was told to stay put. the leader thought back about the mistake the league of villains had made, attacking the USJ with an army of thugs. thinking it better to use a small group of elites. with which he was referring to themselves. they were planning on taking away the sense of peace of these would-be heroes.

the next morning, everything seemed to be as normal as normal could be for the students, teachers and pros and the training was continued, though the remedial class seemed to be rather tired. which Jerren could understand. Sato, Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero had come back to the room after 2 in the morning. and the training had started at 7. but mister Aizawa did not show them any mercy. all the other students also seemed to train hard, though keeping up the pace was difficult if you were drilled to train as hard as you possibly could. well, Jerren, Lazuli and the Saiyans did hold back some, but they did focus on their technique during training. the next morning, everything seemed to be as normal as normal could be for the students, teachers and pros and the training was continued, though the remedial class seemed to be rather tired. which Jerren could understand. Sato, Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero had come back to the room after 2 in the morning. and the training had started at 7. but mister Aizawa did not show them any mercy. all the other students also seemed to train hard, though keeping up the pace was difficult if you were drilled to train as hard as you possibly could. well, Jerren, Lazuli and the Saiyans did hold back some, but they did focus on their technique during training.

but, the training did not go too well for every student. Tetsutetsu, who was training to keep his steel covering his body for as long as possible while being hit, was distracted with what he had heard last night. but, while this got him some extra hits in the head now and then, it did not discourage his training, but motivate him. if there were powerful aliens out there, then he would have to be as powerful as possible. and while the thought of a being powerful enough to wipe out all people in an entire universe was scary and not something he could stop; if minions of such a being were coming, he would make his quirk as strong as he possibly could, so he could at least defend himself and others.

the pussycats, while aiding those who needed it in their training; they too were a bit distracted by what they had learned last night. against such a powerful being as Zamasu, none of them could stand a chance. a snap of his fingers and they would be gone. Midoriya was doubly conflicted, as he had thoughts of last night in his head, as well as his conversation with Kota, who hated heroes. and because he was distracted by such thoughts, Tiger managed to creep up on him and give him a good scare. but, as Tiger put him back to work, he whispered into the boy's ear, 'listen, kid, if you want to stand a chance against real villains, let alone aliens; you need to train harder than ever before. train as if your life depends on it!' Midoriya nodded and, with renewed enthusiasm, he started working his body harder than ever before, to tear his body apart, so it could grow back stronger, so he could use more of the power his quirk could give.

Kendo, who was training with her big hands, looked at Jerren and Lazuli, who had picked up their training. Jerren was still compressing his blasts, making them as small and fast as he could, while Lazuli made her shields as small and compressed as well. but now they were doing so at high speed and the sound of a Gatling gun was sounding over the training field, along with Bakugou's explosions and his cursing. as Jirou walked by, Kendo asked, 'do you think it's a good idea to have all five of them stay here? what if them staying here will cause us to get caught up in their problems?' Jirou looked around and, as she continued training her quirk, she replied, 'look, listen, while I was suspicious of them for a long time, I do trust them. I just didn't trust their backstory and why they were so powerful. this Omni King has once sent a villain after them, which involved me. but while I was forced to trap them, I was betrayed. but not only did they save me, but they also asked my help in defeating said villain. and the way Lazuli beat me in the sports festival to protect me from Raven,... if their enemies are coming here, you can be sure; they will do everything in their power to protect us.' Jirou sighed, 'I don't think I ever properly thanked them. or, apologized for my behavior to them, being suspicious of their every action. I wish I could. maybe I can somewhere this week. maybe while making dinner.' Kendo nodded. if Jirou had been through that and trusted them, then, while nervous and scared of the powers of this wrathful being, she would put her trust in those five as well.

as the training continued and only seemed to get tougher, Pixiebob had an announcement, after laughing in meowing noises, 'more importantly; tonight's gonna be fun! we're pitting classes against each other in a test of courage! I know you've been training hard today and later you'll get to play hard! how's that for a reward?!' Kendo could only reply, 'it sounds like more training!' Jirou added, 'and training in the dark no less!' this news didn't bother the group of five all that much, as all five of them could sense the ki of others. no matter where they would hide, they would be able to tell. so, they wouldn't be scared that easily.

with that said and done, everyone continued to focus on their training. but while most people were exhausted already, some students kept going strong. Bakugou, who refused to be anything less than the best. Todoroki who wanted to gain better control over both halves of his quirk, Midoriya, who wanted to gain full control over his quirk. but the five also increased their own training rate. Cabba, having almost continuously fought Caulifla who had gained better control over her blue form, he too was beginning to grasp it and had managed to go blue for a minute. he had managed this twice so far and both Saiyans had retained their control, so as to not destroy their surroundings, only focussing their attacks on each other.

Kale could manage her combined god ki red form and her berserker form much better now. while she kept on doing meaningless work of hauling multiple boxes of weights and bringing them to the other side of the training grounds and once all were there she brought them back to the truck, while not helping her muscles, it did help with her stamina, as well as managing the anger her berserk form brought along with it. Jerren used his refined control of compressing his energy blasts to the max and started launching such blasts from his fingertips. this made for a much faster blast rate, while aimed at different spots. Lazuli had to step up her game as well, making more shields, faster, still blocking all of them. but while compressing her shields, as she blocked this onslaught, she saw how some of her shields were rather close to some of the others. this gave her the idea of layering her shields. and compressed as they were, linking them together, she might be able to make a kind of chain mail plate mail armor for herself. with her god ki, she could make herself a divine armor which could block just about anything! though, as she continued blocking Jerren's rapid-fire attack, she realized how much mental focus that would take. but, if she set it for her goal for the end of this week and really pushed herself, she was pretty sure she could do it. as for Jerren, his fourth wing was getting bigger bit by bit as he was in a state of focusing on his power and constant improvement. it still wasn't as big as the others, but it might get there by the end of the week. and then, he might just focus on a fifth wing. with Zamasu now in full control of the Omni King's full power; he needed as much power as he could handle.

after training, everyone, no matter how tired they were, had to get to cooking. and while this happened, Pixiebob managed to sneak up on Midoriya and tapped him on his shoulder. as the boy looked up, he found her claw on his shoulder and her face rather close to his, 'listen, kid, I need to have a word with Jerren. can you let him know to come and find me after dinner?' Midoriya nodded and she let go of him and he went to Jerren, telling him with Pixiebob had told him to pass on to him. as such, after dinner, Jerren sensed where Pixiebob was and walked behind the house, meeting up with her and he followed her into the woods. Lazuli, having overheard what Midoriya had said and sensing what was going on, found it a little weird, not understanding the reason for this.

as the two walked through the forest, Pixiebob explained, 'last night was a tad crazy. not to mention; completely unexpected. learning that aliens exist, not to mention that they are on our planet. and multiple universes! and a multi-verse war! with it all being true; quite shocking!' Jerren nodded, 'Yeah, I know. it was never our intention to tell anyone about any of that. or, at least; we didn't want to involve anyone we did not recruit as an ally in the knowledge of the war. but, last night, hearing we would be getting the seventh dragon ball; we let our guard down, thinking things were about to come to an end and that we were far enough away from anyone to hear us. but, we underestimated how tenacious a certain annoying overly suspicious girl, whose life we had saved, could be. and so we were overheard last night, by Jirou and those other two. and now the truth is out.'

Pixiebob laughed at his story, before getting a bit more serious, 'well, last night, after,... the whole story. I and the other pussycats had a private talk about what had happened. we weren't completely certain if you guys staying was the best.' Jerren shrugged, 'well, my choice was to leave. I said that last night. but, Merus ordered us to stay, so we stay. and it's also for the defense of the planet.' Pixiebob nodded, 'yes, I know that. but, the others are still worried. and Ragdoll was pretty shaken, hearing about a being who can simply erase anything and everything, without restriction.' Jerren nodded, 'not surprising. it really is an ability unlike any other. devastating in the wrong hands. like; Zamasu's hands.'

Pixiebob nodded, 'well, with that said; I did tell them that I trust you! and the others,... the others too, of course. that I trust you guys to protect us. a bit weird, a hero knowing someone else protects them. but it's the truth and quite comforting at that. but, uhm,... after all this, war and stuff, is over,... once all the seriousness calms down and things return to normal for you guys and things here are as normal as can be,... I uhm,... well; I will be available.' Jerren looked at her in surprise, 'available? available for what?' Pixiebob frowned for a moment, before slyly looking at him and making a cute cat pose, 'for you, silly! as I am single and so are you! I will be available for you. if you don't mind this pretty kitty.' now understanding, Jerren started blushing and he looked the other way, trying to find the right words, 'well,... I uhm,... I'm not against such an idea. I just,... well, the war is still,... and who knows what the future brings? but,... should things end peacefully and I can come back to you,... we'll see where things go from there.'

Pixiebob smiled and quietly squealed in delight, as her advances had not been rejected. she quickly stepped up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, 'thanks for walking and talking with me. I'll see you at the test of courage.' Jerren nodded, 'sure.' he kept standing there, watching how she left, while the blush burning on his face was lessening. as Pixiebob was out of sight and couldn't hear him, he sighed, 'okay Lazuli, you can come on out now.' Lazuli stepped around from behind a tree, which made Jerren wonder why so many people were hiding behind trees lately. Lazuli replied, 'just making sure she doesn't try anything funny.' Jerren shrugged, 'nothing that she can do would have any effect on me. ILazuli nodded, while look can handle myself, thank you very much. you, as my partner, should know that.'

Lazuli nodded while looking in the direction of Pixiebob; blond, with blue eyes, same as her. was that Jerren's type or something? 'well, either way, 'she replied, 'be careful around her either way. her trying to flirt with you might just be some kind of trap. I am going to keep an eye on her, just in case.' Jerren nodded, not arguing with her. but as the two headed back to the campgrounds, they both wondered; was she, Lazuli, jealous of Pixiebob? shortly after getting back, both classes gathered up for the test of courage, where the pussycats explained the classes would be split up and one class would try to scare the other class, without touching them, as they walked down the path in pairs. and after the remedial class was dragged away under their objections by mister Aizawa, the game could begin.

and so the game started, with every few minutes a pair of students walking down the path. and soon enough screams were heard from those who were scared. but, other students started to get scared too, as suddenly black smoke started rising from the forest as if it had been lit on fire. but, before the heroes could do anything about it, they were ambushed. Pixiebob started floating off of the ground, before being pulled in a certain direction. as everyone looked where she went, they saw how a big man smacked her on the head with a metal object, before pinning her to the ground. and next to this guy stood a lizard man, who wielded what appeared to be a large collection of swords, connected into one big blade.

the villains introduced themselves and while Tiger and Mandalay stood protective in front of everyone, when the big guy, to whom the lizard man referred to as; "big sis Mag" threatened to crussh Pixiebob's skull, as Jerren was about to lose it, Lazuli had already made her move. she created a shield in front of Mag's face, before expanding it, knocking him back, before she got in his face; or rather, she kneed him in the face, knocking him against a tree. the lizard man raised his sword, 'who do you think you are?!' but Jerren grabbed his wrist out of nowhere, 'say, ever seen a lizard fly?' this man, Spinner, was caught of guard by the question and the cold violent tone, before shakily replying, 'no?' Jerren grinned, 'then watch yourself!' he punched Spinner in the face, also knocking him into a tree, before blasting his sword to splinters. Mandalay than gave the orders for Iida to quickly bring everyone back to camp, while they went to help the other students.

with the two of them having dispatched the two villains, Jerren picked up Pixiebob, who only had a bleeding head wound, which would likely leave a scar. while Iida brought most of the students back to the main building, Midoriya suddenly ran away. as Mandalay send him a mental message and Iida yelled after him, both asking where he was going, he said he knew where Kota was and was going to bring him to safety. as there were no students, Jerren handed Pixiebob to Mandalay and looked at the forest, 'don't worry. if the league is attacking, the five of us will make short work of them. can't have them traumatizing students.'

Mandalay nodded, 'okay, but you will get all the mental support from me and muscle support from Tiger. so long as it's not extraterrestrial threats, we can help.' Mandalay carried Pixiebob back to the main building, while Tiger prepared to head into the forest with the two of them, as both villains would likely remain knocked out for quite some time. but just as they were about to leave, a pink blast came down on the three of them. Lazuli created a shield in the air, blocking it, before looking, 'oh, it's you three.' Brianne floated in the air with a slight sadistic smile, with Sanka Ku and Su Raos behind her with similar looks on their faces. Brianne pointed at Jerren and Lazuli, 'sorry, but you're not going anywhere. you'll have to deal with the maidens of Love first!'

Jerren sighed, 'seriously? Tiger, go ahead. this is our business. the kids need your help.' Tiger nodded and ran into the forest to help the students. Brianne landed, still smiling, 'you two are going to pay for humiliating me as you did! I was going to be known as the goddess of love in my universe and everyone would see me as the perfect man declared his love to me! and then you dared to say that this kill-bot was more beautiful than I was!' Jerren nodded, 'Yeah, I remember. I also remember that back then it was ten on two. so, do you think that three on two is a good idea?' while he said that, he could feel all three of them were much more powerful than last time. they had obviously trained. but so had they!

Lazuli gave Brianne a cold look. the way Brianne had included she was about to become a goddess of love bothered her. there was no need to say something like that; so why had she? in the two months since their fight, had she obtained god ki? or worse; all three of them? well, the two of them had too. well, only one way to be sure. in a quick burst of god ki, Lazuli rushed Brianne and launched a punch in her face. but Brianne brushed her attack aside, having activated her own god ki, which burned in a pink aura around her. this confirmed Lazuli's thoughts, taking away any kind of surprise attack she might try to launch. Brianne shot a blast at Lazuli, which she blocked, but it did push her back a few meters.

Brianne smiled, 'ever since losing you, and losing to you, I have been training! with my supreme Kai! with my goddess of destruction Heles and her Angel! all so I could achieve my beautiful revenge! the fact that the Omni King ordered me to get you, 'she pointed at Lazuli, 'while killing any mortal who gets in our way, is just a bonus. no idea what he wants with the Kill-Bot and I don't care!' Brianne powered up and her pink god ki burst out of her. Lazuli remained calm and took her stance, 'that's not going to happen!' she activated her own god ki, being ready to fight. the other two landed and they took their stances, before they started yapping, introducing themselves and breaking apart their names into many parts.

Jerren sighed, 'we don't have time for this!' he activated two wings and shot three blasts, hitting all three of them in the face, knocking them against the ground, getting dust on all three of them. the three jumped up, yelling and complaining, before Lazuli trapped all three of them in a round shield dome of their own, before making a small opening in each. and using the earth's quirk training, Jerren shot three compressed blasts through the holes, before they exploded in the shields, but also breaking them from the inside out. all three now had scratches, bruises and slight burns on them, their outfits were torn and they were really pissed off. Jerren looked at them, 'if you three want to transform, lose the theatrical nonsense. it leaves you wide open!'

all three let out an angry scream, forgoing their theatrics and going into their stronger forms. Brianne became Ribrianne, Sanka Ku became Kakunsa and Su Raos became Rozie. Jerren cleared his throat, 'and here we have the fat and very ugly Ribrianne, the wild cat Kakunsa and the weakling Rozie.' all three women charged him in blind rage, disturbing their god ki aura. Lazuli created two barriers, which Kakunsa and Rozie crashed into while getting in Ribrianne's way and kicking her to the ground, while Jerren blasted both Kakunsa and Rozie in two different directions. Lazuli smiled, 'if you really learned god ki, then you should know you need to keep a calm control. flying into a rage will only work to weaken you. not to mention make it easier to beat you than it already will be!'

Ribrianne shot up, still angry, but she did listen to what Lazuli had said and remembered her lessons. she took a deep breath and, while she was still angry, she managed to be calmly angry. she shot forward, this time much faster than before and unleashed a vicious beatdown on Lazuli, aiming powerful and accurate blows at her and driving her back. Lazuli blocked what she could while stepping back, focusing more than before. it had been a while since she had to fight someone seriously using god ki. Kakunsa and Rozie had also heard Lazuli's words and seeing the effects the calm and controlled anger had on Ribrianne, the two did the same and attacked Jerren, who seemingly waited for them.

as they reached him, he channeled some god ki through his two wings, which streamed the power through his body. as they launched attacks of claws and a barrage of fists down on him, he managed to stand his ground and swatted all attacks aside, remaining calm and focused. he didn't know why they wanted Lazuli, but he wouldn't allow them to have her. but he wondered; why was the Omni King after her? for now, he would focus on beating these two. yes, they were stronger. far stronger than before. but back when he had rescued Lazuli, he hadn't even had his first light hawk wing, let alone god ki. now he had both! he dodged a punch from Rozie by sidestepping her, before grabbing Kakunsa's wrist, pulled her along and tossed her against Rozie who toppled over. the two jumped up in anger again, before continuing their attack. but Jerren still easily stood his ground.

in the forest, the Saiyans had noticed both the attack from the league of villains and the attack from three individuals who were attacking Jerren and Lazuli. Caulifla told Cabba and Kale to stay together, find as many students as possible and get them out of the forest. the pink gas that was filling it was knocking people out. the only reason it hadn't worked on them was because they had sent out their energy. like a powerful wind, it pushed the gas aside, so it didn't touch them. Caulifla had gone looking for others on her own and quickly found Tetsutetsu and Kendo. both of them were wearing gas masks, which they had gotten from Momo. as they saw her without a mask in the pink gas, they first wondered, before seeing how her energy held the gas at a distance. Caulifla could sense where the opponent was and while the gas streamed, having her point the exact way to where the villain who was responsible for the gas that knocked out so many students was a great help. and Tetsutetsu was looking forward to bashing his steel fist into the villain's face.

the villain responsible, going by the name; Mustard, could sense what was going on in his gas and noticed how two came his way. or maybe three? his gas seemed to move around something, but it wasn't a person. but whatever this was, it was also moving. and all three came his way. he pulled his pistol out of his pocket, to be ready to shoot the first of these snobs who went to UA in the face. but the next moment, he turned around in shock, as there were four people closer to him. he aimed his gun, seeing the shape of a tall and lanky man standing there, with next to him, three forms he could not really place. were those really people? if so; what quirks did they have? were these also students? he aimed his gun at the four of them, 'who are you? are you four losers who go to UA?' the lanky man's figure replied, 'no, mortal, we are your death!'

Mustard didn't know who these guys were or why they were here! but these were not his targets, nor were they heroes! the smallest one, a round ball-shaped being, started moving, so he aimed his gun at it and shot! but his bullet seemed to have no effect. due to his gas, he couldn't clearly see, so he didn't know if it was that small one's quirk or the quirk of one of those other three! he shot again and again. but still to no result. he shot three more times, before his gun made a clicking sound. he was out of bullets. the small round one suddenly emitted a light, before Mustard felt a burning pain on his chest. he choked in pain, before falling on his back. and with him losing consciousness, maybe even his life, his gas started to evaporate!

the disappearing of the gas was noticed quickly by just about everyone in the forest, including the villains, even if they were outside of the gas. but Caulifla, Tetsutetsu, and Kendo noticed most of all, as they had been moving towards the center of the gas. they stopped for a moment, before Caulifla explained, 'that's odd! I do sense one other person near the one who made the gas, but that one didn't launch an attack. if the gas maker has been knocked out, maybe it was done by some sort of a weapon. if we continue, we need to be careful. while the person who's still there is not powerful, I do get an uneasy feeling.' the other two nodded, but as she continued, they still accompanied her.

back with Jerren and Lazuli, the fight had continued, with Ribrianne continuing her merciless barrage of punches and heart-shaped blasts, all charged with god ki. but Lazuli had, so far, managed to block or evade all attacks. as she had limitless stamina due to her infinite energy engine, she could afford to let this fight drag out and let Ribrianne tire herself out. the training here had really helped, making small compressed shields at high speed, she had managed to place such shield, with some god ki on each spot that Ribrianne's fists would have hit; thus blocking any incoming damage. and it was done so close to her skin that Ribrianne did not notice the shields being activated.

Jerren meanwhile was fending off Kakunsa and Rozie, who both unleashed high-speed attacks filled with god ki also. a barrage of punches and high-speed movements with claw swipes. but Jerren managed to block and evade all attacks while saving most of his power. these two had indeed gotten considerably stronger and the control of their god ki was impressive. had they had this level of power last time, he and Lazuli would not have escaped universe 3. but that was then and this was now! with precise movements he kicked away their legs, causing them to fall to the ground, where he blasted them back with small compressed blasts, only for them to come and attack him again.

Jerren sidestepped Kakunsa's attack, before tripping her, making her rush into a tree, destroying it as she clawed it instead of him. but as she did, he looked in that direction and sensed Midoriya was over there, on the mountainside, fighting someone who was rather strong, at least for earth standards, and he was hurt!. at this moment, both Kakunsa and Rozie jumped him, yelling, 'gotcha!' in a flowing motion, he instantly reacted, sidestepping them both in a flowing motion, grabbing both behind their heads, first throwing Kakunsa to the ground, before spinning around and throwing Rozie into Kakunsa; head first! the clash of two heads thrown at godspeed caused both of them to be knocked out.

Jerren looked over to Lazuli, 'hey Lazuli, I am going to help Midoriya, he seems to be struggling against whoever that is over there! I'll be back as soon as I can. meanwhile; stop holding back and roast that fat pig already. or do I need to help you when I come back?' Lazuli smiled, dodged two of Ribrianne's punches and grabbed both her wrists, before piledriving both her feet into the pink fighter's face, launching her through some trees! Jerren nodded and hurried into the direction of the mountain, flying off the ground and rushing to help Midoriya. but then he understood why Midoriya was fighting there. he had said he knew where Kota was and there was a very small power near Midoriya's fluctuating power and the large power. that had to be Kota.

Ribrianne stood up again and walked toward Lazuli, 'so, you have been holding back?' last time we fought you stood no chance against me! so why do you think that would be any different now?!' Lazuli smiled, 'how flawed your memory is! last time it was three on one, before it being ten on two. you can only win when the numbers are in your favor. and yes, you have become more powerful. but so have I. in case you survive this and become able to train some more; try to find a transformation that keeps you in your slender form. in that big bloated form, you are too much of an easy target! not to mention an eyesore!' Ribrianne screamed in anger, rolled into a ball and shot at great speed toward Lazuli. but she saw her coming, before blocking her with a shield and making her bounce up, where she placed more shield, bouncing her around before dropping her, where she punched her right in the face!

Jerren was flying toward where Midoriya was fighting against something or someone that was far stronger than he was. and as he had said he knew where Kota was, the weak power signature over there had to be Kota. as he neared the cliff, he saw Midoriya struggling against what appeared to be a swelling ball of uncovered muscles. and as Jerren came closer, he could see a face in that mass of muscle, which was slowly crushing Midoriya, who struggled to fight back, already having damaged his arms by using more power than his body could currently handle. and the twisted face within all that muscle yelled out to Midoriya to show him his blood!

Jerren scowled, before drawing his attention, 'you want blood?! here's yours!' he rolled through the air, before drop kicking the man in his face at high speed with great force, throwing him into the side of the wall. Kota came running toward Midoriya, to see if he was still alive. Jerren looked at Midoriya, who was injured, both his arms had taken quite some damage. Jerren landed next to Midoriya and gently helped him to his feet, 'you alright pal?' Midoriya nodded, 'yeah, I am. but we need to stop this villain! his name is Muscular. he is the one who killed Kota's parents!' Jerren looked at Kota, who was still worried for Midoriya, who had come to his defense, while also still shocked by the confrontation with the one who had killed his parents.

Jerren was considering using one of the dragon ball's three wishes to revive his parents. this boy had suffered enough. still; there would be no explanation for it which they would be able to accept. this would not be something that could be kept private. it would be big news for everyone, without an explanation. and while he and Kota made sure Midoriya was alright, he wondered; why just bring this kid's parents back. even though their mission was slightly compromised, there was no reason to compromise it more. though, he supposed it would be possible to make a wish to bring all the parents and children who had been killed by villains in the past few years back to life. just like the appearance of quirks many generations ago, this too would be seen as a miracle. if there was a possibility for such a wish, this seemed to be the best way to phrase it.

but as the three of them were about to leave, the rocks behind them cracked. as they turned, Kota shrieked in fear, as Muscular was back. he had wrapped his entire body in muscle and was even more pumped up than before! his face was bleeding from Jerren's attack and he seemed to be really mad. mad to have seen his own blood, mad to no have seen that other kid's blood! and mad that he was denied his kill! he stepped forward, with each step cracking the ground and making the ground tremble. this guy wielded some serious power! too bad it had to be wasted on such a person with a sick personality! Jerren turned around to him, 'you want some more? fine, but this will be the end! the end of your villainous career! the end of your killing!'

where Muscular was angry before, now his anger exploded, 'I'll kill all of you! you! the kid with the strength quirk and the brat of those weaklings I killed before!' the big guy ran forward and Jerren was prepared to knock him out. but Midoriya than rushed by him at great speed, with determination in his eyes and his power was suddenly skyrocketing with a boost of adrenaline, his mind going into a fight or flight mode and he was pushing his power to way beyond his limits as he exclaimed, 'Delaware Detroit Smash!' the shockwave that followed as Midoriya hit Muscular was enormous. the villain's outer muscles were torn apart before he was hit square in the face, knocked out cold and into the side of the mountain.

the villain was defeated, but Midoriya's right arm was more busted than ever before. as dark red as it was, Jerren estimated that all the skin was badly and deeply bruised, he had internal bleedings, not to mention the wounds already on his arms. plus using the full power of his quirk for an extended period of time. not to mention the bone damage. where he had messed up his hand when fighting Todoroki, Jerren could guess the bones in the right arm were likely broken and there would likely be bone splinters spread through his arms. still, for Midoriya to wield such power, even once, was impressive. the potential this kid had was incredible.

Jerren nodded, 'well done Midoriya. while you're clearly hurt, I am glad to see you're still alive. both of you.' he nodded to Kota, before continuing, 'though as bad as that guy is, I wonder if classes 1-A and 1-B are alright. even with Tiger and Ragdoll in the forest to help them.' Midoriya nodded, 'if all the villains are as powerful as this guy and there's more of them than the teachers than things could end up bad! the others would be in for the fight of their lives!' Jerren nodded, 'Yeah, well, don't worry. two of the villains have already been taken care of and they weren't even half as strong as this guy. not even together.' Midoriya nodded, before being alarmed again, 'wait, I just remembered something! these guys; they're after Ka-chan!'

Jerren was somewhat surprised by that information, 'what? after Bakugou? what would they want with that him? ... oh wait? his villainous portrayal at the sports festival, not to mention his reputation for yelling and cursing, his explosive temper and explosion quirk. they want to recruit him. that would be quite a blow against hero society as a whole.' Midoriya nodded, before walking to Kota, telling him to get on, as he had to get the boy to safety. Jerren looked in the direction of the building, 'Midoriya, you can head there in a straight line. there aren't any villains near there. and the boy's aunt is there as well, not to mention the pros. he'll be safe there and you can get the rest you earned.'

Midoriya shook his head, 'No, the others could still be in trouble. not to mention Ka-chan! I have to help!' Jerren put a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, 'I admire your drive to help and I appreciate it. but as injured as you are now, you need your rest.' he stepped up close to Midoriya, with Kota hanging on the kid's other shoulder, he whispered into Midoriya's ear, 'me, lazuli and the Saiyans are gonna put an end to the league of villains and their plans tonight! I just need to get back to Lazuli to help her out of a bit of universal trouble.' but just as Jerren was about to leave, he sensed a massive energy right behind him. a power that was rivaling Rumush in power. but, this energy was pure, no god ki to be detected!

Midoriya saw the look of shock on his face, 'Jerren, what's wrong?' Jerren turned around and Midoriya looked back, where a gray-skinned alien wearing red and black and white gloves and boots, was flying in the sky. Jerren had heard of this guy; the rumors of a mortal rivaling their god of destruction in power, from universe 11, 'Jiren the Gray!' Jiren landed, 'so, I found you. now, you will pay for your little rebellion against Grand Zeno.' Midoriya, hearing who had send this guy, remembering Merus his words, realized this guy was trouble. especially as shocked as Jerren looked! Jerren sighed, 'great, so it's not just Brianne and her lackeys who came to cause trouble. now we have to deal with you guys and the league of villains. couldn't you have shown up tomorrow?' Jerren was trying to buy time, to let Midoriya get away, but than Jiren added, 'you miscounted. some doctor from universe three and three of his toy scrap heaps are also here to deal with the Saiyans.'

Jerren nodded, 'great, thanks for telling me all that. and here I had heard you were the quiet type. yet you give up all the information freely. Midoriya, go! warn mister Aizawa we have double the trouble tonight!' Midoriya nodded and, using his quirk mostly in his legs, he rocketed away and ran back toward where the pros were. Jerren stretched a moment, before taking a more serious pose in front of Jiren, 'you know, I have been wanting to meet you Jiren. I have heard about you, you see. rumors said that you were as strong, or stronger than your universe's god of destruction. and I have also heard how the Omni King supposedly sends you to universes where the conflict with his forces was taking too long. or where his forces were just wiped out. but, you disappoint me Jiren. I heard you were a pride trooper, a warrior for justice, who help the innocent. yet you work for such a tyrannical monster!'

Jiren showed no emotion and simply replied, 'you and your group oppose the Omni King. this act is unjust. so I am here to put an end to your flimsy rebellion! the Omni King's justice warriors will put an end to you!' Jerren nodded, 'great, your group has a lame name. now, mister free information; why are you after Lazuli? what does the Omni King want with her?' Jiren shrugged, 'don't know. don't care! I guess everyone else will see soon enough. that is, everyone other than you, the Saiyans and this planet!' Jerren nodded; their conversation was over! he charged up three of his light hawk wings, before charging at Jiren and launching a punch to his face.

Jiren casually tapped it aside, before countering with a punch with immense power! Jerren pulled both his arms back and used both to block Jiren's attack. he succeeded, but barely. his arms were shaking from the impact and he might have a small fracture in both. he could only hope they weren't broken yet. and wouldn't break during this fight! he slammed both his wrists together and shot a compressed blast at Jiren, who slapped it aside. Jerren smiled and launched volley after volley at the big guy, all aimed at vital points. but still, Jiren not only blocked them all, he did so with minimal effort. some times blocking with his energy alone. other times flicking them away with a flick of the wrist. Jerren slapped his hands together, before raising his arms and spreading them, unleashing a row of countless compressed blasts, before pushing his hands forward, unleashing an onslaught of compressed blasts in a continuous stream at Jiren.

back with Lazuli, she was having an easy time with Ribrianne. the fat fighter tried to fight as hard as she could, using her god ki as precisely as she could. and she really was powerful. but Lazuli was more so. using small compressed shields, she easily deflected Ribrianne's blasts and punches, before countering and laying a beatdown on her. Lazuli was still unscathed, while Ribrianne's clothes were somewhat torn and dirty from having been knocked to the ground so many times. not to mention the bruises on her face. Lazuli walked toward her, blocked another attack, before grabbing Ribrianne by what little neck she had and pulling her forward, before kneeing her in the gut!

as Lazuli let go of Ribrianne, the latter nearly fell to her knees, before receiving a kick to the face, which send her flying into a through a tree. Lazuli walked toward her, charging and compressing a blast of god ki to finish this fight. Ribrianne struggled to get back up, before launching two blasts forward. but both missed Lazuli completely. she couldn't help but tease, 'lost your aim?' surprisingly, Ribrianne smiled, 'Oh, you wish.' and from behind Lazuli, she felt two energies return. Rozie and Kakunsa had regained consciousness and had been healed by Ribrianne's blasts. they now stood up and joined Ribrianne in her fight.

Lazuli sighed, 'seriously; this again? and here I thought you were someone who looked for the beauty in battle. I can't understand how you can fight so dirty.' Ribrianne snapped, 'what?!' Lazuli nodded, 'you heard me. you say you fight for love and beauty. I can respect that. except when you do the opposite; ganging up on someone. sure, the battle was not going in your favor, but that's how some battles go.' Kakunsa interjected, 'don't listen to her Ribrianne! she knows that we can beat her now that its three on one!' Lazuli looked back, 'can you keep quiet kitty? this is a talk between ladies.' she looked back to Ribrianne, leaving Kakunsa speechless, 'now Ribrianne, the choice, of course, is up to you. what do you want people to say? that you fight beautiful and fair? or that you fight unsightly by cheating?'

Ribrianne seemed to indeed need to think this over. Rozie tried to speak up, 'but it's the Omni King's order.' Lazuli gave her a cold look, 'and is that reason enough to let go of her pride as a woman? you know, if you two want to help, if you have to help, then if Ribrianne asks for it to be one on one, I don't mind if you two heal her like she did for you two. give her back some energy. that would still allow her to fight a battle one on one.' as Lazuli played these mind games with them, she tried to keep them from teaming up on her. last time it happened, she had been weakened and orders were to not show her true power. but even at full power, fighting all three of them, all of them having a different fighting style, as well as god ki; that would be difficult. now she awaited Ribrianne's choice, awaiting if her mind games had worked.

meanwhile, as Caulifla, Tetsutetsu and Kendo had continued, they had eventually arrived at the place where the gas had come from. and they found a teenager's body, wearing his school uniform and a gas mask. but what was shocking all three of them was the hole in his chest. it had been powerful and hot. he wasn't bleeding out. the flesh had been burned, keeping him from bleeding out. but the injured organs; lungs, stomach and heart, remained damaged. though he had likely been dead before he had hit the ground; no chance for healing. and while Kendo and Tetsutetsu wondered what could do such horrific damage, Caulifla sensed her surroundings, looking for the culprit, before sending up a flare. Mandalay had let them know Tiger was on his way to help the students. so this way, he would be able to find them. but so could he friends. and likely; the enemy!

as Caulifla, Tetsutetsu and Kendo had continued, they had eventually arrived at the place where the gas had come from. and they found a teenager's body, wearing his school uniform and a gas mask. but what was shocking all three of them was the hole in his chest. it had been powerful and hot. he wasn't bleeding out. the flesh had been burned, keeping him from bleeding out. but the injured organs; lungs, stomach and heart, remained damaged. though he had likely been dead before he had hit the ground; no chance for healing. and while Kendo and Tetsutetsu wondered what could do such horrific damage, Caulifla sensed her surroundings, looking for the culprit, before sending up a flare. Mandalay had let them know Tiger was on his way to help the students. so this way, he would be able to find them. but so could her friends. and likely; the enemy!

shortly after the flare had been launched, Tiger showed up, finding the students, Caulifla, and the villain. they told Tiger how Caulifla had sensed the person who was making the toxic smoke and followed it, until it disappeared, finding this guy here, dead. Caulifla added, 'but, while I do sense someone's energy in the woods, it was not what killed this guy. there is some lingering energy on his wound,... but it's not something I have ever sensed before. it's hard to say what produced it. but with the energy I am sensing being as strong as it is, these might be the ones Merus warned us about.' Tiger nodded, 'well, they wouldn't be the only ones. there were three girls who picked a fight with Jerren and Lazuli. their leader called them; the maidens of love, or something like that.'

Caulifla closed her eyes and expanded her senses, sensing the forest, before opening her eyes in surprise, 'well, maybe Jerren and Lazuli fought those three before, but now Lazuli is alone with them. and Jerren seems to be fighting against the strongest energy I have ever sensed! Tiger, you need to get back, tell Mandalay that aliens are attacking! she needs to use her telepathic quirk to warn all students in the forest. Kendo, Tetsutetsu, you better go with him. both of you are capable, but not against a threat of this level.' the two nodded and as Tiger hurried back, encountering several students on their way back, the trio helped these students get back to the camp, while Tiger took a small detour, so they would avoid where Lazuli was fighting. Caulifla looked for Cabba and Kale, as she suspected she might need their help. she was no longer arrogant enough to think she could do everything by herself.

Midoriya was running with Kota on his back, running toward the camp, when he encountered mister Aizawa running through the woods, 'mister Aizawa! you're here. thank goodness! I need to catch you up on what I learned about the villains but there isn't much time. plus I need to find Mandalay! there is something that I need to tell her! please take care of Kota while I am gone! please, protect him! I'll be back soon!' with Kota having stepped off, Midoriya had not noticed that mister Aizawa was trying to stop him. but as he was about to run off again, he raised his voice, 'Midoriya!' the boy stopped in his tracks, 'those injuries; you went too far again, didn't you? have you forgotten about Hosu?' Midoriya weakly replied, while stumbling back to mister Aizawa, 'no, I haven't.' Aizawa nodded, 'go, Mandalay is at the base camp. but tell her something from me too; I the hero Eraserhead, give permission to the students of classes 1-A and 1-B that they have my permission to use their quirks to defend themselves, should they encounter villains!' Midoriya nodded, but as he stepped closer, he whispered something to mister Aizawa, so Kota wouldn't hear, 'also, it appears there are a few groups of aliens here, Jerren and Lazuli are already fighting them.'

Mister Aizawa was surprised to hear this and altered his earlier permission; the students were allowed to fight, using their quirks, to protect themselves, but when it came to aliens "American villains" than only the American transfer students were allowed to fight. Midoriya nodded and took this message, running toward the base camp, while mister Aizawa took Kota on his back. meanwhile, Jerren finished his onslaught against Jiren, who had managed to block all attacks, while all of them had hit, there didn't seem to be a scratch on the gray alien. as Jiren countered, Jerren felt a fist jammed into his stomach before seeing Jiren move. Jerren put up his guard, but Jiren easily broke through it and pummeled Jerren relentlessly, not giving Jerren a chance to fight back. and Jiren wasn't even using energy blasts.

Jerren was pushed back more and more and even when he managed to block one of Jiren's attacks, blocking the one that followed was nearly impossible. at least, the way he was now! he jumped back from Jiren's next attack, before summoning his third and fourth light hawk wings. but while his first three wings were fully grown, despite his training, his fourth wing was still small. although, that being the case, it still held power! Jerren's aura exploded around as he powered up to the maximum, before drawing his ki into himself, channeling his god ki, before taking it further. just like with his training, he compressed his ki as he poured it into his wings. his first three wings doubled in size and so did his fourth, making it half the size of when his wings were normal size!

Jiren had simply remained where he had been, calmly looking at Jerren's transformation, 'so, are you done? is that all you got?!' Jerren looked Jiren in the eye, before getting right in his face in a fraction of a second, before launching a punch. Jiren managed to block it, but the attack did push him back several meters. and as he stood his ground again, he saw a ball of ki burning on his chest. the next moment it exploded. Jerren landed but kept his distance. he knew that attack wasn't enough to take Jiren down. it might have caught him by surprise, which was a good way to win. but keeping up with launching surprise after surprise wouldn't be easy!

as the smoke cleared, Jiren stepped forward, frowning, as there was a hole in his uniform. Jiren glared at Jerren, before launching himself at the black-haired fighter! Jerren dodged a few of Jiren's attacks, launching some counters when he could but each was blocked. Jiren got passed Jerren's guard and punched him right in his fight with a lot of force. but just as Jerren was about to be sent flying, he grabbed Jiren's wrist. the gray alien was pulled along for a moment before he stopped both of them. Jerren jumped forward, before hugging Jiren. the gray alien froze in a moment of surprise, before Jerren flew into the sky, right before the ki mines he had planted on Jiren's back went off!

Jiren shot out of the smoke, as the back of his uniform now also had some holes and tears in it. he looked rather angry, as he had been caught off guard by the same opponent twice in the same fight! now he powered up, at least a bit, before launching himself at Jerren, faster than before! Jerren dodged the attack and continued fighting back. the two of them seemed to be on more equal footing, though Jiren did seem to have the edge, at least in terms of strength and amount of power! but while Jerren had the most bruises, Jiren had the most burns and ripped clothes. Jerren jumped back, spread his arms and small ki blasts came out of his four wings, he clapped his hands together, making all the ki blasts come together into one big blast. Jiren came at him, forcing Jerren to dodge, before throwing the blast at Jiren with a curve. but as it flew, the blast became smaller and smaller and got slower and slower, before it was the size of a marble as it reached Jiren. the gray alien looked unimpressed and attempted to swat it away. but as he touched it, it exploded, blasting him into the side of the mountain. Jerren nodded, snapped his fingers and had each wing produce a new super compressed ki blast the size of a marble. these were difficult to dodge, could move really fast and had a lot of explosive power!

Lazuli looked at Ribrianne, who seemed to be overthinking her two options; fight Lazuli one on one, beautiful and fair combat; and likely lose! or, in an unbeautiful matter, gang up on her three on one and have a possibility to win! if she wasn't under orders from the Omni King, she might have gone with the former but now, 'ladies! let's trash this tramp!' at the order, all three started attacking Lazuli. she managed to dodged their attacks and get some distance, making sure to not let any of them get behind her. but fighting three opponents with god ki wasn't easy! but, she had one advantage over them! Ribrianne was still damaged and somewhat exhausted. and while Rozie and Kakunsa had regained their energy and had been somewhat healed, they also weren't at full power! compared to her, with her infinite energy engine, she would never run out of stamina!

but still, with Kakunsa's speed and divine beast combat, Rozie's high-speed pummeling and Ribrianne's heart-shaped blasts and rolling attacks made it difficult. but, Lazuli also knew god ki and how the control worked. the more worked up you got, the more difficult it became to control! but making it difficult for three opponents at the same time would be difficult! but it was worth a try, at least to make it a little easier! Lazuli produced multiple small shields around herself, ready to expand them at the drop of a hat! she glanced over to Kakunsa, 'okay, here kitty kitty! wanna have a scratch behind the ears?' Kakunsa nearly snapped completely and rushed forward.

Lazuli activated three shields, but Kakunsa slashed through all three of them. but Lazuli ducked, compressed a shield on her knuckles and punched Kakunsa in the gut, before making her shields expand, right as Rozie was attacking, knocking Kakunsa into her friend. Ribrianne came toward Lazuli, but this time Lazuli took the offensive, more than before and started pummeling Ribrianne for all that she was worth, sensing the energy behind her. Rozie picked up Kakunsa, spun her around, before throwing her at Lazuli. Kakunsa took a step in between, to increase her speed. Lazuli bend backwards, making Kakunsa fly over her head, before making a shield expand behind her, making her crash into Ribrianne. when outnumbered, the best thing to do was use their numbers against them!

Rozie came at Lazuli again and started launching a barrage of punches at her, laced with god ki. Lazuli was now really happy with the training she had done with Jerren, their compression and speed training now came in really handy, making dozens of small shields, placing them right in front of Rozie's punches, blocking them, before dispelling her shields. Rozie could throw punches all day long. but she wasn't going to get anywhere with Lazuli's defenses. but the other two weren't out just yet. Ribrianne came in rolling at high speed, while Kakunsa ran around them, waiting for the right time to pounce! Ribrianne came straight for Lazuli with all the strength she had left, meaning Lazuli had to focus more on her than on Rozie, making a large diagonal shield to her left, making Ribrianne roll over it and launch herself into the sky. but with a large shield made, the small shields had less power behind them.

Rozie broke through them, before pummeling Lazuli in the face. she staggered backwards, momentarily dizzy! this is when it happened. Kakunsa rushed in, ready to shred Lazuli to bits. but as fast as Kakunsa was, she couldn't believe what she was seeing! Lazuli stepped back, out of the way of the attack, in a short flowing motion, faster than she was moving. Kakunsa rushed by her, Lazuli grabbed her by her tail and yanked her back, slamming her to the ground, before flinging her against Rozie, knocking both of them to the ground. Lazuli grabbed her head, before shaking off the dizziness, before looking at the two fighters in front of her. had she done that? she had felt her body move, but she did not remember doing it. her body moving on her own, without her mind telling her body to do so,... had that been ultra instinct? if it had, then this was the first proof of all her training to reach that ability.

at this moment, Midoriya reached the campsite, right as Tiger and several students, some half-awake, others knocked out from the gas, arrived. Midoriya told Tiger he needed to talk to Mandalay, as he had info from the villains to pass on, as well as a message from eraser head. with Vlad here, the students were safe and Tiger could be outside in a few seconds, he took Midoriya inside, to Mandalay, who was looking after Pixie Bob and her injury. some of Midoriya's classmates who were also inside were happy to see him safe. but as he needed to say some important things, he needed to talk to Mandalay alone for a moment.

he told her Kota was safe and that Eraserhead was watching over him and bringing him back here. the reason he had come running alone, was because of the important information. there were also aliens here, who were attacking the "transfer students" so they had to be labeled as "American villains" as well as that Eraserhead had given permission to the students to use their quirks to defend themselves. he also informed her that the villains were after Ka-Chan. but as he had a moment to breathe, he could tell her he meant Bakugou. with this done, Mandalay walked outside, seeing all the students who were safe, but, in case some villains would still come here, she also send the message to them. adding that if the students encountered the "American Villians" they were to avoid them, either leaving them to the pros or the "American Students" giving the explanation of; National Integrity with heroes fighting villains. it was a weak excuse, but the best one she could think of.

Bakugou, hearing that the villains were after him, didn't see any problem with the situation, only being happy that he was allowed to use his quirk to fight back. but he and Todoroki were having trouble with the villains Moonfish, who was to fast for his explosions to activate and only Todoroki's ice stopped it!


	15. training camp 3

with Midoriya having delivered the news, Tiger quickly putting some bandages on his arms, to help against the worst of the damage, Tiger told the boy to stay put. but Midoriya, knowing his friend was a target, could not stay put and do nothing. and activating his quirk again, he ran off into the forest, looking for his friend. as for his friend, Bakugou was having one hell of a time, dodging for his life, and being pissed off at being saved by Todoroki, who used his ice to block the waves of blades coming from the villain's mouth. Bakugou, knowing the villains were after him and he had been given permission to fight back, he wanted nothing more than to beat up this villain. but with all the incoming attacks and Todoroki protecting him, he had no chance to even use his own quirk.

the villain, Moonfish, didn't even seem to realize Bakugou was the target for capture. he just seemed to want to kill and eat, being completely deranged. his teeth turned into blades and shot out in wild crooked forms, bending and twisting and stretching, only being stopped by Todoroki's ice momentarily before he launched his next attack. with 32 teeth, he had quite the arsenal of blades to unleash. but with him being focused on his prey, he noticed the threat from behind too late. as it stood there and he turned around, launching some blades at it, they only scratched the machine body, before he received what seemed to be a cannonball to the face, breaking his jaw and knocking him out. it might also have knocked out some of his teeth.

Bakugou and Todoroki looked from behind a block of ice, seeing a large machine, being mostly large legs, a small body with two red eyes on it and two cable-like arms with large ball-like structures instead of hands. from behind the robot, a purple man in a lab coat with a cane stepped forward, looking at the work his machine; Borareta had done, followed by two more robots. the second had a large metallic body cable arms and actual hands, having some form of head structure and a pair of legs, though not as strong as the first one; Pancea. and the last one was the smallest, being stubby, having one large eye, short legs, yet the biggest hands out of the three robots; Koitsukai.

Bakugou wondered, 'who are those scrubs?' the doctor, Paparoni, stepped forward, 'we are the warriors from Universe 3, fighting on the behest of the Omni King, being his warriors of righteous justice.' Bakugou and Todoroki looked at each other in a moment of confusion, 'so, you understand what he meant with that Icy Hot?' Todoroki shrugged, 'guessing he's one of the American villains we were not supposed to fight. though he sounds like even more of a crackpot than the one they just knocked out.' Paparoni smiled, 'Borareta, finish off these brats!' the big robot seemed to nod and started walking forward, before swinging its long and extendable arms forward, slamming through some trees and also Todoroki's ice.

Bakugou wanted to unleash some more attacks but had to retreat, duck and dodge as Borareta started swinging his arms and flinging punches at him. Todoroki wanted to step in and help, but at this time to small Koitsukai started shooting blasts at him from its eye. Todoroki now also dodged and both boys were driven back, like before. Todoroki tried to defend them with his ice, but the balls easily smashed through it and the blasts went straight through it. but just as the two robots seemed to deliver the final blow, Paparoni tapped his cane on the ground, 'that's enough guys. I have found our target. let these kids go and clean their diapers. you have proven your superiority!'

the man started running in another direction, quickly being followed by his robots, leaving Bakugou enraged, having been doubly insulted. in a fit of rage, he wanted to go after that "American Villain" to teach him and his toys not to mess with the future number 1 hero! but with Todoroki's ice in the way, just as he got around it, they heard someone calling for them. Caulifla came their way, having heard Bakugou's explosions, not to mention his cursing. she had come here mostly because of the enemy's energy she had sensed, but now, as she saw the villain Moonfish on the ground, she asked, 'did you guys beat him?' Bakugou gritted his teeth, 'oh I certainly could have, if Icy Hot hadn't kept getting in my way! but then this science freak showed up with three robots. he babbled some nonsense, had his toys attack us than he retreated like the coward he looks like!' Todoroki nodded, 'more or less. he said he had found their target. though I don't know who he means with that.'

at this point, the sound of trees snapping like twigs and a monstrous roaring shook the forest and the sound seemed to be coming in their direction. as they looked, they saw Shoji who was running in their direction, having Midoriya on his back. and behind them, a mass of darkness was moving in their direction. it took a moment for his classmates to realize that it was Tokoyami's Dark Shadow having gone out of control in the dark of the night. it was causing even more destruction than Bakugou's explosions. but as Shoji came closer, Midoriya asked the three of them for some light. with no villains around they could sick Tokoyami's dark shadow on, Bakugou made some explosions, Todoroki shot out some flames and Caulifla shot up a ki blast. with all this light, Dark Shadow was reduced back to its weakest state where Tokoyami had control of it again.

Tokoyami apologized to Shoji, who had gotten one of his tentacles sliced off and eaten by Moonfish. his anger, along with the dark of night is what had caused him to lose so much control. with the apology made, Midoriya explained his idea of how to get back to camp, where the other students, the pros and the teachers were. having Tokoyami and Caulifla, who could both be powerful battering rams, with Bakugou and Todoroki to make light and Shoji and Midoriya to lead the charge, with Bakugou in the middle as he was the villains' main target, with this team they had, they could probably beat any villain they could come across. Bakugou didn't want protection or their help, but Caulifla grinned through it all, 'oh relax princess. even if a villain gets by all of us, by then they're weak enough for one of your explosions to knock them out.' Bakugou did not like it, especially not to be talked to like that by a girl and snapped at her, 'Oh shut up you spiky twig!' this reaction got him a knuckle sandwich right on the nose! while Caulifla was better at controlling her temper, to be insulted by this moron was not something she would accept. with Bakugou having fallen to the ground, she grabbed his face, lifted him off of the ground and dragged him along as the group ran back to where the camp was.

meanwhile, Uraraka and Tsuyu had encountered Himeko Toga, who was assaulting them with a knife, while rambling about wanting to be friends with them. she seemed to be completely out of her mind. but while crazy, she was still fully capable of fighting, being acrobatic and highly skilled with a knife. Uraraka, having learned how to defend against knife combat, was semi-prepared for this. but Tsuyu was not and in an attempt to protect Uraraka, got caught by Toga, who pinned her to a tree, ready to use her knife. but just as she was about to stab, she felt a tap on her right shoulder, she looked back in surprise but didn't see anyone, but as she looked back to Asui, all she saw was a leg. a leg coming at her face!

Toga was kicked back, which caused Tsuyu to come down, as Cabba stepped in front of her and Uraraka came to check on her friend. Toga looked at the new person who had shown up, 'oh, I recognize you. you were in the news twice in the same night! you're the guy who got killed and came back to life!' Cabba shrugged, 'well, a brush with death, pro heroes do it all the time. I had to experience it sooner or later.' Toga smiled, 'Oh great, I get to make a new friend!' she ran forward and attacked Cabba with her knife, but he easily side stepped her, but also came toward her, walking her away from the girls behind him. and with him filling his hands with ki and swinging those at her, she also dodged him.

as there was enough distance between him and the two students, as Toga came at him again, the ki vanished from his hands and he grabbed her wrist, stopping her attack dead in its tracks. she was surprised how easily he had caught her. she tried to pull back, but she couldn't get free. for someone who looked so scrawny, this guy was ridiculously strong! she grabbed one of the needles of her backpack and tried to stab him, but he also caught this, broke it, before squeezing his right hand. in a yelp of pain, Toga dropped her knife before he pulled her close and kneed her in the gut! as he let go of her now, she collapsed to the ground. she was clearly winded from the blow, nearly losing consciousness.

as they finished this, Midoriya and Caulifla and the others came running. they asked what had happened and Midoriya explained they were bringing Bakugou back to camp with Tokoyami as their trump card. but with that said, Uraraka didn't see those two boys. and as everyone looked around, a voice drew them to the top of a tree, where a masked man stood, with Toga over one of his shoulders, 'nice trick ey? I took the boys you're talking about with my magic. a talent like Bakugou's would be squandered as a hero. we'll provide him with a grander stage where he can truly shine. and when I saw your avian friend move around so violently, causing such destruction, I just decided to take him too.'

the man continued monologuing, even as he dodged Todoroki's ice and Caualifla's blasts while carrying Toga until another person started speaking, 'ah, found you. and one of the girls is with you too! splendid. boys, we're going to have a field day. and something tells me, if we crush them, the final specimen will show up soon enough.' everyone looked in the direction of this voice and it was the purple man in a lab coat, followed by his three robots. the masked villain looked at the scientist, ánd who are you that you are taking the spotlight from me?' Paparoni gave the same long-winded speech of being the Omni King's warriors of justice, but this time also introducing himself as Paparoni!

Cabba and Caulifla stepped forward, 'that villain would be after us. and it seems he mentioned Kale too,' Cabba spoke up, while Caulifla finished, 'you guys go and catch that other villain and get your friends back.' with her saying that the masked villain started running away over the trees in the direction of the meeting point of the league of villains! the group of UA students ran after the masked villain, who managed to even dodge Todoroki's biggest wall of ice. Cabba sighed, 'it would have been nice if we had been able to help them. oh well, guess we need to deal with this guy first.' Caulifla frowned, 'he just looks like some pencil neck! and he has brought some tin cans ready for crushing. let's do this!'

meanwhile, Awase from class 1-B was dragging Momo out of danger, as a Noumu was after the two of them. this monster was big, strong and had multiple arms on its back, but instead of hands, it had drills and chainsaws, spinning and slicing. and it was catching up to the two of them. had Momo been fully conscious, they might have been able to outrun it, but as she was injured and Awase dragged her along, the monster kept getting closer, bringing their death with it! but just as it reached them, a blast of lime green landed on it from above! the beast was torn to pieces and any sharp and pointy objects that could have hit them were blown away from them by a strong wind of energy. as Awase looked behind him, he saw his classmate, the transfer student Kale Saiyan. he had never been so happy to see anyone. but even in his surprise, he could notice how similar these two looked.

Kale looked Momo over and determined that, while she was injured, it wasn't life-threatening. but Awase needed to get her back to camp as soon as possible. she sensed around the two of them all the way to camp and told him he could head straight, as there were no more villains to either chase them or to get in their way. Awase asked her to come with them, but she explained that her "twin sister" Caulifla, along with her cousin Cabba, were about to fight against and Ämerican villain" so she needed to go and help them. he understood, knowing he couldn't help her, not in his condition. nor was he allowed to by the pros. but as he brought Momo back, with Kale having called Caulifla her twin sister, which, to the extent of his knowledge, she was; Momo looked more like a twin sister to Kale, except that Kale was more tanned.

Kale started heading toward Caulifla and Cabba, who were ready to take on Paparoni's three robots, Bororeta, Pancea, and Koitsukai. Jerren was fighting Jiren at the mountainside, while Lazuli was facing Ribrianne and her two lackeys. the Omni King's warriors had all found their targets and were ready to fight. but their targets were all ready to fight back. meanwhile, the league of villains had their target and another. this was the worst-case scenario!

Paparoni stepped back and let his three robots Borareta, Pancea, and Koitsukai step forward. Cabba stepped forward, 'well, after all that training, I guess it's time to see how much our control has improved.' Caulifla nodded, 'that's true, but not sure if crushing these tin cans will prove anything!' the three robots all ran at the two of them and Borareta started kicking at them, Pancea started launching punches and Koitsukai ran around, shooting blasts at the two of them. the two Saiyans blocked this first initial assault and could feel the power of each individual machine. while each attacked in their own way, they were roughly at the same level.

as the two took a step away from the fight, they both powered up, both going straight to super Saiyan 2. they had trained for two days by fighting against each other and at dinner they had eaten their fill. while they had been trained by humans who barely knew how their powers worked, the simplicity of the training had been most effective for them. the two launched forward and started fighting back, controlling their energy; placing it in front of their fists and legs, hitting the steel with power, without damaging themselves. the machines still fought back, but while they had power, they seemed to be too basic to pose any kind of real threat to them.

Paparoni observed how his machines fought against these two Saiyans and he was impressed that two on one, they could roughly keep up with them, while the two of them had powered up to match the strength of his machines. the robots started fighting systematically with one another, trying to fight and find a strategy to beat the Saiyans. but with Cabba having fought in the military and Caulifla being a fast learner, they disrupted their attack and defense motions by focusing on one of the three opponents to take that one out of the equation. it didn't matter which one it was, as their calculations required all three of them for the group attack and defense.

as Borareta was pushed back, it got kicked from behind against the back of its eyes. it stumbled forward, where Cabba kicked at its legs, making it trip before Caulifla kicked it into the air before it hit the ground. the one who had kicked it forward, Kale, went into super Saiyan 2 as well, though her version was a tad bigger and more muscular than the other two. she shot into the sky, before kicking the machine down into the ground, before landing in between the other two, 'fighting these things two on three? not really fair is it?' Paparoni smiled, 'well, you are my targets and those two seem to handle themselves fine.' Kale shook her head with a smile, 'Nah, not that! as we are now, one of us could take on all three. don't you have something stronger?' Caulifla was impressed that Kale was the one to say that. she was certainly becoming more headstrong.

Paparoni smiled, 'well, since the lady asked, and it being part of the experiment, I will oblige.' his cane, before pointing it at his three robots, 'plan X! programming phase, begin!' Koitsukai was the first to react, 'plan X. order received.' the three robots jumped into the sky, announced their names, before beginning a transformation. Pancea pulled in its legs and its arms, before landing atop Borareta, who also pulled back its arms. Koitsukai pulled in its legs, before landing atop the top half which was Pancea, before growing out its arms. they all announced their names again, before saying in unison, 'Merge!' Paparoni looked at the light of his cane, 'functions fully unleashed at 1256 percent, introducing Universe three's modified warrior; Koichiarator!'

Caulifla looked up at the big machine that now stood in front of them, 'okay, guessing this thing is more than just big and numbers.' Kale nodded, 'or cans stacked atop each other.' they both looked at Cabba, who sighed, 'well, Kale got her wish. it seems each machine powers the other two, which increases its power a lot! so now it might pose a challenge to us.' Caulifla grinned, 'good, I was getting bored kicking those cans around.' Paparoni grinned and looked at Kale, 'you don't mind that it's one on three, do you?' Kale looked at the machine, before grinning, 'fight first, decide later.' Cabba nodded, as this was the sort of opponent he might be able to push his limits against. and Caulifla was always up for a good fight. but, as they were about to get started, she asked, 'hey you two; did you manage to get all the students out of the forest?' Cabba nodded, 'yeah, except for the ones who are after the villains.' Kale added, 'all other students, both concious and unconscious.' Caulifla nodded, as this meant they could really cut loose on this robot.

at the mountain, things were getting more hectic. with Jiren having powered up some, making the mountain itself shake through the release of power, Jerren knew this would not be easy. he had launched volleys of marble-sized ki blasts, all highly compressed and very explosive, but Jiren had seemed to have put up an energy barrier around himself, having powered through all of them and was now taking the offensive! as Jirren reached his opponent, he unleashed a punch. Jerren tried to block it, but unlike before, the punch went through the block, packing much more power than any of the prior punches. Jerren shot into the sky, trying to balance himself and regain his composure in this fight, drawing on the god ki channeled in his light hawk wings, strengthening himself before launching several more blasts at Jiren, who simply powered through them all.

as Jiren reached him, launching another punch, Jerren dodged the attack, retreating back and going higher, getting some more distance between him and Jiren. his physical attacks had barely any effect on the big guy and while his ki blasts had torn up the top of his uniform, those were now being blocked. and the only reason those had worked was because he had caught Jiren by surprise. such things can only help you so many times. but he still had some tricks to unleash! as he was flying higher, he was releasing blasts of ki, which he had already compressed in his wings to the size of marbles and spreading them around him and Jiren who was coming after him.

as Jiren was in range, Jerren started his assault. one blast launched at Jiren and grew in size and flew at Jiren. the big guy saw it coming and the barrier around him blocked it. but as Jiren kept coming, Jerren kept launching blasts, sometimes more than one at a time, all from different angles. and while most were blocked, some blasts actually hit Jiren and these blasts also created smoke! and when Jiren's vision was obscured, Jerren stepped in quickly and launched either a kick from the front or a punch from the back, before retreating. these were hit and run attacks, but if it could help him bring down Jiren, he would use any trick in the book and some he had written himself!

but all this constant blasting, hitting and running while covering his line of sight with smoke was angering Jiren. a red aura started burning around him before a wave of just air and force exploded away from him, hitting all Jerren's compressed blasts and destroying them. Jerren tried to prepare, but Jiren was behind him before he saw the big guy even move. the moment Jerren tried to look back and turn around, he received another fist to the face. and this time, there wasn't any way to block it or lessen its power. he was knocked out of the sky and into the forest down below. Jerren's face was pretty swollen, his body was pretty bruised and some of his clothes were torn, but he could still get up.

but as he had managed to get back up to his feet, he heard footsteps coming toward him. as he looked, it was as if the forest around him was brimming with darkness, as an omen of things to come. and coming out of that darkness was an ominous red aura, swirling around a pale alien with dark eyes and a muscular body. Jiren looked angry and was taken this fight more serious than before. while his footsteps were soft, to Jerren, each one sounded like an earthquake to him, as the weight of the power behind the being causing those sounds was so enormous. Jerren could at least be glad that Jiren was using normal ki, no matter how immense and powerful it was. had Jiren been capable of god ki; this fight would have ended the second it started!

back with Lazuli, her three on one fight was getting easier and easier for her. while concentrating on the fire, she relaxed her mind as much as possible to make snap decisions as quickly as possible. after that one moment where her body moved on its own, she had not experienced that sensation again. but this was the closest she could manage while conscious. Ribrianne, Rozie and Kakunsa were bruised, had burns and their clothes had tears and holes in them. still, they didn't give up and charged at her three at a time. but as they did, no matter how many punches they through or slashes they launched, Lazuli placed a small compressed shield right in between their hits to block them. and with some shield, she made them double-layered, placing a ki blast in the middle. so when the outer shield broke, the ki blast exploded, hitting them, while the shield behind it protected her from the damage.

Lazuli blasted all three of them away, before cracking her knuckles, 'okay, are you done? or ready for round three? I have all the time in the world and in the end, I will have Ki to spare.' the three got up, glaring at her angrily. she had been taunting them ever since the start of the fight. their anger had disrupted the calm control it took to manage the use of god ki. the three regrouped, looked at each other and nodded. they had not thought they would have needed these in their fight with her where they would have the advantage. but she had proven herself to strong of an opponent. they all pulled out two glowing sticks, holding one in each hand and they raised them to the sky.

Lazuli smirked, 'what? did I hit you so hard you lost your minds? or what was left of them anyway.' Ribrianne grinned, 'oh, we have not lost our minds, my dear! this is simply what we use when we face an opponent that turns out to be too powerful for us. so feel proud that you pushed us to use this.' Kakunsa, 'everyone in our universe, everyone who believes in us, the maidens of Love and sends their feelings of faith and love into their batons, that trust and love are transferred to us and transformed into power!' Rozie, 'and as a bonus, the power of love heals us!' and indeed, as they had said, their wounds healed, their power returned to what it had been at the start of the battle, before growing even greater than that. and as a bonus, their clothes were repaired.

Lazuli sighed, 'so, we have to start all over again? even with each of you being stronger now than before, even three on one, you won't win against me. work together as much as you want, take the love and power from others, cheat as much as you want; in the end, I will still beat you! it's just a matter of time.' Kakunsa was about to pounce at her, but Ribrianne put a hand on her shoulder, to calm her down, before stepping forward herself, 'oh, we will see about that; as you have no idea how strong we are now!' Ribrianne rushed forward. and while Lazuli did throw up a shield, several even, Ribrianne punched through them all and knocked Lazuli to the ground, where Kakunsa ran by her, threw her up in the sky and slashed at her, where Rozie awaited and gave her a pummeling.

Lazuli landed on the ground, before slowly standing up, while Ribrianne said, 'the time has come to put you down for good!' Lazuli glanced at her, before smirking, 'okay, I will admit,... if all this power you three share had gone to one person than maybe you could have beaten me! but now,...' Lazuli shot toward Ribrianne, who threw a punch at her. Lazuli caught it by the wrist, pulling her in while launching a knee kick at her fat face, kicking her into some trees. Kakunsa came running at her, slashing through the shields Lazuli had put up, before suffering the result of all those shields having had ki blasts put in them, each exploding in her face. and as Rozie rushed in, Lazuli jumped over her, before clasping both her knees around the sides of her head and bending down. as Rozie bend backward, Lazuli put her hands on the ground, before flipping over and slamming Rozie face-first into the ground. Lazuli knew she had to put in some more effort, but that didn't mean she was worried about this fight!

in the forest, with the Saiyans, fighting Koichiarator, they were pushing the merged robot back more and more. for its size it sure was fast and its punches were strong, but there were three of them and they pushed it back more and more. with it having one eye and one of them sending a bright blast to its face, even when it blocked the attack, the other two would attack its sides, legs, and torso, sometimes from behind. eventually, it stumbled and tripped, falling on its back, right at Paparoni's feet. Kale smiled, 'well, at least that was a decent workout, right sis?' Caulifla smiled, 'sure. I could had dealt with something stronger, but at least it was a good workout.' Cabba nodded, 'agreed. too bad it was so easy.' Caulifla and Kale looked at him in shock; had he just said that? had he jinxed them?!

Paparoni chuckled and as his machine stood up, his can started glowing, before jumping onto his machine, where the light went over onto Koichiarator and hid both of them from view. but as something came into view, they realized the scientist had added a biological component to his machine, as the humanoid form before them had a face and mouth, two eyes, having muscles instead of mechanics as well as some sort of jewels on certain parts of its body. this new monster unleashed a roar and a wave of power so enormous, everyone could feel it, villains, students and pros included. 

the entire forest shook under the release of power, the heroes and villains could feel it, with some wondering what was going on, with some of the students getting scared, while the pros, who knew the truth, hoped the aliens wouldn't come this way. they were happy that most of the students were here and safe, hoping the ones who were still in the forest were also unharmed. Midoriya and Uraraka, feeling this wave of power and hearing the massive roar that came with it, from the position where the Saiyans were fighting, they knew this had to be the doing of one of the Omni King's warriors.

Kale and Caulifla looked at Cabba with a frown, before Caulifla stated, 'you never say a battle is too easy! even if it is!' Cabba blinked, 'but Kale did the same thing.' Caulifla looked over to Kale, who replied, 'well, that was when it was so easy, even three of them on one of us, we could have won.' Caulifla sighed, 'well, now we have to deal with this guy. and at the very least, we're going to get a better fight out of it than the rustbucket from before!' the monster before them stopped its roar, stopped powering up and the forest stopped shaking. it grinned and stepped toward them, thinking itself strong enough to deal with the three of them by itself.

and while none of them wanted to admit it, it was right; for now! they would need more than super Saiyan 2 to beat it! they momentarily looked each other in the eyes, before focusing on the foe before them, all three of them let their power explode around them, before they each drew their power into their bodies, keeping it inside and activated their god ki. the golden ki vanished and turned red, turning their hair and eyes red. they all took their own stance, as the monster still looked at them with a confident grin, as it stood there, towering over the trees! Caulifla, who had learned patience, had also learned the advantage of taking the initiative of the first attack! she shot forward and darted around the giant, while Cabba and Kale followed her example.

they were all moving at great speed, before simultaneously attacking it from three different sides. the green jewels in the monster's antenna glowed for a moment before it moved! for something so enormous and likely heavy, it moved ridiculously fast. not only keeping up with their speed but surpassing it, spinning, turning, ducking and attacking, dodging their attacks and countering, smashing all three of them into the ground, all in a crater of their own. they slowly got up, seeing the monster coated in his lavender aura, seemingly powering up further, before unleashing the aura around him in a multitude of blasts.

the trio dodged the blasts, time and time again, while the forest around them was slowly being destroyed; the ground and the trees. the three Saiyans started releasing blasts of their own to counter the monster's attacks. and if not completely stop the opposing blasts, then at least parry them to the side, into the ground and away from them. what was important now was to keep this monster here, focused on them, as it was now. good thing it was after them and had found them; had it found the students, then this could have been a disaster. as the blasts stopped raining, while it had been a massive attack, fueled by a lot of energy, the monster didn't even seem winded. maybe because it was mostly machine.

the three Saiyans came together again, before deciding to fight this thing with everything they had, while also fighting smart. Caulifla and Kale would fight it head one, while Cabba would stay to the side and launch a blast now and then when the monster wouldn't suspect it. but Cabba would also stay back, as he was good at strategizing and analyzing; so hopefully, he could find the weakness in this monster. Kale stepped forward, before powering up further. bulking up in her god ki state and starting to overflow with divine ki, before attacking the monster, quickly followed by Caulifla, while Cabba stayed back, but did launch a volley of ki blasts at the monster.

at Jerren's fight, he was taking a step back as Jiren walked toward him. the weight of this man's power was enormous; as if the sky itself was made of lead, weighing him down. not to mention the serious intent to do harm to his opponent and Jiren's anger made the weight of his power all the more nerve wrecking. Jerren knew that if he made a mistake, Jiren would obliterate him easily. he had trained in the power of his light hawk wings, he had received angel training, he had observed how others used god ki, had picked up on it and imitated it and had added it to his wings. just his wings were powerful, each wing had immense power. and even god ki by itself gave a massive boost. he was now using three and a half wing, each wing fueled with god ki. his power was at the highest point of his own effort. yet it seemed to be nothing to Jiren.

Jerren charged up a ki blast in each hand and behind his back, compressed them, but not as much as before, before throwing two of them, spinning and firing the third. but Jiren slapped all three aside with his right, before firing a blast from his left hand. Jerren put out his hands, catching the attack and holding it back with all his might, yet the attack still pushed him back several meters. it would likely have continued pushing him, if not for that tree root sticking out of the ground. Jiren tripped and in doing so, threw the blast up into the sky. as his back hit the ground, he rolled back and jumped onto his feet again.

but the moment he landed was the moment he stood face to face with Jiren, before kneeing him in the gut. Jerren felt like he was about to be launched into the sky, except Jiren was faster than that. he spun around and brought down an axe kick on Jerren's back, knocking him into the ground, before he continued to kick Jerren in his ribs and this time launching him through a few trees. Jerren felt as though his stomach had been crushed, his back had been shattered and his ribs had been broken. yet, he couldn't give up! if he did, Lazuli would be taken and he would die! then all his fighting up to this point would be for nothing!

he stumbled and struggled, but he managed to get back to his feet. Jiren took his time walking toward Jerren, going step by step, knowing he could beat this opponent. but this gave Jerren time. time to think and strategize! time he would use to think and act! if he shot out power, it would turn into a blast of energy, or a beam. controlling that energy, he could add more power to it, increasing its size. also increasing the blast when it hit the target. but, at this camp, having learned how to compress his blasts and at great speed, he could now create such massive blasts of energy, but make them the size of a grain of sand; but the explosion of power was much more powerful. adding to that the power of his wings and his god ki, he could unleash some massive power. now, focus! to use god ki, one needs to draw in their excessive ki, keep it in the body, keep it from leaking out and calmly control it within the body!

going back to the basics can be a great help. and applying something new to it could have great results. and in this case; explosive results. taking the god ki already within his body, taking the power of his wings within his body, he controlled it further, compressed it as small as he could, still within his body and controlled it for the use of god ki, letting his ki rotate faster through his body. through its compression within his body, it pumped out more power. he reenergized himself, fought through the pain and stepped forward to face Jiren. the power in his wings; both light hawk wing ki and god ki, now compressed, streaming at high speed and controlled through the very nerves of the body and through the wings; the power of the wings increased. but to keep things from being obvious to the opponent, Jerren also controlled his wing size, keeping it at the same size. except for the fourth wing, which had started growing due to this development!

Jerren than rushed forward, surprising Jiren by the sudden increase in speed, as well as power! Jiren kneed Jiren in the gut, raised both his hands, clasping them together, before bringing them down in Jiren's face, knocking him to the ground, before sending out three blasts, each hitting Jiren, making him roll further over the ground. as the gray alien got up, he didn't seem too pleased, but at least he had gotten the message that he shouldn't underestimate Jerren. as even when not using tricks, he had the ability to hurt the juggernaut!

at Lazuli's fight, she kept up her game of dodge, taunt, beat; wash, rinse, repeat! as the trio kept on coming after her, she now had to put more force behind her counterattacks! Lazuli gave all three a merciless beating, even simultaneously! punching them in the face, kicking them in the gut, breaking their legs, blasting them with massive amounts of god ki, but no matter how much she hurt them; they pulled out their glow sticks again, had their injuries healed, their energy restored and they kept on coming after her again and again! Lazuli had her infinite energy engine, which was now pumping out god ki! but, she could only pump it out at a certain level. she could not yet let it out at infinite levels. if so; these three would be a piece of cake.

the fight continued, having turning into an impasse. the three warriors were having their wounds healed and energy restored, while Lazuli kept on blocking all their incoming attacks and reacted with devastating counters, which was then undone by the healing! Lazuli looked at the three as they were preparing another attack, 'seriously? you still want to continue? our fight has become pointless. no matter how much you show your true ugly side by cheating in the worst of ways, you won't beat me! and, with your healing, I won't beat you. so what is the point of this fight?!' Ribrianne smiled, 'oh, you will see. because the more people send us energy through their love; the more powerful we become! our power won't stay at the same level, unlike yours!'

the three attacked again, at the same time and as she set up her double-layered shields with ki bombs in between, they punched through both shields, through the blasts which now also hit her and proceeded to hit, kick, blast and scratch at her, before knocking her to the ground. Ribrianne smiled as she walked toward Lazuli, 'and now, we have the advantage. you are the one whose hurt! and unlike us, you can't heal! so now, you're going to pay for humiliating me in my own universe! Ribrianne proceeded to drop down on Lazuli, sitting on her belly, while Kakunsa and Rozie held both of Lazuli's arms pinned to the ground, as the big fat cheater proceeded to pummel Lazuli in the face, sometimes grabbing her hair to pull her up and hit her with all her strength.

Lazuli tried to fight back, tried to pull free, tried to put up barriers, but to no avail! she was trapped and each fist striking her face, felt like a hammer hitting an anvil! and Ribrianne continued by charging her fists with ki, blasting Lazuli in the face as she hit her. in taking her revenge, she no longer looked beautiful at all. but as she thought she had won, having knocked Lazuli unconscious, wanting to hit her once more for good measure, Lazuli's head moved out of the way, before he body twisted to the side, pulling both arms free before hopping into the sky and spinning around, knocking all three opponents in the face and to the ground, sending a ki blast after each of them, before landing on her feet. Lazuli stood there, motionless, without emotion, before blinking and the light coming back to her eyes. it seemed to have happened again. and again when she was in a dazed near unconscious state. but, she was still in the fight.

back with the Saiyans, things weren't going well! while Kale had bulked up and had reached the beast, giving it as much of a beating as she could, backed up by Caulifla, the monster still dodged most of their attacks and countered them with massive strength. Cabba shot blasts at it from straight shots to crooked angles. he even shot multiple shots in different ways, at different angles, but each blast was either blocked or dodged. but Cabba had gotten a sense of what was happening, 'the jewels on its antena light up whenever an attack is launched at it. so while it might look like it's flesh and blood, I think it's still mostly machine, analyzing and scanning at high speed before counter-attacking.'

Caulifla and Kale jumped back, joining him again, before Caulifla asked, 'so, what do we do now? how do we get passed those scanning jewels?' Cabba thought quickly, 'Uhm,... keep it from moving, then someone smashes them? but that's what those two jewels seem to do. it makes me wonder what the other jewels on his body do.' Caulifla nodded, not really liking the technical aspect of it, but she did understand that this was what needed to happen to win this fight. she looked to Kale, 'you up for keeping it in place?' Kale smiled, 'if I can grab a hold of one of those legs, I should be able to bring it down! then both of you can take out those antena!' the three Saiyans nodded, before seeing what the monster was doing.

it pulled back a fist, while it was too far from them to hit them. but as it launched its fist in a punch, it suddenly disappeared, leaving half an arm behind. the next moment, a light shone before the Saiyans, before the monster's fist shot out, hitting Cabba, launching him into the forest. the fist was pulled back and it was on the monster's arm again. it continued moving, warping its fists, but also feet. but the way he attacked was not where the attack came from. front, behind, left right were all uncertain! 

with the monster in front of them throwing punches and kicks and warping them through space to hit them, with it moving fast enough to keep up with them at the level of super Saiyan god, it was becoming a more serious threat than it already was. any attempt the trio made to get close to it was blocked by vicious attacks. getting used to the warped attacks was not easy, as the warping did not happen in a straight line. while the monster punched straight, the punch didn't have to come from the front. it could come from behind, from the sides, or even from below or above. and the same went for the kicks and stomps. while the kicks were forward and the stomps went down, those could also come from any of the mentioned directions.

while Cabba struggled to keep up with the speed and the seemingly random assault, as sometimes one of them was attacked multiple times before the monster switched to another one of them. Caulifla was doing her best to fend off the attacks and had switched to parrying, to brush aside the attacks, at least as best as she could. Kale was holding up the best out of the three of them, having bulk for extra strength, but also for extra defense. she could block most attacks and remain on her feet. but she was pushed back by most attacks. though she had attacked a few of the incoming attacks to counter them. but as things were now, they were fighting a difficult battle.

the monster, Aniraza; as it was known, was scanning its opponents, had been doing so since it had been four parts and was still doing so, observing and scanning their moves and their attacks. it had them on the defensive now! its next move; start to annihilate them, one by one! it launched a punch forward, but as it warped, Aniraza opened its hand and as it reached Caulifla, she noticed too late that the massive hand was open. the hand closed around her, grabbing her, before it retreated, holding her in a right grip and it had a smug grin on its face. Kale and Cabba saw it had grabbed Caulifla and wanted to rush to her aid, but were met with Aniraza's blasts, which it launched from its free hand, without even looking at them.

Caulifla tried to break out of the grip, but found it too strong to do so, even as she was a super Saiyan god! and the more she resisted, the more Aniraza kept squeezing her, more and more, as if it enjoyed her struggle, liked to see her be in pain! it then also filled its right fist with his burning ki, hurting Caulifla more, distracting her from her struggle, causing him to nearly crush her in his hand! Aniraza made a growling noise while it grinned, almost as if it were laughing, before bringing Caulifla closer to its face and opening its mouth; it was planning to eat her! Caulifla, beaten, crushed, burned, saw what the monster was planning to do to her; she wouldn't have it!

in a massive scream, pushing herself beyond, her red aura became blue and her power skyrocketed as she went super Saiyan blue! and in a last struggle, she forced the monster's hand open as she was nearing its mouth, before throwing both her hands forward, unleashing a massive blast of red energy. the monster got blasted in its mouth, making it step back and close its mouth, before Caulifla jumped forward with all the force she had, before unleashing a powerful punch to its forehead, cracking the red crystal that was there; slightly. Aniraza stumbled back a few steps, as Caulifla joined her two fellow Saiyans, who both agreed with her that it was time to end this monster. and to make sure of this; Cabba build up his energy, before his red aura too became blue and he joined Caulifla on the same level. while Kale was still red, power-wise, they were on nearly the same level.

at Lazuli's fight, she was being forced into a corner by Ribrianne and her lackeys. while she still held them back as best she could, as she was injured now, that was more difficult. and Ribrianne had also noticed something she and the other girls could do that Lazuli could not. while Lazuli's attacks were strong, she could only put a limited amount of power behind it, even though she had a limitless amount of power. but the three of them could unleash much more powerful attacks, despite them running out of energy after a few rounds of such attacks. but they could do this because their fans send them their love, which was turned into their power!

the three grinned at her, making Lazuli smirk, 'if only your fans could see you now! cheating, grinning evilly, acting like ugly villains!' the three of them exploded in anger, thus making them lose the calm control. Lazuli took any advantage she could, to lessen the impact of their attacks. but even though she put up her trap shields, Ribrianne punched through them, grabbed Lazuli by the face, before tossing her to the ground, before rolling over her. Kakunsa dashed by lazuli, scratching at her arms, legs, torso and her face in multiple dashes back and forth. she then picked up Lazuli, spun around and tossed her away. Rozie came running, before jumping in and drop-kicking Lazuli in mid-air, before punching her back to the ground! as all three women turned to Lazuli, they all shot a blast at her.

Lazuli rolled over the ground, before jumping to her feet again. she looked at the three, who had taken out their sticks again, gaining back the power they had spent as they geared up for their next onslaught! maybe it was time for her to drop her defenses and go on the attack. yes, they could heal, but she could continue attacking them! she took the training from Jerren, compressed her blasts and shot out a true rain of small blasts spread over the battlefield! the blasts were the size of raindrops, but their explosions were the size of Bakugou's normal blasts, though much stronger. her attacks did have some impact and did some serious damage, but Ribrianne still bravely charged forward, using even more force than before. she punched Lazuli in the face, knocking her away, before she grabbed her ankle and slammed the blond woman face first in the ground, before jumping on her back and pushing her face into the ground.

as Lazuli lay there, she noticed that Kakunsa and Rozie were using this time to heal up. seeing this, she used an expanding shield to punch Ribrianne in the face and knock her off her back. Lazuli jumped to her feet, before punching Ribrianne in the face. but before she could continue her attack, Kakunsa rushed in, pouncing on Lazuli, knocking her to the ground again, before leaping off of her and grabbing both her wrists and pinning them above her head. Rozie than came in twirling, before launching a barrage of punches on Lazuli's face, torso and belly, as Ribrianne took this time to heal up. as she was finished, Rozie jumped aside, while Ribrianne came in rolling, rolling over Lazuli, before jumping back and landing on her stomach, heels first!

Lazuli screamed in pain before Ribrianne kicked her in the face, but Lazuli wouldn't give up! she swung up her hips and her legs, before rolling backward, kicking Ribrinanne in her back and knocking her into Kakunsa. she jumped to her feet again, before spinning around and lashing out against Rozie with a roundhouse kick, knocking her into her two friends who had barely managed to get up! Lazuli was out of breath, but not done. she gathered her compressed shields around herself, making small scales out of them and linking them together, creating an armor out of compressed barriers on herself, even making a helmet to protect her face and gauntlets for her hands. the three stood up again and all reached for their sticks, but Lazuli lashed out, shooting blasts at them, but there was more to it.

the three dodged her blasts, which hit the earth and exploded. but as they tried to heal and power up again, the scales she had put into her blasts had scattered and were now on them and on her command, they exploded. the three went down again, but Kakunsa and Rozie rushed her right aya, using great speed, strength and power, using all their might to shred through Lazuli's armor. and the moment they were done, Ribrianne was done healing and powering up. and worse, with a wave from the sticks of Kakunsa and Rozie, she gained some of their power too. the next moment, Ribrianne was in Lazuli's face, before she smashed it into the ground.

at Jerren's fight, he was taking everything he had learned to basics but pushed those basics to their limits as he kept going after Jiren, who was now putting up a much stronger defense. Jerren launched punches and blasts as fast as he could, but kept them at a small targeted line, straight forward and close by. charging up his power, his fighting techniques, blasting his opponent, using his light hawk wings, using his god ki, using his new compression skill, all back to basics; before moving each to the next level and then to the next. Jiren was trying to stay in place but didn't find it as easy as before. Jerren's earlier attacks had caught him by surprise but as he fought more serious now, leaving no room for error; Jerren was still pushing him, having forced him to take two steps back so far.

the two clashed, smashing their fists against the others, causing sounds of explosions and the trees around them cracked from the impacts the two caused. Jiren knew he had his mission to defeat those who opposed the Omni King and he would complete that mission! but at the same time, he was intrigued by this opponent who now stood before him. from the start of the fight till a moment ago, he had been like any other opponent, no matter how strong they were or got, they were no match for him. but now, after having been beaten back, after having his entire bag of tricks destroyed, after being knocked down by real power, this guy seemed to have responded in kind! Jiren did not know how he had managed it, but this guy was using every ounce of power, every muscle in his body, every technique he knew and he was refining them before his eyes; reaching new levels of power by being pushed to the limit.

Jiren knew he could end this fight whenever he wanted, but he wanted to see how far this guy's rise in power could go. once this guy couldn't go any further, once he had reached the limit of his power; that would be when he would end this fight in an instant! and at the same time, that would be his show of respect to this warrior. he may have fought with backhanded tricks, but when facing real power; that could be excused! especially with how he fought now. Jerren had only a single-minded pursuit; defeat Jiren. he would push himself as far as he could go, beyond that even. these so called warriors of justice were working for great evil; a villain. and as he had learned here; "a true hero would always find a way for justice to be served!" so he would follow the words he had heard and for himself; show what they really meant. he would go beyond; plus ultra!

back with Lazuli, she was getting in more and more trouble, as the three now also shared their power for the final attack of their combos. whether it be Ribrianne's brute force, Kakunsa's high speed and claws or Rozie's high speed punches. with the power of their universe behind them, as well as their god ki, they were a serious threat. but when two of them send power to the third, that one would gain, at least for a moment, triple the power they had already. Lazuli, who tried to shield herself as much as possible, while trying to focus on who to parry next, was being pushed back more and more, yet she pushed herself to keep going more and more. the only reason these three hadn't defeated her already was their reckless anger. it made them lose control of their god ki, making it less potent.

Ribrianne rushed forward., launching a barrage of massive punchees at her. Lazuli fended them off as best she could, but was stabbed in the back, or cut, as Kakunsa ran by, slicing at her back and tripping her legs. as Lazuli was brought to her knees, Rozie stabbed in and, with power sent to her by the others, she unleashed a high-speed barrage of powerful punches, beating Lazuli into the ground. the three jumped back, used their sticks to regain their full power, before combining all three of their powers, all aimed at Lazuli. they formed their hands into heart shapes, before sending out their power of love, in the shape of a black heart, exclaiming; pretty black hole! a large black heart, filled with love and gravity and god ki and the power of a universe, gathered above Lazuli before the three of them brought it down on her.

Lazuli was pinned down to the ground, being crushed and pulled by the surrounding gravity, which was burning with god ki. all this power around her, gravity from all sides, while also pushing her down, Lazuli, as she struggled to fight back, wondered; was this what it was like to be stuck in a black hole? as this attack pushed her further and deeper into the ground, Lazuli pushed herself as far as she could go. her infinite energy engine was working overtime to produce god ki and she was pushing it out at a greater rate than ever before. maybe she should try to use all she had in one big blast! it was the only thing she could think of under these circumstances!

in a large blast of yellow energy, which shot as a pillar of light into the sky, the attack of the three was negated. but, with the help of their universe, all the power they had used was quickly restored. they walked to the hole in the ground and looked down, surprised to see Lazuli standing. but what surprised them more was the silver aura that was burning around her. and as she looked up at them, her blue eyes shone silver. the next moment she was gone from their sight before landing behind them. next, all three of them received a powerful blow to the face. 

Ribrianne, Kakunsa and Rozie stood there, in front of the hole they had just made. Lazuli had just disappeared from sight but sensing her energy, they knew she was behind them. but, the moment they wanted to turn around, each of them felt a powerful force impact their face. despite Lazuli having already passed them by, as she had hit them so fast, the moment they actually felt what happened was delayed. and now the force they were hit with shot all three of them into a different tree. as each was dazed by the impact and looked, they all saw Lazuli standing there in a silvery aura, her eyes sharp, yet not really focused on them.

as the three jumped out of the tree, they saw lazuli as she was looking at herself, sensing the energy around herself; within herself. Lazuli closed her eyes, drawing the silver aura around herself into her body, before a tremor started around her. the ground shook, the air vibrated and the clouds above were all forced apart. Lazuli's body seemed to be shaking, as she was trying to hold in all this power. and as she powered up further, the silver aura came leaking out, before it grew into a small spire around her. as lazuli started to breathe out, letting her voice be heard, it sounded like two deep female voices together, echoing off of one another.

as lazuli really cut loose, really started to yell, the silver aura, which had some light red and blue burning within it, those colors came forth more. the ground shook, some of the trees bend over, all away from her as she unleashed this massive power, which seemed able to cause natural disasters around her. the light red became lighter and turned pink, while the light blue shifted to teal, before turning green. these two colors started taking over the silver, before it disappeared and a large pillar of light shot into the sky, before creating a sort of mirage in the sky of pink and green vapors. the power she unleashed was beyond anything she had ever unleashed before. and, with her body in this state, she seemed able to unleash the full potential of her infinite energy engine to be true to its name!

the earth trembled in the clearing where they stood, trees bend over, bushes were blown away and Ribrianne, Kakunsa and Rozie were all blown back by this massive power, which even blew away all the clouds in the sky. but this power went far beyond the place where they fought. the entire forest shook with power. even those who could not sense divine ki could feel the immense heat this form of Ultra Instinct gave off, even if they didn't know what it was. the students and teachers could feel it, as could the villains Dabi and Twice. Dabi, who had tried to recall the Noumu, was wondering why it wasn't coming back, even though he commanded it and it should only follow his commands. could it have been captured? was whatever caused these tremors, shockwaves and heat responsible for what had happened to the Noumu?

just as he wondered this, Twice noticed something in the sky, as mister Compress was coming down, having been tackled by three students; Shoji, Todoroki and Midoriya. at the Saiyan's fight, all three of them could feel this massive power as well and even Aniraza seemed to notice, looking away, alerted to it by its sensors. all three Saiyans, who had been dodging its attacks, took advantage of this opening and all launched their own attacks, hitting it in the face, chest and one of its knees, knocking the giant down, before continuing to blast it as hard and long as they could, doing as much damage possible, before the monster counter-attacked again.

at Jerren's fight, he sensed this massive power too, feeling it coming from Lazuli's position, but never having sensed anything like this. had he not sensed Lazuli's energy so many times, even in god ki state, he might not have recognized this energy as hers. it was so different from normal. but beyond that difference, this energy was so massive, so heavy, so sharp and it kept growing! her power was beyond his, even beyond Jiren. in this state, she might have enough power to have taken on Trigon by herself. maybe also even the Omni King. Jiren, who couldn't sense god ki, did feel the tremors in the sky and in the ground and the heat in the air; he was impressed by the enormous power she was unleashing.

as Ribrianne and her two lackeys stood back up, Lazuli turned to look at them and slowly started walking toward them. the three of them started walking toward her as well, but when Lazuli took another step, she was right in front of Ribrianne's face; which then proceeded to get its nose broken. Ribrianne was send flying but was stopped by Lazuli grabbing her ankle, spinning around and tossing her into Kakunsa, knocking both to the ground. Rozie than jumped forward, starting to unleash a barrage of punches, only to be shocked to see Lazuli effortlessly dodging them all, before whispering into her ear; 'my turn!' Rozie didn't see any of the punches, but the fact her entire body was aching with pain was a whole other story!

back in universe 10, Gowasu returned to the world of Rumush and Cus, looking around to see where they were; having been gone for only a day and he could only hope that his plan would help. Rumush came outside, having sensed his other half had returned and came to greet him. at this time, Cus came out of her staff, along with Saonel and Pilina; whose's power was far beyond what they had been before. when they went in, Rumush would compare both of them to pebbles. now they had grown to mountains. he could only guess that's what a years worth of Cus training them would do for them. they were now in a constant state of god ki and exuded raw, primal Namekian power!

Cus looked at her master and Gowasu, 'so, we're all back. did we all succeed?' Rumush nodded, 'yes, I have contacted Shin, the supreme kai of universe seven, who contacted the Galactic Patrol, who contacted our friends and warned them of the danger.' Cus smiled, 'well, I am happy to inform, as you can sense, that Saonel and Pilina's power is beyond anything that it was before; the wishes their dragon can now fulfill will be close to, if not equal to, the Super Dragon ball's wish. and, their dragon has three wishes.' Gowasu nodded, 'that's good. I myself had to break the rules to do what I did; but considering what we're up against; going back into the past to use the dragon balls, I can only hope that things will turn out for the best.'

Cus picked up her staff and looked into it to observe the seventh universe to observe their friends, seeing they were all currently in battle. Jerren was fighting the mighty Jiren with all his might, though slowly coming closer to matching the power Jiren currently fought at. the three Saiyans were fighting a large monster with crystals on its body; all three of them were using god ki, meaning it had to be powerful. and Lazuli's training was finally paying off. she was using a form of Ultra Instinct in a fight of three on one. though as she was now; it was more one on three. though, as this was her first time using this power, with how far she was pushing herself, she was worried about her.

Ribrianne Kakunsa and Rozie stood up, healed up and powered up with their love sticks before they all launched their own attacks at Lazuli. Kakunsa dashed around her, attacking her from behind, Ribrianne rolled up, launched herself into the sky, before rolling down, while Rozie rushed forward while swinging her fists and launching ki blasts. Lazuli effortlessly knocked those attacks aside and as all three arrived, she moved out of the way; but at such speed that she seemed to teleport. the three crashed into each other, before Lazuli moved in from the side, kicking all three of them once each, making them crash into different trees.

Lazuli simply kept standing where she was, as the trio crashed, healed up and came to attack her again. but no matter what tactic they used, Lazuli kept beating them. she no longer talked, she just watched calmly as she stood there as they came at her. she dodged, blocked and parried, before counter-attacking. the trio had no idea, as they couldn't sense Lazuli's energy, that the android was still getting stronger. her Infinite energy engine was going faster than ever before and supplying her body with several dozens of times the god ki she normally used, not to mention her body was sharpened the longer she remained in this state, the more refined her dodging became and the more devastating her attacks.

Ribrianne came back to her earlier strategy of using their full power to crush Lazuli with everything they had, as they could replenish their energy and heal with the power of love. but to be certain; they all took in double the power from before, charging up their strength as much as they could, before they all fired a massive blast at Lazuli and her surroundings. Lazuli didn't even blink as the attack came her way. as it reached her, a barrier appeared in front of her in the form of a spinning disk with grooves in it. as the energy hit the spinning disk, the grooves brought the access energy to its edges, where it dissipated. as the attack ended, the trio stood exhausted and surprised.

Lazuli dropped her barrier, before raising a hand to them, a small ball formed into her hand, before it extended into a piercing beam! the three barely managed to dodge it, each getting burned by it. as they landed, they all reached for their sticks, but they were gone! they looked to the others, seeing them in the same predicament. as they looked to the middle of their little triangle, Lazuli stood there, holding all six of their sticks in one hand, 'now; no more cheating!' she closed her hand, crushing the sticks to powder, opening her hand, letting it blow away in the wind, before making a quick spin; too quick for them to see.

in that spin of hers, she had launched a spin kick, hitting all three of them. all of them were knocked away from the other two before they crashed into the ground. now, without their cheat, weakened, exhausted and hurt, against this more powerful Lazuli; they knew they stood no chance. they tried to run away, all in another direction; hoping that doing so would allow at least one or two of them to escape. but Lazuli was too fast for them. she shot after all three of them in but the blink of an eye and punched all of them in the face, knocking them into each other, before approaching them again, cold and merciless. with the trio having had their fun hurting and tormenting them, now it was her turn!

Lazuli pinned them down, punching them in their face and gut, she knocked them to the ground again and again. and when they didn't get back up on their own, she didn't mind grabbing them by the hair and dragging them up. when they decided to fight back, Lazuli would block them before unleashing devastating counter-attacks on them! and Lazuli, as powerful and fast as she was now, was doing this to all three of them at the same time. with each new round, they got weaker and more injured, their god ki was fading, their consciousness was slipping; but with them not having trained for ultra instinct, it didn't happen for them as it had for Lazuli!

the damage Lazuli was causing was becoming worse and worse with each encounter. the craters she made when pummeling them into the ground got bigger each time. she was getting faster and faster as time passed. the trio, which had been so confident about their victory only a short while ago, was now quivering in fear, badly bruised, their clothes were torn and short on power. the area around them; splintered trees, torn shrubbery, shattered ground. Lazuli's power had grown to an enormous extent, so much so that, even with Ultra Instinct, controlling this much power was getting difficult. Lazuli knocked the trio airborne, before swatting them all into a different direction.

she knocked the trio around through the air, all at the same time, causing the air to shake through her tremendous speed, before knocking them into one another in the center of their little triangle. here, all three of them transformed back into their normal states. the fat Ribrianne turned back into the slender Brianne, the feral animal-like Kakunsa turned back into the lady-like Sanka Ku. and the martial artist Rozie turned back into the timid looking Su Roas. they were still bruised, their clothes were still torn, and they were as good as unconscious. Lazuli approached them as the air trembled under her power. they were weak and powerless like they had tried to make her feel. they had come here to capture her and take her to the Omni King. they had now failed! and she would make sure they would never do it again, or attempt to harm anyone else!

she raised her hand to the sky, before making a ball of energy, which then started to grow in size, fueled with massive power! annoying as they were, cheating during the fight as they did; they had been worthy opponents. so at the very least, she would finish them off with what could be considered a final attack! she brought the attack down, but then it disappeared; as pain erupted over her entire body! her skin cracked on her arms, on her legs, on her back and on her belly! her god ki exploded out of her, blowing the trio away into distant bushes before dangerous black ki started crackling out of her as she screamed in pain!

Lazuli fell to her knees, before falling on her face. she could barely progress what was happening to her! it seemed like her infinite energy engine had finally run out of power! or was it because it was producing such high quantities of god ki at such a high speed rate that it could no longer keep up? or was it her mortal and machine body that could not keep up with all that god ki? had she become a goddess, not just a woman capable of using god ki, would she than have been able to handle this? things than became black! 

Lazuli lay on the ground, twitching in pain, barely able to move. and each move she did make caused her excruciating pain. the black ki continued to spark out of her, as she was barely conscious. her entire body, which had been fueled by near limitless god ki only moments ago, was now filled with pain! had she pushed herself too far? was this the result of using more god ki than a body can handle? or was this because she pushed the power she gained from ultra instinct too far? or was it both at once?! at this moment, she could barely even focus on that, as she lost what little consciousness she had left.

Brianne slowly woke up, as she lay there, broken and in pain. Su Raos and Sanka Ku lay close to her, also barely awake and seemingly in just as much pain as she was. she wondered for a moment; why are we still alive? wasn't Lazuli about to kill us?! she looked to where her blond adversary had gone, before seeing her, laying on the ground, with a body trembling in pain. she did not know what had happened, but with Lazuli down and out; they had won! but as she tried to get up; her entire body protested against that idea in waves of pain. she barely had any energy left, but they needed to get out of here as soon as possible!

she looked to her two friends, before sending what little energy she had left to them, healing some of their injuries with it. they understood her plan and send her and their energy back to her, healing her injuries. they repeated this three times before they could stand up. all injuries that could have and would have been fatal had been healed and all broken bones had been mended. they all still had serious bruises, but those would heal soon enough. once all three of them had built up their ki again, using god ki, they could heal each other much faster and much better than how weak they were now.

Brianne grabbed Lazuli by her neck, lifting her head off of the ground, before reaching into her dress and pulling out a small device, pressing a button she said, 'my lord Omni King, the mission has been successful; we've got her!' Zamasu, on his end, couldn't be happier to hear that news, he smiled, 'that's excellent! then, allow me to get you all out of there!' he snapped his fingers three times and, with him focused on the earth, where his warriors were, three portals opened at three different locations!

Jerren, who was managing to hold his own against Jiren, was shocked when a portal opened up behind the muscular alien. Jiren looked back at it, before looking at Jerren again, 'it seems your life will be spared. our mission seems to have been a success!' he stepped back through the portal and disappeared! Jerren stood there, shocked at hearing that, before turning to the location where Lazuli had been fighting and rushed toward that location. but as he got there, he saw Sanka Ku and Su Raos carrying Lazuli by the back of her neck and by one of her ankles, walking through the portal. Brianne stood outside still, seeing Jerren's approach, 'ah, this must bring back some memories for you. and to think; all of this could have been avoided, had you only accepted me!' she stepped through the portal too and it closed.

with the Saiyans, they were giving the monster Aniraza everything they had, fighting with all their might, managing to fight it to a draw, while their surroundings were getting destroyed more and more! but just as all four seemed to want to end their fight with the next big attack, a portal appeared under the monster's feet and it fell in before the portal closed. and this time, the portal came not from this monster's power, warping itself through space. this time, it was gone, having left without a trace. they looked around for a moment, before finally letting their guard and their power down. but just as they thought they could relax, the three of them heard two screams coming from two different sides!

what followed was that on the third day, the camp ended and with police protection, the kids were brought to the hospital. as it turned out, Bakugou had been taken by the league of villains, Lazuli had been taken by the "American villains" and Ragdoll was gone too, likely also taken by the league of villains. along with many kids having been injured and others traumatized by being confronted by villains so early. with all of this happening, the media quickly turned on the heroes. ignoring the fact that two villains had been caught; the most deadly two, as well as one villain being killed; by other villains. they focused on the blunders of the heroes and wanted to drag them through the mud.

at UA, the teachers were having a meeting about this, how the villains had found the camp and attacked, while the location of the camp was unknown to most of the teachers. with all that had happened, Present Mic suspected there might be a traitor at UA. and with what Jirou had told them about her suspicions, he now also looked to the so-called "transfer students" with new eyes. Nezu eliminated that idea, 'no, they are not the traitors. nor are they transfer students.' this info shocked some, so he explained further, 'mister Aizawa contacted me this morning, informing me about what they had overheard. I will tell you the full story once this entire mess is behind us. but for now, know; they are on our side. and let's not forget, one of our transfer students was kidnapped as well. by another group of villains, but still.' Present Mic had to admit to that.

in the hospital, Jerren was not happy to be there and wanted to leave, but was blocked by all three of the Saiyans from leaving. he wanted to go and get Lazuli right away. but with the load of injuries Jiren had left on him, even if he could go after them; they would beat him again. and injured as he was; he stood no chance. he didn't care, needing to rescue his partner! only when Cus arrived and told him to calm down and listen before jumping into action, did he actually sit down and could the three Saiyans stop restraining him.

she continued to explain to them, that they had hope and would still have a fighting chance. once they were healed, they could use the dragon balls from the universe 6 Namekians, using one of the three wishes to bring back the super dragon balls, then the second to restore all the lives claimed by the year-long war the Omni King had started. and then the third,... they could use it to bring Lazuli back to them,... or gather all the super dragon balls around them. or, wish away the Omni King with the third wish. those were decisions that would need to be made. Todoroki and Kirishima, who walked by their room, heard some strange terms from them but assumed that was just some American slang mixed with Japanese.

at the Omni King's palace, the little tyrant was overjoyed. looking at the five warriors bowing before him, Jiren, Brianne and her lackeys and Aniraza, who seemed to still be capable of rational thought. he thanked them for collecting his prize. hanging in a forcefield behind him was an unconscious and still bruised and beaten Lazuli. he than told his warriors to prepare for the upcoming and final battle that would come soon! his victory was so close! 


	16. endgame

Todoroki and Kirishima moved onto Midoriya's room, where the other students had also gathered. their friend was still seriously injured from overusing his quirk, but the mental shock of not being able to save Bakugou seemed to be just as much of a burden on him. just about all the students had gotten some form of injury, if not physical, then mental for not being able to help when the villains attacked. and then there was also the attack from the American villains and both groups seemed to have succeeded in their objective, taking one of their classmates. but with both seemingly having the same goal, it made some wonder if they were working together.

Todoroki, after seeing how Midoriya was and that everyone else was here, he said, 'I wanted to bring Jerren as well, but he seemed to be in about the same state as you. with Lazuli being taken, he seems to be really depressed. the Saiyan siblings and their teacher were talking to him. Kirishima nodded, 'yeah,... they were using some American slang, I think, because I couldn't really follow what they were saying. something about,... dragon balls?' Midoriya looked up and Uraraka reacted surprised, but they weren't the only ones. the rest of the class was also unfamiliar with that term,... other than it being a dragon's... strange for them to be talking about that in the hospital. probably what Kirishima said, some American slang, but in Japanese, causing some sort of translation error.

back in Jerren's room, there was a knock on the door and All-Might and a cop named Tsukauchi came into the room, both wearing stern expressions. All-Might looked at everyone, before closing the door, 'so, with what Aizawa and Vlad told principle Nezu, it seems we have some extraterrestrials among us.' Cus nodded, 'that's true. but, as things stand now, we won't be here for long anymore. though with what has been happening, for the trouble that's happened because of us, in case the Omni King attacks again, we will grant this planet extra protection. I will send a team from universe ten and will be here myself as well.' Cabba stood up, 'I will try to gather as many Saiyan warriors from universe six, as well as any and all other species who are willing to help in the fight.' Caulifla smiled, 'and I will call up my old gang as well.' Jerren nodded, 'and Merus will bring the Galactic patrol for extra protection as well.'

All-Might was somewhat caught off guard by all the info now just flooding over him, before Jerren added, 'also, I am sorry about what has happened to Bakugou. annoying and cruel as the brat is, he didn't deserve to be caught by the league of villains.' All-Might nodded, 'that wasn't your fault. from what I heard, you all had a difficult fight on your hands, as did the students. but, with the information we have gathered, we pretty much know where the League is. and I will be there, along with other heroes, to take down the villains and save young Bakugou.' Jerren cracked a small and weak smile, 'that's good. you know, to make up for the trouble that's come to us, allow us to help with that. I'll give Jacco a call. this should be something he can do.'

a call later, Jerren had informed Jacco of this mission and where to meet up with the Heroes, under the guise of Heroes from America, "heroes" as he would bring backup. with All-Might and Tsukauchi leaving, Jerren informed the group that tonight, he would head back to the forest, as he left his stuff, more importantly; the dragon balls, back at camp. so, with Cus sending the Namekians over after gathering her own forces, tonight they would be able to turn back a lot of damage that had been done.

after Recovery girl had come by and healed all of them of their most serious injuries, Cus healed the rest of their injuries, before leaving the hospital with them. and while Jerren went back to his apartment, to wait for tonight, the Saiyans went with Cus to a remote location where no one saw them, before she brought them back to Universe 6, giving them all several hours to gather their forces. she would then return with her own forces and they would all go back to universe 7. she had already warned Whis, so he and Beerus could also be ready. lord Beerus might not be willing to help and, since Angels weren't really allowed to actively interfere, Whis might not be interested either. but as this monster, Zamasu, had replaced the Omni King and killed their father, Cus saw it as things having changed.

after delivering the Saiyans, she went to her own universe, where Gowasu had already gathered several warriors. Rumush was ready to go, having prepared a cube for travel, as well as gathering people. they would go by all planets they could reach in all the hours they had and gather all the fighters, both weak and strong, all who were willing to make a final stand! Gowasu would go along and even talk to all the Kais who would be willing to help, to stand up against a corrupted and fallen member of their group! and so the gathering of power started!

back in universe 7, Merus was organizing the Galactic patrol around planet earth, with all forces ready to go down and help, or evacuate all the possible people down there! other members of the patrol were busy gathering warriors from planets and bringing them to Earth as quickly as they could. they didn't know if the Omni King would just be sending his elite next time, or would be sending all who were loyal to him as an army. Merus knew, doing this didn't mean much, but it was all they could do. with the Omni King having made his wish, he could erase them simply when he felt like it. so why the monster waited, he didn't know. but the longer he waited, the more time and chance his opponents had to come up with a way to counter-attack.

Jacco, who had been assigned to help the heroes to get a teenager back along with two new recruits was not in a good mood, looking back at the green girl and orange man in their new skin-tight uniforms, frowning, 'well, look lively rookies! can't have you two screwing up a mission like this!' the green girl, Cheelai, smiled, 'oh come on chief, what's there to be in such a foul mood about?' Jacco turned around, 'what you ask?! well, let's see; first, you steal my space ship! two, when we get close to catching you, you join up with the Frieza force! three, after we finally capture you, you make an underhanded deal involving blackmail to be released and four, you get assigned under me!'

Cheelai smiled, 'well, it's sort of your own fault chief! I mean, it wasn't me who drew a mustache on the universe king's face. all I did was slightly threaten you with what you had done. one inspection later, you would likely be fired. so, all you had to do was put in a good word for me and Lemmo, which you did. and, because "you" did, of course, we got assigned under your care.' Lemmo nodded, 'her shifty ways aside, I am grateful for a second opportunity. I may not be the best fighter, but I can drive and repair ships and I am a good shooter.' Jacco frowned, turned around and grumbled to himself as he set course to where he was supposed to meet up with the heroes.

as nightfall came, Jerren walked outside, locked up his apartment, before shooting up into the sky and flying toward the forest. fast as he was, even if his small form was seen in the sky for a moment, he would be gone the next. and high as he was in the dark, this flight should bring him no problems. as he arrived at the forest, he saw the damage that had been caused by their battles and the fires that had been started. he landed close to the place they had been staying, before walking toward the entrance. but as he did, two people came walking from around the building.

Mandalay, wearing a normal outfit in the form of a red blouse and black pants, with no cat glove or ear or tail in sight, he found she looked a lot better. walking next to her, holding her hand, was Kota, who still seemed to be really shaken by what had happened yesterday. Mandalay looked surprised to see Jerren here, walking toward him, 'what are you doing here? are you here to see Pixie-Bob?' Jerren shook his head, 'no. although that would be nice. I am here because, with my friend Lazuli being taken, my mind was such a mess that I left my stuff here. I came here to get it.' Mandalay nodded, 'ah, I see. I guess you left something important.'

Jerren nodded, 'yeah, I left some very important items here which I will need for my future hero work. and, two of my friends will be coming over later tonight to assist me with that, hope you don't mind.' Mandalay shook her head, 'no, no worries. I was just about to put Kota to bed. as for your stuff, once Pixie Bob recovered this morning, she found your stuff and decided to keep it safe. she's currently in her room.' she gave Jerren an encouraging smile, before walking toward the building. Kota looked back, before weakly saying, 'goodnight mister.' Jerren was slightly taken aback by the boys change in attitude, from a rude brat to being polite to someone he saw as; "wanting to be a here." maybe Midoriya rescuing him had caused some changes.

having learned where his stuff was, he followed Mandalay inside, before noticing that Tiger was missing. before Mandalay left, he asked, 'where's the big guy?' Mandalay looked back, 'Tiger? oh, he's helping with tonight's mission to take down the league of villains. and in the process, he's hoping to get Ragdoll back.' Jerren nodded before stating, 'you know, you look a lot better like this than in that silly uniform of yours.' the two walked away from each other, while Mandalay looked a tad like a grumpy cat, having heard that comment of his. as Jerren got to Pixie Bob's room, he knocked on the door, before smiling, 'special delivery, a box with special cat food for an injured kitty cat.'

the door was nearly pulled off its hinges. Pixie Bob stood there, wearing a blue blouse and black pants, looking pretty good, except for the bandages around her forehead. she looked surprised, before looking pleased, pulling him in and closing the door before hugging him, 'oh, I am so glad you're alright.' Jerren sighed, 'define alright? if feeling stressed because my colleague was taken by my enemies while I was powerless to change that, then yeah, I am alright.' Pixie Bob let him go and stepped back, before apologizing, 'I am so sorry. I didn't mean,... I meant, physically. you look alright. barely a bruise to be seen.' Jerren nodded, 'yeah, we have a pretty good healer on our side.'

Pixie Bob nodded and smiled, 'well, that's good. so,... did you come here just to see me?' Jerren smiled, 'it is nice to see you again, doing fine as well. but, in the hurry in which we left, I forgot my stuff, including the dragon balls. so, I came for those. but, seeing you sure is a bonus.' Pixie Bob nodded, before walking to a closet, opening it, showing her cat outfit, as well as some other cat-themed outfits, before pulling out a box at the bottom, in which Jerren recognized his stuff. she shoved the box toward him, 'here you are. so, are you leaving right away?' he shook his head, 'no, not right away. two of my comrades will be coming my way. they will help me in the summoning. so, until then, I could keep an injured kitty company. perhaps give you a scratch behind the ears.' Pixie Bob nearly purred at that idea.

at universe 10, Cus, Rumush and Gowasu had gathered quite the army. Cus opened a portal to Universe 7's earth, one which she didn't have to carry people through. Saonel and Pilina thanked her for everything, for the years worth of training, before diving through. it would take them about half an hour to get to Earth, so they still had some time. as powerful as they were now, maybe they didn't need to wish back the Super Dragon Balls. maybe one of their wishes was powerful enough to wish away the Omni King. but as they came to the topic of them not being powerful enough, if they wished back the super dragon balls; they might be in the state of just being used. which would mean they would have to wait a year for them to be used again. they could use a second wish to activate the balls again and then a third to gather them all,... but that would leave all who had died dead. or maybe through their training, they had gotten to the point they could get more wishes out of their now truly divine dragon.

Cus transported universe 10's army to universe 6, planet Sadala, where Caulifla, Cabba and Kale were waiting, with the Saiyan army behind them, as well as all who had served in Frost's army who had survived the Omni King's attacks. seeing Cus arrived, Cabba brought up Frost, whom they would need to inform about this, getting him out of the school life they had put him in, as they would need all the fighting power they could muster. now with the armies of universes 6 and 10, Cus set course for planet Earth of universe 7, where that universe's troops were also waiting. they had gathered the armies of three universes for the defense of one planet.

Cus wondered, what was it with that planet? why was the Omni King so obsessed with Jerren and Lazuli that he would go so far to get them killed, and anyone associated with them? was it because of the person who was in the childlike body of Grand Zeno; had Zamasu become more childish and petty? and why had he taken Lazuli? Zamasu hated mortals and their creations. Lazuli was both mortal and mortal creation; why had he wanted her? did he want her for her infinite energy engine? on the opposite end, Jerren with his light hawk wings could pose a universal threat to the Omni King, but he had taken his partner instead. was it to make his opponent despair? Cus couldn't follow her enemy's thinking at all. the end game was starting!

Mandalay had just put Kota to bed when she heard a knock on the door. as she opened the door, she was surprised to see two large buff men standing there, both equally green, striped with tendrils on their head, yet they were still different, both in face and height. one was taller and broader, but the other was still quite tall and buff himself. Saonel bowed his head, 'apologies for the late hour miss, but we know our friend Jerren is here.' Pilina added, 'he might have mentioned our coming here. we're here to help him.' Mandalay nodded, 'understood, I'll get him. please wait here.' the two Namekians nodded and she walked to Pixie-Bob's room, knocking on the door, before walking in.

Mandalay's jaw dropped slightly as Pixie-Bob had her head on Jerren's lap while he patted her head as if she were a cat. as she had burst in, Pixie-Bob jumped to her feet, slightly blushing that she had been caught in such an act, before Jerren stood up, 'ah, they're here.' Mandalay nodded, 'yeah,... but how do you know?' Jerren smiled, 'I can sense their energy. now, Pixie-Bob, Mandalay, would you like to watch?' the two women nodded, while Jerren opened the box holding his stuff, while he picked up the capsule holding the dragon balls and walking outside, where he was greeted by the Namekians. as they were pretty far away from civilization, with only those who knew present, it was time to start.

Jerren activated the capsule, which turned into a large box, containing the seven dragon balls. he opened the box, exposing the balls to the fresh air. Mandalay looked at the balls, 'are those things really capable of solving everything you mentioned?' Jerren smiled, 'with all our info on Namekians and their dragon balls, not to mention knowing the training these guys have been doing, these will certainly help.' Pilina nodded, 'well, let's get started. Saonel, would you do the honors?' Saonel nodded, before starting to speak in a foreign alien language, ending his summoning call with the name; Saolinel!'

at that word, the dragon balls lit up gold, before a massive beam of light shot into the sky. the galactic patrol officers circling the earth were shocked to see what was happening, as suddenly out of nowhere, a large teal dragon body seemed to fling itself around the earth's atmosphere! hovering over the valley was the massive dragon head, speaking to the group in Namekian. Saonel nodded, 'okay, I got some good news. all our training has not been for nothing! we can now make four wishes! what should we wish for first!' Jerren nodded, 'for the erasing of the existence of the Omni King!' Pilina nodded and translated it for him. but as he finished, the dragon shook its head as he replied. Saonel sighed, 'sorry, but he can't do that. the Omni King is too powerful for that. guess we really need the super dragon balls!'

Jerren nodded, 'thinking about what four wishes to make, as he would need to be precise with his words to get the maximum effect out of each. his first wish, 'bring back to life, all who died due to the actions of the Omni King and his minions.' after Namekian translation, the eyes of the dragon lit up and he nodded. Jerren's second wish, he looked at Mandalay, 'bring back to life all the good people who were killed by villains in the past two years.' this would include Kota's parents, who had been heroes.' another translation later and the wish had been granted. his third wish, 'bring the super dragon balls back into existence.' the dragon seemed to think on this for a moment, before replying, which Pilina translated, 'he says he can do it, but since they granted a wish right before their destruction, they will still be unusable for a year.' Jerren nodded, 'do it. and my fourth wish; activate the super dragon balls.' the Namekians nodded, translated and two flowing of the eyes later, both wishes were granted, before the dragon itself started glowing and vanished, the dragon balls had risen into the sky, before shooting away, spreading over the earth.

Mandalay looked at the balls that flew away, before looking at Jerren again, 'so, what happens now? from what I understood from your wishes, you got the way to remove your enemy back. but don't you need to go find them?' Jerren smiled, 'nope, not us. we have allies who can do that. Cus! can you hear me?!' the two pro heroes were surprised he suddenly yelled at the sky, but even more when a female voice replied, 'load and clear Jerren. are the Namekians there?' Jerren grinned, 'they are. and the four wishes have been made. the super dragon balls are back and active. could you get them?' Cus replied, 'sorry, but no. I am busy gathering up and bringing our army. but, if all who died are back, like lord Champa,... I will ask my sister Vados to search universe six. and I am sure Whis won't mind searching universe 7.'

suddenly a male voice replied, 'I certainly won't. and I won't have to do it on my own. thanks to the wishes he made, we got a big help on our side.' Cus happily replied, 'who do you mean brother Whis?' another male replied, 'how about me Cus?' the angel squealed, 'welcome back daddy! Uhm,... I mean, welcome back, grand priest.' the grand priest chuckled, 'it's good to hear my daughter's voice again as well.' Jerren cleared his throat, 'sorry, not to bother the family reunion, but we still have a war to end.' Cus replied, 'okay, then we will continue the conversation without you. our army will be there soon.'

her voice disappeared, but they did continue the talk on their own. and the grand priest informed Cus that someone else had also come back alive alongside him. it was a green kai, but the soul inside was very different. and as Vados was informed, who along with Champa was surprised, she agreed to search the sixth universe for the super dragon balls. but the Grand Priest had a question to Cus, to change the wish of removing the Omni King with swapping the souls back to their original body. than Zamasu could pay for all his crimes, while the balance would be kept. Cus promised she would consider it.

at the villains' hideout, Bakugou had gotten out of his restraints and was prepared to defend himself, while the villains were debating about what to do with him when suddenly a knock could be heard on the door, 'hello? got a pizza delivery!' everyone was looking at the door, surprised and stunned by that sudden announcement! the next moment, the wall got smashed by All-Might, knocking down some of the villains. Shigaraki yelled for a gate, but the Hero Kamui Woods flung himself inside, before binding Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Magna, Compress, Spinner, Twice, Toga and Dabi. when the latter tried to free himself, Gran Torino rushed in and knocked him out with a kick. All-Might spoke up 'you can't run anymore, league of villains! understand?! because we are here now!'

the league was completely surprised and caught off guard, even more so with what had just been on the news, followed by the new information that they were surrounded by the police and powerful pro heroes! Shigaraki called for Kurogiri to warp over as many Noumu as he could. but before Kurogiri could do that, Edgeshot put him to sleep, this meant they also couldn't escape anymore. the villains were stuck and they wouldn't get any Noumu for backup. Gran Torino continued by stating the identity of all villains there before All-Might told Shigaraki to tell them where his boss was. Shigaraki was pissed and started throwing a fit, telling All-Might he hated him.

at this point, pools of mud appeared in the air, before Noumu started crawling out. Kurogiri was still unconscious, so this was not his doing. than this same mud came out of Bakugou's mouth before it swallowed him up and the boy disappeared. but not only did this happen inside, on the street noumu were coming out as well. Endeavor, the other heroes and Jacco and his interns were fighting back. Jacco, Cheelai and Lemmo shot the beasts with their blasters, while Endeavor roasted them with his flames while the police emptied their guns on the monsters. inside Kamui woods kept on holding the villains, while Gran Torino and All-Might dealt with the Noumu.

next up, Himiko barfed out the same stuff as Bakugou, hitting all members of the league with it, before all of them disappeared, leaving a small number of Noumu behind that all jumped All-Might, who threw the monsters off of him, before jumping high into the sky. back in the hospital, he had asked Yaoyorozu for something; to make a transmitter and a remote capable of tracking it. when Kamui woods had grabbed everyone, through his wood he had planted trackers on them. and when he had put his hand on Bakugou's shoulder, just to not lose him again, he had planted a tracker on the boy too. All-Might now took out the remote, before heading to the location where all of them had gathered, before shooting off into that direction, leaving the Noumu to the heroes there.

meanwhile, the Grand Priest was contacting all his children who had not joined the Omni King, telling them all what had really happened and asked them to gather their armies and bring them to Universe 7, as that seemed to be the Omni King's target. while the Omni King had dealt a blow to his enemies, he was unaware that mutliple threats had returned and more were rizing up! a massive multi-universal army was rising quickly and would likely bebrought to universe 7's planet Earth in one day time!

the Omni King stood before a large collection of warriors. not just his elite five; Jiren, Brianne and her two lackeys and Aniraza, but the rest of their respective teams. seven extra love-centered idiots with love on their brains, the rest of the nine pride troopers, six more machine type warriors, a team of ten brutish and barbaric looking fighters, and finally seven beast-like warriors. those three worthless mutts would have been part of this team, but as they had failed, they had been destroyed. the Omni King looked at all these warriors bowing to him, 'my army, it is soon time to annihilate the final resistance! I am sending all of you to planet Earth in universe 7. and I order all of you to kill every mortal you find there!'

Brianne slowly raised her hand, drawing his attention as she said, 'a question?' he frowned, 'I don't like having my plans questioned!' she nodded, 'I know sir. I am not questioning you, or your plan,... I just want to ask you a question.' still frowning, the Omni King nodded, 'fine then. one question!' she nodded, 'thank you, sir. I was wondering, as you are capable of erasing all life from a planet, while I certainly don't mind going, why don't you annihilate them all yourself?' the Omni King frowned for a moment, before cracking a smile, 'good question. the answer; I am the greatest power in existence. none are my equal. and everyone who knows of me knows that. so, by sending you, whatever defenses they have, you will destroy. and when they find they can't win against you, they will finally realize their mistake, ever thinking they could stand against me!'

everyone nodded in understanding before the Omni King gave all a stern look again, 'now, I did tell you I want all mortals on that planet killed! but the planet itself is not to be destroyed! minimal damage, like craters, burned forests and destroyed cities are to be expected. but if anyone destroys the planet itself, they will pay!' everyone nodded, as almost all here had enough power to blow up a planet. some even multiple times over. so they would need to control their power. as slipping up could mean the end of the planet and along with that all their comrades here, as well as their own life.

back on earth, as Jerren had informed Cus and received information that the first victims had returned, it was proof that one of the spells had worked, which meant all the other spells had also worked. but now that the dragon was gone and contact with Cus had been ended, Jerren looked at the group behind him. Pixie Bob looked up and around, before asking, 'so, what happens now?' Jerren smiled, 'well, I have informed my trainer Cus, who with her boss pretty much orchestrated this whole multi-universal resistance, so now I inform my boss and ask for his input. he pulled out his phone and contacted Merus, who had already understood the dragon had been summoned, having seen it encircling the planet. as Jerren asked what was to happen now, Merus explained that the Omni King might send his warriors from before again, but might also send way more. and in such a case their warriors had to be able to protect the people of the earth, but also take the battle to the least populated position.

with Jerren where he was, with two women and a sleeping boy, he should be able to keep them safe and that location was far away from any other civilization. with that contact ended, Jerren asked Saonel and Pilina to go to where the army of universe 6 would arrive and help them to protect the earth. the Namekians accepted and left. and with nothing else to be done, Jerren and the women went back inside. Mandalay was happy, looking forward to seeing her cousins again, but also looking forward to Kota's reaction to seeing his parents again. that boy would be so happy. with Mandalay going to check up on Kota, seeing the boy sleep, Pixie Bob was going to put on a pot of tea, happy that Jerren was staying longer. with them busy, Jerren took out his phone and called Jacco, wondering how his mission was going.

Jacco was busy dodging and blasting Noumu, but had one free hand to pick up the phone and explained the situation to Jerren, while also ordering Cheelai and Lemo to go after All-Might, to see if they could help out this planets number 1 hero. as the duo arrived where All-Might was, they saw massive devastation done to the city, while the boy they were sent to safe was being attacked by a group of villains. as the duo opened fire to keep the villains at a distance, they didn't notice the small group of five that had followed them, before hiding, observing the situation and coming up with their own plan.

the battle was completely chaotic! All-Might's punches, the league of villain's leader; All For One's wide range attacks, the constant attacks from the league of villains; it was a good thing that Kurogiri and Dabi had been knocked unconscious! keeping them at a distance with blasts from their blasters was something Cheelai and Lemmo both knew how to do and using their rocket boots to maneuver around the battlefield made it easier, but they weren't yet used to those devices. and with Magne's quirk, using it to push and pull Cheelai and Lemmo around made it more difficult. but with Bakugou's explosions, the trio at least managed to stand their ground!

All-Might did try to come to their aid, but All For One got in the way every time and dragged the hero back into their fight. it seemed like a stalemate that was slightly in the villain's favor, meaning they would be pushed back more and more the longer this battle laster! but then, something shattered through a wall, before a massive glacier shot into the sky. things went incredibly quickly from this point. looking up, a trio of three boys shot into the sky and the one with red hair yelled down to Bakugou, who launched himself up with an explosion. Magne magnetized Spinner and compress, trying to launch Compress after the boys, but before they could launch, Cheelai and Lemmo shot all three in their shoulders and legs, knocking all of them to the ground. now with the kid safe and two other kids retreating, the duo also retreated, while firing at the villains to keep them from coming after them.

back with Jerren, after having had his tea and Mandalay going to bed, he went back with Pixie Bob to her room, where the two sat down for a talk. Pixie Bob wanted to learn more about Jerren, not just because he was an alien, but also because he was a good looking man and he showed interest in her. so she wanted to know more about his personality and background. so, after talking a while, she asked, 'how did you and Lazuli meet? and how did she end up becoming your partner?' Jerren sat back, taking a deep breath, before beginning his story.

Jerren sat back, taking a deep breath, before beginning his story, 'okay, so this story begins five years ago. shortly after I had lost my former partner, Raven. and yes, I do mean the Raven we defeated some time ago. the higher-ups of Galactic patrol HQ judged her for losing control once and had sent her away. I wasn't in the best state of mind at that time, as I blamed myself for not helping her. but, back to the story. a planet had been found in disarray, so I was sent to help the planet; earth.' Pixie Bob shook her head, 'wait, you came here?' Jerren shook her head, 'no. interestingly enough, that planet, like this one, also had been given the name Earth. but unlike this one, not everyone had a power.'

Pixie Bob nodded and he continued, 'for nine years had that planet been in trouble. the population had been relentlessly cut down over and over and the survivors seemed to have no hope of things getting better. just about all the cities were in ruins. all I knew was what Jacco had said, who had heard it from a woman called Bulma who lived there. two monsters had been ransacking the planet and they had eliminated all the planet's guardians, now using all humans who were left as their playthings, to kill as they saw fit. there was a grim atmosphere on the planet. well, I landed in the city in which Jacco had said the danger was most prevalent.'

Pixie Bob nodded, 'did any survivors notice your arrival?' Jerren nodded, 'yes, they did, but as scared as they were, they didn't know whether or not I was friend or foe, so they stayed hidden. I could barely sense any power around me, except some creature which seemed to be on the other side of the town, which had seemingly noticed my energy and was coming my way. not knowing what it was, wanting to collect more info before confronting it, I kept my distance and kept walking away from it in a circle. sometimes it came rushing toward me in a straight line, but when it did, I would rush and circle around it. I seemed to be faster than this creature at least, so I knew I could play keep away. but the more I studied this thing's power, the more apparent it became to me that it had more than one form of energy. it was all energy, but it seemed to be from many different people. I concluded that this had to be one of the two monsters we had been informed about.'

Pixie Bob nodded, 'so, did you confront this monster? and, what does Lazuli have to do with this?' Jerren nodded, 'I am getting to that. wanting to lure it to me, I made sure to walk in a straight line, away from any of the people who had survived, before hiding in a building. but just as I closed the door, I noticed a young blond woman sitting against the wall next to the door. that's where I first met Lazuli. I asked her if she was okay, but she just gave me a cold look, while I sensed the monster come toward us.' Pixie Bob nodded, 'so, was it this monster that had killed all those people?' Jerren became silent for a moment, before answering, 'it had been part of the cause. its name was Cell, a biological android. it had the ability to suck people dry, leaving husks in clothing behind, turning them into energy. now, Lazuli, wondered who I was and what I was doing there. I saw she had some bruises on her and she was clearly hiding. so, I wanted to put her mind at ease; thus I told her who I was and that I worked for the Galactic patrol, having come here to save this planet from the danger it was in.'

Jerren thought back and smiled, 'Lazuli seemed suspicious of me at first, but then introduced herself,... as Android 18. it had been the name she had been using for the past nine years. I asked her if she also had another name and after some thinking, she remembered her name had been Lazuli. as I did not want to call her by a number, I asked her if I could call her by that name. she didn't mind and as I asked her what she was doing here, she told me she was hiding from a monster known as Cell. yes, the monster I mentioned, the one I was trying to lure. it was looking for her. it had already found her brother and absorbed him, now looking for her to become something it referred to as "the perfect being" or something. not wanting to be absorbed, she had fled and hid. as she had no energy, Cell could not easily find her, so it went and destroyed cities it suspected she was in, using only enough force to destroy the cities, but not her.'

Pixie Bob nodded, 'so, if that's the case, why was that town still standing?' Jerren nodded, 'yeah, you see. all the surrounding towns and cities had been reduced to debris and dust. so, having chased her around, or not found her, yet not seeing her fly, Cell knew she was somewhere on the ground. and it didn't mind playing with what it considered to be its food. so, knowing I had unknowingly made a mistake by luring Cell over to where I was, to where his prize was, I apologized to her and explained the situation. she got mad at me, but I promised to protect her and get her out of danger. she didn't want to, but thought that at least with two she would stand a better chance. and in case it came to a fight, she could leave me to fight Cell, while she would run.'

Pixie Bob frowned, 'that's not nice! why was she like that?!' Jerren shrugged, 'well, in the nine years of its dwindling population, the people had grown cold, afraid and would look out for themselves over others. but, she did come with me. I took her outside and that's when I first saw Cell and Lazuli stood frozen. okay, Cell, think of a large humanoid bug man, having an exoskeleton as natural armor, a long thick tail, a thick face with swollen lips and a combination between horns and antlers on the side of his head reaching up. Lazuli, having seen that monster absorb her brother, went into shock. Cell also stood still for a moment, having come looking for me, but finding his target, android 18, instead. he forgot all about me, before charging straight at Lazuli. when he pulled himself out of the street, he wondered what had happened, only noticing me when he looked to where Lazuli was, still holding my hand at the place where I had hit him.'

Pixie Bob smiled, 'so, you could easily beat that monster?' Jerren looked down, 'well, not easily. I was faster,... he was stronger. and I only realized that after taking some hits from the monster, being knocked down. Lazuli, having snapped out of it, had started running. but Cell was faster, catching up to her and throwing her to the ground. and then, this was disgusting, the stinger end of his tail opened up and went over Lazuli's head and shoulders. she screamed and struggled, not wanting to be absorbed by that monster. I got up, still being faster, I rushed the monster, pummeled his face with some good strong hits, before axe kicking him to the ground. hit tail was still closed around Lazuli and she was being sucked in more and more. so, I grabbed the base of the tail with one hand, before blasting it with my other hand, making it fall off of its body. the muscles weakened and the tail opened and Lazuli pulled herself free.'

Pixie Bob grimaced at picturing this, before Jerren continued, 'Cell and Lazuli both stood up and Cell showed his regeneration, growing back his tail. so he still had a way of absorbing her. our battle continued, but this time I had the upper hand. using my greater speed, I dodged all his attacks and landed all of mine, but Cell said I could never beat him, as he could regenerate all his injuries, so long as his nucleus was intact. and destroying him completely, to the cellular level, would take more power than I had. I looked to lazuli, who placed her hands on my shoulders, before streaming her energy into me. I could feel myself growing more powerful than I had ever felt and Cell felt it too. he looked around, I think he wondered if he should run away. but in the end, he stayed, wanting to absorb Lazuli. so we both blasted one another. but with Lazuli's infinite energy engine, she could continuously increase mine. so in the end, our attack won and Cell was erased. with the monster gone, I asked what she wanted to do now, but she said that I had promised to protect her if she went with me, so that was what she would do. we left that alternate Earth and I brought her to the Galactic Patrol.'

Pixie Bob smiled, 'and there she was accepted as a member and became your partner?' Jerren shook his head, 'no. I did ask if she could join, so she would have a place to call home. but they didn't trust her. they had been running background checks on all their members ever since Raven left. so, they would run one on her. and as they healed and scanned her, with her being an android, part machine, their machines scanned her mind for memories and the truth came out. Lazuli had been abducted by an old man, alongside her twin brother, Lapis. we saw the gruesome procedure through her eyes as she witnessed how her brother was turned into an android, before seeing the same process happening to her. after that, they were activated as androids without emotions. their first act; destroy their maker. after that, they had no one to control them and no one who was more powerful. and they would show the world. Cell had only shown up one year before I had. also a creation of that old man, to combine his three best works. she and her brother had been responsible, for eight years of suffering of that planet. we also saw Cell, a more bug-like and less man version, absorbing her brother through his tail, before transforming into the version I had fought. well, the higher-ups didn't want her on the force, not wanting to employ a killbot.'

Pixie Bob nodded, 'well, I can sort of understand that.' Jerren nodded, 'Yeah, but she had saved my life. without her, I would not have been able to defeat Cell. I stood up for her,... like I should have done for Raven. I told them people could change if given the chance. they told me, "if they choose to!" so, I was willing to offer Lazuli that chance and give her the choice. she accepted, but the higher-ups didn't like it all that much. they would give Lazuli a month to show if she had changed from the killbot they had seen she was. if they saw even one sign that she was dangerous, they would arrest her and lock her up, forever. and well,... here we are; five years later. with her as my partner,... well, kidnapped partner.' Pixie Bob nodded, 'yes, but with all that you have done and all the people helping you, there's no doubt in my mind that you will win and get her back.' Jerren smiled, 'well, I certainly hope that's the case.'

Jerren finished telling his story and sighed, 'so that's the story. I guess I could add that in the month that followed, Lazuli showed no sign of hostility toward any living being. following that was a year of training in,... I guess you could call it military school. learning the etiquette of the members of the Galactic patrol. and while she seemed cold at first, lacking empathy, the more she interacted with people who were kind to her,... her ice slowly started to melt. and while she still doesn't show much emotion, she too can have her warm moments now, from time to time.'

his shoulders slumped down and he sunk down, sliding out of his chair. Lazuli, his partner and his most trusted friend, gone! and he hadn't been able to do anything to help her! was he that weak?! was he so useless that he couldn't even help his best friend when she needed him most?! he barely noticed the arms that wrapped around him, nor the quiet voice that softly spoke to him. all he could do was mutter to himself, 'I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her too! first Raven, send away, banished and I didn't protect her. now Lazuli, taken away! I already lost Raven. if I lose Lazuli too, I wouldn't know what to do!' Pixie Bob kept on holding him, whispering calmly into her ear, 'don't worry love. you will get her back. like with a disease, it gets worse before it gets better. and things always get better.'

Jerren's mind cleared up a little, noticing he was slumped onto the ground and held in her arms. in this situation, he couldn't help himself. he wrapped his arms around her too, before placing her head on her lap, while she softly brushed her hand through his hair. she slowly let him go and gently lifted his head up, before slowly standing up and stepping up to her bed, tapping her hand on it, 'shall we go to sleep dear?' Jerren looked at her in surprise. she, a woman, asked him, a man, to sleep with her. did she mean that? did she want him and her to,... he cleared his throat and stood up, 'Uhm, sorry, but if you want to have intercourse, I am afraid I have to refuse. not that I am against it entirely, but this isn't the situation for it. besides, there's the chance of children and to have those out of wedlock,... well, I am not ready for that. besides, I also have certain standards I have to stick to.'

from the moment he started talking to the moment that he started talking to the moment he finished, Pixie Bob had started blushing and it had intensified the longer he continued. she shook her head wildly and hit her fist on her bed, 'No You Dummy! I meant, Let's get some sleep! We're both tired! we need energy for any possible battles to come! so shut up before you say any other dumb things and come to sleep!' Jerren cleared his throat, now also blushing as the misunderstanding had been cleared up, before looking at his clothes, 'Uhm,... do we sleep with clothes on or,...?' Pixie Bob looked at him, looking at herself as she was wearing her civilian clothing, before standing up, walking to her closet and walking into it. coming out a minute later, having changed into blue Pajamas and holding a blue dressing gown form him, she tossed it to him as she walked to her bed, 'you can wear this. change in the closet. and, sorry if it's not your size.'

Jerren smiled and disappeared into her closet for a moment, before coming out, wearing it. it was indeed a bit too small for him, shown by how much of his arms and legs were visible, from elbow and knee down. but it fit him well enough. Pixie Bob lay in bed, holding up her blanket. he stepped into her bed, before she wrapped her blanket around them both, before kissing his cheek and wishing him a good night. he wished her the same, before also kissing her back on her cheek. and as she held him in her arms, they both drifted off to sleep.

in the Omni King's palace, Lazuli was starting to wake up, finding herself shackled to a pillar by chains. she tried to pull free, but the chains were too strong. she tried to use her ki to power up and break the chains, but the chains prevented the build-up of ki. and as she tried to draw in surrounding energy to activate her god ki, the chains blocked any energy coming near her and repelled it. she hung from her arms, while her ankles were bound together and chains had also been thrown around her waist, pinning her to the palace by her wrists, waist and ankles. as she looked around, she saw a palace in the distance, before noticing a small person at the foot of the pillar, who looked up at her with a sneer on his face; the Omni King.

she struggled some more, trying to free herself, but failed again. she sighed and looked at him, 'why am I here?' the Omni King started to float and flew up to her height, to look her in the eye, 'why are you here? well, all of this, all that has happened and is currently happening; it's all because of you!' Lazuli didn't understand him, 'what do you mean, all because of me? that makes no sense!' the Omni King scowled at her, 'I saw what you did! I saw how you and your brother killed people. killing for no reason! it showed me how monstrous mortals truly are. so, I began thinking of a way to get rid of mortals. of course, I had little support. so, in order to erase all mortal life, I knew I needed the power of the one being capable of erasing existence itself. and now that my plan is about to succeed; I brought you here to show you the result of your actions!'

Lazuli's jaw had dropped, not because of a realization of it being her fault, but how dumb that sounded. she shook her head, while the Omni King continued, 'and now, with you captured, all my forces are headed toward that planet you were staying on, with all those disgusting and arrogant mortals who fight to gain fame! and of course, I know that that one angel who's been helping you has been gathering her forces and are headed toward that same planet.' a wave of his hand later and an image of Earth appeared, with the Galactic patrol ships hovering around it, while forces from universe 6 and 10 were arriving and spreading. the Omni King grinned, 'but in the end, it doesn't matter how the fight will go! whether my forces win, whether the angels and gods of destruction fight each other and destroy the galaxy around them. even if your side wins, I will eradicate all mortals once the battle is concluded. whether it's the filthy insignificant mortals you tried to help or those idiotic mortals who follow me. I will eradicate all who survive either way! and you can watch the results of your actions!'

Lazuli calmly looked the monster in the eye, 'wow. and here I thought you were a kai, a being capable of living thousands if not ten thousands of years. but the way you talk, the way you think, the way you act,... well, it suits your body. you truly are a pitiful child in mind, heart and body! my brother and I were kidnapped and experimented on by a crazy scientist, he turned us into machines and turned off our emotions, giving us a kill mission! but no, of course, all this is my fault; while I had barely a choice in those days. but no, I and my brother were programmed to be evil, so of course, all mortals had to be evil. completely my fault! you chose to kill mortals, your choice, completely my fault! you chose to take over the Omni King's body; my fault! you chose to start a war to erase mortals; MY FAULT! you chose this, take responsibility for your own actions!'

the Omni King glared at her in disgust; this filthy mortal creation dared to blame him?! she herself had killed so many as a game; he was culling the evil and wicked mortals from all the universes. just because she had changed her tune from killing to protecting did not mean her sins had been forgotten, nor forgiven! he then grinned, 'fine, I will take responsibility! unlike you! you have been responsible for so much pain! I admit I am removing all evil and wicked creatures from all twelve universes! a good and holy deed; unlike the gods, angels and Kais! and you are still going to watch!' at a snap of his fingers, smaller chains wrapped around her head and kept her facing the image of the planet.

the following morning, as Jerren woke up, he found himself still in Pixie Bob's bed, but she wasn't there. he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked to the bathroom to go wash his face. but as he opened the door, he found Pixie Bob, who looked up at him in shock, as she was sitting on the toilet. both of them became red in the face and the next moment, Mandalay and Kota were woken up by Pixie Bob who screamed her lungs out!

with Pixie Bob's scream, Mandalay and Kota had woken up and had come to take a see what had happened. Jerren had tried to step back and close the door after he had come to his senses, but was now too late to close the door. Mandalay, seeing her teammate in that state, pantsless on the toilet, in front of a guy she liked and who seemed to like her back. she covered her open mouth with one hand, before blocking Kota's eyes with the other, who was also shocked at the whole scene. she cleared her throat, telling them she would give them some time, before walking out of the room, taking Kota with her.

Pixie Bob looked down, still red in the face, 'that was embarrassing!' Jerren nodded, 'yeah, I'll leave too.' Pixie Bob looked up, 'wait, not yet!' Jerren looked at her in surprise, before looking away again, 'Uhm, why not?' Pixie Bob looked at the floor, 'can you hand me a new roll of toilet paper please?' Jerren looked to his side, seeing a roll, before picking it up and tossing it to her. she caught it and he closed the door. he took a deep breath before sighing. so much fuss, while he had just wanted to wash his face; which he still hadn't done yet.

meanwhile, at Kamino, where the battle of All-might and All For One had ended some hours ago. many people were still trapped in the rubble of the destroyed city. and a lot of heroes were busy helping them out, either out from under the rubble, helping their treatment, or helping in finding them. and this took most of the day to do, even for a large group of pros. as night came, no one noticed the small form that appeared in the sky. and as he, the Omni King, started talking, no one paid attention to him, no one realized that the small child was there, or heard his small voice.

a news helicopter that was flying by, shining a light on the ground to help the heroes, then noticed something small in the sky and filmed it. it was holding a speech but it was difficult to hear what he was saying over the sound of the helicopter. no one realized how the Omni King had introduced himself, how he had come to tell the humans the end of their life had come. how he hated the arrogance of the so-called heroes. all the News Helicopter conveyed was that there was a small child floating through the sky, while it seemed to be calmly talking. the news lady asked if a hero could come up and help the lost soul.

as the Omni King ended his speech, which no one had heard, he said he would not kill them himself, he would let his army of loyal followers do that for him. so, with no one being warned, all over the planet, portals opened up and each continent was attacked by multiple troops of the Omni King, including the gods of destruction that followed him and their respective angels. suddenly, just after the symbol of peace had saved Japan from a huge threat, a new threat attacked. and, surprising the helicopter crew, the small child disappeared from the sky through a portal.

in mere minutes, the entire planet was in chaos, as people all over the world were being slaughtered by the cities. either in hand to hand combat, or by devastating blasts that erased cities and their people from the map. some heroes tried to fight back and in some cases, the heroes were winning their battles. but that didn't last long! when more powerful threats arose, the heroes were defeated. especially by the gods of destruction, who simply used their Hakai to erase the heroes from existence.

Jerren and the pussycats seeing this happen on TV were shocked, as this attack came out of nowhere, though it had been expected. but with the fight having started, the defense also came quickly. Cus and her universal army joined with the might of the galactic patrol started to help the heroes and the people of Earth. and just like the Omni King's army, this army also had gods of destruction, though Beerus and Champa seemed to be without their angels, as Whis and Vados were busy finding the super dragon balls. the Grand Priest and Grand Zeno in Zamasu's body were waiting on Beerus his world, so the wish could be made as soon as the balls were collected.


	17. counter attack

portals opened in the valley where the pussycats stayed as well. it had only been a few hours since Tiger had returned with Ragdoll, who was sleeping after the mental shock. her quirk was gone. from what they had seen on the news, the battle between All-Might and All For One, the latter had likely stolen her quirk. to have lived with something your entire life and for it to suddenly be gone; that had to be a shock. and due to that shock, she was in no condition to fight, as a group of seven warriors led a small army of weaklings, attacking the people in the valley.

Pixie Bob, Mandalay, Tiger and Jerren walked outside, Jerren having sensed their arrival, he had warned the others. Kota had gone to Ragdoll, to keep her as safe as possible as he could, while they would protect them on the outside. Pixie Bob grinned as she watched their approach, 'okay, time to wipe the floor with these guys!' she slammed her hands onto the ground, sending a huge earth wall at the attackers, knocking several of them down. those who jumped over it were caught by arms that shot out of the wall and dragged them down.

as the warriors that were still conscious stood up out of the rubble, Pixie Bob made her earth monsters and stepped back, before letting them attack. some of the warriors were freaked out by these sudden monsters, while others fought back, smashing through them, before pressing on, before receiving a small ki blast to the face, knocking them to the ground. others suddenly got distracted by a voice in their head that seemed to rattle off their secrets or saying other distracting stuff, before a massive paw struck them in the face. the team of four was taking all the attackers down one by one in quick succession.

in just a few minutes the small army was gone and the seven that were still standing were badly injured, before each of them reached into their pockets and put something in their mouths. Jerren stepped forward, 'okay, problem! their power is expanding rapidly! they won't go down as easily as before!' and each of the fighters grew in size and muscle before they stormed forward. Pixie Bob send several walls with arms at them, as well as some extra-large earth monsters which she had mixed with trees and stones. but the seven easily smashed their way through them.

and in their maddened state, Mandalay's telepathic attacks no longer seemed to work and Tiger wasn't planning on getting too close to these guys now! Jerren rolled her shoulders, before letting out a single light hawk wing, before fueling it with god ki. as the seven got closer, he created seven ki blasts, before compressing them, before making them spin around his right fist, which he pulled back. as each of them came within fighting range, he launched a punch. the force of said punch accelerated the speed of his ki blasts, which had built up speed through spinning. now each hit one target, hitting them hard and blasting them backward, before knocking them out.

at Midoriya's house, the young man was sleeping, while his mother worked in the kitchen. with all that had happened, she knew her boy deserved to sleep. she had rather he slept and stayed at home, where she could watch over him, so he wouldn't do anything reckless, like trying to save his friend from villains. sure, that was very heroic, but coming close to something so life-threatening, she couldn't help but worry for her son. what mother wouldn't? well, at least he was home now, safe, sleeping, putting her mind at ease. but just as she started cooking dinner, an explosion destroyed her front door and in stormed a green-skinned dark-haired young man with a vicious smile.

Inko stepped back, holding a frying pan in her hand to defend herself, asking who the stranger was. he introduced himself as Ganos of universe 4, here to punish her for polluting this world! but just as the young man attacked, he got backhanded in the face, knocking him into the living room. the explosion that had destroyed the front door had woken Izuku up and as he had seen this guy attack his mother, he had interfered. but in his reaction, he had overshot his power, going to eight percent. he now stood protective in front of his mother, ready to defend her! while keeping his eyes on the intruder, he asked if his mother was okay. but she was too shook up to answer. never having been attacked before.

Ganos, who got up on his knees, covered his nose, which was broken. he was angered beyond belief! how could he have let his guard down like that? how could a weakling like this hurt him this much?! he stood up and his body went through a metamorphosis, turning him into a tall and buff birdman. though his beak seemed to be crooked and busted, a leftover from his broken nose. he let out a war cry, before shouting, 'for the Omni King!' he shot forward, grabbing Izuku's face with his talons, before stomping him into a wall. Izuku felt the pain, but also reacted, stretching out both his legs, kicking them against the bird's chest, pushing him back, before jumping out of the wall, 'why are you here?!'

Ganos his beak turned into a grin, 'what? didn't you hear? the Omni King himself held a speech, announcing our arrival, as well as the end of your existence. we are purifying your world of all your filthy and worthless lives!' having finished saying this, surprising Izuku, Ganos unleashed lightning from both his hands, shocking the young man, over and over, while Inko had crawled to a corner, seeing how her young boy went through so much pain, while she couldn't do a thing about it! NO! she could do something! the thing she couldn't do; was to continue hearing her baby boy scream out in pain!

Ganos laughed, as he was winning, before being hit on the side of his head by something hard. he looked to the ground as something fell on his talons, seeing the frying pan the woman had held earlier. as he looked to her, he got hit in the face by a pot. Ganot shook it from his head and his anger rose up again! now, this absolute weakling was attacking him with these worthless tools! he aimed his hands at her as lightning sparked and Inko's eyes showed nothing but fear. but luckily for her; there was a hero there!

"TEXAS SMASH!" Ganos his face was hit by shock and pain, as this was the hardest attack yet, knocking him against the window in the living room, before seeing the boy from before, but he looked different! power was surging through Midoriya, adrenaline was pumping; this guy would not hurt his mother. he had just used 10 percent in his arm. it hurt a lot, so he shouldn't do that again. but his legs had been effective before. keeping his eyes focused on the bird he said, 'Mom, I am sorry for the window!' he shot forward, breaking the floor he stood on, spinning around, twisting and moving his body as he exclaimed; 'Delaware Detroid Smash!'

Ganos saw a green flash, a monstrous green flash, coming toward him. no, it did not come toward him; it had already hit him before he realized. and harder than any of the hits before. just how strong could this kid make himself?! the next moment, with Midoriya's kick hitting Ganos in the chest at 20 percent, Ganos was kicked out through the window, through the sky, down the apartment building, before crashing into the concrete down below. Izuku carefully put his right leg down, before limping back to his mother, who pulled him down into a hug, which he accepted, while also keeping his senses focused on his surroundings, in case another attacker would show up.

Inko, having just witnessed her son fight to protect her, he showed he could be a hero. not just her hero, but her little boy really could fight to protect and save. as she held him in her arms, as his quirk seemed to have taken its toll on him, she asked, 'what was that bird guy talking about? why was he attacking us? I don't understand what he meant. who's this Omni King he was talking about?' Midoriya was still tired from early this morning and now this fight. and knowing his mother, he could not overload her with information about other universes and a huge war.

he took a few deep breaths, before answering, 'the transfer students in my class talked about him. he's a crazy villain from America, who seems to hate all human life. and he has convinced other villains to help him kill as many people as they can. and the way that guy spoke, as we, I am thinking this is a full-scale attack. ... the most likely reason he probably decided to attack now,... is because All-Might is so weakened from his last fight.' Inko nodded, capable of understanding that reason, before standing up and pulling her son along to the room that was the furthest from the front door, which was broken down.

at Uraraka's apartment, with the battle of All-Might having ended, her parents had come over to visit her, in order to make sure she was safe. but like at the Midoriya household, Uraraka's apartment was also attacked. a green-skinned woman with long pink hair and blue eyes bashed the door down, before charging in, finding the trio in the living room. she smiled at them, before creating energy boomerangs and throwing them at the family. Ochako rolled out of the way, but both her parents got hit in the shoulders and were pinned to the wall. the attacker, Caway, next produced a large hammer out of energy, before running to the captured parents, ready to smash them flat.

but before she or the reach of her hammer could reach them, she got grabbed by her hips and lifted up off the ground, before she was dragged back to the door and thrown outside, where she floated away into the sky. Caway tried to stop herself, but she couldn't stop herself from floating away. and while she could swing herself with her hammer to direct herself, she couldn't prevent herself from going higher. but, seeing the girl that had done this to her stand there, still shocked about what had happened, she produced an energy spear, before throwing it, hitting her in the shoulder. but as the girl went down, so did the effect of her quirk. and with her floating above the several story apartment buildings, she fell down long and fell splat on the ground.

back at Jerren's fight, the small army that had been buried by Pixie Bob's quirk, had managed to dig themselves up again. the seven who had enhanced themselves were now out of energy but still tried to attack, despite them now only being able to walk. but as Jerren was about to blast them, all of them got hit in the face by jets of water, knocking them to the ground. Mandalay saw them, smiled and fell to her knees as her cousins really had come back to life. Kota's parents walked to the group of heroes, explaining how they had suddenly both woken up in their coffins and had blasted themselves out with their quirks, before going to look for their son, while people who saw them thought they were zombies.

meanwhile, in the background, Jerren was texting Midoriya, telling him to gather classes 1-A and 1-B.

with Jerren having sent the message, Midoriya received it and, while his mother was still protecting him. he wondered why those two classes had to get together. Jerren didn't give a reason for it. but, as a unified front of heroes, they would stand a much better chance against stronger invaders. he started sending messages to his classmates to meet up and work together against these invaders, as well as to pass on the message. Kirishima, who was friends with Tetsutetsu and Momo who was friends with Kendo would contact class 1-B. they would meet up in front of the school gate,... as soon as everyone could get away from the threats they were dealing with.

Jerren looked at the heroes, as well as all the invaders who were completely out of steam. Pixie Bob continued to burry most of their bodies under the earth, leaving their heads free, before hardening the ground around their bodies, so breaking out would be difficult. so, with the situation under control, he would go meet up with his team and attempt to save Lazuli. the Pussycats would keep control here and the water duo went inside the building to see their son again.

at the Todoroki house, there were three attackers. a big bulky purple guy, a humanoid metallic dragon, and a wrinkled yet muscular guy with white hair and claws for nails. their names; Hyssop, Chappil and Oregano. Endeavor and Shoto were giving it their all to protect their house, as well as Shoto's older sister. Endeavor with the most firepower had taken on the big purple guy and the metallic dragon. the purple guy could make ice, so the fire was very powerful against him, but the metal dragon could stand the flames and defended his teammate. Shoto fought Oregano, who created spider webs, but this guy was in over his head. he couldn't get close to attack and his webs had no effect.

Shoto would either burn or freeze them and when Oregano tried to get close, the flames and ice could affect him too. Shoto noticed how the guy kept on attacking him from a distance, meaning that if he got him close, he could end this fight instantly! he created ice under his right feet, before letting his left side burn. he created an ice path forward and slid over it with a speed boost due to his fire, reaching his opponent, before unleashing a massive blast of ice, catching Oregano leaving only his nose and mouth unfrozen. as he looked to his father, he saw that he was having a bit of trouble with the two on one fight. but with his fight, he could help!

Endeavor noticed his son had finished his opponent and was coming toward him. he grinned and dove forward, before dropkicking the dragon, before adding speed, spin and firepower to his attack, pushing the dragon toward Shoto. as the dragon reached Shoto, he placed his right hand on the beast's shoulder, before freezing him in a pillar of ice, leaving only the end of his mouth and nostrils unfrozen so it could still breathe. with the dragon's defense out of the way, Endeavor burned through the icy defense of Hyssop, before blasting him to the ground, having dehydrated it and knocked it out. with their fight over, they noticed that the fights around their house had also ended, as the Saiyan trio came out of the sky, landing in front of their house.

Todoroki saw the three Saiyans, having seen them before at school and in the news, wondering what they were doing here. Cabba explained that they were here to help put an end to this invasion, as well as on Jerren's order, as they had received the text from the others for both first-year hero classes to gather in front of the school. Cabba would give him a lift, while the girls would split up from them to quickly gather some others who lived far away. Todoroki agreed to it, but Endeavor didn't! he demanded to know what exactly was going on here! so Caulifla bluntly stated, 'aliens are invading the planet with the intent to kill all living beings. we're here to prevent them from doing that!'

Endeavor was stunned for a moment, having heard that aliens were real. and at this moment, the Saiyans flew off, all heading in different directions. Midoriya, having finished texting his friends and classmates, received a text from all-might, who had seen the incoming waves of invaders and, no longer having his quirk, had hurried to safety. but knowing the recklessness of his student, he wanted to know that young Midoriya was safe. Midoriya replied that he was, although he had fought one of the invaders in order to protect his mom. he was fine and no limbs were broken. with him finishing texting, he told his mom he had to go gather up with his friends. his mother didn't want this, but he explained that the more heroes teamed up, the better their chances. though, for her safety, she should probably hide underground, as the invaders seemed to be coming from the sky. so she went to the building's underground garage, where some other residents had also gathered.

at the gate of UA, the students of both hero classes started gathering, though not everyone was in such a good mood. Bakugou was particularly cranky, as was Monoma, though Kendo kept him in line. the Saiyans came and went, bringing the students who lived further away by flying them in. as the last of the students had arrived, Cus appeared, alone. Rumush was busy eliminating invading forces, backed up by the forces of universe 10. Cus healed everyone who was injured and explained the situation to the students, that aliens were invading the earth and killing everyone they found. but she and her three students were there to help them and lead them to victory in this ultimate battle of good vs evil.

but instead of being encouraged by these words, several students felt insulted and others got angry. Monoma, self-centered and having a screw loose started blaming class 1-A at first, this being their next stunt to draw publicity, before blaming Cus and her transfer students for this whole mess and wanting to draw students into a potentially lethal situation. but before he could start insulting, Kendo knocked him out with her chop, before asking what the plan was. though not many sided with her this time.

some students looked at Kendo, as she had asked what the plan was. she accepted this a little too easy, without much explanation. Monoma, who had been knocked to the ground by her, looked up, 'wait a minute Kendo! did you already know about this?' before she could answer, Bakugou just yelled, 'someone better explain this right now! or they're dead!' Cus shot him a cold look, 'well, mister villain, you have a funny way of asking for something.' but Iida stepped in, 'well, it's not just Bakugou! you just showing up, telling us aliens are invading and expecting us to just follow you, without a deeper explanation, than I doubt anyone would ever consider joining you.'

most of the students nodded, though some noticed that Midoriya, Uraraka, Jirou, Kendo and Tetsutetsu didn't nod. Monoma, who got back up to his feet looked at his classmates, 'yeah, why don't you give us the same explanation as you gave these two here?' Cus sighed and started explaining about the Omni King, being tyrannical ruler of the universe. that he hated living beings, thinking them corrupt and accusing them of corrupting nature, which had done nothing wrong. for this reason, he went from planet to planet, erasing life. some had joined his side, just to avoid dying,... or at least as long as possible. of course, people had resisted and fought back. and as such, a war had been going on in the universe for at least a year. and it seemed to be coming to an end with this final battle.

Cus went on to say, that some operatives of the resistance went to look for allies, while others went to look for the Omni King's influence and stop it from invading that particular world or section of the universe. Jirou stepped up, 'she's telling the truth. while at first, I was suspicious of Jerren, Lazuli and the three Saiyans, when an operative of the Omni King came, threatened my life and forced me to help her in catching them, they forgave, protected and saved me.' Kaminari looked at her in surprise, 'why did you never say any of that?' Jirou looked at him, 'I told the teachers and they told me they'd look into it and to not worry other students by telling them my suspicions.'

now that the truth had been told, the students started thinking about the situation; they were in a war. a conflict they hadn't asked for and now they were in mortal danger! some started looking at the students who had already known about this information, being angry with them for not sharing it. though Tetsutetsu replied that the teachers and pros, who learned about it at the same time as they had told them not to tell anyone, as it might cause mass panic. and, he added, at this time the war had not come in mass to them yet! the students started arguing, before Monoma pointed to the aliens, blaming Cus, the Saiyans and the absent Jerren and Lazuli, for involving them in this war.

Cus shot him a cold look, 'you think we wanted to involve you in this war? I already told you, that some operatives were sent to stop the influence of the Omni King. before Jerren and Lazuli showed up, there were already three of them on this planet. in your class in fact. Brianne, Sanka Ku and Su Roas, do those names ring a bell? they were operatives of the Omni King and one of their first actions when they noticed the opposing side's forces; kidnapping Lazuli. we didn't drag you into this war; that was the Omni King's doing. if there had been no influence of that monster here, we wouldn't have sent operatives here! but now the war is here and we must fight!'

at this point, Jerren landed in between Cus and the two classes. he needed to talk to Cus, but before he could ask his question, Iida and Momo asked in unison if what they had just heard about the Omni King and a universal war was true. he confirmed their fears, before asking Cus to gather Gowasu and Rumush, as he was planning to go and rescue Lazuli.

at this point, Jerren landed in between Cus and the two classes. he needed to talk to Cus, but before he could ask his question, Iida and Momo asked in unison if what they had just heard about the Omni King and a universal war was true. he confirmed their fears, before asking Cus to gather Gowasu and Rumush, as he was planning to go and rescue Lazuli. Bakugou stepped forward, 'hold up freak! if all that war crap is real; then how many more secrets have you been keeping from us?!' Jerren gave him the cold shoulder, before glancing over at him, 'what? isn't a person allowed to keep personal secrets anymore?'

Bakugou scowled, 'not in a situation like this!' Jerren nodded before looking around, 'okay. Freak? oh, Freak! Bakugou wants to ask you a question, please respond. Freak? are you listening? sorry Bakugou, Freak isn't here at the moment. could I deliver a message to him when I find him?' Bakugou was close to blowing his fuse when Momo stepped up, 'please, Jerren, if there's anything else you could tell us that would help, then please share it.' Jerren sighed, 'well, what I have been keeping for myself is not of use to any of you, but fine. I am an officer in the galactic patrol. you can think of it as a space cop. I am twenty-seven years old. Lazuli is thirty-two. like I said, this is of no use to you in the current situation.'

nearly everyone was surprised, except for the few students who already knew. those two students were actually officers and more than that; already adults. and Lazuli was more than twice their age?! yet none had suspected their age, because they looked young enough to be teenagers. and while they were both slightly taller than most students. Iida and Shoji were both taller than the two of them. in the current system, a person's height did not define their age. and neither did their appearance it seemed. Cabba stepped forward next, 'well, since we're sharing, on my planet, I am a member of the army. so, you could call me a soldier.'

Caulifla smiled, 'as for me, I run my own gang and while Kale is not my blood sister, she is my sister in arms. but as for us Saiyans, which is our race, not our last name, don't try to guess our age. for from the age of twenty to eighty, we barely age, at all.' Kale smiled, 'and as I am not family to Caulifla, neither is Cabba.' the latter nodded, confirming this. Cus smiled, 'and finishing of our round of useless info which is of no use to anyone whatsoever, I am a race called Angel. and I am the eldest of twelve children. though all the others are bigger than me.' Jerren sighed, 'well, finishing that off, can we go Cus? this does seem like the most opportune moment.' Cus nodded she wished everyone well and the two flew off.

while the two classes were surprised by the wave of info that had just come washed over them, Bakugou snapped at Midoriya, 'hey Deku! how long have you known this!' Midoriya looked at him 'I thought we had finished with the useless info.' explosions went off in Bakugou's hands as he had a murderous look on his face, 'you wanna talk about being useless Deku?!' Midoriya sighed, 'shortly after the sports festival. when the Saiyans were confronted with Raven, she said certain things, which Uraraka and I overheard. things that didn't make sense.' Uraraka joined in, 'so, after the whole Raven situation was over and done with, we confronted them and they told us the truth of what they were and what was happening, so long as we promised to not tell anyone.'

Jirou spoke next, 'I thought they were weird from the beginning, but even more so after they had saved me from a villain who caused nightmares. but I only learned the full truth at the training camp, as they were discussing their mission ending soon.' Kendo and Tetsutetsu chimed in, 'and we heard it too.' they explained how they got the pros and teachers involved and how they had all learned the truth, but also how the teachers and pros had ordered them to keep this quiet, as to avoid mass panic.'

some people started to understand, while others still didn't like it. Mineta than asked, 'so, Raven, and those assassins me and Jirou had to deal with; did they also serve this Omni King? Cabba nodded, 'Yeah, they did.' Caulifla looked at those who were still irritated, 'look, this war wasn't our idea. but we are here to help you stop it. and once it's all over, it will be like we were never here in the first place.' Kale looked up, 'well, this has been enough talk for now. as it seems we have company incoming!' as they all looked up, Mineta screamed in fear and Jirou took a few steps back in shock, as the group of assassins they had faced was back. and it seemed to be even more numerous than before. this was because those assassins were joined by assassins from other universes.

but before the Saiyans could organize the students, Bakugou launched himself into the sky, shooting out high above all the assassins, before coming down and launching himself down at the group in a spinning motion; 'hah! as if I would need help dealing with scrubs like these! Howitzer Impact!' as he stopped and let loose a large explosion on the group, the build-up oxygen in the tornado behind him fueled the explosion, making it a big bang in the sky, knocking many out of the sky, but not all. and while several assassins dropped out of the sky, many others launched themselves at Bakugou!

now the blond boy was in the thick of it. and while pros came out of the school to help, giving the students permission to fight these invaders, the three Saiyans shot into the sky, all three of them lighting up the sky by going super Saiyan and blasting the remaining assassins out of the sky before Bakugou yelled at them, 'I didn't need your help!' all three Saiyans show him a cold look. Cabba, 'we're not helping you at all you worthless brat!' Caulifla, 'we're doing this to protect the planet and its people.' Kale, 'we would never do anything to help an arrogant, crude kid that only cares about himself!' with them having said that, they descended, followed by a pissed of Bakugou, who had a few cuts on him from the knives that had hit him. and with Cus gone, it was now Recovery Girl who healed him and embarrassed him, as her healing worked through kisses. and to put him in his place, in front of everyone she kissed him on his cheek. Monoma couldn't help but ridicule him, while some others also laughed at him.

with Jerren and Cus, they had found Rumush and Gowasu, who made sure to stay close together. for if the Kai died, the god of destruction would also die. not that any of the attackers had any chance at that. Rumush was mowing them down by the dozen. that, along with the help of universe 10's army and the armies of the other universes that were coming in, the attacking force of the Omni King kept shrinking with the minute. as the two of them joined the battle, Jerren explained his plan; going to the Omni King's palace now, while all of this was going on. both Rumush and Gowasu could understand how smart that was. but there was a danger in this as well, in case the Omni King was back at his own palace. but either way, the four gathered together, before Gowasu transported them all to the Omni King's palace.

meanwhile, on a planet far away from the earth, where the god of destruction of universe 7, lord Beerus, lived, he looked at the four large orbs hovering around his planet. in the hours since the four wishes had been made and the super dragon balls had been brought back, Whis and Vados had flown as fast as they could, looking throughout their own respective universes to find them as fast as possible. and with how big the two universes were and the fact about a day had passed, that four of these orbs had already been found was impressive, only three more to go and all this mess could be fixed!

Beerus looked at the guests that were now on his planet; the Grand priest who was calmly observing Grand Zeno, the true Omni King, who was running around in a Kai's body, following Beerus his Oracle fish, like a child running after something it found interesting and wanted to play with. and, his twin brother Champa. though while Beerus was rather skinny and had a long tail, Champa was rather fat and had a shorter stubby tail. the only things that gave away they were related was not the fact they were both gods of destruction, but their purple skin, or fur, and the fact they were both humanoid cats. Champa, while having only recently come back from the dead, had lost none of his arrogance and bravado and had demanded some food from his brother.

with their angels gone, the two had almost started fighting. only the grand priest had put an end to their bickering, as Zamasu in the Omni King's body was already causing more than enough destruction, not to mention all the chaos happening on earth right now, they could not have the universal destruction which was caused by a fight between destroyers. so, instead of fighting, the Grand Priest had instructed them to train, offering them his personal training, so they could be better gods of destruction once all of this was over and done with. and so, now both cats were meditating. or, at least Beerus was, though his growling stomach said it was time for food. and Champa had fallen asleep.

Beerus looked up at the sky again, hoping for Whis and Vados to return soon, to bring another super dragon ball. and if both of them returned at the same time, then they would have six. or if one of them returned with two, then the wish to fix this mess could be made right away. the Grand Priest cleared his throat, 'lord Beerus, I know that waiting and having patience isn't easy, especially with everything that's going on, but rather than dwelling on it, focusing on something more productive would be a better way to use your time.' Beerus sighed before his stomach growled again. the Grand Priest smiled, 'how about this, Lord Beerus, if you do some training now, I will prepare you some food.'

at that word, Champa shot awake, 'food? did anyone say food?!' the grand Priest smiled, 'that's right Lord Champa, I did. I said that if you would do some training while I prepare it, then we can enjoy a meal in a moment.' Champa nodded, 'oh yeah; food! please hurry up!' the grand Priest nodded, 'I will, so long as you train as I instructed. for those who don't work won't eat and those who do work will eat.' Champa was about to say something back to him, before stopping himself, realizing who this was; the father of all the angels. he sat down, like his brother and the twins continued training through meditation. Champa sighed, 'I know this is only temporary, but does he have to act like he's in charge? I mean, we're the gods here.'

Beerus didn't look at his brother, focusing on training, but still replied, 'well, our angels are our trainers. and he is their father. so I guess it's best to just do as he says. I would also like to join in on the battle, but if something were to happen to us, there just might be no bringing us back, even if our side wins the battle. and you have only been back for a day. so wouldn't you want to stay alive?' Champa moped in silence while he focused on training. when the grand Priest returned, Grand Zeno stopped chasing the Oracle fish around and all of them sate around, sharing the nutritious, healthy and delicious meal the grand priest had prepared for them. while he had given lord Beerus advice, he too hoped his children would return soon. no one had expected Zamasu to do what he had done. and for a being like him to be erased from existence had been quite a shock. with there being a chance to set things right and get Grand Zeno back in his original body, while none of them left their lives again, that required them to stay put. but he hoped that all things would go well. just three more super dragon balls to go.

Zamasu looked at the four in front of him, with Jerren rearing up to fight. with the Omni King's power to erase taken out of the fight, the one thing Zamasu had focused on training, all he had left to focus on was his training as a Kai. he spread his arms and black ki started forming around his hands in the shape of blades. he took a fighting stance, before teleporting to behind Jerren and attempting to stab him in the back, before being blasted by Cus and Rumush, launching him over Jerren's head, who send a volley of compressed blasts after him.

he quickly send out a wave of energy to block those attacks but was still forced back. and as he landed, he felt an energy pressing and holding him down. he looked to his side, seeing his former master Gowasu using his power on him to hold him in place. he raised his own power, breaking free from the pressure, but before he could counter, he got punched doubly in the face, by Jerren and Rumush, before being blasted down to the ground by Cus. he jumped up to his feet again. the body of the Omni King seemed to be capable of withstanding many blows of a godly level!

but as he took a fighting stance and launched a punch at Jerren, hitting him in the stomach, the warrior looked down on him with a mocking smile, before kneeing him in his face, launching him into the pillar that held Lazuli. Jerren walked closer, 'just a moment Lazuli, I'll get you down in a moment so you can beat up this pipsqueak as well.' Lazuli smiled coldly, 'that would be nice! He has a lot he needs to pay for!' Zamasu tried to fight back, launching punches and kicks, but none of the four tried to block him. they only evaded his ki blades and blocked his ki blasts. in the whole year he had inhabited the Omni King's body, never had he tried to train his new body, just trying to master the ability to erase. and only now when he needed to fight did he realize how weak he was. sturdy, yes! strong, no!

the four fighters knew that, at this point, if they went all out, they could kill Zamasu in the Omni King's body. but that was not the plan. once the super dragon balls were gathered, the Grand Priest would swap the souls in their bodies and than Zamasu would pay. Gowasu only hoped that the Omni King would not be too mad about his body being in pain once he was back. then again, it was not like he could remove them either. his wish was still in effect, no matter who controlled the body; Zamasu or Grand Zeno.

back on earth, the heroes, students and Saiyans were busy helping all the people who were trapped in buildings and were bringing people who were hurt to safety to be healed. While on Namek, frost had arrived with Saonel, as Pilina had stayed on earth. Some of the Namekians thought he was Frieza, but Saonel quickly explained he was not, as well as the situation, ending with; they needed their dragon balls.

as Jerren and Rumush were beating on the Omni King, driving him back, Cus stopped by the pillar Lazuli was chained to, 'sorry that the boys forgot their manners Lazuli. they should know; Ladies first!' with a tap of her staff on the chains, they disappeared. Lazuli, finally free, swung her free wrists and ankles to loosen them up for a moment, before shooting in the direction of the Omni King, 'hey you little punk! I'll give you something to blame on me!' she shot by Jerren and the god of destruction before drop kicking the Omni King through the walls of his palace, which then collapsed on him. Lazuli looked angry, but also satisfied.

Jerren and Lazuli high fived each other, before attacking the Omni King who teleported himself out from under the rubble. but as they reached him, he teleported behind them and unleashed larger energy blasts than before on them. but; Lazuli, finally able to use her ki again, wrapped a shield around both of them, while Jerren made small ki blasts on the outside of the shield, driving the Omni King back, before he teleported to safety, where he got a trunk to the face, before suffering the paralyzing effects from Rumush his roar, before Gowasu pinned him to the ground with his energy.

Zamasu was fuming with anger, he was in the body of the Omni King, he had the full power of the Omni King; he was the Omni King! these mortals could not do these things to him! his pathetic former master Gowasu was weak and only stood a chance as back up with the help of a god of destruction and his angel! he unleashed more of the power he had and focused it into the fight, before reaching to his holograph panel inside the rubble of his castle, before calling several spheres of planets to him, before throwing them at his enemies!

but while in mid-throw, the planets started growing and the holographs were replaced by the real planets, who grew to their real size, flying at the puny weaklings who stood in his way; he would crush them under the literal weight of worlds! but before any of the planets reached their targets, they all started to glow purple and behind the massive boulders, an angry voice replied, 'Hakai!' and in a wave of destructive energy, the planets disappeared, as the god of destruction Rumush showed why he held that title! and without missing a beat, Lazuli locked the Omni King in one of her barriers. just as he tried to slash himself out with his energy blades, the barrier disappeared, his slash missed its target and he got punched in the face by Jerren, before Cus launched a blast of her own, pushing him into the ground, forming a crater.

in universe 7, at planet Namek, Frost and Saonel had split up with several other Namekians, 7 pairs were looking for the dragon balls and once they found them, they would bring them back to the village to make the wishes Merus had told them about. and at this time, Whis and Vados had found the last few super dragon balls. now they just had to get back to their father, so the wish could be made and the nightmare of Zamasu could finally be brought to an end!as the fight against Omni King Zamasu continued, with Rumush and Jerren at the forefront, Lazuli stayed back to shield them from the little monster's attacks, along with Gowasu who backed up the fighters and Cus, who seemed to be enjoying; watching her students fight. but Lazuli had a question, directing it at Gowasu, 'so, if you wished for the Omni King's power of erasure to not work,... then how come up until now, so many people have been erased? that doesn't make any sense!'

Gowasu nodded, 'ah, you noticed. well, the gods are not allowed to interfere with time, so while I went back, I made sure that the wish I made on the super dragon balls was set to the day, the moment in time that I had left. that way, the timeline would stay intact. had I wished for that in the time I had gone back to, who knows what kind of timeline I would have returned to.' Lazuli nodded, before frowning and looking at the fight again, trapping Zamasu in one of her shields, trapping him with a blast from both Rumush and Jerren, keeping the explosion contained in the shield. as she dropped it, a very hurt Omni King dropped to the ground.

back on earth in universe 7, the fight was continuing to rage on, but the Omni King's forces were being pushed back way more than they had expected. they had gods of destruction and angels on their side, not to mention Jiren and Aniraza. yet not only did the galactic patrol from universes 6 and 7 work well together, but more and more forces were showing up. the Grand Priest's call to the rest of his children and their gods of destruction had worked. and while the attackers had 5 gods of destruction and their angels, the defenders were now being aided by six gods of destruction and five angels. Beerus was on his planet with the Grand Priest and Grand Zeno in Zamasu's body, while Whis and Vados were gathering the last of the super dragon balls.

and along with their gods and angels, the fighters from the other universes also came to help defend this planet, to finally put an end to this fake Omni King's plan. more and more, the attacking forces were being outnumbered and overpowered. the attacking gods of destruction were being knocked out by the defending angels and the attacking angels were then being tag teamed by the defending gods of destruction and their angels. more and more were the battles being ended. some warriors would go down without a fight though, while some others surrendered.

Toppo, leader of the pride troopers, warriors of justice, started to see that what they were doing wasn't justice. he felt horrified, realizing he was the villain in this scene. as such, he surrendered and ordered his fellow pride troopers to do the same. all did, except Jiren, who would show everyone that true justice was in the hands of the strongest. in his hands! and he kept fighting until the end, as did Aniraza. Ribrianne and her lackeys, once they saw lady Helles had been defeated, surrendered, realizing they stood no chance against gods of destruction without the aid of their own.

Aniraza unleashed all his might on all who faced him, before a well-placed blast from Kale, Caulifla and Cabba, berserker red and both in blue, brought the giant down, before Champa landed on the beast's chest, holding out his claw over the face, 'I hate exercising this much! Hakai!' in a wave of purple energy was the monster erased from existence. Jiren fought against two gods of destruction, the fox-like Liquiir and the black hairy Iwan. where Jiren was rumored to be stronger than his own god of destruction Belmod, fighting against two gods of destruction at once was becoming a bit too much for him. and when the corpse-like Arak joined in, even as he fought at his full power, something that could have shaken the planet apart, the trio kept him in the air, negating his excessive energy and keeping him trapped, before all three of them caught him in a sphere of destruction, erasing the last fighter who was willing to put up a fight against all these odds.

with all of this, with the gods and angels defeated and captured, with the attacking troops either defeated or killed or erased, the battle on planet earth had come to an end. the heroes were still shaken up by these events; where had all these incredibly powerful beings even come from. but for now, they needed to do their job and help all the people who were in danger, actually doing what the title of their job was meant for; not showing off, not beating up bad guys, not signing autographs, but actually saving people! and strangely, as quickly as all these new people had come, they also seemed to leave again. this made people wonder; what was going on?! what had all this been about? had all of this happened, a massive attack like this, the day after All-Might's retirement, just because All-Might was no longer in fighting shape? so many questions and so little answers. but the shocks and surprises were not over yet!

On planet Namek, Frost and Pilina had found the dragon balls and, as Merus had instructed, the two wishes were made; to repair all the damage that had been done to the planet by the Omni King's forces, as well as revive all those that had been killed by the Omni King's forces. a third wish was kept in reserve, just in case it was needed. Frost seemed to be tempted to use the wish for himself, but as he didn't speak Namekian, he couldn't. and Pilina was way too powerful now, so he couldn't force it either. with these wishes made, the humans of planet earth were shocked to magically see all the damage be reversed and all those who had died had their bodies healed and they came back to life.

while all of this happened, Vados and Whis were busy finding all the super dragon balls and bringing them to Beerus his world. the reason why they could find them so quickly, while both universes were so big, while these balls had only been back for a day; lord Zuno. the all-knowing creature which had informed Zamasu about them in the first place. the two angels stayed in contact with him, having asked him for the location of the massive spheres. and the reason why he was willing to help was, because of his doing, all of this had happened in the first place. so, if he didn't want to face destruction or another suitable and painful punishment, he had to help the angels free of charge.

and so, the two angels found the final dragon balls and hurried back to Beerus his world, while also staying in contact with Cus, who told them that the battle was going well, the Omni King was kept busy, kept on fighting, while Zamasu stood no chance against these foes; having only trained in the use of the power of erasing and not training the weak child-like body of Grand Zeno. with this bit of news, the two angels only hoped that the true Omni King wouldn't mind feeling some pain once he was back in his body.

as they arrived, their father the Grand Priest and lord Beerus welcomed them back and the Grand Priest continued to summon the almighty dragon, before making his wish, 'I hsiw rof eht sluos fo usamaz dna dnarg enoz ot eb dehctiws kcab ot rieht lanigiro seidob!' the magnificent golden dragon blinked once and Zamasu, who stood next to them, collapsed to his knees, looking up, expecting to see Jerren, Rumush, Cus, Lazuli and his old master Gowasu, while they were in the surroundings of the Omni King's palace. instead, he saw the Grand Priest, Lord Beerus, Shin the supreme kai from universe 7 and Whis and Vados, while they were on a completely different plane of existence; a small planet.

in the Omni King's palace, or what was left of it, the malevolent feeling from the Omni king disappeared and he looked around, confused and surprised, before looking at his hands and starting to cheer happily and float around, before wincing in pain. Cus quickly flew forward and healed the Omni King's wounds, before everyone present bowed before him, as Rumush said, 'Grand Zeno, welcome back my lord.' Grand Zeno nodded, 'good to be back. the Grand Priest told me to expect some pain when I got my old body back, as that pretender needed a beating,... which apparently destroyed my palace.' he finished as he looked at the destruction around him.

Jerren nodded, 'apologies my lord, but all of us needed to keep him busy and in one place, so we had to fight.' the Omni King nodded and in a flash, Shin brought the Grand Priest, Beerus, Whis, Vados and Zamasu to the Omni King's realm. Zamasu had been restrained and was dragged along by Beerus, who threw him down at the feet of Grand Zeno, before all the newcomers bowed. the Omni King looked down at Zamasu with a cold look, 'so, this is the creature who's body I inhabited for a day. though I have been told that while for me it was a day, for over a year you have used my body and my power to cause enormous amounts of chaos throughout all twelve universes. and you were the one who used my power to erase me!'

Zamasu looked up with anger, finally back in his Kai body, but chained up as he was with ki suppressing chains, similar to he had put on Lazuli. the Omni King looked up, 'Grand priest, tell your remaining children to come here, right now! and bring all their gods of destruction, as well as all their warriors who followed this,... Zamasu!' the Grand Priest nodded and did as he was told and a few minutes later all the angels arrived, aided by the Supreme Kais. the Omni King looked at everyone who had arrived and rose up into the sky so all could see him 'everyone, I am Grand Zeno, the true Omni King! the one you have been following until recently was a fake, a pretender, a usurper who thought he could use my power as his own! well, I am back and he has been caught.'

he raised up his hand and Zamasu rose into the sky, where he overlooked his much smaller army, before he yelled, 'none of you have anything to worry about! my former master, Gowasu, used the super dragon balls to prevent the Omni king from erasing anyone!' Grand Zeno lowered his hand and painfully dropped Zamasu on the ground, before looking at Gowasu, 'is this true? did you wish that?' Gowasu bowed his head, 'my lord, it was to prevent Zamasu from erasing everyone in the universe from existence. I wished that the Omni King couldn't erase anyone he held in contempt.' Grand Zeno nodded and raised his hand again, thus raising Zamasu of the ground once more.

he looked over the crowd, seeing some defiant looks, before stating, 'it seems that I can't erase anyone I hold in contempt. for Zamasu here that meant, he couldn't use my powers to erase mortals. but,... for me that means nothing! I didn't mind swapping bodies with him when he wished for it. I thought it would be a fun game. but that game was cut short by him. do I hold him in contempt for that? no. he simply bores me and I no longer wish to play with you anymore!' he opened his hand to Zamasu, before closing it. and in a flash of light, Zamasu vanished from existence. the Omni King's cold gaze went over all who stood before him, 'I can't remove those I hold in contempt? so what! I don't need to hate someone to erase them. I can just as easily erase something I like! or something I get bored with.'

the troops before him were scared to their very core. some might have thought they could stand a chance if the Omni King's power of erasure couldn't affect them. but as they just saw, it very easily could. the Omni King landed, signaled his Grand Priest and the two took some distance and discussed something. as they returned, the Grand Priest spoke, 'his majesty has decided the punishment for all who willingly followed the Zamasu, when he resided in the Omni King's body. whatever your reasons may have been! for the mortals, for a full year, your power will be halved and, those who can use god ki will have their god ki restricted, unable to be used. for the gods and angels, they will be shackled and their powers halved! and you will wear those for a year. during this year, you will do all in your limited power to erase the damage you did in the past year. all who died may have returned to life, but they might not have forgiven you! so, work as hard as you can to earn that forgiveness and make sure to let your universes blossom once more. Gods of the other universes, drop in on them from time to time, to make sure that they are doing this. if not, than the Omni King will be forced to erase them and find a replacement for them!'

everyone nodded and soon, all were lined up before the Omni king and the Grand Priest. and one by one, their powers were restricted, before they all went back home, to their own universe, until finally, the ones who fought for the return of the Omni King and the defense of the earth, were thanked for their help and were allowed to return as well, before the Omni King and the Grand Priest looked at Jerren, lazuli, Gowasu, Rumush and Cus.

the Omni King gave them a polite smile, 'the five of you have done much in my absence. I have been brought up to date by Whis, of what has happened in your universe since I was gone. how you went looking for allies, but instead found the solution in the Namekians. all while fending off attacks from Zamasu. and in the end, you brought all who died by his hands back, which included me and the grand priest. for this, you have my thanks. and thanks to you, all twelve universes can now return to normal. but of course, you will be rewarded by more than just my thanks.'

the Grand Priest smiled at them, 'for keeping order in his own universe, keeping the mortal levels steady, while fighting of Zamasu's influence, lord Rumush will receive one item of the Omni King's food. and is allowed to give Grand Zeno a piggyback ride.' a blush was forming on the pink elephant's face, as he would get rewarded,... and would be played with. the grand Priest continued, 'to my eldest daughter, Cus, for finding the heroes who finally helped put an end to Zamasu's reign, while also training them and your god of destruction, you will also be given an item of food from the Omni King. and you will be allowed to spar with me once.'

Cus her blue skin started glowing pink, before bowing and thanking her father for the honor. the Grand priest continued, 'to the supreme Kai Gowasu, who failed at training Zamasu to be a good Kai and failed to control him,... but afterward doing everything in his power, even bending the rules of messing with time, without breaking the timeline, you will be allowed to choose one item of the Omni King's tea set for your own and will be allowed to pour the Omni King tea whenever he allows it.' Gowasu bowed and thanked the Omni King for the honor. Jerren and Lazuli looked at each other, not knowing whether or not any of these things were really rewards, yet the other three accepted them as such.

the Grand Priest moved onto the next, 'Jerren, you who fought for peace in your own universe, ended up fighting for the peace of all twelve universes. and while you could have destroyed the body of the Omni King while Zamasu was unable to destroy you, but sparing him for the return of Grand Zeno, I'll reward you personally by giving you a personal training session. and, you will be allowed to play with his majesty, whatever game he wants.' Jerren bowed his head and thanked him for the honor. if Cus could bring him to this level with her training, he wondered what her father's training could do. though, playing with the Omni King, he wondered what that would be like.

and finally, the Grand Priest looked to Lazuli, 'Android 18, Lazuli, you were burdened by Zamasu blaming you for his actions, while, like Jerren, having fought to bring peace to all twelve universes, while also striving to better your life from before. I would say, you have succeeded in it. and, for your part in Zamasu, like your friend Jerren, you will be given the same rewards, a personal training session with me and you will be allowed to play with the Omni King.' Lazuli too bowed her head and thanked him and after that, while the Grand Priest started repairing the palace, Grand Zeno wanted to play.

it was so different than anything that they had experienced up to this point. after so much fighting, so much training, so much negativity, they could finally relax, kick back and,... have fun! Grand Zeno wanted to play tag first, while Rumush gave him a piggyback ride. and Jerren and Lazuli had to try and get him. Cus started helping her father with the repairs. after about an hour of running around, Lazuli wondered if the Omni King would mind being gently tossed into the air, where another would catch him, saying it was a game she had observed on earth. the Omni King thought that would be fun and as such, the three stood in a triangle and one by one threw the Omni King around to the other two.

now, it was true that Lazuli had observed this game, mostly from parents who gently tossed their children a few centimeters out of their hands before catching them again, but she would keep that part and the fact the Omni King was small and childlike to herself. the little king seemed to very much enjoy the game of being tossed around like a beach ball. after this game, they thought of a few more games, before all four of them were rather exhausted and needed to rest. and at this time, Gowasu returned, having gone to gather his tea set from back home, as well as lunch tools, including a table and chairs, plates, utensils and cups.

at this point, Cus and the Grand Priest finished repairing and the divine trio of universe 10 went to get their rewards; two items of food and an item of the Omni King's tea set. the food that was prepared and the tea Gowasu served to the Omni King and them was, there was no other word for it but; divine! after they finished the meal and tea, the Grand priest saw to the other three rewards. first, he sparred with his daughter, astonishing all who were there by their extreme speed and power and how well they both could fight. a divine showing of what angels were truly capable of, though within a barrier, so the palace wouldn't be destroyed again.

having finished his sparring session with Cus, the Grand Priest began training Jerren and Lazuli, helping them hone their ki control, their focus, adjusting their stances, helping them improve both offense and defense and helped them reach their next goal. as the training ended after a few hours, Jerren's fourth light hawk wing was now fully grown, and so was his fifth. and Lazuli could now access the first stage of Ultra Instinct at will, though only for five minutes per day. but it was a start.

the next day the five of them returned to universe 10, where Rumush and Gowasu thanked Jerren and Lazuli once again for all their help in ending the nightmare of Zamasu before Cus brought them back to universe 7. here the entire galactic patrol welcomed them back with great splendor and after having already gotten personal thanks from the Omni King himself and the grand priest, now the Galactic patrol celebrated them and threw them a huge party, where many people told stories and a lot of "important" guests had been invited who wanted to meet the two heroes and shake their hands. and at this party, both of them also got the highest reward in the form of a medal, in honor of them saving the universe, though they were told that command was working on a reward for them saving multiple universes

after about two days of partying, the celebrations ended and Merus asked the two to his office. as the doors closed, Lazuli asked, 'excuse me sir, but are you sending us back to earth any time soon?' Jerren added, 'yeah, we would like to help the heroes and fix their society.' Merus calmly looked them both over, before answering, 'no.' Jerren and Lazuli looked at each other, before looking back at Merus, before Lazuli asked, 'why not?' Merus replied, 'your mission is done. the Omni King, the fake one, has been defeated. the real one is back in place. all Zamasu's forces have been defeated, all the worlds are back to normal and with it, some new troubles have risen. so, it's time for you to get back to your normal work. with all the power you have gained over the last year; these next missions should be easy for you.'

Jerren shook his head, 'sir, no. the mission there may be over, but that doesn't mean all things there have been resolved.' Merus gave him a calculated look, 'Jerren, the earth, while part of universe 7, does not register on the Galactic scale. the powers there may be wide and varied, but they don't compare to other races on other planets.' Lazuli frowned, 'even so; they were just attacked by alien forces. sure, the Galactic patrol and aide from the other universes helped take them down. but with the dead brought back to life and damages being restored, many of them will be shocked by what has happened.'

Merus nodded, 'indeed so. that's another reason why it's better for you to not return. remember the reason I gave you for not telling anyone the truth? if anything about Zamasu's attacks became known to them and your true identities as well; you would be blamed. you managed to keep it up until Raven and afterward had to tell two. after that, your blunder at that training camp caused us to share intel with a select few. but now, aliens attacked all over their planet, killed and destroyed. we reversed the damage, yes. but go back now and they will likely blame you for it.'

Jerren nodded, 'yes, they might. but if we explain to them what really happened,...' Merus shook his head, 'no. most people won't want to hear it. only a very small group of the billions of humans down there knew you personally and the truth with it. so many more didn't. even if you go down there, trying to explain it, they might not believe you. they could even say you're lying; saying you orchestrated the attack, then pulling back your forces while making it look like they were arrested, only to be the mastermind in the shadows. so no, I don't think it's a good idea to go back there. but I wanted to let you know my plans for the planet, before initiating them.'

Lazuli frowned, 'wat plans would those be?' Merus looked at them calmly and replied, 'on Namek, they let the dragon balls go after two wishes. they still have one wish remaining. they can be found easily and quickly and the last wish can be made. I want to ask Saonel and Pilina who has joined him to make the wish, to remove the humans' memories of any and all aliens who came to earth over the last year. this would remove the horror of the attack, as well as any memories of you, the Saiyans, the Namekians and their dragon. sure, the wish to bring parents killed by villains back may cause some trouble, but that won't be a problem for us.'

Jerren got slightly annoyed, 'won't you even give us a chance? after all that has happened to them, those people need help! if we could even just go for a few days.' Merus frowned at him, 'are you really concerned about the big picture, or do you just want to go back to that one woman; Pixie-Bob? don't think I don't know you tried to mix business and pleasure.' Jerren was taken slightly aback by that statement, but Lazuli stepped in, 'sir, she's not just a woman, but also a hero, one with her heart in the right place. but more importantly, a few days ago, the planet lost its greatest hero; All-Might. he's not dead, but retired and he seems to be quite powerless. with that, villains might become more active and the earth might spiral down into chaos. we need to help the heroes stabilize their world before things get really bad.'

Merus closed his eyes, thinking it over, 'I don't like it. but, I will allow you to go. you get one chance. one chance to try and improve things. one chance to try and help the people; one chance! I will still aks Saonel and Pilina to gather the dragon balls, but to not summon the dragon or to make the wish. if you succeed, nothing will happen to the humans' memories. but, if you fail, if the humans turn against you, you need to return. I will allow you to say farewell to those you know there, but then you must return. and the wish will be made to remove all alien activity from their memories! understand?' the two nodded. it was not what they had hoped for; but at least there was a chance.


	18. changing things

and so, Jerren and Lazuli returned to earth, being flown there by Jacco, who was grumbling, saying he was a super-elite galactic patrol member, not some taxi driver! even so, he still did it, but said they better stay here for a while, as he had laws to uphold and people to arrest on other planets. as such, after dropping them off at the wild wild pussycats mountain home, before rocketing off into space. as he left, Pixiebob ran outside and jumped into Jerren's arms, hugging him happily, glad to see he was back. the remaining pussycats and Kota's parents, who had been briefed on everything that had happened, stayed at a bit of a distance.

with everything that had happened less than a week ago, seeing these two return, they expected the worst; another attack. the two quickly explained that that was not why they were back. with All-Might's retirement, villains were likely to rise up. and, as good as All-Might had been, it was likely that not all heroes were at the top of their game and would be caught off guard. and Pixiebob admitted that something of that nature had recently started. most heroes were still shaken by the attack from space, as well as the heroes who had come out of nowhere and disappeared as similarly. some thought it was strange, others thought it had been a dream. but as the man on the news had said; it was impossible for all people of the world to have the same dream, at the same time, especially when on other places on earth, it had been day time.

Jerren went on to further explain that, All-Might's last statement on camera; "now, It's your turn!" they would be the ones to carry it out. his statement, of saying the other villains were next, they would be the ones to do that. in this time of unrest and chaos, with villains on the rise and heroes not being up to the job, they would need to show people that there was still hope, that there were still heroes; heroes who could actually manage to do what that title stood for. not as a job, but to do the right thing! and if they were aided by heroes like the Pussycats, it would be easier.

Pixiebob was all for supporting them, but Mandalay and Tiger were less sure, while Kota, though a child, was all for them mopping up the villains. he had been told that these two had gotten him his parents back. and for this, he couldn't be more thankful. Jerren and Lazuli were about to leave, to go to UA, to tell the teaching heroes there their plan, but before they left, Pixiebob stepped up to Jerren and quickly pecked him on the cheek, wishing him good luck and that, even if it didn't always go easy, he would always have a place to return to, or; a person, to return to. happy by hearing that, and the kiss, the two left. Lazuli seemed to look a bit sour about this, but as Jerren asked why she looked sour, she said he was imagining stuff and seeing things. in truth, she was somewhat jealous of Jerren, who seemed to be getting a girlfriend.

as they arrived at UA, as they were still listed as students, they could still walk in. but, they now both wore their normal casual clothing. but they also didn't go to class, but instead went to the principle's office, where Nezu was just talking with recovery girl. after the two explained why they were back, Nezu asked all the teachers to his office during the break. some were surprised to see these two back after everything that had happened. especially Midnight, who had overheard several of their talks, which they had made out to be online games, now knew they had come to this planet both for allies in order to fight the Omni King; they had come to an innocent world to aks them to join a war they knew nothing about. and now they were back and wanted to help them; she straight up refused!

Jerren shot her a cold look, 'oh, okay then. then are you going to take care of the league of villains? with heroes out of shape and criminals on the rise, with public opinion on the heroes being low, you refuse help being offered? while some heroes only became "heroes" for fame and money, to be allowed to use their quirk and to fight, not to safe people. and others, who wanted to stand out, dressed in barely anything.' Midnight shot him an angry look, but Nezu interfered before this could get any more out of hand. with the two of them wanting to help, bust villains and train the next generation, with the situation they were in now; they needed all the help they could get.

the two were informed that, after what had happened, the students had been put in dorms on the school campus, so the teachers could keep them safe. and at this point, they were training for their super moves and the upcoming license exam, which would allow the students to use their quirks in public and help heroes, even while they were still in school. with this info sinking in, Nezu would allow the two of them to help train the students, but they would not be allowed to join the license exam, as they were not students, nor did they have their own quirks. the two were fine with that and after they had gotten a schedule, they both returned to their apartments, before getting to work.

now that they didn't have homework to do, with their speed and power, they could fly to other cities and quickly bust criminals. for this, they both wore their Galactic Patrol uniforms, as well as masks, so their faces wouldn't be recognized. they split up and with villains becoming bolder, they were easy to find and even easier to take down. a simple chop, a flick of the wrist, a small blast or shield was usually enough. in some cases, the villains were taken down so fast, they just seemed to drop down while running, making it easy for them to be arrested.

while some teachers had not liked them coming back and offering their help, some students were even angrier; teenagers and their hormones. but even so, as they were there to help them train, to become better, stronger, more powerful; most accepted that they were there to help, but not who and what they were. and while they were friendly to most, there were some who needed some harsh words and a bit of a beat down, as their personalities needed adjustments. this mostly went for Bakugo and Monoma, but while Monoma seemed to behave more, Bakugo only became ruder and angrier.

then came the day of the License Exam, where the two hero classes split up to different locations and with the two of them having spend most of their time in 1-A, they both followed them to their exam, along with Aizawa. it was interesting to see how the students were being tested, first pitted against each other, but in the end, this was a test of teamwork, at which the entire class managed to succeed, though both Jerren and Lazuli noticed that one girl who had attacked Izuku, while disguised as Uraraka, but he did manage to see through her. but both of them had sensed her blood lust as she had attacked Izuku. for a teenager, this was a weird thing. even Bakugo, with all his Die and Kill talk, as ferocious as his attacks were, he didn't really kill anyone. what he really wanted to kill was his opponent's spirit, their will to fight back.

the next test was a good one; to save victims. the class had a rough start, but really did well after that, except for Bakugou, who ignored the victims and when they deducted points, he threatened them. to Jerren and Lazuli, this was a clear sign that he was going to fail. but then an extra part of the exam was revealed; a villain attack. Gang Orca, a hero who was on the list of heroes who looked like villains, along with his sidekicks, attacked the students. the students had to divide their responsibilities between saving and fighting. and so they did, but then two students, as they attacked Gang Orca, canceled each other out and started arguing and fighting themselves. it surprised them that Todoroki was one of them.

in the end, almost the entire class succeeded in passing the exam, except for Bakugo, who could not understand why he had failed, and Todoroki. but the organizer told them they could take extra lessons so they could pass next time. with the exam over, Jerren and Lazuli split up, but stayed in communication. Lazuli would follow the girl that had attacked Izuku; Camie, while Jerren would do some research about her. he found Midoriya asking her classmates about her and overheard that she had been acting quite strange for the last few days. as he told Lazuli, she explained why, having followed Camie, before seeing her transform, likely back, into Himiko Toga; a member of the league of villains.

Jerren informed mister Aizawa that they had a lead on finding the league of villains and that he would go and help Lazuli. before mister Aizawa could say anything about backup and contacting the police and other heroes, Jerren was gone. he had said what they were going to do, just so the man knew that, not so that heroes could get in their way. over the last few days, heroes and the news had taken note of how many villains had both risen up and how many of them had been taken down by two, or maybe more vigilantes. some heroes did not like this, as it cut into the screentime they could get, while others were thankful for the help. and the population was thankful that there were still some real heroes after All-Might had retired.

the two followed Toga from a safe distance. even if she could hide her presence, she could not hide her energy signature. the two followed that, before locating it in a building, where there were several others as well. Jerren smiled, walked up to the warehouse, before knocking on the door, 'excuse me, housekeeping!' the villains inside stood flabbergasted by that statement before the door was blasted open by blue flames, which were blocked and kept inside the building, as Lazuli blocked it with her shield. the two walked into the warehouse, seeing Dabi, Shigaraki, Toga, Twice, Spinner, Compress and Magne. they did not see Kurogiri; which was good. this meant these guys could not escape.

Lazuli stepped forward, 'thanks Toga, leading us here was very helpful.' everyone looked at her in surprise, before the shock struck them. Jerren and Lazuli had moved forward, with Jerren knocking Dabe to the ground, while Lazuli bashed Compress against a wall. Twice made two clones of Dabi, while Shigaraki went after Lazuli, intending to erase her. the two Dabis launched multiple blasts at Jerren, while Toga tried to sneak up on him from behind. Lazuli blocked Shigaraki's attack, but with her shield being as powerful as it was, she was surprised that his quirk still managed to break through it. but as he reached through it, she formed two shields around his wrists, keeping him in place, before knocking him down.

Magne and Spinner tried to attack her, with Magne using his magnetism to draw her to him, while spinner stood ready with a sword. she smiled and actually sped up, flying toward Magne faster, before wrapping a shield around herself, bashing into the two of them and knocking them out, while Jerren blasted through the two Dabi clones and the other clones Twice was making, before knocking him out and throwing a weak ki blast over his shoulder hitting Toga in her face and knocking her out. now that they were done, they called the school, informing them of where they were and what they had done. the police were sent to them with capturing equipment specifically for them, so none of them could use their quirks in any way to escape.

the villains were brought to Tartarus, the maximum-security prison, where Stain and All-For-One were locked up. the big villains boss had just been talking to All-Might, about how villains were on the rise, but then a security guard came in, telling All-Might and the others that the league of villains had been caught. this washed the smile of the big villain's face. and when Jerren and Lazuli walked in, stated to be the ones who bested the seven villains, he was rather shocked. but he still knew that he hadn't lost, as there were still a few of his allies out there, stating one was making the Noumu, while another was an absolute monster! not to mention Kurogiri.

Jerren asked where they were, so he could reunite them, here in Tartarus, but All-For-One simply smirked, 'wouldn't you like to know. did you really think I would answer an amateur interrogator? figure it out on your own!' Jerren and Lazuli said they would and got to work. they still helped train the students, but after that, they went looking for these mentioned villains. with the league of villains having been defeated, now it was the heroes who were on the rise once more, as the villains' morale had taken a big hit! but as they looked for several days, they could not find anyone who could be this person who made those Noumu. but they did manage to find Kurogiri, who had been torn between his duty of finding new strength for Shigaraki, or going to help Shigaraki. with him caught, that was one less villain to worry about!

Jerren and lazuli had tracked down Kurogiri, who was heading toward a forest, looking for something,... or maybe someone. maybe this person who made the Noumu, or maybe this absolute monster that All-For-One had been talking about. but as they saw Kurogiri walking back and forth, he seemed to be conflicted. he had likely heard, or read in the papers, that the rest of the league of villains had been arrested. so, continuing his mission was in conflict with rescuing the rest of the league. but Jerren had a suspicion that he could not just do that. if he could, he would have already done that.

he suspected that Kurogiri would need to know the exact location where his warp gate would appear, for him to retrieve someone, or go there himself. so, he might know where Tartarus prison was located, but he did not know its insides, nor where his fellow villains were. and he might be able to take on several policemen and heroes, but he could not take on everyone without being taken down himself. with him sharing this with Lazuli, she agreed with his thoughts and the two went in for the capture. as they needed to take him down, knock him out before he could make his warp gate to portal out of here.

as such, the two split up and Lazuli landed in front of Kurogiri, readying blasts to fire at him. Kurogiri frowned at the sudden appearance of this hero, but as he was about to activate his quick, he was hit at high speed in his back, hurting him badly and launching him at Lazuli, who blocked him with her shield, which he landed on with his face, knocking him out. the two put a quirk suppressing collar around his neck and handcuffs on his wrists; there was no way for him to use his quirk and escape now. he would go and join the rest of the league in Tartarus.

but just as they were about to leave, they felt the ground shake underneath their feet, they heard the cracking of wood and as they looked, they saw trees being moved out of the way. and, standing just as tall as those trees, a man, or monster, with rough and hardened looking skin and messy spiky hair stepped out of the woods while being broad and muscular. he looked at the trio at his feet, looking a bit confused, while the two galactic patrolmen noticed the large radio hanging around his neck, which was softly stating the news it seemed. he then asked in a rough voice, 'do you know where my master is?' Jerren shook his head, 'no, sorry. we don't know.' Lazuli frowned, 'then again, maybe we do. who is your master?'

the giant frowned, 'my master is the master! you do not know where he is?!' Jerren again shook his head, 'if that's all you know, no; we don't.' Lazuli smiled politely, 'I hope you find him. but, if he's not in these woods, perhaps you should try looking for him on the mountain. and if he's not there, look for him on the other side.' the giant nodded, looking at the mountain, 'yes, that sounds like a good idea. and without looking at them again, the giant started walking toward the mountain in the distance. Jerren frowned as the giant was out of ear shot, 'I wonder if he meant All-For-One with his master. and if the latter meant this guy with that absolute monster.' Lazuli smiled, 'if that's the case then let's not guide him to Tartarus just yet. not before we are sure he's that monster and before Tartarus has a big enough cell with strong enough security to hold that guy. as big as he is, he's likely strong too, even without any addition from his quirk, whatever it is.'

sometime later, they two were back in Tartarus, with Kurogiri having been restrained, put in a chair and with the quirk suppressing sedatives active, while weapons were aimed at him. as the villain woke up, he noticed the situation was in, before seeing the Tartarus workers and the two who had caught him. sure, he had only seen the woman, but he had felt that kick in his back, so he knew she had not been alone. the officer in charge looked at him, 'okay villain, you're awake, start talking!' Kurogiri nodded, 'very well; my name is Kurogiri, I work for the league of villains. I am a servant of All-For-One and am the protector of young Tomura.'

Jerren frowned, 'that's not what he meant. tell us where the remaining members of All-For-One's followers are.' Kurogiri looked at him, before replying, 'my name is Kurogiri, I work for the league of villains. I am a servant of All-For-One and am the protector of young Tomura.' Lazuli now frowned, 'you said that already.' Kurogiri nodded, 'so I did and that's all you will get from me.' the officer in charge of the interrogation slammed his fist down, 'we have already caught the rest of your league and they are being interrogated as we speak. the moment one of you cracks, it will be over! just do the right thing and help us put an end to all this villainy!' Kurogiri frowned, taking a deep breath, before saying, 'my name is Kurogiri, I work for the league of villains. I am a servant of All-For-One and am the protector of young Tomura.'

Jerren scowled, 'Is that all you're going to say?' they heard a chuckle from Kurogiri, 'if that's your attitude than I would just hate to be on your side. if you had been caught, when your enemy asked you one question, you would immediately spill all your information. unlike you; I am loyal. I don't betray my comrades; I am Kurogiri, I work for the league of villains. I am a servant of All-For-One and am the protector of young Tomura.' Lazuli nodded, 'okay, we understand. but can you tell us what you were doing when we found you?' but as she asked this, Kurogiri gave the same answer as before. and any question they asked after that, referring to All-For-One's absolute monster and the person making the Noumu, Kurogiri answered with the same answer; 'my name is Kurogiri, I work for the league of villains. I am a servant of All-For-One and am the protector of young Tomura.'

in the end, the duo gave up on interrogating him and went back home. while they had got nothing out of him that was of true value, they had at least caught him, taking care of the league of villains, while still going out after their work at school training the kids to take down more villains and helping the heroes, who were now more and more living up to their name; helping people. and, as powerful as the two of them were now, there was no one anyone from this planet could pose a challenge to either of them. this battle against the villains was as good as won! they would just need to continue what they were doing, as some people were accepting them more and more and the blame was not being put on them. so what should the final wish be used for with the Namekian dragon balls?

after having caught Kurogiri, Jerren and Lazuli took some time off from hero work and, while still going to UA to help the students be as ready as they could be for when they became heroes, afterward they spend their afternoons with the pussycats. Kota was no longer with Mandalay, as he had gotten his parents back and they now lived in their own house. and before they got back into hero work, they would spend time with their son to make up for the two years he had been without parents. and when they would get back to doing hero work, they would only go one at a time, while asking for backup from other heroes. this way, one parent would remain with Kota.

meanwhile, Jerren and Pixie-Bob spend more time together, going for walks and even flights, where Jerren took her on his back to show her the skies. Lazuli simply spent her time talking with Mandalay and Tiger, who asked her a few questions, which she answered for them, but she also asked them questions about how their recent hero work had been going. as it turned out, the heroes had felt emboldened by their anonymous help and the villains were being forced back into hiding once more. the short uprising of villains had been put to an end and other heroes had realized that All-Might was no longer there to help them. so with a little encouragement, they were being much more active than before.

but Lazuli and Jerren had also been wondering what they should use their last wish on. the dragon balls on Namek had been gathered and Porunga could be summoned the moment the Namekians were given the heads-up. they had thought about wishing all the villains of the Earth in jail, as that would put an end to a lot of chaos. but, thinking about it logically; that would only cause more chaos. sure, all the villains would be locked up, but without warning, without restraint, it could cause a massive jailbreak, ending up in freeing all the villains. Mandalay wondered, 'so, what can these orbs not grant? it sounds like they can pretty much give you everything you wish for.'

Lazuli nodded, 'yes, pretty much. though it also depends on the power of the makers. for instance, the dragon made by Saonel and Pilina, who had trained to godly levels of power, could affect other universes and could grant four of such wishes. the dragon of Namek, Porunga, is not nearly as strong. it can fulfill wishes within the reaches of its own galaxy, where Earth can be found, but not outside it in the reaches of the other three galaxies in universe seven. and certainly not outside it.' Mandalay nodded, 'so, why not use the wish to put the villains who are loyal to All-For-One in the same location. a specified location where you could be waiting for them, to take them down quickly. or,... why not wish that all villains regret their evil actions and start to repent for all the wrong they've done?'

Lazuli nodded, those wishes indeed sounded like good wishes to make which could have good endings. if they would just wish all All-For-One loyalists to a location and beat them, take out the biggest name in villainy, other villains would be even more discouraged while the heroes would be encouraged. then again, wishing for all the villains to regret their evil nature and repent; then all villains could turn themselves in; that would indeed be shocking, but that would prevent chaos and it would usher in a time of peace.

Lazuli smiled at Mandalay, 'thanks for those suggestions Mandalay. I will certainly discuss them with Jerren, as well as Merus, to see what he thinks. though, if all villains were to turn themselves in, it would half the heroes' jobs. but then again, rescuing people is, in the end, more heroic than fighting villains.' Tiger smiled, 'I am just glad that changing out uniforms was not an option for those wishes.' Mandalay nodded and Lazuli just couldn't help but tease them, 'Oh, it's certainly an option, but the villains are the priority at the moment.' the two could laugh at the joke she made, though Tiger suspected that somewhere she had been serious.

after Jerren and Pixie-Bob returned from their date, they joined the pussy-cats for dinner, when Lazuli brought up the wish suggestions Mandalay had made, as well as the possible outcomes of both wishes. Jerren could see that both wishes would work as well and it was certainly worth suggesting this to Merus. Pixie-Bob, however, was not so sure about making another wish. sure, reviving the fallen and restoring the planet had been miraculous enough. but when it came to the conflict of the people on the planet, she thought it should be solved by the people; even though Jerren and Lazuli were helping; they were doing that in person.

Pixie-Bob wasn't really against putting an end to villains, but she knew what that wish would mean; once the villains were behind bars, Jerren and Lazuli would no longer have any reason to stay here. and Jerren would have a job, far away in space. she might just never see him again. so, if a wish were to be made, she supported the wish to bring the All-For-One supporters to a location and take them out, but to then help stabilize the society for some time longer, gradually no longer helping and leaving it to the heroes, who were getting back more and more into their jobs. as it would also be a shock to the entire world if all villains surrendered at the same time, which would cause suspicion planet-wide, not just a classroom or 2 like before, but all over the world. Jerren had to agree with her on that, but they would still tell both wishes to Merus, but he would certainly also mention that downside, favoring the smaller wish.

after spending the night with the pussycats, Lazuli sleeping in the guest room and Jerren sleeping in Pixie-Bob's room along with her in her bed, the next morning, as they flew to UA, they called Merus and told him both ideas; wishing for the remaining loyalist of All-For-One to be brought to a certain location to be taken down and arrested, which both Jerren and Lazuli preferred, and the wish to make all villains regret their evil deed and repent, which had its downsides. Merus frowned as he had heard the second wish and was glad that they saw the downside to it as well. Merus also had his doubts about the first wish, however. All-For-One might have mentioned two who were loyal to him, but that didn't mean there weren't others; like the Noumu. they might just be programmed to be loyal to the big villain as well. what if they went with the first wish and along with the first two mentioned, all those monsters would also be brought along? sure, the two of them could handle it, certainly at a remote location. but what if one or two of those monsters escaped while the two of them fought. if anything went wrong, it would be on them!

they both promised to handle it and take precautions to things going wrong and Merus told them he would locate them later in the afternoon after they were done with teaching, to go to a remote location, as he would tell Saonel and Pilina to make this specific wish, word for word; "Porunga, we wish for those on Earth who are loyal to the villain known as All-For-One to be transported to where the Galactic Patrol members Jerren and Lazuli currently are." that was a precise wish indeed and it would indeed bring the villains they were after to them. as they continued to school, Jerren and Lazuli discussed where they would go, before choosing the mountain valley of the pussycats. they knew how the dragon balls worked and could tell the people at Tartarus that those who would be brought in were indeed villains, in case they were unknown.

meanwhile, many reporters were heading toward UA as well. the dropping crime rate had certainly been noticed and with the capture of the league of villains, followed by their warp gate Kurogiri only a week later, people started wondering what was going on. with many heroes having been after the group and then two anonymous heroes show up out of the blue and take them all in, just like that; the people would want their answers. they had asked other hero organizations, but no one knew who these vigilantes were, or where they were. so, with more questions and no answers, they headed to UA, for no other reason than to ask questions, without having any lead that there would be answers to be found there. these media people were so desperate for a story, they would look for answers everywhere.

at UA, the Media gathered and they were asking the students and teachers questions about the dropping crime rate, as well as the takedown of the league of villains, asking if any of them, class 1-A especially had anything to do with it. as Midnight walked in and heard this she struck a sexy pose for the camera for a moment, before answering, 'we teachers are currently busy teaching and training the next generation of heroes. as for the students, do you think kids can stand up against the league? I do not know who these vigilantes are, but since they don't stick around, they're unlikely to be officially licensed heroes.'

the media kept on insisting, though they stayed off the school grounds, remembering what had happened last time they had tried to invade. but as many of the students kept ignoring them, some answered with; 'I don't know.' or; 'no idea.' none of these answers pleased the media. one blond boy, Aoyama, tried to pose for the camera, enjoying the spotlight, before some of his classmates walked by and he joined them and headed for class. some of the media had tried to get a shot of his classmates, but whenever they snapped a pic, Aoyama had somehow managed to jump in the way.

eventually, Jerren and Lazuli arrived. as it wasn't cloudy today, they had to land in town and walk up the hill to school. but like this, as they approached the media, they did stand out. as neither of them was wearing their school uniform. even so they approached the school. a woman saw them and, like others, recognized them from the sports festival, where both had fought against Raven. she stepped up to them, quickly saying hi, before asking them, as they were students here, why were they not wearing their school uniforms anymore.

both sighed and Jerren responded, 'a small accident yesterday, my uniform tore. they said it would be fixed by today. and as my sports uniform is also at school, I came in casual clothing.' Lazuli knew she couldn't give a similar answer to that, as a girl in a torn uniform would be a bit,... so she replied, 'it seems I have outgrown my uniform, physically. same as him, they should have my new uniform ready as well today.' some male reporters wondered and asked whether she meant her height or her measurements. one who was really daring asked what her measurements were. Lazuli shot him an ice-cold gaze, before sticking up her thumb, pointing it at her chest, 'Go.' she pointed it at her waist, 'To.' and finally at her hips, 'Hell!' ending with her thumb down.

the media were quiet for a moment before the news lady started asking if they knew anything about the heroes who had taken down the league of villains. and, seeing how powerful they were, maybe they had anything to do with it. Lazuli frowned, 'no wonder the media is not allowed on the school campus. with such nosy questions, bothering students.' Jerren nodded, 'yeah. besides, we're transfer students. and our transfer period is close to coming to an end. it's back to America for us soon.'

the media were stunned for a moment, before realizing they had not answered the question, just redirected their attention. they quickly jumped back to the reducing crime rate and if they had anything to do with it. Lazuli looked at the people who were looking at them expectantly, 'look, me and Jerren, we do not have our proficional licenses. we wouldn't be allowed to help heroes or step in ourselves. we're students, learning to be heroes. if we took the law into our own hands, without permission, we would be more like villains than heroes.' Jerren nodded, 'she has a point. the laws about propper quirk use are there for a reason.'

some of the media nodded, but the woman who had asked the first question noticed they had not answered with either yes or no, they had dodged the question again by dropping facts about themselves and the law, so she persisted, 'but did you have anything to do with it, yes or no?!' Lazuli sighed, 'such a persistent woman. even if we told you no, you would likely not believe us. so, I guess I'll leave it to your imagination. just remember to not produce anything unconfirmed, lies, as the truth.' Jerren grinned and the media woman continued, 'okay, then about another topic, that one night invasion that came out of nowhere, dubbed the night of terror and miracles, which many believe to be aliens, do you know anything about it?'

Lazuli glanced back, 'I just know that my family in America is fine, shaken up by what happened, but fine.' Jerren nodded, 'same here.' the media woman was becoming agitated, with their official sounding answers, which seemed to avoid the heart of the matter, 'having seen how powerful you were at the sports festival, with many heroes fighting and failing against those invaders, it showed that those aliens were strong. and with how strong you two were, are you two perhaps aliens?' this time it was Jerren that shot her a cold look, 'we just told you we have family in America. and if anyone whose incredibly powerful is suspect, then what about All-Might before his retirement? did anyone ever suspect him of being an alien?'

Lazuli shook her head, 'no, everyone accepted him as a hero and the symbol of peace and justice, a man who inspired many others to become heroes.' the two walked onto the school grounds, where the media stayed behind before Jerren looked back last time, 'here's some advice for you; if you want some time to talk to and question someone, you should schedule an official interview.' the two walked on, leaving the media behind. while Jerren had been half joking while he said that, especially not meaning the two of them, but the news lady had grabbed on tight with both hands.

and as the two watched the news during lunch, they saw the woman making an official schedule, inviting the two of them for an interview. they were called into the principle's office, as while most students knew they weren't students, but some sort of teachers in disguise, the public still saw them as students. so the two of them got a talking to by mister Aizawa and Nezu, who also told them to inform their superior; Merus about this. though there was a loophole in all of this; Jerren and Lazuli had never officially accepted this interview and the media could not force them and they should not feel obliged to go. still, they would need to watch out what they said.

after lunch was done, they went back to the 1-A class, where the hero lessons would now begin, in which the two of them helped the students develop faster. but shortly after the lesson started, mister Aizawa called in three third year students, each of them having a certain level of power to them, the boy up front walked with confidence, looking very muscular, the girl behind him had a very mature femal physique. andthe boy behind them looked a tad odd, as if he didn't want to be there. they were UA's big 3. the top three hero students at the school, who were practically already heroes.

as the big 3 entered, the students in class 1-A were surprised, as these three were introduced, along with the knowledge of work studies being introduced. Midoriya had only returned today and Bakugou was still absent. the two had had a fight two days ago and Midoriya had been suspended for two days, while Bakugou still had one day of suspension to go. as mister Aizawa asked the trio to introduce themselves, the black-haired oddball stepped forward, before intensely staring into the class, shocking all the students with his sudden intensity. the next moment, it was over, as the boy stopped looking, started muttering to himself about still seeing them as people despite trying to see them as harmless potatoes.

the girl laughed to herself, before introducing herself as Nejire Hado, as well as introducing the other boy as Tamaki Amajiki, telling the class they had exciting times ahead,... before completely switching gears, seeing Shoji wore a mask and asked if he was sick. next, she went on to ask about Todoroki about his scar, Mineta about the balls on his head and Ojiro about his tail, having questions for everyone but asked another question to someone else before an answer could be given. she even asked how Jerren and lazuli had gotten so strong and how their battle with Raven had been for them.

Mineta really wanted to talk, as all he had got from her that she wanted to ask about his "balls" before Lazuli snapped at him, 'hey, balls for brains, what do you have atop your head?!' Mineta, in stunned surprise, raised his hands and indeed felt his sticky balls, realizing that had been what Nejire had meant, but still was excited to talk with the sexy girl. and so Nejire went on for several minutes, having questions for everyone, but barely waiting for their answer before asking another question. she seemed to lack focus. mister Aizawa noticed this and seemed to get angry as his eyes went red and his hair rose up.

Mirio, in an attempt to calm down the class, went next, stepped forward and said; 'the future's gonna be...?' causing the entire class to fall quiet, not knowing how to respond. Mirio seemed to get out of this that they didn't have a sense of humor, before deciding that the plan was for the entire class to fight him, all at once. the class went to the gymnasium, where Mirio showed he had meant what he had said, intending to face nineteen students and all their quirks, all by himself. well, in the end, he did fight eighteen, as Todoroki backed out, not because he was scared, but because he didn't have his license like all the others yet. Jerren and Lazuli also wanted to see what this third year was capable of as he had such confidence.

as the fight started, everyone was shocked, as Mirio's gym uniform and pants fell off of him, causing Jirou to panic at seeing that! Mirio kept his pants on, literally, before Midoriya's attack reached him and,... passed through him. Jerren and lazuli had sensed this kid was leagues above this class, knowing this fight wouldn't last long, a few minutes tops. some long-range attacks came at Mirio from behind, but they all passed through him, before he disappeared, appearing behind Jirou who stood in the back, having left his pants behind. even with their high-speed movement and great power, they had to admit this kid was fast. within a few seconds, he had taken out most of the class by himself, passing by all their defenses and finishing them with one punch each.

Midoriya managed to keep the remaining students calm, having analyzed the first round and he seemed ready to continue the fight. Mirio attacked again, slipping through the ground, with Midoriya turning around as Mirio came up behind him. it went just like before; one punch to the gut each was enough to knock each person out, even Kirishima with his hardening was dropped. Jerren smiled, 'too bad Bakugou isn't here. I would have loved to see that brat get a punch to the gut.' Lazuli smiled, as she imagined that scene.

after all that and Mirio had put his clothes on again, he, and Nejire, explained his quirk; permeation, the ability to slip through solid matter. he could do this with his entire body and had trained himself hard as his quirk was really tricky to master, especially with how his quirk acted when he was inside another solid object when he deactivated his quirk, making him fly out. the work-study which had been mentioned was at which he had trained himself like this, learning to think to make combat decisions, as this wasn't an internship like before, but they would be treated like actual heroes on the scene. the way Mirio spoke, he sounded like a pro, as he could explain things well and could inspire the class, even though he had beat them all pretty hard and all in one punch.

after school, with the students going back to the dorms, Jerren and Lazuli started flying back to the valley of the pussycats, before calling Merus, explaining the small thing that had happened to them; that news lady announcing an interview with them after jerren's suggestion she would do that. Jerren and Lazuli were glad they were so high, as merus had some harsh words for them and they both wondered if they should turn the sound off for a few moments. after Merus his anger had subsided, 'after all that has happened, how could you let that happen?' Jerren frowned, 'I was joking when I said it. I never suspected she would do something so underhanded.'

Merus sighed, 'okay, but I warned you didn't I?! one more mistake, if anything went wrong, than the final wish would be changed to everyone on earth forgetting all their interactions and knowledge of those not from earth.' Lazuli shook her head, 'no sir, we are almost done here. just the final members of the league of villains and all the big picture problems will be done, meaning we can leave the rest to the heroes, before they start seeing us as the next All-Might.' Merus shot both of them a cold look, 'you two may be the heroes of the war, having managed to stop Zamasu and restore the true Omni King, but that doesn't mean you are beyond making mistakes. finish your mission and get back here!'

Jerren nodded, before wondering, 'and, about that interview?' Merus scowled, 'did that woman get your consent? did you agree to that interview?' both shook their heads, at which Merus replied, 'then you have no reason to go. you made no promise, she is telling lies if she tells people that she has got an interview with you. ignore her and finish the mission!' Lazuli nodded, 'yes sir. and, should we encounter her again and she asks questions?' Merus sighed, 'just ignore her and don't tell her anything. nothing important, nothing little, nothing at all.' their transmission ended and the two landed in the pussycats valley.

as they told the pussycats about what was going to happen, they asked them to retreat. even though they weren't near their mountain home, this fight might cause some collateral damage. should more villains than expected show up, perhaps they could catch those who escaped. the three pussycats accepted before Jerren and lazuli send out the signal that they were in position. Merus received it and send it to the planet Namek, where Saonel and Pilina received it and summoned Porunga, making the wish; "Porunga, we wish for those on Earth who are loyal to the villain known as All-For-One to be transported to where the Galactic Patrol members Jerren and Lazuli currently are." made in the Namekian language, but also in English so there would be no misunderstandings.


End file.
